


Skin

by SatansSin



Series: Thorki AU [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Corporate Espionage, Domestic Violence, Espionage, F/M, Infidelity, Kidnapping, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 193,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansSin/pseuds/SatansSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as first, second and third impressions go, Thor blundered them all.</p><p>He got drunk and danced on Loki's bar...</p><p>He kissed his husband....</p><p>He pretty much made himself fool of the year for Loki Laufeyson with no chance at redeeming himself.</p><p>Then Thor discovered something that made his insides freeze and his blood boil.</p><p>Loki was his.</p><p>They just didn't know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It is dawn now, the sun coming up from behind the clouds almost bashfully as the world lightens. Streaks of gold escape the warm glow and slide downwards, gliding into the streets, the alleys, the tops of buildings.

Slowly, the earliest of New York awaken; fishermen take to the docks, a few bus boys from restaurants, bribed by their superiors, wait for the fresh catch of the day and interactions begin.

Blanketed by the warmth of the sun, the buildings of the city seem to glow, a mixture of gold and silver that illuminates the city further.

One such building, a massive obelisk of steel and concrete, stands empty save for the lone figure standing at the window, watching the world awaken.

Light glints off the sign of the building, making 'Asgard Industries' flash like the metal they trade. The onyx words are a stark contrast to the grey building, shining gold now, making it far more intimidating than a building had a right to be. Just like the man currently standing before the window, looking out into the world.

His hair is a mane of gold, falling to his shoulders like a cascade of amber. His build is strong, muscles stretch even as he stands at ease and taut against the fabric of his white shirt. He is tall and, like the building more than he has the right to be, with the figure of a warrior.

Indeed he looks like one at the moment as he contemplates the world below him.

The ginger dawn light that hit him upon the worlds waking is now gold, shining, like the god he appears to be. The only thing that breaks the image is the shocking pink mug in his hands.

Shuffling is heard behind him and he turns, the opened front of his shirt parting with the momentum.

The woman on his couch smiles up at him "Morning..."

She lies in nothing but her dignity and a strategically placed jacket. Her hair is tousled, her lips swollen and, if that wasn't enough evidence of what had transpired here last night, red marks blared on her skin as she moved.

"How long have you been up?" she slurred, twisting around to see the wall clock.

"Never slept" he answers, placing his mug on the desk and walking over to her.

Her greeting smile fell a little when he bent down to gather her clothes from the floor "What are you doing?"

He glanced up at her, observing her through his curtain of striking blonde hair "Picking up your stuff"

She scoffed "You don't have to. I still feel a little" she stretched, putting her body on display for him "energetic"

He sighed "Amora ...."

She fell back, her green eyes looking at him "What?"

He exhaled loudly "I can't...not right now. I have a big day today, a meeting that I have to get to"

Amora rolled her eyes and scoffed, telling him in no uncertain terms that she didn't believe him.

He exhaled and walked over to her "Amora, please. I am not lying"

"But you are not being honest, either" she said, turning away from him

"No, I am!" he said suddenly "I swear. I have to see the designs a few teams made, then I have a meeting with Tony and a few board members. We are discussing what improvements can be made on the titanium UAV's Tony designed. Then I promise I will be free"

She looked at him, still skeptical "You won't leave me hanging?" 

"No, I won't, I promise" he said, his eyes imploring.

She debated a second longer before conceding. Her face melted into a smile and she threw her arms around him.

"Stop with those eyes, you know I can't resist them"

His deep voice rumbled like barely suppressed thunder.

Heedless of her nudity, Amora pulled back "But you will have to make it up to me"

"Make it up to you?" he asked, eyebrows raised

"Yes" she said sternly "take me out to dinner and we shall call it even"

"Dinner?" he asked, thinking it over "very well, where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me!"

She stole a quick kiss off him and yanked her clothes out of his grasp to go to the other side of the room and change.

He stood slowly, turning to watch her.

"Oh no, you don't!" she said, pulling her clothes before her "you don't get to see any of this till I decide you are worthy. Turn around."

Shaking his head, he obeyed and crossed his arms over his chest. He could hear her dressing.

"You know, it's nothing I haven't already seen" he said, rewarding himself with a high heeled shoe hitting his back.

"Hey!" he said, turning "that hurt"

"It was meant to" she said, glaring at him and pulling the strap of her tight dress up "you are no gentleman"

"Aren't I?" he asked, fingers touching his scruffy beard as he slowly walked to her.

She guessed his intent "No way, you are not getting this,  _Thor_!"

She screeched as he simply hoisted her into the air with a hand at her waist and carried her half hearted struggling form to the couch. He held her down and looked into her eyes.

"Apologize"

She giggled, "Never"

Thor smiled and was about to kiss her again when his phone rang.

Amora let out a sound of dismay as he straightened to dig it out of his trousers.

The shrill ringing intensified as he pulled his cell phone out and looked at the number.

"Shit"

"Who is it?" Amora frowned

"Ah ..." Thor scratched his head, putting the phone on silent and back into his pocket "just my Father, no one of consequence"

"Good" she smiled, raising her arms to catch him again as he leaned over her.

Thor kissed her again, knowing he had lied to her.

Yes, there was a meeting today but it wasn't required that he attended. Balder usually handled such things and Tony was a friend that Thor trusted completely. He didn't feel guilty now as he kissed his own co worker passionately, just as he didn't feel guilty about cutting Jane's call a few moments ago.

His fiancé had a habit of wishing him a good morning whenever she awakened. Though it usually served as a nice wakeup call, these days, with her absence and the strain on their relationship, it was becoming annoying.

He'd call her, Thor knew, as soon as he was done with Amora and sent her packing, he was going to pick up the phone and call Jane, making up an excuse about him being in the shower or another insipid reason.

She would believe him, basically because Darcy would insist that Thor couldn't lie to her.

He nearly scoffed now. Many people thought him honest and incapable of lying and he made use of that very well. In his mind, he could get out of any situation whenever he chose, just by lying. He had been doing it for so long now; it seemed to be a part of him.

For example, Amora knew nothing of Jane and Jane knew nothing of Amora. Neither of them knew of Elli, a young woman in Manhattan that he had taken a liking to.

Yes, Thor thought himself an accomplished liar and knew he could get away with everything he wanted.

*** 

Frigga looked up from her breakfast when she saw Thor sneaking in through the back door.

His hair was tousled, his shirt rumpled and she could smell the sex off him even as he tip toed in, shoes held in one hand.

Their large kitchen was divided into two. The table where she sat was on the dining side of the room and Thor had entered from where the stoves, ovens and grills were planted. He hadn't seen her and she chose this moment to make her presence known.

"Thor"

He stilled as he heard the soft command, slowly turning his head to her.

"Good morning" Frigga said, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest "had a pleasant night?"

Thor bit his lip, trying to bite back the lies that already rose within him.

His mother was the one person he never lied to.

"Mother" he dropped his shoes and walked over to her.

"Working late again?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

"I .... uh" Thor scratched his head

"Does Jane know?" Frigga asked

Thor felt himself go cold. He froze, not knowing what to say. For one ludicrous second, he contemplated asking her who she knew about; Amora or Elli.

"Mother ..."

"I thought I raised you to be better than this" she sighed

"I - "

"She doesn't deserve this, Thor!" Frigga said "what are you thinking?"

He sat opposite her "Mother, you have no idea ..."

"Of what?" she asked "that she is your fiancé or that you have been cheating on her with that office harlot of yours?"

That's one question answered, then.

Thor sighed "Mother, Jane and I  ... we ... I mean it's ..."

"I understand it is difficult" Frigga said "but she is your betrothed. You asked her to marry you, remember? That means you have to be loyal to her"

"I know, Ma, I - "he broke off, growling "can we please not talk about this? At least not this early."

Frigga hummed "Only if you stop. You don't have to tell Jane immediately, but you have to stop this, Thor. You devoted yourself to her"

Thor groaned "Mother ..." 

"Alright" she lifted her hands off the table. Then she looked at him, at his large imploring eyes and rolled her own identical ones "Oh go away! Those eyes wound me"

Thor nodded, giving her a small kiss on the head before leaving the kitchen.

He didn't want to marry Jane. If this was the seventeenth century, his engagement would be called political. His Father and Jane's late father had been good friends. When the latter had died an untimely death, Jane was left with no one. Her mother had long since left and she had no brothers or sisters.

So it was the logical thing that the Odinson's adopted her.

She spent most of her life with them, moving out when she was twenty. Apparently, she couldn't live in with the man she had just started to date. She didn't go far, just a few blocks down, claiming she wanted to stand on her own feet.

Jane began to date Thor when she was eighteen. Thor had been twenty four and they hit it off great. She drew him in with her talk of stars and he lured her into his bed with his expertise and experience.

Then came the day she turned twenty two. It was her birthday and they had been together for four years now. His mother was proud of her and his father approved of the match.

He asked her to marry him three months later, to his mother's delight.

There were talks of weddings and cakes and bridesmaids and caterers and flowers. Thor took this all in with a huge smile on his face, letting them go on without complaint.

However, when Jane mentioned babies and houses, china patterns and schools, Thor panicked. He didn't want to settle down, he didn't want for his life to change. For the love of God he was only twenty eight!

But he couldn't run, either. Not without hurting Jane badly, disappointing his parents and jamming a wedge between everything he loved.

Thor began to feel suffocated, pressed into a corner which got smaller with each breath. He didn't know what to do -until he did.

The idea was a simple one and chillingly effective.

Using his contacts, his power and position, which was immense, Thor got Jane transferred to New Mexico. His friend, one Eric Selvig, was astrophysicist and worked there on his research. He expressed his need for Jane's expertise. He demanded she work for him, asking her to name her price.

Jane had been ecstatic ... but she didn't want to leave Thor. She was preparing her wedding; she didn't want to dump it all.

It was relatively easy to convince her to go. Her fiancé would still be here, the wedding wasn't going anywhere. She could focus on her career and come back and continue with the wedding. Thor was very understanding; he made her go.

So, packed with her belongings and her assistant Darcy at her side, Jane left for New Mexico.

That was two years ago.

Now, she was so focused on her career that her wedding had taken a back seat. She still wanted to marry him, the band was still around her finger, but her sentiments had long since left. She clung to the band and wedding because she had to. There was nothing honorable in calling it off and marrying your first sweetheart was every girl's dream come true. She wanted the dream wedding and nothing was going to get in her way.

Except that one man a year ago.

Jane had been drunk and alone on her birthday. He was a stranger with a good smile. It didn't take long for her to go home with him.

Thor had been surprised, honestly, when she had confessed to him. He'd expected himself to waver first.

Then he had been angry. Just because he didn't want to get hitched now didn't mean he was totally against it. Jane was beautiful and a wonderful girl, he really loved her.

He had yelled at her, she had cried, then he hung up. Then he told her it was going to be okay.

They hadn't been the same since. She apologized everyday for three months after that and Thor went to other women.

He didn't tell her, he didn't have to.

Jane knew he slept around, but she wasn't admitting it. In her mind, she was wrong, not he.

Thor had once told her to call off the wedding. The doctors barely managed to save her in time.

He didn't mention it again and they went through that episode in their life with ease.

So now, Thor felt trapped. He was in an engagement he didn't wish to be in and had no way of calling it off without having Jane try to kill herself.

He climbed the stairs carefully, making for his room where he intended to take a long shower before he had to go to work again.

As he reached the first floor of his mansion, he saw his older brother come out of his room.

Balder grinned at him "Morning, baby bro"

Thor ducked as Balder tried ruffling his hair, blue eyes shining "Not now, I have to go to work"

"Oh please" Balder said, taking another swipe, grinning when he missed "when have you ever rushed to work?"

Thor ducked, then grinned and tackled his brother.

Both men fell back against the door, wrestling each other as though they were children.

The two women in Balder's bed shrieked when the boys fell in.

They ignored them.

Thor rolled over, trying to pin his brother down, but Balder reached up and tickled his middle.

Thor cackled in laughter and in doing so, lost his grip. He was on his ass, with Balder holding him in a headlock.

"Give up?" Balder asked

Thor tried pushing him away but Balder only noogied him "Argh! Balder, that's not fair"

Balder laughed, then yelped when Thor used the same technique he did and began to tickle him. Balder was severely ticklish and Thor manipulated him to the ground in an instant.

"Concede?" Thor asked, sitting on Balder's stomach and looking down "because I can always continue"

"No!" Balder panted "I give up ... I give up"

"Good" Thor grinned before reaching down and kissing him on the forehead

"Yuck! Thor!" Balder rubbed his forehead and Thor got off, winking at the two laughing women in his brother's room

"Ladies"

They giggled and pulled the covers closer to themselves.

***

Thor had just pulled his hair back in a tight little knot when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in"

Balder opened the door, fully dressed, his brown hair brushed back "You mind giving me a ride?"

"Sure" Thor said without hesitation as he fixed his tie "You want to leave now?"

"Are you kidding?" Balder walked in, looking around Thor's room "I hate Stark, but I can't find a way out of it so I have to be in the meeting in an hour."

Which reminded Thor.

"Why don't I take the meeting?" he focused on the miserable tie "you can relax a little in the meantime"

"Why?" Balder walked over and pulled Thor to face him "you hate meetings. And you can't sit still to save your life"

"I'm not that bad" Thor let his brother fix his tie "besides, I told Amora I had to attend the meeting"

"Ah, so we come to the crux of the matter" Balder gave him a pat on the shoulders before stepping back "There, done. You no longer look like a hooligan."

"Hooligan?" Thor asked, lifting his jacket from his bed "who the hell uses that these days?"

"Cultured people" Balder said, walking beside him as they left Thor's large room "you wouldn't know anything about it, though"

"Really?" Thor asked, pulling on his suit

"Really" Balder said.

They climbed down the stairs only to have a large Labrador lunge at them.

"No, Mjolnir!" Balder immediately went behind Thor, pushing the other ahead "I don't want your hair on my clothes!"

Thor laughed, dodging his dog and trying to push Balder away at the same time "Balder, what the hell are you doing?"

"Keep him away from me" Balder was already back on the stairs.

Thor went down on one knee to pet Mjolnir "There, there sweetheart. Balder's just a big baby, isn't he? Isn't he? You weren't going to hurt him were you?"

The dog barked and leaned over to lick Thor's face. Thor pulled back "Not now boy, I have a meeting to attend"

"Besides" Balder said as he climbed down the stairs, eyeing the dog "that's Amora's job"

Thor glared at him "I'll release him"

Balder chuckled and grabbed Thor's car keys "I'm waiting outside"

Thor rolled his eyes and went to give Mjolnir some breakfast so that he didn't follow him out when he finally left.

His parents were in the kitchen, talking and having their breakfast.

"Morning"

Frigga smiled at him "You look incredibly handsome"

Odin grunted a response.

Thor kissed his mother on the cheek and tended to Mjolnir.

"Don't forget the meeting today" Odin said "they expect something from you"

Thor didn't let loose a sigh "I know, Father"

"And impress the new head they bring in today" Odin said "it took me a lot to get Stark to hand him over"

"Yes, Father"

"And make sure you pull off all the dog hair on your suit" Odin added "makes you look like Mjolnir"

"Odin!"

"Goodbye, Father"

Not wasting more time, Thor used the back door to leave and found Balder already in the passenger seat when he reached their porch.

"What happened?" Balder asked as Thor joined him "Dad?"

"Who else?" Thor closed the door

"Now what?" Balder buckled his seat belt

"He said I look like a dog" Thor started the car and revved the engine.

Unconsciously, Balder held onto his seat as Thor roared out of their driveway and into New York's crowded streets.

***

Balder kicked Thor under the table when his eyes drooped again.

Thor startled awake, glaring at his brother. Silently, Balder shifted his gaze to the screen before turning them back at Thor. The interns and juniors had worked hard on these reports and Thor needed to hear them.

Inhaling loudly, Thor sat up straighter and listened to their monthly finances and budget. Balder listened with his chin braced on his thumb and fore finger, his gaze intense. Thor tried to listen, tried to focus. His head drooped.

Balder kicked him again.

"Ow!"

The junior broke off and Thor found himself the center of everyone's attention.

He flushed, ignoring Balder who was laughing behind his hand that held up his head and was of no help at all

"Uh ..." Thor turned to the juniors before him "continue"

They nodded uncertainly and continued.

Thor tried kicking Balder but his brother dodged him, raising his legs till they were parallel to the ground. He was grinning.

Their scuffling went on for a good few minutes before they realized that their father's right hand man, Heimdall, was watching.

Heimdall glared at them and they stopped, their grins remained however.

Their meeting was tortuously slow, agonizing now that Tony had postponed their meeting till after lunch. Apparently their new head, the 'code maker' as they called him, decided that their company was not good enough to be prompt to.

Thor had stood the second the interns shut up "Excellent meeting, friends. Now please excuse me"

Balder shook his head at his younger brother and turned to the people before him, ready to ask whatever questions Thor ran from.

Thor walked to his office and closed the door behind him. His assistant, a girl named Bella, was told to hold all unimportant calls for him and divert the important ones to Balder.

"Yes, sir" she droned before doing as he asked.

Inside his spacious and luxurious office, Thor pulled down the blinds, shrugged his suit off and placed it on the stand before all but crashing into the large, leather couch that had been his sleeping space more than once.

He kicked off his shoes and put an arm across his eyes, ready to get a few hours of sleep before their meeting with Stark.

He was just about to fall asleep when his door opened and heavy steps came in.

"Nice to see you doing something productive"

Thor contemplated the farce of pretending to sleep, to not answer him, but his brother knew him far too well.

He groaned instead "What do you want?"

Balder shrugged and walked over, straightening Thor's overturned shoe with the toe of his own "Wanted to see why you rushed out of there like that"

Thor grunted a response, not moving his arm.

Balder pushed Thor's legs away till Thor retracted them, then grimaced when he placed them in his lap the second he sat down. He didn't shove them down, though.

 "You know he probably meant it as a joke"

"I don't care"

"Yes, you do" Balder looked at his covered face "you pretend that you don't, but you do."

"Is there a point to this?" Thor asked

"Probably" Balder said "but I can't remember it while Amora's lipstick shines on your shirt"

Thor immediately moved his arm and looked down. Balder laughed when Thor raised his dry glare to him. There was nothing there.

"Come on, Thor"

"Come on, what?" Thor fell back again, arm across his eyes once more

"What is bothering you? Other than Dad" Balder asked

Thor heaved a sigh "Nothing is bothering me, Balder, I just didn't sleep last night"

"Why not?"

Thor raised his arm long enough to arch a brow

"Oh" Balder looked away

There was silence again.

"Are you going to tell her?" Balder asked after a while

Thor shrugged

"Thor!" Balder shook his legs

"What?" Thor nearly whined

"Are you going to tell Amora you are engaged?" Balder asked

"I don't know, maybe" Thor replied

"When?" Balder prodded

"Whenever. Why are you so interested all of a sudden?" Thor asked

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt" Balder said "or see Jane hurt. She may not be perfect for you and she may have done you wrong, but she doesn't deserve to get hurt."

Again, Thor just shrugged. He didn't like it when he was denied sleep.

"Thor"

"What?" Thor droned

"Don't do this to yourself" Balder said simply "you are not a cheater. You are a wonderful person, sincere and honest. What happened to you?"

"Maybe I changed"

Balder shook his head "No, you're still too annoying for that"

Thor gave him another glare.

"Did you tell Mother about Amora?" Thor asked

Balder frowned "What? No, why?" his eyes widened "She knows?"

Thor nodded "Yes, sank her teeth into me the second I came home. I wonder how she knows."

Balder thought about it but came up with no answer.

"That leaves you in trouble, brother dearest," Balder said "because if Mother knows, chances are Jane will find out, too."

Thor hummed "Maybe"

Balder gave him a reading look "Ah, I see. This is another plan to break off the engagement, isn't it? You _want_ Jane to know, don't you?"

"Don't you have something important to do?" Thor asked "Like watching Desperate Housewives and worrying about menopause?"

Balder hit him

"Ow!" Thor sat up, rubbing his rib where Balder had rammed his fingers painfully "that hurt"

"I know" Balder grinned, pushing his legs off and standing "the meeting is in two hours. I'll come back to wake you up around 1.30 alright?"

"Whatever" Thor turned over, turning his back to Balder.

"Sweet dreams"

Thor groaned and closed his eyes.

Sleep didn't come.

***

Thor stifled his yawn with difficulty, gaining a sympathetic look from his brother.

Tony and his assistant were talking to Heimdall, explaining their requirements for a metal that would sustain heavy fire, extreme heat and extreme cold.

"What you are talking about is a blend of several metals" Heimdall said "that is not going to be easy. Or cheap"

Balder rolled his eyes a second after Thor. Like their father, Heimdall talked about money, right to the point, this man was.

"I know" Tony said, his smile never wavering "but I'm sure you know that money is no issue. Can you do it or not?"

"We will try" Heimdall said "I'll send word to the mills immediately."

"Actually" Balder said "you will be going to the mills. Give them the order in person"

"Excuse me?" Heimdall said

Even Thor looked at his brother

"There have been rumors of corporate spies in our mill, I'm sure you've heard already" Balder said "someone from Jotunhiem Steel. I don't know who but I wish to find out. Other than my brother, you are the one man I trust completely and that is why I ask you to aid me in this"

"Balder ..."

Balder cut Thor off with a single look.

"I ..."

"Find out who is behind this" Balder cut Heimdall off "I can tolerate many things; espionage is not one of them."   

"How do you know this?" Heimdall asked "who is your source?"

Balder gave him a hard look "That is not your concern. Finding out the spy should be your anxiety. You may leave at your earliest convenience"

Heimdall tried glaring at him, but in the end he realized it was futile. Thor and Balder owned the company. He may have a hand in its birth and growth, but he didn't own it. He was an employee at the end of the day and they were his employers.

"Very well" he nodded "I will leave in a few days time"

"Good" Balder nodded, then turned to Tony "Stark, consider your demands met. As soon as Heimdall can, he will start reporting us of the goings on in our factory. Now, I wish to know where your new head of diagnostics is. We have been having some issues with our computers here and in the factory"

"Ah" Tony smiled "He's on his way. Relax, Odinson, I won't go back on my word to your father."

"Who is he?" Thor asked before Balder could start a useless argument "and what makes him so special?"

"He's a genius" Tony said "he created this program, it's like an anti virus, only without the 'anti'. It detects when people send a virus or try and hack into encrypted files and stuff. Then, not only does it stop them, it fights back, plants a virus of its own into their computers and destroy all their files. It's brilliant."

" Impressive" Balder conceded "where is he?"

Tony glanced at his phone "Well, as of two minutes ago, on the elevator."

They waited for thirty seconds before the doors opened and Bella led in a tall man dressed in a grey suit.

His short cropped grey hair stood untidily on end as his deep brown eyes scanned the room "Afternoon, gentlemen" there was a subtle lilt in his voice.

"Svad!" Tony grinned at the man as he stood "Come in, we've been waiting for you"

Svad walked in, and surveyed the room and the two men in it "Ladies"

Balder rolled his eyes heavenwards  _Oyy_

"Good afternoon" Thor said

"Oh!" Svad said "You're British, that's cool. I'm Swedish, ever been to Sweden?"

"Many times, it's a beautiful place" Thor stood and extended a hand "Thor Odinson. That's my brother, Balder"

Balder nodded and he stood and shook Svad's hand "Pleasure to have you on board."

"Pleasure to be on board" Svad smiled "Svad Svadilfari, name's hard to pronounce, so call me Svad."

Thor smiled "Svad. Absolute pleasure to meet you. Tony had been telling us about your remarkable talents. Would you mind elaborating?"

"Sure" Svad said, already helping himself to Thor's vacated seat "Okay, so where do I begin?"

"Why not the start?" Balder asked "Talk about yourself, where you came from, how you ended up in New York"

"Okay" Svad nodded, "I can do that"

He was thirty five, from Stockholm, brought here when he was ten since his parents wanted a better life. However, they had a car crash not even five months later. With no family, Svad was put into foster care. He didn't like it and ran away when he was fifteen. He got a job at a 'no questions asked' inn where he realized his love for computers. He worked himself up a small fortune and put himself through computer courses, he learned a lot through those, creating programs, going through other people's computers by a simple code. He loved it.

Then he made the mistake of trying to hack into Tony's computers as a challenge.

Tony chuckled "I had him pinned in ten seconds flat. Knew where he was, what he did and where he had come from. It didn't take long after that to come face to face with him."

"He offered me a choice" Svad said "either work for him or stay in the tiny empty life I had. Needless to say, I chose him"

"Jumped at the offer, more like it" Tony reached over and patted his back "this guy has helped me create an iron wall against my technology. Nothing passes his creations"

Svad grinned proudly "Yeah"

"Well, I'm pleased to hear that" Balder said, the first thing he spoke since Svad started talking "and I hope you like it here in Asgard just as much as you liked it in Stark Industries. We could use a man of your intelligence"

Svad bowed his head in gratitude

"Now, how's about a tour?" he asked "I would love to see my new office"

"Certainly" Balder said, standing.

Thor didn't hear a thing as they gave Svad the tour, showed him around. His mind was buzzing from lack of sleep and he desperately needed to find a place to rest.

So, he wasn't exactly conscious when he slammed face first into a glass door without pushing it in.

Thor fell flat on his back, his hands over his stinging face.

"Thor!"

Balder fell on his knees beside him "Are you alright?"

He grabbed Thor's wrists and pulled his hands away, revealing a bruise on his forehead and bleeding nose and mouth.

Behind Balder, Tony and Svad were having a hard time keeping a straight face.

Thor groaned and hid his face again, turning to his side as Balder demanded a first aid kit from the many, many people that had witnessed Thor's ungraceful accident.

***

Thor hissed as Balder pressed the ice pack on his forehead

"Sorry"

"No you're not" Thor said immediately "you can't keep a straight face"

Balder bit his lip to keep from smiling as he treated Thor's swollen lip, using Thor's hiss of pain to compose himself.

"You bit clean through your lip" Balder said "you will need stitches"

Thor grunted, unable to do much since his lower lip was held out.

"So, you mind" Balder cleared his throat "telling me what happened?"

"I already told you" Thor groaned "I didn't sleep last night."

Balder nodded and noticed a tiny cut in the middle of Thor's bruise "Why don't you go home? I can handle these guys fine"

"Really?" Thor winced as his brother put antiseptic on his forehead "without going for Tony's throat?"

Balder laughed softly, the sound deep "I can manage. What?" he asked at Thor's disbelieving look "I can be nice if I want to"

"Whatever" Thor said "just don't screw it up or do something embarrassing"

"More embarrassing than walking into a glass door?" Balder asked and stepped back

"Idiot" Thor shoved him "get away from me"

Balder chuckled and threw the used cotton balls away "Get out of here, take a nice, long nap"

Thor rolled his eyes but picked up his jacket "You sure?"

Balder waved him off "Go, before you fall asleep where you stand"

"Thanks, bro" Thor pressed his shoulder in gratitude as Balder packed up the kit "See you later"

"Yes, yes of course" Balder waved him off.

Thor kept his gaze lowered as he walked through the halls, only lifting them when his phone rang.

"Perfect" Thor growled and picked up the call "Hey, Jane"

"Hi, my love" Jane cooed "I missed you"

Shifting his jacket to the arm holding the phone, Thor dug around his pocket for keys "I missed you too. Thought about you all day"

"Really?" she asked "what did you think?"

_That I want this over between us. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you. Things have changed, Jane, I don't want the life you do. Please just let me go before I resent you &#150; more than I already do._

That's what he wanted to say.

"Nothing special, just the way you think" he said instead

"What about it?" she asked

"Your eyes light up instead of blanking out" Thor opened his car and slid in "and you get far too excited for someone talking about stars"

The car revved powerfully as Jane laughed.

"They are beautiful, Thor" she said, as if coaxing more compliments from him "they are magic"

"So are you"

Thor could deal out false compliments like drugs. He didn't even need to be creative; he could use clichés and still make her melt.

He stepped on the gas, hand idly holding the phone as he maneuvered himself into traffic. Their idle banter continued, Thor only half listening as she explained her latest research or something.

He was getting frustrated by the second and his foot increased the pressure on the accelerator without him knowing.

_I don't want this! I don't want you in my life, woman, just understand it. Just let me go._

He meant to turn right at a signal, but somehow, with Jane talking in his ear and his frustration increasing, Thor found himself going straight and into the most popular place in New York.

'Hel's' was a combination of grace, poise and tequila.

The whole place was done in rich colors, gold, black, emeralds and silver. It was huge, three floors served as the restaurant and the first floor and basement combined to make a bar and dance floor.

As he pulled up, people were in line outside the double doors, waiting for the security guards to let them in. Thor parked his expensive silver and red tinted Porsche before getting out and heading for the line.

Men and women glanced at him, at his radiating power and strikingly bright blonde hair. Then his bruise and swollen lip.

Music thumped inside, the base could be felt in his chest as he walked up to the security guard.

"Thor Odinson" his deep voice stated as he handed the security guard his I.D "I'm not on the list, so don't bother checking."

The guard, almost a head shorter than Thor glanced at the I.D, then at the man himself "I know you, you run Asgard Industries, don't you?"

"Yes" Thor said dryly and took his I.D back "Am I in or out?"

The guard didn't reply; he simply moved the thick velvet rope away and Thor walked on without a backwards glance to the dismayed people.

Inside, the music was so loud, it vibrated against him. People danced and talked all around him, drinks held in their hands, heads thrown back as they moved to the beat of the music.

Thor ignored the dancing bodies, the complete bliss induced ignorance of the people and walked straight to the bar.

There were four bars scattered on this floor and if he glanced down from the veranda he stood on, he could see more bars in the basement where even more people danced and drank. Up above, the ceiling reflected whatever happened downstairs in the shining aluminum that looked far too clean to be a metal. Thor saw his own upturned face, the frown on his features and the still tightly tied hair.

He reached behind him and pulled his hair free, shaking it into the cascade of gold that it naturally was.

He immediately felt better.

Mood elevated slightly, Thor made his way to the closest bar and raised his hand for an order.

When the bartender didn't notice, he whistled "Hey!"

The man turned and looked at him just as one of the many revolving lights hit him.

The effect on him was remarkable. His pale, pale skin seemed to shine under the light blue light, his black hair glowed.

Thor blinked, forgetting himself for just a second, when the man's sharp emerald gaze fell on him.

Then it was over.

"Vodka and coke, please" Thor called

The man nodded wordlessly and went about making his drink. Thor took the time to watch the place around him.

It was rich; expensive. Even the counter before him seemed to glitter like diamonds.

Everything was so clean and shiny that Thor felt an urge to touch everything. The music was loud and devoid of words, just plain, untainted sounds that made him bounce his foot to it. There was no smell of access liquor or any other smell associated with a bar. If he concentrated, he could smell musk and the slightest hint of crisp money.

His drink arrived with a sharp click.

"Twelve dollars" the bartender turned his gaze to Thor "put the money under your glass when you are done"

Thor nodded and picked up his glass, draining it in seconds "Another"

The man lifted a brow "Don't you want to smash the glass on the ground?"

Thor frowned "What?"

The man shook his head "Nothing"

As he took the glass from him, Thor thought he heard him mutter something very similar to 'Neanderthal'.

His next drink arrived and Thor sipped it slowly, intending on enjoying it. He didn't know when two glasses turned to three or when three turned to five, then ten, then thirteen.

"Enough"

Thor blinked lazily at the bartender before him "What?"

"I said enough" green eyes focused on him "we have a policy against deliberately getting people drunk, especially when they are alone"

"I can handle it" Thor said, frowning

The man rolled his eyes "Yeah, right. Give me your keys and your I.D"

"What? Why?" Thor pushed back his stool, almost falling over.

The man raised his brows  _Need another reason?_

Scowling, Thor gave him his car keys and his I.D card. Then, as an afterthought, handed him his phone as well.

At his confused gaze, Thor explained "Call the name Balder if I pass out and keep the drinks coming!"

The man rolled his eyes and put Thor's things in a compartment under the counter.

Thor's drink arrived a few moments later.

***

It was around nine when Balder's cell phone rang.

He was leaving the office and fished his phone out from his blazer.

'Thor'

"Hello" he answered

"Is this Balder?" an unfamiliar voice asked

Balder stopped walking "Yes, who is this?"

"I have a Thor Odinson here, dancing on my bar and singing Eye of the Tiger for the eighth consecutive time" the man said "I'm at Hel's, do you know it?"

Balder groaned, hand going to his forehead "Oh no ..."

"I'm guessing that you do" the man said "if you could pick him up, it would be great. Thank you"

"I'll be right there" Balder sighed "thank - "

The man hung up.

"You" Balder pulled his phone down.

He looked at his wrist watch and sighed

Thor was going to die tonight.

When he reached the bar fifteen minutes later, his jaw dropped. Thor was bare to the waist, swinging his blazer in the air and singing at the top of his lungs. Women and men surrounded him, cheering him on.

Someone was taking pictures.

_"It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight! Rising up to the challenge of our rivals! And the last lone survivor - "_

"Thor!" Balder yelled, cutting him off "what the hell are you doing?"

Thor looked down at him with a frown so comical, Balder stepped back.

"Brother!" Thor hollered "join me!"

"Are you insane?" Balder asked, blinking when he saw a few bills stuffed into Thor's waistband "get down from there"

"I can't!" Thor replied "I have people that love me!"

 A cheer sounded from behind Balder, fraying on his temper.

"Thor Odinson get down this instant!" Balder commanded

Thor looked at him and pouted gingerly because it hurt his lip "Why do you ruin all the fun I have?"

"Because I can" Balder hissed "now get down"

Thor rolled his eyes "Fine"

Then he lifted a hand to his crowd "Goodnight! I love you all"

Thor stepped back as he stumbled

And lost all footing.

Balder cried out when Thor fell back, right on top of the poor bartender behind him. Bottles and glass shelves shattered as the men crashed into them and landed in an undignified heap on the ground.

"Thor!" Balder rushed over to look over the counter.

"Get off me, you big oaf!" the bartender shoved Thor's weight off and kicked him

"Are you alright?" Balder asked once the man stood, pushing his hair back

"You are paying for this" he poked Balder's chest "both of you, for everything!"

Balder felt the gaze of the people on him and raised his hands in surrender "Alright, alright. Just let me take him home"

The man narrowed his gaze at him, then put something on the counter with a loud crunch.

Thor managed to right himself with the help of another bartender.

Balder looked down at Thor's car keys, I.D and phone. He bit his lip, looking guilty.

Thor was helped out to his side by two men.

Balder's lips thinned at his brother's expression. He was proud of himself.

"Where's ma coat?" Thor slurred, pulling a bare arm around Balder's shoulders.

"Here" a man handed Thor his jacket "a few women stuffed their numbers in your pocket and I think one of them stole your shirt"

Despite his mood, Balder felt his lips quirk "Thank you"

Thor took the coat and pulled into it, leaving the front open to show his finely muscled form. He felt Balder hold his arm more firmly around his shoulders and lead him out.

"M'car" Thor slurred

"Too bad" Balder clicked his remote and his BMW chirped to life. He pulled open the door and sat his brother inside before pulling his belt across his torso and closing the door.

When he slid in, Thor looked at him with large eyes "'m sorry"

"I know" Balder started the car

"No ..." Thor whined "you still mad"

Balder didn't say anything as he reversed the car. He was highly aware of his younger brother's gaze.

"Bald'r ...." Thor whispered "'m really, really sorry, brother"

Balder sighed and looked at him, stopping the car. Thor's eyes were huge and pleading. No one resisted that look.

Balder growled "Fine, I forgive you"

Immediately, Thor grinned "I love ya"

"But not too much" Balder stepped on the gas "what were you thinking, Thor? You know what sort of scandals we are open to. Why bait people?"

Thor sighed and looked away.

"No, don't look away" Balder said gently "look at me, Thor."

Thor slowly looked at him

"Why would you get drunk?" Balder asked "you haven't done it in years"

Thor sighed loudly, contemplating.

"Thor?" Balder prompted after a very long silence

"I don' want to marry Jane" Thor said, startling his brother "I don' wan' to spend my life with 'er. It's not that I don't like 'er, I do, I love her. Just not in the way that counts. I feel trapped, claustrophobic, 'cause if I call off the engagemen' she will kill herself and Mother will cry and Father will hate me even more."

Balder watched the traffic then turned his gaze back to Thor

"I hate that 'm cheating on her" Thor said "but it's the only way. I have to make her call it off because&#133;I don't know what else to do!"

"Have you told Jane any of this?" Balder asked

Thor groaned and pulled his knees up in irritation, rubbing his hands over his face. Then he relaxed completely.

"I tried" Thor said "and you know what happened"

Balder nodded "Thor, I think you should talk to her face to face, not over the phone. Keeping everything to yourself and then getting drunk doesn't solve anything"

Thor giggled "It made me happy"

"Yeah" Balder said, lips thinned "I'll ask you how happy you are when you wake up"

Thor laughed, then grimaced "Oh no"

"What?" Balder asked

"Mom and Dad will be pissed" Thor said, almost childishly "I don' want them to know I'm drunk"

Balder chuckled "That will be a problem"

Thor groaned "No ...."

Balder laughed when Thor curled up on himself "Okay, tell you what. I'll make you a deal. I will help you get past Mother and Father if you promise not to do this again"

"Promise!" Thor said, instantly happy

"No, I mean a real promise" Balder said. He raised his hand, middle finger out "like when we were kids"

Thor copied the gesture and they twined their fingers.

"May whoever breaks this promise, be fucked for all eternity" they chorused.

Laughing, Thor leaned back in his seat "So how are you going to get me past the old man?"

Balder grinned "You'll see" 

Thor didn't see. He fell asleep.

Balder shook his head and got out of the car. As he straightened, Mjolnir came bounding to his side, barking happily and trying to get at the sleeping Thor in the car.

"Hey boy, easy" Balder said, pulling on the dog's collar and crouching down "hey, listen to me"

He made Mjolnir face him "I have a very important job for you, understand?"

Mjolnir wagged his tail.

"I want you to go in and destroy whatever you see" Balder told him "create chaos, run around, bark like a manic, understand?"

The dog yipped

"Idiot" Balder shook his head. He stood and made his way to the backdoor.

Frigga was there, reading a magazine on the kitchen table.

Biting his lip as he thought, Balder's blue eyes searched and finally found a squeaky toy that belonged to Mjolnir.

He grinned

***

Frigga turned the page of her magazine and concentrated, the recipe for Lemon Chicken looked highly inviting and she thought about telling their chef to try it.

A squeak interrupted her and a second later, a rubber toy bounced in front of her on the table, then sprung to the floor.

"Oh no..."

A second later, their window burst as Mjolnir tore through in a rain of glass and wood and mud.

Frigga shrieked and narrowly missed falling out of her chair.

Mjolnir grabbed the toy in his mouth and began running around the kitchen, howling.

"What happened?" Odin ran in, hearing the crash, scream and the clank of pots and pans as Mjolnir threw everything about in his mad dash.

"Mjolnir!" Odin yelled, running towards the dog.

But Mjolnir had other ideas. He dodged Odin, sprinting to the side, jumping on the counter and throwing almost everything in his path on the marble floor.

Frigga ran over and pressed a bell that rang for their night guard.

Odin still chased the dog, cursing whenever he missed.

Outside, Balder calmly opened the door to his car, got Thor out and balanced the large man in his arms. His scant superiority in height proved vital as he carried his brother's sleeping form to the door before releasing his legs to open the door. Then he pulled his hands under Thor's knees again and walked in.

Sounds of shrieking, breaking and howling could be heard from the kitchen on the other side of the house and Balder grinned, kicking the door shut and carrying Thor upstairs to his room. Nudging the door open with his foot, Balder placed Thor on the bed, removed his shoes, jacket and socks, then pulled the covers over him before turning to leave.

"Sweet dreams"

He flicked off the light and closed the door behind him.

***

The shrill tone of his cell phone was like needles in his brain.

Thor reached out, patting his bedside table as he searched for it.

Cursing when he couldn't find it and feeling a migraine reach painful intensity; he sat up and found the phone in his trousers' pocket. He yanked it out, cut the call, shut off the phone and slammed it on the bedside table before falling back into bed again.

He lay there for a good hour, feeling his migraine dissipate. His eyes drooped again and he fell asleep.

He woke a second time to dark skies.

"Damn it" he mumbled and pushed himself off the bed.

He groaned when his mouth felt dry and his head felt dull. Rubbing his hands over his face, Thor stood, stumbled, then gained his balance and padded to the bathroom for a nice, long shower.

He emerged an hour later, hair dripping wet, to change into a sweat shirt and sweat pants. He ran a brush through his hair, leaving them open and went downstairs barefoot.

It was twelve at night. He had slept for a whole day.

"Damn"

Odin was sitting in the living room, watching TV.

"Hey, Dad" Thor greeted

"Thor" Odin nodded to him "feeling better?"

Thor furrowed his brow "What?"

Odin gave him a dry look "Don't tell me you think I don't know what happened last night?"

Thor felt a pang of nerves "What happened?"

"You got drunk" Odin stated "like the boy you are, and got beat up from the looks of your face. Your brother snuck you in thinking I would never notice and then you slept for a day. Did I miss anything?"

_Yes, you didn't say what a disappointment I am as a son and you didn't mention what a failure I am as a man_

"No, Father" Thor sighed

"What were you thinking?" Odin asked "And please don't say you were having fun because that would be pathetic. Even for you."

"Father..."

"I'm not done!" Odin snapped

_Of course not_

"Do you realize what that dog did last night?" Odin asked "he destroyed half our kitchen, that's three thousand dollars worth of damage!"

_Just three? I remember you topping that by five a few times_

"I thought I raised you better than this, Thor! I wish, I hope, everyday that somehow you become the man I know you can be, but all you have done is disappoint me."

_You raised me? I don't think so, old man._

"Sometimes I feel like you do it deliberately" Odin continued "just to get back at me."

Thor managed not to roll his eyes

"Other times, I think it is because I spoiled you far too much"

Thor blinked.  _Okay, this is new_

"Maybe if you lived the life I did, you would appreciate what you have" Odin said, then sighed "maybe not, I don't know anymore ...just ...."

"Father?"

"Sign Svadilfari on tomorrow" Odin said "make sure he gets what he wants till he signs that damned paper, understand?"

"Yes, sir"

"And go sleep" Odin turned off the TV "you have work tomorrow and staying awake all night won't help."

"Yes, sir" Thor said as Odin stood

"There is some pizza leftover in the fridge" Odin said "eat before sleeping"

"Yes, sir"

"Good night, Thor"

"Good night, Father"

Thor didn't sleep and he didn't eat. He stayed up all night and watched TV.

He regretted it the instant Svad walked into the meeting room the next morning.

He was dressed in grey again, looking down at the contract in his hand. His brown eyes scanned the paper and occasionally he lifted a hand to run through his premature grey hair.

Thor watched impassively from by the window, sipping his coffee.

"Okay, this seems about right" Svad said "hand me a pen"

Balder smiled and gave him what he wanted. Svad signed with a flourish

"Ta da!"

Thor snorted softly and drank his coffee

"Welcome aboard" Balder grinned at Svad.

Svad smiled back and they shook hands "This calls for a celebration. My treat of course."

"Oh no, we can't possibly let you..."

Thor ignored the banter and looked out of the window, watching pigeons fly across the sky in a graceful angle. He envied them.

"Thor!"

Thor looked at Balder "Yes?"

"Svad just invited both of us to a cocktail party tonight" Balder told him.

"Oh" Thor smiled at him, raising his cup to him "we will be there, don't worry"

"Excellent" Svad clapped his hands together "Now, before I go to my new office, is there anything else you wish to know about me? Something in particular you want to discuss?"

"No, I don't think so" Balder said "is there something you wish to volunteer?"

Svad thought about it for a few seconds "I'm gay"

Thor choked in hot coffee, coughing as the scalding drink went down the wrong way.

"Jesus!" Balder and Svad rushed over, punching and slapping his back.

Thor raised his hands after a coughing spell "I'm fine, it's okay"

"You sure?" Svad asked, smiling "did my revelation scare you?"

Thor flushed red "No, it's just...um...I didn't think you would...just... say it"

Balder's lips thinned at the lame words but Svad only laughed "Relax, bro, I'm just messing with you"

Thor pretended not to notice the relief on his brother's face.

Yikes

***

The party was a surprising turn around for the events of the day.

Thor threw back a glass of champagne and snagged another off the passing waiter.

After showing Svad his new office, Thor had gone to his own office to tend to some neglected paperwork and look at the emails his friend and co worker, Fandral had sent him.

He had found new sights that housed a rare metal and wanted Thor to buy it. It would be expensive, the email said, but it was worth it.

He was just typing a reply when his door slammed open.

"Forget something?" Amora snapped at him

"Oh shit ..."

It hadn't ended well.

Thor had sent back his stunned assistant and Amora had clawed into him mercilessly. She had screamed and insulted and then cried, then gotten angry again, called him a few inventive names, then slammed back out like a tornado.

Thor had promised Bella a raise if she kept silent. He had lied, of course, she wasn't doing a good enough job and had decided to let her go.

He roved his gaze over the room now, standing in Svad's rich townhouse and observing all the people around.

They were fifty of his closest friends and colleagues, mostly from Stark Industries but Thor could make out a few people he'd seen about his office as well. He could already see Tony talking with Pepper on the other side of the room.

"So, having fun?"

Thor turned as Svad came to stand beside him "I was observing your house. You live here alone?"

"Oh no" Svad said "my partner and I have been living here for some time now, almost seven years"

"Wow" Thor snagged another glass "that long?"

"Yup" Svad said "been married for that long so yeah. Moved here when I was twenty nine. We fell in love with it instantly and haven't moved since"

"Nice" Thor said, mainly because he didn't know what else to say "lucky guy"

"I know" Svad winked "hey, you should meet him"

Thor began to protest but Svad was having none of it

"Stay here, he's bound to be here somewhere" Svad said before slipping away.

Thor groaned and leaned back against the wall. He searched for Balder, hoping to convince him into leaving.

But Svad was already back.

"Thor Odinson" he grinned "I would like you to meet the love of my life, Loki Laufeyson"

Thor turned his welcoming grin to the man Svad pulled ahead, only to feel his jaw drop.

  _Shit_!

Emerald green eyes scrutinized him as the bartender from Hel's looked at him "Hello, Mr. Odinson."

Thor blinks at the man, his extended limb, his greeting and the smile on his pale, pale face.

It changed his whole face, Thor noticed, making the high cheekbones look  _pretty_ , though the word shouldn't b used on a man, his pink lips supple and the aquiline features all turn soft. He looked stunning, like a perfect marble statue; real and unreal at the same time.

Then he noticed that there was something akin to anxiety in his startling green eyes as he waited for Thor's response.

He didn't want Svad to know that they knew each other.

"Pleased to meet you" Thor took his hand, soft and lean in his own, and shook "nice place you have here"

Loki smiled "Thank you, we've been here for seven years now"

"I know, Svad told me" Thor said "congratulations on making seven years, Mr. Laufeyson"

Something moved in Loki's gaze that Thor couldn't decipher "Please, call me Loki"

There was a hint of an accent somewhere in Loki's voice. He was British, that Thor could easily tell, but there was another country, hidden deep within his tongue and Thor found himself with a desire to know.

"So, where are you from?" Thor asked.

"England" Loki said "but I spent the first four years of my life in France"

And that was the pleasant lilt.

"I moved here when I was seven and ..."

"And that's when I met him" Svad cut in, pulling an arm around Loki's shoulders "this love of my life has known me since I was sixteen. Knows me inside and out"

Thor probably imagined it, the slight wince that Loki gave before his features turned to irritation.

"Why don't you mingle?" Loki asked Svad "your guests might feel neglected"

Svad laughed "Always worried. Thor, you might wish to turn away if it bothers your because I am about to kiss him"

Thor politely turned his gaze away as Svad leaned over and planted his lips full on Loki's mouth.

Thor felt a strange feeling in his gut and it began to hurt when he heard Svad groan.

Loki pulled away from him "Svad, please, people are watching"

"Let them" Svad lowered his head again and kissed Loki once more, deepening it till he heard his friends clap and whoop.

Loki was flushed by the time he was released and kept his gaze on the floor.

"Am I the luckiest man here or what?" Svad cheered and disappeared into his friends.

Thor, who was admiring the ceiling, gasped when he felt a hand on his wrist and a sharp yank as Loki dragged him somewhere.

"Hey, what?"

The man didn't reply. He pulled Thor into a room and closed the door. He turned to face him.

"Why didn't you tell him that we know each other?" he demanded.

Thor blinked "I'm sorry, what?"

Loki rolled his eyes "Are you drunk again? I asked you why you didn't tell Svad that we met."

"Uh..." Thor began to think around this strange situation and his drink "because you didn't want me to, I assumed ..."

"Liar" Loki said "tell me the truth"

Thor's mouth hung open. No one had ever called him that word before. Ever.

"I swear, I'm telling you the truth" Thor replied

"No, you have an agenda" Loki said "what is it? Do you want money? Do you want me to take my claim of you paying for the repairs back?"

Thor shook his head, utterly confused "What are you talking about?"

Loki exhaled loudly and threw his arms over his head in exasperation "Do you want to blackmail me?"

Thor blinked again, opening his mouth and closing it twice before replying "I am not going to dignify that with an answer"

Loki narrowed his eyes at him, suspiciously. He crossed his arms over his chest and contemplated Thor. He seemed to be sizing him up.

Thor was perhaps three or two inches taller than Loki and had a good vantage point of his face.

Loki raised his narrowed gaze to Thor's face "You mean to tell me you didn't say anything because you figured out I wanted to keep it silent?"

"Yes" Thor exhaled "it's called being polite. If I had known it would get me interrogated later, I wouldn't have bothered"

Loki's eyes widened, that same emotion in his gaze "No! Don't tell him anything."

Thor was taken aback "What? Why?"

"Do you need a reason for everything, Odinson?" Loki asked him as if he thought him stupid "just do as I say and I won't tell him it was you who destroyed our restaurant"

"Your...." Thor began "you _own_ Hel's?"

Loki rolled his eyes again "God, it's like talking to a child. Yes, we own it. How do you think we pay the rent?"

Thor felt a migraine coming on "I'm sorry, I have to go. I am getting a headache"

"Wait!" Loki suddenly blocked his path.

From his angle, Thor could make out the faint freckles on Loki's nose.

A sudden desire to touch them came over him.

"Don't tell Svad we already knew each other, okay?" Loki asked, looking at him "and you can have a favor on return"

"A favor?" Thor asked

"Nothing absurd, so keep it simple" Loki told him "but yes. Keep my secret and I will give you a favor"

_Keep my secret_

Why the hell did that sound so hot to Thor? He felt slight stirrings in his loins.

He swallowed "Fine, deal"

Loki seemed to relax, his shoulders fell back and he appeared less bristled "Good. Now let's go before people start talking"

"Yes, we wouldn't want that..." Thor began but Loki had already turned to leave

"Oh and one more thing" Loki spoke over his shoulder "you can't call me Loki. Call me by my surname"

He was gone a heartbeat later.

Thor was still mulling over the strange incident when he lay down to sleep that night.

***

"So" Svad came up behind Loki and pulled his arms across his waist "have fun tonight?"

Loki, who had tensed slightly, relaxed in his grip "Of course I did. It's always nice to meet your friends."

Svad was Balder's height, so some five inches taller than Loki. He craned his neck up to place his chin on Loki's head.

"You spent almost all the time in the kitchen"

Loki chuckled softly, one hand going to rest on Svad's around his waist "Someone had to work while you partied"

Svad chuckled deeply "What do you think of my new colleagues?"

Loki stilled for a millisecond before replying "They are nice, but I only just met them so I can't be that good a judge"

Svad hummed and lowered his head, brushing his lips across Loki's nape. Loki shivered, closing his eyes and Svad moved one hand to tilt his head away for better access.

His lips raked across Loki's long, elegant neck up to his ear that Svad caught between his teeth.

"Liar, you met them before" Svad spoke huskily

Loki's eyes snapped open.

"When you were working at Hel's" Svad tightened his grip ever so slightly around Loki's waist "am I right?"

"Svad ..." Loki swallowed audibly, his heart racing.

Svad let his ear go and proceeded to kiss his neck "I told you I don't want you to work. You have been doing it your whole damned life, you deserve a break. What do you think I am here for, my love?"

Loki swallowed again "I want to work, Svad, I feel caged doing nothing"

Svad chuckled, making Loki gasp when he bit down on his neck "I didn't tell you to do nothing. I just don't want you to bury yourself into the ground like you do when you work. Is that so bad?"

His hand traveled down to Loki's trousers "Is it?"

Loki's breathing accelerated "No..."

"Good" Svad chuckled, pulling his zipper down "but there is something else I wish to be buried and it won't be in the ground"

Loki yelped when Svad spun him around and pushed him down on the bed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right when Thor couldn't mess things up anymore - he does.

Sundays were almost always a torture for Thor. Since it was everyone's day off, Frigga insisted on a get together for lunch, brunch, tea or dinner or sometimes just invite friends and family over to spend the whole day in their home. There would be games, barbeque, drinks and occasionally someone would get hammered while everyone else watched.

Thor hated Sundays. It was like work for him, putting on a pleasant face and pretending to enjoy it like everyone else. It exhausted him, it bored him and he thought it pathetic.

He didn't know why, everyone else seemed to enjoy it, but he loathed getting out of bed on Sundays and going to start his masquerade downstairs.

 His only saving grace was his friends.

Thor had many friends, all of them good, honest people and all of them devoted to him. He had sent out a desperate plea for help to them, almost begging them to come over and ease the pain he would experience today.

They all agreed.

"Hell," Tony said as he answered his phone "maybe you could even invite Svad. What say?"

"Uh ..." Thor was a little reluctant

"Come on, man" Tony said "he invited you to his place and even if he hadn't, this will create a good foundation for your work relationship"

Thor hummed "Yeah, you're right. Fine I'll call him"

"That's a good boy" Tony smiled "So, who all is coming?"

"Well, there's you, Steve, Bruce, Clint and Nat" Thor told him, "Theoric, Sigyn, Sif, Volstagg and the others"

Tony grinned "Sigyn?"

Thor sighed "Tony, for the love of God, she's married. And have you forgotten what Theo looks like? He would tear you apart"

"Did I say anything other than her name, Thor?"

"No," Thor replied "but the way you said it should have locked you up for verbal molestation"

Tony laughed then, asking if that was a thing.

There was more friendly conversation, then Thor hung up and dialed Svad's number.

He had seen him a lot this past month, he was always there - just there. Either around the corner, or the doorjamb or the coffee room, he just was.

He was a friendly man, everyone liked him. His jokes made everyone laugh and his random acts of kindness found him his way inside their hearts.

A few days ago, he lent money to an intern whose brother had a car accident and she had been unable to get her hands on the needed money quickly. He told her not to worry about paying him back and focus on her brother's care. After that, he was just short of worshipped around the office.

But Thor didn't feel much warmth toward him.

True, they had hung out of work many times, going to his bar where Thor had created a scene before Loki, going bowling, shooting, they even had a drag race as Svad's insistence and Thor enjoyed it so much he wanted another round.

But Thor still felt it, a mental barrier whenever Svad smiled at him or touched his shoulder or even if someone else mentioned him. The barrier broke down quickly, but Thor couldn't understand why it stood in the first place.

He shook himself out of his thoughts when the phone was picked up.

"Svadilfari"

"Hey, Svad, how goes it?"

"Thor!" Svad breathed "how are you, pal?"

"Well as ever. You?" Thor asked

"Tired, exhausted, bored out of my mind" he exhaled "desperate"

"Um -"

"Just kidding, Thor" Svad laughed breathily "what can I do you for?"

"Why do you sound breathless?" Thor asked

"Exercising" Svad replied "I was on the elliptical when you called"

"Oh, sorry" Thor said "I just wanted to invite you to lunch today. Our family has this whole, embarrassing thing where they spend the day together" he shook his head "you know barbeque, games, the works. Can I count on you to come?"

"Hmm" Svad contemplated "Sure why not? What time?"

"Twelve, twelve thirty" Thor said "just bring a cake or something, Mom likes..."

"I have to bring something?" he asked incredulously

"Ah ..."

"Kidding, Thor" Svad laughed "you're so easy. Any specific cake you like?"

Thor thought about it "Well, Mother is fond of lemon meringue..."

"No" Svad cut in "I asked what cake  _you_ like, Thor"

Thor stilled suddenly, feeling a strange sensation unfurl in him "Uh ...what?"

Svad sighed "It's not a difficult question, Thor, do you like chocolate?"

"Yeah," Thor said, frowning. Why was he frowning? Maybe it was the way Svad stretched out the R in his name. It was almost seductive.

"Excellent" Svad said cheerfully "chocolate it is. See you in a few hours"

"See you"  

Thor cut the call but his frown didn't vanish.

What the hell was that?

He shook his head. Maybe he was just being friendly and Thor had read it wrong.

Growling, Thor ignored the almost sensual way Svad had said his name and went to take a shower.

He was just over reacting.

***

Their laughter could be heard on the other side of the street.

 A few neighbors had come out on their porches to glance at the fleet of visible cars parked in the Odinson's driveway through their gates.

They were expensive, bright and reeked of money.

A few overly curious neighbors had tried to steal an invitation to whatever was going by bringing them food or other things.

Sadly, they had been thanked and sent on their way by Thor, Balder or Frigga.

This was a private party, after all.

In their extensive backyard, that housed a pool, barbeque grill and a man-made oasis, their party was going on.

Music blared softly from the speakers as waiters moved about giving people champagne and small appetizers while Odin, Volstagg and one of Odin's friends tended to the barbeque.

Frigga and her handful of friends lounged in the oasis while the boys splashed about in the pool. Fandral dunked Clint under the water and yelped when Tony yanked his feet from under him.

Thor stood leaning against the wall, his hair drying in the sun and his hand holding an ice cold beer.

"Hey"

Thor looked at Natasha approached, pulling her towel around her waist and shaking her hair out.

"Hello" Thor grinned at her

"Nice party" she said, taking his beer and drinking from it

"That's mine" Thor said dryly

"I know" she turned her gaze to the men in the large pool "God, how I wish he would grow up"

Thor chuckled "Clint?"

"Who else?"

"Well, you could be referring to Fandral or Tony" Thor said "they are far more juvenile than they appear"

"Tell me about it" she scoffed "so how's work?"

"Awesome" he muttered, grabbing his beer back and taking a long swig

Natasha smirked at him "That bad, huh?"

Thor shrugged "It's alright, I mean I can manage everything with my eyes closed and it's easy ...."

"But you want more?" she asked, looking up at him "a challenge?"

Thor inclined his head "Yes"

She hummed and watched the party go on.

They were friends of his from different phases of his life. Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Steve he knew from his short time in military school; his father had insisted. Tony knew him from work and Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun and Sif had basically grown up with him. They went to the same school, belonged to the same neighborhood; their parents were friends with Odin and Frigga.

Though they were from different circles, they had blended together perfectly. They had clicked immediately and talked to each other as if they had known each other for their whole lives.

Only Theoric and Sigyn remained slightly aloof and that was because of Tony's past affair with Sigyn.

As Thor looked around, he didn't catch sight of the husband and wife.

"Damn it"

"What?" Natasha asked

"I think Sigyn and Theo are upstairs humping in my bed again" Thor groaned

Natasha laughed "Well that's what you get for leaving them unattended"

"I left Sigyn with Sif" Thor told her

"Who is currently making out with Fandral" Natasha pointed out

Thor looked and sure enough, both his friends were lip locked in the pool.

"Great, food _and_ a show! This is perfect!"

Thor and Natasha turned to see Svad walk in through the tall wrought iron doors.

"Svad" Thor smiled at him, pushing the slight unease away "you took your time"

"Yeah, I had some stuff lined up before I could be free" Svad said "Loki insisted on fixing a few leaks and tweak a few other things but hey!" he spread his hands "here I am"

"Glad to have you" Thor clapped him on the back and guided him inside "Svad, meet Natasha Romanoff, one of the most beautiful women I have had the pleasure of knowing"

Natasha rolled her eyes "Pleased to meet you"

"Svad Svadilfari" Svad took her hand and brought it to his lips "delighted to meet you"

Natasha fought the urge to roll her eyes again "So, you work with Thor?"

"Just started" Svad said "I used to work for Tony first but Thor expressed his desire to have me, so here I am"

_Thor expressed the desire to have me_

Those were not words friends said, Thor thought. Those were words of a lover.

God, what was the matter with him? Why was he looking for innuendos in everything Svad said?

He had to take his mind off this

"Loki couldn't come?" Thor asked

"Oh" Svad said "I didn't tell you? Damn, I'm such an ass. He had a headache, he couldn't come, though he wanted to." 

"That's unfortunate" Thor said. He felt a twinge of disappointment in his heart "give him my best"

"I will" Svad said

There fell a silence, then, in which each was thinking their own thoughts.

"I should go greet Balder" Svad said

"Yeah, sure" Thor nodded as Svad walked away

"Oh, and I put your cake on the kitchen table" Svad said over his shoulder "be sure to put it somewhere cool"

Thor raised a hand in acknowledgment.

"Nice guy" Natasha said "he's not from here is he?"

"He's Swiss" Thor said "like the chocolate"

Natasha turned to him with a 'what the hell' look and Thor looked at her with a befuddled gaze when he realized what he'd said.

Then both parted ways without a word.

Thor headed to the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of waiters going about their tasks.

His chef, Eli, was busy making salsa and few other sauces.

A large bag holding the cake box stood on the table. Thor walked over and lifted it, then stuffed it in the fridge, making a note to tell Frigga who got it later.

His phone rang. He picked up.

"Hello?" 

"Open the door, love" Jane said

Thor felt his stomach drop.

"Y-You're here?" Thor asked, his hand fisting

Jane laughed "Duh! Now hurry up, I can't wait to meet you!"

Thor hung up, took a few breaths and strengthened his resolve. He walked out of the kitchen and to open the door and let Jane in.

The second the door opened, a blur of brown and pink leapt on him.

Thor put his arms around Jane as she kissed him

"Hey" she said when she pulled back "surprise"

Thor managed a good enough grin and she kissed him again.

***

Apparently, Frigga and Odin wanted to surprise him and flew Jane over.

The party picked up after that, the lunch was a noisy, delicious affair and the games after that had everyone laughing. When they decided on racing, Thor was placed with Jane and Svad and won every race from the six legged one to the simple foot race. Charades had been mostly yelling and Thor used this to unleash some frustration. Then they had played volleyball and a few more water sports till the sun finally, mercifully, set.

Now, half of their guests had gone.

Thor's friends remained along with Jane. They were huddled in the West drawing room, sprawled about ungracefully and talking idly.

Clint was laying spread eagled on the floor with Natasha arranged carelessly across his torso, reading a magazine and swinging her feet in the air behind her.

Fandral was propped at the foot of the couch Sif occupied. The larger couch had Bruce and Steve slowly drinking soda. Theoric and Sigyn had left earlier, upon being discovered by Jane.

Balder chuckled from his spot beside his brother "I liked it when Steve tripped Tony today. The look on his face was priceless"

They laughed

"He deserved it" Steve said "no one should cheat at charades."

"Agreed" Jane said

 She was sitting on Thor's lap, running her fingers through his hair. He had a hand around her waist while the other was curled to a fist in his pocket.

"You know what I liked?" Clint said "When Theo and Sigyn had to run away because Jane caught them"

Even Natasha laughed with them "Yes, it was a sight. I didn't know Theoric was that chiseled."

"You have no idea" Jane groaned, hiding her face in Thor's neck "I was so embarrassed"

"Quite alright, dear" Fandral said " I remember the first time I walked in on them. I was surprised how hairy Thoeric's ass was"

"Fandral!"

Groans of disgust mixed with laughter

"Thank you for that image, my friend" Bruce said, putting his soda away.

"I have lost the will to live" Clint muttered

Fandral laughed and threw a cushion at him. This erupted a small match that everyone tried participating in.

Even Svad, who had been lazily tapping on his phone and not really talking, began throwing pillows around.

All in all, it was fun and the time to leave came far too soon.

So, just like they arrived, all of Thor's friends left as a hoard. He waved them off along with Balder and Jane.

They walked in, a trio, and found Svad getting ready to leave.

He grinned Thor "Guess I should be heading out, too"

"So soon?" Thor asked

Svad chuckled "Well it is ten thirty and Loki would flip if I was late"

"I assume he would be worried" Balder said

"Among other things, yeah" Svad lifted his phone and his brown eyes roved the place as if forgetting something "I swear I had something else with me"

"Your glasses" Balder said "Let me get them"

He trotted to the kitchen where he had seen his sunglasses, his large form thumping.

"I guess I should turn in, too" Jane said, pulling her arms across Thor's waist and giving him a hug "had a long day"

Thor replied to her kiss automatically before releasing her. She passed Svad.

"Good night" she smiled at him, going for the stairs "it was nice meeting you"

"Likewise, Miss Foster" Svad bowed.

Thor didn't know how expressive his face was at the moment as he looked after Jane "Night"

She waved at him, the disappeared up the stairs.

Thor sighed and looked down at Svad.

"Trouble?" Svad asked, his face was serious and intense.

Thor blinked "Pardon?"

"You looked bothered when you wished her goodnight" Svad explained "I was merely asking if there was trouble in Paradise"

Thor stared at him, not sure of what to say.

Luckily, Balder came back then, Svad's sunglasses and a Tupperware box in hand

"I refuse to let you go without some desert" Balder said

"Oh I couldn't possibly ..." Svad began, his smile back on his face

"Nonsense" Balder handed him the items "I insist. You will offend Mother if you don't" he added as Svad still protested.

The man paused and sighed

"Well, I can't have that, can I now?" he grinned "thank you and please convey my gratitude to your parents. I can't express my thanks at the hospitality."

Balder waved a hand dismissively "Please, you embarrass us"

Svad laughed, then there was small talk as they walked him out. He put his things in his sleek black sedan and started the car.

"Hey, wait!" Balder said suddenly, hands raised.

Both Thor and Svad turned to him

"What's wrong?" Svad asked, rolling down his window

"Your tire is flat" Balder pointed to the front left side wheel.

"Oh shit" Svad said, coming out "This is perfect! Loki is going to flip"

"I can drop you off" Balder offered.

"Balder!" Frigga called from the house

"Or Thor" Balder said immediately "she probably found the little present I left in Father's pillow"

"Balder ..."Thor groaned "Grow up"

Balder snickered, said his goodbye to Svad while Thor went to get his car keys, then gave Thor's shoulder a grateful squeeze and went inside to his mother.

"I am so sorry for putting you out like this" Svad said the instant he sat in the car "you have already been so nice and I just feel like a total douche"

"Please" Thor said, backing up the car and avoiding Svad's "I'm glad you came so this is the least I can do"

Svad chuckled and drummed his fingers on the box in his lap "Can I ask you something?"

Thor spared him a glance as he drove out into the street. He felt something constrict in his gut "Sure"

"Your friend, Volstagg" Svad said "is he ever full?"

Thor laughed "You'll be surprised. He once ate seven large pizza's all by himself, I am not even joking, then he wanted to eat the apple pie Sif had made. It tasted awful so me and the guys paid Volstagg to finish it. He didn't even bat an eye. By the time Sif realized what had happened, the pie was gone" he laughed once "She never made it again, though, claimed us unworthy"

Svad laughed "You are a very close knit group, aren't you?"

"Well, we've known each other for a long time, basically grew up together" Thor turned right at a stop sign "so, yes we are very close"

"What about your family?" Svad asked "you and your brother seem close. I mean, both of you are the living example of the term 'brothers'."

Thor gave a small smile "Yeah, Balder and I are close. He basically raised me, you know, with mom and dad always being ..."

He broke off suddenly, realizing he was discussing something he didn't want to.

"Always being?" Svad prompted

Thor shook his head "Um, we take a left here?"

"No, not here" Svad took the hint "up ahead, next street"

Thor nodded and the rest of the ride was a little awkward until Svad began telling him his own adventures. How he had once run a whole chicken farm loose or how he and Loki had been thrown out of an amusement park for doing it in the Tunnel of Love boat.

Thor laughed, the sound rumbling in the small confines of his Porsche. He ignored the slight heaviness in his stomach at the mention of Loki, though, and refused to think about it.

They reached his townhouse a few minutes later and Thor pulled over.

"Thank you" Svad said as he got out "I would offer you some coffee, but I assume Jane would be waiting."

"She's ... uh .... probably sleeping" Thor lied "had a tired day"

"Oh good" Svad grinned "come on in"

***

There wasn't coffee, so they had a beer.

Loki had been asleep, curled up on the couch and Svad carried him upstairs, which Thor thought really romantic - then cursed himself.

He put the can of beer away resolutely. There was a buzzing in his head already and he had a feeling he was at the starting line of getting drunk again.

And he didn't want that, his tongue was loose enough anyway.

God, what was he thinking? Telling Svad about his family .... what the hell?! He never talked about it, not even to Balder. Hell, he didn't even admit it to himself.

His parents had worked for most of his childhood, both of them building the empire that was Asgard Industries. As a result, Thor was left mostly in the care of nannies and maids. He was silent and only got to see his parents when they came home and kissed him goodnight. He had tried letting it go and _not let it bother him_ but it seemed he had failed.

He growled, putting his head back on the couch "Idiot"

"Not the first time I've been called that"

Thor's head snapped up to see Svad standing there.

"No, I didn't mean ..."

Svad chuckled and rolled his eyes "Relax, Thor, I was only joking."

He crashed into the couch beside him. Thor put his head back again.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Thor shook his head and closed his eyes

"Might help"

"Thanks, but no" Thor said "my problems are my own."

"Ah" Svad's voice came "a Lone Ranger are you?"

Thor was beginning to get sleepy "No, just alone"

Svad chuckled "Sometimes it is better to be alone"

Thor scoffed "Is it?"

"Yes, it saves you from heart ache"

Thor laughed "Please don't tell me you have had your heart broken"

"It surprises you?"

"No," Thor said honestly "usually the people who appear to be the happiest are the ones who are truly damaged inside"

Svad chuckled softly "You think I am damaged? Makes sense, I mean what else would a poor orphan be?"

Thor's eyes flashed open

 _Fuck_!

"No," Thor straightened, looking at him "I didn't mean that ... I was just ..."

Svad suddenly silenced him by placing a finger over his lips "Forget it, you didn't mean it"

Thor was suddenly very conscious about the finger over his mouth. He didn't move back, instead he stilled the instant they touched him.... so intimately.

Svad was close .... much closer than he remembered and Thor saw his brown eyes look into his own.

"There's so much sadness in your eyes" Svad's voice was suddenly thick.

Thor still didn't move; he stared back at Svad. He didn't even move when Svad leaned forward, placing a hand over Thor's knee. He didn't move when he knew what was coming and he didn't move when it finally happened, when Svad moved his finger and planted his lips right on Thor's.

Thor froze, not responding but not pulling back either. His eyes didn't even close, though Svad's fluttered shut.

Someone cleared their throat.

Thor jumped back, his face flushing when he saw Loki standing behind them, arms crossed over his chest, green eyes blazing.

Apparently, he'd awakened.

Thor opened his mouth, not knowing what he was going to say.

"Loki!" Svad shot up "I ..."

Loki gave them a murderous glare them spun on his heel and left.

"No, wait!" Svad ran after him, then stopped to look at Thor "I am so sorry, I ..."

Thor just waved a hand and stood "I'll see myself out"

Svad nodded then ran up the stairs behind Loki.

***

Thor didn't do to work the next day. Or the next or the next three after that.

He knew it was cowardly and he knew he should have faced Svad rather than hide like he was doing. No, he wasn't hiding; he was simply relieving Svad of the embarrassment the man would no doubt face when he met him again. He wanted Svad to console himself before his inevitable meeting with Thor. They had to meet, Thor wasn't stupid, he was just giving them some time to put that kiss behind them.

Besides, Svad would probably need it. Loki didn't seem too happy about that.

It was with a great will that Thor pushed down the perverse feeling of glee at the fact that things were falling between Svad and Loki.

He didn't know why he felt it, he shouldn't have felt it, because it would mean...

Mean what, exactly? That he wanted one of them to himself? Oh, he knew which one ....

Thor shook his head so hard his hair flew about his face.

_Stop thinking, damn it! What the hell is the matter with you?!_

He sighed now as he lay beside Jane. He was lying as far as he reasonably could, without having to touch her. He had his back to her as well, just in case.

He still couldn't really believe it had happened, if he tried, he could probably convince himself it never happened, that a week ago, his colleague hadn't kissed him and that he hadn't felt pleasure when his lover had found them like that.

Oh, how his green eyes blazed. So angry, that Thor had felt a need to see what other emotions he could project just from his emerald eyes.

"Jesus Christ" Thor muttered.

There was no chance of sleep now.

He slapped his forehead once in the hope that his brain would shut up under physical beating and pushed aside the covers.

Standing and stretching, Thor looked at Jane's sleeping form before going to the bathroom for a shower.

From the small window in the toilet, he could see the orange skies and guessed the time to be somewhere around five thirty or six.

Not too early for a morning jog.

Making up his mind and taking a shower, Thor changed into a sleeveless grey shirt and bright red shorts before pulling on his sneakers and running downstairs. He went to the kitchen, got himself a coffee and used the back door to leave.

Mjolnir ran to him the second he came out, barking happily.

Thor ran back in, got him a cookie and a leash, for himself he had his car keys. He might need the company and Mjolnir was the perfect cure for a talkative brain.

Thor knew of a park some blocks away that allowed dogs in. He grabbed Mjolnir, put him on a leash and took him to the car.

As he backed up, he saw Mjolnir scratching at the glass window and lowered it, laughing when the dog promptly put his head out, tongue lolling.

"Mutt"

Mood lifted already, the drive to the park was smooth and easy. when he arrived, he saw a few cars parked around and could make out a handful of people walking or jogging.

Taking Mjolnir out of the car, Thor locked his vehicle and pulled his dog along till they were inside. Then he removed the leash and began to jog, putting his earphones and iPod to good use.

The first lap was easy; he just ran, didn't think, just heard the angry music in his ears. The second lap was a little harder, considering people had slowed down their running or jogging and he had to avoid them.

By the third lap around the large park, Thor had begun to sweat. His blue eyes looked around for Mjolnir and found him stalking a large, black dog. As he jogged, Thor observed the black creature.

It looked far too big to be a regular dog; perhaps a mixture of two breeds. As it turned and looked right at Thor, he thought it resembled a wolf more than a dog, with piercing, ice blue eyes and a long snout.

Shaking his head and assuring himself that there were no wolves in New York, Thor continued jogging.

The wind was in his hair, playing with the gold tresses, the music slowing to its end and his jogging was becoming more enjoyable when he heard the unmistakable roar of a dog and a frightened yelp.

Thor's head snapped to the side just as Mjolnir went down under the large dog's attack.

"Hey!" Thor yelled, sprinting over.

Another man ran from the distance, shouting.

"Get off him!" Thor yelled, grabbing the wolf-dog by its collar and pulling. The dog didn't budge.

Mjolnir's frightened yelps sounded from under him and Thor pulled harder, forgetting to go easy as he had been doing.

The large animal released Mjolnir and turned to Thor.

Thor's eyes widened as it tried ripping his throat out and he fell back, raising his forearms to protect his face.

Somewhere, he heard frightened yells and screams.

"Fenrir, no!"

Someone else was pulling the angry dog off Thor and shouting at the same time.

"Get off him, you idiot!" the voice sounded familiar.

Finally, Thor felt the weight of the angry dog leave him and he lowered his arms to find himself staring into a pair of large green eyes.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked him.

Thor could only blink.

Loki's hair had fallen over his forehead, making him look so much younger and vulnerable.

"I -"

"God, you're bleeding" Loki said

Thor then became aware of the stinging in his arm and looked down to see three gashes bleeding over.

"Come on," Loki backed up and stood "let's get you to a hospital"

Thor had gathered enough wit to do as he asked and blinked in surprise when he saw the black dog curled on the grass and looking like a puppy. Mjolnir stood next to him, perfectly alright, with his tail wagging and the leash of the monster dog in his mouth.

"Mjolnir!" Thor moved forward

"He's fine" Loki muttered, aware of the few people talking and pointing at them "you need a doctor"

Thor looked at him, then at his arm. He wiped the blood with his hand, gaining a disgusted look from Loki.

"Fenrir" Loki whistled sharply and his dog stood, allowing Mjolnir to lead him to his master.

Thor could only stare.

***

The trip to the doctor's was easy - for Loki.

He had driven Thor's car with both the dogs in the back and got them to the nearest hospital where Thor had been treated. Loki insisted on paying the bill but Thor told him he had insurance.

"Against a dog bite?" Loki asked as he stood in the clinic "really?"

Thor shrugged from his place on the examination table "Why not? I mean I knew when I was getting Mjolnir that I was bound to do something stupid. Turns out I was right"

Loki rolled his eyes heavenwards "You are not good at making a good impression are you?"

Thor snickered once "Really? What gave me away?"

So that's where the elephant in the room was.

Immediately, both of them looked away.

Thor blushed and kept his gaze lowered while Loki rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and turned to gaze outside the window. 

Thor bit his lip, slowly turning his gaze back to Loki and observed him.

He was lean and Thor could make out his clear biceps under the full sleeve green shirt he wore. He was slender, almost in a feminine way, but not at the same time. A tapered waist and broad shoulders, though nowhere near Thor's, and black hair that hung just past his shoulders.

As Thor watched, Loki raised a long, nimble fingered hand and ran it through the silky raven hair.

Thor cleared his throat "Loki ..."

"Mr. Laufeyson" Loki corrected without looking back

Thor flushed "Um ... Mr. Laufeyson, I wish to talk to you about .... something"

"Something being you kissing my husband?"

Thor winced and turned a brighter shade of red "Uh ...."

Damn, this man didn't make it easy.

Then again, Thor should have known that.

"I am so, so sorry" Thor said, basically because he didn't know what else to say "I don't know why I did that. I should have pulled away or I shouldn't have given him a signal, though I don't recall giving him .... I ...I'm sorry ...." he finished lamely.

Loki hadn't turned to him as Thor fell silent. He didn't even give an acknowledgement of hearing Thor's words.

The silence was constricting. Thor felt suffocated and was about to speak again when the doctor returned.

"Alright" the man smiled "your insurance cleared up and you are free to go"

"Thank you" Thor said with far more gratitude than was needed. But since it probably passed for anxiety, the doctor smiled.

"Just keep the bandage on and change it in about ten minutes. Apply the ointment and antiseptic like I showed you, alright?"

"Yes, thank you" Thor nodded and jumped off the table to leave.

Loki followed him without a word.

Their walk back to the car was strained and tense. Thor wasn't sure if he should speak or not and Loki was giving no hint of his current mood.

Their dogs were tied outside, beside the car, and had turned into best friends. Mjolnir was currently curled to Fenrir's side, eyes closed.

As they approached, Fenrir caught Thor in his ice blue eyes and began to growl.

"Fenrir!" Loki said sharply

The dog immediately heeled, whimpering till Loki came over and pet him.

Thor unlocked his car as Loki gently woke Mjolnir before asking Fenrir to stand. He watched as Loki spun the leash around his arm and pet his dog.

"I could drop you home" Thor said before he could stop himself

Loki looked at him impassively "I beg your pardon?"

"You. Home. I could drop you on my way back" Thor said

His smooth brow furrowed slightly when Thor addressed him like a child "No, it's alright"

"Please" Thor put his forearms on the roof of his car "think of it as a thank you ....and a continuation of my apology"

Loki raised a brow at him, green eyes watching.

"Very well"

Thor pretended not to feel the exhilaration at his agreement and opened the car door.

Once again, both dogs were pushed in the back and Thor drove them to Loki's house. He was intensely aware of Loki in the silence, the way he leaned his head against the window and the way his fingers tapped his knee to a tune in his head.

"So, um, Mr. Laufeyson"

_God, that name made him feel like a kindergartener_

"What ... what do you do?" Thor continued when Loki turned his brilliant eyes to him "as in what is your profession? I don't think you are only a bartender ... though there's nothing wrong in that"

  _Jesus_

Loki looked straight ahead "I used to work in an office"

Thor waited for him to continue but when he didn't, he looked back at him "And?"

"And what?" Loki asked, keeping his profile to Thor and his gaze on the street before him "and now I don't do anything"

"Oh" Thor said, looking ahead

"Now it's my turn to ask" Loki said, looking back at him "what was that 'oh' about?"

"N-nothing" Thor said

_Why the hell was he stammering!?_

"Liar" Loki drawled

_That word, again. That's twice in his life he'd been called that and both times by the same person_

"You think I am a sponge, don't you?" Loki smiled "you think I am living off the hefty pay checks Svad brings home."

"No, not at all" Thor said, tightening his hands on the wheel

"Then why are you so tense?" Loki asked.

He hadn't stopped looking at Thor the entire time and Thor swallowed heavily.

"I just got bit by a dog; I think I can be tense"

Loki laughed softly "You are a terrible lair, Mr. Odinson" 

If they were moving, Thor would have screeched to a halt. Unfortunately, they were standing at a red light, waiting for traffic to pass.

Thor turned his head and looked at Loki. Those green eyes bored into him, trying to steal every secret from him and Thor wanted to close his eyes and look away. The intensity of that glare  _burned_ him, marked him so deeply that he knew that scar wasn't going to go away. Loki was searching and he was going to find. He would know Thor's every secret and Thor couldn't do anything about it.

"What will make you go?"

Thor blinked "Huh?"

 Loki raised a slender hand and pointed to the windshield "The light is green"

Thor blinked and looked ahead. Then he cussed and stepped on the gas, ignoring Loki's soft laughter.

His driving brought them to Loki's home and Thor thanked the stars.

"Um ...thanks" Thor said as Loki got out

Loki bent down, looking at him "What?"

"For taking Fenrir off" Thor said "I have a feeling he would have torn out my jugular and played with it"

Loki grimaced "What pleasant imagery you paint, Mr. Odinson"

Thor smiled "Sorry"

"No, you're not" Loki sneered then "but nice to see you try, maybe I will forgive you one day"

Thor blinked

"Good bye, Mr. Odinson" Loki stepped back and shut the door, waving his fingers at Mjolnir.

With nothing more to do, Thor stepped on the gas and left.

Loki stepped back as the Porsche roared into the distance, shaking his head at the idiot that drove it. With Fenrir at his side, he dug into his pocket for his house key and climbed the steps to his townhouse.

He opened the door, taking in the smell of his house and walked in. Throwing the keys into their bowl, Loki unhooked Fenrir, letting him run up and curl up on the couch.

A loud thumping made him turn and he saw Svad lurching in through the west lounge.

"Where did you go?" Svad slurred.

He looked terrible. His hair was sticking in odd directions and his clothes were rumpled from sleeping on the couch.

Loki wrinkled his nose at the smell of drink from him "To walk; like I do everyday"

Svad blinked at the clipped tone "Alone?"

"I had Fenrir with me" Loki said, walking towards the kitchen "hardly alone"

Svad followed him, keeping his balance as his husband strolled to the kitchen "Loki ..."

"Do you want coffee?" Loki asked as he went to the coffee pot

"I'm sorry I drank" Svad said, coming over to stand beside Loki "I shouldn't have done that"

"Hardly of consequence now, is it?" Loki pulled two mugs from the cupboard

"Loki ..."Svad groaned

"Eggs or bacon?" Loki asked, going to open the fridge and bent down

"I said I was sorry" Svad frowned "what more do you want?"

"A life" Loki muttered under his breath.

He gasped suddenly when he was yanked up and the fridge door banged shut before his back slammed into it.

He gazed into Svad's suddenly blazing eyes.

"What did you say?" Svad asked through gritted teeth

"Let me go, Svad" Loki said

Svad only grabbed him by the throat, his other hand pinning his shoulder to the fridge.

"I said I apologized" Svad growled "what more do you want, Loki?"

"I said let me go" Loki told him

"No," Svad said "answer my question first. How did you get back?"

Loki blinked, trying to ease away "What?"

"You don't come back this early, I know" Svad said, pressing him back harder "how did you get back?"

"I got a taxi" Loki replied

"Liar" Svad said, pushing him further into the fridge "you left your wallet here"

"I ... "

"You don't lie to me!" Svad nearly yelled "don't lie!"

Loki's eyes widened when he lowered his head and caught his mouth.

"No!"

Loki tried turning his head away but Svad grabbed his hair, forcing his head to obey him. Loki was pushing against his chest but the man didn't move.

"Svad!" Loki gasped when Svad arched his neck back to bite down his throat "Svad, please!"

"Shut up!" Svad claimed his mouth again viciously, using his grip to lower Loki on the kitchen floor.

"No, please!" Loki struggled but Svad's grip was strong on him. He felt the cold kitchen floor under him and tried to buck his husband off.

But Svad simply straddled his waist, hand still firmly in his hair, forcing his head back as he bit down his neck. His other hand held Loki's wrist down on the ground beside him. Loki struggled beneath him and that burned him, making his desire blaze.

Releasing Loki's wrist, Svad began to push up his shirt, ignoring the way Loki's hand pushed at his shoulders and his legs kicked under him. His hands reached Loki's soft, pale flesh and he raked him with his nails.

"Please, Svad  _don't_! Not like this!" Loki begged, trying to push him off "Please, I'm sorry!"

Svad stopped immediately, raising his head to Loki's pleading face.

Loki flinched, whimpering when Svad suddenly moved and grabbed his face in his hands. His watery green eyes were apprehensive as he watched his lover.

"Don't lie to me again" Svad said gently "I can't stand it, Loki. I can't ..."

Then, with a combination of anger, drink and frustration, Svad began to sob, burying his face in Loki's neck as he cried.

Slowly, Loki raised his trembling hands and put them behind Svad's head, trying to soothe him as they lay on the kitchen floor at eight in the morning.

***

There were flowers on the table for him a few hours later, Loki noticed.

'I'm sorry' the card read 'let me make it up to you by buying you dinner tonight, Love Svad'

Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head at his husband's apology before putting the flowers in a vase and placing them in the entrance where they were bound to be noticed.

He grabbed his car keys and went outside where his sleek, black Mercedes stood under a wrap.

He pulled the wrap off, rolled it and threw it into the back seat before opening it for Fenrir. The wolf and Doberman hybrid jumped in, barking loudly.

"Shut up" Loki muttered before getting in.

He started the car and grabbed the wheel. His gaze fell on the bruise on his pale wrist and he pulled his sleeve down, hiding it.

Loki stepped on the gas and made his was to Brooklyn.

The drive was enjoyable as Loki turned on the stereo and sang along to a classic song, occasionally swinging the car when traffic was scarce. He stopped at a red light, slapping the wheel as he sang along.

"It's the circle of life! And it moves us all ...! Through despair and hope! Through faith and love ...!"

Fenrir howled behind him.

His phone rang.

Picking up the number, he grimaced and turned the volume down

"Hello"

"Where are you?" the woman asked "He's been waiting for ten minutes"

Loki rolled his eyes "Relax Angie, I'm just five minutes out. Tell Sep to be ready"

He could almost hear her eye roll "Whatever, Loki, just remember I have plans"

"Of course" Loki said "God forbid our son comes between you and your plans to the Hamptons"

"Fuck you, Loki" she snapped

"If Sleipnir learns that word" Loki said coldly "you will be in trouble"

"Whatever" she said, but he could tell she had been sufficiently intimidated "just get here"

"Two minutes" he said before cutting the call

Fenrir barked in his ear, leaning over

"Hey" Loki raised a hand to scratch his head "yes darling? What do you want?"

Fenrir barked again, trying to lick him

Loki laughed "Not now, Fen, just wait till we pick Sleipnir up. Then you can do whatever the hell both of you do"

Fenrir's ears pricked at the name and he wagged his tail

"Good boy" Loki said and stepped on the gas.

His quick, effortless driving brought him outside Angrboda's house in a minute. He reached over to unlock the passenger door when his son all but ran out of the house.

"Daddy!" Sleipnir leapt into the car, throwing his arms around Loki's neck "I love you"

Loki buried his face in Sleipnir's black locks and put a hand behind his head as he hugged him "I love you too"

"Fenny!" the five year old screeched and jumped out of Loki's grip and onto the dog behind him

"Sep, be careful"

Angrboda arrived at the door, Sleipnir's suitcase in her hand. She was a tall woman, with burning red hair and the ability to intimidate men with a single look.

"Hey" she greeted him as she pushed the case into the car

Loki maneuvered it to the foot of the seat "Hello"

"Well, he's yours now" she said, hand on the roof of the car "My thirty days are up"

"He was always mine" Loki said, twisting back to grab his five year old and pull him into his lap. Sleipnir immediately began moving the steering wheel around.

"I know" Angrboda said, reaching over to touch Sleipnir's head "he's always yours. He has nothing of me"

Loki smirked and kissed the back of Sleipnir's head

"I swear, you could have borne him and I wouldn't have been surprised" she giggled

Loki rested his cheek on Sleipnir's head and gave Angrboda a small smile "Thank you. And good luck on your trip"

 She giggled and stepped back

"I don't need luck" she twirled around, showing him her dress "I got all of this"

Rolling his eyes, Loki laughed softly "Good bye, Angie"

"Bye" she waved and closed the car door.

Loki settled Sleipnir firmly into the front seat and pulled the seat belt around him before starting his car. He gave Angrboda a cursory wave and drove ahead, keeping well under the speed limit.

His gaze was on the road and his thoughts travelled somewhere else, five years in the past.

Sleipnir was the product of a drunken night and the soothing arms of a warm woman.

Loki didn't know her name, but she knew a lot about him and a few days later, he got a call saying he was going to be a daddy.

Svad had flipped. There had actually been talk of a divorce until Loki begged him to reconsider, begged him to stay. It had been hard on both of them but in the end, Svad conceded and Loki got what he wanted.

"Daddy"

Loki turned his head to look at Sleipnir. The toddler was holding up an action figure and showing it off

Loki smiled at him and brushed his hair back, running his hand over his head "Lovely"

Sleipnir grinned "I love you, Daddy"

"I know, darling, I know" Loki focused on the street and got them home at a sedate, leisurely pace.

***

Every time his door opened, Thor would feel his gut drop.

Svad's arrival was hanging over his head like an axe and he didn't know what to do when it finally happened, when the axe finally dropped.

What the hell had happened?!

He was still trying to figure it out. Sunday night had been the strangest he had ever experienced, and that included the one time Clint got hammered and tried making out with everyone&#133;including the vase that held his grandfather's ashes.

But Clint was drunk ...Svad wasn't. He had done it with his full senses, leaning over to...

 Thor crushed a paper between his fist, turning it into a tiny ball.

Why?

That was the question running in Thor's mind. Why, when Svad knew he was straight and had absolutely no intentions towards another man.

_Well, that's not true, is it?_

 The rogue thought took Thor by surprise and he cut it off. No, he did not find Loki attractive and he hadn't been thinking of him for the past three days,

His phone buzzed

"Yes?" Thor picked it up and growled

"Um, Mr.Svadififlr..."

"Just tell him it's Svad"

"Mr.Svad is here to you, sir"

Thor had frozen the second he heard Svad's name and voice.

He swallowed "L-let him in"

Taking a deep breath to steel himself, Thor put the phone down and took a few seconds to gain composure.

Svad opened the door hesitantly "Hey"

His discomfort gave Thor some much needed solace and he managed a shaky smirk "Hello"

"I'm surprised you agreed to see me" Svad said as he walked in and closed the door.

"Well, I have been doing a lot of surprising things lately" Thor muttered.

Svad chuckled awkwardly.

There was a strained silence.

Eventually, Thor sighed "Svad ..."

"Thor, I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I wasn't thinking...."

Both of them began at the same time and stopped.

Thor raised a hand "Can we just forget about it? And not discuss it?"

Svad sighed in relief "Of course, I .... that would be perfect."

"Good" Thor still felt a little uneasy, though "How about lunch? We can take Balder along"

_To make sure you don't try anything like that again_

That's what Thor's words meant.

"Sure" Svad said "we have a lot of catching up to do, anyway"

"Excellent" Thor said "I shall notify him right now. Just be ready by two, alright?"

"Sure" Svad grinned, suddenly himself again

Thor nodded to him and waited till he left before picking up his phone "Bella, get my brother in my office - now"

"Yes, sir"

Thor hung up and looked at his wrist watch, then at the wall clock. They were not in sync.

The door opened without a knock and Amora walked in. Thor was surprised.

"Amora?"

She sighed and closed the door "Thor, I have a lot to say to you"

_So she knew about the engagement_

 "I shouldn't have been angry at you" she continued "it was just a dinner and ...I over reacted"

Thor sighed "Amora ..."

"No!" she raised her hands "please don't say my name like that, please. I .... this past month has been terrible for me, I can't do anything without being reminded of you and I .... I want to give us another chance"

Thor sighed and rubbed his temples "This is not a good time"

"Thor, please" she walked up to his desk "just give me another chance, that's all I ask"

His phone buzzed

"Your brother is here, Mr. Odinson"

That was all the warning he got before Balder opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, brother mine, I - " he broke off at sighting Amora "I can wait outside"

"No!" Thor suddenly stood "stay there!"

Balder blinked but did as he said

Thor looked down at Amora "I'm a little busy right now can you..."

"I'll come back later" she said, her eyes shining. She gave him a small smile then turned to leave.

"Mr. Odinson" she nodded to Balder as he held the door open for her.

"Miss ..." Balder broke off, frowning and closed the door as she left "What is her last name?"

Thor opened his mouth to reply, then frowned in confusion "I have no idea"

Balder snickered and walked up "So, um ...things seem well down here"

"Don't start" Thor sat down heavily "I have had enough drama to last me a decade"

Balder snorted in laughter "I knew you were keeping something from me. Ouch, by the way"

Thor grimaced "Sorry. Now sit and let me rectify that"

So Balder sat and Thor talked. He talked about how he didn't make it up to Amora, how he felt awkward around Svad &#150; how he wasn't sad that Amora had left. How he had broken things off with Elli, a girl from Manhattan that Balder didn't know about and finally, finally about what had happened at Svad's place on Sunday.

Surprisingly, Balder laughed "I knew something had happened there, your feathers were ruffled so badly."

"You knew?" Thor asked, eyes wide

"Well, not that he kissed you," Balder said "I was just aware of a strange tension around you. Plus, you were redder than a tomato"

Thor flushed as if repeating the color and looked away.

"So that's why you were hiding for the past week?" Balder asked

"I wasn't hiding" Thor said, moving a pen around on his desk "it was a careful aversion of things embarrassing"

Balder chuckled at him "So where does this careful aversion leave you and Svad?"

Thor bit his lip and looked at Balder "Lunch at two today"

Balder stared at him

"And you're joining us"

His brother's blue eyes enlarged "Excuse me?"

"Please don't say no" Thor said

"Why would you ...?"

"It was getting awkward!" Thor asked "he was just standing there and apologizing, I didn't know what to do"

"So naturally I have to accompany you to your gay date" Balder said dryly

"It's not a date" Thor said "and yes, you accompany us. We can talk about work and everything. Which reminds me, wasn't Heimdall supposed to call us this week?"

"He did" Balder said "you were hiding behind Jane then"

Thor bit back his retort even as Balder wiggled his brows at him "And?"

"He has a lead" Balder said, "Still following it and Stark's metal is in its semi final stages"

"Good" Thor said "so you in?"

Balder rolled his eyes "Have I ever not agreed to anything you say?"

Thor grinned "Thank you"

Balder waved a hand at time "Forget it"

Thor automatically felt more relaxed.

"God" he groaned and rubbed his face with his hands, leaning back in his chair "this is been such a horrible week"

Balder smirked "You're telling me? With you gone, can you realize how much work I had to do alone?"

Thor straightened and looked at Balder. His older brother looked tired. His eyes that were usually shining with cheer were dull and slightly red rimmed.

"Oh God," Thor groaned "I am so sorry"

Again Balder waved at him "Think nothing of it. You did what you thought right, I can't blame you for that"

Mirth glittered in Thor's eyes "Oh, but you don't understand ... I am terribly sorry"

"Thor, I said forget it" Balder said, then raised a brow when his brother stood and walked over

"I can't even begin to tell you the depth of my regret" Thor came around the desk, his face a mask of sorrow and his eyes shining with mischief "my soul is in tatters, brother, my heart wrenched from joy"

Balder gave him a dry glare then cringed when Thor came over and sat on his lap

"Thor, what the hell?"

"Forgive me" Thor had a hand around his shoulders "Brother!"

He pulled Balder's head to his chest, trapping it there "Forgive me!"

"Get off!" Balder struggled, pushing him away

"You moron!" Balder shoved him off and Thor fell to the ground, laughing.

Balder's hair was sticking up at odd ends. Thor pointed at him and laughed harder.

"You're so juvenile, Thor" Balder stood from his chair, going to Thor's bathroom and fixing his hair.

Chuckling still, Thor pushed himself back to his feet "And you are such a bore, brother"

"A bore?" Balder said, emerging from the toilet "Those sound like the words to a challenge, Thor"

"Hardly" Thor laughed, brushing stuff off his trousers "I was merely pointing out a fact"

Balder rolled his eyes "Whatever. I will see you later. Where are you intending of taking us by the way?"

Thor shrugged "I was thinking of The Warrior's. Volstagg was complaining that I hadn't been there in a long time"

"That's fine" Balder said "alright then, see you"

Thor waved as his brother left his office, his previous tension somewhat receding.

***

Lunch would be a nightmare for Svad.

Thor had actually brought his brother along. Svad thought he had been joking, but the second he reached the car park at two, he saw the man standing beside Thor, grinning and talking openly with his brother.

Svad didn't want to, but he felt a painful spasm of envy course through him.

The way Thor was smiling now, so easily and perfectly almost made his gut churn. He never smiled like that at Svad. True, there was always a grin on his face when he addressed him, but it was platonic, forced and not at all like the one Svad wished to coax from him.

Yes, Svad had fallen for Thor - hard. He had known it the second he saw him the first time, so shining and bright with his golden mane and his sparkling blue eyes. That day had been it for him.

It had killed him that he couldn't have Thor and he tried ignoring it, putting a damper on the burning desire. However, he felt betrayed by himself whenever his hand reached over and touched Thor's shoulder or when he found himself taking a path that he knew would lead him to Thor or when he smiled at him.

It was infuriating and it was killing him.

That night - oh God, how he regretted and cherished it at the same time - that night he hadn't been unable to help himself. Thor had looked so sad that there was nothing left but to lean over and kiss him, have a taste of those plump lips and prove that yes, they were as delicious as they looked.

Then Loki had seen them. Svad groaned out loud, suddenly gaining their attention.

"Hey!" Thor grinned at him "you made it"

_You probably wish I hadn't_

"Of course" Svad smiled instead "wouldn't miss it"

"Excellent" Thor said "because I know the perfect place. You remember Volstagg, right? Well, Hogun and Theoric joined together with him to open a restaurant called Warrior's. Heard of it?"

"Heard of it?" Svad asked as they slipped into Balder's car. He got the back seat "I love it - or I would if I had gotten in"

Both brother's laughed

"Don't worry" Balder said as he started his car "now that you met him, there is nothing stopping you from going there"

Thor laughed "Yes, I remember the first time we took Tony there. Volstagg started feeding him this strange..."

Svad had stopped listening. Not to Thor's voice, just his words till they were nothing but a pleasant rumbling in his ears, like bass.

They reached the restaurant and were asked in without waiting like the many people in line. Volstagg met them and got them the best seat in the house.

Svad was the only one who got a menu and that made him feel awkward and out of the loop. He ordered a beef pepper steak. His mood lifted when Thor said that was what he had ordered. They ate in companionable chatting till Thor mentioned something that made Svad's ears prick.

"Pardon?" Svad asked, pausing half way through his drink

"I said I ran into Loki this morning" Thor said, sipping his water "your dog, Fenrir and my own, Mjolnir, attacked each other and  - yes, Balder he is fine. Did you see him limping? - I just ran over and pulled them apart. The next thing I know, Fenrir is on  _me_ "

"What?" Balder asked "You got bit by a dog?"

"He looked like a wolf, but that is not the point - yes, I am fine, Balder, Jesus - anyway, Loki saved me, pulled him off and took me to a hospital because he scratched me. Look"

He displayed his arm and showed them the bandage.

Balder pressed it

"Ouch!" Thor yanked his hand back "the hell, Balder?"

"Loki took you to the hospital?" Svad asked

"Yes" Thor pulled his sleeve back and continued eating "he felt terrible about it"

Only when Balder kicked him under the table, did Thor realize that bringing Loki up hadn't been a good idea.

"Oh, uh ... how is work coming along, Svad?" Thor asked

Svad replied automatically, his mouth replying but his mind was elsewhere. Namely his mind was roving between Loki and how Thor, the man that he was falling for, talked so warmly about him.

He didn't notice the napkin crumpling in his hand. 

The rest of the lunch passed easily enough and soon they returned to the office.

Svad's assistant had almost no messages and was filing her nails when he returned.

He made a few calls, fixed some programs, thought about how he could fix other programs then realized that it was seven thirty.

He stood, sighing, and turned off the computer. His new antivirus program was taking far longer than it usually did. Then again, he didn't remember how to do it right now. Come tomorrow, he would.

Everyone was leaving by the time he got out and he just missed it as Thor's car drove off, followed by Balder's.

The stab of envy in his gut turned to rage as he drove home. His knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel and raced home.

It was eight by the time he got home, mainly because he had stopped to have a joint by the road side. It had taken some of the edge off, but his anger had remained.

As Svad unlocked the door, he heard a child laughing inside. Loki's deep laughter and Fenrir's barking soon followed. He pushed open the door and walked in.

He kicked the door shut

"I'm home!" he called loudly.

The first being he saw was Fenrir, in the middle of the east living room. The dog caught sight of him and his ears switched back followed by ominous growling.

"Fenrir" Loki scolded as he came out of the kitchen door, wiping his hands on the back of his trousers "bad dog"

Fenrir immediately calmed, walking past Svad and into the adjacent living room.

"Hey" Loki said as he walked up "you're early"

"Daddy, Daddy!" Sleipnir ran up behind Loki.

He froze when he caught sight of Svad and saw the frown deepen on his face. He hid behind his father, peeking from his hiding place at the tall angry man before him.

"That's rude, Sleipnir" Loki said "say 'hello'"

Svad shook his head and walked away.

Loki kneeled before Sleipnir and told him to go play with Fenrir before following Svad.

"Svad, wait" Loki bounded upstairs just in time to see Svad disappear into their bedroom.

Ignoring the instinct that told him not to go in, Loki pushed the door aside and entered the room.

"Svad?"

The man was standing by the window, slowly undoing the drapes.

"Svad, what's wrong?" Loki asked, closing the door and walking closer to him

"I thought I told you never to lie to me, Loki" Svad whispered as he let the drape go and it covered the window "Do you remember that? We were in Prague."

Loki frowned "Svad, I didn't lie to - "

He broke off as Svad spun around and backhanded him across the face.

Loki stumbled back, hands to his face, looking at Svad in horror.

"Liar!" Svad said "you met someone today, didn't you? So did Fenrir, if I am not mistaken"

Loki didn't speak, he stared at his husband in ever increasing fear.

_Not again, please. Not again_

This wasn't the first time Svad had hit him. Though it was the first time he had done it sober - and that scared him.

"Tell me, am I wrong?" Svad rasped

Loki just stared at him, eyes wide and tear-filled.

"I said ..." Svad stepped forward.

Loki backed away from him, shaking his head "No ... y-you're not mistaken" 

Svad stopped at the whimpered reply "I am warning you, Loki. Stay away from him. This is the only time I am asking you nicely; you do not want to test my patience. Do you understand?"

Loki nodded, trembling.

"Good" Svad rasped

Loki jumped when he moved forward, dodging him as Svad opened the door.

"I'm going out" he said dryly "don't wait up for me"

Loki nodded, feeling his tears fall down his face.

Svad sighed and came back.

Loki flinched, backing away from him "Please ..."

He backed up till he felt the wall behind him and turned his head away as Svad extended his hand to cup his cheek.

"Ssh ..." Svad soothed him, reaching out to wipe his tear away.

No, not tear, Loki looked down and saw his own blood on Svad's thumb.

"Clean yourself up before you go back to your son" Svad said before finally turning and leaving Loki.

Once alone, Loki gave in to his terror and slid to the ground, one hand over his bleeding face while the other was around his waist.

He refused to cry.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems for Loki.
> 
> They never seem to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the Archive Warnings. They apply here

They were shopping.

Thor held Jane's bags over his shoulder and held her small hand in his own free hand.

For someone who was due to leave in a few days, Jane had suddenly started shopping for some seriously  _permanent_ things.

It had started with sheets, going to towels, then knick knacks, it escalated to shower curtains and drapes and finally, three pieces of furniture were ordered.

If Thor didn't know any better, he'd say she was already planning what her new house was going to look like or - he gulped- their new house.

"I like this one, what do you think?"

Thor looked down when she asked him a question "Pardon?"

"These" she held up two sheets of paper. One was white, the other was cream.

"Which wallpaper would you use?"

It seemed like an innocent question, one that Thor would have no trouble answering a few years ago. But now, with his own suffocation at being trapped in an engagement he didn't want and Jane's unknowing added pressure, Thor found it one of the most difficult questions he had to answer.

"Uh..." he said, frowning.

He looked at Jane, looked for someplace where the tension wouldn't haunt him.

It seemed like his prayers had been answered when a small, black haired child came running towards them and crashed into the back of Thor's legs. Thor looked down at the collision.

The kid fell back on his rear, started up at Thor, stunned, and then began to cry.

"Oh no, no" Jane bent down to him "don't cry"

The child pulled back from her, silent tears falling down his round face as he sobbed.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" Jane said, reaching for him

The child let out a loud wail and scurried back.

"Daddy!"

"Let me try" Thor put Jane's bags aside and crouch low "Hey there, little guy"

The child looked at him, whimpering softly. He still shrank back from them but his eyes were glued to Thor.

"I swear, I'm not gonna hurt you" Thor smiled at him "here"

Thor turned around and dug into his own bag to pull out a candy.

Meanwhile, Jane had started looking around for frantic parents.

Thor turned back to see the child watching him with large green eyes.

Large, green very  _familiar_ eyes.

Cursing himself and his inability to think appropriately, Thor held out the candy.

"Come on, it's okay"

The boy sniffled and pouted before slowly standing on short legs and hobbling over to Thor.

Thor blinked when the boy grabbed not the candy, but his loose hair. He smiled as he made soft cooing noises while lifting his hair and playing with it.

"You like it?" Thor asked, pulling his head back

Large eyes looked at him, confused.

Thor shook his head and made his hair fly. The boy laughed softly, then when Thor did it again, he giggled and clapped his hands.

"Yellow"

When Jane returned from a futile search, she found Thor holding the child at his hip and shaking his blonde hair. The boy was screeching in laughter, clapping his hands before grabbing Thor's hair again.

Her eyes warmed up and a smile came across her lips. She stood nearby, watching Thor coax trust of the small child with laughter and small bouts of tickling.

She giggled when the boy suddenly latched his arms around Thor's neck and hugged him. Even Thor was grinning

"Come on" Jane said after a few minutes "we have to report him. Hopefully his parents are still around"

"Meaning they could have gone somewhere?" Thor asked, balancing the child on one arm and his shopping on the other "I doubt it, I mean he's a baby"

Jane shrugged "Many careless people leave their children about. Sometimes they just don't care"

Thor hummed and walked on "Come along then, let's get him home"

"Can I hold him?" Jane asked, extending her hands as Thor pushed his child bearing shoulder towards her.

The child cringed and buried his face in Thor's neck.

Thor saw Jane's hurt expression "Hey, c'mon kid, give her a chance"

The boy grabbed his neck tighter

"Sorry" Thor winced

"Never mind" Jane said and walked beside him as they went to look for the P.A's booth.

Maybe an announcement would get parents running.

As they walked, the boy emerged from Thor's side and began playing with his hair again, laying his head down on his broad shoulder.

He began cooing a soft lullaby in Thor's ear. Thor grinned.

"What?" Jane asked

"He's singing" Thor smiled "Come and listen"

Jane came around to his shoulder and Thor lowered it slightly so that Jane could hear.

"What is he saying?" Jane asked, his voice was too soft to make out

"I don't know" Thor said, straightening "They're just sounds right now"

Jane felt warmth spread inside her and she hooked her arm with Thor's.

What tension had left him, returned with the implication. He cleared his throat

"Do you even know where the P.A booth is?" Thor asked

"They are usually at the back of the mart," Jane replied.

"Cool"

Jane smiled and put her head against her shoulder. In her opinion, they looked like the perfect family.

Thor gulped and decided to listen to the boy singing on his shoulder rather than his thoughts.

"Sleipnir!"

The boy's head snapped up when a panicked voice called through the mall.

Both Jane and Thor stopped when a few heads turned towards the source of the voice ahead.

"Sleipnir answer me!"

"Daddy" the boy said, smiling.

Thor ran ahead, looking to where the man was calling his child.

"Hey, over here, I have Sleipnir!"

Thor skidded to a halt in front of the isle the voice came from and froze.

Loki spun around and looked at him.

His frightened face frowned then melted into relief when he saw his child.

"Sleipnir!" he ran towards Thor, ignoring him completely as he reached for his infant.

"My baby" Loki hugged the boy close, rubbing a hand over his back "Oh my child, thank God...."

"Daddy..." Sleipnir said, hugging him back

"Are you hurt?" Loki looked him over before pulling him close again.

The boy put his arms around his father.

Loki rocked him back and forth for a while before he managed to gather himself enough to notice his audience.

"Where was he?" Loki asked, holding his child close

"The isle where they keep the wallpaper" Thor replied

"Yes," Jane added "he was running and crashed into him"

"Thank you" Loki said, his voice thick "I didn't even know I lost him till I came here. Jesus, to think if anyone else had..."

"Hey," Thor said "it's alright. He's fine, see?"

Loki nodded "Thank you, Mr. Odinson"

Jane frowned "You know him?"

"Yes, he works with my husband" Loki replied, brushing Sleipnir's hair back

Jane blinked "Oh, well that's nice. I'm Jane; Thor's fiancé"

Loki raised his brows in surprise "Really?"

Jane smiled "Yes"

She showed him her ring and Thor pretended not to notice the amused look in Loki's eyes. Nor did he acknowledge the twinge of jealousy when Loki gently grasped Jane's hand.

"Well, I see congratulations are in order" Loki said "When's the big day?"

If someone had dropped an atomic bomb right where he had stood and if Thor could see his insides being torn out and blown apart, that would have been more merciful than this.

The change in Jane was immediate.

She smile slipped, her eyes lost their sparkle and he was pretty sure she was going to be sick.

Apparently Loki noticed to, because he suddenly cleared his throat.

"I guess I shall be seeing you later then, Mr. Odinson?" he smiled at them "Jane, pleasure to meet you. And thank you, again"

Jane seemed to cheer up slightly when Sleipnir lifted his head and looked at her.

"Say good bye, Sep" Loki prompted

"Bye ..." Sleipnir said shyly, then hid his face in Loki's neck.

The transformation in Loki was staggering.

Thor watched as he craned his neck to kiss his son's head. Loki's eyes shone, his face softened and his features formed into such a happy expression Thor felt something churn in his gut.

Then rose another need in him, where he wanted to taste that smile, wanted to feel it against his lips and see if that mouth tasted as promising as he thought.

"Good bye" he forced himself to say and put an arm around Jane's shoulder to remind himself of what his reality was.

***

When Loki drove up outside his house just after sundown, he was dismayed to see Svad was home. His car stood before the townhouse like an omen, just waiting for Loki to return.

It had been three days since the incident and Loki still had a bruise covering half his face.

It had been the miracle of makeup that hid his shame and made him leave the house after forty eight hours of hiding behind a securely locked house.

Svad had changed, too. But that was expected.

Every time he hit Loki, he remained angry for a few days, snapping at him, sometimes yelling and only rarely striking him again. That he could easily live with. What Loki couldn't live with was the sudden desire Svad had for him after every episode.

He became handsy, touching Loki, pulling him, forcing him to comply.

Loki hated being touched and the only reason he bore this was that it wasn't solely his safety that was concerned here.

Svad was Sleipnir's parent, too and if Loki ever ran away and took Sleipnir with him - well, Svad would find them, bring them back and make Loki pay.

He had learned the hard way that Svad had friends in high and influential places and he wouldn't hesitate to use them against Loki.

Sighing, Loki killed the engine and turned to look at the miracle his life had.

Sleipnir was curled in the back seat, sleeping with a stuffed horse he had bought today.

Smiling, Loki got out of his car and went to the back door to pull his boy out gently. Pulling the child and toy in one arm, Loki used the remote to lock his car and fished his keys out of his pocket.

As silently as he could, he opened the door and entered the house.

Svad was nowhere in sight and Fenrir looked up from his place on the couch but didn't bark. He merely whined and ran over to Loki.

The man threw his keys in the bowl and went upstairs after making sure he pet his dog.

Fenrir scampered after him, tail wagging and Loki was grateful when he pushed Sleipnir's door open with his muzzle and walked in to curl up on the rug in the middle of the room.

"Good boy" Loki whispered, cradling his son's head as he lay him in the cot.

Sleipnir stirred slightly but didn't wake and Loki pulled his covers over him and placed his horse under his arm. Then he leaned down and kissed his head

"Sweet dreams, my love"

He gave Fenrir one last scratch behind the ears and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar incase his son wanted anything.

He braced himself as he went to his own bedroom, exhaling in relief when he heard the shower running in the bathroom and saw no sign of his husband in the room.

Loki sat at the edge of his bed and sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, moving them softly over the bruised area.

Thankfully his swelling had gone down after a few good hours of placing an icepack there and he spent a good ten minutes covering up the bruise that ran over the side of his nose, under his eye and partway across his cheek. The makeup had been something he bought after the first time Svad hit him and didn't apologize.

God, it seemed so long ago. He had just turned twenty and Svad was nearing twenty nine. They had been together for a year and Svad had decided to move to New York since his work with Stark had gone up to a great start.

Loki had liked Malibu, it was a beautiful place but Svad insisted they move.

He was drunk one night and Loki had foolishly pressed the issue.

The slap was unexpected and harsh. Loki had fallen to the ground and stared at him in shock. Svad had simply turned and left. Then he hit him again when he realized Sleipnir was being born, then again when Sleipnir turned one and Loki won the custody case. And then the latest, four years later.

He hadn't been drunk - Loki had nothing to blame it on now other than himself. He knew he got violent, he should have remained silent.

The bathroom door opening was like a death knoll and Loki shot to his feet when Svad emerged from behind him wearing a towel around his waist.

"Hey" Svad said "you came back"

Loki shrugged "Of course, where else would I have gone?"

"Where else indeed" Svad walked over to the other side of the bed where the closets were built "Where did you go?"

"Here and there" Loki replied "I'm going to start dinner, you will stay, right?"

_Please say no ... please say no_

"Yes" Svad said, pulling on a soft black shirt "I'll be down in a minute"

Loki nodded and left, rubbing his hands over his black trousers as he went back down to the kitchen.

Pasta was easy enough to make. Loki would make pasta, then eat it and hurry up to sleep. He had been sleeping in Sleipnir's room on a sofa cum bed, using the child as an excuse. He was going to do the same tonight and Svad would once again sleep alone or go to the many whores he had across the city.

He was grating cheese into a bowl while the pasta boiled when Svad came downstairs. He was wearing socks so his feet made no noise as he came into the kitchen. Loki gave him a sidelong glance as he went straight to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

Good, Loki thought, if he was drunk he would pass out.

_Or hit me again_

"What are you making?" Svad asked, taking a swig and leaning against the kitchen table

"Pasta" Loki replied flatly he lifted the now cheese filled bowl and placed it aside then turned to put the remaining cheese in back in the fridge

"Let me"

Loki stilled when Svad came over. His green eyes watched as he neared, anticipating - everything.

Svad could do anything at the moment. But he simply reached out and took the cheese from Loki before returning it to the fridge.

"So, you never told me where you went" he said, coming back to lean on the table again

"To the mall" Loki said as he chopped the chicken he had turned to "I had some things I needed to buy"

"Like what?"

Loki sighed "Things, Svad, drain cleaner, dishwashing soap - just things for the house."

"Nothing for yourself?" Svad asked

"I don't need anything" Loki said

"Sure you do" Svad laughed, taking a long swig "you need me"

The only reaction Loki gave was a slight faltering in his cutting.

Svad noticed it and smiled.

The rest of the cooking was done in silence, apart from the occasional question Svad asked. He helped set the table and as Loki put the hot pan down, he even got some alcohol out.

"To us" Svad extended his bottle

Loki tapped it automatically, silently cursing him.

It had always been this way, when Svad had his bad days. Loki would bear it, then move on. It wouldn't matter in a while anyway.

They ate in complete silence and as soon as he was done, Loki stood from his chair and gathered his dishes to place in the sink. He came back to wipe at the table, to collect crumbs of the garlic bread he'd made, when Svad grabbed his wrist.

Loki's head snapped to him and his heartbeat began to accelerate.

Svad turned his wrist up and looked at the blue vein visible beneath the pale skin. Apparently he felt his pulse and he smiled softly, pulling Loki towards him.

Loki tried prying his arm out of his grip but Svad insisted and dragged Loki into his lap.

He looked at him, right in his eyes and slowly raised a hand to his cheek.

Loki winced when he grazed this thumb over the mark he had made and wiped some make up off. The purple bruise blared on his skin and Svad smiled before cupping the back of Loki's neck and bringing him closer.

"Svad, not now"

"Yes, now" the man said and closed his lips over Loki's.

Loki closed his eyes not in pleasure, but humiliation. His hands stayed away from Svad firmly even as the older one pulled one of his arms around Loki's waist and brought him closer as he kissed him, parting his mouth and pushing his tongue in.

Svad groaned "Loki, feel what you do to me"

He rubbed his erection against Loki and moaned.

Loki turned his head away to avoid another kiss and Svad started nibbling down his throat.

"So beautiful ..."

Svad grabbed one of Loki's thighs and pulled his leg across his own so that Loki now straddled his lap.

"Svad, please...."

"I will" Svad replied, moving a hand to cup Loki's buttocks and squeezed tightly.

Again, Loki looked away, catching sight of his reflection in the kitchen window; a pathetic man being forced to do what he hated.

"Bedroom, now"

Svad didn't wait for his answer; instead stood up with Loki held firmly in his arms and carried him upstairs. The gesture looked by all means and purposes intimate, but all it really did was make Loki sick. He was thrown on the bed and Svad followed a second later, locking his mouth to Loki's and kissing him deeply.

His hands traveled lower and soon he began to undo Loki's shirtfront. He pushed each button open slowly and bit the flesh it exposed.

"You aren't moving" Svad said against Loki's ribs

"I know"

Shrugging as is it was of no consequence, Svad went on, stripping off each layer of clothing till Loki was stark naked.

"Touch me, Loki" Svad commanded, his face flushed and premature grey hair ruffled.

Loki raised a hand and placed it on Svad's shoulder.

The older man moaned and moved over to kiss his neck, trying to get at his lips. Loki kept his head tilted away until Svad growled and roughly grabbed his jaw, forcing him to take the kiss.

Then Loki began to struggle as his resolve broke.

"No, Svad!" Loki tried turning his head again but he pulled it back and pressed their lips together.

Loki's hands came up to his shoulders and started to push but Svad only climbed on top of him, trapping him.

"Get off!"

"Now that's more like it" Svad laughed and forced a kiss on Loki again

Loki tried pulling himself out from under him but he couldn't - Svad was too heavy.

"Stop!"

Svad laughed and pinned him down, grabbing both his wrists in one hand "Oh how I love seeing you struggle, Loki. Come on, try harder!"

Loki bucked under him, trying to throw him off but it only excited him.

"I'm beginning to think you like this" Svad said "maybe next time I'll just - oof!"

He broke off as Loki managed to elbow him in the gut, then pushed him off.

Grabbing his discarded shirt, Loki pulled his sleeves in as he made for the door.

He almost made it.

Svad recovered from his blow and sprinted forward, grabbing Loki's hair.

Loki shouted in pain as he was harshly yanked back and thrown on the ground.

"You little bastard" Svad rasped, laughing when Loki tried escaping and kicking him in the gut, twice.

Loki doubled over, seeing stars.

Svad walked over, his face a mask of drunk, malicious glee, and locked the door.

"No ..." Loki whispered, back peddling as Svad advanced on him

Svad laughed "You really expect to get away, don't you?"

"Svad, don't ..." Loki raised a forearm in front of his face, gasping when Svad grabbed his limb and pulled him up

"You are trapped" Svad told him "you are trapped and you are mine. I will do whatever I want to you and you will  _take_ it!"

He shoved Loki back and he hit the dresser behind him, falling to the floor again.

Svad walked forward, opened a drawer and took out a leather belt.

"No!" Loki shrieked as he saw him "Please, not that!"

Svad cackled and pulled the belt taut "Sorry, kid, shouldn't have hit me."

Loki attempted to edge away but Svad stepped on his ankle, holding him in place. Loki gasped at the pain, trying to pull it out but Svad only increased the pressure till he thought it would break.

Svad lifted the belt high.

Loki raised his hands to protect himself but it was a futile attempt.

Svad swiped down in a vicious blow, the sound of cracking leather, piercing.

Loki cried out, sounds of pain erupting from his throat as Svad whipped him. He whipped his back, his rear, his torso - anything but his face.

Svad lashed him viciously, punishing him and was rewarded with a whimper or a moan of pain.

"Please stop!" Loki sobbed, raising his hands to ward away blows.

"But I've only just begun!" Svad told him, grabbing his wrist to hold him in place.

Loki fell to the floor and hid his face in his free arm, crying whenever the leather whipped him, drawing blood and leaving red welts over his pale skin.

"Svad  _please_!" Loki struggled for breath, crying out whenever Svad lashed him. He tried extracted his wrist but Svad held it tighter.

"Shut up!" Svad hit him harder, brought the belt down in deadlier lashes till the only sounds in the room were of the flogging and Loki's high pitched cries that turned to loud sobbing and begging.

Loki begged him to stop, pleaded with him, but it had no effect. He was to receive a hundred lashes and he would.

He didn't know when he lost consciousness, but he knew that he never stopped crying and Svad never stopped thrashing him.

He was sleeping in his arms on the living room couch the next morning when Svad kissed his head and left for work.

***

Odin visiting the office was never good.

It left everyone on edge, especially Thor.

He knew Odin was retired, but that didn't stop the old man from checking in every now and then, to make sure his sons were doing good job. Since Heimdall still had a day to return, having caught the spy in their engine, Odin decided to make good use of his time and entered Asgard Industries tower.

Immediately, a ruckus started as everyone tried to look busier than they were in case the one eyed man sees something amiss and scold them.

Odin took his regular tour from base to top, so both Balder and Thor had ample time to make a good impression.

Their offices were removed of things their father saw as frivolous, their desks cleaned, their assistants polished and proper and the whole floor turned immaculate.

The brothers themselves fixed their appearance and decided to finish the paperwork on their desks with more passion than they had been doing before.

It was no surprise that Balder was the one Odin chose to go to first. He looked around his office, asked him about the latest projects, complimented his work and then asked for a coffee.

"Of course" Balder told his assistant to get him the drink.

"So," Odin said as he sat down again "you seem to be doing a whole lot of good around here"

Balder smiled at him "You said that already"

"I mean it" Odin told him "it would come to me as no surprise if you were the only one running this place"

Balder refused to sigh "Father..."

"Don't use that tone with me" Odin said "you know what I am talking about. Your brother is many things, Balder, a businessman he is not"

"That is not fair he does a great deal around here" Balder said

"Like what?" Odin asked "sleeping around with half the office then staying home for a week?"

"He does more than that and you know it" Balder said "he is responsible for getting us more than half out clients. He is approachable and people love him"

"People would love Mjolnir if he was brought in" Odin countered "he is approachable"

"Don't compare my brother to a dog, Father!" Balder said sternly "I will not stand it"

"And I will not stand you talking to me like that!" Odin said "I will talk about him anyway I please. He is my son"

"Oh, remembered that, did you?" Balder rasped "about time"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Odin stood slowly

"It means that the only time he is your son is when he does something wrong and you wish to insult him" Balder said, getting to his feet as well "I don't know how you can be so blind as to not see how hard he tried to gain your approval"

"He has done nothing!"

"He has done everything save getting down on his knees to beg you!" Balder nearly yelled "he is trapped in a loveless engagement and you are so  _blind_ you can't even see that!"

"Be silent!" Odin yelled, slamming his walking stick on the ground

"I will not!" Balder shouted back "not until you open your eyes and see how much you are hurting your son!"

Odin walked over to him "I said be silent. Thor has been nothing but a child. Spoilt, reckless and a danger to himself and others"

"Only because you made him that way!" Balder yelled "Can't you see how unhappy he is?"

"Can't you see how unhappy he makes me?!" Odin asked "or how unhappy he makes his mother by whoring himself out?"

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!" Balder hollered

The door opened then and both of them turned.

Balder paled and Odin looked grim when they saw Thor standing there, obviously having heard everything.

"Thor..." Balder said softly

Thor raised his index finger to them, eyes shining with tears.  _Don't_

Then he spun around and walked away.

"Thor!" Balder went after him

"Leave him be" Odin grabbed his hand

Balder shook him off "I wonder what sin he committed to gain a father like you"

Odin went paper white but Balder didn't care. He followed his brother out.

One look told him that everyone had heard what happened and they pointed to the direction Thor had gone soundlessly.

Balder jogged forward, catching sight of his younger brother going through the door to the emergency escape; he sighed and followed.

"Thor?" he opened the door and peeked in.

Thor was sitting on the last stair with his back to him. He didn't move.

"Thor? Brother?" Balder closed the door behind him and climbed down the stairs. He sat beside his younger sibling.

Thor didn't say anything; he just stared at the spot on the wall before him.

"I'm sorry" Balder said, putting an arm around his shoulders "I'm so sorry"

"For what?" Thor asked in a firm voice "for making him speak the truth?"

"For reacting like I did" Balder said "I shouldn't have done that"

"Why does he hate me so much?" Thor asked, not looking at him

"He doesn't hate you, Thor" Balder told him

Thor scoffed

"I mean it" Balder said "he's just..."

"Complicated?"

"Crazy"

Thor laughed once, then shut up

"I don't understand what I did wrong" he spoke after a while "I tried doing everything he asked and still..."

"I think" Balder cut in "it is not you that needs changing, but him"

Thor finally turned to his brother "What?"

"Odin needs to appreciate what he has" Balder said "he needs to change his attitude towards you before it is too late"

"You sound like a fortune cookie" Thor told him

Balder grinned softly "At least I don't look like one"

"Who me?" Thor asked, pointing to himself

"No" Balder grinned wider "Dad"

Thor chuckled.

A comfortable silence fell.

"What do you have in mind?" Thor asked after a while.

"Well, you remember our bachelor pad?" Balder asked "The penthouse near Central Park?"

"I don't think I can ever forget it. Why?"

"I think you should go there for a while" Balder said "take some time off. Heimdall will be back and he can do your job for a while"

"I don't think so" Thor said

"I think so, so you have to" Balder said "the Older Brother rule book says so"

"There is no such thing" Thor sneered

"Of course there is" Balder said "you can't see it because you are the little brother"

"Shut up"

Balder chuckled "So you will go?"

Thor shrugged "Fine"

"Good" Balder said "However, there is something you must do before that"

"What?" Thor asked

"Become a bachelor"

***

The penthouse was clean.

He knew Balder had had something to do with it and cursed his brother for knowing him so well.

There was fresh food in the fridge, his favorite cereals in the cabinets and Thor was pretty sure his sports channels were already available.

Thunder clapped loudly outside and Thor went to the window to enjoy it. The stuff fascinated him. It was loud and powerful and lit up the rain as it fell. The droplets turned white before going completely dark once more.

The night seemed so much more alive when it rained and tonight it was the most almost screaming with life.

He didn't know how long he had been standing there, but sometime later, his phone rang.

Thor picked it up, expecting to be Balder.

So he was surprised when Svad spoke.

"Thor?"

"Svad?" Thor frowned at the tension in his voice "What's wrong?"

"It's Loki I can't find him"

Thor felt his guts turn to ice "What?"

"He and  I - we had an argument and he stormed off" Svad sounded panicked "then the rain started and now he won't pick up. Thor, my son is with him"

"Sleipnir"

There was a long pause "Yes. Thor please, you have to help me find him. I tried calling Tony but my phone kept dying and I didn't know who else to call"

"Okay, okay, calm down" Thor said "I know a few people who can help"

"Oh thank you, Thor, God bless you"

"Just tell me where you are" Thor said "I'll come get you"

_And find Loki_

"Meet me at my house" Svad said "and thank you"

"Don't thank me just yet" Thor said

_Let me find Loki first_

He hung up and immediately dialed Clint's number

"Yo!" Clint picked up after a few rings

"Barton, get ready I am picking you up" Thor said as he left his house "this is an emergency"

"Everything okay?" Clint asked

"I'll tell you when I pick you up" Thor said "get Nat ready, too"

"Consider it done"

He hung up, then and all but ran to his Porsche before driving over to Clint's.

After explaining the situation, they headed to Svad's house where the man was nearly panicking.

"I don't know what happened" Svad said "he just upped and left and I have no clue where he went!"

"Okay, I'm going to need you to calm down" Natasha said, looking intimidating in her jeans and red shirt "we can only proceed if you remain calm"

"I talked to Steve. He's pretty high up in the legal ladder" Clint walked in "he had a search out for him. Don't worry, guy, we will find him"

Svad was hiding his face behind his hands "I just wish this never happened."

"It's going to be alright" Thor said "We'll find him"

They didn't.

 Natasha asked Svad a few questions before taking Clint to a search throughout the city. They reported every ten minutes and Svad got more and more agitated. That even put Thor on edge.

Come morning and the sun rose, there was still no sign of Loki.

"What did you fight about?" Thor asked as Svad took the day off from work

"I don't know" Svad groaned "something about the pasta being cold - it was insignificant. I wish I had just kept my mouth shut"

Thor kept silent. For some reason and even though it was terrible, he thought there was more to this. Loki didn't seem like someone to runaway on something as minor as pasta. He didn't give any sign of his musing, though he just did his best to console Svad.

He called Steve again but to no avail, his cops were still out looking for Loki.

Svad made them breakfast and brought it to the table where they ate silently.

"I just wish I could go out there and get him myself" Svad said

"And where would you look?" Thor asked, biting into some toast "there are more than a million people in the city. What are you going to do?"

Svad hung his head

"The best you can do is wait"

Svad nodded but didn't say much else.

The day passed slowly, all of them waiting for the absence to reach twenty four hours before officially reporting Loki missing.

Steve came over to ask a few questions and try and calm Svad.

"What will happen after the report is launched?" Svad asked him "for my son, I mean"

"Well," Steve said "Loki would be observed for unfit parenting but I doubt that will happen unless you want it to"

Svad nodded.

It was now seven in the evening and Thor had been up for more than twenty four hours. He had tried sleeping in between but Svad began to sob into his hands so that was a bust.

By eight, Steve was helping Svad write a report when the doorbell rang.

Steve went to answer it and Thor let loose his breath when a hesitant Loki walked in, trailing Sleipnir behind him. Clint was herding them in.

"Loki!" Svad said

Thor must have imagined it; the look of pure terror that crossed Loki's face before Svad enveloped him into a hug. He did  _not_ imagine the pain that crossed Loki's face, however, a few moments before he controlled his features.

"Sep!"

Loki flinched when Svad lifted Sleipnir up and hugged him.

Thor frowned, watching the whole scene play before him.

Something was definitely wrong.

"Where did you go?" Svad asked, grabbing Loki's shoulders tightly, his fingers digging in

"I'm sorry" Loki whispered, eyes tearing up.

Svad pulled him into a hug.

Thor saw the younger man, the epitome of elegance in his eyes, wince as he was embraced.

"You gave us quiet a scare there, pal" Steve said, walking over "we were about to write up a report"

"I thought I had lost you" Svad said, putting an arm around Loki's shoulders.

"We all did" Clint said "Sorry Nat couldn't be here. Something else came up"

"I can't thank you enough" Svad said before Loki could speak "if it wasn't for you, I never would have found him"

Again, Thor noticed something akin to fear in Loki's eyes

"Daddy, up" Sleipnir said, opening and closing his hands for Loki

Loki looked down at him and grabbed his hand rather than pick him up

"I should change him and put him to bed" Loki said so softly it was barely a whisper.

"Alright" Svad rubbed his back as he went

Loki swallowed heavily as he went up the stairs, guiding his son along.

"He's in shock" Clint said "We found them in the subway. He was boarding a train to Harlem and I wouldn't have caught him unless I hadn't seen the kid. He didn't say a word on the ride back. Not even to Nat and she gets people to talk."

"Thank you" Svad said "thank you, thank you, thank you"

"Don't mention it" Steve waved a hand at him "it's our job"

"I know" Svad said "but you didn't have to do it"

"You're embarrassing us" Clint smirked

Svad smiled "At least let me feed you dinner. It's the least I can do"

That they agreed to immediately. They ordered a combination of foods and they talked while they ate.

The only one who sat still, was Loki. His hands were in his lap and he was looking at his food rather than eating it.

Thor was the only one who noticed. He also saw the nervous glances he kept giving Svad.

Thor forced his food down, opting to observe the silent by play between the two lovers.

Svad was absorbed in talk and food while Loki had the appearance of a frightened deer.

He was scared, Thor realized, and he loathed thinking it was because of Svad. So, being the hulking hero he was, he decided to do something about it - discreetly, of course.

When Clint and Steve left, Thor came up with a plan.

"Svad" Thor gained his attention immediately as he sat beside Loki "I didn't want to bring this up before but &#150; I was hoping you would consider doing me a favor?"

"Anything" Svad said, rubbing Loki's hand that he had pulled in his lap

"There is a convention for the heads of diagnostics up in San Ramon" Thor said "if you go, I can guarantee a five star hotel, gourmet cuisine and the best entertainment along with the convention. I uh, was-"

"I think I should-"

"I should mention this is somewhat classified" Thor said.

It got Svad's attention instantly "What do you mean?"

"Um..."Thor hoped his face was a mask of uncertainty

"Oh don't worry, Loki won't say anything" Svad assured him "Right?"

Loki nodded when Svad looked at him. His eyes were still slightly haunted.

Thor continued "We have been getting reports of spies running around in our network and Heimdall has managed to snag a few. However, I need someone I can trust to go instead of me or Balder. You see, if there is someone-"

"Then you and your brother will put them on alert" Svad said "I understand"

"So you will go?" Thor asked

"How long?"

"A week" Thor said without hesitation.

"And I leave tomorrow?"

"Yes" Thor said

"Excellent" Svad said "I'll do it"

Thor gave him a fake grateful look "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me"

"Please" Svad said "think of this as a thank you"

"Not needed" Thor stood "I guess I should head out. I have imposed on you enough"

"Nonsense"

There was more idle banter between Thor and Svad while Loki hung back.

Svad saw him to his car and that was when Thor sealed the deal

"If you want, I could get someone to watch Loki" he whispered "you know, to make sure this doesn't happen again"

Svad positively glowed "Thank you... I ... that would be - great"

This was too easy.

He waved Thor good bye and watched him leave before turning to go back inside.

Loki was in the living room when Svad came back.

His eyes widened and he backed away from his husband as Svad advanced on him.

"You are in so much trouble"

Loki soon found himself cornered and watched Svad approach with frightened eyes.

He shrieked when Svad seized him by his arm and lifted an iron poker with the other. He dragged Loki to the basement.

Soon, the room was filled with Loki's screams.

***

Balder was pulled out of his sleep by the incessant ringing of his phone.

Growling and slowly blinked himself awake, Balder slapped around his bedside table for the phone.

He picked it up without seeing who it was

"It's four in the morning, Thor" he slurred

"I know" his brother said, wide awake "come outside, I'm in the lawn"

Balder groaned "Please tell me you are joking"

"I'm not" Thor replied "now hurry"

Groaning in frustration, Balder rolled on his back and rubbed his face "Two minutes"

"Thank you"

Thor hung up and Balder put the phone away. He lay there for a second before exhaling loudly and pushing aside the covers.

He stood and went to the window, just to make sure Thor wasn't joking.

He wasn't; Balder could see the tall form of his brother lying on his back down in their lawn. From his relaxed position, Balder could tell he had been there for some time now.

Rolling his eyes, he went to the bathroom to pull a robe over his soft shirt and shorts before padding barefoot downstairs.

Mjolnir looked up from where he slept when Balder entered the kitchen and trailed him as he went outside.

"Morning" Thor greeted, sitting up

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the shit out of you" Balder said, standing in front of him.

"I need some help"

"I know" Balder said, sitting down beside him "but I think a psychiatrist would benefit you more than I ever could."

Thor laughed once then looked ahead, his face contemplative.

When he didn't speak for a good five minutes, Balder slowly prompted him.

"Thor? What's bothering you?"

Thor sighed "If I tell you, will you keep it to yourself  and help me?"

Balder blinked "That serious?"

"Yes"

"Then yes, of course"

So Thor told him.

He told him about how Svad had called him, how he had begged him to bring Loki back, how Thor thought he had been lying, then about Loki and how terrified he was when they finally dragged him back and even throughout the dinner, the whole time Thor had been there, Loki had a haunted look about him.

And he told him of his plan.

"What?" Balder raised his brows "Thor, you can't just meddle into people's lives like that"

"Balder, you didn't see his face" Thor said "he was scared"

"Maybe it was the fact that he had just run away" Balder said

Thor shook his head "No, there was something else there - I know it"

"Thor, listen" Balder put a hand on his shoulder "I know you think that this will help, but believe me, it won't. People don't like their privacy invaded"

"What if he needs help?" Thor asked

"What if he doesn't?" Balder asked softly "do you really want to mess their relationship up?"

Thor looked away "You didn't see him"

Balder put an arm around his shoulders "Brother..."

Thor tried pulling away but Balder didn't relent "I think it is very noble of you, trying to help Loki but - that is just me. What if he finds your intrusion unwelcome?"

"It shouldn't matter" Thor said "He needs - "

"Yes, it does" Balder cut in "it matters a lot. If he was merely worried, then you asking questions will only -"

"I won't ask questions" Thor told him "I'm not that stupid. I will only observe"

"Observe?" Balder asked "since when have you observed anything?"

Thor raised a brow "I observe women all the time"

Balder rolled his eyes "You are such a lecher"

Thor smirked "I'm serious, Balder. I will simply observe him and see if there is something wrong or not"

"What if there is?" Balder asked "what if your theory is true? What then?"

Thor sighed "I'm going to need you to back up my story."

Balder nodded, letting the blatant ignorance slid "Very well. I shall make a few calls and get things running. I'll stop the person going to the convention and send Svad instead, but Thor, if I do this, then you have to do something for me"

Thor looked at his face "What?"

"Promise me you will stop" Balder said "and that you will leave this alone."

"Balder..."

"Promise me" Balder said "nothing good comes from coming between a marriage."

Thor knew.

He sighed "Very well"

Balder raised his finger again. Thor rolled his eyes and twirled his own around his brother's.

***

He woke when a sharp pain blazed in his side.

Hissing, Loki moved a little to accommodate the pain and froze when one large hand came to rest on his bruised ribs.

"Get up" Svad slurred "I have to leave today"

"I know" Loki said softly.

He bit down on his whimper when Svad turned him over so they were face to face on their large bed.

Loki felt his heart begin to race as his green eyes watched Svad's face.

"Good morning" the older man said

Loki swallowed before speaking "Good morning"

He flinched when Svad raised a hand and brushed his hair off his forehead. His other arm slowly snuck back from his ribs to curl behind his back and slowly pull him forward till they were touching chest to toe.

Then he began to kiss Loki, prying his mouth open and surging his tongue in.

Loki let him. He closed his eyes and bore it, not even whimpering like he so wanted to.

Svad let him go only after he needed air. He looked down at Loki, smiling

"You are gorgeous"

Loki lowered his gaze. Svad kissed him again, this time bending his head to nibble down his throat, then up again to his ear. He paused then, and spoke, his voice cold.

"If you even think about running while I am gone, I will kill your son when I find you"

Loki felt the color drain from his face and stopped breathing

"and then I will come to you, I will bend you over a table and fuck you so hard you will bleed"

Loki began pushing at him, but Svad held on harder

"then, and only then will I hand you over to the dogs that want you, that you call family"

He let go and Loki scrambled away, falling to the floor and shrinking into himself. He watched Svad in horror.

"Do you understand?" Svad asked pleasantly

Loki nodded

"Good" Svad pushed aside the covers and got out "I want my breakfast on the table when I come downstairs"

Loki watched him walk to the toilet.

"Oh," Svad said as he reached the bathroom "I locked the dog in the basement. Let him out"

Loki gasped in shock and jumped to his feet, sprinting down the stairs and running to the basement door and pulling it open

"Fenrir!" he called, panicked

It took a second, but eventually there was scuffling and Fenrir trotted over, his eyes chiding.

"Oh thank God!" Loki fell on his knees beside him, hugging the dog to him when he reached the top.

Fenrir remained aloof for a few seconds before turning his head and licking Loki's face. They remained like that for a good ten minutes before they moved. Fenrir gently nipped at Loki.

Loki snickered before standing up "Alright, let's go make breakfast. How do pancakes sound?"

Fenrir woofed loudly.

He had just placed the pancakes on the table when Svad walked in.

Loki felt the ground shake when he saw Svad holding Sleipnir at his hip, talking to him.

"I think your daddy made pancakes today" Svad told Sleipnir "do you want to share?"

Sleipnir cocked his head "Pancakes are yummy"

"They are?" Svad said, looking at Loki's stricken expression

"Yes" Sleipnir said, then turned "Daddy up"

"Hey" Svad said with a smile "he was awake so I brought him down"

Loki swallowed three times before he could answer "Give him to me"

Svad saw Loki's outstretched arms and grinned "Make your breakfast first"

"Daddy," Sleipnir leaned out to Loki, arms out.

"Svad, please" Loki felt like his heart was going to stop in fear.

Svad smiled, his point made, before extending the boy forward. Loki took him instantly, holding him to himself tightly as he stared at Svad.

Sleipnir, now having gotten what he wanted, was happily cooing against his father

"Daddy, I hungry"

"Okay," Loki croaked, refusing to let his tears fall "Okay, I'll make you something, honey"

"Call me kitten" Sleipnir said, grinning

"What?" Loki looked down at him

"Kitten" Sleipnir repeated, then put his arms around Loki "I love you, Daddy"

Loki watched his husband devouring his breakfast and reading the newspaper "I love you, too"

He placed Sleipnir in his high chair, away from Svad, before turning to make his own pancakes. He stirred the batter and let it droop into the pan. After he made as much as he would eat, Loki picked them up and sat at the table.

"Odinson is sending someone over to keep an eye on you" Svad told him.

Loki paused halfway to a bite "What?"

Svad looked at him condescendingly "You didn't think I would leave you both alone, did you?"

Loki didn't reply

"Thanks to your little stunt," Svad continued "they think you are unstable. One of them even suggested taking Sleipnir away from you. Terrible, isn't it?"

Svad smiled at the tormented look in Loki's gaze.

It was strange, he thought, how Loki would beg him one second, then act perfectly natural the next. Then be terrified of him, before acting like nothing happened.

He didn't want to, but he marveled at the talent.

"So expect people around and hide that" he pointed to the bruise on Loki's face "I'll leave you my card for more makeup and shit."

Loki went to his breakfast again, forcing it down.

"How long before the kid's Daycare starts?" Svad asked

"Two weeks" Loki replied

"Do you have money to deposit the fee?" Svad asked, sipping his coffee

"No"

"Use my card for that as well" Svad said

Again, Loki nodded "Thank you"

"Don't mention it" Svad said cheerfully "show me your gratitude"

Loki felt dread rise in him.

"When you are done, come up to the bedroom" Svad told him, grabbing his mug and taking it with him as he left.

Loki looked at the doorway, then at his breakfast, his chest rose and fell deeply as he tried to breathe. He put his fork down and silently got up to take his plate and push the remains in Fenrir's bowl.

The dog ate greedily, tail wagging.

"Daddy, where you going?" Sleipnir asked, arms extended

"Daddy has to take a shower" Loki said, coming back to lift his son up "you play in the pen okay?"

"Okay, Daddy"

Sleipnir pulled out his child's play pen, his toys and a few picture books and set them in the middle of the living room, away from fragile furniture before lifting Sleipnir and putting him in.

"Have fun, kitten" Loki said, smiling at his son's glee "Daddy will be back soon, stay here"

"Okay, Daddy" Sleipnir was already playing with his toys "I love you"

"I love you, too" Loki said as he turned and left the room.

Fenrir came out, licking his lips and looked up at him.

"Mind Sep" Loki told him before climbing the stairs slowly.

He went at a snail's pace, but his bedroom door arrived far too early.

When he pushed it open, he saw Svad was already undressed and under the covers, waiting for him.

Any hope he had, suddenly flew out of the window. He envied it.

"Lock the door" Svad said, pulling his muscled arms behind his head "then come here"

Swallowing, Loki did as he was told, going to get into his side of the bed.

He started when Svad reached out to grab his arms, wincing when his fingers hurt him. He pulled him forward, moving till they were in the middle of the bed before making Loki straddle him.

"Now take your shirt off, slowly" Svad commanded.

Loki grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled.

A pattern of bruises and welts as red as roses emerged. Svad looked at them with an unnatural sort of hunger.

He put his hands to Loki's sides and pulled his chest forward kissing the pale, marked flesh.

Loki pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside. His hands slowly came to rest on Svad's broad shoulders.

Svad groaned "Yes, keep touching me"

Loki obeyed, sliding his hands over his shoulders and into his grey hair when Svad craned his neck to lick and bite Loki's throat.

"Oh, God" Svad groaned against Loki's Adam's apple "I could do this all day, Loki"

Loki hummed, kneading the muscled flesh under his palms.

Slowly, almost tenderly, Svad skidded his hand up Loki's back to tangle in his hair, grasping it tightly and moving Loki's head down so he could kiss him.

Svad groaned "You taste so good"

Loki didn't reply, he ran his hands through Svad's hair, down his back and over his chest.

Svad made him arch his neck and slid his tongue over his skin before sucking a mark

"You're mine, Loki" Svad breathed against his skin "no one is going to have you but me"

Again Loki hummed but said nothing else.

When Svad was aroused and when he could take no more of the kissing, when he wanted satisfaction, he pushed Loki on his back and began taking off his soft shorts.

More welts were exposed and Loki kept his head turned as Svad kissed his way down his body. He didn't react when he bit his soft thighs or when his hands cupped him, trying to coax something out.

Loki merely closed his eyes when Svad finally had enough and lifted Loki's legs to hook on his shoulders. He breathed deeply, as hw was prepared, letting not a tear drop when Svad pushed himself in.

Loki bit his lip to keep from screaming like he wanted to as Svad pumped into him, slowly as first, then faster, rougher, till Loki thought he was going to pass out from the pain.

But he refused to cry, refused to make a sound as Svad raped him with every thrust, with every clumsy bite against his bruised and battered form.

Loki didn't scream.

***

"Mother is being unreasonable" Thor said to Balder at breakfast next morning

"I am not being unreasonable" Frigga said, affronted "I was merely surprised you broke it off so callously"

"I did no such thing" Thor said "she and I came to a mutual understanding. Besides, I thought you wanted this."

"I didn't want you to hurt her"

Thor stared at her "Mother, you are really confusing me. What do you want?"

"I didn't wish to make her cry" Frigga asked

Thor groaned and pushed his head back. He had ended up staying after his talk with Balder, though he hadn't slept.

Balder had cursed him, telling him off about keeping him awake when he went to wake him the next morning, telling him to go to work. Cussing, Balder had told him to go downstairs and get breakfast ready so he didn't have to.

Thor had rolled his eyes and gone downstairs - only to get into a strange talk with Frigga when he told her he had ended things with Amora.

"Mother" Thor groaned "I didn't love her."

"How is that even possible?" Frigga had trouble with the concept of falling and un-falling in love since she had married the love of her life and never un fallen "love it not something you can let go or keep when it suits you."

"Like a fart?" Balder asked

Thor cackled, against better judgement and Frigga turned her outraged eyes on him.

It became a game then, both brother's enticing their mother's anger while keeping their heads intact.

It was fun, even for Frigga though she pretended it wasn't, until Odin came in.

Immediately both brothers went serious and Frigga noticed. The tension in the room was palpable, even more so when her sons suddenly excused themselves and went out of the kitchen together.

Thor could hear Frigga asking Odin what happened as he climbed the stairs. He didn't wait for his answer. He gave Balder a goodbye before opening the door and rushing outside like the coward he felt like.

Mjolnir was barking and came up to him, running. Without a second thought, he pulled his car door open and let the dog in before driving out of his house. At a stoplight, he texted Balder, letting him know he had the dog.

_Good. That mutt was sleeping next to me last night. You were not the only one that woke me._

**Haha what did he do?**

_Let's just say he woke me and leave it at that_

**He was humping you again, wasn't he?**

_Go to hell, Thor_

Thor laughed and put his phone aside as the light turned green.

Mjolnir barked, scratching at the window. Thor lowered it for him and made his way to his penthouse.

After a shower, that Mjolnir decided to invade, Thor dried himself off and decided to call Svad.

"Hello?" Svad picked up

"Hey, just wanted to check on you" Thor said, walking over to take out a plastic box where he had kept the pop tarts.

Svad laughed "Thanks, I'm just packing. Will leave in a little while"

"Excellent" Thor said "I made the booking under your name. Just tell them who you work for and it will be easy from there"

Svad chuckled again "Thank you"

"Uh..." Thor hesitated for a second "How's Loki?"

"He's fine" Svad said "a little shaken, but he's alright. We understood each other pretty well and I don't think he'll do anything like that again"

"That's a relief" Thor said with an ease he didn't feel

"I know" Svad said "Thanks for everything you did, Thor. It really meant a lot that you got him back. I don't know what I would have done if ..."

"Forget it" Thor said. Did his sincerity always seem fake to Thor?

"Nevertheless" Svad said "thank you"

Thor made himself chuckle "Just don't miss your flight. And keep checking in with either me or Balder, understand?"

"Yes, sir" Svad said

"Good bye"

"Bye, Thor"

Svad clicked his phone off and looked down at the man trembling under him "So, where were we?"

Loki put his hands on his face as Svad bent his head and forced his orgasm out of him for the fifth time that morning.

Loki didn't scream.

***

 Svad made Loki drive him to the airport. It was an insult because Loki could barely walk after what Svad had done to him. He had a green scarf around his neck that hid the bite marks and make up on his face that hid the bruise as he stopped the car outside the airport.

In the backseat, firmly in his car seat, Sleipnir played with Fenrir's hair.

They looked like the perfect family.

"Okay," Svad grabbed his briefcase as he prepared to leave "I will call you as soon as I land, get it?"

Loki nodded soberly

"Good" Svad smiled "now give me a kiss"

Loki leaned over and pecked him on the cheek a second before Svad grabbed his hair and kissed him on the mouth, forcing it open and sliding his tongue inside.

He let Loki go after a while and looked into his face

"I'm serious, Loki" he said "run and I will kill your son"

Loki gulped and pulled back, only to have the scarf slipped off from around his neck. Svad pushed it into his briefcase and winked at him

"I want people to see those marks"

He left before Loki could say anything - or would say anything - waving his fingers at Sleipnir and Fenrir, and took his luggage before going in through the glass doors.

"Daddy, I hungry" Sleipnir said

"Already, kitten?" Loki asked his voice only slightly shaky as he looked in the rearview mirror to see if there was traffic behind them "How does McDonald's sound?"

Sleipnir screeched, prompting Fenrir to bark loudly "Yay! Ronald!"

Loki smiled at his son's glee, feeling so much tension ease from him as he drove away.

These few days were a gift and Loki intended on enjoying them.

He reached out to put one of Sleipnir's silly music CD's in and grinned when his son began to dance along to the stupid music and lyrics.

Eventually, Loki began to hum, then full on sing along, making his son laugh harder and harder.

The fast food place came far too soon for him. He parked the car and walked his son over, leaving Fenrir to wait beside the doors.

The place was filled with children and frustrated parents. The play place was noisy and though Sleipnir was straining to go, Loki pulled him back and kept him at his side.

"Not now, sweetheart" Loki said "after we get our food"

"Okay, Daddy"

Loki pulled his collar higher and went to stand in line, his son at his side. Their order came pretty quickly and Loki went to a table, making his son finish his food before allowing him to go to the play area.

He watched him carefully from the distance, sitting as comfortably as he could without it hurting too much.

He watched as Sleipnir jumped into plastic balls and went to the slide and scream in joy at every single thing. He turned toys, jumped about and had so much fun; Loki was tempted to join him.

Loki nibbled at his fries, very aware of the women giving him glances from across the tables. Single mothers, probably, and attractive, if it wasn't for the pain he would have been tempted to pull one of them in his bed.

He turned his head when he saw a boy snatching Sleipnir's toy from him. He frowned, then thought against going over and remained seated. He had taught his son one of two things; he wished to see what would happen.

It wasn't the best idea.

Loki's eyes widened when a look came over his face - it had come once before, just a second before Sleipnir had -

His son reached back and punched the older kid in the face ... done that.

"Sleipnir!" Loki stood and hobbled forward.

But another man was already there. He grabbed Sleipnir's arm and shook his roughly.

"You little idiot!" the man yelled at the five year old "how dare you ..."

He broke off as his arm was suddenly twisted painfully behind his back, till his grip dropped on the boy, then pushed forward and slammed into the wall.

"Touch my son again" Loki rasped in his ear "and I will end you"

The man struggled, trying to push him off, but Loki only slammed him back and forced his arm up, threatening to dislocate his shoulder.

"Okay, okay, alright!" the man whined "I get it, I'm sorry now let me go"

Loki held him a second longer before dropping him unceremoniously to the ground. The man groaned, trying to move his arm, but finding it too painful.

"Daddy" Sleipnir got Loki's attention and held out the hand the man had grabbed "ouch"

"It's alright, baby" Loki lifted him into his arms "it's okay, let's go home"

He left then, ignoring the man groaning in pain behind him. He also ignored the suddenly aroused women as they glanced at him and the restaurant staff that came too late to help.

The rest of the day he spent out. They went to the park later, Loki followed his son as he ran around, Fenrir at his heels. Then Loki would hide in obvious places or stop in mid-walk, letting Sleipnir crash into his legs and fall on his small rear.

He yearned desperately to run with him, but discovering it to be far too painful after one attempt. Then he simply lay on the grass, hair splayed around and stared at the sky.

Then Sleipnir ran over and sat on his chest, leaning down he kissed Loki's lips "Daddy, I love you!"

Loki smiled, put a hand behind his head and kissed his forehead "I love you too, my son"

"Call me kitten!" Sleipnir scolded him

"Okay" Loki laughed "but why?"

Sleipnir shrugged, suddenly shy "I like kittens"

"Okay, kitten" Loki kissed him again "ready to go home?"

"No" Sleipnir shook his head and crossed his arms

Loki laughed and pulled him into a hug "I love you so much!"

He sat up and began to tickle him.

Sleipnir screeched in laughter, kicking out and screaming in joy.

Loki didn't think there was a better sound in the world.

***

They were seated in the middle of the living room floor, both freshly bathed and in their softest clothes. Loki wore a green shirt saying 'I do what I want' and soft black trousers.

Sleipnir was sitting between his legs as he brushed his hair, playing with a toy horse Loki had bought him today.

"There, all done" Loki said as he pulled the last tangle out and ran a hand through the smooth black hair "do you think I need a hair cut?"

Sleipnir twisted his body around to look at his father's shoulder length hair "No"

"No?" Loki asked "why?"

"I like your hair, Daddy" Sleipnir said, then stood to prove it and grabbed Loki's locks.

Loki smiled as his son pulled his hair over his shoulders and played with it. He began to hum his lullaby.

Loki listened for a few minutes, to the sound of that tiny voice before singing the song.

 

_"Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in_

_Like waves of sweet fire,_

_You're safe within_

_Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in_

_And carry you over,_

_To a new morning"_

 

He pulled his arms around his son and pulled him close, letting him play with his locks.

 

" _Try as you might,_

_You try to give it up_

_Seems to be holding on fast_

_It's hand on your hand_

_A shadow over you_

_A beggar for soul in your face_

_Still, it don't matter_

_If you won't listen,_

_If you won't let it follow you"_  

 

He cradled him, holding him against his chest like a baby and began to rock.

 

_"You just need to heal_

_Make good all your lies_

_Move on and don't look behind"_

 

Sleipnir's eyes began to droop.

 

_"So, sleep sugar, let your dreams flood in_

_Like waves of sweet fire_

_You're safe within_

_Sleep sweetie,_

_Let your floods come rushing in_

_And carry you over to a new morning"_

 

Loki slowly stood ignoring the pain in his back and rear and started climbing up the stairs.

 

_"Day after day_

_Fickle visions_

_Messing with your head_

_Fickle vicious_

_Sleeping in your bed_

_Messing with your head_

_Fickle visions_

_Fickle vicious"_

 

Loki took his son to his bed and kept singing till his eyes closed and he slept without worry in his mind, for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby Loki sang is not his.
> 
> It's Poets of the Fall.
> 
> Loki doesn't own it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor blunders everything - or not.

He woke to her hand over his chest and her head braced on his shoulder.

Jane was sleeping soundly, tired, after last night's  _very_ energetic goodbye.

Thor had been avoiding her for some time now, using his father or currently nonexistent job as an excuse. She had moved in with him when he came to the penthouse yesterday and they had spent the night - as Steve would call it 'fondue-ing'.

Now, all he could think of, all he could bring his mind to, was Loki and his plan. When he was sleeping, he dreamt of Jane and his engagement. When he woke up, his thoughts were occupied with green eyes and a sharp tongue.

Had gone one told him this predicament a month ago, he would have laughed in their faces.

It was well past noon now.

As he lay there, Thor thought about how he had ran from home when Odin had walked in the room. He still remembered their last unpleasant meeting and Thor was dreading meeting him again.

He always suspected Odin didn't like him but having it confirmed hurt more than he wanted it to. His only consolation was that Balder had used the same cowardly way out.

When he had taken Mjolnir with him, he had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize he had forgotten Jane back there.

Oh, what a painful incident that was. Since he was in no mood to go back, Balder had driven Jane over, his glower confirming that Jane had taken out Thor's anger on his brother. Promising retribution later, Balder had placed Jane's stuff at his penthouse and left for work.

Thor had turned around to face the onslaught of Jane's harsh words, but instead she had jumped into his arms, kissing him with a passion he forgot she had.

Then the day dissolved into sex, need and ignorance.

They spent the whole day together, Jane cooking for him while Thor helped her unpack a little. Then they watched TV, ate what Jane had cooked, went for a walk in the afternoon, came back, had sex, Thor avoided a call from Amora, Jane worked a little, then they watched a little more TV, went to dinner, had some more sex before Jane announced that she was leaving tomorrow.

Darcy was alone, she said, anything was possible - not in a good way.

They spent the whole night awake, either talking or making love. It was dawn by the time their eyes finally closed and that Thor fell into a restless slumber.

Jane shifted against him and sighed softly "Good morning"

His arm around her shoulders rubbed her bare back gently "Morning"

"You kept me up all night" Jane said

Thor smirked "I kept you up all night? Have you forgotten how you jumped on me?"

She laughed

"I was gone, defeated beneath the onslaught of your undying passion!" Thor continued as she giggled "There was nothing I could do to protect my honor"

Smiling as she sobered, Jane hugged him close "Thor?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we at least talk about it?"

Thor stilled.

_God damn it, Jane, why do you have to do this?_

"Talk about what?" Thor asked, feigning confusion

"Thor"

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face "Jane, I -"

"You don't want to get married, do you?" she asked, her voice sad

Thor fell back against the pillows "I ..."

_Damn, it was too early for this_

"Please don't lie to me" Jane said "not about this"

_Meaning she knew he lied to her. Great_

Thor exhaled loudly "Jane, I have my whole life ahead of me. So do you"

She sat up and faced him "I know, but doesn't that mean we should cherish it? Make this last longer than we already have?"

_Make what last? Our agony? My torment and yours, at the same time?_

She was talking too fast and too much. He didn't understand her and she didn't listen to him.

Soon, it escalated into a sort of argument where he avoided saying what he most wanted to and she pretended he didn't have anything to say.

They moved into the living room, 'not arguing' all the way and facing each other like adversaries.

He was getting frustrated; this wasn't the way he wanted this day to start at all.

He wanted to be at Loki's right now, getting to the bottom of the problem he knew he saw. He wanted to get out of this room, get out of this fight and get out of this damned engagement he found himself in.

"I've slept with Amora"

He didn't know why he said that. He didn't even know  _when_ he said that.

All he realized was the stunned look on Jane's face.

"W-what?" she asked, suddenly defeated.

"I slept with Amora" Thor repeated "I've slept with a dozen other women ever since you left. I have a woman in Manhattan that I am rather fond of going to and I am pretty sure I don't remember half the names of the women I have screwed."

Jane's mouth was open to help her breathe.

"Don't pretend you didn't know or didn't have an inkling of it, because you did" Thor continued

_What the hell was he doing!?_

"Why are you telling me this?" Jane whispered

"So that you know what kind of man you are getting yourself involved with" Thor told her "I lie, I cheat, I drink. Is that really the man you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

Jane's eyes were shining with tears and she refused to speak.

"Jane, you can't possibly want this" Thor nearly pleaded.

He stepped towards her but she backed away.

"Don't touch me" she said, her voice soft "just ... don't."

Thor dropped his hands. He didn't move when she turned away and left the room. He heard her bang the door to the bedroom shut and sighed loudly.

Grabbing his coat and putting on some discarded jeans, Thor opened the door and walked out.

There was a diner a few blocks from the penthouse and Thor went towards it in a determined stride.

He stayed there for a good two hours before finally gaining enough courage to go back.

He opened the door to an empty home and when he called out, no one replied. He entered the bedroom and found Jane's luggage gone and her engagement ring placed neatly on his bedside table where he wouldn't miss it.

***

" _Daddy_!"

That was all the warning Loki got before his little bundle of miracles jumped on him with a delighted scream, making him curl up and hiss as the pain in his injuries flared up.

"Sleipnir..." Loki groaned, pulling his covers over his head

 "Wake up, Daddy!" Sleipnir kept jumping on him "Wake up! There is a man at the door"

That woke him up.

"What man?" Loki pulled his head out from the covers

Sleipnir, still perched on his waist, pointed behind him "downstairs"

Loki nodded and gently pushed his son off. He threw back the covers and made a quick round to the bathroom so that he looked less sleep rumpled and unbeaten. His makeup was back on.

"Stay here" Loki told Sleipnir, who promptly stopped bouncing on the bed, then whistled sharply.

Fenrir came bounding up the stairs, tail wagging.

"Guard" Loki commanded, making the dog sit alert immediately and ready to attack anyone that came near Sleipnir.

Loki looked at them over his shoulder before closing the door and going into the hall. He went down the glowing hall then ducked into the laundry to take out Svad's gun. He didn't know how to use it but the weight was reassuring.

He went down barefoot, clad in his black sweat pants and black shirt, hand tightening on the weapon as he went to the door. He peeked through the peep hole.

"Perfect" he growled in frustration before putting aside the weapon and opening the door without unhooking the chain.

He should have known Svad was serious when he said he was sending someone. He just thought after warning Loki off, why had he sent  _him_.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Mr. Odinson?" Loki asked in his most unwelcome voice.

Thor repressed the flinch that coursed through him at the tone "Uh ... good morn - afternoon"

Loki raised an unimpressed eye brow.

_Damn it, where did all his thought process go?_

"I was uh ..." Thor scratched his head.

"Do you have a good reason for disturbing us this morning or did you just come here to stand on my stoop?" Loki asked snidely

_God damn it, why did he feel so guilty all of a sudden?_

"I was just checking up on ..." Thor began "can I come in, please?"

"If you were welcome, don't you think I would have opened the door farther?" Loki inquired.

Thor took that as a rhetoric question and remained silent, but that didn't stop the blush burning up his face and neck.

"I just wished to check on you" Thor said

_To make sure I don't run to my freedom again?_

Loki rolled his eyes at him "Hold on"

The few moments Loki used to open the door, Thor used to compose himself.

What was it about this man that made him so damn tongue tied?

He stepped up and into the house as Loki held the door open for him. Walking into the still waking house, Thor's attention was taken by the shiny black gun on the table a few feet from the door.

"Is this yours?" Thor asked

"Yes" Loki clipped as he locked the door.

He knew he had to bear his presence - it didn't mean he had to be nice to him.

Trying not to wince at the tone, Thor went to lift the weapon. The safety was still on and he could tell by the weight that it was unloaded. Loki probably didn't even know how to use it. He wasn't going to say it to him, but it was a small piece of information that Thor kept to himself.

Loki turned and went up the stairs without a backward glance leaving Thor alone.

The man looked around; at the pictures mounted on the walls. He walked towards them, smiling slightly when he saw pictures of the small family.

There was one with Loki and Svad together on a trip somewhere, then one of Loki alone, gazing out at sea as he stood on the docks, then one where Sleipnir was born and in his father's arms, another one where Sleipnir is a few months old.

Thor grinned when he came across a frame on the decorative table before him and saw Loki and Sleipnir making faces at the camera. He picked it up for a closer look and saw that both of them made identical wide eyes, heads cocked, faces pulled down and hands clawed over their heads. There was no doubt about it; Sleipnir was Loki's son.

A soft scampering made Thor look up and he saw Fenrir descending the stairs.

"Hey, buddy"

The dog glared at him, ears pulling back and a low guttural growl erupting from his throat.

Thor put the picture down and raised his hands in surrender "There, I put it back, see?"

Fenrir kept growling and Thor noticed, with anxiety rushing through his system, that his hackles were raised.

"Hey" Thor began to walk back "don't you remember me, boy?"

Fenrir lowered his head and bared his teeth, his snarl long and deadly. He advanced on Thor, stalking him.

Thor walked backwards, then stopped when he felt the door behind his back. He laughed nervously.

"There, there easy boy"

Fenrir didn't stop, he walked towards him slowly.

"Uh...." Thor licked his lips "Mr ... Mr. Laufeyson, your dog...."

Fenrir barked loudly, inches from Thor's delicate parts.

Thor's eyes widened "Mr ....Laufeyson?"

Fenrir bared his teeth, eyes narrowed

"Loki!"

"Fenrir, heel!" came a firm command.

Fenrir immediately sat back, the demeanor of a puppy waiting to be pet. Thor lifted his gaze to see Loki climb downstairs, dressed in a green button down shirt that he neither tucked in nor did the cuffs up of.  His child was held in his arms, perched at his hip.

Sleipnir looked at Thor and grinned

"Daddy, look"

"I know" Loki smiled at his child, turning his back to Thor as he went to the kitchen "when you are able to peel yourself off the wall, do join us, Mr. Odinson"

Thor looked down at the dog before him. He wasn't a coward, but he didn't really feel inclined to move when a ferocious wolf was sitting before him, his gaze on his delicates.

There was no way he was calling for Loki again; his dignity had taken enough beating for today. He was thinking of the best way of retreat when Sleipnir came running in his pajamas.

"Fenny, silly doggy" the boy laughed "come here"

The giant dog promptly turned and obliged, giving Thor the perfect disguise for his escape.

He crept past the boy as he embraced his dog before going into the kitchen.

Loki was at the stove and Thor walked in to stand somewhat awkwardly.

"We are having brunch, since it's so late" Loki said without turning to him "do you like bacon?"

"I..uh, yes" Thor said, then mentally slapped himself.

_Damn it, man, pull yourself together!_

"You may sit" Loki said in a voice better suited to a prince.

Thor sat down, tensing a little when Fenrir jogged in, Sleipnir sitting on his back.

"Daddy look at us!" the boy giggled.

Loki turned and grinned at his son "Excellent. Now sit"

Fenrir brought Sleipnir over so that Loki could put him in his chair, facing Thor, then go curl up at Loki's feet.

Thor looked at the child before him as the boy cocked his head and grinned

"Yellow"

Thor smiled and leaned forward, hand extended "I'm Thor"

Sleipnir looked at the hand, then at his father.

"Go ahead, shake his hand" Loki said without looking back

Sleipnir leaned over and grabbed Thor's finger "I'm Sep"

Thor leaned back and flinched a little when Fenrir raised his head to glare at him. The he stuck his tongue out at Sleipnir.

The toddler grinned "Silly Thor"

"Sleipnir ..." Loki called warningly.

Sleipnir immediately cringed "Sorry"

"No problem" Thor said

"No problem" Sleipnir mimicked

"Do you want anything with your bacon, Mr. Odinson?" Loki asked as he began to fry the meat

Thor started salivating at the delicious aroma of the food "No, thank you"

Loki nodded, then went to open a cabinet to take out plates.

"Let me help" Thor stood and walked forward

Loki eyed him suspiciously before giving him the plates, then glasses and utensils.

Once everything was set, Thor sat back down and began to make gestures at Sleipnir, making the boy laugh.

"So why are you really here, Mr. Odinson?" Loki asked as he flipped the food.

Thor looked at him "I told you, I - "

"Wanted to check up on me" Loki cut in "forgive me for not believing you, I  _did_ catch you kissing my husband but that is in the past, so neither here nor there. However," Loki smiled at him over his shoulder "I think I deserve a little distrust"

Thor turned a bright shade of red.

Sleipnir giggled "Tomato Thor"

There was sound of sizzling as Loki lowered the flame under the bacon before taking out a paper napkin and placing it on a dish. Then he slid the bacon onto the plate.

Thor's stomach growled.

Loki brought the food over to place of the table, then lifted it high when Sleipnir tried taking it.

"Oh no, this is not for you"

He put it in the middle of the table and went to make himself something.

"I am making a sandwich, are sure you don't want anything else?" he asked, making Thor shake his head.

Sleipnir was handed his cereal that he began eating before Loki sat beside him

"You can't possibly feel satiated by that" Loki asked Thor as he ate with more etiquette than he had even shown his mother.

Thor swallowed as an excuse to think of something.

"I've already eaten, actually"

"Liar" Loki said easily, wiping Sleipnir's breakfast off his chin.

_That word again_

No one ever called him that. That made it three times.

Thor blinked at him.

"I heard your stomach rumbling all the way to the stove, Mr. Odinson" Loki said, giving him a tight smile.

Thor forced himself not to flush again "I - "

"I don't poison my food, you know" Loki took a bite of his bacon sandwich.

"I know" Thor said "I was just..."

"Being polite?" Loki interrupted "how nice"

With a scrape of his chair, Loki was up again, back at the stove.

"Loki ... I mean Mr. Laufeyson" Thor stood "what are you ... ?"

"Sit down" Loki commanded and Thor found himself obeying.

Ten minutes later, Thor was presented with a BLT and a beer.

"I may be many things" Loki said as he sat back down "but I am not a bad host"

Thor ate his food without complaint for fear that Loki would make him something else if he thought he didn't like it.

"So" Loki gave Sleipnir his cereal and took another large bite of his sandwich.

Thor thought he had deliberately let the word hang, just to discomfort him.

Loki swallowed "What  _really_ brings you here?"

Thor opened his mouth, thinking of a good enough lie, something to pass even Loki.

"I was jogging" Thor said "thought I could use the company like last time"

Loki raised a brow and gave a pointed look at Thor's jeans and shoes. They were not jogging clothes.

Mercifully, Loki's phone rang.

"Excuse me" Loki said, going into the hall to answer it.

He saw the number and grimaced before picking up the cordless phone.

"Hello"

"Still there?" Svad's voice came "I have to say, I'm a little relieved"

"Good afternoon, Svad" Loki said, keeping his distance from the kitchen "how are you?"

"You care?" Svad asked

Loki rolled his eyes "Yes"

"How sweet" Svad said "How's everything there? Didn't burn the house down did you?"

"No" Loki replied to his nasty tone "I can take care of a house, Svad"

"Did Odinson send someone?" Svad asked "and you have kept away from him, haven't you?"

That stopped Loki from telling him that Thor was there "Yes, Svad"

"Yes to what?" Svad asked

Loki's eyes widened as Thor came over, mouth opened to speak.

Loki lunged at him, his hand going over Thor's mouth as he pushed him against the wall shaking his head.

"Hello?" Svad called in his ear

"To the second one" Loki said "No to the first"

His eyes told Thor to remain silent but he didn't remove his hand, just in case.

"Excellent" Svad said "Damn it, it's so hot here. I don't know what the hell Thor was thinking."

"Why?" Loki asked, slowly backing away from Thor. He removed his hand and placed a finger against his own lips.

_Silence_

"Where are you staying?" Loki asked

"A rich place" Svad said "I am not giving you the name, Loki. Rest assured it is everything Odinson promised it would be"

Loki turned away from Thor and his eyes "Really?"

"Yeah"

Then Svad went about telling him of the fun he was having, of the food, the luxury, the gambling, the drinking, everything. It was a good twenty minutes before Loki hung up.

When he turned back, Sleipnir was on the table before Thor, playing with his hair.

"Sep" Loki put the phone back "stop that"

"I don't mind" Thor said

"I do" Loki said, lifting his son away "now if you don't mind, I need to change Sleipnir and I have a lot of errands to run so..."

"I can help" Thor said before he could stop himself

Loki blinked at him, his emerald depths backing up his gaze "Pardon?"

"I could help, take the load of" Thor continued "if you don't mind?"

"You do errands?" Loki asked

"Of course I do, I mean I have Mjolnir, so ..." Thor broke off, eyes widening "Oh shit, Mjolnir!"

Before Loki could yell at him for cussing in front of his son, Thor was off, unlocking the doors and running out.

Curious despite himself, Loki followed him and glanced out his open door. His eyes widened in shock.

"You left your dog outside?" Loki asked, horrified

"I am so sorry" Thor muttered to Mjolnir, who was whimpering on the ground beside him "oh my baby, I'm so sorry"

"Idiot" Loki muttered under his breath and put Sleipnir down "Go inside, kitten"

Sleipnir obeyed and Loki came down the steps to Mjolnir.

"You have to be the most irresponsible adult I have ever seen" Loki muttered, going down on one knee next to Mjolnir.

"Hey there, buddy" Loki said, scratching the Labrador's ears "did your stupid master leave you?"

Thor looked at him, offended, but Loki ignored him. He untied Mjolnir, who was wagging his tail and barking happily at Loki, and led him inside, leaving Thor to follow.

"Jogged here, did you?" Loki asked over his shoulder, referring to Thor's flashy car behind his own.

Thor lowered his head and followed him as he led Mjolnir back into the house. He felt as chided as Sleipnir had a while ago.

"Doggy!" Sleipnir ran over, arms spread and hugged Mjolnir.

The Labrador's wagged his tail and licked Sleipnir before eyeing Fenrir and barking happily.

"Is he house trained?" Loki asked Thor as he kept a tight hold on the dog's leash

"Yes" Thor nodded as he closed the door.

Loki let him go and watched the two dogs jump about, with his child dancing between them, screeching in laughter.

***

Apparently, Thor didn't want to leave.

That though irritated Loki to no end and made him want to throw the man out. He had been evasive and lying ever since he came here and Loki had had enough.

As Thor was playing with Mjolnir and Sleipnir was jumping over Fenrir, Loki walked into the living room.

"Alright" he said, arms crossed over his chest "you have three seconds. Tell me why you are here or I will call Svad right now and tell him you hit on me"

Thor gaped at him "You wouldn't"

Loki raised his brows, then spun on his heel to go to the phone.

"No!" Thor jumped up, following him

Loki stopped, phone in hand "The truth, Odinson"

Thor swallowed "Svad told me to send someone to keep an eye on you. I didn't think you would want my friends to invade, since you didn't know them, so I volunteered thinking that since you had  _some_ familiarity, you might -"

"Feel a little easier?" Loki finished for him "with a spy?"

"No!" Thor said, eyes widening "not a spy, I am not a spy, I won't - God damn it!!"

 The slap was tight and unexpected, Thor was stunned.

"Curse in front of my son again, and I will rip your lungs out, understand?" Loki rasped.

Unable to speak, Thor nodded.

"Good, now leave" Loki told him "I am not going to run and I don't need a babysitter. Get out"

Once more, Thor nodded.

He whistled for Mjolnir "Come on, boy, we have to go"

"No ...!" Sleipnir wailed as Mjolnir came forward.

Loki watched, surprised, as his son ran over and hugged the tan dog.

"Daddy, don't let them go" the boy looked up at him with large eyes

"Sep ..."

"Please, I like this doggy" Sleipnir said, eyes imploring "and him"

Loki felt his mouth part in surprise as Sleipnir went over and hugged Thor's legs. He rubbed a hand over his face, then kept it on his mouth as he looked at his child.

"I like him" Sleipnir hugged Thor tighter.

For his part, Thor looked _miserable_. He didn't know what to do, who to obey.

"Uh ..."

"Please?" Sleipnir pouted

"Don't look at me like that" Loki told him and Sleipnir stuck his lip out further.

"Oh God" Loki looked away, then at the child he couldn't deny "fine!"

Sleipnir yelled and ran over to hug his father's knees "Thank you, Daddy"

Loki brushed back his hair and looked down at him "Did I ever tell you, you will be the death of me?"

"Yes" Sleipnir giggled, hugging him tighter "I love you, Daddy"

Loki sighed, giving up "I love you, too, my love"

"Kitten!" Sleipnir scolded

"Sorry," Loki said "kitten"

"Yay!"

Having gotten what he wanted, Sleipnir promptly grabbed Mjolnir by the collar

"Come on, doggy" the boy dragged him away, back to Fenrir.

"I'm sorry" Thor said when Sleipnir was out of earshot "I shouldn't have cursed"

Loki rolled his eyes "Few people have the ability curb their language. Don't fret for not being a part of it"

Thor grimaced at the insult, then chose a topic that Loki would probably love

"Why does he ask to be called kitten?"

Loki gave him a measuring look "He likes them. Now, your conditions for staying are simple; one, you will do as I say, when I say, without complain, understood? Two, you will leave as soon as Sleipnir falls asleep and not return. Three, since you were so eager, you have the honor of taking us shopping. Understand?"

Thor listened, suddenly feeling like he was a child again.

"I said did you understand, Odinson?"

Thor nodded "Yes"

"Good" Loki looked at his child as he swayed to the stairs "I don't normally leave my child with random strangers, but I have to take a shower. Watch my child, watch my dog and your own. And Mr. Odinson?"

Thor looked at him "Yes?"

"If I find one thing out of place," Loki smiled at him "I will rip out your heart and devour it raw while you watch, understand?"

Thor blinked "Uh ... O-okay"

Loki smiled at him "Good luck"

He went up the stairs after that, not giving Thor another look.

As he vanished, Thor went over to his child and sat cross legged while Sleipnir played with the dogs.

"Hello, Thor" Sleipnir said, grabbing Mjolnir's hair and tugging gently "I like Doggy"

Thor chuckled "His name is Mjolnir"

Sleipnir blinked at him "Mew mew?"

Thor laughed "No, M-yol-neer."

"Molneer" the boy repeated

Thor shook his head and tried again but after ten minutes, Sleipnir had decided he didn't care and began repeating everything Thor said.

Thor laughed when he tried saying 'Odinson'.

"Okay, now say 'Patriarch'"

Sleipnir blinked at him "Daddy scared"

Thor blinked in surprise "What?"

The boy looked at him "Daddy scared"

Thor frowned "Kid, Daddy's okay"

Sleipnir shook his head "No."

Thor suddenly felt his guts turn cold "Sleipnir, what are you talking about?"

Sleipnir looked at Thor, then behind him.

"Daddy!"

The boy jumped up and embraced his freshly cleaned father. Loki picked him up and threw him into the air, making him screech in laughter.

Thor couldn't stop staring.

When Loki looked at him, he saw suspicion and a small amount of resentment. But when he saw his son, every time without fail, his eyes would shine and his face soften to such a loving expression Thor felt desire flare up inside him.

And right now, with Loki freshly bathed and clean, he looked so vulnerable Thor wanted to wrap his arms around him and hold him to his chest.

And he wanted to smell him.

Thor shook his head and put a palm to his forehead.

_There was something far too disproportionately wrong with him_

It took him a second to realize he was being called

"Yes?"

"After his bath, I wish to take Sleipnir shopping" Loki told him "you may accompany us if you wish"

Thor pulled back his elation "Wonderful"

"Make yourself comfortable on the couch and keep an eye on Fenrir" Loki told him as he turned and went upstairs once more

That actually meant that Fenrir would be watching him.

Thor straightened and went to sit on a couch like the good boy he was.

He rubbed his face and thought about what Sleipnir had said. Even if he wasn't reading  _so_ obsessively between the lines, dissecting the few words the boy had said, Thor still felt unease unfurl in him.

He wished he was wrong.

He was still sitting there a few minutes later when Sleipnir padded down the stairs, once hand securely at the railing as he climbed down slowly.

He grinned at Thor

"Thor!" the boy spread his arms, ready for a hug.

Thor smiled and leaned forward, only to have Sleipir turn away

"Mew mew!" the child pulled his arms around Thor's dog and hugged him close.

Thor rolled his eyes and did a small double take when he saw Fenrir watching him with narrowed eyes.

He didn't want to admit it, but that dog made him nervous.

Mjolnir barked and licked Sleipnir, extracting giggles from him.

"Mew mew, stop!" the boy laughed.

Thor watched with an amused expression on his face.

"Alright then"

Thor turned when Loki came back down stairs, a scarf around his throat and his keys in his hand

"Let's make this as quick and painless as we can, yeah?" Loki smiled sarcastically at Thor.

Thor frowned for a second before he realized what Loki meant

"Oh, alright" Thor stood "I'm assuming you are ready, then?"

Loki rolled his eyes but refrained from making a jab "Yes, now hurry up, I wish to be rid of your company as soon as I can"

Well, almost refrained.

Thor nodded, whistled once for his dog and made for the door

Loki grabbed his son's hand, put a leash on Fenrir and opened the locks before allowing Thor to lead the way out.

As Loki locked the doors, Thor walked to his car and pulled out his keys.

"Pardon me" Loki called from behind him.

Thor turned to see Loki opening his own expensive car and letting the dogs and his son in.

"But I believe I said you could accompany us" Loki smiled "not the other way around"

Nodding, Thor turned and came back, opening the door to the passenger side and sitting in. Loki walked over to the other side and sat in the car, wincing slightly as pain in his back flared up.

Thor noticed "Are you alright?"

Loki gave him a flat glare "Do you often bother yourselves with things that aren't your concern?"

Thor tightened his lips but remained silent. By the look on Loki's face, Thor guessed that the man was pleased with his show of temper.

"Thor!" Sleipnir screeched and jumped from between the seats.

"Sleipnir!" Loki chided him "what have I told you about jumping and screaming in the car?"

Sleipnir shrunk back "Sorry"

Loki started the car "It's alright. Now mind the dogs, kitten"

Sleipnir cheered at the name and began playing with both dogs, cooing to them and making faces at them.

"Buckle up" Loki told Thor "I don't want to be responsible for getting you injured"

Again, Thor obeyed and sat back as Loki moved the car through the streets and into the traffic.

"Get in your seat, honey" Loki called to Sleipnir

The boy obeyed immediately.

"Mr. Odinson, could you buckle my son up?" Loki asked, eyes on the road as he turned into the main road.

"Of course" Thor unbuckled his own seat and twisted around to help Sleipnir.

As he moved back, Loki gazed at him casually before looking back at him - or rather at the hint of tanned flesh that had been exposed as his shirt rid up.

Loki felt a desire to touch it.

He immediately looked back at the road, focused and ignoring Thor as the man straightened and buckled once more.

"So, where are we heading?" Thor asked Loki

"The mall" Loki told him "Sleipnir and I need a few things. You are free to wander off on your own"

In other words, disappear as soon as you can.

***

Thor didn't disappear. He couldn't, really, because Sleipnir had latched onto him the second they entered the mall, much to Loki's irritation.

"Sep, you need to let Mr. Odinson shop for himself" Loki said as he pushed their cart down the groceries isle.

"He is shopping, Daddy" the boy said "look"

Loki looked at the damning items in their cart that belonged to Thor. Apparently, the man had a liking for pop tarts.

Loki sighed, unable to get around the evidence. He gave Thor a withering glare.

_This is your fault_

Thor seemed highly amused by this and did absolutely nothing to alleviate Loki's displeasure. He was enjoying this, truly he was, the way he found that Loki bristled and - though the man would never admit - was jealous whenever Thor monopolized Sleipnir's attention.

In his defense, he wasn't doing it deliberately. He just didn't mind looking silly in public, unlike Loki.

"Thor" Sleipnir said as he held Thor's massive hand and walked beside him "why is she fat?"

Thor blinked "What?"

A small smile played about Loki's lips as he saw what his son was referring to.

Thor flushed as a heavily pregnant woman was standing and looking some boxed foods.

"Uh...." Thor looked at Loki, who in turn pretended to examine a can of dog food.

"Can I ask her?" Sleipnir inquired

"No!" Thor said so loudly that everyone stared at him, making him turn even redder "Um, no"

"Okay" Sleipnir said, satisfied.

Loki still had a grin on his face as they finally went to pay for their purchases. Thor noticed he had ordered them to separate their items from Thor's.

He looked down when Sleipnir tugged on his hands, arms extended as he opened and closed his fists.

"Up, Thor"

Thor looked at Loki

"He wants you to pick him up" Loki said as he lifted their shopping then, grudgingly, Thor's as well

 Thor tried not to enjoy it as he lifted Sleipnir and placed him on his shoulders.

Sleipnir whooped in joy and grasped Thor's hair for balance

"Look, Daddy, I'm giant"

Loki tilted his head to look at him "Hello, sweetheart"

"Hi, Daddy" Sleipnir blew him a kiss, almost losing his balance but being saved as Thor grasped both his arms to keep him steady.

The boy was delighted. As they walked out into the darkening skies, Thor put Sleipnir down, trying to hold his hand as Loki walked a little further off, eager to get the shopping into his car.

It happened rather quickly.

Sleipnir yelled for his father and pulled out of Thor's grasp to run to Loki.

"Sleipnir!"

The van was coming towards the toddler with no sign of stopping.

Loki turned, and froze in fear.

"Sleipnir!" he dropped his bags as the van neared his son but he knew he wouldn't make it in time.

Sleipnir turned, eyes wide as the van screeched towards him.

Loki had barely made three steps before a blur of blonde rammed into Sleipnir, missing the vehicle by inches and falling into the concrete ahead and rolling to safety.

"Sleipnir!" Loki screamed, heart in his throat as he ran forward

"Daddy!" Sleipnir was frightened, tears falling from his eyes as he looked for his father.

Loki fell on his knees beside the two, grabbing his son and holding him to his chest, tears of pure terror in his eyes.

"Oh thank the Lord" Loki muttered, hugging his whimpering child "Oh my son, I am so sorry, so sorry"

"Oh my god are you alright?"

"Is he hurt?"

"Call 911!"

Loki ignored the voices around him and closed his eyes, trying in vain to keep his heart beating. He had one hand on his son's head and he stroked the soft hair and reassuring him.

Distantly, he heard someone's rumbling voice consoling everyone, some more chatter, the man apologizing, then he heard them leave.

"Daddy?" his son's voice made him snap his eyes open "Why you crying?"

Loki blinked, still unable to think properly as Sleipnir reached out and wiped his tears away.

"It's okay" the boy hugged his father and Loki hugged him back.

Only after a good ten minutes did he realize they were not alone.

Thor was standing somewhere before them, idly looking at his scratched elbow.

Loki stood with his son in his arms on shaky legs

Thor heard him approach and turned only to be pulled into a one armed hug by Loki.

"I can never thank you enough for what you did" Loki breathed next to his ear "I owe you my son's life Mr. Odinson"

Thor thought about hugging back but by then, Loki had stepped back. He wiped at a tear on his cheek before taking a deep breath.

"Don't mention it" Thor said awkwardly

"Thank you Thor" Sleipnir suddenly reached out and put his arms around Thor's neck - and more miraculous was that Loki let him.

He simply put his son in Thor's arms and turned back to the abandoned car and groceries.

Thor gave him some time to compose himself as he hugged the child closer.

"Don't mention it, kid" Thor slowly walked over to where Loki was loading the bags into his car.

He pretended not to notice the slight shaking of Loki's hands as he got into the driver's seat.

"Oh damn" Loki cussed softly, hinting to the fact that he wasn't composed since he cursed before his son "the dogs"

"We'll get them" Thor said, getting out of the car he was getting in "come on, kid, let's get Fenrir and Mjolnir from the kennel"

"Okay" the boys tightened his arms around Thor's neck as the tall man lifted him up and closed the door before going to get the dogs.  

As soon as they left, Loki put his head on the steering wheel and began to tremble. He put his arms around himself, rubbing them as he tried warming his chilled soul

If Thor hadn't been there ...

Oh God, Loki couldn't even think beyond that. He breathed deeply to calm himself, a trick he learned when Svad had taken to bedding him against his will, and found it failing.

Nothing. Nothing was going to make this go away, this gut wrenching fear inside him.

He looked up and suddenly caught his reflection in the rear view mirror. The tears had made some of the makeup fade away. His shaking increased as he looked around in the car for the kit but found it empty.

"Shit"

He was still shaking when Thor and Sleipnir returned twenty minutes later, armed with chocolates and bringing the dogs over.

Loki's hands shook as he started the car and Thor noticed.

"I can drive if you want"

Loki nodded without looking at him and opened the car door.

He thanked the stars that it was dark and his bruise wasn't all that visible. Thor handed him his child and the candy, then slid into the driver's seat. Loki kept a firm hold on his child and sat in the passenger's seat, closing the door.

Thor reversed the car slowly, watching as Loki tried to unsuccessfully control his shaking.

The drive was long and tense, even the dogs didn't bark, so they arrived to the townhouse in silence.

Loki got out with his sleeping child in his arms. Thor tended to the car and the dogs as Loki unlocked the door, leaving it open for him, and walking inside.

Lights flicked on as Loki progressed into the house.

"Um, make yourself at home, I just have to put him to bed"

Thor nodded, closing the door and letting the dogs wander off. He moved around awkwardly for a while before he heard Loki come back downstairs. He was still pale - paler - and seemed far more agitated than Thor had ever seen him.

He caught sight of Thor and walked over.

"I ... " he began, stopping before Thor awkwardly. He gazed at the taller man for a second before making up his mind and deciding words didn't matter.

This time Thor was ready and Loki was slower.

The slightly shorter man moved forward and wrapped his arms around Thor's neck, holding him close. Thor slid his arms around Loki's waist.

"I cannot begin to tell you how grateful I am" Loki whispered in his ear "Sleipnir is everything to me, everything I have. I am forever in your debt"

Thor let go as he stepped back, then froze as Loki took his head in his hands and tipped it down, planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

Thor felt the heat rise from his neck to the ears.

Loki stepped back, prettily pink, and pushed a strand of hair behind his ear

"Let me make you dinner as a thank you" Loki said "though it does nothing to show my gratitude"

"No, please" Thor said "I really must be going ..."

"Odinson" Loki said softly "Please stay, for my sake. I don't think I can be ..." he sighed "thinking right now"

Thor gave him a lopsided smile "And I am the perfect remedy to a talkative mind?"

Loki grinned at him, actually grinned, not the condescending smiles or sneer, but a pure gesture that turned Thor's insides to jelly.

"Well, you  _are_ good at that" Loki said "but you will stay. There is no argument to be made"

Shrugging, Thor agreed. He loved Sleipnir, but the kid totally took his mind of what he had come here to do.

Damn his cuteness.

Loki turned and went into the kitchen, asking Thor to follow.

Thor walked in to find the man opening his freezer and taking out some beef steaks that he had probably marinated beforehand.

"You like these, I presume?" Loki showed him the food

"I'm a man, aren't I?" Thor asked

"Hmmm" Loki considered, then at Thor's expression, he laughed "forgive me, I couldn't resist"

_I don't mind. Not if it puts that smile on your beautiful face_

If Thor could, he would have physically slapped his own face - twice for good measure.

"I was actually saving these for myself" Loki said, moving over to the stove "I'm a glutton of sorts and steak is something I indulge in"

Thor smirked, adding another thing to facts he knew about Loki.

"Interesting" Thor said "I would never have pegged you down as a steak lover"

"Oh?" Loki pulled out a grill "let me guess. You thought I was a vegetarian, drove a hybrid and saved the plants in my spare time?"

"Well ...." Thor pretended to think "yes"

Loki gave him a mock shocked look "You wound me, Mr. Odinson"

_Never, I will protect you_

Thor took a deep breath "What can I do to help?"

"How good are you at making sauces?" Loki asked

"The best" Thor moved forward.

On Loki's instructions, he made a black pepper sauce that went over the steak, cut up vegetables and set the table. He even got the wine from the basement and two stemmed glasses.

If there were candles, this would have been a date.

"So, Mr. Odinson" Loki said as he mashed potatoes "you never told me when the big day was"

Thor looked at him "What?"

Loki's gaze went to his hand and noticed the lack of ring. He grimaced

"Oh, I am so sorry" Loki topped mashing

"No," Thor shook his head as he stirred the spinach they would be having "It's alright, I - it wasn't meant to be"

"Still" Loki turned to him "I could have been less of an idiot"

"That you could have" Thor smirked "but there is only a small group of capable of controlling their idiocy. Don't fret if you are not among them"

Loki inclined his jaw, looking at him in amusement "Think you're funny, do you?"

"Of course not" Thor said "I know"

Loki rolled his eyes and went back to his potatoes a second before he had an idea. He glanced at Thor and the tight fist he held the pan's shaft in.

"Would you like to smash the potatoes" Loki asked "I mean mash?"

Thor smiled and nodded "Of course"

They switched places and went to their new tasks.

"Why do I think you had an ulterior motive to giving me the potatoes?" Thor asked after a while

Loki smiled "You might be right."

When Thor looked up, he continued.

"I was afraid you would ruin the spinach."

Snickering softly, Thor went back to his mashing.

It was eight by the time they finished the cooking and sat at the table. Loki raised his glass for a toast.

"To you, Mr. Odinson" Loki said "and to your heart of gold that I was suspicious enough not to notice until now"

Thor couldn't pull down the flush as he tapped his glass to Loki's and drank the red wine.

They cut into their food moments later and Thor closed his eyes.

"Delicious, right?" Loki asked

"I think this should be illegal" Thor said, taking another, larger bite

"That good?" Loki asked "I must remember this reaction for when I cook for -"

Loki suddenly broke off, looking down at his food and Thor felt the good mood drop.

"I would really, really appreciate it" Loki began, still looking at his food "if you didn't tell Svad that we - met. Or what you did"

Thor looked at him uncertainly

"Please, it would serve no good" Loki said, eyes large

_Why_ Thor wanted to ask _what are you so afraid of? Tell me, I'll protect you_

"Okay" Thor said instead "I won't tell him"

Loki gave him a grateful smile and the room warmed up further for Thor.

***

Loki burped gently behind his hand and looked at his guest "Sorry"

Thor snickered softly, holding his third - fifth? - bottle of beer in his hand and waved it off "Forget it. I have heard, seen and delivered worse"

Loki smirked and put his own bottle to his lips. He had begun feeling tipsy sometime after his fourth beer and now he stopped caring. He needed it after what nearly happened today.

"For some reason" Loki said after he swallowed "I don't believe you"

"What?" Thor asked with exaggerated shock "Calling me a liar? Making my conquest invalid are you?"

Loki thought it over, which took far more time than it should, and nodded "Yes"

"Well then, sir" Thor said "I shall have to prove you wrong"

"Don't choke" Loki said as Thor lifted the bottle to his lips and took a long swallow of its contents

Pulling the bottle down, Thor sat, preparing himself.

Then he let out such a loud belch Loki was surprised the cars in the street didn't start their alarms.

Loki laughed "You're drunk"

"You're worse off than me" Thor told him

Loki shook his head "No. and I'll prove it"

He surged to his feet in triumph. Then the room began to sway dangerously and he fell back on his rear

"Perhaps I am"

"I'm going to have to help you up, wont I?"

Loki shrugged "Your more pressing concern should be getting home"

Thor groaned "Damn it!"

Loki smiled and finished his drink in one gulp "What time is it?"

Thor squinted into his phone "Damn, it's past one"

Loki's eyebrows lifted comically "Interesting"

"Come on" Thor managed to stand on steady feet "I think I need to call a taxi"

"Why do I come?" Loki pulled his legs under him "my house"

"Really?" Thor asked "that's the argument you are presenting?"

"I'd like to see you try and deny it" Loki said as he crossed his arms over the armrest and used them as a pillow for his head

Thor hummed "I have something better than a taxi"

"Mmmm ... really?" Loki asked, contentedly curled on the couch "what?"

"Balder"

Loki smiled "I feel sorry for your brother, Odinson, I really do"

"So do I" Thor was already dialing the number

It rang seven times before Balder picked it up "This had  _better_ be good, Thor"

Thor winced at his growl "Uh ..."

"You're drunk, aren't you?"

"I -"

"What happened to our promise, you idiot?"

"I am not drunk" Thor said, to which Loki giggled "I have just drunk enough not to get behind the wheel of my car"

Balder groaned "Where are you?"

"At Svad's house"

There was a long pause.

"Why are you there at one in the morning, Thor?" the question was hard and left no doubt about what Balder was thinking.

"No!" Thor said, guessing "no, I swear to God, I'm just drunk ..."

"You didn't sleep with him, did you?"

Thor choked on a noise "Are you shitting me!?"

"I'll take that as a no" Balder said "Fine, stay put, I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes"

"Thanks, bro"

"Go to hell, Thor"

Balder clicked the phone shut and Thor grimaced.

"That bad?" Loki mumbled sleepily

"Yes, he is the best brother anyone could have" Thor said "and I don't think I deserve him"

Loki laughed softly, eyes shut "True Dat"

Thor laughed at the slurred phrase

"He'll be here in fifteen minutes" Thor told him

Loki hummed "I think I am going to fall asleep now."

Thor chuckled and sat down "I shall lock up, then"

There was no reply and Thor looked up to see that Loki had actually fallen asleep. He grinned and marveled at the fact that he could drop out so quickly. Or the alcohol had something to do with it. He watched him for a while before Loki snored softly.

Thor stifled a small chuckle and stood.

Contrary to popular belief, Thor could handle drink very well. Something that Loki could not say.

He went over and gently shook Loki's shoulder.

"Laufeyson, wake up"

Loki didn't stir, his breathing didn't even change. Thor tried a little harder, then gave up. The man was clearly in a coma so there was nothing he could do.

Thor straightened and looked at the two sleeping dogs in the middle of the room. Then he looked back at Loki.

Making up his mind, he gently shifted Loki, praying that he wouldn't awaken, and slid an arm around his shoulders and the other under his knees before lifting him up.

Loki's head fell off his arm but there was nothing he could do about that and carried him upstairs with relative ease, avoiding hitting his head somewhere hard. He found the bedroom easily enough and saw Sleipnir sleeping in the darkened room. The child looked far too cute for it to be fair.

Smiling, Thor brought Loki over and placed him gently on the bed where the man automatically curled to his side.

Leaning down, Thor slipped off his shoes and socks before reaching for his scarf.

As soon as he did, he saw something that made his blood run cold.

Loki's collar was gaping without the scarf and Thor made out large, thick, straight bruises on the pale skin.

Eyes wide, Thor looked at the welt in horror before reaching out and moving the collar.

The scarf dropped to the floor.

More purple and red marks marred the beautiful skin, moving lower. Against his better judgment, Thor gently lifted Loki's shirt and saw his back.

He slapped a hand over his mouth when he thought he would scream. He backed away slowly, till he felt the wall behind him, breathing deeply and trying to pull his terror down.

_Oh God...._

He didn't know how long he stood there, trying to breathe, but Loki didn't move and Thor heard Balder honk the horn outside.

That jolted him out and he sprinted towards the door, down the stairs where he grabbed Mjolnir. He unlocked the door and ran out before he banged it shut behind him.

Balder didn't notice his pale skin or if he did, he didn't ask. He simply drove him home without a word uttered and Thor felt the heaviness in his heart increase.

***

Loki had never tasted drywall before.

But now, with the current taste and dryness in his mouth, he felt like he had been licking drywalls all night.

His head was throbbing, his hair unruly and every little sound hurt his ears.

So naturally Sleipnir had to be extra loud today.

"Daddy!" the boy screeched as he ran into the bedroom where Loki lay, a hand on his eyes "Daddy, look what I made"

Eyes watering, Loki looked at the drawing his child held up "Lovely, sweetheart. It's beautiful."

"I made us" the boy said "Here is Fenny, then you, then me"

Loki smiled "Excellent"

The boy looked down at his painting "Daddy? I need red"

Loki smiled "Go get it, then, my love"

"Okay" the boy hobbled away and Loki put the hand over his eyes again.

Groaning, Loki tried, without success, to make his head ache go away. This was by far one of the stupidest things he had ever done.

Loki never got drunk - well, not in the past five years - and now, one day spent with Odinson and he had a hangover.

Damn the man.

The phone rang and Loki slapped at it, picking up the receiver on the bed table next to him.

"Hello?" he groaned

"Are you sick?" Svad asked

"Good Morning, Svad" Loki droned "and no, I am not sick"

"Drunk, then" Svad concluded "Are you really this stupid?"

"No," Loki droned, uncaring if he pissed Svad off "but I think I'm tired of listening to your voice right now."

Svad was silent at his insolence "Have you lost your mind?"

Loki scoffed "Please, I lost my mind years ago when I agreed to marry you."

Svad was stunned into silence.

"You are either really drunk or really stupid, Loki" he rasped after a while "I don't like you talking back to me"

"And I don't like you beating the shit out of me whenever you like" Loki snapped back "now go back to whatever whore you have in bed and leave me alone"

He clicked the phone off and for good measure, pulled out the cord. It wouldn't matter; there were three other phones in the house but it made Loki feel better.

He put his cell phone on voice mail as well before groaning and lying back down. He would pay for that later, but he couldn't get himself to care.

Svad didn't call him again and Loki drifted off into a tired doze a few moments later.

He woke an hour later to find his son curled up against him and Fenrir sleeping on the floor beside the bed. Smiling, Loki drifted off to sleep once more.

***

Balder looked up when his door opened and his mouth thinned.

Thor winced when his brother didn't greet him like he normally did and went back to whatever he was doing.

"Uh ...Balder?" Thor began uncertainly, the box in his hand suddenly feeling heavy.

Balder didn't reply, he kept typing on his laptop, not even acknowledging his brother's presence.

_Damn it, he is really pissed_

Swallowing, Thor slowly edged into the room, a perfect picture of professionalism with his hair tied back and his suit elegant.

"Brother?" Thor took a small step forward, biting his lip as Balder kept typing.

"I -  I got you the chocolate tart you love" Thor said, walking over "you want me to put it on a plate for you?"

No response.

_Shit_ ....

"Balder, would you please just look at me?" Thor asked, stopping before the desk.

Balder typed the sentence till it was complete before shifting his frame towards Thor, steepling his fingers and looking up at his brother with ice blue eyes.

Thor immediately wished he hadn't. This way, with the intense glare he was receiving, Thor understood exactly why everyone listened to Balder and obeyed him without delay.

"Uh..." Thor began "Balder, I ..."

Balder raised a hand to shut him up "Apology accepted"

Thor blinked "What?"

"I can see you are sorry and beating yourself up, which is what I wanted" Balder continued

Thor relaxed slightly

"However," Balder added "that does not mean you can make me your babysitter if you decide to get hammered in the middle of the night, understand? I had a meeting today that I almost missed because I overslept - that's your fault."

Thor lowered his head

"I am your brother, not your handler, understand?" Balder's voice was hard

Thor nodded

"And neither are you a teenager" Balder continued firmly "get drunk one more time and you will seriously regret it"

A chill went through Thor's spine.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir" Thor said

"Good" Balder went back to his typing "now leave my tart on the counter behind you and sit your sorry ass down"

Thor did as he was told and sat before his brother. Balder typed for a few seconds before turning to him.

He crossed his arms over his desk and leaned forward slightly

"I will only ask you this once, Thor" he said "and I want an honest answer"

Thor didn't speak

"What were you doing with Laufeyson, drunk, at one in the morning?"

Thor looked at him and sighed "Brother -"

"The truth" Balder cut in

"I didn't sleep with him, if that is what you are worried about" Thor told him "For the love of God, I'm straight. We just had a few drinks - more than we intended and that's it"

Balder looked at him "That's it?"

"Yes" Thor said

Balder shook his head "No, that is not all. You aren't telling me something and that is leading me to think of the worst possible scenario. What are you hiding, Thor?"

Thor sighed loudly, looking at the ground.

He couldn't tell Balder - for some reason, he thought that if he kept it to himself, it wouldn't be true - and he usually told Balder everything.

He couldn't keep this to himself, either.

"I was right" Thor said, his voice flat "Loki was afraid of Svad"

Balder blinked, not expecting this "What?"

"I saw them, Balder" Thor looked at him "bruises on Loki, thick ones, red and this wide" he held up a hand, fingers an inch apart "all over him"

Balder stared at him emotionlessly "How did you see them?"

"He fell asleep on the couch and his shirt hitched up" Thor lied "I am not lying, Balder"

"I know" his brother leaned back and exhaled loudly "I can see it in your eyes."

Thor looked at the table

"So, you think, what?" Balder asked "that Svad beats him?"

Thor looked up at him but remained silent

"There can be no other reason that he has those marks?" Balder asked, not unkindly "did you think about asking him?"

"Yes, I ..." Thor began

"But you think you are right because of what you think you saw" Balder concluded

"I saw it!" Thor nearly snapped "why won't you believe me?"

"I believe you" Balder said "I believe that you are convinced that Loki is in trouble. I also believe that you are biased. Svad kissed you and now you feel awkward around him, which I don't blame you for at all, and pinning him as the bad guy is just ... easier"

"Balder, I ..." Thor stopped when Balder raised a hand

"Listen to me" he said "I am your brother and I will stand by you no matter what. But I need you to think very carefully about this. Bruises may be hard evidence, but they are not the only evidence. If it makes you feel better, stick around. Look for more answers, but for the love of Christ, don't be rash about this. You have a whole week, Thor, more than enough time to not make a mistake. Understand?"

Thor nodded, knowing he was right "I understand"

"Good" Balder went back to his computer "now go fire your assistant; she files her nails all day and refused to give you my messages"

Thor blinked "What?"

Balder winked at him "I pasted them on your computer screen. So have a look"

Thor did.

Most of them were curses Thor didn't even know Balder knew.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate.

Loki didn't expect flowers the next morning.

But there they were, glowing white against a beautiful green vase in the arms of the delivery boy that still waited for him to sign for them.

"You are sure?" Loki asked him once again for good measure

"Yes" the boy said "from Svadilfari to Laufeyson, now please sign the paper, sir"

Loki signed his name and took the vase from the grateful boy. He kicked the door shut and brought his present to the kitchen table.

They were lilies and very beautiful. Against his will, Loki liked them. He turned the vase, suspecting a bomb or something strapped as a cruel trick but found instead a letter taped on the vase.

He plucked it out, ready to throw it when one word stood out from it

_Sorry_

His curiosity winning over, Loki looked at the letter and unfolded it.

_Sorry_

_I know this in no way makes up for what I did or have done in the past. It was awful, terrible and I find myself regretting it after your words to me this morning. I have taken you for granted, I have abused you and I hurt you so badly I wouldn't blame you if you hated me forever._

_I know this is no excuse, but I was angry. I was angry at our situation and I was angry at the people that put us here - I hate them. I hate them all I wish them dead. But I can't do anything about it so I am ashamed to say I hurt you. Because for some reason, I looked at you and saw them. I saw your father and mine. I saw those criminals and I saw our punishment. It was unfair and I will not justify myself by saying anything._

_I know this is a cliché, but you hurt the ones you love, right? And I do. I love you so much, Loki it is unbearable. And it kills me that you hate me so much. I know I deserve it, but it doesn't lessen the pain._

_I don't have anything else to say because I lack your eloquence with words, but I can act. Inside the vase is an envelope._

_Read it and if you accept, sign it. I already have._

_Svad_

Now his curiosity was boiling over. Loki turned back and indeed saw an envelope in the vase and only then noticed there was no water for the flowers. He pushed aside the flowers and fished the envelope out.

When he read it, his eyes widened.

It was Svad's will.

He had given everything he had to Loki. Everything, even the house was his. Under that, another paper offered Svad's account to him.

A joint account that Loki didn't have the privilege of before.

He could finally run away! Finally be free!

Immediately, Loki stuffed the papers back in the envelope and put them in his pocket. Then he crumpled the letter Svad had written and threw it on the stove where he burned it.

His mind was already planning.

He would get these papers to his lawyer, that would take a day, then pack his things, take Sleipnir and&#133;

And get caught by the bastards that put him in this situation in the first place.

His father and Svad's should rot in hell. They didn't deserve to live after what they did. He sighed. He could escape Svad but he couldn't escape them, not till both those men were still alive, no.

His elation slowly waning, Loki went to the living room and slumped into the seat. He put a hand on his eyes and groaned.

The evening was glowing outside his windows and the stars had started peeking out.

"Daddy?"

Loki looked down and saw Sleipnir standing before him, hands behind his back and a shy look on his face.

"Yes, darling?"

The boy hesitated, blushing, and Loki reached out and grabbed him, hauling the toddler into his lap and tickling him mercilessly.

"Daddy stop!" the boy shrieked in laughter, squirming "Daddy!"

Loki blew a raspberry on his stomach, making him squeal "Say the words"

Sleipnir screamed in laughter "Daddy!"

"Say them"

"I love you, Daddy, I love you!" the boy squeaked, overcome by giggles

Loki stopped immediately, breathing a little heavily and falling back against the couch as Sleipnir straightened and sat in his lap.

"Daddy? Can I ask you something?"

"May I ask you something" Loki corrected, brushing his hair back "and of course"

The boy looked down, bashfully "Can I go to Thor?"

Loki's brows raised up in surprise "What?"

"I like him" the boy justified "he's funny"

"Sleipnir, it is very late and ..."

"Please?" Sleipnir made his eyes large and pleading

"That look is not going to work on me, young man" Loki crossed his arms.

Sleipnir leaned forward and kissed Loki's lips "Please, Daddy?"

Loki raised a brow "Not working"

Sleipnir sat back and pouted then, eyes huge in his tiny face.

***

Thor had just gotten back to his apartment after spending a good three and a half hours with his friends. It was been wonderful, taking his mind off things and Volstagg had been even more gracious than before, piling on food and drink as their supper went on.

Thor didn't think he could stuff anything more in his belly.

He crashed on the couch and thought about Clint and Natasha. He was so happy for them. A baby seemed to be exactly what they needed and though Nat complained about it a lot, he knew she was just as happy as Clint - if not more.

He was going to be happy for Sif and Fandral in a few days when he would congratulate them on their engagement. Bruce had made a toast to the parents to be while Tony had made everyone laugh by suggesting baby showers and telling them how their life was going to change.

Sigyn and Thoeric had told them of their plans of a second honeymoon, rolling their eyes when Steve suggested they everyone follow them.

Had their lives been a little less hectic, they would have jumped at the chance, he was told.

All in all, it was fun and everyone had enjoyed it.

It was just about to be eight when his doorbell rang, followed by a quick knock. Thor went to answer it and gaped when he saw Loki and Sleipnir standing outside.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to find you?" Loki asked as he entered, his son trailing behind him

"Uh ... no" Thor closed the door

"Very" Loki replied "forgive our intrusion, my son wished to see you and refused to move from the couch till I conceded."

"Oh"

"Thor!" the boy screeched and ran forward, arms raised.

Thor smirked as the child hugged his knees "Hey there, kid"

"I missed you" the boy mumbled into his jeans

Thor looked at Loki who watched them with an odd look "What?"

"Nothing" Loki shook his head "it's just that you are the first person he has taken to so willingly and easily. Apart from me and his mother, of course. Where do I put this?"

Loki held out a bag of Sleipnir's stuff.

"Just put it wherever you think it's convenient" Thor said, reaching down to lift the wiggling boy.

Rolling his eyes, Loki put the bag down beside the lounger as he fell in it gracefully. Thor joined a few minutes later and sat in the two seater with the toddler in his lap. The boy began to play with Thor's hair. Thor reached back and pulled his ponytail off, shaking his hair loose.

Sleipnir laughed and grabbed fistfuls of the glowing blonde stuff.

"What is with this kid and the hair?" Thor asked after a while

Loki shrugged "All I assume is he wants to be a hair dresser"

Thor chuckled, then turned to Sleipnir "Hey, ouch, that hurt"

Sleipnir immediately let go "Sorry"

Thor laughed "Nah, I was just joking"

"I was just joking" Sleipnir repeated and pulled Thor's hair in front of his face before pushing it back.

"Give him a hair brush and you will see what I mean" Loki said, snuggling into the warm couch

Unable to resist, Thor gently pushed the child off his lap before going to the bathroom to get a hair brush. Sleipnir grinned

"Brush!" he took it from Thor's hand and patted the couch beside him "sit"

Thor looked at Loki who smirked lazily

 "Go ahead"

Thor sat down and steadied the boy as he stood between Thor's knees and brushed his hair. He brought it forward, then brushed it back before parting it in the middle.

Sleipnir held out a hand to Thor

"What?" Thor asked, looking at Loki for guidance

"He wants your band" Loki told him

Thor handed the band to Sleipnir and smiled as he pulled it into a ponytail on the side of his head. He held out another hand.

"Wait here" Thor said, going to fetch another

When he came back, Loki raised a brow "I am worried at the quantity of bands you have, Odinson"

Thor grinned "Not all of them are mine ... they belong to, um - past 'friends'"

"Ah" Loki said, eyeing the brightly colored bands in Thor's hand "I think you will find it a mistake that you got so many"

Thor looked at him, but Sleipnir turned his head back

"Stay" the boy commanded and pulled his loose hair into another ponytail. He stepped back to view his work.

Loki snorted in mirth at the sight Thor made "You look ridiculous"

Thor chuckled, shaking his head and making the ponytails fly. Loki grinned and chuckled "I swear, if anyone in your office saw you like this, they would swoon in disbelief"

"You think so?" he grabbed Sleipnir to steady him "What do you say, Sep? Want to give me a new hair style?"

The toddler laughed "Yes"

"Sep" Loki said as Thor pulled out the bands "make the one where you use all the bands"

"Okay, Daddy"

A few minutes later, Loki was laughing as Thor viewed the seven ponytails on his head

"Damn it, I look like my cousin Freya"

Loki laughed harder then stopped when Sleipnir stood before him, brush in hand

"Daddy's turn"

Thor laughed at him "Go ahead"

Loki rolled his eyes "Please"

The boy looked at his father as Loki whispered something in his ear and pointed to Thor. The blonde narrowed his eyes.

"Thor, can I make another?" Sleipnir asked, eyes wide

Thor looked at Loki and shook his head at the dirty trick "Sure, little guy"

"Little guy" the boy repeated, climbing onto the couch as Thor sat down.

Thor was watching the emotions pass on Sleipnir's face as the child thought of a new style when a flash lit beside him.

Turning his head, Thor gaped when he saw Loki take a picture of him

"Don't you dare" Thor warned

"Too late" Loki said, lowering the camera "already done"

"Give me that!" Thor gently put Sleipnir aside before surging to his feet.

But Loki was quicker. He leapt out of the chair and sprinted away, typing on his camera and phone at the same time

"I said .. " Thor reached him just as Loki stopped and turned, camera presented

"Here" Loki held out his hand

Thor looked at him suspiciously but took the camera. He saw that the picture was cute - very cute - they looked adorable together - but it had to go.

"Keep the camera if you like" Loki said "I will always have this image in my mind"

Without deleting the picture, Thor put the camera in his pocket

"Fair enough" Thor said "now, have you two eaten?"

"No" Loki went back to the couch he had "we are at your mercy, Mr. Odinson"

"How does Chinese sound?" Thor asked

Loki made a face.

Smirking, Thor went back to sit beside Sleipnir. The boy instantly went behind him and began pulling his ponies loose and brushing his hair down.

"What do you feel like having?" Thor asked

"McDonald's" Sleipnir called from behind him "Please, Thor?"

"Our King had spoken" Loki said "junk food it is"

Laughing, Thor went over to his phone and dialed their number

"What you do want?" Thor asked

"Big Mac, extra _cheese_ " Sleipnir screeched

Loki shook his head "He'll have a happy meal and tell them to send a boy's toy. I will have a Chicken burger, large fries and any drink you have"

Nodding, Thor placed their order, apparently he could eat again, before coming back down to wait.

"So, you want to tell me how this little bundle of joy broke you down into bringing you here?" Thor asked, sitting as Sleipnir slipped into his lap again, leaning his back against Thor's chest

Loki sighed and reached down, and pulled out a toy horse from Sleipnir's bag "He doesn't have to do much, I'm afraid"

Sleipnir took the toy from him and began playing in mid air

"He's just - everything to me" Loki said, watching his child "he's the only thing I have done right"

Thor smirked "What does his name mean? I have never heard it before"

"I'm not surprised" Loki said "it means 'slippery one'. He is far too clever even in this age so I had to name him that. Also, he was a very easy delivery though that had nothing to do with it"

Thor snorted "Really?"

"Yes, just slipped out" Loki made a slow diving motion with his hand that made Thor laugh.

"Slipped out" Sleipnir repeated.

Loki looked at him and grimaced "I think you should keep your hearing to yourself, young man"

Sleipnir looked at him, then with a slight hesitation, poked his tongue out at his father.

Loki gasped and put a hand to his chest "How dare you?"

The boy giggled and did it again

"Come here!" Loki growled and lunged.

Sleipnir screamed and scrambled from Thor's lap as his father chased him. He ran around the large living room, laughing.

"You wait till I get my hands on you!" Loki called, trailing his son and reaching out to brush his fingers over Sleipnir's back in warning.

The boy screeched and ran further, turning quickly and changing his route. He sprinted under furniture, Loki jumped over them, he made quick cuts and Loki followed, naturally at a slower pace until Sleipnir decided he needed assistance.

"Thor! Help!" the toddler screamed and jumped at the tall blonde

Thor caught him and to his delight, lifted him high in the air, away from Loki.

Loki stopped before him "Oh, I see how it is."

Thor grinned. He hadn't been unable to stop grinning ever since Loki had changed from his elegant, slightly lethargic guest to a silly parent. He had been mesmerized by the pure love and adoration he saw in those green eyes and he felt an over whelming urge to feel that emotion channeled to himself.

"It's always been this way" Thor said, pushing down on his feelings.

He had them, yes he realized. He found Loki highly attractive and was not able to fool himself any longer. So, right now, after he saw this side to Loki, Thor felt emotions long since bottled, start to fight his repressing.

It wasn't that he was gay, no not by a long shot, he still loved women, found them attractive as hell and given half a chance he would probably go and get one for his bed tonight.

So he had reasoned that these emotions had nothing to do with gender or the fact that they were both men. It was just _Loki_. Everything about him made Thor feel so good inside.

Loki raised his emerald eyes and looked at his son who was now carefully sitting on Thor's shoulders, hands in those flaxen hair - hair that _glowed_.

Loki blinked and removed those damn thoughts away

"Betraying me, are you?" Loki asked his son

"Yes" Sleipnir giggled, squirming between Thor's steadying arms.

Loki inclined his jaw "Okay. Very well, I just have to be sneaky then, yes?"

Thor blinked when Loki lowered his brilliant gaze on him and slowly began to back away as Loki advanced; a truly mischievous expression on his perfect face. Sleipnir laughed and tightened his hold on Thor's hair.

Loki backed Thor into a corner and watched his wary expression "Are you ticklish, Odinson?"

Thor's eyes widened "No, don't ..."

But it was too late.

Thor cackled, forcing himself to keep his hold on the toddler as Loki began tickling his under arms

"Stop!" Thor moved heavily here and there, keeping his hold and fighting. He jerked, jumped and guffawed as Loki continued, his deft fingers pricking him and making him howl in laughter.

Thor struggled with keeping Loki off, keeping his hold on the boy, not moving or jerking around while looking for a way to escape.

"No!" Thor guffawed, pulling one leg to his chest and doubling over as much as he could without dropping Sleipnir "Please!"

But Loki wasn't stopping. He tickled Thor in every place he could reach until Thor finally collapsed on his knees, laughter booming in the room.

Loki grabbed his screeching son and carried his struggling form to the couch where he threw him down

"Are you ready for your punishment?" Loki loomed over him

"No!" Sleipnir squirmed.

Thor, breathing slightly heavily, straightened to see Loki attacking his son, tickling him into submission.

"Say the words" Loki commanded over his son's shrieking laughter

"I love you!" the boy screamed "I love you, Daddy!"

Loki stopped immediately and collapsed on the ground next to the couch. After his laughter was under control, Sleipnir glanced down at his father.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, my darling?" Loki asked, lifting a hand and stroking Sleipnir's cheek

"I love you so much - like chocolate"

Thor smiled softly as Loki's child slid down and sat on his father's chest. His smile widened when the boy leaned down and kissed his father's mouth. Then he lay his head on Loki's chest and lay down.

Thor didn't want to intrude on the private moment and found himself awkward.

Loki didn't notice when Thor simply went to the kitchen of his penthouse, leaving both father and son in peace.

He stayed there for a good twenty minutes when the bell rang.

"So," Loki said while they sat on the kitchen table for dinner "I have a bone to pick with you"

Thor looked up, confused "What?"

Loki raised an accusing finger "You got me drunk. I have not had more than one drink in five years then you spend half a day with me and I am totally zonked."

Thor felt a smirk twitch his lips.

Their dinner had arrived ten minutes ago and after a small battle for the bill, Thor had used Sleipnir unfairly to win. Loki had grumbled, but then shrugged and walked away.

"Your money ..." he had mumbled

Thor laughed then and felt the stirrings of humor even now.

"Really?" Thor asked, leaning back "You're blaming it all on me? After you were the one that brought the beer in the first place? Plus, you didn't have to drink, you could have stopped, I didn't force you"

Loki narrowed his eyes "You didn't stop me, either"

Sleipnir gurgled his drink from his place on the couch "Sorry"

He went back to his meal and toy

"What?" Thor asked Loki once he turned back "Should I have snatched the bottle from your hands and told you to stop?"

"Yes" Loki lifted the bottle of apple cider Thor had stashed in his pantry and put it to his lips

Before Thor knew what he was doing, he reached out and took the bottle from Loki. He pulled it back

"Stop"

Loki looked at him from beneath his lashes and grinned - oh so slowly "I can make you give it back"

Thor's smile had an edge to it that wasn't there a second before "You can try"

Loki arched a brow as Thor put the bottle to his own lips and swallowed the remaining contents.

"There," Thor told him "All gone"

He would berate himself later.

Loki sneered "Wrong"

Thor blinked as Loki leaned over the table and moved close to him. So close that he could see the faint black markings in his brilliant emerald gaze, he could feel his gentle breath on his face and smell his scent, something that was all Loki &#150; with a little spice.

He watched, his eyes going to Loki's gaze before going to his lips and a second later, he froze when Loki's pink tongue reached out and licked the hint of cider from his lips.

Thor didn't dare move. He was sure he had stopped breathing as well. The second that soft muscle touched his mouth, Thor had felt lightning course through him; so powerful and so overwhelming that he began to shudder.

He didn't want this to end, didn't want Loki to move and take his warmth, his heat away. He felt his eyes close.

Then Loki pulled back.

Slowly, Thor felt the heat rise in his face as his blue eyes lifted to Loki's.

The man had his lower lip between his teeth and a smirk that could melt the North Pole. He twitched his brows to Thor, his green eyes never leaving his blue ones.

"Sleipnir"

Thor finally blinked. Loki hadn't looked away yet

"We have to go, sweetie"

Thor swallowed, but he couldn't speak. His throat felt constricted.

Loki smiled slowly "Thank you for everything, Mr. Odinson."

Thor's mouth opened but he couldn't get a word out.

He would, later. Much later, when Loki bid him goodbye at the door taking his son and everything he brought with him.  

Then he would think of a thousand things he could have said, a hundred things he would have done and only one thing he wouldn't admit.

He was falling.

***

Balder looked up when Thor walked in "Hello, brother. How fare'th thee?"

Thor rolled his eyes and sat opposite his brother in his office "I fare well, what of thy own health, brother?"

"Awesome" Balder thought it over before adding "eth"

Thor laughed "Shame on you. You know nothing of your own history"

"Like you know better" Balder scoffed, saving the document he was typing and turning to his brother "Forgive me if I am wrong, but did I not tell you to stay home instead of working?"

Thor gave him a pitying look "Forgive me if _I'm_ wrong, but when did I ever listen to you?"

"Three days ago when I asked you to move out" Balder said without missing a beat.

Thor glared at him "Doesn't count. I wanted to do that anyway"

Balder rolled his eyes "Work on your fibs, brother. They are easy to see through today." He leaned back in his chair "So, what brings you here?"

Thor sighed "I want to talk to you about something"

Balder frowned "Concerning Laufeyson?"

"Indirectly" Thor said

Balder moved forward, arms crossed on his desk "Okay, speak"

Thor took a deep breath and looked behind him.

"Anne, push my meetings an hour ahead" Balder said to his assistant, nodding at him when Thor spun to look at him "and I am not to be disturbed until Thor leaves, understand?"

"Yes, sir" the assistant said.

Balder put the phone down and gave his brother his full attention "What happened?"

Thor raised a hand, calming him "Relax, nothing happened. Not yet, at any rate. I still know as much as I did last time, but I just want to ask you for something - something big"

Balder watched him closely "Okay, go on"

Watching his brother, Thor felt uncertainty in him for the first time in his life.

"Thor" Balder sensed it "you can ask me anything, you know that, right?"

Thor swallowed "Yes, but this might be bigger than you think"

"Hey"

Balder reached out and placed a hand on his Thor's "I'll say yes, no matter what it is. I don't care, you're my brother and if it is important to you, then I'm in"

Thor sighed then bit his lip

"What if I'm right?" he asked after a good while "What if Loki does get abused? What then? I will want to help him, you know that and -"

"Fine"

Thor blinked "What?"

"I said, fine" Balder repeated "though it goes against my better judgement, I will stand by you and help"

Thor stared at him

"Like I said, you are my brother" Balder smirked "and as much as I deny it, I know you are a wise man. If you believe, truly believe that something is wrong, then I will be with you"

"And what if I decide to help?" Thor asked "what if I decide to 'ruin the marriage' like you said?"

Balder's gaze was unwavering

"I said it once and I will say it again" Balder spoke after a while "you are a wise man and if you choose to act, despite what I may say otherwise, I will not hesitate to help you"

Thor felt it; the almost unimaginable weight that had settled on his shoulders. His brother was an angel, true to the word.

And he felt so guilty for having him agree.

"I know that look" Balder smirked "I am entering this of my own volition, Thor. No need to over think it"

Thor nodded "Thank you"

Balder rolled his eyes "Whatever. Now call Heimdall, we have a lot to discuss"

Thor smiled at his brother and stood, doing as his brother had asked.

When the exotic looking man arrived, they could both tell it was with bad news.

"Hiemdall!" Balder greeted "What news did you bring us?"

Heimdall didn't return his smile "I think you already know the answer to that, otherwise you wouldn't have waited till now to call me, after all I have been here for a whole day, Sir"

Balder sighed, the last of his hope diminishing under Heimdall's gaze "Very well. Do sit down"

Heimdall nodded and took the seat next to Thor "What would you like to hear first?"

"Start from the beginning" Thor instructed

Once more, Heimdall nodded.

As they had feared there were spies from their rival manufactures in their guild. Heimdall had started following them but before he could discover their abode, they had stopped coming in for work.

"Someone tipped them off?"

Heimdall nodded to Balder

He found out later that they changed after every few days; a shift, of sorts. New workers applied for the jobs suddenly left vacant and would get them with relative ease. It didn't take him long to discover that someone was else inside their own office was making all this possible. Making Jotunhiem Steel's employees' entrance into their mill almost invisible. He didn't know who it was or how they had gotten in touch with the spies, but he knew one thing.

"And that is?" Thor asked

Heimdall sighed "They are coming up with the same metal Stark ordered from us."

Both brothers blinked

"What?" Thor asked "how do you know that?"

"Laufey made no secret of it" Heimdall said "he goes public tonight unless we do something about it"

"What can we do without evidence?" Thor asked

"Talk" Balder said "We talk to Laufey. Which is something I think he had in mind. He is not stupid; he knows he stands nothing from stealing from us. Jotunheim steel is in debt and badly. Their investors are hounding them and they need to do something drastic. But this won't help them get far. We can handle a loss such as this, but they will not gain anything from a petty theft like this."

"Then why do it?" Thor asked

"A warning" Balder told him "he wants something from us and this is his way of saying so. If they found a way to infiltrate us once, they will do it again. Maybe this time with far dire results and steal something else. This was never about the metal, it was about the spies. Laufey _wants_ us to catch his men in action, wants us to know that he can access our mill." He sighed "Heimdall, find the perpetrator. Look for any and all connections to Jotunhiem any of our employees have, don't leve anyone out. Question the janitor and his staff if you have to. I need answers quickly"

"Yes, Sir" Heimdall nodded

"Thor, I want you to be with me when I go to meet with Laufey." Balder instructed "I will have my assistant arrange a meeting with him as soon as possible. Also, I want to know everything I you can get me on Svad"

Thor blinked, startled more than he should be "Why?"

"Because I have a feeling he had something to do with this" Balder said "None of this started till he came in. this is far too eerie to by a coincidence. Do it discreetly, understand?"

Thor nodded "Of course"

"Good" Balder said "Now go. I'll set up a meet with Laufey and ask him what the hell he wants"

***

Loki laughed when Sleipnir splashed water on him from his bath.

"Sep, stop" he said, "Daddy's already wet"

Laughing, Sleipnir did it again then squeaked when Loki replied with a dash of water.

They were in the large tub in Loki's bathroom, surrounded by bubbles and in their swimming trunks. Sleipnir loved the water and as soon as it was announced that he needed a bath, the boy had wanted to swim. Loki agreed a second later and soon had his bath tub, large enough to be a hot tub, filled with bubbles and warm water.

Sleipnir giggled and splashed more water in Loki's face before laughing loudly as Loki tickled him from under the water.

"Had enough, sweetheart?" Loki asked "want to get out?"

"No" Sleipnir said, playing with his waterproof toys

"Okay, then let me wash your hair" Loki pulled his son over, turning him to his back was towards him before reaching over and picking up a baby shampoo.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" the boy asked as Loki massaged his head with shampoo, lathering it up

"Ask me anything, my love" Loki said

"Do you like Thor?"

Loki's hands stilled on his son's head. He didn't know why, but his heart had begun to race.

"Um ..." Loki cleared his throat "why ... why do you ask?"

"Because you kissed him" the boy replied innocently

Loki felt his gut turn to ice. His heart beat loudly in his ears and he felt cold despite the warm water.

"Daddy?" Sleipnir prompted

Loki looked down and swallowed heavily "Uh ... Sleipnir, could you promise me something?"

"Yes, Daddy" the boy said without hesitation

"Don't ..." Loki took a calming breath "don't tell anyone okay? Can you promise me that, Sep?"

The boy seemed to think it over "Okay, I won't tell."

Loki relaxed

"I like him" the boy continued "he makes me laugh"

Loki smiled "Really? How?"

The boy rambled on and Loki thanked his stars that he hadn't noticed Loki avoiding his question.

The truth was, he didn't even know the answer to it.

He didn't know if he liked him, yes he had become rather bearable or Loki had grown accustomed to his uninvited presence and refusal to leave, but he was still wary. True he was attractive: in an obvious kind of way and Loki found it really hard to ignore.

He couldn't ignore the way he suddenly felt chills when Thor smiled or how warmth spread in him when he saw the light flicker off those golden hair or when his bright blue eyes shone with mirth at Sleipnir.

And there was the problem. Loki didn't know whether he liked Thor or the way he made Sleipnir feel. They hadn't been alone together in the truest sense of the word, ever. There had always been something or someone between them and these hindrances had clouded his true reaction. Loki didn't know if he liked Thor or what he did.

So Loki wasn't sure what he felt - no, that wasn't true.

There was that electric shock that went through him when Thor had snatched the bottle from him.

He nearly groaned out loud now as he washed his son's hair.

It was revitalizing and so wonderful that Loki had wanted another taste. Nothing else would have made him lean over and damned near kiss him like that. Nothing else explained his stupid act.

He wouldn't be surprised if Thor vanished from his life after that.

But there, just as that thought came over him, another was right at its heels.

Thor seemed to have been stunned but it he didn't fight it. He would even go so far as to say that Thor wanted it.

However, that could be wishful thinking on Loki's part.

"Are you done?" Sleipnir asked "I'm bored"

Snickering, Loki finished washing his son, then himself while Sleipnir played, climbed out of the tub.

Sleipnir gave a dismayed groan as he was lifted out of the tub and wrapped in a towel.

"Daddy, you're no fun" he complained when Loki carried him to the bedroom, dressed in his green bathing gown and bathroom slippers.

Loki deposited the child on the bed and picked up the clothes left on the bed where Sleipnir stood

"I know" he smiled and kissed Sleipnir's nose before rubbing the towel over his wet hair with starling speed.

The boy laughed and fell back on the bed, waiting for his father to stop "Daddy, okay!"

Loki stopped and helped his son get dressed.

When Sleipnir was dressed in his super hero pajamas, he leaned over and kissed Loki on the mouth "I love you"

Then Loki simply froze when Sleipnir touched a bruise on Loki's shoulder.

He watched, still as death, as his son traced the pattern before bringing two fingers to his mouth and kissing them. He placed the tiny fingers on the wound and pressed gently

"There" the boy said "now I kissed it better"

Loki raised a shaking hand to his son's head and pulled him in for a tight hug. He held him for a while before Sleipnir reached down and poked Loki's belly.

Loki yelped in laughter and jumped back, a shocked expression on his face.

"Daddy, you're ticklish" the boy smiled

Loki's eyes went wide "No, you don't"

Sleipnir yelled and jumped on Loki, forcing the man to catch him and fall on his rear.

"Sleipnir, what are you ...?" Loki broke off, laughing loudly as Sleipnir began to tickle his middle and curling to his side "No, stop!" he begged "Sep, stop!"

Sleipnir laughed as his father cackled like a goose under him and grinned "Say the words"

"I love you!" Loki gasped, thrashing "I love you, Sleipnir"

The boy stopped instantly and leaned over his father to kiss his cheek "I love you, too."

Loki couldn't stop grinning as he craned his neck and kissed Sleipnir's forehead "My son"

"Daddy" Sleipnir grinned "I'm hungry"

Loki laughed "Alright, let me get into something comfortable, then we go cook, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy"

It didn't take him long to get dressed in an over large sweat shirt and grey faded pants, so they were in the kitchen eight minutes later.

"What do you want to eat, love?" Loki asked as Sleipnir sat on top of the table

The boy thought for a few moments ""Spaghetti"

Nodding, Loki started making it, using Sleipnir to do small tasks like setting the table or folding the napkins.

Loki looked back when he heard his son's frustrated growl

"What's wrong, Sep?" he asked, grinning

"I can't do it" the boy hissed, folding the napkin and trying to make it into a fan like Loki had demonstrated

"Calm down" Loki said, dulling the flame under the sauce and walking over "Here, let me show you again, darling"

Loki took the napkin from his son's small hands and folded it between long tapered fingers "See? You make identical flaps and turn it over to do it again. Got it?"

"Yes" Sleipnir said before beginning again "Thank you, Daddy"

Smiling, Loki went back to his cooking and a few minutes later, both father and son were enjoying their dinner.

***

Thor was reeling.

He was having a migraine and nothing he did was helping. He paced all day and growled the rest of it away. It had been this way since his meeting with Balder.

There were so many things going on that Thor felt claustrophobic.

The spies were still there, their plans had been stolen, Balder suspected Svad of treason, his father hated him, Jane hated him and when she found out his mother wouldn't be happy that he broke off the engagement.

Actually Jane called it off, but that won't matter when his mother ripped his head off.

He snarled and spun around, going back to the path he had chosen. Mjolnir gave him a pitying look, the dog was still upset at having missed Sleipnir; apparently the two had become best friends.

Then on top of that, Loki had to go and....

Thor growled loudly "God damn it!"

The dog stood and trotted over to his bedroom when Thor kicked his empty sports bag across the room. His usual practice at the training arena had done nothing but anger him further and give him a couple of bruises.

However, this show of anger was not towards Loki, but towards himself.

The second Balder had mentioned that he suspected Svad of cheating them, Thor had had the seed of an idea planted in his mind. It had grown till he cursed himself for thinking it, then cursed himself for cursing his thinking.

If Balder's suspicions proved true, then Thor feared that Loki would be guilty as well and that was something he refused to believe.

He was torn, so torn that he wanted to cry.

In his mind, Loki wasn't a traitor or a spy. In the real world, there was a high chance that he was. Thor was torn between work and Loki.

It would be funny if he wasn't so damned pissed about it.

Thor didn't know Loki at all; knew absolutely shit about him and here he was arguing with himself about this, about betrayal...?

There was something wrong with him, so terrifically wrong.

Thor gave a harsh bark of laughter.

God, he was a fool.

Heimdall hadn't even begun his research and here was Thor, fighting to keep his loyalties towards his empire or a man he barely knew.

Then to add to this, he had started falling for him.

Gently, he reached up and touched his lips.

Oh, how he had burned when Loki flicked him with his tongue.

It had taken every ounce of control to keep where he was and let him go. He had savagely ignored the part of him that had foolishly wanted to grab Loki and throw him on the bed before taking him with feral passion.

His feet faltered as he realized he was getting hard.

"Shit"

Thor snarled at the empty room as thunder roared behind him.

Perfect. He loved the rain.

Taking his house keys and phone, Thor marched out in his shirt and jeans, ready to enjoy the rain at this late hour.

***

The clock chimed one and Loki looked up from his reading. He didn't realize it had gotten so late.

He turned his head to look at the boy sleeping next to him, curled on his side with his face buried in Loki's ribs.

As he watched Sleipnir cooed in sleep and turned to his other side, grabbing his pillow like a stuffed toy.

Smiling, Loki gently brushed his son's hair back and pulled the covers tighter around him.

He dog eared his book and put it on the bedside table. He was about to pull off his reading glasses and lie down to sleep when he heard it, the unmistakable knock on his door.

Loki froze.

His breathing became agitated and he sat there motionless.

This was not the first time he was visited this late when Svad was gone.

Swallowing, Loki reached out and turned his lamp off and hoped whoever it was would leave.

He had almost convinced himself there was no one there when the knock came again, louder so that Fenrir woke and twitched his ears ahead from his spot at the foot of the bed.

Loki didn't know he was shaking. The knocking had turned into a dull banging that could be heard over the rain and thunder outside.

Fenrir began to growl. Loki watched his dog, heart racing and fingers tightening on the covers in his lap.

The phone rang and Loki jumped violently.

He stared at the device for a few seconds before realizing it could wake his son. He picked up the receiver and slowly brought it to his ear, breathing ragged.

"H - Hello?"

Loki swallowed heavily, expecting either Helbindi or another one of his father's trusted men.

"Loki?"

"Thor!?" Loki gasped, stunned "what the hell are you calling me for?"

Loki's voice had sounded desperate even to him.

"Open the door for Christ's sake" Thor rumbled "I'm soaked"

Loki let his relief out in a loud bark "What?"

The knocking continued down below "Come on, Laufeyson."

Loki sat there, unable to move or believe this was actually happening.

Then, with more relief than anything else in his voice, Loki nodded "Alright, I'm coming"

He put the phone back and placed a hand over his eyes, trying to calm himself. He took a few needed breaths before pushing the covers aside and stepping on the floor. He gently patted Fenrir, asking him to follow; he could never be too careful.

The pair went downstairs, lighting the hallway as they neared the door.

Slowly, just to make sure that Thor was alone, Loki opened the locks and doors. He had to hold down hysterical laughter when he saw the sad, soaked form of Thor Odinson standing in his doorway.

"Can I  _please_ come in?" Thor asked, hair dripping water into his perfect eyes.

Loki nodded and opened the door further.

The man stepped in and stilled when he saw Fenrir.

Loki rolled his eyes "Don't get your panties in a bunch, he won't attack"

Thor still looked dubious.

"Go upstairs, turn left and into the guest room" Loki suddenly commanded "I will get you something dry because you are not going to ruin my carpets"

It took Thor a few seconds to understand what Loki was saying, but he nodded and did as he was told, dripping water on Loki's floor and hurrying as fast as he could.  

He found the room with relative ease, then locked himself in the bathroom. Thor leaned against the door and took a deep, calming breath.

_What in the name of God was he doing here?!_

He didn't have answer to that. All he knew was that while he was cooling himself off in the rain, something that always worked, he had had an irrepressible desire to go to Loki, see him and just hear him.

He had tried not thinking about it and soaked himself to the bone trying to get rid of it but an hour later, he found himself on Loki's doorstep as if his feet had betrayed him. A glance at his phone had told him it was one and since he was beginning to feel the walk here, there was really only one thing left to do.

The knock behind him startled him.

He turned and opened the door to see Loki holding dry clothes for him

"Shower if you want" Loki told him "then get downstairs"

Knowing an order when he heard one, Thor took Loki up on the offer of a shower - albeit a quick one - and headed downstairs.

Loki was sitting on his black couch, legs curled under him as he made a picture of grace and poise.

He was stirring a coffee in his hand and watching Thor with his poison green eyes.

"Sit" he commanded the second Thor entered.

Thor came over and sat on the other side of the couch, watching Loki wearily.

"Speak" Loki commanded, handing him the coffee.

Thor took it gratefully, pulling it between his palms to warm them.

He opened his mouth to speak

"Did Svad send you?" Loki asked

"What?" Thor looked at him and saw suspicion in his eyes "I - no"

"Are you spying on me?" Loki asked, eyes narrowed

"No" Thor said, offended. More than he should be when he heard that word. Spies.

He could live his entire life without hearing it again

"What are you doing here, then?" Loki asked "at this hour?"

Thor took a sip of the coffee, closing his eyes at the lovely taste. Loki waited patiently for him to finish before he raised a brow and looked at him pointedly.

Thor sighed "I couldn't sleep"

"So naturally I should have you as my guest"

Thor felt his mouth quirk through his frustration "No, that part ... even I didn't understand"

"Why are you here, Mr. Odinson?" Loki asked

Thor looked right at his green eyes and asked the one question that he only then realized he _needed_ the answer to.

"Why?"

Loki blinked "I beg your pardon?"

"Why did you - do that?" Thor gestured with a frustrated wave "at dinner last night?"

Loki's eye brows went into the air and a soft blush came over his high cheek bones.

If Thor didn't know better, he would think the man was embarrassed.

"Well?" Thor prompted after a long silence.

Of all the scenarios, how could Loki overlook Thor's anger? Damn him

"Uh ... " Loki sighed "I'm sorry, I don't know what possessed me"

Despite himself, Thor felt a whirl of disappointment course through him

"It was..." Loki sighed, flushing deeper "it was out of line and I apologize"

Thor looked at him, at his big green eyes and smiled. There was not a hint of regret on those emerald depths. If anything, Thor saw mischief and the gleam of a challenge.

Yes, Thor could easily say that the man was not sorry. Which was probably the reason he felt the need to call him on it.

"Liar" Thor smiled "You are not sorry at all"

To say that Loki's gape was a reward for him, would be a great understatement. Thor was thrilled at the sight of the man's wide eyed stare.

"I beg your pardon" Loki made the words sound like a threat "I don't think you are in your senses, Odinson"

Thor smirked. He knew a thing or two about defense.

"I can see it, Laufeyson" Thor said "that gleam in your eye. If it hadn't been for that, I might have believed you"

Loki felt the hint of mirth bubble inside him. Even through his defenses, he found this man likeable.

"You are definitely out of your mind" Loki said, standing "and I think I should call you a cab to get you home"

Thor laughed "Okay, nothing wrong with a tactical retreat, but I wouldn't have thought you would take that way out"

The words had their intended result.

Loki stopped halfway through the room and turned

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" he asked, much too softly.

Thor saw the fire in his eyes and it drove him reckless

"Don't be offended," he continued "I just pegged you as someone who faced their problems head on instead of avoiding them. There is nothing wrong with that, I just..."

"And what makes you think you can assume things about me?" Loki asked, glaring

Thor shrugged and leaned back in his couch "Just judging. Why are you so agitated?"

"You know nothing about me" Loki rasped "nothing at all, Odinson, so don't you dare go around assuming you know what I will and will not do. Continue down that path and you might live to regret it"

He was mad.

And that only drove Thor on.

"You came here in the dead of night like a prowler, with God only knows what on your mind" Loki continued "and you have the audacity to accuse me of being a coward"

"I never said that" Thor told him easily "never uttered that word, you did"

Then before he knew what happened, Loki was suddenly _there_ , lifting him from the couch in one powerful grip around his collar.

Thor blinked as he looked into angry green eyes.

"You are not so stupid as to believe I will not harm you, Odinson" Loki hissed "just because you spent a day with us and I find myself owing you a tremendous favor gives you no right to judge me or insult me. Understand?"

Thor nodded and swallowed "Yes"

"Good" Loki rasped and let him go "now call yourself a cab and get out"

Thor had royally messed this up. This was not the direction he wanted this meeting to go with.

"I'm sorry" he said abruptly "I'm sorry if I offended you, it's just ... I have been frustrated for some time and I am ashamed to say I took it out on you. Forgive me"

Loki seemed to consider it, but Thor wasn't lying. He deemed it worthy enough to accept.

"Very well" Loki said "I accept your apology. But I still want you gone."

Thor nodded "Alright"

"And refrain from coming over uninvited" Loki said as he walked to the phone and picked it up.

Thor nodded again, suddenly feeling empty.

Loki dialed the number and asked for a taxi to his home.

Since it was raining, it would take a little longer than it usually did.

"Thank you" Thor said when Loki returned "for your hospitality. It was more than I deserved"

"Of course it was" Loki said as he sat gracefully on the couch next to him "I want to say 'You're welcome' but I find myself hesitant to offer it to you"

Thor smirked "Put your mind at ease, Laufeyson. I will not come over unless you invite me in"

Loki smiled at him and played with his black hair.

Only then did Thor realize he wore glasses. He frowned and discovered how beautiful Loki looked in them.

Beautiful? Really?

Thor blushed when he found he was staring and noticed to his chagrin that Loki had caught him.

Loki cocked his head to the side as his suspicions began to confirm "What is it, Odinson? Something in my hair?"

Thor swallowed heavily and shook his head "No, I just ... I didn't notice until now that ... that you wore glasses"

Loki smirked "Reading glasses, Odinson. I was reading when you dropped in on me"

Thor nodded and looked away ... only to look back again a few moments later.

His gaze went, of his own volition, from Loki's perfect eyes to his mouth, neck, chest and lower, taking him in, branding him with his eyes. He forced himself to look away and calm his suddenly very warm body.

"Is there something you want, Mr. Odinson?"

Loki's voice was a purr and Thor felt his throat constrict. He counted to ten before daring to look back again.

"Um ... " Thor's heart was racing in his ears and he stared at the beauty before him.

God damn it, he should get up and get away.

But running was the last thing on his mind as he observed Loki as he in turn watched him.

Loki smirked.

Thor was so uncomfortable it was endearing. The man was clearly attracted to him and Loki felt a twinge of ecstasy at the realization.

He suppressed it. If he wanted to bed him, he was to follow his rule.

No associations.

He found it ironic that the very man who had kissed his husband not so long ago was staring at him with lust dripping from his face. And that was the fact that clashed with his rule. He knew Thor already, so did Svad and Sleipnir if he wanted to be specific, and it meant that when he was done with him, he would still have to see him.

However, the reckless side of him wanted Thor for the simple reason that Svad wanted him. It was clear as day even if Loki hadn't caught their kiss. His husband wanted Thor and that realization alone made Loki want to take Thor upstairs and into bed.

It wouldn't be the first time he had an affair. His marriage was far from happy and he needed more than Svad's disgusting paws on him. So whenever he could, he took lovers. He always had women, never men and other than Svad, no man had touched him.

But Thor, Loki watched him, Thor was something else. And Loki was going to have him whether it was wise or not.

Thor blinked, freezing when Loki suddenly leaned forward, eyes shining behind the lenses.

"I asked you" Loki purred "if you wanted anything from me?"

Thor's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and shook his head.

This was a dream, he knew it.

"Liar" Loki reached out and touched his jaw, making him flush "Don't you think lying to me is getting old - Thor?"

Thor felt his guts drop when he heard his name on Loki's lips so deliciously, so seductively that he had to play it in his mind again. That pleasant lilt beneath his accent, that lick of sex just in his voice.

It just melted him.

Loki saw his resolve waver and he decided to push it off the edge slowly.

Thor snuck back when Loki advanced and soon found himself cornered when he reached the arm of the couch. He made to surge to his feet but Loki anticipated it and placed a hand beside his head, caging him.

Without a word, he raised his other hand and placed his long fingers on Thor's mouth as he loomed over him.

Thor's eyes widened when he lowered his head and kissed the back of his own hand, eyes on Thor's the whole time.

When Thor didn't move, couldn't move at the erotic sight before him, Loki removed his hand and brought his mouth down on Thor's.

***

Thor woke to two large green eyes looking at him.

"He's awake!" Sleipnir screeched, throwing his hands high as he sat perched on Thor's chest.

Thor blinked, trying to make sense of everything - where had Loki gone? He was just here, a second ago.

Thor touched his mouth and felt the ghost of a kiss. It wasn't there, his scattered mind told him and only then did he realize it.

It hadn't happened.

The whole thing was a damned dream!

Thor wanted to break something, to curse and cry at the same time.

Loki hadn't kissed him, he hadn't touched him so intimately.

He had simply pulled a blanket over him as Thor had fallen asleep on his couch waiting for the taxi.

Thor groaned, putting a hand over his eyes.

"Sep, get off his chest, he needs to breathe" Loki called

Thor felt Sleipnir slide off but didn't lower his hand. He was feeling like a fool, a total moron at the moment and nothing was going to make it better.

"I find it rather endearing that you want to spend so much time here" Loki sounded close "but for the sake of propriety, heed last night's warning, Odinson"

Something clacked softly beside him on the table.

Thor didn't move, his grunted a response and he heard Loki shuffle away. When he was sure he was alone, he dared himself to open his eyes.

Sleipnir was on the floor, playing with his toys and still in his pajamas. On the table, Loki had placed coffee for him to drink.

Groaning, Thor lifted the cup and took a small sip. He made a face when he found it devoid of sugar.

"Good morning" Sleipnir said "don't like it?"

Thor smirked, trying to step on his embarrassment "Morning, kid. And yes, it needs sugar"

"Go to the kitchen" the boy instructed, saying in no uncertain terms that he was not doing anything for Thor at the moment

"Thanks" Thor stood "where's the bathroom?"

Sleipnir pointed to a small room across the hall and Thor made his way there, leaving the mug on the coffee table.

Once he was done, he came back and went to the kitchen to get sugar.

Loki was on the table alone, picking at his cereal. He gave Thor a bland look as he entered with a steaming cup in hand.

"Sugar" Thor lifted the cup

Loki gestured to the top of the fridge and Thor lifted the container before sitting opposite Loki.

"Morning" Thor said

Loki nodded and went back to his breakfast.

Thor sipped his sugared drink in silence for a while before clearing his throat.

"Um ..." he paused when Loki looked up "I wanted to apologize again. I have no idea what came over me and ... I shouldn't have taken liberties with your hospitality"

"Yes, you shouldn't have" Loki said "but you did, didn't you?"

Why should Loki make it easy for him, hmm?

Thor lowered his head "Yes, I ..."

"Are you always such good company in the morning?" Loki asked, smirking "I said it's alright. Why do you continue prattling about it?"

Thor flushed, more in irritation than anything else. He took refuge in his coffee cup.

There was a few moment's silence before Loki spoke once more.

"I wish to ask you something" Loki said "I wanted to last night, but when I realized you were about to pass out I refrained and when the cab finally came you were already sleeping"

Thor lowered his eyes "Yeah, that was stupid"

"Not as stupid as what I did, no?" Loki asked

Thor felt himself tense. He lifted his gaze to Loki, hoping that he wasn't referring to what Thor thought he was referring to.

However, since Loki was Loki and luck never favored Thor, he saw the same image in Loki's eyes as he did in his mind.

"I ... , Mr. Laufeyson," Thor sighed

"Did you like it?" Loki asked calmly.

If Thor was made of glass, he would have shattered. He would have exploded right there and then and floated down in cloud of useless dust.

As it was, he wasn't that lucky and could only gape at Loki.

"W- What?" Thor stammered after a lengthy silence of shock and horror.

Loki didn't repeat his question; he simply smiled.

It was like Thor had given him the exact answer he wanted and it pleased him greatly.

Thor watched his smile, his eyes and felt his gut tighten further.

But before he could say anything else, Sleipnir came running in for his father's attention and that green gaze left Thor and turned soft.

The feeling remained with him, however.

***

That night, consumed in drink and desperate to get away from this insanity that plagued him, Thor sat on his bed, forcing himself to read the papers before him.

He stared at them for a good hour before throwing them on the table before him.

Heimdall's impending results were heavy on his mind and other recent developments were heavy elsewhere.

He shot to his feet and began pacing again.

Those green eyes followed him, laughing at him one moment then charming him the next

He heard his voice, his laugh - the way he said his name in the dream

The gleam in his eyes behind his glasses.

His pink, perfect mouth.

Then, before Thor really knew it, he had had enough. He stood stock still where he was, glaring death at the wall before him and heard his mind talk.

There was only one thing left to do, one thing Thor could do,  _wanted_ to do.

So making up his mind, Thor grabbed his car keys and went to the one place he knew would damn him for eternity.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole thing escalates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Videa Vice for making me this. 
> 
> http://videaviceart.tumblr.com/post/45386853916/i-drew-this-to-illustrate-the-wonderful-fanfic
> 
> Thank you so much

He woke when the sounds of distant slumber broke through.

Blinking to get rid of the haze that clouded his mind, Loki took a deep breath before pushing the covers aside and sitting up.

His bedmate snored sleepily, unaware of the world around.

Ignoring the snoring lump behind him, Loki stretched and sighed as it relaxed the muscles over his spine. He hunched over and exhaled loudly, turning to the clock on the bedside table.

He grimaced when he realized he had slept more than he intended to.

Damning himself, he stood and stretched once more before ambling into the bathroom to freshen up slightly.

The water splashed on his face was cold; just the way he liked it and woke him more than anything else. He brushed his teeth before going to the room where his clothes lay sprawled across the floor and put them on in short, deft movements.

It was barely dawn, no light touched the sky and Loki was fully awake. Outside, there was barely any traffic save for a few drunk people roaming about, trying to find their way home or to a warm bed.

Once fully dressed, he looked around for any signs of his visit.

When he found none, he went back to the toilet, lifted his toothbrush and walked to the living room.

The golden dog looked up as he entered, wagging its tail as if expecting him to give him a treat or something.

Rolling his eyes, Loki opened the fridge and took out the nearest piece of meat that he tossed to the dog.

The animal jumped up and caught the steak in his mouth before going out of sight to finish it.

Shaking his head, Loki searched for his car keys and wallet and found them on the coffee table. He walked over, pocketed them before leaving the house he had visited barely an hour ago.

Thor slept in the bed blissfully unaware.

**_Four days earlier_ **

Pushing his glasses up with one long finger, Thor looked out over the streets for a familiar brown head.

The sun seemed to be unusually bright today and Thor had to squint even through the black lenses of his 'police' sunglasses.

It didn't take him long to see Clint walk over, raising an eyebrow and winking at him in a way that told Thor that he had been watching him long before Thor found him.

Thor wasn't surprised. The man was less human and more hawk.

"Hey" the shorter man said, extending a fist for Thor to punch

"Morning," Thor said, looking around to see if they were being watched or not.

Of course they weren't. People never looked at anything that wasn't directly their business.

"So," Clint began to walk, making Thor follow "why the cryptic summons?"

Thor shrugged "I can't spend a day with a friend without him making something of it?"

Clint gave him a knowing glance from behind the lenses of his black sunglasses

Thor rolled his eyes "Fine. I have a favor to ask and I need you to be quiet about it"

Clint nodded "Alright, but nothing dangerous, I got a kid on the way"

Thor grinned "Yeah, I know. How is Nat by the way?"

"Pissed" Clint said then gave him a strange look "never get a woman who can literally beat you senseless pregnant, my friend. Ass-kicking and hormones do not go together"

Thor laughed "Please, you have to elaborate on that"

"No, I don't" Clint scoffed "now tell me what you want to I can get the hell out of here"

"Back home?" Thor asked as they walked

"Are you kidding?" Clint asked "I am not going home till that woman is asleep. Do you know, I have not been able to sit on my ass for a whole day? If this is what pregnancy is like, I don't want to know what having a kid is gonna be like"

"Hey" Thor frowned, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder "You're joking, right?"

Clint gave him a dry glare "Of course. Relax, you idiot, I have to intention of running away." He grimaced "Natasha might be a pain right now, but could you imagine what she would be like if I run and leave her?"

Thor laughed, relaxing "Yes that would be a terrible death, my friend"

"Death?" Clint asked "You think she'll kill me? She won't kill me. No, she will have something far worse in mind"

Thor rolled his eyes and refrained from asking how Natasha's mind worked.

"Alright" Thor said after a while "I want you to look into someone's background. Find whatever you can and tell me"

Clint nodded "Okay, do I know this person?"

Thor nodded "Svad."

If Clint was surprised, he didn't show it "Okay, where do I begin to dig?"

"Tony's office" Thor said "but don't tell Tony anything, alright? I want this between us"

"Sure thing" Clint said "anything else?"

"Give me his entire life on paper" Thor told him

"Consider it done" Clint said

"And make sure you get everything" Thor continued "Where he was born, where he went to school what happened to his parents"

Clint nodded, memorizing everything "Sure, you want me to find out about his hubby, too?"

For some reason, Thor felt a chill settle in his gut. He knew Clint meant well, the man had looked out for him as long as Thor had watched his back, but these words, the insinuation, made Thor's blood turn to ice.

No, he did not want Clint to know anything about Loki. He wanted him to be safe. Let Svad be the traitor here, Loki cannot be fooling him.

Thor refused to believe it.

He knew, somewhere in his mind, that he was being so stupid it was ridiculous. He had no right to Loki's life, he shouldn't care this much. if Loki is a traitor, let him be punished. He fit the character of traitor, no questions there. He was sly, a liar and contradiction to everything Thor believed him. It made perfect sense that he be the one to send spies into Thor's company.

If Thor had thought this a few months ago, he would have shot himself.

But now, he shook his head, lying to himself.

"No" he told Clint "he doesn't seem the type. Check into Svad and show me whatever you find"

"Got it, Boss" Clint saluted him "Anything else?"

Thor thought about it, then smirked "Yes, give Nat my love. I'll be calling her shortly telling her I saw you wandering around. She thinks you're busy, right?"

Clint grinned at him, then his face went blank "Fuck you"

Laughing, Thor clapped him on the back and the two friends went on their walk laughing and talking about everything just to keep Thor's mind occupied.

They reached Thor's penthouse rather quickly and Clint declined a cup of coffee, saying he really had work to do.

Inclining his head, Thor thanked him and went upstairs to his home. He refused to think, absolutely refused.

Loki was a paradox.

He lied, he cheated and Thor was pretty sure he had spiked his drink last night because coffee doesn't make you sleep.

On the other hand, he was loving, caring, funny and so, so beautiful that Thor wanted him for himself. He wanted Loki to be his and his alone.

Where this new possessiveness had come from, Thor didn't know. He didn't want to dwell on it and he didn't want to do anything about it.

No.

That wasn't true.

Thor wanted to do a lot about it. He wanted to make a good impression on Loki, which he had failed to do solidly.  He wanted to spend time with Loki and he wanted to touch his hair.

He didn't know when this had started, but he wagered it began when he saw Loki for the first time in that bar of his.

He shook his head and walked into his house.

He smiled when Mjolnir came bounding over, tail wagging and tongue lolling. The animal reared on his hind legs and jumped up, lapping at Thor's face.

Thor laughed, his thoughts washing away with the dog's exuberance. Idly, he wondered if it was the same thing Loki talked about when he asked Thor to stay back for dinner.

Shaking his head and damning his thinking even further into hell, Thor went to change for work.

However, his phone rang, halting him.

"Hello" he picked up, slapping at Mjolnir as the dog tried getting his attention.

"Where are you?" Balder asked "we have a meet with Laufey in ten minutes"

Thor slapped his head and bit his tongue.

_Oh shit!_

Stamping down on his panic, he calmed his voice "On my way. Where to?"

"Hilton" Balder said "the man requested a five star lunch, damn him to hell"

Thor scoffed as he ran around, pulling out a suit and shirt and trousers.

"The gall"

Balder gave an annoyed grunt "Anyway, pick me up I'm already on the parking lot"

_Mother of flaming shits!!_

"Okay" Thor said "Give me ten minutes"

"We have to be there in ten minutes" Balder sounded annoyed "meet me in five"

Thor was jumping around, taking off his shoes and socks with the phone cradled between his ear and shoulder

"Sure thing" Thor said, keeping his voice calm "See you, then"

"Good" Balder said "and while you're dressing so hurriedly and probably without a shower, make sure you put on cologne."

Thor halted on one leg and froze "Uh ..."

"Just get here" Balder cut the call and Thor lost his balance.

***

They were fifteen minutes late and Balder grumbled the whole time.

Thor tried to look guilty and not laugh at half the things his brother was saying, most of them not even making sense.

He drove his car with expertise and was glad that his sunglasses hid his mirth when Balder let loose a string of expletives so ancient in nature that he wondered where he could possibly have learnt them.

"What are you grinning at?" Balder asked, highly annoyed

Thor forced his smile away "Nothing, I just - I just never heard half the things you said"

Balder gave him a dry glare "If we lose this meet with Laufey, I swear to God I will cut off the most important part of your anatomy"

Thor's humor vanished as he gave his brother a horrified look after which he stepped on the gas and arrived at the hotel three minutes later.

By the look on Balder's face, it looked like it was exactly what he had intended.

As he handed his car over to the valet and walked beside his brother to the business lounge, Thor began to focus.

He brought himself to the present and thought about the impending meeting rather than green eyes and lies.

Laufey wasn't there.

Balder was caught between annoyance and relief at the fact, then chose to drop the latter altogether.

"He always was a bastard" Balder said, refusing the drink a waitress offered and staring at Thor as he sat opposite him "Damned son of a bitch"

Thor smiled at the waitress and gently shook his head before something gained his attention "I don't think you should curse him just yet"

Balder looked up at him then twisted around to see where Thor was gazing.

Laufey was a big man.

It wasn't so much his height or the muscles that could clearly be seen through his button up shirt and coat or his powerful hands. It was his aura; the aura of danger and magnitude.

Laufey was a monstrosity of a man. He seemed to dominate the whole damned lobby and Balder was pretty sure he had seen a few people quietly snap pictures of the giant.

They stood slowly as the man spotted them with eyes that were such a violent shade of brown that they seemed red. He smiled at them slowly, with teeth that seemed sharper than that of an average man.

"Odinsons" he rumbled as he neared them, extended a huge hand to be shaken "Pleasure"

Balder took the man's hand and had it nearly enveloped in the depths of the giant's. Thor thought his own was damned near crushed.

"Laufey" Thor greeted, then realized he didn't know his last name. Or his first if Laufey was his surname. He shook his head.

"So," Laufey said, his false smile in place "shall we get on to the pleasantries before we have lunch or would you prefer something else?"

It was with great effort that Balder held his own smile in place "Lunch, of course"

And so it was.

Thor was looking through the menu, silently studying Laufey while Balder had already ordered - for him as well because a second later his menu was snatched away and handed to the waitress.

"Enough pleasantries" Balder said, steepling his fingers and looking at Laufey "I have questions and you will answer them"

Thor thought that it wasn't the best thing to say to Laufey nor was Balder's tone the wisest but one look from the older Odinson shut his protests up before they even started.

"Will I?" Laufey sneered "I see it differently"

"Do you?" Balder asked "what do you see? A future where you come out on top? Where your business is not circling the drain? Where you don't have to resort to theft to gain a little advantage in a desperate attempt to save what you yourself have obviously doomed?"

Thor stared at his brother, ready to pull him back in case the larger man decided to jump over the table and tackle Balder to the floor.

But he should have known better. Balder always had reasons for being rude and stepping out of line. And even now, he gave Laufey a deadly sneer, something that told Thor his brother knew more than he was letting on.

Laufey's anger was plain. His eyes slit and he watched Balder with growing rage.

When he spoke, it was a soft sound in the tense atmosphere.

"What do you want, Odinson?"

"Names" Balder said "I want you to give me the names of the bastards you sent to my industry."

Laufey grinned "I don't think it will be that simple."

Balder's smile was dangerous "Oh I think it will be. See, I know a lot of your investors and it would be a shame if they knew what was going on with your company"

Laufey scoffed "Please, they all know"

"Do they truly?" Balder leaned back in his seat "What about Surtur? Does he know?"

Thor saw the color drain from Laufey's face.

Balder grinned "Didn't think so."

Laufey glared at Balder with a mixture of rage and a desire to rip his lungs out right here.

"He's an old friend of our family, Surtur" Balder continued "never thought much of him, though. He was always too ... violent... for our natures. Do you know he burnt a man alive once or twice. I just found out, at one of my father's dinner -"

"I'll give you the names" Laufey said, hands clenched tightly.

"Oh, you'll give me more than that" Balder said, eyes hard "you remove your spies. You will cease to promote the metal to stole from us and you will submit"

Thor's eyes were wide as he stared at Balder in disbelief "Wha - ?"

"Asgard Industries will be taking you over" Balder cut Thor off. His eyes were on Laufey "that will solve both your problems and mine"

Laufey growled "You overstep the line"

"Not at all" Balder grinned "You have nothing, Laufey. We have everything and I think you can do with a bit of something"

"I would rather hang than submit to the likes of you" Laufey said, eyes narrowed to slits

Balder grinned "That can be arranged, easily. But the true question is whether you want it to happen. I know for a fact that Surtur does not take kindly to someone using death as a means of escaping his debt. He will target your family, Laufey, he will destroy them."

Thor moved as Laufey made a short, angry movement towards Balder.

Balder barely grinned "Relax, Thor. He won't do anything"

This only angered Laufey more.

Balder gave the older man a calculating glare "Think on it. Getting the names will be no big deal for us, we already have people looking into it, so we win either way." He exhaled "I want all of what I ask or none of it, Laufey. No one tangles themselves with us and walks away unscathed"

Laufey's mouth was a thin line and he was visibly shaking in his anger.

Thor jumped slightly as the man surged to his feet before spinning around and walking away.

Once he was gone, Thor turned to Balder.

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked "do you know what connections he has?"

Balder smirked at him and patted his knee "Relax, baby brother. I know what I'm doing"

"He had friends in all the wrong places" Thor said "he could have you killed"

"Doubt it" Balder said "He's not stupid enough"

Thor shook his head "He is desperate, though, and that is only a step away from stupid"

Balder rolled his eyes "Since when have you been the smart one?"

"Since you ceased to be" Thor replied, his voice stern "Balder, I'm serious. Laufey is not someone you can intimidate. He _will_ react and I don't think you want that."

Balder didn't seem like he was going to say anything more and Thor wanted to press the issue. However, the waitress arrived with their order and was slightly confused as seeing Laufey gone.

"Never mind" Balder told her "My brother can eat for four easily"

He ignored the shove Thor gave him and grinned as the woman put a sea food platter before Thor.

"What the hell is this?" Thor asked, looking down at the shrimps, prawns and other feeler ridden creatures.

Balder laughed "Laufey's preferred food. Now eat it"

Thor looked uncertainly at it and decided against his brother's advice and reached for the steak Balder had ordered for the both of them.

Laughing, Balder asked the sea food to be packed and set his knife into the T-bone he had ordered.

They ate in companionable silence, occasionally taking jabs at each other as brothers do before Balder's face turned serious.

"So, what have you discovered so far with your own little project?"

Thor felt his barriers rise and automatically began sifting through the information he was willing to give and the information he wanted to keep to himself.

"No more than I did last time" Thor thought _Apart from the fact that I want Loki_

"You didn't ask him?" Balder inquired "Thor, Svad is coming back in four days. If you want to do something, I suggest you be quick about it. If he comes back, I can't see any version of this where you come out on top"     

_I can. I can already see Loki writhing beneath me, digging his nails into my back and screaming my name_

"Uh ..." Thor took a deep breath "You're right, I should"

Balder gave him an unreadable glance and sighed.

"There is something I want to talk to you about" Balder said "It's about Mother. She misses you, Thor and - uh -it would do her good if you visited her"

"I haven't been away that long" Thor told him

"You haven't been there either" Balder countered "just go. I'll be there and if the old man says anything, just shake it off"

Thor nodded "Fine. Tea?"

Balder rolled his eyes "Whatever"

Once again, their meal was devoured easily enough and their teasing never wavered.

So, it was with reluctance that they headed for work after where a mountain of paperwork awaited Thor.

He was halfway through then there was a hesitant knock on his door and Amora peeked in.

"Hello"

Thor looked at her and looked around to see if there was anything sharp within her reach. There was a letter opener on his desk and he discreetly pulled it away as he leaned back from the papers he was going through.

"Greetings" Thor said warily "Uh, come on in"

She bit her lip as she entered and closed the door behind her thought she didn't really come farther into the room.

"I  - Uh" she began awkwardly "I wanted to apologize. For earlier, I shouldn't have burdened you with so much and I guess I pushed you away"

Thor didn't know what to make of it so he stayed silent.

Amora looked bothered, which was saying something because she was never bothered.

"I just ..." she took a deep breath "I just didn't want things to be wrong between us. I like you a lot and I hope you still like me after I just blew up on you then tried to reconcile. I don't know, I just... I'm sorry"

Thor knew she didn't have to apologize, that he was the one to apologize but his thoughts died before ever gaining the strength to become words.

He nodded "That's ....um. Thank you, Amora, I appreciate it"

She gave him a wan smile before nodding her head

"You know, out of all my past associates" she said, turning the knob behind her "you're the one I regret losing"

Thor lowered his gaze to the desk and thought to apologize, to at least tell her the truth. He was using her and she was taking the blame, how perfect.

However, when he looked up, she was gone.

***

Frigga had screamed in delight when she saw Thor standing at her door.

Then she had flung her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I knew Balder was up to something when he took Odin out, I just knew it!" she murmured

Balder had taken Odin away.

God, Thor didn't deserve a brother like this.

"Come on, Ma" Thor said "I've been gone for three days"

Frigga pulled back "Time is hard for a mother when her child is away. Especially after the way you left."

Thor lowered his gaze "Mother ..."

"Odin told me what happened" Frigga said "and I gave him an earful. Nobody talks about my son like that and gets away with it. That includes your father"

Thor felt a smile tug at his lips "Yeah, I was wondering when he was going to get the full beam of your wrath on him"

"Oh please" she waved a hand at him as they went into the house "he's received it more times than you know. But enough about that. Tell me; how have you been?"

Thor scratched his head "Um ... there is something I need to tell you, Mother"

"About Jane?" she asked, smiling as she led him to the comfortable living room "I already know she called it off"

Thor blinked "What? How?"

"She called me" Frigga went to seat herself grandly into a couch by the window "God bless her, the poor girl was in tears and telling me how she had wronged you. She said she knew you were being suffocated but hoped everything was for the best. She told me about Don"

Thor was blinked out of his shock "Don?"

"The man she ... " Frigga waved her hand "you know"

"Oh" Thor bit his lip and sat into a couch

"Why didn't you tell me?" Frigga asked

Thor sighed and shrugged "It wasn't something that warranted repeating."

Frigga shook her head and Thor expected her to say something like 'I am your mother' or 'Not even me?'

"You are such a good boy" Frigga said instead "you kept all this to yourself for so long just for her"

Thor looked away "I'm not that good, Mother, believe me"

Frigga made an angry noise and a second later, she was standing before him. Thor looked up when she put a hand under his chin to make him face her.

"Thor, my dear child" Frigga said softly "do not believe the things people murmur about you or what your father says. You are a great child, a wonderful man and a son a mother could only dream of. You are also human and capable of making mistakes. No one should hold that against you and if they do, then you should feel sorry for them rather than try and please them." She kissed his forehead "I am proud of who you are and always will be, no matter what you think. You and Balder are the best gifts I have been given and I do not like anyone berating you, especially yourselves. Do you understand?"

Thor nodded honestly "Yes, Mother"

"Good" Frigga smiled "now come along, I had the cook make those tarts you love so much"

Thor groaned "Please, no homemade pop tarts"

"Hush, you" Frigga scolded over her shoulder and led him to the west dining room "Always eating those mass produced foods. God knows how you haven't already gotten sick because of them"

Rolling his eyes, Thor followed his mother a listened as she bashed the hell out of pop tarts and the like.

Their tea was fun. They talked about times past and how their antics had fared on Frigga and Odin.

"Do you remember the time" Thor asked, grinning like a fool "Balder convinced Freya and her brother that there was a unicorn living in your closet?"

Frigga laughed behind her hand "Dear God, I don't think I can forget it. Those two barged into our room at all odd hours looking for it. and then you had to pretend you saw it and followed it into the gardens."

Thor laughed "It was wonderful, Mother. I chased after it, invisible lasso ready and everything"

They snickered at the memory.

"I also recall how you told Sif that she was really a boy" Frigga said "I have never seen her mother quiet that upset, to be honest"

Thor laughed "In my defense, she didn't really need that much convincing"

Frigga rolled her eyes "Yes, that girl. Sometimes I felt so sorry for her mother when Sif came back bloody after a fight with boys more than twice her size"

"Yes," Thor picked up a chocolate cookie and bit into it "but she always won"

"That she did"

It was dark now and they had been talking for a good few hours.

Thor had not once thought about Loki.

So it was disappointing when Odin came back, Balder in tow.

"Father, I have never been more ashamed of spending time with you" Balder said, grimacing

"Oh, do move past it" Odin said "that man was cheating us, he deserved to be called on it"

"He was bus boy that mixed up our order!"

"Yes, convenient that he confused it with a high priced one"

"Dear Lord" Balder groaned and dragged himself further into the house. He grinned when he saw Thor and Frigga.

"Hey" Balder greeted his mother with a kiss on the cheek and ruffled Thor's hair, smiling at the annoyed sound he made when he shoved him away

"Mother, please talk some sense into father" Balder said "he is being deliberately unfair"

Laughing, Frigga turned to humor him, her happy gaze on her husband. But her words never came.

Balder tensed when he saw Thor and Odin's gazes locked with each other.

Odin's gaze was filled with guilt while Thor -

He simply turned and walked off.

"Thor!"

Ignoring Balder's call, then his mother's, Thor strode to the kitchen and out with his Father's earlier words following him.

Just like that, it became ten times harder to believe the words his mother had said to him not too long ago.

***

Now he was seated firmly on his couch, slow thundering somewhere in the distance told of his dark mood.

Even Mjolnir seemed to be hesitant in approaching him, lying on the floor and watching him with large eyes.

Thor was gazing death at the wall before him and didn't seem to want to end it soon.

Far too many thoughts were going on in his head and his self berating was turning into self loathing all of a sudden.

The beer in his hand weighed nothing and he took a large sip to empty it before putting it deliberately on the table.

He grabbed some of the papers he was supposed to read before tossing them aside.

There was only one thing the blared in his mind.

Loki.

The way that man had leaned over and licked the drink off and the way his sly eyes had told him that he _might_ have enjoyed it.

God, it was tearing him apart.

He wanted, no _needed_ to know.

So, grabbing his keys and damning himself to hell, Thor left his penthouse and headed straight for the one place that had been humiliating him, taunting him, destroying him and beckoning him with a single glance of bright green eyes.

***

"Daddy, look"

Loki turned at his son's giggling voice and barked in laughter.

Sleipnir had opened the drawer to the utensils and taken out two chopsticks that he had pushed under his upper lip and spread to make fangs.

"Walrus"

Loki laughed "Don't move"

Sleipnir obeyed as Loki took out his phone and took a picture. Then he took the sticks out and began putting them back in the drawer.

"No, don't put them back" Loki commanded "put them in the sink, we'll wash them later."

"Okay" Sleipnir did as he was told before coming and climbing on the table they had just finished dinner on "So, Daddy, what's up?"

Loki, who was going through pictures on his phone looked up with a raised eyebrow "Excuse me?"

"What's up?" Sleipnir asked "Bitch"

Loki's jaw dropped "Sleipnir Laufeyson how dare you use that word!"

Sleipnir cringed at the admonition "I ..."

"Where did you learn it?" Loki demanded

"TV" the boy replied sheepishly

"Okay" Loki pushed his phone in his pocket "That means no TV for a week. And parental control from now on"

Sleipnir, who had pouted at his punishment, went curious "What's that?"

"Parental Control?" Loki asked "Where I get to control what TV you watch"

Sleipnir made a face but conceded. He had used a bad word; he would be punished.

"Okay, Daddy" he slid off the table "Sorry"

Loki rolled his eyes "Come on, we have some time before we sleep, what do you want to do?"

Sleipnir thought for a while as they walked into the hall "Play for me"

Loki blinked "What?"

"Your violin" the boy told him "Please?"

Loki smiled softly "Alright. I'll play for you."

Sleipnir gave a delighted squeal before running to the east living room, where all his toys were scattered and jumping into a comfortable couch to wait.

Loki went upstairs to get his instrument.

He rarely played it; never, when Svad was home, and only once or twice before his son.

It wasn't that he didn't want Sleipnir to enjoy his music, it was just a part of Loki that he hadn't changed throughout his life. It was the one thing that was his and he didn't want anything changing it.

He found it, the case tucked under his clothes and away from view and pulled it out.

The last time he had played it was when Sleipnir was three and he really needed to put the chuld to sleep. Nothing had worked and Sleipnir had kept crying. So Loki had used his music and soon his son was deep in slumber.

Now he carried it downstairs and into the living room where Sleipnir hugged his toy horse close to him.

Loki smiled softly and pulled out his instrument, taking a few moments to tune it before putting it to his collarbone and sliding the bow across it in a gentle, soothing tune.

Sleipnir sighed and lay back "Sing the song for me, Daddy"

"Sometimes you would carry me,

Sometimes you would be in my hands,

If we could love forever,

That won't be long enough for me,

I want to be your shelter,

All you need"

The song was short and it wasn't Loki's. So when he looked at his son, it was with a hint of guilt.

"Now play"

"Alright" Loki said before pulling the violin up again and starting another soothing melody.

He let his violin guide him and brought forth a sound of longing and woe, a tale only with music of freedom and escape of fighting and winning. It rose, the sound high pitched and sweet before falling into a low, shaking tune, the strings manipulated by Loki's fingers.

Then he moved to another slow song, winding and whirring like magic would, if it were real. It was smoke and mirrors, want and need, love and protection. It was low and it was calming, like a balm over long sealed wounds.

He didn't know when his eyes closed but the music never wavered.

It moved, rising and falling like he breathed, the symphony reaching its peak before dropping so smoothly it was like a caress.

Loki opened his eyes and the bow wavered, making a harsh note.

Sleipnir had his eyes closed and was asleep.

Loki rolled his eyes "Silly"

He put the instrument aside and went to pick up his son.

But as soon as he was bent over him, Sleipnir moved.

"Boo!" the boy screeched, causing Loki to jump back, trip over a toy and land hard on his butt.

Sleipnir pointed at him and laughed "I scared you!"

Loki blinked then lunged at him son, tackling him.

They both wrestled before Loki allowed himself to get pinned with Sleipnir sitting on his chest.

"Do you give up?" the boy asked

Loki considered it "Yes"

"Good" the boy got off "now can we dance?"

***

Thor reached the townhouse in a dark mood and stomped out of his car. He strode to the door, his intent on asking Loki what the hell he was doing to him and demanding he fixed it.

It was stupid, he knew, but it was all he had right now.

As he passed the window, he did a double take at what was happening inside.

Loud music blared from the stereo in the living room where toys were scattered on the floor.

'I like to move it, move it' was not the song choice Thor thought Loki would go for.

However, that was what he saw.

Both Loki and Sleipnir were engrossed in such a silly dance that Thor felt his bad mood deflate.

Sleipnir jumped about, screaming in laughter while Loki swung his hips like he was doing the hula-hoop.

Thor laughed when Loki jumped high into the air and touched the ceiling before landing in a crouch. A second later, Sleipnir jumped on his shoulders for a piggy back ride. He screeched in laughter as Loki stood and spun along with the music till they were both dizzy and only able to collapse on the couch behind them.

Thor watched as father and son laughed while the music blared.

A few minutes later, Loki turned the stereo off and picked his son up, probably ready to take him to bed.

Sleipnir protested but Loki took his up, balanced on his hip, without complaint.

Thor stood outside the house, just staring and replaying the images he had just seen. He didn't know how long he'd stood there, but was startled when Loki came back down, barefoot and dressed in his night gown and began collecting the toys thrown about the room.

Strengthening his resolve for something else entirely, Thor went and knocked on Loki's door.

***

Loki was picking up his son's toys when he heard the distinct knock on his door.

It took him a second to guess who it was and he smiled.

The man had lasted longer than he had thought.

Putting the toys on the couch, Loki went to open the door.

Thor looked steadfast, something that surprised Loki even as he smiled at him

"It seems my warning fell on deaf ears" Loki said

Thor pushed the door open and surprisingly, Loki let him. He stomped in and waited while the black haired man closed and locked the doors.

"What do you want?" Thor growled over his shoulder, keeping his actions in check when he looked at the object of his desires.

"Want?" Loki asked "I think you are confused, Odinson, it should be I who should be asking what you want"

Oh, why did he think those words so erotic?

He took a deep breath, ignoring the way that gown slid against Loki's skin. It was green silk and it burned Thor.

"You know why I am here" Thor said

"Do I?" Loki furrowed his brow "I don't think so. But _please_ enlighten me"

Thor pulled back on his frustration and followed Loki as he went to the west living room, one where Thor had spent the most time.

Loki moved about, drawing the curtains to a close, going about and doing the same in the other lounge, basically not staying near Thor for more than a few seconds.

Thor had a good grip on his aggravation by the time Loki returned and sat on the couch slightly away from Thor.

"Now," Loki almost purred "Explain, please"

"Why?" Thor growled "Why did you do that?"

Loki raised his brows "I apologized for it, if you remember. Odinson, I don't think it is as big of a deal as you are making it."

"Answer me" Thor demanded "And don't lie"

Loki blinked and looked pleased for some reason "Why? I see no reason to explain my actions to you"

Thor took a deep breath, fisting his hands "Tell me"

Loki rolled his eyes at the snarled demand "Fine. I did it to bother you."

"Why?"

"Why?" Loki sneered "because I could see the desire in you, because you don't look away from me when you think I am unaware, because I wanted to see what happens. Judging by your reaction, I'd say it was a job well done"

Thor stared at him "What the hell have you done to me. I don't want this, I don't want any of it. This is sick and wrong and I hate it!"

Loki was unimpressed "Really? That is what you are going with?" he smirked "I have done nothing to you, Odinson, this is all you. I had no hand in &#150; whatever you think you are going through. However, I will tell you this; you don't hate it. You want it, you want it with a passion so great it scares you. This is not who you are, this is not who you were months ago, but your actions say otherwise, no?"

Thor glared at him

"If you don't want it" Loki continued "and if it is so sick and wrong, why are you here?"

 Thor looked away, taking a deep breath "I don't want you"

Loki laughed, a pitch slightly higher than sane "Stupid man, of course you do. You wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me if I came over and touched you right now" 

Thor was breathing deeply, trying to calm himself, trying to tell Loki he was lying. But his presence here was evidence enough for the contrary.

"You're married"

"That didn't stop you when you kissed Svad so I don't think you can hide behind that"

"I didn't - " Thor broke off, looking at him "I didn't kiss him"

Loki hummed "Whatever you say, Odinson."

"I'm not lying" Thor told him

"Yes, you are" Loki said "Not about the kiss, no, I can see that but about this - situation - we find ourselves in. Maybe you find solace in it, maybe you hide it because you do not want to be categorized as 'gay' or maybe you don't want to be stuck between a marriage. However, you do want me, so stop lying"

Thor looked at him without speaking.

Loki exhaled "Now, I find myself - curious - about you. About the predicament you find yourself in and I have the desire to discover what happens if the banked fires in your eyes are stoked"

Thor swallowed audibly and forced himself to breathe "What?"

"I will only say this once, Odinson" Loki looked him straight in the eye "so hear me well"

Thor nodded

"Svad won't be home for another four days" Loki said "I am free to do whatever I want and whoever I want. For some reason, you have caught my eye so I offer you this"

Thor didn't even blink as he listened to Loki. He didn't dare to.

"I wish to have an affair with you" Loki said bluntly "I want you, in my bed whenever I can in these four days and I want to be in yours"

Somewhere, Thor's resolve died.

"I want to make it clear that it will only be sex" Loki said "Nothing more, nothing less. No questions, no commitments and at the end of the four days, I want you to forget we ever slept together, understand?"

Thor didn't know if he nodded or not, but clearly he made some movement because Loki seemed satisfied.

"No sleepovers" Loki said "Once we are done, we go to our own beds and the hours must be late or extremely early. I can arrange Sleipnir to be busy for the day if I so desire and you are available. Listen to me well, Odinson, I will not have you telling anyone of this. You may have friends in high places, but so do I. if anyone finds out, I will take from you everything you hold value over, get it?"

Thor nodded absently.

"Good" Loki shifted "Now, the guest bedroom is made and ready, we can..."

Thor choked "What? Now?"

Loki looked at him and smiled condescendingly "Why not? Do you expect some wooing?"

Thor blushed "No, I just - "

"Excellent" Loki stood gracefully, gown waving after him "Come upstairs when you're ready. Do not dawdle, Odinson I don't think I will wait that long and Fenrir will be sent down for you"

Thor watched him climb the stairs and tried to control his reeling mind.

Okay, what the hell had he gotten himself into!?  

He eyed the door. Leaving would the best option even though his desire was burning him from the inside out, Thor was going to leave.

It was for the best.

***

Loki looked up when the door to the guest room opened almost half an hour after he came here.

He smirked "Well, took you long enough"

Thor walked in slowly, watching Loki as he removed a few pillows from the bed.

"I will have your word" Thor rasped slowly "that no one finds out about this"

Loki sneered "Please, do not state my own demands back to me. You know I won't tell anyone"

"Your word" Thor insisted

Loki rolled his eyes and looked at him, hand at his hip "Fine, I swear I won't tell anyone."

Thor shut the door behind him and locked it. One glance told him Loki had closed the drapes as well.

"Excellent" Loki said "Now get on the bed"

"No"

Loki paused "What? What do you mean 'no'? Are you backing out?"

Thor sighed "I am not backing out. But I will not be commanded into bed like a whore. If you want this, we do it right"

"Didn't peg you for a romantic, Odinson" Loki mocked

"I'm not" Thor said "I am merely respectful"

Loki scoffed "Is there any respect in what we are about to do?"

"There can be" Thor said and slowly advanced on the slightly shorter man "You will not hurt me, understand?"

Loki chuckled, watching him close it "Why would I hurt you?"

"Just making sure" Thor came over and stopped an inch away from him "and this first time, you will let me lead"

Loki ignored the twinge of unease that went through him. He didn't think Thor was someone who would hurt him - then again he had been wrong once before.

"Okay?" Thor asked, looking into his emerald eyes

"Fine"

No sooner had the words released from his mouth that Thor moved.

Loki almost flinched as his large hand came up and cradled his cheek, gently rubbing a hand over the uninjured side. It looked like he was going to say something but thought against it.

Good, Loki thought, sentiment was a waste.

Slowly, so slowly that Loki could hear time, Thor lowered his head and gently placed his lips over his own.

Loki tried moving faster but Thor pulled back

"I lead, remember?" Thor asked, eyebrow raised.

Loki narrowed his eyes "Very well"

Smirking, Thor touched mouth again and slowly began to kiss him. He rubbed his lips over Loki's trying to make the tense line of his mouth ease, trying to coax trust out of him but it was impossible.

"Open your mouth" Thor breathed softly.

Loki obeyed though Thor could feel him roll his eyes.

Thor slid his tongue in, pushed it to the roof of Loki's mouth and pressed up.

Loki groaned and began to soften.

Thor smiled against his mouth and repeated the gesture, at the same time slowly sliding his hands around Loki, mindful since he knew he had bruises there.

Loki clung to him, pulling him closer and starting to fight for a little dominance.

Thor knew what he was doing and a small battle ensued, accented by soft moans and tight grips on Loki's part and effortless seduction on Thor's.

Thor pulled his mouth away, kissing Loki's cheek, trailing his lips over his jaw, then to the irresistible line of his throat.

Loki groaned as Thor nipped at his Adam's apple. His hands shot up into Thor's hair and he grasped at them, feeling his aloofness waver.

He tried pulling away but Thor refused to let him go. He tried again, hands coming to Thor's shoulders to push but Thor didn't relent.

"Odinson..."

"My name is Thor" the man said, kissing his neck and sliding his robe down over one shoulder.

"Thor," Loki said "let me go for a moment"

Thor laughed against the junction of his neck and shoulder "Why?"

"I need to breathe" Loki said

"You are breathing" Thor said "I can feel it"

"Thor, I ..." Loki broke off, gasping as Thor's hand suddenly reached between his legs and grasped his sex "Thor!"

Thor growled "Say my name again"

"Stop this" Loki breathed, bucking as Thor touched his length once more, pressing down "Thor, stop"

"You want me to stop?"

Loki didn't know what he wanted. He wanted to remain cold and extract his pleasure, but Thor was just _giving_ it to him. He pushed at him again.

"Wait"

Thor stopped and Loki groaned.

"Don't stop" Loki commanded, confusing himself even further.

Thor laughed "Why don't you stop  _talking_?"

With that, he caught his mouth again.

Loki moaned loudly and pushed his arms around Thor's shoulders, moaning as Thor continued his kneading. Soon, Loki's legs began to tremble.

He turned his head away, closing his eyes as Thor raking his teeth along his neck "Bed ..."

Thor nodded at the breathed suggestion and moved them till Loki's knees touched the bed. Then he pushed him back and fell on top of him, almost crushing him with his weight.

Loki let out a pained groan but masked it quickly when he grabbed Thor's hair and kissed him, his mouth opening wide to allow his tongue in.

Thor didn't waste time. He began to undo Loki's robe but Loki's hands stopped him.

"The lamp" Loki said "turn it off"

Thor obeyed without thinking and plunged the room into darkness.

He touched then, he touched Loki and removed his robe, felt him lift his body to allow the garment to be thrown aside. He felt Loki's hands on his shoulders, raking his nails over his clothes.

Loki kissed him again, lifting his hips and grinding them against Thor's jeans. He moaned into Thor's mouth at the friction.

"Clothes" Loki demanded.

There was a brief struggle while Thor undressed in the dark and soon he was stark naked, looming over Loki, who was illuminated by the lights that still came from behind the closed drapes.

Again, Thor meant to say something but didn't and lowered his head to bury it in Loki's throat.

"What do you want?" Thor asked, biting into the skin and soothing it with his tongue "You want to take or be taken?"

Loki seemed to tense at that.

He had never been asked that question before.

Thor kissed and bit down his torso, ignoring the bruises he knew were there but could not see. He placed a large bite over his ribs and licked it.

"Well?"

"Have ..." Loki swallowed "have you ever been taken?"

Thor traced his lips across his middle till he reached to other side and bit there as well, making Loki arch against his mouth.

"No"

Loki fisted his hands in his hair "Then we have your answer"

Thor hummed and took his mouth lower, biting, kissing nibbling and licking till Loki arched and pulled and writhed under him.

"Enough" Loki said "just take me!"

Thor laughed against his hip bone "I'm leading, remember?"

"Shut up!" Loki shoved at his shoulders and made to sit up.

He gasped when Thor pushed him down and loomed over him.

Loki stilled. A panic seemed to settle in him and he got ready to fight his way out.

But Thor merely smiled at him "Loki, I'm not going to hurt you"

Loki looked into his eyes "I don't believe you"

Thor smirked "Then I guess I should prove it, no?"

He lowered his head and kissed Loki with such tenderness that Loki felt himself begin to thaw. He craned his neck, putting a hand behind Thor's head and kissing him harder.

Loki was hard, painfully so, and Thor ground his knee into his length.

Loki broke of the kiss and cried out loudly, amusing Thor.

"Liked it, did you?"

He didn't allow Loki the time to reply before doing it again

"Yes" Loki rasped "yes, God, yes!"

Thor smiled and grabbed both of Loki's wrists as they still pushed at him and trapped them over his head.

"Does this bother you?" he asked.

Loki swallowed, eyes closed as he shook his head "No"

Thor smiled and kissed him again, sliding his tongue into Loki's mouth and mating with his tongue.

Loki moaned, pushing himself towards Thor and arching into him every movement.

Smiling at that knowledge, Thor raked his nails down Loki's body, scratching him gently and softly so that Loki moaned loudly again.

Then he broke off the kiss, hands still held over his head.

"Do you have ...?" Thor asked

Loki nodded, eyes blown "Bedside table ... first drawer"

Thor leaned over him, growling as Loki latched onto his chest, arms around him as he bit and kissed.

He opened the drawer - eventually - and took out the condom and lube that Loki kept there. Then he came back and looked down at Loki.

"May I?" he asked, holding up the tube.

"You're leading, remember?" Loki said and pulled back slightly, spreading his legs for Thor.

If Thor was offended, he didn't say. He simply coated his fingers and leaned over to kiss Loki.

Loki pushed his hands through Thor's hair and kissed him thoroughly.

Thor kissed him back, sucking his tongue into his mouth and worshipping it with his lips and teeth.

Loki's eyes rolled back in his head.

Slowly, Thor reached down and touched Loki's entrance. Loki bucked but Thor kissed him harder and forced him to lie back against the pillows.

"Relax"

"I am relaxed!" Loki snapped, biting Thor's lower lip "any more relaxed and I would be dead!"

Thor chuckled and nibbled down his neck, at the same time, he pushed one finger into Loki.

"Oh!" Loki moaned, moving his hips down "Yes, that's - oh!"

Thor smiled against Loki's chest, loving the way his hands had tightened in his hair and slowly crooked his finger.

"That's it" Loki said "son of a bitch that is _it_!"

Smiling at the thought of Loki cursing in bed, Thor pushed up in Loki's passage.

Loki's whole body arched, his fingers threatened to rip out Thor's hair and his mouth was open on a soundless scream.

Thor did it again and Loki went taut, every muscle straining and he rocked against Thor's hand. Thor repeated it, reveling in the choked sounds Loki made and the gasps and cries he couldn't manage to contain.

"Thor  _please_!" Loki abandoned his pride then "Please!"

Laughing, Thor kissed his mouth and added another finger. Loki writhed, pulled at him, moaned and cursed him.

Thor spread his fingers and Loki _screamed_.

The sound echoed in the room and came back to hit Thor and drove him on.

"Do it!" Loki commanded "Do it, you bastard, just fucking do it!"

Thor didn't think Loki knew what he was saying but he obeyed anyway and added a _third_ finger.

Loki keened, bowed back and grasped Thor's hair so tightly it hurt. He tossed his head against the pillows moaning and groaning as Thor moved his digits inside. He moved them up, then splayed them then touched a spot that had Loki freeze for a second before bowing back so much Thor thought he would break.

"Stop!" Loki asked in a voice that meant the exact opposite "Stop it, you fucker!"

Laughing, Thor did the exact opposite and grabbed Loki's length with his other hand.

"Oh dear _God_ " Loki cried out, bucking his hips.

Thor teased him, he pulled and he twisted and touched him in ways Loki didn't even know were possible. He cried out, scratched, cursed and bucked, moved and slithered under the large man, begging him, demanding that he give more.

Thor moved his fingers inside him and pumped him at the same time.

"Thor, I'm going to ..." Loki choked "I'm going to - "

"It's okay" Thor kissed him "Go ahead"

Loki's hand reached out and grabbed Thor's wrist as he moved on him. His neck bowed back and Thor kissed his throat.

"It's alright, baby" Thor cooed "Come."

And Loki obeyed. He bit his lip to stop himself from screaming and _burned_ as he saw nothing but a white flash and his whole body tensed up, clenching around Thor's fingers still inside him before coming with a tremor that shook is very core.

***

When Loki opened his eyes, it was still dark and he was still alive.

Strange, he had seriously thought himself dead after that.

Thor was beside him, gently planting kisses over his shoulder and neck.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty" Thor said

Loki allowed himself a smirk and breathed deeply "That was -"

"Amazing?" Thor offered, nibbling across his torso and reaching his hip bone "out of this world?"

Loki rolled his eyes "Surprising. I didn't think you knew how to do this - Ow!"

Thor bit his hip in punishment.

"Idiot!" Loki shoved at him "you bit me"

"You insulted me"

"Asshole" Loki tried shoving him off, but the man weighed as much as a whale "God, how much do you weight?"

"Two hundred and thirty pounds" Thor said, kissing his hip bone

Loki scoffed in laughter "Wow, I don't know what to say to that"

"Don't say anything" Thor said, moving so he was looking down at Loki "Let's do something" 

Loki rolled his eyes "Please, I think I had enough"

"Drained already?" Thor winced "I didn't think you were so delicate"

Loki, who was moving to get out of bed turned back "I beg your pardon?"

Thor smiled "Nothing"

"Did you just call me delicate?" Loki asked

Thor shrugged "You seem like it. Never mind, it's a case of stamina"

The next second, Loki was upon him, pinning him down and glaring into his eyes.

"You think you are clever, don't you?" he rasped, leaning down so that his lips were barely brushing Thor's "let's see how clever you are when I take control"

Thor thought about it "Hmm, sorry, it's still my night"

Loki yelped at Thor flipped them over and caged Loki under him, wrists pinned beside his head.

"You sneaky son of a -" Loki began

"Uh uh uh," Thor chided "that's rude"

"I'll show you rude" Loki kicked out, trying to dislodge Thor but it only increased Thor's amusement.

After a good five minute struggle, Loki fell back, breathing heavily and glaring at Thor.

"Are you done?" Thor asked

Loki slit his gaze "Go to hell, Thor"

Thor laughed and leaned down to kiss his mouth.

Loki resisted for a mere second before sighing and relenting. He opened his mouth and groaned as Thor pushed his tongue in.

"Oh, baby, you have no idea what you do to me" Thor murmured against his mouth.

Loki smiled "I think I do"

He slowly raised a knee to touch Thor's arousal and Thor hissed.

"I think it is time to do what you came here to do, sweetheart" Loki said, nipping at Thor's ear.

Thor growled and kissed him again, reaching out to where he had put the condom.

"You don't need that" Loki whispered as Thor kissed his neck "I'm clean"

"So am I, babe" Thor said, ripping the package open "but this is respect"

Loki's response was turned into a moan as Thor once again grabbed his length started kneading it.

"Whatever" Loki breathed, lifting his hips into Thor's hand "just get the fuck on with it"

Thor smiled and kissed him to silence him, running once hand over his body before applying the condom to its use.

Then he grabbed the lubricant and prepared himself.

"Do you want me to roll over?" Loki asked, running his hands up and down Thor's back and into his hair.

"No" Thor said "Just give me a pillow"

Curious, Loki obeyed and pulled the pillow out from behind him and handed it to Thor.

Thor pulled back and lifted Loki's hips before sliding the pillow underneath.

"You are going to love this" Thor said, leaning over and kissing him again.

Loki scoffed in disbelief but said nothing.

"Tell me if you want me to stop, alright, baby?" Thor asked

Loki nodded and kissed him again, holding on tightly. He closed his eyes as he felt Thor move to his knees and slowly spread his legs.

He whimpered.

"Hush, Loki" Thor soothed, kissing him softly "I won't hurt you, darling"

Loki closed his eyes and buried his face in Thor's neck, breathing deeply "Alright, move"

Thor nodded, gently keeping Loki's legs spread and slowly began to enter him.

Loki stiffened at the initial penetration but Thor kissed his shoulder "Just stop me anytime you want, baby"

Loki nodded and sunk his teeth into Thor's shoulder as he moved further.

Thor was much bigger than Svad and the feeling of being so utterly full was almost over whelming.

"Am I hurting you?" Thor rasped.

Loki shook his head, unable to speak

"Alright, just tell me"

Loki held on tighter and whimpered again when Thor was fully inside him. Only when Thor stopped moving, did Loki release him and fall back, breathing heavily.

"It's okay" Thor kissed his neck his chest, his hands he brought to his mouth to kiss "It's alright, I'm right here, darling, I'm right here"

Loki nodded, swallowing "Okay, you can move, sweetheart"

Thor kissed him and slowly began to move.

Loki gasped as the pain flared and tried closing his legs but Thor was between them. He gave a pained cry.

"Want me to stop?" Thor asked

"No" Loki said, marveling at the man's strength "keep going"

Thor ran a hand over Loki's head and kissed his forehead "Just keep telling me"

Loki nodded "Move, you moron"

Thor grinned and lowered his head to Loki's shoulder as he braced himself on his hands.

He began to move.

Loki gave a small cry as Thor began moving in him, pumping his hips with a control Loki didn't know he had.

Soon, his pain receded and pleasure began to shake him.

"Oh ..." Loki moaned, fisting his hands in the sheets "Oh, Thor ..."

That was what Thor was waiting for.

He began to move in earnest, plunging into Loki and biting his shoulder to stifle his own cries.

"Thor!" Loki hooked his ankles behind Thor's waist "Yes! Move, you son of a bitch! Move!"

Thor snarled and obeyed, soon he was so fast that Loki had to brace a hand on his shoulder and bite the knuckles of the other to keep from screaming.

"Faster!" Loki commanded "Harder, Thor! Deeper!"

With aloud snarl Thor reared on his knees and grasped Loki's thighs, driving himself into him with that angle.

Loki shouted as he was almost bent in double, legs wantonly in the air as he called out Thor's name.

"Yes!" Loki shouted "Yes, Thor! Yes!"

And Thor plunged into him, drove himself harder and harder with every growl till they were almost animals.

"Yes!" Loki screamed, hands looking for purchase and finding none "Keep going!"

"Loki!" Thor growled and slammed into him again and again.

The headboard slammed against the wall with every thrust and soon their shouts and yells were the only sounds that accompanied it.

"Thor!" Loki shouted "I'm coming!"

Thor let his legs go, letting them fall spread and open on either side of him and leaned down, crushing Loki's mouth with his own and swallowing his scream of release.

As Loki went limp under him, Thor continued, slamming into him with thrust after thrust till he felt his own orgasm build and finally release inside Loki with a shout of ecstasy.

Thor fell on top of Loki, kissing his eyes, his cheeks his nose and finally his mouth.

"Rest, baby" Thor kissed him "Just let go and rest"

  ** _Now_**

Thor slowly opened his eyes and blinked when he found the bed next to him empty.

Perhaps it was a dream, perhaps Loki never came over. However, the sheets spoke the truth and it hurt Thor.

The truth was there, Loki had come, had him and left, just like they had agreed on four days ago. Thor had obeyed every command. He didn't question, he didn't stay and he didn't ask for more than Loki was willing to give.

However, he had truly damned himself that day when he went to his house for answers, because he knew he had fallen for Loki, hook line and sinker the second that man let Thor into his body.

He closed his eyes and refused to let a single tear fall as he recalled what both of them had enjoyed these past four days.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extended bliss, sex and more heart break

Loki opened the door to his house just as the night was beginning to move from dark to light. There was still no sun, no orange hue, nothing, but it was about to happen.

He walked in closing the door silently behind him and went upstairs.

Sleipnir was still asleep, unaware of where his father had been or what he had been doing. Fenrir was sleeping on the bed and Loki was tempted to push the dog off. He wasn't allowed on the bed and it irritated Loki to see him disobey.

Rolling his eyes and letting the sleeping dog lie, he went to the bathroom to shower. The night was slightly chilly and the warm water would be a pleasant luxury.

As he turned the water on and began to strip, Loki caught sight of himself in the mirror.

He stopped and looked down at his body.

The bruises Svad had given him were almost gone now, nothing more than thin lines that needed squinting to be seen, balm and aloe vera had made sure of that.  They shone on his pale skin if the light hit them right and they didn't hurt at all.

Unlike the new bruises he found himself with.

There they were, bite marks and scratches and marks the size of Thor's hands. They decorated his neck, his ribs - a place Thor found delicious - his hip bone, his back when he turned. There were more on his biceps, and when he pushed down his trousers, in his thighs and rear.

Thor liked to hold him down because Loki liked to buck him off.

It was something they had discovered when they had sex the second time. It was almost violent in nature and it drove them both on.

As he recalled it, Loki began to get hard again.

"Damn it" Loki muttered and kicked aside his discarded clothes.

He stepped into the shower and made sure it was as scalding as he could bear. He stood under it in the hopes of removing everything from his skin. He wanted to remove the sweat, the come and the hands he still felt there. He wanted to remove the sensation of teeth and tongue, of lips and kisses and he wanted - Loki sighed - he wanted to remove Thor.

Loki closed his eyes and forced himself to stop.

It was over. Those four days were gone, that was the deal he had struck and that was how it should be.

Then why did Loki feel like he lost something?

He shook his head, getting rid of the _sentiment_ he felt.

It was stupid and disgusting.

He got all he wanted from this affair, which was great sex, now he had to come back and live in reality.

There was his son to think about, his new job that he would _take_ because Svad was going to _give_ , his home and his life.

He would have it all; a house, a kid, a wonderful job and more money than he knew how to deal with.

But there would be no Thor.

Loki growled again and grabbed his shampoo.

What the hell was wrong with him?! He wanted this, he wanted to have no ties that bound him, he wanted to use and discard!

Then why did it feel like his heart was breaking?

Loki knew the answer to that but he denied it, even as he felt his chest hurt, he denied it. even as he thought back on it, that morning after he and Thor slept together for the very first time, Loki refused to acknowledge the pressure around his heart.

He just put more shampoo over his hair and pretended that the stinging behind his eyes was because the water was too warm.

**_*** Three days ago***_ **

****

Thor had left hours ago and Loki had gone to his own bed to sleep alongside his son after a nice cleansing shower.

It had been one of the greatest sex he had ever had. Not that he was ever going to say it out loud, it was something he intended to keep from the world and take to his grave.

God, he was going to be in for the rides of his life ... and the fact that no one knew, made it even more exciting.

Or so he thought until that morning at breakfast.

"Daddy, why were you screaming for Thor last night?"

Loki choked on his coffee, doubling over as he coughed loudly, gasping for air and scaring Sleipnir.

"Daddy!" the boy whimpered, jumping off his chair and running to his father as Loki's entire body bucked as he gagged and choked "Daddy, stop it!"

Loki held out a hand at his panicked voice to signal that he was alright and coughed behind the other for a few moments before gaining control.

He looked up with watered eyes to see his son's tearing ones.

Sleipnir took a step back, suddenly afraid of touching his father.

"It's okay" Loki rasped hoarsely, pulling his son close and feeling his tears fall. He sniffed "I'm sorry I scared you, honey" he held on tighter as Sleipnir pulled him close and sniffled "I just drank coffee too fast"

Sleipnir whimpered and rubbed his face against Loki's shoulder, drying his tears "I'm sorry"

Loki hushed him "It's alright, you didn't do anything. You just asked a question"

_A question I did **not** expect!_

Holy Christ, he had no idea how to deal with this. Oh shit, how could he be so **stupid**?!

He had to try and...

And what? He flushed even as he came upon the solution and how he had to be _less_ vocal in the future. Damn Thor.

Loki blinked, grimacing as he realized he still had to answer his son.

 "Um ..." Loki swallowed "I couldn't hear him over the phone, the stupid man was in the subway and butt dialed my number"

Sleipnir laughed "Butt dial"

Loki held back his relief. His intended word worked and Sleipnir forgot about it.

"Okay, so can we get back to breakfast?" Loki asked, letting his son go.

"Yes" Sleipnir sniffed one last time before going to his seat again "What do you want to do today, Daddy?"

Loki bit his lip "Well, we should get some supplies for you. Your Daycare is starting soon"

Sleipnir crossed his arms "I hate school"

"It's not school" Loki said, picking up his coffee again "It's Daycare"

"Another name for school" Sleipnir said stubbornly

"No," Loki gave him a solid glare "It's Daycare"

"I hate it" Sleipnir said "I don't wanna go"

"Why not?" Loki asked, frowning.

When Sleipnir didn't reply, he raised a brow.

"Son?"

Sleipnir sighed "They tease me"

Loki's brows raised "Who does?"

"Kids" Sleipnir said "They say that I'm stupid because I have two daddies."

Loki felt his chest constrict in pain at the torment children could induce on his son.

 "Oh sweetheart ..."

Sleipnir gave him an angry glare "I don't want to go back"

Loki ignored this "So says this? Jimmy?"

Loki mentioned the child that was often the cause of Loki rushing to pick Sleipnir up from Daycare early. Once he had encountered his crying child after Jimmy pushed him off the see saw

Sleipnir pouted angrily "Yes and Chloe and Jenna. And Mrs. Hess"

Loki balked, stunned at the mention of his art teacher's name.

 "What? You're teacher? What did she say?"

Sleipnir seemed hesitant so Loki went over and crouched next to him, gently making his son face him.

"Kitten, tell me what she said" Loki commanded softly.

"She said a bad word; I know because when I asked her she made me stand in the corner" the boy bit his lip

Loki kissed his head "What did she say to you?"

"She didn't say it to me, she said it to Miss Banks. She said ..." Sleipnir began softly then broke off "she said that you were a - a -"

Loki felt his stomach drop and the blood drain from his face. He didn't want this to go on, but he couldn't back out now.

"What did she call me, my love?" Loki asked, stroking his son's back "Just say it, I won't be angry"

"Hore"

Loki closed his eyes so that Sleipnir couldn't see the hurt and anger in them. His hand remained soft on his son even as he felt his anger begin to boil inside him, branding him and scalding him from the inside till he had to consciously pull back on it.

_How dare that woman put his son through this?!_

"Sweetie," Loki managed in a calm voice "don't you worry, I will handle this. In the meantime, do you want to hang out with Thor?"

Sleipnir brightened "Yes, please Daddy!"

The boy hugged him and Loki barely knew. He placed his hand behind Sleipnir's head and kissed his hair, but he didn't acknowledge his action.

His anger was banked only by his son's presence. He just needed to drop Sleipnir off before he let his rage loose and the woman who had enticed it was going to regret saying what she had said.

No one insulted Loki unless he allowed it and this he didn't allow. Hurting his son was the fastest way to getting a first class ticket to hell and Loki was going to make sure that woman got it.

"Okay," Loki said, swallowing his anger "go get your clothes together and we'll leave, alright?"

Sleipnir seemed to have forgotten what had transpired as he cheered and ran up the stairs.

As soon as he was gone, Loki grabbed his coffee mug and shattered it against the wall with an echoing snarl.

***

Balder looked to the door when it opened and smiled at the goofy grin on Thor's face.

"Had a good morning?" Balder laughed, then choked as Thor suddenly hugged him, lifting him off the ground.

"Yes" Thor cooed against him "I love you, Balder"

"I can see that" Balder chuckled "Now would you put me down, the whole office is staring"

It was true.

Balder's assistant, a paper boy and a few others had all halted their work or walk to turn and _stare_ at the two brothers.

Thor grinned and hugged the man tighter, ignoring the fact that Balder had his coat in his hand that signaled that he wanted to leave or that the office was _still_ staring.

"Thor?"

"Yes?" Thor hummed

"What are you doing?"

It was then Thor realized that it wasn't Balder who had spoken.

He released his brother and spun around to stare at Odin with a bright blush rising in his face.

"Um ..."

Behind him, Balder was putting on his coat and doing a very bad job of hiding his laughter.

"I -" Thor began

Odin rolled his eyes "Never mind, I wanted to congratulate you, _both_ of you for handling the situation very well. Whatever you said to Laufey seemed to have worked because Heimdall just told me his spies were pulled back"

Thor grinned while Balder frowned.

"What?"Balder asked

Thor looked at him "What's wrong?"

Odin was watching Balder carefully "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, I'm glad he is taking his men out" Balder shook his head "but don't you think this is a little too easy? Laufey is not one to back off so effortlessly. This could be something else entirely"

Thor looked to Odin

"What did you say to him?" Odin walked in fully and closed the door behind him.

"That I knew what was going on and I may have mentioned telling Surtur about his losses" Balder replied

Odin's eye brows raised "That was quite a risk, son"

"I know" Balder said "but he should know that we won't take lightly to someone infiltrating our empire"

Odin chuckled "You sound like a king"

Balder rolled his eyes "Please focus, Father. I don't think we should take this as a victory. I think we should have it examined and double the eyes we have on Laufey"

Thor considered it "Won't he know?"

Balder gave him a dry look "Oh ye of little faith. I have had eyes on him since this whole affair started. He may have spies in our mills but I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well"

"Who did you send?" Odin asked as Thor opened his mouth to speak.

"Fandral"

Thor gaped "What? Balder, if Laufey finds out..."

"He won't" Balder said "Trust me. Trust Fandral, he's been spying for us for years, if you recall"

"I do" Thor said "but never on Jotunhiem, what if ..."

"Nothing will happen" Balder put a hand on his shoulder "Have faith in me, brother"

Thor was still uneasy.

Laufey was not a man one would like to cross, _even_ if Laufey crossed them first. He was clever and had ties Odin refrained from having.

"He has Muspelheim backing him" Thor said, as if to remind them

"No" Odin said, gently grabbing Thor's hand "he has them funding him. Surtur may be many things but he is not stupid. He would invest but never align"

"He aligned himself to you" Thor said, looking between his brother and father "What's to stop him from joining hands with Laufey?"

"He doesn't owe Laufey anything" Odin said, smiling softly "Let's leave it at that. Trust your brother, Thor, he knows what he is doing"

Thor looked at Balder and got an encouraging smile that did nothing to alleviate his unease.

"Come on" Balder gently shook him "Relax, let loose a little. Come to lunch with me and Father, we'll tell you everything else on the way, yeah?"

Thor opened his mouth to reply but his phone rang then.

"Excuse me"

Thor left the room and was glad he did because it was Loki's home number.

He jogged to his office and picked up the call like a teenage girl talking to her first crush.

"Hey" he grinned

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face" Loki commanded

Thor felt some of his mood deflate "Congratulations, Laufeyson, I don't think anyone has ever managed to take the wind so thoroughly out of my sails that competently before"

Loki scoffed "You'll get over it. Now, I need a favor from you..."

"Another one?" Thor said before he could stop himself

There was a confused silence at the other line for about three seconds.

"Oh" Loki chuckled so softly Thor could have imagined it "You remember that, then?"

"Couldn't forget it" Thor made his voice dry "It's not every day my host drags me away and threatens me. For a moment I thought you were going to have your wicked way with me"

Loki laughed - actually laughed - at that and Thor committed the breathy sound to memory immediately. He made that sound, not Sleipnir, he alone was responsible for it.

"Yes, it's not every day two ruffians destroy my bar, so we are even in that area" he replied "anyway, that aside, I  - no, that's not true - _Sleipnir_ wants to meet you. Are you free for a couple of hours?"

Thor's deflation, with had reached a low when Loki spoke, lifted at the boy's name "Couple of hours?"

"One or two at most" Loki said "I have some business I need to get to, so are you free or not?"

"I - Of course" Thor said, mentally damning the day's responsibilities to hell "I'm free, yes"

Loki scoffed "Word of advice, Odinson, don't always be this keen, it drives people off eventually"

Thor opened his mouth to argue but Loki spoke again.

"Pick him up from my house in ten minutes" Loki said "be not a moment late or you will not be granted your play date"

"Hey...!" Thor began but Loki cut the call

Thor rolled his eyes and marveled at how cold Loki could become.

Never mind, he had every intention of warming that cold soul - and other things - right up.

***

Alana Hess prided herself in being of virtuous character and far better than the weak, wicked licentious crowd that populated the earth around her. She was honest and faithful, she went to pray every chance she got and the women in her social group worshiped her.

She had the perfect husband, a man who helped in the local church, gave sermons about the wrongness of today's society and had recently started a whole service to help keep young girls from becoming strippers or hookers.

Her only crime, she was willing to admit, was harmless gossip and spreading truths of the dirty people in her acquaintance.

She didn't know, but this crime was about to cost her.

After spending a good hour and a half at the house of a neighbor, giving her wayward daughter good advice, Alana chose an easy path through the park to the street that housed her home a few blocks away.

She was about to cross the street when she noticed a sleek black Mercedes parked in the distance and a man leaning against it.

She recognized him as Mr. Laufeyson, Sleipnir's father.

She despised the man, for he was one that tainted society.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Hess" he greeted, pushing off his car

"Mr. Laufeyson" she said, not stopping her pace even though her heels were beginning to hurt her.

"How are you?" he smiled at her

She realized she had to stop, more for her job than anything else. She pasted a smile on her face and looked at him.

"I am quite well, thank you" she said, turning to him "how about you?"

"Been better" he said, walking - stalking - over.

"Oh?" she feigned interest "change of weather getting to you?"

"No" he said at length and stopped a foot away from her "You'd think it would"

She smiled at him and realized that they were alone here, this was the parking lot next to the part and consequently shielded by trees. She began to feel a little uneasy.

"Well" she said pleasantly "if that is all, I should be..."

"Actually, no" Loki smiled "I have - sort of a bone to pick with you"

She blinked, confused "I'm sorry?"

"No, you're not but you will be" his smile was turning a little dangerous "Tell me, why would you tell my son I'm a whore?"

Her eyes widened and she instinctively took a step back "What? I did no such thing"

"Don't lie to me" Loki sneered "True, you didn't say it to him, you bitched about it to another, but tell me this; how do you think my son felt?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" she said, turning "and I think I have had enough of this"

She spun away, then shrieked suddenly as she was grasped from behind and roughly turned back to face the man before her.

A hand clamped down on her mouth before she could scream for help and Loki's angry green eyes bored into hers.

"You think yourself so virtuous, don't you?" Loki tightened his grip on her arm "Clean, little Alana so much better than the _filthy_ society around her." He sneered "Well I know for a fact that you are not who you say you are. I'm not the whore here, am I?"

Her eyes widened as he leaned in to whisper in her ear "I have a friend in Baltimore that saw exactly what - or rather who - you did there last month"

She gasped behind his hand and tried pushing him off but he didn't let go.

Loki laughed in her ear "I don't think you ever told your husband what you do when you go to Baltimore to visit your 'mother', have you dear?"

He let her go and she stumbled back, away from him and watched him with shocked eyes.    

He grinned "Didn't think so. Here, enjoy them. He already has"

Loki threw a few six by six pictures at her and turned around to leave.

She didn't need to look at them to know what she was doing in them.

***

Thor was babysitting.

And he was enjoying every minute of it.

Right now, he was crouched low and he maneuvered himself around his penthouse, looking for his five year old prey.

Mjolnir watched lazily from the distance, deeming his act worthy of lifting one eye before closing it and falling back into undisturbed slumber.

Thor had a plastic gun in one hand and he raised it in the air as he turned the corner of the large couch he had seen Sleipnir duck behind.

"Aha!" Thor shouted and fell forward, lying on his side to aim at Sleipnir.

But he encountered an empty space.

"What?" he frowned

"Attack!"

Thor turned on his back just in time to see Sleipnir jump from over the couch, gun raised like an axe.

He landed on Thor's muscled torso and aimed the gun at Thor's head.

"Give up!" he ordered, Thor's shirt tied around his neck like a cape

"No ... !" Thor groaned and fell back, mortally wounded "please, have mercy!"

"Never!" Sleipnir said and hit Thor in the head with his plastic gun.

"Ow!" Thor said, laughing as he rubbed his wound "That hurt"

"Sorry" Sleipnir said

"No, you're not" Thor chuckled, levering himself on his elbows

Sleipnir giggled "I know"

Thor narrowed his eyes "I can make you be sorry"

"No you can't" Sleipnir said

"Oh, really?"

Sleipnir screeched in laughter as Thor suddenly grabbed his ankles and surged to his feet. He screamed shrilly and it dissolved into laughter as he was held upside down in the hair.

"Apologize" Thor commanded, looking down at him

"No" Sleipnir giggled, then screamed in laughter again as Thor shook him like a blanket.

Thor's rumbling laughter joined as the boy gave peals of high pitched, contagious laughter.

"Come on, I can stand here all day, kid" Thor said

When Sleipnir merely wriggled, Thor released one ankle and tickled his middle.

Sleipnir kicked and twisted as he shrieked and giggled but Thor's grip was strong.

"Okay!" Sleipnir gasped after a while "I sorry! I'm sorry!"

Thor chuckled at the howled apology but didn't relent.

Sleipnir screamed as he laughed "Okay, okay, I love you! I love you!"

Thor was surprised and stopped his tickles, listening to Sleipnir's giggles recede. He straightened him and held him in front of his face.

"What did you say?" Thor asked

Sleipnir giggled and put his legs around Thor to get a good hold "I said the words"

Thor balanced him on his hip and looked at him "Words?"

Sleipnir grabbed his hair and began playing with it "You know, the _words_ "

It clicked then what the boy was talking about.

"Oh" he said as realization dawned "So you said them to stop the tickling?"

"Yes" the boy said distractedly, fisting Thor's hair.

"Oh the agony!"

Sleipnir gave a start as Thor yelled and fell back on the floor, placing him on his chest before going still. He lay spread eagled under the toddler.

The boy giggled "Thor, what are you doing?"

Thor's head was turned away and his eyes were closed "I'm dead. You killed me"

Sleipnir laughed "No, I didn't"

Thor stuck his tongue out like a dead animal and Sleipnir chuckled.

"Thor, get up" the boy shoved at his chest

"No" Thor remained dead

Laughing, Sleipnir leaned over, bracing his hands on Thor's chest "Why are you dead?"

"You said you didn't love me" Thor replied "my heart couldn't take it"

Sleipnir gave a shrill laugh "I didn't say that"

"You wanted me to stop tickling" Thor looked at him "Same thing"

Sleipnir sat back "I'm sorry"

"Not enough" Thor put his head back and closed his eyes.

Sleipnir sighed and leaned over again.

Thor's eyes flashed open as Sleipnir framed his face with his tiny hands and planted a small kiss on his mouth.

"There, all better"

Thor blinked, stunned at the tiny act that had him so over whelmed.

He realized his hands were shaking slightly.

"What's wrong?" Sleipnir frowned

"Nothing" Thor said, swallowing. He ran a hand over Sleipnir's head "You...uh - hungry?"

"Yes!" Sleipnir jumped on his stomach, making him grunt "McDonalds!"

Thor steadied him in an attempt to stop him from mincing his insides "Alright, okay, let's get you some food"

They went to the kitchen table where Thor ordered the food and Sleipnir swung his legs over the sides.

Sleipnir had arrived here in his pajamas and now he had been bathed and taken care of. Though his playing in the past two hours had made him dirty again, Thor still thought of it as a job well done.

He had just beeped the phone off when there was a _huge_ thunderclap outside. It startled them both and Sleipnir launched himself into Thor's arms.

"Thor" he whimpered and hugged him close.

"Where did that come from?" Thor muttered, confused because the skies were unusually clear an hour ago

"Hey, it's okay" Thor told the bundle in his arms "just a little lightening"

Sleipnir nodded but kept on holding him tight. Five minutes, later rain began to fall and ten minutes later, it was _pouring_.

Thor was seated with Sleipnir in his lap on the couch, watching as the child played with a toy horse as he watched TV.

There was a small segment about the sudden rain, but other than that, nothing. He flickered through channels and finally landed on a college football game re run.

He watched it for a while, every now and then listening to Sleipnir coo to his toy, ready to hug the boy at the next thunderclap.

It came a few seconds later and Sleipnir jumped, hid his face in Thor's chest and whimpered.

"I want Daddy"

Thor blinked "He's going to be here, kid, relax"

Sleipnir rubbed his face against Thor's shirt.

Before he could respond to that, his buzzer rang.

"There!" Thor said "now how much do you want to bet that's your father?"

Sleipnir didn't say anything so Thor lifted the child and answered his buzzer.

"Yeah"

"Your food's here" came a disgruntled reply "that's extra tip for making me come out in the rain"

Thor laughed "Alright, I'll let you in"

Thor buzzed the man in and went to the kitchen table to set plates and everything up. Sleipnir was clinging to his back, watching everything with slightly lazy eyes. He hugged Thor close at another thunder then brightened when the knock came on his door.

"Food!"

Thor chuckled as the boy slid off his back and ran to the door. He followed and winced at the slightly wet delivery boy.

"Sorry" he said, handing the money and a generous tip to go with it

The delivery boy nodded then went turned to leave.

"Toy, what's my toy?" Sleipnir jumped along as Thor went back to the table and his eyes widened as Thor pulled out a Panda, the one from the Kung Fu movie.

"Poh!" Sleipnir screeched and took the toy from Thor.

"That's his name?" Thor asked, pulling out their lunch and setting it on the plates.

"Yes" Sleipnir said, waiting as Thor placed him in his chair before continuing "He is this Kung Fu warrior, but the others don't like him 'cause he's fat..."

Thor chuckled as he listened, biting down into his Big Mac "Okay, now eat your food or Poh doesn't get to go home with you"

Sleipnir gasped comically before obeying and putting aside the toy to eat.

They were halfway through the meal when the electricity blacked out.

"Thor ..." the boy whimpered.

"It's okay, relax" Thor stood and fumbled in the dark "I'm right here. Listen to my voice"

"Thor ...?"

"Hey," Thor went over, patting the table, and touched the boy "right here"

He felt Sleipnir slide into his arms and held him close "Okay, now can you hold my phone so I can look for candles?"

"Okay" he replied in a small voice

Thor took out his phone and handed it to Sleipnir who immediately put it to use. Together, they found the candles, lit them and enjoyed the rest of their dinner.

"So," Thor said, putting some fries in his mouth "What else does Poh do?"

Sleipnir swallowed "He wants to be the Dragon Warrior because he likes Kung Fu, but his daddy wants him to make noodles"

Thor laughed "Pandas make noodles?"

"No!" Sleipnir said "his daddy is a goose!"

Thor laughed harder, thought about a bad joke and let the boy continue.

They were halfway through their meal when the electricity came back, accompanied by a savage ringing of Thor's buzzer.

By the shrill sound, someone was _desperate_ to get in.

Thor leapt to his feet and answered it

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you mention you're doors were electric?"

"Daddy!" Sleipnir screeched

"Hello, Sleipnir" Loki sighed "Let me in!"

Thor chuckled softly and pressed the button to let Loki in. He unlocked the door and left it open a crack before going down to the table again.

Loki arrived in stomping feet and when he swung the door open, Sleipnir laughed.

"Look!"

Thor turned to him and snorted in laughter.

Loki was sopping wet.

His hair that was normally pushed back was freed and hung in strands over his face and his shoes squelched as he walked in.

"I'm glad this amuses you" he muttered and closed the door with a tight snap.

Thor flinched at the sound "Why didn't you call? The mobile phones were still working"

"Gee," Loki began sarcastically "I wonder _why_?"

He extracted his phone and held it up. It was dead.

Again Thor snorted as Loki turned away to the hall.

"The bathroom's down the hall, to your right"

"Thank you"

Loki didn't mean it as he turned and headed further in till Thor heard the door thud shut.

Sleipnir grinned "Daddy doesn't like getting wet"

Thor laughed and bit into his burger once more. Then he stood, gracious host that he was, and went to his room to extract the clothes _he'd_ borrowed when he appeared at Loki's doorstep, soaking.

Oh how the irony of the situation amused him.

He knocked on the bathroom door "Hey, are you alright in there?"

"Well" came Loki's snarky response "I drove all the way from Brooklyn to get here, parked my car a hundred feet away, walked in the rain, waited outside your God damned door for fifteen minutes, getting absolutely _drenched_ before getting allowed in and climbed a thousand flights of stairs because the elevator was a risk I didn't need to take and let myself into your house, but taking this bath is the _really_ tricky part."

Thor bit back on his laughter "A yes would have sufficed"

The locks clicked and a few seconds later the door swung in, revealing Loki's head "Yes"

Thor smiled as Loki snatched his clothing from him and went back without even a word of gratitude, slamming the door shut. He was still smiling and shaking his head as he went back to Sleipnir.

"Daddy's mad?"

Thor grinned "No, irritated. Think of a cat getting hit by cold water"

Sleipnir giggled "Daddy's a cat?"

"No" Thor said, taking his seat "More like a cougar"

"A what?" Sleipnir cocked his head

"Panther, then"

The boy nodded, then proceeded in making Poh fight with his horse. Every now and then he glanced at the dog, but Mjolnir refused to wake.

It was a good thing, because since he'd been feeling a bit under the weather, Thor had given him a few antibiotics prescribed by his doctor. His dog would up well again in a few days.

Sleipnir went back to playing and Thor watched.

Apparently even though it had no training in Kung Fu and four legs that could be a hindrance more than help, the horse was winning. It was able to do impressive aerial dynamics that left the poor fat panda grounded.

His meal had finished and he was gulping down the last of his drink when Loki emerged from the bathroom, freshly bathed and in a better mood than before.

"Daddy!"

Loki grinned as his child hurtled towards him, arms raised.

He lifted his son and threw him in the air before catching the giggling, shrieking mass again. He hugged him close and buried his nose in his son's neck.

"Hello, dear"

"Daddy, I missed you!" the boy announced, hugging him close

Loki smiled "So did I, so tell me what you did all day"

Balanced on his father's hip, Sleipnir began telling him everything he did that day.

"Guns?" Loki's brow raised as he sat opposite Thor and began to nibble at what Sleipnir had left over "You let my child play with guns?"

"Toy guns" Thor corrected

Loki raised a brow "Whatever. I do not like the idea of violence in play"

"But it was fun" Sleipnir said "I killed him twice and he didn't get me once"

Loki turned to Thor again "If this goes on, I will have to reduce the time I let him spend here"

Thor rolled his eyes "Come on, it was a game"

"It gives the wrong impression" Loki said firmly "And if I were you, I would be very careful about speaking in matters I had no rights speaking in"

Thor's mouth tensed into a firm line

Sleipnir sensed the anger between the two

"Daddy?"

"It's alright, sweetheart" Loki said without looking away from Thor "We are leaving, anyway"

_I dare you say otherwise_ he meant.

Thor didn't say anything. He inclined his head stiffly "Excellent"

He didn't move, being the ungracious host he knew his mother would scold him for, and watched Loki gather everything before going to the door.

"Good bye, Odinson" Loki said just as he grabbed Thor's umbrella from the bin and closed the door behind him.

Thor rolled his eyes in frustration before pulling it down to do the dishes.

***

"Daddy, are you angry?"

Loki looked at him child "No, I'm not, sweetheart, why?"

"Because you're trying to kill that pickle" Sleipnir pointed to the bottle in Loki's hands.

Loki looked down and felt humor rise in him.

He had been wrestling to get the last pickle out of the bottle for about three minutes now and the last two had been spent with him armed with a pair of tongs.

The pickle never stood a chance.

Loki smiled "No, kitten, I am not trying to kill it" he pushed the bottle towards his son and presented him with the tongs "Why don't you try it and tell me?"

Sleipnir gave him a pitying look before reaching in and grabbing the pickle, ignoring the tongs totally.

He presented that to his father without a word.

Loki stared at the pickle, a bright flush rising in his face and neck before silently taking it from his son and slicing it up.

Sleipnir didn't say anything, just watched his father with his face held in his small hands.

"Why do you like pickles, Daddy?" he asked "Is it because you're old?"

Loki turned to his son in disbelief "I am not old! I am not even thirty. You are old"

Sleipnir laughed "No, I'm five!"

"Still older than three" Loki said, spreading what he liked on his sandwich

"Still smaller than thirty!" Sleipnir countered "and I don't have a son, so you are old"

Loki looked at Sleipnir, then his logic "Yet. You don't have a son yet. Keep living the wild life you are living and you just might"

"Wild life?" Sleipnir asked

"Yes" Loki said calmly "staying up late, watching tv all day, playing when there is homework - guaranteed to get you a son"

Sleipnir laughed "No, Daddy! Babies come from storks"

"They do not!" Loki mock gasped "do you think a stork could carry _you_?"

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"I never said the word" Loki smiled "you came there all on your own" he poked Sleipnir's stomach "chubby"

Sleipnir made an indignant noise and wiggled before pushing his hand away.

"At least" he said the word carefully, smiling at Loki's nod "I can take my own pickle out of a jar"

Loki gaped at him, before realizing, yes he had been burned.

"At least I can _reach_ the jar" Loki threw at him

"At least I am not _old_ "

"At least I can drive" Loki countered

"At least I have _hair_ " Sleipnir argued

Loki gasped and touched his hair "What?"

Sleipnir grinned, knowing something Loki didn't, and slid off his chair to play with Fenrir.

Loki couldn't help feeling bested by a toddler.

After his lunch, Loki went to the living room to see Sleipnir drawing a picture with his back to the television.

True to his word, he wasn't watching the damned thing.

Smiling, Loki came over and sat cross legged by his son's side

"What are you making?"

"Sea"

"I am seeing" Loki said, leaning over

"No" Sleipnir smiled and spoke without lifting his gaze "Sea, the sea"

"Oh" Loki chuckled "Okay, good. Now get me some paper and I'll draw with you"

Grinning in delight, Sleipnir did as he was told and they both began to draw, while Fenrir watched lazily from the couch.

Loki painted, like he hadn't done in years, and soon a portrait of Sleipnir began to form in the paper.

"Daddy it's me!" the boy cried out in happiness

"Yes, I know" Loki said, adding more paint to his brush "now sit still"

Doing as commanded, Sleipnir pretended to draw but stared at Loki's painting the whole time.

Fifteen minutes later, Loki lifted his brush and moved the water colors box to examine his work.

"What do you think?" he asked, head cocked

"I love it" Sleipnir said, then hugged his father "Thank you. I love you, Daddy"

Loki kissed his head, then leaned over to observe Sleipnir's drawing

"Mine's better"

Sleipnir laughed and leaned against his father "No, I like mine better"

Loki was about to respond when Fenrir suddenly lifted his head, ears alert, and began to growl. His gaze was fixed on the door.

Frowning, Loki looked at the dog.

Fenrir only ever growled this way when...

Loki's eyes widened

"Sep," he said softly, firmly "go upstairs and don't come down till I tell you to, understand?"

"Yes, Daddy" Sleipnir had done this before and knew what to do.

Fenrir was now standing on the couch, growling loudly.

"Hurry, son" Loki said urgently, carrying his child over to the stairs, before handing him the paintings.

Fenrir barked loudly and made to follow.

"No" Loki grasped the dog's collar "Stay. Guard"

Fenrir obeyed and sat on his haunches, eyes slit and ears forward.

Loki took a deep breath and waited.

A moment later, there was a slow knock on the door.

Loki went and opened it, letting the unwanted company in.

Helbindi Laufeyson, Loki's older half brother, walked in. He was as tall as their father and bulkier, stupider too in Loki's opinion, and he looked down at his younger sibling. His eyes were like his father's almost red and skin as tanned as Laufey's. His short black hair stood on end and almost brushed the top of the doorjamb as he entered.

"Loki"

Fenrir began to snarl again, raising his hackles at the unwanted company.

"Helbindi" Loki said, stepping as far away from his brother as he could.

Helbindi walked in, casting a critical eye around the place

"Where's Svad?"

"Business trip" Loki followed him to the living room "call and ask if you don't believe me"

Helbindi made a small noise and went to crash into the couch "Get me a drink or something, would you?"

Nodding, Loki went into the kitchen and got his brother a beer, then sat on the farthest couch.

"So, how have you been? How's the kid?" Helbindi opened the bottle with his hand and took a long swig.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asked instead

Helbindi chuckled "Can't a brother meet his own without having suspicions?"

 Loki didn't reply with the snide remark he had ready. He'd had his teeth knocked out once before by Helbindi and it wasn't a moment he cherished.

"Father is worried about you"

Loki scoffed "Please"

Helbindi raised his brows "You don't think he worries?"

"Oh he worries" Loki sneered "but not about me"

Helbindi shrugged "He's your father"

"He threw me in the orphanage" Loki pointed out

"He saved you"

"He saved himself" Loki snarled "he _sold_ me. To save his own skin after he..."

Loki broke off "Never mind"

Helbindi laughed cruelly "Please, don't me a drama queen. He gave you a better life. And if it managed to save him from Sutur's rage, then all the best"

"For him" Loki snarled "He's trapped me in this ... this..."

"Rich life? Husband? Kid?"

"Prison" Loki told him

Helbindi rolled his eyes "Loki, if you had thought about this before you killed that boy, you wouldn't be here"

Loki went paper white

Helbindi smiled at his horrified face "Now that you know your place, we should continue. Father wants you to do something"

"Do I have a choice?" Loki asked nastily, composing himself.

"Please" Helbindi scoffed and reached inside his jacket.

Loki tensed, fearing a weapon and relaxed a little when it was merely a file.

Helbindi extended it to him and Loki watched him warily.

"Such distrust?" Helbindi grinned, his smile lecherous.

"Can you blame me?" Loki asked, slowly getting to his feet.

He had suffered something drastic at the hands of Helbindi more than once; nothing that went too far, but it was a line crossed in terms of being siblings.

Helbindi watched him, took in his hair and his long, endless legs as Loki came forward. He watched his beautiful eyes and soft pink mouth - he felt something stir in him.

He wasn't ashamed of his desires, he didn't care. He'd tried acting on it once or twice but that bastard Svadilfari had always managed to stop him.

Helbindi had the smile on his face and Loki gave his brother a cautious glare before slowly reaching out to take the file.

When Helbindi held on to it, Loki was about to drop it and run but the older man released it.

Loki sighed in relief, softly, before going back and sitting as far away from Helbindi as he could.

"What is this?" he pulled out the papers and read through them "another assignment?"

His eyes widened as he realized what it was his father wanted him to do.

"No," he said, looking at the papers "I can't do this"

Loki looked up and gasped when Helbindi was just _there_ before him, hands on either side of Loki's chair as he looked into Loki's wide green eyes.

Loki pulled his knees to his chest and held the file like a shield before him.

"What did you say?" the older man rasped, leaning closer

"Step - step back" Loki said, turning his head away.

He whimpered when he felt Helbindi's rough lips against his cheek

"Svad's not here to protect you, is he?" Helbindi said, running his tongue over Loki's long neck.

He found it fascinating, having none of his own, and nipped it.

Loki began pushing him away "Stop"

Helbindi sneered at the whispered command before grabbing Loki's arms and shoving him to the ground and looming over him in all fours.

"Stop!" Loki held out his hands "Don't!"

Helbindi looked down at him, not moving "Then do as Father says, or I will come back and finish this"

Loki swallowed audibly, shivering

There was an angry growl.

"Good, now how about a kiss for the --- Argh!"

Loki flinched when Helbindi screamed as Fenrir bit his large rear.

"Fenrir!" Loki sat up as Helbindi jumped away, screaming and spinning around to get the dog off.

Fenrir snarled and pulled at his trousers, ripping them

"Get him off!" Helbindi screamed, trying to slap at the deadly dog.

Loki sat frozen, watching Fenrir pull and snarl.

"Get off!" Helbindi roared.

Fenrir ripped half his trousers off and stood back, snarling.

Helbindi spun around to the dog and advanced

"No!" Loki jumped up and stood between his brother and dog "Don't hurt him! I'll do it"

That seemed to calm his deranged brother and he looked at the large dog behind Loki.

"I'll kill him" he snarled before striding off. He was limping and trying in vain to see and fix the damage to his clothes.

Loki flinched as he banged the door then, miraculously, began to laugh.

He snorted in laughter and looked down at the dog

"Good boy" he patted his head before walking on shaking legs to get Fenrir a treat.

***

Sleipnir was sleeping with his head in his father's lap and a small blanket over his body while Loki read through his book. His hand idly brushed back Sleipnir's hair and every now and then he lifted it to run a page.

Fenrir was sleeping at his feet, calmly breathing.

Loki's glasses glinted slightly as he turned his head a fraction to read the page and a small snore sounded beside him.

He looked down to see that his gentle massage had his son asleep.

He smiled softly and continued reading for another half hour before putting the book aside and getting to his feet.

Gently, he lifted his son in his arms and carried him up the stairs without disturbing him. He entered his bedroom on silent feet and placed his child in the large bed.

It was seven, way before Sleipnir's bed time, but Loki didn't mind. He simply put his thick covers over him on the bed before kissing his forehead and turning the lamp off. He left the door open a crack and headed downstairs once more.

Since he was alone, a nice quiet dinner sounded wonderful.

So, taking out a book on French cuisine, he began making the most complicated dish he could find.

He finished around eight and sat at the table, eating his dinner.

Fenrir had woken and was waiting by his feet for some scraps.

Loki looked down at the dog and gave him a glare that meant he wasn't impressed.

"Sorry, pal"

Fenrir watched as Loki made eye contact with him and deliberately took a think sliver of fish into his mouth to eat.

The dog whined and pulled his ears down.

Loki rolled his eyes "Drama"

After he was done, he placed the leftover in the fridge and took out Fenrir's meal.

The dog jumped up and wagged its large tail as Loki put his food and water down. He gave a grateful bark before digging into his meal.

Loki shook his head and decided to read a little more before calling it a night.

He'd just put on his glasses when the doorbell rang.

"Damn it" he muttered and ran upstairs for the gun

Loki went to the door, weapon in hand, and opened it.

Thor lifted a small package "Hey"

"I don't recall calling for you" Loki said

Thor rolled his eyes and pushed the door Loki had barely opened "Come on, I was in the neighborhood and thought..."

"You would be welcome for a booty call?"

Thor turned around to reply but his gaze went to the gun in Loki's hand. He made a condescending face

"Do you even know how to use that?"

Loki bristled "Yes, of course I do. Why would I carry it around if I didn't know how to use it?"

"Good" Thor said "then you probably know that the safety is off and you could shoot yourself in the foot"

Loki jumped and held the gun away like a wet rag

Thor walked into the kitchen and placed the package on the table "You got a knife?"

Examining the gun, trying to figure out where the safety was, Loki replied distractedly "Why are you here?"

Thor walked back and saw him probing the gun. He smirked and advanced, startling Loki when he slowly touched the weapon.

As Loki watched, Thor gently took Loki's finger and placed it on a small lever above the trigger. He pressed down and turned the safety off.

"Off" Thor said, then pulled it back "On"

Loki, who was breathing far heavier than he should have been, glared at Thor.

He didn't like getting caught.

Thor, for his part, didn't joke. He instead smiled and let go, walking back to the kitchen

"If you want, I can show you how to work it later, but for now, I need a knife"

Putting the gun aside, Loki followed him

"What menial and simple thing have you brought to my table?"

Loki walked in and paused.

Thor had lifted the lid of the box and a cake sat in between, chocolate with large white letters on it.

'Sorry for interfering where I have no right to'

Loki looked at him and raised an eyebrow "Is that supposed to be cute?"

"No" Thor, who had found the knife, cut a piece and placed it in his mouth "It's supposed to be delicious"

A few large crumbs of cake dropped on the floor

Loki clicked his tongue in annoyance

"You brute!" he walked over and grabbed a plate, holding it under Thor's hand "Neanderthals had more manners than you"

Thor smiled through a mouthful of cake and took the plate from him

"Don't speak!" Loki scolded "just sit down before you make a larger mess than you already have"

Thor obeyed and tried not to laugh as Loki kept muttering as he grabbed a brush and shovel to pick up the chocolate pieces. He threw them in the bin and while he washed his hands, Thor studied him.

He was at his most casual, Thor realized, a step away from nightwear. He had on a black button down shirt that he hadn't tucked into the white trousers he wore.

White trousers that _really_ accentuated his perfect rear.

Loki cleared his throat.

Thor looked up and flushed when he realized he had been staring at that perfect rear.

"Sorry" he muttered and bent his head to finish the cake

Loki rolled his eyes and sat opposite him, watching his eat with morbid fascination

"You're an idiot, I hope you know that" Loki muttered

"You don't want it?" Thor asked

Loki raised a brow "Do I _look_ like a girl out of a break up?"

Thor rolled his eyes and called him a stick in the mud before reaching for the knife for another piece.

Loki still watched, not saying anything but giving Thor a few meaningful... angry, condescending and exasperated...glares.

For his part, Thor enjoyed irritating him and ate with less grace than usual before _finally_ putting aside the cake he had brought for Loki and smiling.

"Oh look" Loki said flatly "the ogre has finished"

Thor smiled at him and a second later, Loki was pulled forward into a rough kiss.

***

Loki didn't move for a few seconds because he was so stunned.

He tasted chocolate a moment before he suddenly pushed Thor off

"You idiot!" Loki snapped, stepping back "What the hell was that?"

Thor looked so _pleased_ with himself Loki wanted to slap him

"Ogres don't explain themselves"

Loki stared at him, not willing to believe he had just said that.

"Well," he managed "Ogres do get out when they are told to. So leave, Odinson, before I kick you out"

"Why do you spend half your time telling me to leave" Thor asked, sitting back "It's almost like you don't want me here"

"I don't" Loki snapped

Thor laughed and stood "Of course you do, you liar. You want me to be here and what's more, you want me to drag you upstairs and take you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow"

Loki blinked. The man seemed to be on a lie catching spree today.

He rolled his eyes "Whatever"

Thor laughed, knowing that was as much a confession as he would get and walked forward

"So then, Mr _Laufeyson_ " Thor spoke slowly smirking as Loki watched him steadily "should we take this upstairs, then?"

Loki saw the predatory gaze in Thor and the lust in his eyes. Pretend as much as he wanted, Thor came here for one thing and one thing alone - Loki.

Though Loki did want nothing more than to have Thor _on_ again, he decided to make the man - fight - a little for it.

"No" Loki said calmly and turned around, leaving Thor in the kitchen alone

"Stay on the couch if you are so adamant" Loki tossed flippantly over his shoulder "but I for one am calling it an early night"

He heard the growl before he felt the arms around his waist and Loki repressed his grin firmly.

Thor pinned him to the wall and glared into his eyes

"You refuse me after _you_ pulled me into this?" Thor rasped, hands holding Loki's wrists beside his head and his entire body with his "Why?"

Loki grinned "Making a point. You were told to hold late hours. Does these seem late to you, Odinson?"

Thor narrowed his eyes

"Didn't think so" Loki smiled "now step back or do you wish to do it here?"

Thor gave him a sinister grin and Loki's eyes widened in disbelief

"You can't possibly mean that"

"Can't I?" Thor leaned forward, placing his lips under Loki's ear

Loki couldn't quite hide the shiver of anticipation that went through his body.

"Either do it or stop talking about it, damn you!" Loki snapped "But if you stand like this, I swear to God, I am going to..."

Thor kissed him then, shutting him up.

Loki moaned against his mouth, eyes closed and brow furrowed as he once again tried taking control from Thor.

Knowing what he was doing, Thor pressed him further into the wall, crushing him, because he wanted to hear him breathless.

Loki broke of the kiss gasping as he felt Thor press the air out of his lungs "Thor..."

Thor laughed deeply against his neck "Yes?"

"You're crushing me" Loki said, moaning when Thor bit him gently under his ear

"I know" Thor began sucking a mark under the skin and stepped back a little to allow Loki to breathe

Loki tipped his head aside, asking for more and Thor obliged, kissing him and gently taking his sensitive flesh in between his teeth.

"Thor" Loki managed and swallowed heavily "I think... I think we should go upstairs now"

Thor kissed him again, sliding his tongue into his mouth and running it behind his teeth. When Loki groaned into his mouth, he did it again then retracted and sucked his Loki's tongue into his mouth, running it between his lips before gently pulling back

"What?"

Loki opened his eyes and Thor found them almost black

"Just get on with it, you piece of shit"

Thor laughed and kissed him again, letting his wrists go because he knew Loki wasn't going anywhere soon.

As soon as he did, Loki put his arms around his shoulders, pulling him in and groaning with desire.

He was frantic now, he _needed_ release, he needed it _now_.

His hands reached down to undo his buckle and Thor stopped him

"Let me, my sweet" Thor muttered against his mouth, kissing him so hard Loki's head bumped against the wall behind him.

Thor began slowly, unbuttoning the black shirt first, slowly, oh so slowly even though he knew Loki was about to burst.

He ran his hands over his chest, pulling him in, then pushing him back

"Stop playing, you idiot" Loki muttered

Thor laughed again and began nibbling down his throat. He finished opening the shirt and pushed his hands in.

Loki hissed, grabbing onto him tighter as Thor's hands began exploring him, touching his ribs, pressing down gently, then raking his nails across the surface.

"Thor..."

"I know, baby, I know" Thor whispered, kissing him "You're almost there"

His hands reached down, began to pull apart Loki's buckle and Loki moaned loudly, thrusting into his hand.

Thor opened the buckle and slid those sexy white trousers down. He let them go and Loki kicked them away.

"Now, Thor" Loki cooed, kissing Thor's jaw, his cheeks, his nose and hovering over his mouth "Come on, darling..."

He broke off, moaning as Thor grabbed his length and began to knead it.

"Yes" Loki moaned "Oh, darling, yes, you're doing it right"

Smiling, Thor kissed him again, swallowing his sounds and continuing his ministrations.

Loki gasped into his mouth, and when Thor pulled at him teasingly, he bucked fiercely.

He was stunned when Thor stumbled away, his eyes wide and confused.

Loki snorted in laughter "I'm so sorry"

Thor grinned "No, you're not"

Loki found himself pinned again and kissed viciously. Thor moved his hands behind his waist and pulled him in till Loki lifted his legs to wrap around his waist, hands on his shoulder, nails digging in.

This was it, Thor realized, exactly what he wanted.

He pushed Loki back into the wall and grinded his jeans against Loki's manhood.

"Oh mon Dieu!"

Thor laughed, head thrown back "You speak French"

"Shut the fuck up" Loki muttered "And don't stop - Ah - Sweetheart, don't stop"

Thor rubbed against him again, adding more pressure and making Loki moan as the rough friction tormented him. He leaned in close, till they were cheek to cheek and he could hear every pant, every sound Loki made, before grinding himself harder

"Yes, baby" Thor muttered to him moving his hands lower till he was basically carrying Loki "Come on, sing for me sweetheart"

Loki moaned loudly, nails digging into Thor's shoulders "Thor ..."

It was a whisper, breathless as Loki became undone

"Thor ... oh darling ..." Loki muttered "Oh I hate you so much, you bastard"

Thor grinned and kissed his neck, under his ear and crushed himself to Loki again, moaning loudly as his own hardness was agonized.

"Thor, sweetheart, I'm going to ..." Loki moaned loudly and bit Thor's shoulder

Releasing one leg, Thor snaked his hand between Loki's legs and cupped him

"Come on, baby" Thor whispered in Loki's ear "Come on, give it to me"

Thor pushed his nails in and Loki went taut.

"Thor!" Loki growled loudly, arched his back and threw his head back against the wall before he came in Thor's hands.

He shuddered after words, the light behind his eyes fading and the throbbing in his head weakening.

Thor held him down, refusing to let him move.

"Thor, baby, give me a little room" Loki pushed at him

"Not a chance" Thor kissed him.

Loki tried shoving him but Thor trapped him there, not letting him move

"Stay still, lover" Thor commanded "Or this will get messy"

Loki paused and realized what Thor meant.

His hand was still slick and Thor used his fingers to touch Loki's entrance.

Loki bucked and arched against Thor "Oh, yes ..."

"Great that we agree" Thor looked into his face, kissing mouth then cheeks and eyes "Now move to me, baby"

Loki's legs were limp and once he was slick enough, Thor grasped his rear and steadied him. He didn't think he could last after what they'd done and he could already feel the tension built inside him

Loki smiled at him "Oh, sweetheart. Tell me something. Are you going to hold me up or release yourself?"

Clearly, Thor hadn't thought about it.

Dropping Loki now would be an insult and he couldn't very well free himself without doing that.

Loki found his confused expression endearing and kissed his lips

"Allow me"

Slowly, just like Thor had done, he lowered Thor's jeans

"Hurry up" Thor growled into his shoulder

"Patience, baby" Loki kissed his neck "Patience"

Then Loki touched him and Thor went taut

"No ... don't"

"Hush, darling" Loki kissed him and began to knead him like he had done Loki. Only Thor was _hard_ and it was twice as agonizing.

"Loki, stop"

"Stop" Loki asked, kissing him again "I thought you liked it"

"I might drop you" Thor said

Loki laughed "No, you don't, dear. You're too good for that"

Loki kissed him and thrust his tongue into his mouth while squeezing him

Thor whimpered and put his head on Loki's shoulder

"Hush" Loki kissed his neck "It's alright"

"Loki, please ..." Thor whispered

Loki smiled "Now that's all I wanted to hear, baby"

The words had barely left his mouth that Thor lifted him with a growl and guided himself in Loki's slick entrance.

Loki winced and his expression changed at the acute pain.

"Hey," Thor kissed his mouth softly "Honey, I'm right here, okay? I have you"

Loki nodded and tightened his grip around Thor's shoulders, burying his face in his neck. He cried softly as Thor filled him totally.

"Okay, I'm done" Thor kissed his shoulder "It's alright, sweetie, I'm not going to move till you tell me"

Loki nodded and took a deep breath "It's okay. I'm fine now"

Thor braced Loki gently and tightened his grip of his thighs and pulled out to plunge in again.

Loki sobbed softly and Thor kissed him so gently that the pain began to recede.

"Tell me if you want me to stop" Thor said "Alright, baby?"

Loki nodded and kissed him roughly.

Soon, Thor had his mouth latched to Loki's, muffling his screams as he begged for more.

"Move, damn it!" Loki tore his mouth away "Get the fuck _on_ with it"

Thor snarled and thrust harder, his grasp on Loki's hips brutal as he shoved him into the wall, slamming into him with such force that the pictures began to shudder

"Yes!" Loki growled, then moaned open mouthed "Do it, _harder_!"

Thor kissed him, forcing his mouth wide and surging upwards.

He was about to spend and he wanted Loki to know.

He crushed him back, forcing gasps and cries from him. He released one hand and braced Loki against the wall to reach up and grab a handful of his hair, forcing his head back.

He bit his throat, large bites that left red marks, then licked them, then bit his shoulder and collar.

Loki screamed then and came, his nails scratched Thor, leaving marks and almost tearing the cloth.

Thor shouted against Loki's shoulder, biting down so hard he tasted his blood and spent himself inside.

Then the collapsed on the floor, one on top of the other, breathing heavily and gasping for breath.

Neither moved for a long time.

***

"Okay" Thor moved behind Loki, pressing his front against Loki's back. His hands ran over his arms and covered Loki's as he held the gun. Thor adjusted his grip softly, placing his chin on Loki's shoulder.

They were on the roof of Loki's house, dressed in the same clothes they had been wearing an hour ago.

Loki's black shirt shifted in the wind.

"Now take aim" Thor whispered, looking at Loki's profile and pulling him further against him till they were molded together, no a breath's space between them.

Loki's fingers shook slightly and Thor steadied him

"I'm right here" Thor said, aligning himself perfectly against Loki "Okay now, fire"

Loki pulled the trigger

*****Now*****

"Hey"

Thor didn't turn at the sound of his brother's voice.

He was still in bed, back towards the door and holding the pillow Loki had used to his chest. He could still smell him if he wanted.

He didn't blink, afraid that the tears that settled there would finally fall.

His mouth was parted to help his breathe against the pain in his heart.

Balder walked further into his bedroom and took in his brother's curled form, pillow crushed against him and his red, hurt face

"You want to talk about it?"

Thor breathed through his mouth, his voice thick with fighting tears "No"

Balder nodded and stepped closer, studying Thor's back on the far side of the bed

"You want to be alone?"

Thor inhaled loudly, finally letting his tears drop. He squeezed his eyes shut and cried soundlessly for a second before opening them again

"No"

Balder nodded at the whimpered reply and took his jacket off.

Thor didn't turn as Balder sat beside him on the bed, then lay down, a hand gently placed on his shoulder.

Thor just closed his eyes and finally began to sob

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki really does what he wants

**_And I know, we go deeper than skin_ **

**_But what lies within is still deeper than we know_ **

 

Sleipnir didn't move as Loki got in bed, sighing loudly to get rid of the pain.

His bath had dulled his wounds, so had the aloe vera and the balm he used. However, the pain _inside_ had yet to diminish.

He got under the covers and Fenrir growled slightly.

Loki scowled at him, then kicked him off the bed.

Fenrir fell on the ground with a loud thud and Loki couldn't suppress the soft chuckle that erupted from him.

The dog stood, gave him an offended look and trotted away to another part of the room where he wasn't going to get kicked.

Shaking his head, Loki put his back to his son and closed his eyes.

He was about to drift into sleep when Sleipnir buried himself into his back with a small noise of content.

Smiling, Loki closed his eyes again. Sleep came easily enough considering his chest still hurt and the fact that he had to be at the airport in a couple of hours to pick Svad up.

Svad who hadn't called or texted, save give him his flight schedule, since Loki had snapped at him.

He couldn't help but be worried.

Svad never took well to being yelled at, Loki knew even though he had never really talked back to him, so it would be no surprise if he hit him again.

Loki sighed in sleep then.

Who cares if he got beaten up again? His heart was safe, it always would be.

It rested with that golden brute with beautiful blonde hair, a heart of a lion and the eyes of a god.

Loki's mind couldn't suppress it, the small sound that came as he fell over the edge of sleep

"Thor…"

 

**_And for all this pantomime, you should see the state I'm in_ **

**_I couldn't heal myself with time alone_ **

**_I have you tattooed on my skin_ **

*****Two Days Ago**

Loki hunched over a little, he could still feel it, the slight throbbing _deep_ inside him, that spoke of a thrusting he had never really experienced before.

After they had collapsed last night, when Thor had taken Loki against the wall, Loki had begun to laugh at the fact that he'd had sex with his glasses still on.

Thor had turned to him, breathing deeply before asking what was wrong, then sharing his humor.

Once they had managed to stop, Thor had suddenly pinned Loki on the floor again.

He took him again, making Loki arch against him, bite his lip and Thor entered him and pumped him at the same time, the same pace.

Loki has gasped, inhaled as much air as he could, and tightening his fingers in Thor's hair till the blonde's scalp hurt. He'd moaned loud and extensively, making threats, cursing and cooing at him.

"Yes, darling, yes" he'd said, hooking his legs behind Thor's waist "Thor, come on, yes"

Thor had felt Loki jerk and twist under him, heard his whimpers as he went taut as a bow, thighs quivering on either side of Thor before he came with a shriek.

He had passed out for a few moments and when he had woken, Thor had still been moving, hands braced besides Loki's head.

He'd fallen then, on top of Loki still clothed in his white shirt and jeans, with Loki stroking his back gently and smiling with a truly satisfied look on his face.

He taught him to shoot after, being a surprisingly good teacher as he patiently taught Loki how to aim and fire a weapon and hit his target.

The sun had begun to rise before Loki found himself pinned and taken against the wall once more. Something about screaming outside to the skies was more satisfying that Loki had thought before.

Then Thor had left and Loki had showered before sleeping next to his son once more. He gave Fenrir a warning glare when the dog tried climbing on the bed.

He'd slept then, carefree and relaxed.

When he had woken, it had been his son that woke him.

"Daddy" Sleipnir kissed his head "wake up, I'm hungry"

Loki smiled and pretended to be asleep.

"Daddy…" the boy whined and began to shake him "Wake up"

Still Loki didn't move. He didn't move when Sleipnir gave up, he didn't move when the boy got out of bed and into the bathroom.

He was just _about_ to get up when a cold splash of water hit his face

Loki gasped, spluttered and looked at his son in disbelief

"Sleipnir!"

Sleipnir giggled, holding the cup in his hands and fell on his behind in his mirth.

Loki grinned evilly, pushing aside the covers "Just you wait you little rascal!"

Sleipnir screamed and ran, his father on his tail. The whole house was filled with delightful shrieks and the sound of elation.

Loki would remember it forever.

***

"Svad's clean, bro" Clint said "everything he told you was true"

_Damn it_

Thor sighed "And you checked everything?"

"No" Clint glared at him dryly "I just spent two days away from Natasha for fun"

Thor winced "Sorry"

Clint frowned, noticing that Thor was not his usual, cheery self and seemed far more agitated than ever at hearing the news. It was strange.

 "What's the matter? It's almost like you want him to do the bad guy"

Thor ran a frustrated hand through his hair and sighed "Nothing, I just…" he swallowed "I think stuff is getting to me, just forget it"

"Hey" Clint touched his shoulder "You okay?"

Thor gave him a small smile "Yes, just bothered, I think. I think I need to…"

"Throw a party?" Clint suggested "That always helps me"

Thor made a face. Though a party was one of the things he enjoyed greatly, these days all he thought about was Loki and how much time was left before he could see him again.

He passed through his days in a haze, never really thinking, never really noticing, just – waiting.

"I bet I can make you laugh, right now" Clint said "and if I do, you get to throw a party"

Thor doubted it but Clint had done so much for him, so this was the least he could do

"Alright" he said, giving the man his attention

Clint smiled at him and reached into his pocket "Look at the name a woman wrote on my pass today"

He handed Thor his SHIELD pass.

Thor read the name "Clit Barton"

He guffawed loudly, wheezing and attracting the attention of a few people sitting in the coffee shop.

Clint gave them a wink as Thor doubled over, resting his head on the table and kept laughing

"Yeah, yuk it up, sweetheart" Clint picked up his coffee and took a swig "You're the one throwing a party tonight"

Thor straightened and threw his head back in silent laughter, shoulders shaking.

"Clit…" he wheezed, his voice high pitched "Clit Barton"

Clint rolled his eyes and smiled, raising his mug to a woman who had covered her small daughter's ears.

Thor was still laughing – wheezing was more like it – and Clint could only wait.

After a good while, red in the face, Thor subdued his humor and wiped at the corner of his eye

"I'm sorry" he breathed "This wasn't funny"

"Sure it wasn't" Clint rolled his eyes "Anyway, I am heading out. I have a party to get to tonight"

"Tonight?!" Thor gaped at him "How the hell am I supposed to prepare in this short a time?"

Clint winked at him and started walking away "Figure it out, pal. I'm already inviting everyone you know"

"No strangers!" Thor called, twisting around to look at his retreating back "Remember what happened last time"

Clint waved a hand, signaling he heard and Thor turned back, blinking, when a woman was glaring at him and shaking her head.

He got the message and stood quickly, throwing some money on the table before he left.

He breathed in the air and grimaced when he realized he had a party to plan.

"Damn it" he muttered and began walking

He had taken no more than ten paces when he heard someone call his name.

"Thor!"

He turned around at the shriek and looked behind him, at heads that would have been looking for him. No one looked at him, passing him by without a second glance.

"Thor, over here!"

He looked to the left, over the roofs of cars, but found no one.

It was only when a black parked car honked it horn sharply that he looked down and his face split into a grin.

"Hey!" he waved at Sleipnir as he all but hung out of the window of his father's car "Come on!"

He looked to the driver's seat where Loki sat and nodded to him. The man rolled his eyes and gestured for him to come over.

Thor all but bounded there

"Hey" he smiled as he got in "How have you been?"

"Thor, I missed you!" Sleipnir jumped from the back seat, between the secret lovers, and hugged Thor.

"Hey, kid I missed you too" he ruffled the kids hair

"We're going shopping" Sleipnir announced as Loki brushed his hair back affectionately "Wanna come?"

"Sure he does" Loki said, patting Sleipnir "now get back and Thor, buckle him up again. God knows how he manages to unhook it"

Thor chuckled softly and did as he was told. He had paused, briefly, when he caught sight of Fenrir, laying long against the back seat.

Thor felt slightly uneasy as Fenrir growled

"What is it with you and this dog?" Loki asked, looking in the rearview mirror to make sure no one was coming behind him, and maneuvering the car into traffic

"I have no idea" Thor said, straightening and buckling his own belt "I thought you told him to attack me or something"

Loki smiled slowly "Well, to tell you the truth, I had done that in the beginning. Not anymore"

Thor scoffed "I knew it"

Loki grinned and concentrated on the traffic "You want me to drop you off somewhere?"

Thor shook his head "No, by all means let me accompany you"

Loki gave him a pitying look but kept his mouth shut.

For all intent and purposes, Thor should have asked what went on in his mind, but his gaze was caught by the silky green scarf Loki wore around his throat.

It was the only color in his otherwise black attire and Thor found it endearing. If he turned his head, Thor could make out the small mark Loki couldn't manage to hide even as he placed his hair around it.

The thought the he was the one to make it, was enough for him.

***

"You have got to be kidding me"

Loki grinned, arms crossed "Of course not. You wanted in, now you are not getting out"

The arcade was a cacophony of screams and shouts and digital noises that made Thor want to cover his ears. Children, teenagers and men moved about, ran about and shouted in frustration. Games beeped and boomed, drinks spilled and children yelled.

"I changed my mind," Thor announced, turning "I'm going back"

"Not so fast" Loki released one arm to catch him "You stay right here"

Thor groaned "Why?"

"Because my kid likes you" Loki smiled, then turned his face to him "and I need to get some shopping done"

Thor's eyes widened "What? You're going to leave me here?"

"Sure" Loki said as if it was the most normal thing in the world "why not?"

"But…"

"Daddy!" Sleipnir arrived to cut off Thor's fluttering "Daddy, I want to play on the car game, but I can't go without you"

"Sure, you can, sweetheart" Loki grinned and slapped Thor's shoulder "Thor will go with you"

Thor gaped at him as Sleipnir screeched in delight

"Come on, Thor!" Sleipnir grabbed his hand and pulled "Come on, come on"

Thor gave Loki a withering look as the toddler dragged him off and Loki winked at him, waving his fingers.

The last thing he saw was the promise of revenge in Thor's eyes.

Sighing at his freedom, Loki went west, intending on shopping for himself and Sleipnir while the boy was otherwise occupied.

He stopped briefly as the food court came up and got himself a chocolate pudding that he dug into greedily.

He sucked on the spoon, eyes watching the people and window shopping for things at the less expensive stores.

Naturally, he didn't like anything.

Once he was done with his floor, he went to the ones above, where they kept clothes and accessories more to his taste.

He entered the air conditioned shop after throwing the empty cup away and texting Thor where he was, Loki took in the smell of expensive fabric.

"Loki?"

He turned to the delightful call and grinned when he saw Angrboda walking over

"Angie" he greeted and blinked when she hugged him close "Good to see you"

" I know" she laughed and stepped back "Long time, Loki. How have you been?"

"Great" Loki smiled "wonderful"

"How's that husband of yours?" she asked, lip curling in displeasure

Loki smirked "He's…well. Out of town"

"He treating you right?" she asked

Loki gave a 'sort of' nod

Her shoulders fell "Loki…"

"Not the time, Angie" Loki said firmly and walked to where they kept shirts

"You know you only have to say the word" she followed him "I can…"

"Not the time, Angie" Loki repeated, roughly. It was a warning

She sighed "Whatever, your life and all…"

"Exactly" Loki said and touched a black shirt "What are _you_ doing in a Men's store?"

She smiled "Shopping. I got a new boyfriend now"

Loki scoffed "Like Derek?"

Angie hit him "Shut up! I had him figured out…"

Loki gave her a disbelieving glare

"Eventually"

"Yes," Loki pulled out the shirt "after he stole up to three grand from you"

Angie shoved him "Whatever. And that shirt will make you look like a vampire"

"Really?" Loki studied the shirt with more fervor

Angie rolled her eyes "Oh for Pete's sake, you're like a brainless teenage girl right now"

"Good, then we are both evenly matched" Loki smiled

"Ass!" Angie hit him, harder than she intended and froze when Loki gasped. 

"What…?"

That was all the warning Loki got before he was pushed back, despite his spluttering and forced into the dressing rooms.

"Have you lost your mind!?" Loki asked as Angie, far too strong for a woman, locked the dressing room door she had locked them in.

"Shirt. Take it off"

Loki gaped at her "What?"

"Shirt. Off" she repeated "Or I will do it for you"

Loki had heard that phrase only once before and it hadn't ended well.

It had been the fifth month of her pregnancy and she had asked Loki to leave her in peace.

When he had refused, not wanting to go home, she had told him to do it or she would do it for him.

He'd laughed and a moment later, Angie grabbed his collar and threw his ass out of her house.

And since he had no intention of being ravaged in the dressing rooms, he scowled.

"Fine"

He handed her his selected shirt, which she hung on the rack behind her and slid the scarf aside.

Then he took a deep breath and opened the front of his shirt till the last button. He pulled it apart.

Angie's hand went to her mouth as she saw them. Thick bruises that were fading now, but remained stubbornly within sight.

"Loki…"

He swallowed and kept his head averted "Don't"

"You said he stopped" she looked at him with anguished eyes "you said he didn't do it anymore"

"Clearly, I was wrong" he said, not looking at her.

Her jumped lightly when she touched his jaw and made him look at her

"Sweetheart" she said "Darling, you need to do something about this"

Loki scoffed "What would you have me do, hmm? Run away? You know what happened when I tried it"

"I know" she cupped his cheek "if I were you, I'd give it right back to him"

Loki laughed bitterly "And then what? Have my father and his after me for the rest of my life? Running, from place to place with a son who won't even understand what happened and where his life went"

"Go to the cops" she told him for the thousandth time "go to the authorities, tell them what he's doing"

"You think I didn't try that?" Loki asked, harshly yanking the lapels of his shirt straight "they own the police, they own the authorities" he scoffed "No one will listen to me"

She touched his hair "Loki, this can't go on. You don't deserve this"

He let out a harsh bark of laughter "That's rich. Of course I deserve it. You know what I did, what they prevented me from"

"That doesn't mean you have to endure this" she said "it was an accident, nothing you could control"

"And yet he's dead" Loki buttoned his shirt "Do you have any idea what's it's like? Knowing that you are responsible for killing someone, for so much _blood_? And then facing their brother, trying to tell him that you are 'sorry'?" he took a deep breath "No, you don't. And until you do, do not tell me I don't deserve what is happening to me"

"Loki!"

He ignored her call, yanking open the dressing room door and walking out.

"Daddy, there you are!"

Loki looked up from where he was glaring at the ground and saw Sleipnir run forward.

"We were looking for you" he hugged his father's legs

"Sleipnir?"

"Mommy!" the boy gasped, running as Angie emerged from the dressing area.

"My baby!" she kneltd down and hugged her child as Sleipnir launched himself into her arms

"Hello, Mommy" he said, pulling her close "you smell nice"

She cooed "Thanks, sweetie. So how have you been?"

Loki smiled and shook his head before turning his gaze ahead.

He stilled when he saw Thor standing there, murder in his blue eyes.

***

He was still fuming as the four of them sat in the food court.

He didn't say much, he tried smiling every now and then when Sleipnir gave him a lopsided grin. Otherwise, he was staring at the tall red haired woman that sat, talking to Loki softly, rubbing small circles on the back of his hand and most importantly – making him smile.

Loki was smiling at her, face relaxed and easy, his features lighting up and almost glowing as he talked to – what's her name?

_Angie_

Oh how he hated that name.

He knew what was going on and he knew better.

Jealousy was not part of the plan. Thor had no right to be jealous, Loki wasn't his

Oh how that hurt.

It had been made clear, what their relationship was from the start and Loki wasn't going to appreciate it if Thor behaved this way – while Thor behaved this way.

The man hadn't even looked at him, so absorbed was he in this woman.

Thor knew they had a history – God, he was the mother of his child, after all! Why was he being unreasonable?

Because he wanted Loki for himself

The answer came clear as day and it was only strengthened by the murderous rage that filled him when he had seen Loki and Angie emerge from the dressing room, his clothes undone and hastily donned.

He knew what they had been doing even as he berated himself.

God, how he wanted to strangle her.

He had his arms crossed, holding his elbows to stop himself from pulling his hands around her throat and pressing

Pressing…pressing, till he could feel her breath leave and see the life drain out of her.

He jumped violently, almost upending the table and startling everyone.

"Sorry" he muttered when two pairs of green eyes and that _woman's_ turned to him "I'm sorry"

Sleipnir laughed and went back to his drink while Loki rolled his eyes and continued talking to Angie.

Thor was stunned at the violence of his thoughts.

He looked up when Angie said something really fast and saw Loki flush in response before replying just as fast, Thor couldn't catch it.

Then he blinked when he realized they weren't even speaking English.

They were talking in French.

His nails dug into his own elbows and he stood

"Excuse me" he muttered before smiling at Sleipnir "Need the loo"

"Who's loo?" Sleipnir asked

Angie laughed and told him what it meant.

Thor didn't wait and turned to stride away to the nearest bathroom.

Once inside, he splashed his face with cold water, trying to get rid of the edge.

Why was he feeling this way? It was wrong!

Loki wasn't his, ad even if he was, Thor had no right to interfere or question the life he had?

How many women had Thor himself slept with? Countless, the answer was.

How many men?

One

Maybe that was it.

He sighed and dried his face.

Nevertheless, he needed a leash on himself or a release if he could manage that, because imagining himself killing a woman he would have liked in different circumstances, wasn't who he was.

When he had forced himself to calm, he walked out.

He paused when he saw only Loki sitting at the table

"Greetings" Loki said "managed to get out before dusk, I see"

Thor flushed and sat opposite him "Where did Sleipnir and…"

"Angie go?" he cut in. He shrugged "Sep wanted to spend time with their mother, so Angie took him for the day"

"Oh"

That was all Thor could say for a while.

His mind, however, was running over possibilities. He had the whole day…a whole day he could have Loki in so many ways…

He took a cooling breath.

Loki looked at him when his phone beeped, signaling a text.

More to distract himself than anything else, Thor tapped on his phone

**_Heard you were having a party, thanks for inviting me, brother_ **

Thor groaned loudly and slapped his forehead

Loki gave him a semi amused glance "What happened?"

Without moving his hand, he presented the phone to Loki.

More curious than before, Loki took it from him, his mouth curving into a smile as he read

"Well, though I sympathize with you" he said, clicking the message away "I can't help agreeing with your brother"

Thor looked at him "I'm sorry, what?"

Loki gave him a pitying glare "You didn't invite me, either, Odinson"

Thor furrowed his brow "I didn't think it was your style, you know, with the kid and all."

Loki chuckled softly "Odinson, please. You disappoint me. Just because I have a son doesn't mean I have forgotten how to have fun, my good man"

Thor blinked at the wild look in Loki's eye

"Tell you what" Loki went through his phone "Invite me, and I shall hold Hel's entire first floor and basement open for you and your friends. Invite everyone, I don't mind"

Thor stared "You can do that?"

Loki scoffed "Please…"

Thor shook his head and flushed at the stupid question. Then decided to follow it up with another

"The entire first and basement? Privately?"

Loki smirked "What is it about my words that you don't understand? yes, Odinson, the entire place. And…"

Thor leaned back as Loki slowly stood and approached, bending over to whisper in his ear

"I might show you exactly how _wild_ I can be"

Thor froze when Loki blew in his ear before backing away, a dangerous glint in his eye

"Do we have a deal?"

Thor swallowed loudly "Y- yes"

"Good"

Then before he knew it, Loki pushed forward and stole a kiss from him.

Thor was still gaping when he left and realized that Loki had taken his phone with him.

***

True to his word, Loki invited everyone.

He was still doing it, minus the few people labeled 'Mother' or 'Father' or 'Uncle'.

He invited Balder too, then decided to mess with Thor a little bit and texted Balder.

**Hey, sorry about the invite. Must have lost it somewhere. The party's at Hel's 8.00**

He pocketed Thor's phone as he walked into his house, not at all feeling guilty about the fact that he had left Thor to walk back.

The shopping in his hands, Loki grinned and pet Fenrir as the dog approached.

"Hey, darling" he smiled "missed me?"

The dog barked and stood on its hinds legs to lick Loki's face.

Loki laughed and pushed at him half heartedly pushed at him "Alright, alright. Enough, you idiot"

Fenrir dropped back, tail wagging as he followed Loki into the living room.

The phone beeped as he was texted back.

He took the phone out and saw it was Balder.

Smiling, he flicked the message open

_**Wonderful, a text is what I'm worth. Glad to know we stand on even ground, Dolt. By the way, why Hel's? More research into Laufeyson's situation?** _

Loki's bags fell to the floor as he stared at the text.

His mouth was slightly parted and he had lost the blood from his face. He was breathing voluntarily and his heart refused to stop racing so fast.

_Thor knew_

It all made sense now

Why Thor spent him time here, why he had so readily agreed to this affair and why –

Loki put a hand to his head

Why he spent so much time with Sleipnir.

Loki thought he was going to pass out.

If he took Sleipnir away on the source of Loki's life…Loki would have nothing to live for.

He swallowed, trying to wet his dry throat, still frozen in the middle of his room. His hand shook as he held the phone.

He was terrified.

Thor was powerful, he had a powerful father and a powerful backing. If he went against Loki, Loki wouldn't stand a chance.

Walking on shaking legs, Loki crashed into the couch, his face as pale as death.

True, Svad had friends, he had a powerful father, but the man was unreliable and Loki had heard whispers that he was in Odin's debt.

Whether it was true or not, Loki didn't know. All he knew, was that he had to stop.

He had to stop this affair with Thor and had to stop him coming into their lives.

He just had to stop.

He sat there, hands rubbing his face to calm himself.

Thor couldn't do anything if he wasn't allowed here, right? He could only trick if he had an edge, an edge he had given to Loki without knowing it.

That made him strengthen his resolve more than anything else and he stood, going to pick up his fallen shopping, when the doorbell rang.

He looked at it, panic rising before he suppressed it. He sought refuge in irritation and as soon as that happened, anger.

How dare Thor do something like this?

He walked over to open the door and scowled.

"You have my phone" Thor said dryly

Loki didn't reply, didn't ease up at the confused expression on Thor's face. He slapped the phone into Thor's hand and slammed the door shut.

Frowning, Thor looked down at the phone and paled

"Oh shit"

He banged on the door "Loki! Loki, open up, I can explain!"

Naturally, there was no answer and there wouldn't be so Thor stepped back and looked up.

He smiled when he saw the window to Loki's bedroom open.

He looked around for something to climb on and saw the thick black pipe that lead all the way to the roof. Without a second thought, he began to climb it, refusing to look down or at the people who watched him curiously. He shimmied up and extended one foot to the windowsill, testing it. when it was clear that he could put his weight on it, he moved the rest of the way and fell in.

This was the guest room.

He looked behind him, closed the window and went out of the room to run downstairs.

"Loki, I swear, this is…"

He froze when he saw Loki standing in the living room, waiting for him…

With a gun pointed at him.

Thor couldn't move, his blood was pounding in his head and his heart was racing.

"You have ten seconds" Loki rasped "ten seconds to answer my questions or I will pull the trigger"

"Loki…" Thor raised his hands and looked at the angry dog beside Loki

"How much do you know?" Loki hissed, hands shaking a little

"What?"

"How much do you know?!" Loki demanded "and who told you?"

"Loki, this is not what you think it is" Thor said "just put the gun down"

"Answer me" Loki commanded, pulling the hammer back "Who told you?"

"Don't do this, Loki…"

"Who told you!?" Loki yelled

"No one! I saw them by accident!"

Loki blinked, frowning "What the hell are you talking about?"

Thor stared at him "You! You fell asleep that day and your shirt rode up. That's how I saw them"

Loki paled

 And at that moment, all the rage, all the fear and all the red behind his eyes left, his knees buckled and he stumbled

"Loki!"

Thor ran forward, steadying him as he fell on his knees. He looked into stunned green eyes

"It's okay" Thor said, pulling an arm around Loki's shoulders and hugging him "It's okay. You're alright"

Thor softly took the gun from Loki's hand, marveling at the weight when he realized it was empty.

 "You're alright"

Loki didn't shove him off. His eyes were wide as he just leaned against Thor like a stunned deer.

"Relax" Thor put the gun aside and placed his hand behind Loki's head, embracing him "Breathe"

Loki obeyed, taking a deep breath and forcing his racing heart and screaming mind to stop.

"I…" he swallowed "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Thor said, chuckling "I don't think that is the last time you will pull a gun at me and I'm not saying I didn't deserve it"

Loki buried his face in Thor's shoulder and chuckled softly

"Can you move?" Thor asked

Loki nodded but didn't move. Thor sighed and gently manipulated him into his arms to carry him. He thought about the couch, but doubled back and took him upstairs to the bedroom.

Fenrir watched, not growling for once.

Loki didn't say anything as Thor nudged the door aside with his foot and walked in, gently placing Loki on the bed. Once done, he moved back, leaving.

Loki's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

Without a word, Loki pulled him back till Thor sat beside him. He waited patiently for Loki to speak and when he didn't for a full ten minutes, Thor opened his mouth to talk.

"I have a past" Loki droned suddenly, hand still on Thor's wrist and eyes focused ahead "a dirty past. I have done things…I am not proud of, things I don't talk about because they are so _dirty_. If anyone found out about that, if anyone delved into my past, they would be horrified" he took a breath and continued in the same voice "and they would call me an unfit human…an unfit father. They would take my son away from me."

Thor listened without speaking

"It's so bad" Loki continued in the same voice "that no one wants to touch me for fear of tainting themselves." He shrugged "I'm used to it, I moved on from it. But that doesn't mean I want people to know." He licked his dry lips "that's why I stay with Svad. He protects me. He doesn't want to, but he does. He wants to stay as far away from me as possible save the few times he…"

Thor bit his lip when he understood what Loki couldn't say

"But I deserve it" Loki said "I deserve it after what I've done – to him and to others, I deserve it. I merit it all, everything I said." He took another deep breath "but that doesn't mean I will submit to it. I won't let anyone take Sleipnir from me, never, unless they kill me. And that can't happen as long as I stay with Svad" the hand holding Thor's twitched "I am a despicable human being, unworthy of the life I live. I am disgusting and I have no morals; I lie and I deceive. But I will be damned if anyone tries to take him away"

Thor sighed "Loki…"

"That's why I thought" Loki bit his lip "That's why I thought you were…that the only reason you were here was…"

Thor exhaled and slowly raised his hand to Loki's jaw, making him turn to him.

"The only reason I am here" Thor told him "is you. I want _you_ Loki, nothing else"

"Why?" Loki asked, so vulnerable

"Because I do" Thor shrugged "because you swept me away. Because you are you; a beautiful man inside and out."

"You don't know me"

"I don't know your past. I had you figured out in minutes" Thor corrected, then shrugged "and someday, if I am meant to, I will know your past. And I won't despise you"

"You can't say that" Loki argued

"Yes, I can" he held Loki's jaw a little tighter "Look at me, Loki, see the conviction in my eyes."

Slowly, Loki looked into his cerulean gaze. The fool wasn't lying. He actually believed what he was saying.

"I will not leave or ever be disgusted by you" Thor told him "so get that out of your mind"

Loki swallowed, jaw still in Thor's grasp.

"And stop demeaning yourself" Thor commanded "everyone has a past. Everyone has done things they are not proud of but let me tell you a secret; it won't matter. There is a thing called time and it heals everything. It erases and it fixes, like a balm, till nothing is left."

Loki opened his mouth to speak but Thor slid a thumb over his lips

"Let me finish" he said "now, whatever it is you've done, I don't care. I don't want to know unless you yourself tell me and even then, you will still be the same man to me" he smiled "arrogant, insulting and still unable to tell when a gun is loaded or not"

Loki laughed softly behind his thumb.

Thor grinned and removed his hand only to have Loki put his arms around him and pull in close, resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder.

They stayed that way, not speaking, for a long time.

Then Loki pulled back slowly, his gaze on Thor's eyes. He watched the larger man for a few moments before moving forward and taking his lips with his own.

***

Thor's eyes closed the second Loki kissed him and he groaned, tightening his arms around the other man.

Loki smirked, shifting so that Thor could move more firmly on the bed before sliding into his lap, arms around his shoulders.

Thor kissed him, brow furrowed as he held him tighter.

Loki laughed softly "You're making them hurt"

Thor released him abruptly, face contorted into horror "I…"

"Hush" Loki placed a gentle finger over his lips "I'm alright, love."

Thor kissed his finger and Loki gasped when he pulled it into his mouth.

Thor grinned, setting his teeth over it and refusing to let it go.

"Thor…" Loki watched him as he nibbled on his fingertip, then soothed it with his tongue. He tried pulling it out, but Thor held on, refusing it. He put his lips around it and slowly began to suck at it.

Loki groaned, unable to look away. Thor's hand went over his back, stroking it gently. His eyes closed as he continued the small torment. The other held him around the waist.

When he ran his tongue over it the next time, Loki pulled it out and immediately put his mouth on Thor's.

Thor groaned and gently kissed back, pulling him closer so softly it made Loki melt.

Thor kissed his jaw line, bit at the sensitive flesh at the edge till Loki shuddered and lowered his head to his throat while Loki kissed his hair.

"So beautiful" Loki muttered "So perfect"

"Careful, Laufeyson" Thor said against his collar bone and up to his neck "it almost felt like a compliment"

Loki's reply was cut off into a moan when Thor teased a spot with his teeth, grazing them over his pale flesh before beginning to suck a mark

Loki's mouth was opened and he raised a hand to Thor's hair, fisting it. Instead of pulling him away, he held him there, eyes closed as he begged for him to continue

"Don't stop…" he gasped "Oh, darling, don't stop"

Thor smiled against his skin and made his bite wider, sucking and tormenting Loki's skin before running his tongue over it until a perfect red mark appeared an inch below his ear

"Bastard" Loki gasped affectionately

"Oh shut up" Thor kissed him "you love it"

Loki hummed against his mouth and trailed his hands down to the hem of Thor's shirt before sliding them inside and touching him.

Thor hissed as his cold hands but Loki didn't let his mouth go, craning his neck to kiss him deeper, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Thor moaned at the invasion and held on tighter.

Loki touched and raked his nails, he held and pulled Thor closer. Then, when he could no longer stand it, he grabbed the hem of Thor's shirt and pulled it over his head.

Thor let him, then pushed Loki's collar aside and kissed his clavicle.

Loki ran his hands up and down Thor's torso, touching eagerly and without reserve.

"I love the way you feel" Loki said against Thor's shoulder "so perfect, like a statue"

Thor chuckled softly and began undoing Loki's buttons.

Loki stilled when he felt it "Thor…"

"Hush, sweetheart" Thor kissed his neck "Nothing will happen"

Loki was still tense, so Thor pulled back and kissed him, using the distraction to unbutton the shirt completely.

He parted it and touched Loki's bared skin.

Loki whimpered, and hid his face in the junction of Thor's shoulder and neck when Thor lowered the shirt off his shoulders and let it hang at his elbows.

He felt Thor tense, angry at the scars on him but he didn't speak.

Loki waited, breathing deeply as Thor touched him.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked, kissing his shoulder, the side of his neck

Loki nodded

"Then kiss me, you idiot"

Loki smiled and pulled back, framing Thor's face in his hands before kissing him with all the passion he had in him. Thor kissed him back, running his hands over his body and eventually coming to rest at his hips.

"Off"

Loki smiled and ran his fingers through Thor's hair

"Do it yourself, dear"

Thor was deft and a few moments later, Loki was lifting himself off him to help discard his clothing.

He kissed him again and reached for Thor's jeans

"Now" Loki gasped "I need you now"

Without hesitation, Thor pushed him back, flat against the bed and braced himself over him, kissing him deeply, slowly.

He moved back, got rid of his own clothes and was gloriously nude a moment later.

Loki smiled and held his arms out for him to fall in.

Thor did, and held him close, trying to meld them together

"God, you're gorgeous" Thor muttered "marble, you are"

Loki smiled and held him closer, not intending to let go as he kissed his neck, his chest and his stomach. He fisted his hands in his blonde hair as he kissed the inside of his thigh

"I want to kiss you all over" Thor said, then proceeded to do just that.

He kissed Loki's forehead, his eyes, nose, lips, chin, jaw and neck, then he roved his lips further, down his chest, licking all of Loki's bruises before running his tongue over his ribs, tracing them till the middle of his chest. He kissed his stomach, his navel, his defined abs, then his hip bones, where he couldn't resist biting.

Loki shivered "Thor…"

He kissed his thighs, down to his knees and kissed under them, then his calf and even the soles of his feet

"I could kiss the earth beneath your feet" Thor said

Loki shuddered and pulled him up "Kiss _me_ "

Thor obeyed and pulled back a moment later

"I need…"

"Drawer…" Loki said as he kissed and bit Thor's neck, clinging to him like an anchor.

Thor reached over for the drawer and pulled out the condom and lubrication. He applied it hurriedly and wet two fingers.

Loki eagerly spread his legs and Thor loomed over him, kissing his mouth as he slid two fingers in him one by one.

Loki went taut as white hot pleasure shot through him

"Thor…"

Thor kissed him and spread his fingers apart, watching Loki buck underneath him.

"Thor, please"

"I know, baby" Thor kissed him gently and slowly shifted to position himself between Loki's thighs.

He moved without stopping the kiss and entered Loki in one swift motion.

Loki went taut at the penetration, his throat made small choking noises as it arched all the way back

"Thor!" he cried in pain.

"I'm sorry" Thor rained kisses on his face and neck "So sorry"

Loki whimpered and swallowed heavily "Alright. Move, you moron"

Everything was quick silver after that.

Moans and screams and shouts all melded together. Scratches, bites and kisses had no difference and their names were just mantras now.

The only thing in clarity was Loki and how he held Thor tight, refusing to let go and whispered his name before coming and whispered it again when Thor fell on him, spent.

***

The door to the bathroom door opened and Loki smiled from his spot on the bed.

He was lying on his stomach, naked and slightly cold from the shower he had taken. His damp hair was pushed back as he casually went through a magazine, flipping the pages.

Thor came out only in trousers, running a towel through his wet hair and took in the sight. He paused, committing it to memory before coming up behind him and placing both hands on either side of Loki.

Loki hummed as he smiled "If we have to get to that party, you need to get all those thoughts out of your head"

A few drops of water fell on his back as Thor moved to kiss his shoulder and neck.

Loki almost purred and tilted his head for more access. But Thor had other ideas. He reached out, tuned Loki's head back and angled it up before kissing him.

It was quite a stretch, but Loki liked it as he kissed him back.

"You savage" Loki muttered.

He yelped, laughing, when Thor flipped him over and fell on him, hands under his shoulders and hair curtaining them both.

Loki smiled up at him, his face soft and tender as he raised a hand to push Thor's hair off his face, letting it drip over his pale arm. He looked into those stunning blue eyes, a small imperceptible smile on his face.

They didn't say anything, just lay there for a while, _looking_ at each other.  

"We really should go" Loki said after half an hour, he pushed his hair back

"It's only seven" Thor looked into his eyes, so beautiful "we have time"

Loki grinned "Thor, we have been doing nothing but that for the past three hours. I think we need to move"

Thor made a face and Loki chuckled

"I promised" Loki said "when we get there, I will show you how wild I can get, remember?"

Loki laughed as Thor jumped back, pulling him up with him and standing him before him.

It didn't take long to dress after that.

They went, hand in hand, to the car after they left enough food for the dog. Even as Loki drove, Thor held his hand, only releasing when he needed to shift gears or make a turn.

He was ecstatic.

They reached Hel's and true to his word, it was empty.

A few men and women went about, cleaning and fixing, checking the sound system and making sure there was enough drink to go around. If they saw Loki come in, hands entwined with Thor, they didn't say anything.

"If you wish" Loki said as he led him in, going to the bar "I can have food here, too. It would require using the restaurant upstairs, but I'm afraid I have to charge you for that"

Thor's eyes widened "You're…not charging me for this?"

Loki laughed "Of course I am"

Thor blinked as Loki stepped closer and embraced him – before everyone.

"You will be paying this off to me" Loki whispered in his ear "All night"

Thor held back his shudder

"Loki, I can't let you…"

"Ssh" Loki touched his lips "You have no say in this"

Thor looked at him with imploring eyes

"But it's going to cost…" Thor broke off when Loki suddenly kissed him

In front of everyone

Thor broke off and looked, horrified, at the employees.

They had politely averted their gazes, though he could see a few of them smile. As far as they knew, nothing had happened.

Thor turned his stunned gaze to Loki and the man grinned

"Now shut up and follow me" Loki said, sliding his fingers through Thor's.

They went downstairs, to the basement and looked up at the first floor balcony. It was startling, especially the aluminum on the roof. They were dots, right now, both he and Loki. Thor couldn't make out their faces if he squinted.

"We could have a small buffet here" Loki gestured with his hands under the balcony, where there was empty space at the present "And…"

"Loki" Thor tugged at his hand "I am having a party, not a dinner"

Loki crinkled his nose "Very well"

Thor smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Okay, now I have to go make sure everything is ready" Loki pulled away "You can go get ready. I may be generous, but I won't let anyone wearing _that_ into my club"

Thor looked down, affronted, at his clothes

"What's wrong with them?"

"What isn't wrong?" Loki scoffed and climbed the stairs to go make sure things went okay. Not that he needed to, his employees were first class, he just needed to do something or he would jump Thor and take him right there on the floor.

The idea distracted him enough so he needed distraction from _it_.

Using that, he made sure to bring out enough liquor for a hundred and fifty people he'd invited. And firmly shut up all the voices in his head that questioned his recent behavior.

***

The party was phenomenal.

Everyone came, much to Thor's chagrin, especially the men he had deemed unworthy.

Loki had found a few contacts with the word 'nerd' next to their names. Obviously they were from a department that Thor tended to avoid, but needed. So, Loki being the man that he is, invited them, with special invitations that forbade them to negate.

It was rather amusing when Thor saw them.

Loki was manning the bar when Thor winked at him from his place by the doors as he welcomed everyone in.

The music was loud and the drinks free.

Loki had turned this into a cocktail party and ignored Thor's protests.

It was too much

Thor didn't want it

Thank you, Loki

Loki smiled when he caught sight of a group of painfully pale men.

True, he was pale, but these men looked pasty. Their hair was plastered down with gel that was visible from Loki's vantage point and their clothes were far too starched for comfort. In addition, their trousers were higher than their waist, showing their thin ankles and bright socks. The glasses on their nose completed their outfit.

Loki smiled, biting his lip, when Thor gaped at these strange men and turned to Loki, giving him an angry glare.

Loki smiled back and cocked his head at him as Thor greeted them and welcomed them into the party.

Loki only had three seconds to enjoy their bewildered faces before his duties for the night took over.

He scarcely saw Thor, going to fill up the demands and listening to every order before complying.

He loved being a bartender; it was wild, chaotic and he loved the attention he got.

He looked up, trying to spot Thor and found him dancing a at the other corner of the room. He shook his head and crooked his finger at a waiter.

When the man managed to come up beside him, Loki whispered – or yelled – in his ear.

"Go and pull the band from Odinson's hair and I will give you a hundred dollars"

"Yes, sir" the waiter nodded and went to do as he was told.

The man wasn't surprised, Loki got him to go strange things all the time.

He watched as the man went off, casually pulling Thor's hair free and vanishing like Loki had taught him, leaving Thor looking around, confused at what happened.

Loki laughed and filled the order of a man on the other side of the bar.

The man thanked him and Loki nodded, wiping his hands and turning to go back.

A large hand shot out from the crowd and snagged his wrist.

Loki spun around and froze when his gaze went to Helbindi and beside him, Baleystr, his other older brother.

Helbindi pulled him in, a normal gesture for one at a bar, and looked at Loki's stricken face.

Loki swallowed as Helbindi put his mouth right next to his ear, not releasing him

"Have you started yet?" he asked loudly

Loki shook his head and tried pulling back but his grip tightened

"Hurry it up" he ordered "or I will make a good, pounding visit to you"

Loki shivered and nodded, prying his wrist away.

"Nice party" Baleystr sneered "How come you didn't invite us?"

"Not mine" Loki said from a safe distance

His brothers nodded, then inclined their heads

"You have three days, brother" Helbindi said "Or you know what happens"

  Loki watched them go before he took out a shot glass from the bar, filled it for himself and knocked it back.

A few people gave him sympathizing looks.

It seemed to calm him down, so he downed another, then another and then another.

He worked better, after, giving out orders like a blur. Everyone got what they wanted and Loki kept taking more and more shots till it became clear that he should stop.

He signaled to another bartender, the one helping another man the far side of the bar and called him over.

"I'm done" Loki told him, a slight stagger in his step "Make sure everyone gets what they want. And take a few shots if they help"

The man grinned and patted his shoulder as he left.

Loki, dressed in his stylish white shirt, black trousers and a black waistcoat, made his way to where the people were thickest and slowly began a soothing dance.

Thor looked up at the bar from where he was standing, talking to a few people from work and found Loki missing.

Automatically, his blue eyes searched around, looking for his unconventional lover and didn't catch sight of him.

"Excuse me" he muttered to the man, who nodded and smiled, before putting his glass aside and going into the crowd.

Loki was nowhere, he wasn't at any bar and he wasn't moving about, seeing to things.

Eventually, when Thor started to feel a minor panic build, he saw him. He paused and looked.

Loki looked drop dead gorgeous, the way he was dancing.

His eyes were closed, face upturned as he moved in tune to the music.

His hair, which was always strictly pushed back were freed from their harsh confines and hung over his face because of the dance. His mouth opened on a breath and Thor realized he was mouthing the lyrics to the song

_But I can't find the key to walk inside my own lies_

_The way you walked in, I would kiss the earth beneath your feet_

Thor just stood and watched him, watched how he moved and watched how utterly beautiful he looked.

Then someone crashed into Loki, making him stumble and breaking the short spell.

Thor moved over, smiling at the way Loki scowled at the offending party. He walked over and stood behind him.

"Hey"

Loki spun around and looked at him

"Thor!" he grinned and spread his arms "Great party!"

Thor blinked, mouth agape

"You're drunk!"

Loki seemed to consider it "Not really"

He stumbled and Thor moved to steady him but Loki caught his balance

"I'm mean, I'm not hammered" he smiled "just woozy"

Thor laughed and touched his arm "You want to do some place quiet?"

Loki laughed and leaned in close

"Why, Mr. Odinson" he giggled "if I didn't know better, I think you wanted to ravage me"

Thor flushed and held him slightly away

Everyone he knew was here. They wouldn't take this as kindly as Loki's employees had done.

"Come on," Thor gently held him under the elbow "Let's get you home"

Loki pulled "I don't want to. I just started dancing"

"Sleipnir could be waiting" Thor argued

"Nope" Loki smiled "Angie has him for the night"

Thor stopped and looked behind him at the implication. Loki guessed his look and wiggled his eyebrows

He extracted himself from Thor and walked away with a slight sway in his hips.

Thor was meant to follow.

He swallowed heavily and tailed him at a more sedate pace, eyeing the people he saw, smiling at them and waving every now and then.

Eventually, he saw Balder and his brother made his way over, forcing him to stop.

Loki gave him a look over his shoulder and vanished into the corner where Thor assumed the toilets were.

"Hey!" Balder slapped his back "I missed you the whole night"

"Balder, we just had drinks over there" Thor pointed to a spot light hit place

Balder shrugged "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet"

Thor resisted, but Balder was not having it. He dragged him over to a few women and introduced them to Thor.

The laughed and clung to him, but all Thor could think about was the man waiting for him and the urgency he had to get there.

Finally, after about fifteen, agonizingly long minutes, Thor extracted himself, saying he need to go to the bathroom and winked at Balder before mingling in the crowd.

He looked around, making sure no one saw him as he ducked out of the party and went to where Loki had gone.

He was right – partly.

This was where the bathrooms were, the dimly lit clean smelling hallway had two bathrooms opposing each other.

And there was a room at the very end, facing him.

The placard read Loki's name, which probably made it his office.

Thor took a deep breath and cleared his throat, looking behind him to see if anyone was there. The music was still loud so he couldn't tell if his knock was head or not.

But a few seconds later, the door swung in and Loki smirked at him, nodding behind him.

Thor entered and immediately noticed the quiet. No music other than a dull thumping could be heard and he took in the room, decorated in greens and blacks and gold just like rest of the club.

It was spacious and luxurious and fit Loki perfectly.

He heard the lock click behind him and turned.

Loki looked at him, at the elegant image he made in a grey suit, blue shirt and hair that was now opened.

Thor grinned at him and approached.

They both met in a passionate kiss that had them both groaning.

It was mostly teeth and growls and it excited Thor immensely. He pulled Loki closer, then pinned him against the door, hands above his head as they kissed.

Thor broke it off to breathe and immediately attacked Loki's long neck, sliding his tongue over it and kissing it before sinking his teeth in.

Loki shuddered at the caress.

"No time" Loki muttered "Need you in me…now"

For once, Thor didn't feel like lengthening it, either.

"You have them?" Thor asked, breathless

"Pocket" Loki gasped, pulling one arm around Thor when he let go to search in Loki's pocket.

He groaned when Thor's hand came so close, but didn't touch

"Hurry up"

Thor did. He applied the condom and lubrication needed before roughly turning Loki over, pinning him face first to the door

"Oh" Loki snickered as he felt Thor undo his buckle and lower his trousers "I wasn't wrong, it seems. You _did_ intend to ravish me"

Thor chuckled and closed in, joining his front to Loki's back. He placed his chin on Loki's shoulder.

"Of course" Thor rasped, guiding himself to Loki's entrance "You have made me so insidious it astounds me"

Loki laughed "Such big words, I want to give you a treat"

Thor laughed before biting his ear and surging in.

Loki tensed, throwing his head back "Thor…"

Thor grinned at the noise and snuck one hand around Loki's waist to steady him while the other went between his legs.

"Thor!" Loki gasped and shivered.

Thor didn't relent. He kneaded him and massaged him all the while thrusting into him, till Loki couldn't form any more words, till he begged and finally sobbed for release.

Then they fell back, spent and breathing harshly.

"That was…" Loki gasped "actually nice"

Thor chuckled and turned him till they were face to face, Loki on his chest

"I have far more in store for you, Loki" Thor said "just wait till you get home, I promise you, you wont be able to walk for a week"

Loki chuckled "I'd like to see that"

***

The door had barely closed behind them before Thor found himself trapped against it with Loki's mouth on his own.

Fenrir gave them a scolding glance before running upstairs.

They didn't care.

They stood there, clinging, kissing, arching and moaning before Thor threw Loki on the floor and took him right there, using Loki's own spend as lubrication.

They made it to the stairs before Thor was on him again and once again took him as roughly as Loki wanted him to.

In the hallway, Loki attacked him again, slamming him into the wall before kissing him, using his hands to make him come then left for the bedroom.

Where they were right now.

"Yes! Yes, Oh Thor _Yes_!" Loki screamed as Thor pumped into him from the awkward angle.

He was hanging half over the side of the bed, with only his hips and legs on the soft mattress because Thor was holding him there.

His head hung back, hair touching the floor as ever muscle in his torso disagreed with his backward arch to the ground.

One hand was over his mouth, failing to cover his screams, while the other held Thor's wrist as his hips were grabbed in a vice like grip.

"Harder, Thor!" Loki moaned, tensing himself "Please, make it harder!"

Thor obeyed and rammed into him mercifully, extracting loud gasps and cries as Loki hung before him, bones visible and muscles stretched taut.

"Please!"

Loki's shout echoed in the room and Thor obeyed, rocking into him till he came with a rough jerk of his lithe body.

Thor came a moment later, pulled Loki up like a ragdoll and fell back into the pillows.

They panted for air, sweat glistening on them as they lay side by side

"Amazing…" Loki panted "Simply amazing"

Thor smiled, exhausted, but remained silent.

After he had caught his breath, Thor stood

"I should head out" he said, sitting up "it's going to be dawn soon and I need…"

"Stay"

Thor's head whipped around at the soft command and he stared, eyes wide

"What?"

Loki flushed prettily. He looked at the rumpled bed

"I just meant…" he began consciously "that it's Sunday tomorrow and that you will be here anyway, so…you know, save a trip"

Thor grinned, needing no further invite

"Fine" he said, noticing the glow in Loki as he moved to make space for him.

Thor pulled the cover aside and got in, then lifted them so Loki could get in and lay back against the pillows. He blinked when Loki raised his arm and put it around his shoulders and put his head on Thor's chest.

"But we sleep" Loki ordered "nothing else"

"Fine" Thor said "nothing else"

"Except a kiss" Loki kissed him and as he pulled away, Thor held him back.

It turned into more than a kiss and once more, they lay panting and gasping.

This time, however, Thor simply turned off the lamp and pulled Loki close before closing his eyes and sleeping, ignoring the voiced that berated him.

***

The next morning, Loki was having breakfast when Thor made his appearance.

He trudged downstairs, fully dressed and smiled as he walked over

"Morning"

Loki lowered the paper and swallowed his cereal before answering

"Good morning" he eyed Thor "Leaving?"

"Yes" Thor said, trying his tie around his hand "I have to head on home. We have this stupid brunch thing we do every week"

Loki smirked "Still able to do it after last night's party?"

"Are you kidding?" Thor drawled "the only way I would get out of this would be death"

Loki smirked

"Alright" Thor said "Good bye"

Then before Loki knew it, Thor reached down at kissed his lips like it was the most causal thing in the world "See you"

Loki sat there, frozen, as Thor walked away, leaving the house.

He slapped his forehead.

He should never have let Thor stay last night because that one gesture, that kiss of pure love Thor had unknowingly given him, made ending this affair tomorrow a thousand times harder.

 Thor was halfway through the route home when he suddenly stopped the car, making other drivers honk angrily and call him a dumbass.

He put both his hands on his mouth in revelation as he realized what he had done and what had happened to him

That kiss…

Oh stars…Thor's eyes went wide

He was in love.

*****Now*****

 

**_This house is full of stories we both told_ **

**_These rooms their very stage where they'd unfold_ **

 

Balder was still there when Thor woke. He was going through a book, but he was still there.

Thor turned and looked at him and Balder gave him a small smile

"Are you feeling better?" he asked

Thor looked away, eyes filling again imperceptibly .

God, he was like a girl.

"Hey" Balder said softly "come here"

As big as Thor was, Balder would always be older.

Thor didn't know how, but soon he was in Balder's arms, face hidden in his brother's shoulder.

"It's alright" Balder said, gently touching the back of his head "You're going to be alright"

Thor's hand reached out and fisted in Balder's shirt as another spasm of grief and loss hit him.

Balder held him close, giving him the support he needed as Thor, once again, sobbed into his expensive shirt.

 

**_These walls they whisper secrets and memories thereof_ **

**_But this door no longer leads us to that love_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics by Poets of the Fall


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To protect one's heart, sometimes one makes the most painful mistakes.

It wasn't the alarm that woke him up the next morning.

It was the heavy hand on his shoulder that came from behind, without warning.

Loki turned to look and gasped loudly, scrambling away, eyes wide

"Hey, relax" Svad said, holding up his hands in a placating manner. He watched his husband as Loki lay as far away from him as he could, eyes wide as he watched him

"How…" Loki swallowed "how did you get back?"

Svad smirked humorlessly "Took a cab when you didn't show up. It's five in the evening. You slept through the day"

Loki looked stunned and pushed off the sheets.

Svad's hands stopped him.

Loki felt his heart race as he raised his gaze to Svad's who was leaning over him. He didn't know, but he had gone pale.

"S – Sleipnir…" Loki managed to croak, pulling away as much as he could with Svad's hands on his own

"Fed and taken care of" Svad said, eyeing Loki's mouth "he's downstairs playing with Fenrir. Go, check if you don't believe me"

Loki, whose chest was rising and falling rapidly, nodded "Okay…" he swallowed "just…let me go"

Svad smirked, placed a kiss on Loki's forehead and backed away.

Loki surged out of bed and put as much distance as he could between himself and his husband.

He felt vulnerable in his current dress; a simple thick shirt and black boxers that left little to imagination. He pulled at the hem of his shirt, trying to cover up.

"Um…" Loki began as Svad watched him "Did you have anything to eat?"

"Yes" Svad said, inclining his head "and I made you – dinner, I think because it's so late – it's downstairs so come on when you are ready"

Loki nodded and watched Svad go before running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. He locked it twice and leaned back against it, a hand over his mouth.

_Calm down, you're behind a securely locked door, he won't get you_

Yet…

Then he slid down the door, head in his hands and knees pulled up to his chest and thought.

This was reality, Svad was home and everything was going to go back to the way it was.

Everything was back to normal.

That though hit him harder than anything.

He heard his family downstairs, moving about. He was to his life with his son and husband, with their attention and the days he would share with them…without Thor.

When that thought, that name and that being came into him, Loki could hear his heart break. It shattered in his chest with a pain so terrible it broke him.

No one heard it, no one would, he knew.

Then and only then did Loki permit himself to hide his face in his hands and cry.

 

**_Rise with me now, and we'll walk to the shore_ **

**_We'll look over the waves to the break of day_ **

**_I'll hold your hand, I'll hold you close_ **

**_I'll wipe away your tears, and no one will know_ **

*****Yesterday*****

 

As soon as he heard Thor's car leave, Loki put both his hands over his face and rubbed to calm himself.

Oh God, this was bad.

This was exactly what Loki had wanted to avoid.

Lord helped them both, Thor had fallen for him. He growled and rubbed his fingers against his stubble.

He should stop it right now. He should call Thor and tell him not to come to him anymore that this, whatever it had been, was wonderful but it's over. That's it.

He looked at the cereal that held no more appeal, leaving it for Fenrir, because the dog ate everything. He stood and walked to the living room to see Fenrir lying there, watching him

"What are you looking at?" Loki demanded

The dog merely whined, looking away, as Loki climbed the stairs to break his day.

As he laid out clothes for himself, he began to think about it.

What if he was reading too much into it? It was just a kiss…they had kissed so many times before, why would this make a difference?

Satisfied, slightly, Loki went to turn on the shower.

He had to look at it from another angle; Thor was happy, the brute, for the night and had thanked him…

It didn't mean that he…

Loki shook his head - you know

"Simple gesture, is all" he muttered as he undressed.

People kissed all the time…except when they were asleep. Then the people on the other side of the world get up and do the same thing…

Loki put shampoo in his hair and began to wash…

It was just a kiss, nothing attached to it.

Right?

And suddenly he didn't know.

***

"Thor!"

He turned with the plate of sausages in his hand that he was bringing around to the large table in their backyard.

Sif smiled at him "Your brother's looking for you, he's inside"

"Sure" Thor handed her the plates, a good excuse to avoid his father and went to the backdoor to walk into the kitchen.

"Balder?" he called when he saw only the staff there

"He went upstairs, sir" their cook said

Thor thanked him and went upstairs to find Balder in his room, writing at his desk.

"Hey, what's going on?" Thor asked, walking in

Balder looked at him, a small smile on his face

"Laufey just called"

Thor stopped "And?" he widened his eyes "don't tell me he wants to come to our brunch"

Balder laughed "No, though I do think he has a yearning to"

Thor grinned, walking over "So, what did he say?"

"He said he wants to take up on our offer" Balder was having a hard time containing his excitement "he wants us to take over"

Thor watched his brother close the distance between them

"Do you know what this means?" Balder grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently "Jotunhiem will be gone! We will be the _only_ industry reigning over the country"

"You're scaring me"

Balder laughed, head thrown back "Oh just think, Thor. You and me, heirs to a kingdom, no, an empire! With nothing in our way"

"Seriously, Balder" Thor said, stepping away "You sound like a mad king"

Balder slapped his shoulder "Come on, be proud, brother"

"I think you're doing that enough for the both of us" Thor said "come on, we are all having fun and you are missing out"

Balder waved it aside "Please, what is that compared to our new victory!"

"We haven't won yet"

Thor didn't want to deflate Balder, but the man was getting slightly psychotic in his glee. Hadn't Balder himself said that Laufey could be up to something?

Balder frowned lightly, not knowing why Thor was being slightly pessimistic

"What's wrong?" Balder asked

Thor blinked, "What?"

"You look…" Balder searched for the word "somber"

Thor waved it aside "Nothing, I just didn't get enough sleep last night"

 Balder grinned, wagged his eyebrows "Really?"

"You're so lewd" Thor muttered, shoving him off "now come and enjoy the brunch. I need someone after everyone ditched me"

Balder laughed "You can't be serious. Your party just ended a couple of hours ago. People need to sleep, kid"

"Don't call me that"  

Balder ruffled his hair and grinned at the annoyed noise Thor made

"What?" he shoved Thor "just because you're old doesn't mean you get to be grouchy"

"Excuse me?" Thor raised a brow "I'm old? What does that make you? Dead?"

"Ha ha" Balder rolled his eyes.

One of the things that always got under his skin was being called old and Thor knew that.

"Oh please" Thor continued "Don't day you aren't aware of it. Why, I can already see white hair"

Balder gave him a glare, which was the first warning.

Thor ignored it and squinted "Oh dear, is that hair coming out of your ears?"

Balder lunged then, attacking Thor with a loud war cry.

Thor was ready and both brothers fell to the floor, each trying to get the other into a pin

Thor growled "Come now, try harder, old man!"

Balder snarled and locked Thor's head under his arm, chafing his knuckles painfully into his scalp

"Apologize"

"Never!" Thor pulled his head out and tackled Balder again, trying to pull him into a successful pin

"Give in, old timer" he growled, laughing when Balder failed to dislodge him "I am still better – and younger – than you"

"Really?" Balder laughed "let's put it to the test!"

He jerked Thor off and jumped him, managing to hold him down on his stomach, hands behind his back

"Yield?"

Thor laughed at him "I don't think so"

Before Balder knew it, Thor hooked his ankles under Balder's arms and pulled him back before turning and pinning him firmly

"Give up"

Balder struggled, then collapsed back

"Fine!"

Thor guffawed and leaned down to kiss his forehead

"Bye!"

 "Thor!" he shouted in disgust, wiping his forehead "You are disgusting!"

Laughing, Thor climbed down the stairs and into the living room.

When they exited, Odin gave both his sons a scolding look.

Sif, the only one of his friends that had come, smiled

"Hey, where were you?" she asked

Balder rolled his eyes "This kid wanted a wrestling lesson. I gave it"

"Yes, because that's what old men do" Thor called, dodging the hand that came his way

"Getting slow?"

He ran off, as Balder came for him again, igniting a childish came of 'catch me if you can'.

Frigga laughed when Thor came up behind her and used her as a shield while Balder stood before her, moving left and right to get at Thor.

"What are going to do now, huh?" Thor taunted, mirroring his brother's moves "can't get me with Mom in the way"

"Just a matter of time, brother" Balder swiped with his hand, hoping to smack Thor but the man moved away

Plus he didn't want to hit his mother.

"Don't worry" Sif called, a ladle in her hand "I have your back"

"Aha, fairest maiden!" Thor cried "my mighty shield maiden assists me, vile creature!"

"Actually" Sif said, coming beside Balder "I assist him"

Thor's eyes widened and he abandoned his shield to run for the nearest escape

"Attack!" Balder shouted and they ran after him.

He had managed to reach the swimming pool when Sif caught him and…

"No, no no no no!" Thor cried as he saw Balder spring at him at full speed.

But it was no use

Thor gave a loud shout as Balder tackled him and they both fell into the water.

Thor emerged spluttering, shaking his hair out of his eyes and heard loud laughter.

Sif was doubled over, pointing at him

Balder surfaced and grinned "Still old?"

Thor splashed water at him "Always"

Sif was still doubled over but stopped as Thor came to the ledge. She stepped out of his reach, eyebrow raised.

"Hey, Sif…" his smile was sinister

 "Oh please" she rolled her eyes, watching Balder pull his dripping form out "I'm not that stupid, Thor"

"Of course you aren't" Balder stood beside her "You're just unfortunately positioned.

Her eyes widened but a moment later, Balder scooped her in his arms and threw her screaming form in the water.

Thor was too busy laughing to see Sif emerge then go back in and pull his legs out from under him. He fell with a yelp and Balder dove back in.

The fought around for a long time and only came out when it was getting dark and chilly.

"Alright" Frigga said, hands at her hips "out, all three of you. You will get sick"

"Come on, Ma" Balder said, coming to the edge "the water's great"

"Don't you even think about it" she was out of his reach

Balder looked at something behind her "I wasn't…"

His smile alerted her more than anything else. Her husband couldn't sneak around to save his life.

She heard his quick steps and stayed firmly where she was until Odin was a foot away.

He laughed as he went to tackle her

Frigga side stepped him easily, laughing when Odin squealed before hitting the water.

Frigga fell on her rear, laughing so hard that tears fell from her eyes.

"He probably went straight to the bottom!"

Odin emerged, looked at his wife and shook his head muttering something about 'That woman's hearing…'

Everyone climbed out one by one and Frigga had towels already ready for them.

If the staff saw the entire household enter dripping wet, they didn't say anything.

***

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?" Loki didn't look up from his book, reading glasses perched on his nose, legs curled under him

Sleipnir was lying on the sofa, head on Loki's lap as he played with his Kung Fu Panda in the air

"Do you like Thor?" the boy asked.

Loki blinked, looked down at his boy "What?"

"Do…you…like…Thor?" the boy enunciated, the tipped his head back to look at his father "I like him. He's nice and funny" he looked to his toy again "and he doesn't scare you"

Loki's mouth hung open "What did you say?"

Sleipnir looked at him again "He doesn't scare you. Not like Svad…I don't like him"

Loki took a slow breath, mouth parted. He looked ahead of him, hardly willing to believe he was having this conversation.

"Daddy?" Sleipnir prompted

Loki inhaled deeply "Talk about something else, son"

Sleipnir frowned "Why?"

Loki looked at him "Because I said so"

The boy's eyes narrowed and he grumbled, pointedly looking away.

Loki sighed "Sleipnir…"

The boy sat up and got off the couch.

Loki gaped at him "Sleipnir"

The boy didn't turn at the slightly firmer tone; he kept walking till he reached the stairs.

"Sleipnir, stop" Loki said sternly.

The boy stopped and looked at him

"I wish Thor stayed here" he said rudely "I don't like Svad and I don't like living here."

Loki gasped softly, his face a mask of acute pain, as he watched his child stomp upstairs and slam his door shut.

Loki sighed softly, putting his book aside and propping his chin on his thumb and forefinger on the arms of the couch.

He wasn't surprised; he knew this would happen one day. Sleipnir was far too clever for his own good, he would notice the way Loki flinched or backed away or even watched Svad apprehensively. The boy figured it out, Loki knew he would, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt him.

He could live in a life he didn't want to, but could he make Sleipnir?

It was a question he had asked himself a lot but always put off answering because Sleipnir was too young and didn't know better.

Now he did know better and Loki didn't know what to do.

Soon he was going to get older and wiser and eventually, he would ask questions Loki wouldn't have answers of.

And then…one day, he would learn what Loki had done and who he had killed – and that was going to be his dying day.

Because Sleipnir was going to leave him.

A soft whine broke him from his thoughts and he looked down at Fenrir, who placed his large head on his knees.

Loki rubbed his head, looked into his pale blue eyes "You won't leave me, will you?"

The dog whined and placed his head higher, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the scratching.

Loki smiled down at him "I knew it"

The dog looked at him and lifted his head to lick his hand

"Mutt" Loki said and smiled

There was a knock at the door and Fenrir looked back, dismissed it and placed his head on Loki again.

Loki smiled "I wish. It's probably my stupid brother. Guard"

Fenrir seemed reluctant, but did as he was asked, going on alert and keeping his eye on Loki.

Loki opened the door and his eyes went wide when he realized there was something he had forgotten for today.

"Hey" Thor grinned, walking in.

"Thor!" Loki breathed "You…came"

"Of course I came" he walked over and paused when he saw Fenrir "um…"

"Heel" Loki said, coming up behind Thor.

The dog obeyed and trotted to the kitchen, probably giving them privacy.

"Not going to greet me?" Thor asked, turning Loki to face him.

Loki gave him a small smile "Hello, Thor"

Thor frowned "What's wrong?"

Loki sighed and looked into those beautiful blue eyes.

He knew then that he was lost

He took a deep, breath, pulling his shoulders to try and get out of his grip

"Nothing, I'm just…" Thor didn't let him go. If anything, he held on tighter, his hands sliding down to his uppers arms and holding him there.

"Thor," Loki said, trying to shrug out of his grasp "let go"

"Loki, what is it?" Thor pulled his lightly struggling form in "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Loki sighed and relaxed in his grasp, giving up for the moment in exasperation.

"Nothing is wrong, Odinson, do I have to make it clear you are not welcome here?"

Thor went cold all over, pulling back and looking into Loki's green eyes, his own stunned

"What?"

Loki sneered before he felt his resolve waver.

He needed Thor to leave

"Oh please don't tell me you thought you were welcome after one night of great sex?"

Thor couldn't hide the hurt from his expression.

"You can't mean that" Thor told him "What happened? What's wrong? Talk to me"

Loki shoved him off

"Nothing is wrong, Odinson" he said as harshly as his own heart was shattering, crack by agonizing crack "is it really so hard to believe that I was simply nice to you to spare the awkwardness of an affair ending?"

Thor went pale

Loki laughed "Sentiment…so deluding isn't it? What did you think was going to happen, Odinson? You thought I was going to continue this even after Svad came back? That I was going to _keep_ you?"

Thor flinched

Loki sneered "Oh, you did, didn't you?"

"Loki…"

"I'm called Laufeyson" Loki rasped "Now remember that and get out"

Thor felt his throat constrict

"Loki, why are you doing this?" he asked "this is not you"

"How do you presume to know me? You don't know me and I don't know you" Loki asked, turning away "you were just a great lay. There will be more like you in my life, just because you think otherwise doesn't change it"

Thor felt the color drain from his face

He knew why Loki was doing this, but that didn't take the hurt away from his words.

"Loki, was it Svad?"

Loki froze. He swallowed audibly, suddenly <em>painfully</em> reminded of his reality and how fast it was racing towards him.

He wet his lips but didn't reply

"Loki…?" Thor sounded closer

"Get out…" Loki whispered, pulling his arms around himself "get out, Thor"

_Before I shatter right here, please leave me alone_

He flinched when he felt strong arms come around him.

"It's alright, love" Thor rested his chin on Loki's shoulder "it's okay"

"Step back" Loki commanded, placing his hands on Thor's forearms and pushing "Thor, get lost"

Thor only held him tighter

"It's okay, Loki" he said, refusing to let him loose even as Loki tried pushing him away "I'm right here"

"I know" Loki rasped, pushing "I'm trying to get away, in case you didn't notice"

"I love you, Loki"

Loki froze, just froze, his agonized green gaze fixed on the spot before him. He moaned in despair.

Thor closed his eyes in pain at that sound.

Loki took a loud shuddering breath

"Let me go, Thor…" he pleaded "Please just let me go"

Thor held him tighter, holding is shuddering form

"Never"

Loki placed his hands on his face to hide his broken expression "Please…"

"I will never leave you, my heart" Thor kissed his shoulder "never"

Loki sobbed behind his hands once and went down on his knees, taking Thor with him.

The golden haired man held him close, placing his cheek between Loki's shoulders as the younger man bent over, resting his forearms on his thighs and hiding his face in his hands as he cried soundlessly.

Then Loki looked up and gave a loud, agonizing sob, cursing the fates. Thor simply turned him around and hugged him close, letting him vent out his pain on his shoulder.

Thor held him for a very long time.

***

Thor closed the door behind him two hours after he had come.

Loki had cried for two straight hours and the sight had wrecked Thor utterly.

He felt his own heart break at every despairing sob, every shudder that wracked Loki's body. He felt himself die with every push, every weak shove Loki gave and he lost all his strength when Loki fell asleep in his arms, tears still drying on his face and glasses.

Thor didn't know how, but he had lifted Loki and carried him upstairs to his bedroom before climbing down the stairs and leaving that house.

The drive back home was agonizing, but Thor managed to make it through.

He walked upstairs in a daze before opening his door and walking in.

The second the door closed behind him, Thor collapsed on his knees and shouted to the skies, screaming his agony and at the injustice of the situation.

***

Loki woke when he felt a small form huddle into him.

He lifted his head and looked back to see Sleipnir bury himself into his back and sighed.

He turned over and cradled his son close, minding his head and not waking him. He lay there for a long while, soothing the boy by brushing his hair back from his forehead and humming his lullaby.

He felt drained, empty and frantic.

He needed something to do before he started crying again.

_Oh, Thor..._

Loki pressed a hand over his mouth and closed his eyes as another wave of agony hit him. He squeezed his eyes shut but the tears still fell and his chest hurt.

He took a deep shuddering breath and looked around. Fenrir was watching him carefully, head cocked

"Come here" Loki whispered brokenly and held out a hand

The dog trotted over and Loki pet him.Eyes still shining with tears, Loki touched the dog's face

"I want you to stay here" he commanded in a thick voice "Guard"

The dog went alert and jumped on the bed, sitting attentively.Loki nodded to him and got out of bed, heading for the bathroom.

After washing his face and fixing himself up, he walked back out, slightly more composed than before. He watched his son and pet for a moment before rushing to pick up his keys and jog downstairs.

He didn't hesitate to open the door and leave, unlocking his car and driving away.

He might be broken, but no one should be denied a final good bye.

****

**_You're my sweet trial_ **

****

**_All my vestiges of hope pin wishes upon this_ **

 

He ran a hand through his hair as he drove, watching the traffic scale. Every now and then, he forced thoughts out of his mind.

Thoughts that told him to stay away, that he would regret it .

 

**_To prove I can be right for you and me_ **

****

**_This whole damn controversy will shift its course_ **

 

Loki shut them all up, driving at a sedate pace and trying to speed up at the same time.

He needed this, he wanted this to end beautifully.

 

**_For better or for worse_ **

***

When the buzzer sounded, Thor knew exactly who it was.

He ignored it, wishing him to leave and took another swig from his bottle.

It sounded again, insistently, till he got up and pressed the button

"What?" he snapped, his voice as angry as he

He heard the breath, deep and unsure

"Please?" Loki's gasp sounded

Thor growled but pressed the button, letting him in. He didn't open the door, though and waited by it.

After what seems a life time, he heard the soft hesitant steps approach and still.

When he didn't hear the knock, Thor's anger began to burn inside. He looked through the peephole, seeing Loki stand there, hands uncertainly cradled to his chest.

He waits longer, ten minutes they just stand there, then Thor moved.

Loki flinched as he yanked open the door, uncertainty and confusion on his face. But Thor doesn't give him time.

He grabbed his wrist harshly and jerked him in, banging the door shut and slamming Loki back into it, glaring into his large, apprehensive eyes.

"What do you want?" Thor snapped, not caring when Loki flinched.

"I …" Loki began, looking into his eyes "I want…"

"What?" Thor asked harshly "to hurt me a little more? Throw my love back in my face? I hate to break it to you, Laufeyson, but you already did that!"

Loki swallowed, looking away

He really didn't know what to expect

"Just…" he looked at Thor "I just wanted to say…"

"Say what?" Thor barked "goodbye? You already said that, Laufeyson."

Loki looked away again, realizing it wasn't probably a good idea after all "I should leave"

His hand reached for the door but Thor grabbed it, startling the younger man

"Why did you come here?" the larger man demanded, looking into green eyes "want another 'good lay'?"

Loki closed his eyes in pain and shook his head

"Liar" Thor laughed, leaning in close "That's exactly what you want"

Loki smelled the alcohol on his breath and turned his head away "Thor…"

"Oh" Thor grinned "so it's Thor, now?"

Loki didn't look at him. He wanted him so badly right now, wanted to say good bye in the most perfect way, but this was too much for him to handle right now.

The conflict warred within him and eventually, one won.

"Yes" Loki nodded, looking into Thor's eyes with his tormented ones

Thor sneered "Good. So you should have no qualms about this"

He kissed him then, hard and rough, till his head hit the door behind him.

Loki closed his eyes but didn't pull away. He was shaking badly even as he slowly put his arms around Thor.

Thor pushed into him, crushing him against the door till Loki moaned in pain

He broke off the kiss

"You're hurting me" Loki gasped at the ruthless pressure

"So are you" Thor said against his throat "with every moment you spend here, you hurt me"

"Do you want me to leave?" Loki asked, keeping Thor's head where it was with one hand

"Never" Thor growled and pulled him away from the door and carrying him to his bedroom.

Once there, he deposited him on the bed and looked down at him

"God," he breathed, following Loki down, placing his hands on either side of him and looking into his face "You will be the death of me"

"As you will be mine" Loki said and kissed him.

This time, Thor was gentle.

He gave a moan and melded their bodies together, extracting a long, sad sound from Loki.

"What's wrong?" Thor asked, looking into Loki's eyes and freezing when he saw tears

"Did I hurt you?"

Loki shook his head and put his arms around Thor's neck

"Kiss me"

Thor closed the distance between them and brought their bodies flush against each other. He pushed his hips down to grind against Loki's and they both moaned, Loki breaking off on a sob.

Thor pulled back and saw the tightly closed eyes. Without a word, he kissed them, tasting the salty tears and Loki taking hold of his hands as they framed his face

"I want to remember this" Loki said without opening his eyes

"And you will"

Thor pushed him down on the bed and slowly, gently, began to undress him. Loki didn't hesitate and moved the way Thor wanted him to, doing what he could to help and memorizing the feel of Thor undressing him.

Then Thor pulled back and took off his own clothes.

Then he lay over Loki, looking into those beautiful, tear filled green eyes a moment before he kissed him.

Loki arched against him, unable to resist running his hands over his body, touching his skin.

 

_**I'm here, I'm now, arrived** _

__

_**I fell in to your love, I fell in to your lie eternal** _

 

Thor groaned as he kissed him, feeling his own sorrow mounting.

He refused to let it take over.

They didn't speak this time.

Thor rained feather like kisses on Loki's mouth, letting the man run his hands all over him. He moved to his neck, his shoulder, kissing him so softly it feels like it is killing him. Loki kept crying softly, the noises too small to be heard, but Thor felt them.

Thor kissed him so deeply it felt like Loki was exposed.

He sobbed softly, holding on tighter and Thor kissed him. He lifted his hips, asking for more, asking for his release, to end his pain for now.

 

**_I'm here, I'm now, survived_ **

****

**_I fell in to your love, I fell in to your lie_ **

 

Thor moved, only for a moment, before going over to open his drawer and take out what he needed. He applied what he needed and loomed over Loki, positioning himself and watching the man sob softly.

It tore at his heart and when he realized what Loki was crying about, his own sorrow broke over him.

He took Loki's lips in the softest of kisses and slowly began to enter him. His tears sliding down his face

Loki whimpered and hid his face in the hollow of his neck, taking deep, breaking breaths.

Thor kissed his shoulder, his neck and stopped.

Loki wept softly, he felt the tears on his skin and his own fell down his face. He sniffed softly before moving.

Loki dropped back on the bed and put an arm over his eyes, unable to look.

Thor began to move slowly, looking down at his love and letting his tears fall softly, soundlessly.

Loki couldn't look at him, he just couldn't, not without crying like a child. His chest heaved as he tried controlling his soft sobs and felt Thor's tears fall on him.

A loud sob wracked his body.

Thor was moving so slowly, so gently, it was breaking him.

"Loki" Thor called in a thick voice "Loki, look at me"

Loki didn't. He bit his lip to keep back the sobs and to keep the words that are fighting to come out at bay.

"Loki" Thor's voice was soft, just like his thrusts and broken

Loki didn't move, he couldn't look, just _couldn't_.

"Please…"

 Loki felt his body shudder, his control breaking. He arched against Thor's hands, shaking at every touch and moaning in grief.

Then he removed his arm and finally looked at Thor.

Thor was crying, tears falling down his face and his expression agonized.

It broke him and Loki let out a loud wail.

Thor kissed him so deeply Loki could feel the man's grief. He heard it then, the raw moan that escaped Thor, accented with heartache and anguish.

Loki felt Thor and he felt the soft, sad thrusts he gives and felt his orgasm build in him.

Thor held him tight and hid his face in his shoulder as he cried loudly.

"Loki…" Thor moaned, his voice husky. He sounds absolutely broken

Loki holds onto him, letting the pleasure rise in him, then burn him and eventually he came, digging his nails into Thor's back and sobbing so loudly his throat hurt.

Then he collapsed back and a few moments later, Thor came with a loud cry or pure agony and fell on him, hiding his face in Loki's neck. Loki gently stroked his hair, eyes on the ceiling.

Loki lay there, tears falling and sniffing every now and then.

"Loki" Thor moved, his voice thick with emotion "I lov…"

"Don't" Loki pleaded, fresh tears falling down his face "Please don't say it, Thor."

He swallowed audibly, and thankfully didn't say anything. He just held Loki tighter and closed his eyes.

 

**_If you didn't desire me, my world could never feel more surreal_ **

****

**_Cos it's only you can touch me deep enough to heal_ **

****

**_N' if you didn't inspire me, then on my knees I would fall like rain_ **

****

**_Cos it's only you can calm me with your touch_ **

****

**_Your voice so softly whispering_ **

 

Loki left Thor's house silently, while the man slept and didn't look back. When he drove home, it was near dawn and everything was just as he had left it.

He set his alarm, setting it to wake him for Svad's arrival.

He got in bed and closed his eyes, not knowing that the last thing that came from his lips had been Thor's name.

 

*****Now*****

 

"Now tell me what happened"

Thor looked up from his breakfast; something that Balder was forcing down his throat.

His eyes were still swollen and red rimmed and he had a dull migraine. He was pretty sure it was past noon and a glance at the clock confirmed it.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Thor asked, his voice hoarse. He focused his attention on his breakfast.

Pop tarts.

Oh, how well his brother knew him.

"I should" Balder said, crossing his arms on the table as he sat across his brother "but I won't go. Not until you tell me what happened."

Thor sighed "Nothing happened, I just…"

"Thor"

Balder didn't raise his voice but his tone indicated that he wasn't going to respond well to lies.

Thor looked at him, swallowing loudly.

He opened his mouth to speak

"The truth, Thor" Balder warned "or I will leave"

Thor closed his eyes.

Balder had never said anything he didn't mean. He always proved himself true, capable of carrying out any and every threat he gave.

Thor didn't want him to leave.

He had, once, when Thor had been fifteen and lied about smoking pot.

Balder had made the same threat and Thor had laughed.

He didn't see him for a year after that. It tore him apart and he vowed never to do something to anger Balder that much again, not as long as he lived.

But now…

Now there was more at stake than his parent's anger, than Balder's anger…it was his heart that was breaking and he didn't want anyone to know.

He looked up, his gaze tormented and spoke

"I had an affair" Thor said "and it didn't end well"

Balder's eye brows shot up "An affair? You were crying over an affair…why?"

When Thor looked away, it clicked

"Oh Thor, no" he said, shoulders sagging "please tell me you didn't…"

Thor kept his gaze lowered and Balder sighed, feeling his own heart hurt. He closed his eyes at the pain.

"Thor, who was she?" he asked.

He didn't reply immediately. He looked at his brother and contemplated.

"I can't tell you"

Balder raised an eyebrow "Why not? Was she married?"

Thor bit his lip and nodded

Balder's mouth turned into a firm line

"I thought you knew better than this, Thor" he said "a married woman? Do you know how complicated it can get? What's her name?"

Thor shook his head

"Thor, look at me" Balder commanded

Thor looked up, into his angry eyes

"Who. Was. She?" Balder enunciated every word.

He took a deep breath, looking into his brother's eyes

"Loki. I had an affair with Loki"

"Loki?" Balder frowned in confusion "Who's…"

He broke off, eyes widening as realization dawned. He looked aside, mouth parted as he tried and failed to say something…anything.

He lifted a hand and placed it over his mouth, still trying to digest what Thor had just told him.

He couldn't.

The very thought, the complications, the trouble Thor could get into…

It worried him.

He sat there, mind reeling, for a very long time and Thor watched him carefully.

After a good hour, Balder finally turned to him.

"Have you lost your mind?" he whispered

Thor sighed "Look, I know how bad this is…"

"Do you?" he asked softly "Do you really, Thor? Are you aware of the trouble you can get in? Of all the trouble Svad can cause for you if he found out?"

Thor looked away, swallowing "Balder…"

"And what about the fact that it was your co worker that you…" Balder broke off, shaking his head and putting a hand on his temple.

"Balder, please…"

"Are you gay?" Balder looked at him suddenly

"What? No!" Thor said, flushing

"Then bi?"

Thor gaped at him "Of course not!"

"Then what the hell is this, Thor!?" Balder shouted, standing up

Thor flinched at his sudden rage

"Have you any idea of what you have done!?" Balder asked "how much…"

He broke off suddenly, sitting down and taking a deep breath

"How did it begin?" he asked "Tell me everything and don't you dare lie to me"

***

Thor looked away, playing idly with his mug of coffee while Balder digested everything he'd been told.

He was still sitting across from him, a hand through his hair, eyes firmly on the table before him as he traced a pattern on the surface.

Thor already felt the lump in his throat and relating the entire thing was making it had to breathe.

"So…" Balder said after a very long time

Thor looked up, eyes shining. He looked away again, feeling his pain rise

"Please don't yell at me again"

Balder looked at him at the soft whisper, noting his terribly heartbroken he looked. His eyes were still swollen and he was pretty sure he was holding back his sorrow by determination alone.

Then, when he saw the state his brother was in, truly saw it, Balder had an epiphany.

"You're really in love with him, aren't you?"

Thor looked at him, heard what he said and was bitterly reminded about what he'd lost. He closed his eyes tightly, letting his tears drop.

There was the scraping of a chair and soon, warm arms came around him, holding him.

"It's alright" Balder said, holding him "You cry. I know Father said it's not okay, but let it all out"

And Thor did.

***

"Okay," Balder said, three days later as they both lay in the soft grass "one embarrassing secret you wouldn't tell anyone"

One hand behind his head, Thor sucked on his spoon, thinking. The frozen yogurt tasted wonderful.

"Very well" he licked the last of the dessert from his lips "my favorite color – and don't you dare tell anyone – is fuchsia"

Balder guffawed, bringing his legs to his chest and laughing loud enough that everyone around them in the park, turned to watch.

"Not that funny!" Thor kicked him

Balder laughed harder and Thor hit him again till he shut up

"Alright" he chuckled "alright, I'm sorry"

"Good" Thor said "now tell me yours"

Balder contemplated, lying back down. His blue eyes moved about as he thought.

"Oh, I got it" he said suddenly "one night, and this is many years ago mind you, I went to this club and I saw this woman, who was gorgeous, stunning, in the dim lights, the way she moved and the way she sat. She gave me these scorching looks throughout the time I was there and I was – well, I was interested, leave it at that – so I followed her to the darkest corner of the club…"

"Let me guess" Thor said "she had a boyfriend that caught you"

"Do you want to tell the story?" Balder asked

"No, no, sorry" Thor placated "go on"

Balder rolled his eyes "Anyway, we start making out and she keeps humming in these deep, throaty sighs that I just loved." He took a deep breath "and that's when I run my hand up her leg and find something I wasn't supposed to find there"

Thor frowned, confused, and was about to ask what he meant when he got it.

He gasped loudly, sitting up with a hand over his mouth. He looked down at Balder with wide eyes

"Shit, don't tell me…"

Balder grimaced and hid his face in his hands

"Oh my God!" Thor laughed, throwing his head back "you kissed a ---"

Balder suddenly shot up and placed a hand over his mouth

"Don't say it!" he warned, looking into humor shining eyes

Thor waggled his eye brows and Balder slowly released him, lowering his hand cautiously

"A man" Thor whispered

Balder groaned and fell back, face red

Thor laughed as his brother cursed him, then stomped away.

"Oh, come on!" Thor stood to follow him "it's not that bad! Now you can call yourself my brother!"

Balder ignored him and went to the hotdog stand some yards away

"Balder!" Thor called to his retreating back, watching as he trotted over the jogging track and head onwards

"Oh, for the love off…" Thor broke off, huffing, when someone collided with him painfully, sending them both to the ground.

"Oh, I am so terribly sorry, I …"

Thor turned at that voice, freezing as he looked at the man beside him.

By the looks of it, Loki was just as stunned.

"Th-Thor!" he gasped, scrambling to his feet.

Thor stood, watching those large green eyes

"I…" Loki stuttered "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

Thor just shook his head and turned, walking off and leaving Loki standing there, gaping like a fish.

Balder spared a glance behind him, then did a double take when he saw Loki watching his brother as he came to him.

Balder's eyes went to Thor's face "Problem?"

Thor shook his head, but said nothing, coming up to stand before Balder, firmly keeping his back to Loki.

It hurt too much, just looking at him.

After a while, Loki turned and jogged back the way he came, his pace faster than before.

***

By the time Loki got home, his slight tears had long since vanished and he felt a small percentage better than he had earlier.

He walked into his house and froze when he saw his brother sitting in the living room couch, a beer in hand

Loki swallowed audibly, paling, when he saw Helbindi.

"Brother…" Loki croaked "W-what are you…?"

"Forgot something, Loki?" Helbindi rasped

Loki's eyes widened as he realized what he had forgotten. He took an involuntary step back, mouth open to help him breathe

"No" he lied, looking for an escape "I was just…"

"Just what?" Helbindi stood dangerously "attending parties? Drinking all night?"

Loki backed away as Helbindi advanced on him. His intentions were clear, his gaze angry and Loki gasped when he felt the wall behind him, stopping all escape.

"Oh, you are going to pay today, Loki" Helbindi said "You will…"

He broke off suddenly, when Svad slid before him blocking his path by putting himself between him and Loki. His eyes were angry and narrowed as he watched Helbindi.

"Get out of my way, Svadilfari" Helbindi rasped, looking at the grey haired man in the eyes

"That's enough, Helbindi" Svad hissed, his own stance dangerous as he shielded Loki behind him "get out of here, you've delivered your message"

Helbindi turned a disturbing shade of red "You little…"

"I said" Svad cut in, eyes shining dangerously "get out"

Helbindi growled, took a deep breath and calmed himself. Then he stepped away from Svad and nodded

"Very well" he then gazed at Loki "Two more days, Loki. After that not even your husband can save you"

Loki watched him with narrowed eyes, sliding away as he went to the door and yanked it open.

He slammed it so hard, the room seemed to shake.

Svad glared at the door for a long moment before simply turning around and going back to the study he was previously in.

Loki watched him leave and only then managed to push himself off the wall.

_What the hell had happened?_

He was dying to know, but he didn't want to go to Svad right now – not until he had to. So, he went upstairs to kiss Sleipnir on the head as he played, take a quick shower and come back down to start dinner.

He paused when he saw that dinner was already prepared, the table already set and kitchen spotless.

He frowned, looking behind him to see if Svad was there; he wasn't, so Loki had no choice but to go back upstairs and play with his son.

Sleipnir looked up when he walked in and grinned "Daddy, paint with me"

Loki smiled, with slight difficulty before sitting down "Of course"

Sleipnir cheered happily as he father joined him "Daddy, did you see the present?"

Loki frowned as he lifted paper from the pile Sleipnir had "What present?"

"On your bed, silly" Sleipnir said, standing and running to Loki's bedroom.

Brow furrowed, Loki stood and followed.

"There!" Sleipnir pointed to a large gift wrapped in green paper "open it!"

Utterly confused, Loki walked over and picked it up. It felt heavy.

Sitting down, he slid it into his lap, waiting while Sleipnir sat beside him before slowly opening it. His eyes widened when he saw the large, highly expensive art kit before him.

It was one of the best companies in the country and seemed to glitter.

The watercolors, the paint brushes, sable hair, the palette, the collapsible easel, it made Loki's jaw drop.

"Who…?" he choked

"Svad" Sleipnir shrugged "he got me something, too"

Loki watched, stunned, as Sleipnir ran to his room and brought back a large, stuffed horse with 'Sleipnir' embroidered on its grey belly.

"Do you like it?" the boy asked and pointed to the belly "it's mine"

Loki forced a smile "It's lovely"

The boy grinned at the verdict, glad that he got to keep it and waddled off with the toy almost as big as he was.

Loki bit his lip, his brain still digesting the fact that Svad had just bought him the best gift he would probably ever get.

Sleipnir came bounding back "He got you something else, too, but I can't tell you what"

Loki looked at him, surprised "What?"

He smiled then his face went blank "It's a surprise"

Loki was reeling; he didn't understand what was happening, why Svad was suddenly so nice to him.

It had started when he had returned.

He had made Loki dinner, then refused to let him clean. After that he had made the bed, dusted around and announced that he would be sleeping in the guest room so that Sleipnir could stay with him.

The next morning, breakfast was ready and made; Loki's favorite and Svad had gone off to work with a note explaining he had stuff waiting for him at the office. He'd called at lunch time, asked Loki not to make anything and taken them both to a fancy lunch before dropping them back and heading to work again.

He'd returned, made dinner and repeated the previous night's routine.

The next morning had been the same and so was this.

The presents were new, however, but Loki knew him better.

He was up to something and he didn't trust him in the least.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Sleipnir asked, touching his arm

Loki smiled at him "Nothing, kitten" he put the present aside and pulled his boy into his lap "why don't you brush my hair?"

Sleipnir gasped in delight and scrambled off his lap to get a brush. Loki slid to the floor and waited for his son to begin and was soon the proud new owner of three pony tails.

He shook his head, waving them in the air and Sleipnir giggled loudly, falling on his back and pointing at his father.

"Daddy, give me a piggy back ride" he commanded after his laughter had subsided

"Okay, sweetheart" Loki stood, pulled the bands out of his hair, ran a brush through them before turning back to his son "Come on"

Sleipnir jumped on his back and Loki held his legs firmly before carrying him downstairs.

They wrestled in the living room for a while before Loki allowed himself to be defeated.

"Give up?"

Loki bit his lip, thinking about it "No"

Sleipnir narrowed his eyes "Really?"

He poked Loki's middle, making his father jerk, laughing

"Okay, okay, I give up" Loki snickered.

"Good" Sleipnir reached down and kissed his mouth "Now I'm hungry"

Loki rolled his eyes "When are you not hungry, you little fatty?"

Sleipnir gasped comically and fell off his father like he had seen a certain blonde do

"I'm dead"

Loki laughed loudly before picking his son up, throwing him over his shoulder and walking to the kitchen for dinner.

It was pasta, and it was good.

Both father and son made faces at each other, joked and laughed about before Loki announced it was bed time.

Sleipnir groaned, but took it like a champion and eventually, Loki forced him into the bathtub.

"So" Loki said as he washed Sleipnir's hair "what did you do while I was gone?"

Sleipnir shrugged "I was in my room, I played with Sleipnir and then I read a book"

"Read a book?" Loki asked, "which one?"

"Um…" Sleipnir thought "Hans…el and…"

"Hansel and Gretel?" Loki asked, knowing that Sleipnir's definition of reading was looking at pictures and making up his own story

"Yes" Sleipnir said

"So what happens in the story?" Loki asked

"Um…" Sleipnir splashed some water "there were a boy and girl and they go to a candy house. Then their grandma feels cold and they push her in the heater"

Loki couldn't help but grin "Really? What is the house like?"

"Chocolate!" the boy yelled happily "can I have one?"

"The chocolate or the house?"

"Both"

Loki rinsed his head and began taking the shampoo out "Well, you can't have a chocolate house, it will melt"

Sleipnir thought about it "Then I will take it in the freezer"

Loki shook his head "A house can't fit in the freezer"

"Yes it can" Sleipnir said "it will hold its breath"

"That doesn't work" Loki said

"It worked for you, Daddy"

Loki gaped, looking over to his son's face.

The boy merely smiled, happy at his victory

***

Once Sleipnir was in bed, Loki decided to read a little.

He looked around for his book and glasses and found them missing.

Strange, he always kept them on his bedside table. Unless he was reading downstairs? He padded downstairs barefoot and looked in both the living rooms. There were toys there, but not his things. He was just going back up when he realized something and paused.

He'd taken them into the study that early morning. The morning had been far too tempting for him.

He leaned back to see the study light still on…which meant Svad was still working.

Damn it.

Loki thought about leaving his reading and avoiding the man, but his pride didn't allow it.

He wasn't a coward.

So, sighing loudly, he knocked on the study door once before entering.

Svad was there, so were his book and glasses. But Loki didn't see them. His eyes went straight to Svad who had placed his head on the desk, fast asleep.

Loki bit his lip, walked on tip toes to go to his book, giving his husband a glance every now and then.

The man didn't wake and Loki got what he came for before tip toeing back out.

He went to the west lounge, where Sleipnir's toys were still scattered and put the book on the coffee table before curling up on the couch and putting on his glasses.

Then he relaxed and picked up his book again, ready to read.

He didn't move for three hours.

When Loki finally exited the world of his novel, he realized it was past one.

Reluctantly marking his book, he pushed his glasses up his head and rubbed his face. He didn't really want to sleep right now, but he had to get Sleipnir's school supplies in the morning and he wanted that done quickly.

Then he would probably buy his son a few treats just to take his mind of going back to school.

Fortunately, he didn't have to worry about that teacher of his anymore.

That woman had long since learnt her lesson and wouldn't hurt his son again.

Exhaling loudly, Loki grabbed his book and started upstairs.

He paused once more when he saw the study was still in use. He bit his lip, thinking of just leaving Svad to his own devices, but something like curiosity won out and he went to investigate.

The man was still sleeping.

Or was he dead? He hadn't moved from that spot in all those hours and Loki wasn't sure if his chest was moving or not.

So he carefully went over and stood a few feet away from him

"Svad?"

There was no response. Loki even held his breath to see if he was breathing or not. He didn't hear anything.

"Svad?" he asked, louder this time.

He took a few steps forward and called him again but received no response.

Soon, Loki was beside him, behind the desk, book clutched to his chest as he called him once more

"Svad, wake up" he called "unless you're dead"

No response.

Slowly, Loki reached out and gently touched his shoulder

Svad shot up with a loud rumble and Loki jumped back, hitting the wall and dropping his book on the ground, his glasses on his nose.

Svad looked behind him, confused "Loki?"

Loki nodded "You were asleep, I was just…"

Svad waved a hand "Forget it."

He rubbed his face to get rid of the sleep "What time is it?"

"Nearly two" Loki calmed his wildly beating heart "Did you…did you even move from here?"

Svad scoffed "Not that I recall. I may have sleep walked, but I doubt it"

Loki nodded and looked at his book a moment before Svad. He leaned forward to pick it up but the other man was faster.

Loki pulled his hand back, watching as Svad lifted his book and stood, looking down at Loki.

_Oh, this was such a stupid idea_ … Loki thought as he watched his husband.

Svad was going to take him tonight, maybe even now.

He would just throw Loki on the desk or bend him over it and…

But Svad simply held out the book to Loki, waiting till the younger man took it before walking off, leaving the study.

Loki exhaled in relief and followed, intending to go upstairs.

"Do you mind…?" Svad called from the kitchen the moment Loki stepped on the first stair "there is something we need to discuss"

Oh, so many possibilities ran through Loki's mind.

His deliberate lack of gratitude towards Svad, the reason why Helbindi was here, why Helbindi was here, what had Svad done in San Ramon?

Or maybe

Loki went cold

Maybe he found out about his affair.

He swallowed audibly. If that was the case, Loki was truly screwed.

Svad probably had a feeling Loki had cheated. The man wasn't stupid, he knew, but he hadn't said anything.

This time, Loki wasn't so sure. It was clear Svad wanted Thor – or did when he'd left for a week – and wouldn't take kindly to Loki's betrayal.

Loki shuddered, already thinking of the beating he would get.

He walked to the kitchen slowly, just in time to see Svad put the pasta in the microwave oven and turn it on

"Are you hungry?" he asked when he saw Loki

Loki shook his head "No, thank you. What did you want to talk about?"

"Sit" Svad said, not harshly more like a suggestion

So Loki sat on the farthest chair, near the closest exit

"Helbindi is a bastard" Svad asked, leaning his hip against the counter beside the microwave "Did you know that?"

"The literal meaning or the insult?" Loki asked causally

"Insult" Svad replied, turning when the microwave screeched.

He pulled out his food and sat at the other side of the table, away from Loki

"He came here to tell me you failed to deliver on a deal" Svad forked up some food and popped it into his mouth, grimacing when it was too hot and opening his mouth before covering it with his hand

"Yes" Loki said, leaning back and crossing his arms "he wanted me to…"

"I know, I saw the file" Svad had watery eyes because the food had been scalding.

Loki didn't sympathize

"And he came to tell me I was off the case" he took a smaller bite now, blowing over it.

Loki stared at him "What?"

Svad nodded "Apparently I wasn't fast enough and they needed someone with your skills"

"But I taught you everything so I would stay back" Loki said

"I know" Svad said "but they want your computer skills. According to him, the student never surpasses the teacher and he needs the teacher's unparalleled skills for this. Did you already agree?"

Loki felt his color fade and looked away, painfully reminded of his he had 'agreed'.

Svad caught his look and a cold anger settled on his features

"That son of a bitch…"

"Svad…" Loki said flatly, tying to calm him

"Did he…?" Svad asked, eyes angry

"No" Loki looked at the table, shaking his head "he tried to, he…he threw me on the floor and…"

Svad paled

"But Fenrir was there" Loki smiled softly "he bit him"

Svad blinked "What?"

Loki looked at him, feeling slightly at ease "Right on the ass"

Svad smiled slowly and went back to his food "Thank God for that dog, then"

Loki nodded noncommittally

There was a short silence

"So, will you do it?" Svad asked after a while

Loki shrugged "I don't have a choice, do I?"

Svad looked at him and bit his lip

"Actually…" he stood

Loki looked up, startled when Svad stood, but relaxed when the man only went to the hall and returned a couple of moments later

"Here"

Loki looked at the envelope Svad held out. Warily, eyeing him the whole time, he took it and looked inside.

There was a pair of CD's there.

"What are these?" Loki pulled them out to examine

"These things" Svad pointed to them and sat back in his seat "are the sole secret of Stark's success. One of these babies can hold enough information for an entire office, it has more memory than a super computer and all you have to do to make it work, is click it"

Loki frowned "Where are you going with this?"

"I put one of these in the mainframe" Svad said and it will absorb all the information of an entire industry, everything, from the ledgers, to the programs, stocks, everything. Then it will crash their servers and effectively render them obsolete."

Loki looked at him in understanding "You want me to…?"

"Or I can" Svad said "it will save you all the hard typing and hunching over a desk. Just click on the window this CD opens and it does all the magic. No worries. It gives it back just as fast, no side effects"

"How did you get this?" Loki asked

Svad shrugged "Lifted them from Stark's office. He has thousands of these, so he wont notice"

"What if he does?" Loki asked

"Then I will deny it" Svad splayed his arms "It's rather simple, sweetheart, he thinks too highly of me. He won't suspect me. So" he sat forward, hands on the table "What say you? Do you want me to do it?"

Loki looked at him suspiciously "Why?"

Svad shrugged "I have a lot to make up for, leave it at that. Now…" he stood "do you take the offer or not?"

Loki looked at him, then back at the CD

No, he didn't trust Svad

"I think I will handle this" Loki said, putting the CD's back "Just get me into the building."

***

Thor came to work the next morning, just to distract himself.

Balder had helped him through the worst of it and he was feeling better, much better.

He didn't cry every time he thought of Loki.

That was what he was thinking about, his 'recovery', when he walked to his floor a moment later.

The elevator doors opened and Thor stepped out, smiling at everyone and nodding at their greetings.

He was content, especially when he saw Balder salute him from his desk.

He went to his office and opened the doors to get work started. He sat at his desk, his spirit on cloud nine as he typed responses, played soft music and looked through footage Heimdall had given him.

He spotted a few Jotun spies but nothing else – nothing incriminating. They looked like normal employees and only Thor knew who they were.

Balder did, as well, but the man had other things on his plate so Thor was given the task of looking for these spies and teaching them a lesson.

How, he didn't know. He had suggested using their 'criminal connections' because he was 'Don Corleone' and Balder was 'Sunny', but that only sparked an argument about how he _wasn't_ the Godfather and how Balder was.

It wasn't one of their brighter moments.

He was going through his responses when there was a knock on his door.

His new assistant stuck her head in and smiled

"Your brother had ordered a meeting" she told him "Mr. Stark is here and he says he needs to talk to you"

"Thank you" Thor nodded before saving is draft and standing up.

He pulled on the lapels of his suit and went to the meeting room.

He smiled at his brother, at Tony and froze when he saw Svad.

The man was typing on his phone and hadn't seen Thor yet.

This was the first time he's seen him since he returned.

And Thor wasn't prepared for the white hot rage that went through him.

"Thor?" Tony asked when he saw Thor glaring death at Svad

Thor ignored him and Balder when the older man tried getting his attention. He just glared at Svad.

Then Svad looked up from his phone and his face split into a grin

"Thor!" he walked over

That was as far as he got.

Thor suddenly strode forward, his mind made up and pulled back to punch Svad across the face, sending him sprawling back

"Thor!" Balder gasped, running forward

Thor let him pass, then Tony and spun on his heel to leave.

He noticed the horrified stares of his brother and friend on him but he didn't care.

He strode out of the meeting room and out of the top floor, then out of the building, screeching his car, making it as furious as he was as he tore down the streets.

Consequences be damned, _this_ was the best moment in his week so far.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected and yet not so much

When the sun rose the next morning, it was as bright as Thor's smile.

He had just woken up, like they did in the movies, where one woke with the sunrise. He stretched, that ridiculous smile on his face, and sat up.

He went to Mjolnir, giving the dog a gentle kick to wake him and all but skipped to the kitchen.

He whistled as he poured himself coffee and managed not to click his heels together.

His dog came over, whining low in his throat, obviously cursing his master for waking him up so soon. Apparently, Mjolnir was not a morning – person? – dog.

Thor smiled at him and went to get him his dog biscuit. The present was accepted, but he wasn't forgiven.

Rolling his eyes, Thor gripped his coffee, added sugar and went to the couch nearest the window to watch New York awaken.

He smiled, then grinned.

He couldn't help it. For once in his life, he was proud of himself.

 That punch he'd delivered was one of his best moments..

The look of that bastard's face was priceless and so satisfying that Thor had to hold back from punching him again.

Even after Balder had gone at him like a man possessed, Thor didn't regret it.

Out of everyone, Balder had been the only one who had known the _real_ reason Thor had punched him and he wasn't about to let him get away with it.

He had brought up a few very good points, though, Thor had to admit.

Thor didn't want people investigating him, he didn't want his reputation tarnished, true, Svad had deserved it, but that didn't give Thor the freedom to punch him out of the blue.

"You should have been stealthier, you idiot!" Balder had scolded "waited in an alley, worn a mask or a hood. Then you could have beaten the crap out of him without having him know what happened. It could have been a mugger, Thor, it didn't have to be _you_. Now he knows…God! Do you have any idea how many lies I had to tell him? I told him I dared you to do that! Jesus, you are a moron!"

Thor had laughed when Balder was done and soon, reluctantly, Balder had joined in.

"Though I swear, the look on his face…"

Thor chuckled as Balder reenacted the whole thing, complete with dramatic effects, exaggerated every time.

Thor laughed now, sipping his coffee and waiting for the loss to kick in.

It did, slightly less than last time and he stepped on it, fading it till it was nothing more than a dull pain in his heart.

Last night, he had felt terrible.

He had been cleaning his close and came upon Loki's clothes.

The elegant clothes he had forgotten here when he'd been caught in the rain. The night Thor had taken that ridiculous cake to him.

That had hurt him more than he'd thought and he'd taken the shirt, trousers, coat and jacket and stuffed them deep into his closet.

Then he had gotten himself drunk and fallen into a dreamless sleep.

Which was probably why he felt so high right now.

He had curled one leg under him and swung the other casually, waiting for his alarm to signal he had to get dressed and get to work.

He cherished seeing Svad's face.

***

Loki came down, sleep rumpled and slightly grumpy.

He paused in the hall when he saw Svad sitting on the couch, glaring death at the window. This was odd because the man was supposed to be at work.

"Svad?" Loki asked "What are you…?"

Loki broke off, gaping when Svad turned to him, showing him the dark bruise on his eye

_How does that feel, asshole? Not that good right?_

"What happened?" Loki asked coming forward

Svad glared at him "Nothing happened"

He pulled back when Loki made to touch it

"Don't touch it," he snapped "it hurts"

Loki stepped back, putting the back of his fingers to his mouth to stop his smile "What…erm…did you get into a bar fight?"

Svad slit his eyes, letting Loki know he was aware of his amusement

"Thor hit me"

Loki's humor vanished and he lost the blood from his face

"W-what?"

Svad hadn't noticed his pallor "Thor. From work? You met him, remember? It was the night…"

He broke off and when he spoke again, his voice was a rasp "You met him"

Loki pretended to think "Oh, yes. I think I did…blonde?"

Svad nodded "Anyway, he just walked up to me and…" he punched the air half heartedly "Out of the blue. His brother said it was a dare but I don't believe him. I think I know the real reason he hit me"

Loki looked around for sharp things Svad could beat him with. There was that damned poker again, but it was too far and Loki would run while Svad went for it.

He could use his hands, anyway.

"The trip" Svad said suddenly, oblivious to Loki's discomfort "obviously, Thor had a feeling that I was hiding something. I mean, I know half those spies that were there…I just think he had a feeling and went with it"

Loki relaxed, exhaled deeply, soundlessly

"I don't understand what you are talking about" Loki feigned confusion

Svad clicked his tongue in annoyance "Never mind. I'll tell you when I get back. Damn it, and things were going to well"

Loki didn't comment

"Anyway" Svad stood, prompting Loki to get out of reach "I'll pick you up for lunch. Where do you feel like going?"

"Svad, you don't have to…"

"Yes" Svad said somberly "I do"

Loki blinked at the strange tone.

What had gotten into him? He was behaving like the Svad he'd liked so many years ago…the one he'd lost

"Erm…" Loki swallowed at the wayward thought "Perhaps somewhere Sleipnir might like?"

Svad nodded and gave him a small smile "That's perfect"

He raised a hand to touch Loki's face but halted when Loki flinched, cringing from him. He bit his lip and lowered his hand

"I'm so sorry…"

It was a breath, not even a whisper, and Loki almost missed it.

Then Svad turned, lifted his briefcase from its place by the door and left without a backwards glance.

Okay, so this was the strangest morning Loki had ever been through.

Shrugging and locking it in memory, Loki went to start his day, beginning with taking Sleipnir shopping for supplies.

***

Thor looked him, his smile sinister when he saw Balder walking into his office opposite Thor's with Svad in tow. He watched them both as Balder nodded to his assistant and led Svad in, muttering something that Thor couldn't make out.

His gaze was focused on Svad and Thor once more wanted to hurt him.

The feeling was delightful, sadistic and Thor loved it.

It didn't wan as he watched with a look one could associate with the many murders that roamed about the city. Only when the door closed, did Thor lower his gaze and once more focus on the spreadsheet before him.

The feeling of revenge and a desire to hurt hadn't released its hold on him and Thor began to think of different ways he could kill Svad.

Throwing him off a building seemed to quick a death, as did electrocuting him.

Perhaps he could hang him from the rafters by his intestines.

Or he could throw him to a starving tiger.

Yes, the last one did have its appeal. It made Thor grin even more as he thought about it.

Thor went back to his work with increased fervor, looking through the information Clint had sent him.

He had asked for a specific detail, one that showed him where Svad went on his days off, what he did, and Thor didn't like it.

The man was meeting with someone who looked extremely familiar, though Thor couldn't get his name.

Clint didn't know, saying he wasn't close enough to hear, only to take these few pictures.

When asked where he had taken the pictures, it was discovered it was a random rendezvous point and he could have either tailed Svad or the man he met. He couldn't have done both and Thor didn't mind.

He would show the picture to Balder. The man had an excellent memory and would recognize this person.

He put the photo aside and went through the file Clint had attached.

According to this, Svad had been a slow developer in his university, coming in a year late but managing to catch up well.

His only fault, it seemed, was that he was on the phone – all the time. He either texted or called, which left teachers angry and him thrown out of most of his classes.

It didn't matter, however, because he still excelled and found himself on top.

Then he disappeared for a few years only to surface again, with Tony. And the rest was history.

Thor scratched his hair as he put the file away, ready to get back to his work.

His phone buzzed

"A Miss Angrboda here to see you, Mr. Odinson, she says you've met"

Thor had stopped listening after that name hit him but paid attention once more when she said they'd met.

"Um, I don't think I know anyone with that name. Tell her…"

"It's Angie" another familiar voice said "remember me now?"

Oh, he did.

And he gaped at the phone "Angie?"

"Oh, for the love of God"

There was a flurry of movement outside his door and his assistant yelped, then Angie was standing in his door frame

"You got a minute?" she asked "we need to talk"

"Actually, I was…" Thor began

"Good" she walked in, closing the door behind her

Thor watched her, eyebrows raised at her petulance, as she simply walked over and sat opposite him.

She smiled at him innocently, as if she hadn't just barged into his office and forced him to keep her as a guest.

"So" Thor looked at her "what brings you here this fine morning?"

"It's afternoon, you jackass" she said "and I'm here on business"

Thor blinked at the insult "Well, glad to see you started things so politely, then"

"Oh get off your high horse" she said, crossing her arms "you wanted to kill me the moment you saw me. Don't bother denying it; I could see the murder in your eyes"

Thor didn't know what to say but that didn't stop his blush

She smiled "See? Now can we talk?"

She had a Brooklyn accent, 'twak' instead of 'talk'. 

"I thought that's what we were doing" Thor said "however, I find myself asking if you would like anything to eat or drink?"

She made to deny it but stopped and tipped her head

"Yeah, sure" she said "get me a coffee…and a chocolate cupcake"

'Cwaufee'

Thor smiled "Very well"

He pressed his buzzer and told his assistant to get what Angie wanted

"Now" he sat back "how may I help you?"

"You can start by telling me how long you and Loki have been sleeping together"

Thor felt the color drain from his face.

She noticed, naturally because she waved a hand

"Oh please" she said "if I wanted people to know, I would have told already, Jeez, what's the matter with you?"

"You…" he swallowed heavily "how did you know?"

She rolled her eyes "Are you serious? The way you were glaring at me, it was obvious even if you hadn't stared at him throughout the afternoon. Then Loki calls all of a sudden and says I can keep Sleipnir? He may be many things, but he doesn't share." She shrugged "so, I figured it out."

Thor couldn't speak

Angie smiled at him "Of course, what really confirmed it was that Loki pocket dialed my number one night. Christ, I could hear everything 'Thor, yes, harder, please!'"

Thor made a choked noise

She winked at him "Are you really that good?"

Thor blushed so badly he needed a drink of water. He got one, using it to compose himself.

"What do you want?" he asked, keeping his back to her

She shrugged "As single mother to Loki's child, I really only want one thing"

Thor grinned bitterly and turned "Money"

She raised a finger "Surprisingly no."

Thor sat down and watched her

"I have my share of 'financiers'" she grinned, cocked her head "so no worry there"

The way she sat, Thor found her stunning. No wonder she had so many…investors.

"Then what?" Thor sipped his water

The door opened then, allowing his assistant in

Angie gave her a smile and waited till she left before turning to Thor, one hand behind her on the chair while it played with her hair while the other held her coffee

"Well, you can answer my question first" she said, took a sip and grimaced "You got sugar?"

Thor nodded and went to get the desired item. He handed it to her and watched as she put in three cubes, tasted, then put another

"Alright" Thor, against his will, started to like her "Five days before we met" he gestured to himself and her "Loki offered an affair, I took it. We – uh – ended it after a week"

"Hmm" she sipped her coffee "interesting"

Thor frowned "Why?"

"Loki doesn't do back to back. More of a one night stand guy" she leaned forward and broke off a piece of her muffin. When she liked it, she raised it to Thor with a nod

He waved a hand in thanks "No, thank you"

She shrugged and took a bite "He has affairs, naturally he does he has more libido than all of New York combined" she smirked when Thor got embarrassed " but he only takes women. I was – am – curious about you. And about why he never told me"

"He tells you everything?" Thor asked

"Almost" she said "I'm the only friend that stuck around long after…"

She suddenly broke off and looked at her coffee again

"Why did you break it off?" she asked, leaning back in her seat

Thor ignored the hidden information and took a deep breath

"He didn't want…" he swallowed "he didn't want to continue"

She looked at him, amber eyes boring into blue "But you did…"

It wasn't a question.

Thor looked away

"Oh honey" she said, her face becoming sad "you fell for him, didn't you?"

Thor licked his lips and ran a hand over his mouth "Can we not talk about this? What was it you really wanted?"

She sat back and honored his wishes. She took a deep breath

"You must swear" she looked directly at him "that whatever I tell you, will not get back to Loki. He must not know I told you, understand?"

Thor blinked and started to nod

She extended a hand, finger raised "Only if you mean it"

Thor smirked "I mean it. Now what do you wish to tell me?"

She still seemed a bit uncertain and bit her lip. Then she looked behind her to the door and gestured to his phone

"Your assistant can't hear me can she?"

Thor shook his head

"Good" she sat back again and hunched over slightly.

When she didn't speak for five minutes, Thor gently prompted her

"Angie?"

She looked at him and sighed, holding her coffee in both hands

"He's in love with you, Thor" she told him, her eyes large and sad

Thor reeled as if she'd hit him.

His ground shook and the room looked like it was spinning

"He pines for you everyday" she continued everyday "he tries to hide it, but I can see it. It's breaking him and if you don't do something soon…"

Thor just stared at her, once again knocked speechless

"I know this is too much to take but…" she licked her lips "he…he has had a hard life, tougher than you and I can possibly imagine, and this – you – can be the best thing that ever happened to him. Please, don't let him ruin it"

"Why are you telling me this?" Thor rasped "What do want from me?"

"Go to him" she nearly pleaded "go to him and ask him to come back because…"

"He left me" Thor cut in "I never wanted it to end, he broke it off"

"To save his heart, don't you see?" Angie looked right in his eyes "he is terrified, Thor, he can't think straight…"

Thor shook his head, moving up in his chair, looking away.

He couldn't. He couldn't risk his heart again, he couldn't go through the hell he was still trying to get from again. He just couldn't

"No…" he said softly

"Thor, look at me" she told him "Please, look at me"

Slowly, he turned his head to look at her, heart racing.

"I have seen him go through the worst in his life" she said, her voice thick "even before we slept together, I knew him. I watched him wither and die every day and I hoped it would get better. Then he went off and married that…" she growled "he beats him, Thor. Did you know that? He hits him with…with…with belts and iron pokers and whatever the hell he pleases"

Thor closed his eyes and looked away again.

He didn't want to know, didn't want to hear this.

"And Loki takes it" she said, eyes shining "because he thinks he deserves it. He…"

Angie broke off again.

She stayed silent for a long time, picking at her cupcake.

"He made mistakes" Angie said after a while "everyone makes mistakes. They don't go through what he is going through."

Thor looked back after inhaling deeply

"What mistakes?" he asked after a while

Angie looked at him with bright eyes. She shook her head slowly

"I don't think I have the right…"

"You didn't have the right to tell me half the things you just did. You didn't have the right to barge in here and tell me that he was in love with me" Thor cut in brutally "I was trying to get over him, trying to forget it but you brought it all back. So don't tell me you don't have a right to tell me this."

Angie blinked and lowered her eyes

"You have no idea what I went through" Thor rasped, leaning forward "how broken he left me. I was getting better and now…"

Thor broke off, taking a calming breath

"So tell me" he said calmly "what happened"

She looked at him and chewed her lips thoughtfully.

Then Angie took a deep breath and spoke

"It was years ago. Loki was fifteen. He had been taken in by his father, who had abandoned him in an orphanage years ago, and he lived there for three years back then. His mother had died giving birth to him so, Daddy naturally threw him away. Until he realized Loki's potential and brought him back" she looked at him "I won't give names or professions, so don't ask me that"

Thor nodded but didn't say. He simply reached out and took some cupcake

"Loki wasn't happy there. He had his half brothers and being the result of a one night stand, they didn't take kindly to him. He was bullied a lot so he stayed out of the house. One day, he just ran away, vowing to never look back"

She stopped, pulling her coffee up and sipping it

"That's how he found trouble.

"One day, after spending three days on the streets, stealing and hiding, Loki came upon a man. He seemed nice and wanted to help Loki. He took him to a small bar and gave him food, told him he could trust him but Loki was too clever. He knew what the man was doing but that didn't stop him from taking up on his offer"

Angie paused when she saw the pain in Thor's eyes

"There is a club" she went on "a strip club"

Thor closed his eyes

Angie skipped over what would disturb him "He worked there till he was eighteen and made enough money to pay for his freedom." She sipped her coffee "his handler agreed, but Loki had already been booked for a bachelor party and he had to do it as his last job."

Angie put her coffee on Thor's desk and picked up her cupcake

"It went well, it was a drunk gay bachelor party, until the end" she went on "One of the men, there were twenty, he was a friend of the groom and he wore this…" she waved a hand over her face "mask. He took a liking to Loki and Loki wanted a hefty tip, so he gave him a lap dance, danced all over him and got him…well…interested enough

"So this man pulled Loki in, gave him about a thousand dollars and told him to dance the way he wanted. Loki pocketed the money and danced, he was used to it, it wasn't a big deal. Until the man grabbed a gun from the groom and told Loki to play with it, make it…hot.

"Again, Loki did" she took a shuddering breath "and everything went to hell"

Thor felt his heart racing and he swallowed audibly

"Loki…" she broke off, started again "he accidentally set it off"

Thor closed his eyes and let out the breath he was holding

"At the same time the groom's young brother walked in to see what was going on" Angie inhaled loudly, eyes tearing up "he was shot through the head"

Thor put a hand to his mouth.

"In the panic that ensued, Loki was…" Angie breathed deeply "that masked man took him, hid him in his car and took him away from the crime scene."

Thor was shaking now

"He took him to an apartment, gave him clothes, calmed him down" Angie said, her voice hardening "then he took off his mask"

Thor looked at her in dread

"It was Loki's brother"

Thor gasped loudly

She nodded "You cannot imagine what Loki went through after that…what happened to him. He lost all his confidence, everything that made him Loki. He became a drone after he found out he'd killed the boy and gotten away with it."

"Anyway, Loki's father, God damn him to hell, stepped in. He talked to the family, gave them money and basically told them he would deal with it. But the family wasn't listening. They wanted blood, they wanted revenge and they wanted Loki to pay. So they came up with an idea"

Thor watched, listened and dreaded

"The groom was to have his revenge" she said "and he did it in the most terrible way possible."

Thor looked away

"He married Loki"

It took Thor a few moments to hear her and a few more to understand what she'd said.

Slowly, his horror building with every second, he glanced at her. His face was ghostly white and his hands were shaking

"Svad?"

Angie looked to the ground, nodding "Yes, Svad"

Thor put a hand to his head, feeling dizzy

"According to their fathers" Angie said "it was the best punishment"

"But Svad was an orphan" Thor said "I had him checked out"

"His past is similar to Loki's" she said "he lived with his father and brother after he ran from the orphanage and tracked them down. His brother was wanted, Svad wasn't."

"But, Loki said he lived in France"

"He did" Angie frowned "he was born in France. He was brought to England when he was four by an aunt on his mother's side and then to his father after she died three years later. Then he put him in an orphanage here till he turned fifteen"

Thor nodded "And then? What happened then?"

Angie shrugged sadly "Then, there was a pact. It signified that if Svad broke the marriage, Loki would be killed. If Loki broke the marriage, Loki would be killed. He was to stay there for the rest of his life, making it up to him. Which is what Loki thinks he is doing"

"He lives like a slave"

"Well, not anymore" Angie said "at first it was really bad. Svad beat him and took out his anger. Then he stopped and Loki grew a backbone. This, recently, was the first time in like four years Svad raised a hand to him."

Thor looked at the window

Silence fell for a long while. Each of them was lost in though.

"So" Thor said after a while "what do you want me to do?"

"Go to him" she said "tell him you're there for him no matter what. He'll believe you…eventually"

Thor gave her a dry look

"Sorry" she grimaced and sighed "listen, I know how stubborn he can be, but…he's not stupid. If anyone can get him out of this mess, it's you. You have the power to get him out of his prison, use it."

"How?" Thor asked her "I can't very well march up there and…"

There was a knock on his door

"Your brother wants to see you, sir"

Angie's eyes went wide and she surged to her feet

"Don't let anyone see me here" she whispered before looking around to see if she left anything and running to his bathroom, gently pushing the door shut.

Thor looked after her, grabbed her coffee and cupcake and pulled it on his side

"Let him in"

Balder walked in, grinning

"Who were you with?" he asked

Thor frowned

"Your assistant said you were with someone" Balder clarified

Thor gave his assistant a look "No, I think she was mistaken"

The woman got it.

"Forgive me, I must have…" she closed the door behind her

"Fire her" Balder scoffed and sat down in Angie's vacated seat

"I will" Thor said, mentally giving his assistant a bonus "So what can I do you for?"

Balder stretched "Nothing, can't a brother spend time with his own after a tiring day?"

"Not my brother" Thor said dryly

Balder dropped the stretch "Wonderful, after all I did for you"

Thor rolled his eyes "You are such a drama queen"

"Better that than a teenage girl with heartache" Balder nodded to the half eaten cupcake

"Go to hell, Balder" Thor told him and pulled the cupcake back when Balder reached for it "mine"

Balder shook his head "You are crazy"

Thor grinned at him and leaned back in his seat "So tell me what you want"

"Lunch" Balder said "Haven't been to Volstagg's for a long time. What say?"

Thor shrugged "Sure, I'm up for it"

"Good" Balder slapped his chair and stood, "meet me downstairs in an hour"

He made for the cupcake but Thor pulled it back again, grinning at him

Balder made a face and turned to go. He pulled the door closed behind him.

As soon as it was closed, Thor walked to the bathroom and knocked softly

"It's alright" he said "he's gone"

Angie came back out and looked around

"Christ, was that your brother?"

Thor nodded "Yes, and the bane of my existence"

"Single?"

Thor glared at her "No"

"Just asking" she muttered before going to sit once more "So what have you decided?"

"Nothing as yet" Thor extended the cupcake to her "let me digest it first"

She hummed and took the cupcake off the plate "Fair enough."

Thor watched as she bit into it with fervor

"God, this is so good"

Thor smirked "I'll have them sent out to you if you like"

She perked up "Really?"

"Sure, why not?"

She looked at the cupcake "Because they are evil"

"Seriously?"

She smiled at him "I'm sorry, I can't take you seriously with that accent"

"My accent?" he asked, incredulously "What about yours, Miss Cwaufee?"

"Hey, I'm a true American, pal" she said "I'm Stallone"

Thor laughed then and decided that for all her bluntness, he liked Angie.

***

"Thor?"

Thor looked up from his food to his brother

"Something on your mind?" Balder asked "You've been distracted all through the meal"

That, Thor thought, was an understatement. Something wasn't on his mind, it was riding it, beating it with a whip and making it run faster than it should until it died a slow, agonizing death.

"No" Thor smiled at him "nothing at all"

Balder gave him a narrow eyed look, indicating that even though he didn't believe him, he was letting him go

"So, how was your day today?" Balder asked, forking up his roast chicken, rice and another thing Thor couldn't pronounce "Anything interesting happen?"

_Yes, Loki's former lover came over to tell me to go after him_

"Nothing much" Thor replied, eating his own food "but Clint gave me some pictures he'd taken of Svad and I think you might find them interesting"

"Oh?" Balder furrowed his brow "How come?"

"Well, one of them has this man, he looks familiar, in a dread inducing sort of way. I was hoping you would recognize him"

Balder nodded once "Yes, I'll see them"

"And I wanted to by a few supplies for the office"

Balder raised an eyebrow "Excuse me? Since when do you buy supplies for the office?"

"I'll have you know" Thor began condescendingly "that there are many things out supply closets at work do not have. I was looking for 4 x 4 papers this morning and…"

"That's all we have, Thor" Balder cut in "4 x 4 is the standard…"

"You didn't let me finish" Thor interrupted "what I meant was…"

"You just want the Slurpies there, don't you?"

Thor paused, half nodding and half shaking his head "N – no, I…"

"Don't bother" Balder rolled his eyes "God, you are a child, I swear."

Thor beamed at him and went back to his food. He took a few bites, gladly pushing all his thoughts of Loki and what Angie had told him at bay as he teased his brother

"So that's a yes?" he asked after a while

Balder gave him a pitying look "Fine, but know that you will get so damn fat"

"Oh please" Thor waved a hand "I am at the prime of my life. Unlike you, who…"

"Finish that sentence" Balder said "Go ahead, I dare you"

Thor simply grinned at him before picking up his water and gently taking a sip.

Balder watched him carefully, daring him. He watched him even as they ate and after they paid the bill, which Volstagg complained at, then even later as they went to the car and Balder took them to the mall.

It wasn't that crowded and they slipped in easily, buying a Slurpy and suddenly started roaming around, window shopping.

They went into a Bed and Bath, looking around at towels and other things Balder realized he could use.

They had a trolley and now stood before a large bed, eyeing the pattern in the sheets and trying to judge if it was too feminine or not

"You could pass it off as having a sensitive side" Thor offered, shoving his hands in his pocket.

He'd had to throw his Slurpy away because they didn't allow food in

Balder considered "Or I could take your example and have men in my bed instead of women"

Thor gave him a deadly glare at which Balder winked

"King size?"

They turned when a sales boy walked over

"No, we're just…" Thor began

"Oh I know the looks of a couple buying their first bed, its rather sweet" the sales boy said "we have more over here, if you are interested. And we throw in a pair of sheets for free"

Balder and Thor stared at him.

"Oh… We're not…" Thor tried

"I have to go make a call" Balder looked at his watch then back up at the sales boy "Why don't you show him everything till I get back?"

Thor glared at him

"Right, sweetheart?" Balder grinned, slapped Thor's rump and left in an elegant retreat that left Thor seething.

He didn't look back, but could tell that the boy had dragged him off.

Now that he had his revenge on Thor for calling him old, he went to the grocery store where he knew they kept the power bars he loved.

***

"How about that one, Daddy?"

Loki looked down at the cart in which Sleipnir was sitting, enjoying the ride as they moved about the groceries section, going through the cereal aisle. His green eyes went to the box Sleipnir pointed at

"Coco Pops? I thought you didn't like them"

"I do" Sleipnir stretched out his hands to get them, firmly remaining seated as he'd been instructed "Please?"

"Fine" Loki reached out and grabbed the box, handing it to him.

They'd been dropped here after Svad had taken them to lunch at McDonald's. Sleipnir had fun while Loki…well, he hadn't been as agitated as he'd been before when around Svad.

It bothered him how nice Svad had been, almost like the man who'd told Loki not to worry about their father's and their revenge against him when they married. The one who'd come up with the ploy of faking his beating for their benefit before…

Loki shook his head, ridding himself of these thoughts

"Sleipnir, kitten, don't open it here" Loki said, gently taking the box "we have to pay first"

"I know" the boy told him "I was trying to take this out"

He pointed to a toy pasted on the side of the box

"Later, darling, later" Loki looked at the toy and put the box aside, turning into another lane and almost colliding with another man.

He apologized sarcastically before turning to where they had shampoos and soaps.

Sleipnir looked around at the nice smelling items as Loki paused to pick out what they needed.

He was bent over, looking for his preferred shampoo when he heard a name he hadn't heard in ten years.

"Jor?"

Loki froze, his guts turning to ice at that name. It took his a moment, but he calmed himself down, feigning ignorance as he turned after picking up a random shampoo and turning to his card

"Jor, is that you?" a man a few feet away called "Jormungandr Jarrson, right?"

Loki ignored him, hoping he was pulling it off and grabbed his trolley

"Hey, wait!"

The man came over and placed a hand on Loki's shoulder.

Loki looked at him, his face a mask of confusion

"Hey, it is you" the man grinned "I'm James, remember me?"

"I'm sorry" Loki said apologetically "I think you're mistaken"

Loki made to leave, but the man side stepped him, standing before him

"No, I'm not" the James said "I do remember you. I know you"

"No, I don't think so" Loki pushed his cart but James stopped him

"Manhattan, almost eleven years ago" James insisted "at the Svadilfari residence"

Then all the breath that was in Loki left him

"Hey, Daddy, isn't that…" Sleipnir broke off as Loki suddenly put a hand over his mouth

"Daddy, huh?" James said, smiling "so I was right"

"What do you want?" Loki asked, his voice was steel

"Well, I didn't want anything" James said, going over to grab the other end of his shopping cart "I just recognized you, that's all. But now I think I changed my mind. So a dad, huh?"

"I don't have time or the patience for this" Loki rasped "so state your demand or leave"

James laughed, the sound suddenly unpleasant "Well, I have to say, I never expected to see you again. You know, not after what you did"

Loki felt his hand shake "Get out of my way"

When Loki pushed the cart, James stopped it

"Have dinner with me" James said

Loki blinked "What?"

"Dinner" James said "just once, to catch up"

"I am not having dinner with you" Loki snapped "so get out of my way"

James didn't move and for the first time, Loki felt himself grow a little worried

"Well, no dinner?" James scratched his chin "then how about something else?"

Loki felt his breath hitch when James hand came to rest on his own. He pulled his hand away, staring at him but James grabbed it again, pulling him close

"Daddy?" Sleipnir looked worried

"Let go of my hand" Loki rasped "or you will regret it"

"Oh no" James sneered "I don't think I will regret anything. In fact, I think it will be the exact opposite"

Loki glowered at him

"See, I have these photos" he grinned when Loki paled "they are rather nice ones, you look utterly ravishing in them."

Loki pulled, trying to free himself but James held on

"You killed him" he said softly "he was a friend of mine and you killed him"

James grip tightened on Loki's wrist painfully, not letting him loose

"And now you roam as free as a bird" James scoffed "I wonder what would happen if those pictures went to the police? Or to someone higher? I don't think your son will cherish the loss of his father"

"Daddy!"

"Is something wrong here?"

James abruptly released Loki and looked behind him at the tall man.

He grinned "Nothing at all, we were just old friends, catching up"

Balder looked at the man, then back at Loki's stricken face

"You alright?" he asked Loki

Loki, unable to speak without cursing, nodded as he rubbed his wrist "Yes, thank you, Odinson"

James looked ecstatic "You know each other?"

"Yes" Balder said, walking over "now, if you two are done, I would like to speak to Laufeyson"

Loki hissed when Balder unknowingly released his name. James grinned like the cat that got the cream

"Alright" he nodded then bowed "I'll call you later, _Laufeyson_ "

The men watched him go before Balder looked down at the shorter man

"Who the hell was that creep?"

Loki looked away "A man from my past. Don't bother with him, he's a waste of time"

Balder watched as Loki began pushing his shopping cart once more

"You mind?" he raised his hands in which he held his power bars

Loki frowned, then realized he wanted to put them in the trolley

"Oh" he nodded "of course"

Balder smiled softly and put the bars in, walking beside Loki

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked "he had a rough grip there"

"Don't worry about me" Loki said, moving to another aisle he needed things from "I can handle myself"

Balder nodded but didn't say much else as he walked beside the pair

"Excuse me" Sleipnir piped up "what's your name?"

Balder looked down at the shopping covered boy and extended a large hand "Balder Tyr Odinson, pleased to meet you, young man" 

Sleipnir shook his hand with his tiny one and smiled at him "I'm Sleipnir"

"Well, Sleipnir," Balder smiled back "You seem like a very mature young man. Why don't you push the cart and let your father have a ride?"

Against his will, Loki felt his lips curve into a smile as Sleipnir laughed

"I can't!" the boy giggled

 "Why not?" Balder asked, picking up a cookie box and handing it to Sleipnir to put in the cart

"Because Daddy is old!"

"Sleipnir!" Loki chided, feeling his face heat up as Balder laughed.

"Forgive me" Balder said at Loki's glare "I didn't mean to laugh"

Loki rolled his eyes

This man was definitely Thor's brother.

The thought, that name, sent a sharp pang of pain trough him and he sobered

"So, would your father mind if I turned you into a giant?" Balder asked

Sleipnir frowned "Yes. Daddy doesn't like to share"

Loki gaped at his son "Just for that, you can't ride anymore"

Loki stopped and pulled his son out and placed him on the ground. Sleipnir pouted adorably

"Hey, come on" Balder argued "it was my fault, let the kid ride"

Loki raised a brow at him "Are you telling me how to raise my child?"

"Of course not" Balder said, affronted "I'm telling you how to do it properly"

Then, as Loki gaped, Balder simply turned, grabbed Sleipnir and put him on his shoulders.

Sleipnir cheered, grabbing Balder's hair tightly "Hi, Daddy"

"Put him down at once" Loki commanded

Balder winked at him "No"

This man was not as easy to manipulate as Thor

"Put him down, or I will make you"

Sleipnir giggled "Like Thor?" 

That froze Loki, simply froze him, in dread. He watched Balder with wide eyes, just waiting.

Balder looked like hadn't understood and smiled up at the boy

"Thor?" he smiled "I have a brother named Thor. He's big and stupid"

Loki felt laugher bubble up and his tension ease. He simply shook his head, letting Balder win this one, letting him get distracted.

"Can I make your hair?" Sleipnir asked Balder

"My hair?" Balder contemplated "Sure, why not. Tell me a good hair style"

"Two pony tails" Sleipnir said, pulling at Balder's thick brown hair "but you have small hair. Can I cut it?"

"Absolutely not" Balder said "Do you want me to be bald?"

"Yes" Sleipnir said "Like your name"

Loki laughed then, while Balder conceded victory

"Very well, you win this round, Sleipinir" Balder moved to a pack of chips "Grab that for me, would you?"

Sleipnir obliged, then accidentally hit Balder in the face with the crisps

"Oops" the boy looked down "Sorry"

"It's okay. I shall survive" Balder said leaning over the shopping cart so that Sleipnir could drop the bag inside

"Well, I'm done" Loki looked at the man beside him "Are there any more healthy foods you need?"

"Nope" Balder said "Onwards"

Balder gave a loud neigh and trotted forward like a horse, making Sleipnir scream in laughter and hang on to his hair tightly.

Loki simply shook his head and marveled at how different and similar the Odinsons were.

He found his wayward son at the counter with his noble steed, both of them awaiting his arrival.

Once there, Balder lifted his own shopping and began to pay for it. Once he had his bag, he pulled the toddler off his shoulders

Sleipnir gave a groan of disappointment but allowed himself to be put down

"Young sir" Balder shook his hand "an honor it was, riding with you, my lord"

Sleipnir cheered and blushed

"And as for you" he looked at Loki "Remain as huge a stick in the mud as you are because that is the best way to raise a child"

"Brilliant advice" Loki drawled dryly "I wonder if anyone heeds it properly"

Balder scoffed "I only wish" he grabbed his shopping and looked at Loki once more "if it was heeded, my brother's heart would have been whole right now"

Loki's eyes widened and his face depicted panic as the meaning set in.

Balder nodded at him "Farewell, Laufeyson, I hope we meet again in better circumstances"

Loki watched him leave, wondering for the first time why he didn't feel the anxiety he usually felt when one of hi secrets was in danger of being out.

***

"I met Loki"

Thor turned sharply to Balder as he drove them back home "What?"

Balder nodded "Back at the mall. He was shopping with his son"

"What happened?" Thor asked as his brother made a right turn

"There was this creep" Balder said "I didn't get his name or anything but it looked like he was bothering Laufeyson. He had his hand tightly in one hand and loomed over him"

"Then?" Thor asked far more sharply than he wanted

Balder shrugged "I chased him off. He was one of those guys you hate right on sight. Anyway, I stayed with him after that, that's where all the junk came from. It's yours, by the way"

Thor looked at his brother, not believing Balder had done that for him

"Anyway, I played with his kid" Balder smiled "Adorable guy, Sleipnir. One of those kids you just know will do right in this world"

Thor felt warmth spread into him and raised a hand to put on Balder's shoulder

"Thank you, my brother" he said thickly "you have my gratitude"

"Ah, forget it" Balder waved a hand at him, looking left and right before crossing a stop sign

"I'm serious" Thor said "You didn't need to do that"

"Hey, come on" Balder said, giving him an earnest look "he's important to you even if you can't…and I respect that. So there was little I could really do"

 For his benefit, Thor pretended it was true and that Balder hadn't done it for his sake

"Whatever" Thor squeezed his shoulder and pulled back "so where are we headed?"

"Back to the office" Balder said "there is some work I need to do and you have that picture to show me after that, I'm pretty much free."

Thor smirked "Drinks after work?"

Balder grinned at him "Why not? Then teepee a house?"

"And I know just the one"

***

"Something happened today"

Svad looked up, surprised when Loki voluntarily talked to him, and frowned "What?"

"Do you remember James McFarlane?" Loki asked, spooning himself some mashed potatoes

Svad's brow furrowed as he recalled the name "Sounds familiar"

"He…" Loki broke off, looked at Sleipnir " he was…"

Loki only stuttered like that when he talked about one subject

"Oh shi…" Svad began, then eyed Sleipnir "ship"

Loki looked anywhere but at him

"What did he want?"

"Wanted to blackmail me" Loki kept his eyes firmly on his food "said he would go to the cops if I…"

Svad stared "If you…?"

"Didn't sleep…" he looked at his son and made a face at Svad, making him understand

"That bas…ilisk" Svad corrected himself

Loki took a sip of water managing to keep his shaking to a minimum

"Was Sleipnir there?" Svad asked

Loki nodded, eyes firmly on his food

"Loki, look at me" Svad said gently

Loki deliberately put his fork aside and looked at Svad

"I know you won't believe me" Svad said "but I will not do anything to you for bringing it up"

"You're right" Loki said softly "I don't believe you"

Svad tightened his jaw but didn't say anything. He went back to his food

"You think I am pulling some sort of trick, right?"

"Crossed my mind" Loki said, picking at his food and extracting a pea

"Seems fair" Svad said "but wouldn't me telling you defeat the purpose of my trick?"

"Not if your plan was to take me off guard by telling me and expecting to believe it in a twisted manner of gaining my trust"

Svad looked at him briefly "Fair enough. So, since I guess you won't believe what I say, I will show you."

Loki shrugged "It's of no consequence to me as long as you keep your hands off me, we can live in a tame façade of a happy family"

"Is that what you truly want?" Svad asked

"What I want never mattered" Loki said "Not now, not before and not in the future. The most we can do is live in the same house, pay the bills, go to work and die"

Svad scoffed "How jolly"

"It's all I have" Loki drank water

"I'm assuming" Svad poured himself some water, then for Sleipnir when the boy ran out "that when you said 'go to work', you meant you want a job"

"Sleipnir is going to start school soon, I have to do something"

Svad shrugged "What do you want to do? Work at Hel's?"

Loki blinked "Yes, that's exactly what I want. How did you know?"

Svad shrugged "Sure, that won't be a problem. As long as you keep it from your father. I don't think he will let you keep your earnings. He still needs them to run that dying factory of his"

"You are the only one who will be able to tell him" Loki accused "And I can work at another bar"

Svad smiled "I won't tell him"

"I don't believe you" Loki said

"Good," Svad smiled "I wouldn't have it any other way"

***

"Are you ready?"

Loki managed to roll his eyes behind his hockey mask and Svad guessed it

"Good" the other man, similarly dressed, nodded "now let's get this done with"

The guard was knocked out behind him and Svad cut the pass off his belt, pocketing it.

It was nearly four in the morning and the whole building was abandoned. They had arrived a few moments ago, making quick work of knocking out the two guards and stealing their passes before stopping and stealing the footage of their attack.

They both looked rather silly, with their hockey masks and tight black clothing and Loki was pretty sure their woolen hats would leave their hair on end, but it served its purpose and they looked like first time thieves rather than the hackers they were.

"Won't they have security inside?" Loki asked

"I doubt it" Svad replied, going over to grasp the prone guards ankles "come along, help me"

Exhaling loudly, Loki helped him dragged the first, then the second guard into the building, which Svad let them into with a swipe of the stolen pass and locked them in a storage closet.

Loki straightened, clapping his hands to get rid of the dust "Okay, so now what?"

"We head to the mainframe" Svad told him "then we get in, get it done and get out"

Loki scoffed "No wonder people say they get sexual thrills from stealing"

Svad looked at him, surprised, before smiling "I do not know what to say to that"

"Don't ruin it" Loki said, walking down the hall "tell me where to go"

"This way"

Svad lead them through the darkened halls, pasting himself to a wall before turning corners and going to the stairs that lead them upstairs. He'd read the blue prints before hand and studied them well enough to know where they needed to go.

"Why the stairs?" Loki whispered as he followed him "why don't we take the elevators?"

"Because" Svad said, silently ascending "this way, if there is someone left, we shall surprise them rather than the other way around. Elevators don't give us that advantage"

Loki kept his mouth shut and climbed after him, smirking when Svad seemed to have trouble breathing

"Tired, husband mine?" he mocked "would do you well to jog in the mornings"

"Shut up" Svad said without heat "it's not what you think"

Loki frowned but let it go. They had a job to do here.

Eventually, they reached the floor where the mainframe was and Svad gently pulled open the door to the darkened room.

"Come on" he gestured to Loki "Let's get this done with quickly"

Loki followed him, being as silent as they could as they trailed to the hallway that led them to the computers. Eventually, Svad came up behind him, looking at the many cubicles and desks arranged in the room as they crept towards their destination.

They were so silent that one could hear a pin drop.

So when the boot scuffed behind him, Svad knew

"Duck!" he shouted, pushing Loki to the ground

A moment later, a long baton hit the wall where they were.

"Stop right there!"

Loki turned, looked at the guard and struck out with his boot, hitting him right in the crotch.

The man dropped his baton and radio, falling to the ground wheezing, just as another guard ran up behind him

"Aw, shit!" Loki leapt to his feet, grabbed the first guard's baton and swung out.

He missed and the guard tackled him to the ground. A moment later, Svad swung a foot and kicked the man off.

"Come on!" Svad grabbed Loki and pulled him to his feet, ducking as the guard swung out again and missed them both.

Behind them, the other recovered enough to stand and attack once more.

They were evenly matched now and Loki took the disoriented guard while Svad handled the other one.

Loki ducked an attack, rammed his fist into the man's face before head butting him. When he was sufficiently dizzy, he slammed his head on a nearby desk and threw him to the ground. He didn't move after that.

"Oh come on!" Svad said as he was caught in a wrestling match with his opponent "all this for twelve dollars and hour!?"

"Fifty!" the guard said and shoved him off, planting a solid kick in his gut that sent Svad sprawling back. He grabbed his baton again and raised it to hit him when he was attacked from behind with a chair that knocked him to the ground.

He levered himself up for another go but Loki hit him across the face with a kick and he fell back, unconscious.

They were both breathing heavily as Loki extended a hand to Svad

" _We_ will surprise _them_ , huh?"

Svad let himself be pulled up "Minor setback"

"One that could have us in jail" Lok said "they could have already called someone. We should hurry"

Svad nodded, took a breath and led the way.

The mainframe consisted of rows upon rows of computers, all of them off.

"Well, this is perfect" Loki snarled as he walked to the nearest one and turned it on. He cursed when it required a password and began tapping "Don't just stand there, Svad, go and see if you can hack into another before me"

Svad nodded and did as he was told

Loki tapped on the keys furiously, pushing the mask up to reveal his face as he continued

"Done" he suddenly smiled and a jolly tune told him he was in "alright, now give me the CD's"

Svad straightened and reached into his jacket to take out the CD's

"Oh shit"

Loki paused and looked at him, his face a mask of dread "Please tell me you didn't just say that"

Svad pushed his mask up and showed him the CD's.

One was broken in half and the other looked scratched

"The guard…" he told Loki, walking over "when he kicked me"

Loki put a hand to his temple and stood "Okay that one looks alright. Give it here"

Svad handed it to him and waited.

Loki pushed the CD in and waited for the window to appear.

It flickered in the screen and Loki cussed

"Fuck, it can only take and give out information" he announced "it can't shut anything down"

"H- how is that possible?" Svad asked

Loki tried not to berate him "You know how sometimes when you play a movie or a music CD and it gets stuck at a particular point? The rest of it is fine, but it just gets stuck at this one area? Same basic principle; it can take and give information, but it can't plant the virus"

"So what now?" Svad asked "we can't leave the job half done"

"I know" Loki rubbed his jaw "I will have to plant the virus manually"

Svad stared at him "Are you joking? That could take an hour"

"Not if I'm clever" Loki said "now go and guard the door. I need ten minutes"

"That's asking a lot if the cops are here"

Loki smirked "Oh ye of little faith"

Loki typed in a command and Svad heard a small beep. He walked over and saw the screen.

"You locked us in?" he asked

"And the police out" Loki tapped more commands "make sure those two deck apes don't get up. It would ruin everything"

Svad nodded and did as Loki asked, closing the doors behind him.

Loki, once alone, opened the window to the CD and clicked the command to download all information into it.

As it did, he began going over files, opening bank accounts, employee files, their 401k's, then insurance, the investors to the company, their stocks, information, site information, designs, everything. He began creating algorithm after algorithm, sending in virus after virus into the system and spreading it into every computer in the building. Then he created more viruses, more worms that settled deep into the hard drive of the computers and started to decay it from within.

Eventually, he created a virus so big, so unbeatable that it would damage most of the hardware of the computers, causing the company billions.

He waited then, because after he sent the virus, the whole building would shut itself down. Not even the lights would work.

He waited as the CD absorbed all information and looked around.

Shame, it was a nice work place.

Then, as he waited, another impulsive idea popped into his head.

Soon, all the computers would read ' _I do what I want – Regards, the god of Mischief_ ' in sharp green letters.

It would show in the few monitors that could manage to be stable.

There was a sharp beep the second Svad walked in

"No cops" he told him "those idiots never reported"

Loki smirked "One marvels at the service they think they would receive at fifty dollars an hour"

"Is it done?" Svad asked, moving forward

"Yup" Loki inhaled and typed on the keyboard "all I need to do it take this out"

The CD ejected and Loki picked it up and placed it carefully in his jacket

"And then" he leaned forward, and released his virus.

There was a small humming sound from the computer and it faded off.

Suddenly, the room was filled with small alarms from all the computers as they began screaming at the virus. Phones began screaming shrilly all around them.

The computer next to Loki sparked, making him jump away, shielding his face.

The beeping eventually became synchronized with the flickering lights and more and more computers sparked and fizzed, giving out smoke

"Come on" Svad tugged at Loki's hand "we have to get out"

"Wait a moment" Loki said "I need to know if it worked"

More sparks, more tight snaps and soon, Loki's greeting came on three of the monitors

Svad rolled his eyes when he read it "Oh please"

Loki smirked, pulled his mask down and followed his husband

All around them, everything began to malfunction, lights flickered, computers hissed and spit and one even exploded.

Svad let them down, ignoring the chaos, the slight explosions and the rapidly darkening hallways.

In the lobby, the TV screens flickered, the cameras went haywire and the elevators doors opened and closed to the music of screaming phones.

"Stand back" Svad said as he picked up the nearest chair and shattered the clear glass doors through which they had come in.

Both men ran in opposite directions, losing their masks when they reached a safe distance before heading home using complicated routes.

Behind them, the building they had attacked flickered and faded, light bulbs blew, computers exploded and after a very hefty dose of the virus, the transformer outside blew, send the shining logo of Asgard Industries into darkness.

***

Around four thirty, Balder was woken by the insistent ringing of his phone. He groaned and rolled over, looking at the number and picking it up.

" Yeah?"

A minute later, all color left Balder's face.

***

Thor's snores were shaken around four thirty by his ringing phone.

He slapped around for it and picked it up.

"What?" he groaned

He shot up in bed a moment later, all sleep gone and a horror unimaginable falling on him.  

***

The police were there, their sirens loud and failing to distract him as Thor ran to the crime scene

"What happened?" he demanded to the nearest police officer

"Two men came in and hacked into your computers" he told him "we have our best computer technicians at work, but I don't think…I'm sorry"

Thor felt dizzy "W – where's my brother?"

He was pointed to the lobby and he sprinted forward.

Balder stood, hands buried in his hair as he watched the men before him

"Balder?"

His brother looked up at him with a look Thor had never seen before. It looked like Balder was about to cry.

"Lost everything" Balder rasped "We lost it all Thor."

Thor gaped, feeling his stomach drop

"How?"

Balder shook his head "I have no idea. They have no idea. Whoever it was knew what they wanted and…" he looked at Thor "Thor, what are we going to do?"

"In – insurance?" Thor asked

"They won't cover this much" Balder dropped his hands "not this much"

Then Thor felt his knees give out and fell to the ground, his brother following.

They didn't say anything, just put their hands on their heads and stared.

There wasn't much they _could_ do.

They couldn't do anything…

Nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

Odin had a heart attack - literally - when he saw the news.

He survived, but that was only because he was lucky.

 The destruction of Asgard Industries was in the news. It stayed on the whole day, then the next, then the next and many other until a month had passed and it still played on the news channels every day, twice a day.

Occasionally, the Odinson family members were caught on camera, harassed for answers, questions thrown at them from every angle.

It became even more so after the employees lay siege to their large estate, demanding they pay for what happened even though they knew the fault didn't lie with them.

It became so terrible that anyone from the Odinson residence either left with a small hoard off guards, or not at all.

It was rumored that their investors understood, having been long term friends of Odin and hadn't hacked at the family as many expected them to. They remained open for questioning, speaking of their resolute support to the Odinsons and their availability to help in any way they could.

A high level search was still underway, looking for the culprits but it was an understood fact that the ones responsible, had gotten away clean.

The only one that seemed utterly elated by this news was one Laufey Jarrson, a man of few words and even fewer friends.

He had apparently bet against Asgard stocks and made a fortune. Though his move had been nothing but a spiteful whim, it didn't stop him from being questioned. He was let go after found not guilty.

He didn't have anything against them, not really, especially since he'd been considering letting them buy him out. However, since his run of luck, he hadn't felt as inclined to do that even if Asgard had the money. And since he'd inherited so much, it was only natural that he look for investors.

If those investors happened to be the ones that had lost their money to Asgard, well, he named it a coincidence.

The sons that ran the company soon vanished from the public eye.

They had appeared in a press conference that had gone well enough before one of their disgruntled employees snuck in and started to attack them.

Balder Odinson, the elder son, was the one injured, though not seriously, and they had to be dragged away. They refused anymore interviews.

So, if they were doing anything to fix the damage, it was in private or they were doing nothing at all.

New York just waited, watching what the biggest metal company in the states was going to do next. What were their plans of recovering from this heavy blow.

They had tried gaining their information back, the media had been told but were failing miserably and every hour more and more employees got angrier. They needed their top techs but they couldn't afford them.

With nowhere to turn, Asgard Industries was closed and sealed with officers patrolling twenty four hours a day.

It left everyone wondering what they were doing and if they sought anyone out for help.

As it turned out, they went to Tony Stark, the one person who had a chance to fix whatever had happened.

***

Tony sighed and stretched from the hunch he'd been in. He ran a hand through his already tousled hair.

"There" he pointed to the screen before him "That's all I could get, I'm sorry"

Both Thor and Balder walked over, looking at the screen.

Balder shrugged "Well at least you got the stocks and money back"

"Not all of it" Tony pointed to the screen "and it was just..."

"Don't discredit your work" Thor said "it was your plan to check the computers at the mill. You gave us more than anyone could"

"That was two weeks ago, Thor" Tony smirked at him "and that was nothing"

"No, my friend" Balder placed a hand on Tony's shoulder "It was far too much"

Tony looked at both of them "You know I can help you guys, right? I mean I have enough..."

"You've already done too much" Balder told him "I don't think we can ever thank you enough. Thank you"

Tony waved it aside "Please, what are friends for? Besides, I already have so many plans of helping you show me your gratitude"

Thor laughed and stepped back as Tony stood "Really? How so?"

Tony grinned "Throw a party"

"Excuse me?" Thor raised a brow

"Trust me" Tony looked at both of them meaningfully "nothing throws off the media like a good party. You are supposed to be in trouble, right? Throw a party"

Both brothers looked at each other uncertainly

Tony rolled his eyes "Do you have any idea how many times I have come close to using my company?"

They shook their heads

"Think about all the parties I've thrown" Tony grinned and walked past them "You guys have any drinks around here? I'm thinking it's time we celebrate"

Both brothers agreed to that and followed their friend. It was nearly three in the morning and the Odinson house was asleep save for these three men.

They walked down the darkened halls to the kitchen where Mjolnir perked his ears up. He wagged his tail and trotted over to Tony.

"No, no" Tony stepped back "I don't do dogs"

Balder laughed as he dealt with Mjolnir "Really? I thought you did everything with a pulse"

"Everything with two legs" Tony corrected "By the way, never hit on an angry ostrich, they _will_ go for the family jewels"

Thor and Balder laughed at that. Then Thor went to get out the champagne and poured it into three glasses.

"To Stark" Thor held it up to Tony "And for the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist you are and always will be"

Tony grinned at him and took a sip "This is good. What year is it?"

"'38" Thor showed him the bottle.

Tony kept it beside him as they gently sipped the alcohol.

"So" Tony said after a while "Any news on the bastards that did this?"

Thor shook his head "No, whoever they were, they were good ... as you already know. I don't think they would be stupid enough to leave a trail"

"That doesn't mean we cant find them" Balder said "every criminal has something they overlook. All we need to do is find it"

"How do you propose we do that?"

"Clint and Natasha" Balder supplied

"You mean the soon to be father and pregnant assassin?" Thor asked dryly

"I didn't say they have to do it _now_ " Balder said "we have other things to worry about. I mean when we balance ourselves properly and have the company running again"

Thor hummed and bit the inside of his cheek.

"How's your father?" Tony asked, pouring himself some more wine

"Getting better" Thor said "it turns out his eating habits had more to do than the company"

"Really?" Tony asked, surprised

"He was stuffing himself with a packet of Lay's and a beer" Thor said

"When the news came on and he saw it" Tony said "Which, by the way, I find myself asking why he didn't know through you guys?"

Both brothers looked to the ground

"Didn't have the heart to tell him, huh?" Tony guessed "alright ... I'm not judging but uh... I think he would love to hear that you fixed something through you"

They smiled

"We will" Thor said

"And keep reminding him that you know&hellip" Tony gestured to himself "I was the genius, billionaire, philanthropist that did it"

"You missed Playboy" Balder said

"No" Tony grinned "I never miss Playboy"

***

Loki was sitting with his back on the armrest of the long couch and his feet stretched before him. His glasses were on his nose as he read through a book he'd been given.

Svad had given it to him. It was one he'd been searching for for a really time and had failed to find it. Somehow, Svad had gotten his hands on it and brought it to him last night. Loki had been suspicious, as usual, and let Fenrir sniff it in case it was poisoned or anything. When it wasn't, Loki began to read it.

His thick black shorts revealed his pale legs and he occasionally twitched his toes. Usually, when he read, Sleipnir was with him but his child had school now, which he went to more zealously after his irritating art teacher had quit, and needed to sleep early.

Loki turned the page then looked up with Svad lurched forward, his own book in hand.

Ever since his work place closed down, he spent the entire time at home. He either slept, took them shopping or cooked.

He refused to let Loki do any house work and had even hired help; something he had always been against in the past - save the first year they had been happy in their marriage.

"Tired?" Loki asked, watching him carefully.

Just because he was being nice didn't mean he could be trusted

Svad shook his head and walked over to sit opposite Loki, resting his back against the arm of the couch as well.

"Try bored" he said, opening his book "have you ever seen me read?"

"You read" Loki told him

"Aside from work readings"

Loki thought about it "No. You're right" he shrugged "I can imagine you smash things with a club but never read"

Svad smiled at him "You calling me a caveman?"

"Never said the word" Loki looked to his own book once more. He hadn't retracted his legs, he didn't know, and now as Svad was across from him, his muscled ones framed Loki's.

"You have any plans for tomorrow?" Svad asked after a while

"The purpose of reading is being silent" Loki said without looking up "and no, I don't have plans. After work, I come back, eat the dinner you make and play with my son"

Their roles had changed, he realized. He worked and Svad stayed at home, taking care of everything.

"You know you can come back to Hel's" Svad told him "Your father made a lot of money after the Asgard crisis. He won't need the place"

"Still not trusting anything you say, remember?" Loki asked casually, turning the page

Svad rolled his eyes stoically and went back to his book. he chuckled at a few points and Loki found himself intrigued.

"What _are_ you reading?" he asked when Svad chuckled again

The man looked up and promptly closed his book, putting it facedown in his lap.

"Nothing that would interest you" he smiled

Loki narrowed his eyes at him but didn't say anything. He lowered his eyes to the book pointedly, but Svad didn't lift his book again.

So, Loki waited.

Eventually, when Svad decided he was engrossed, he picked up the book again. Loki's green eyes flicked to the cover and he grimaced when Svad's hand covered the name. He tried reading the name of the author but it too was obscured.

Loki lifted a hand to turn the page of his book and suddenly snatched Svad's from his hands.

Svad cried out on surprise and reached out for it, but Loki had already turned it over and read.

"Fifty Shades of Grey!?" he glared at him "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Svad snatched it back "I'll have you know, this is a well written, clever and informative piece of literature"

"Oh yes it is a clever written informative book of porn!" Loki countered "and that makes you a pervert"

Svad gaped at him "It's better that what you're reading ... this .... this Dostoevsky .... Russian, I can't even pronounce"

Loki chuckled "This, my friend, is _literature_. _That_ is porn"

"Whatever" Svad went back to his book, grumbling "just because I aint getting' any doesn't mean I can't read about it"

Loki didn't mean to burst out laughing, but he did.

That expression with that tone on a man as big as Svad was just hilarious.

Svad watched him. He saw the tension lines vanish, he saw the suspicious or scared look fade into a happy expression and transform him to beautifully he couldn't help it.

Loki sobered and looked at him "Well, I'm sorry, but you have your women, go to them"

He'd said it lightly and Svad smirked

"Not anymore" he went back to his _literature_.

Loki blinked "What?"

"I said, 'not anymore'" Svad replied without looking at him "they are all in the past"

Loki stared at him suspiciously "Why?"

"Wasn't it you who said that silence was the point of reading?"

Loki slit his gaze at him but refrained from replying.

He didn't want to know anything so he went back to his book.

The couple stayed like that, on opposite ends of the couch, reading until Svad bid Loki goodnight and went to the room he'd taken.

Loki left an hour later, after turning off the lights, and heading to the master bedroom where his son slept.

***

"Bye bye, Daddy!" Sleipnir waved as he was taken to his first class.

Loki smiled and waved back, watching him enter the building before he stepped on the gas. He was still a little sleepy as he hadn't really managed to sleep well last night and decided to go home and take pill or something to help him sleep.

He drove slowly and turned on loud music to keep himself awake and made it home in one piece.

He opened the door and walked in to find Fenrir howling loudly and miserably because Svad was sitting on him, trying to clip his nails.

"Hold still!" Svad commanded, nail clipper in one hand while the other held the dog's large paw.

Fenrir howled  in agony, catching his eye.

"Svad!" Loki called, running to the dog's rescue "what are you doing!?"

Svad looked at him "Good, you came. I need to clip his nails, I read somewhere it can be dangerous to them"

Loki snatched his clippers "Only when you don't give them shots and that's what vets are for. get off him!"

Fenrir growled as he looked at Svad, already promising revenge.

Both men looked at the half breed wolf and blinked

"Uh ..."

"You should not have done that" Loki whispered as he slowly went to the growling dog as it eyed Svad's rear on his chest

"Hey, it's okay" he slowly touched the animal's fore head, cooing at him "nothing happened, honey."

Svad watched what was going on behind him. Fenrir snarled at him, his eyes wild and ears pulled back. He looked like a wolf.

"Oh, it's alright&hellip" Loki cooed "get ready to run, Svad. This dog wants your blood"

Svad gulped and got ready.

Loki pet Fenrir gently "Okay ... now"

Svad sprinted off and Fenrir lunged.

"No!" Loki commanded, hanging onto the collar "Fenrir, heel!"

But the dog pulled as Svad ran upstairs and Loki found himself on his stomach, flopping like a fish

"God damn it, you mutt, stop!"

And then, beyond reason in his rage and with his intended target gone, Fenrir turned back and attacked.

Svad had just reached the top of the stairs when he heard the deadly bark and Loki's loud cry of pain.

"Fenrir, no!" Loki screamed, shielding his face as the dog attacked him. His shoulder bled from where the large dog hand locked its jaws and the blood drenched his shirt.

Loki tried scrambling away but the furious animal was beyond reason. It scratched and attacked, ripping Loki's shirt as it clawed at him in wild fury. It bit every inch of him he could find, drawing blood, tearing him, ripping him.

"Get off! Heel!"

It didn't work and Loki screamed when more flesh was torn from him.

Then it was over.

Loki blinked, looking up as Svad grabbed Fenrir by the back of his collar and pulled the barking, snarling animal into the basement.

He pushed the bloody dog in and shut the door, locking it.

Fenrir scratched and barked against it but it didn't budge.

Svad turned back to see Loki curled up, a sad, bleeding figure who had hidden his face in his bleeding hands as he shivered.

His heart faltered as he ran over

"Oh my God ..." he fell on his knees beside Loki "don't move!"

He ran off to get his car keys, shoved them in his pocket before running back.

"I won't hurt you" he told Loki and slid a hand gingerly under his knees "put an arm around my shoulders"

"Hurts..." Loki whimpered, face hidden in his hands

"Okay, sweetheart, it's alright" Svad lifted him and carried him to the door. Then he put Loki's legs down for a moment before yanking it open, carrying him out and closing it.

It took a moment, but eventually he had Loki in the backseat of his expensive car and drove off to the nearest hospital at a frantic speed.

He looked behind him and paled when he saw more blood pump from Loki's wound and the man wasn't doing anything to stop it.

Shock, Svad realized, the man was in shock.

He stepped on the gas and got them to a hospital eight minutes later. He screeched to a halt in the parking lot, dove out, yelling for help.

Two interns heard him and ran forward as he gently pulled Loki into his arms.

"What happened?" the intern asked

"Our dog attacked him" Svad said as he carried his husband inside "he needs attention now!"

"This way, this way" the other ran off, going to get a stretcher.

"How long ago?" the intern asked

"Ten, eleven minutes" Svad replied, eyes fear filled "he's bleeding ... you have too.."

"We will" the intern promised and guided him to a stretcher.

Svad was hesitant

"Sir, trust us, we will take care of him" the intern squeezed his shoulder

Svad took a deep breath and nodded "Alright"

He placed Loki on the gurney the touched his hair "They're going to take care of you, alright?"

Loki didn't respond, he curled up and was dragged away.

Svad watched him go, heart beating erratically.

"Sir?"

He turned his head when the intern called him

"Sir, we need names and information"

"Of course" Svad said, watching where they had taken Loki "Of course, I'll tell you everything I can"

***   

An hour later, Svad was sitting with his elbows braced on his knees, his head in his hands. There were tears in his eyes that he refused to let fall or investigate.

Other moved around him, occasionally giving him a glance but didn't stop.

"Svadilfari?"

Svad looked up to see a young doctor standing before him

 He swallowed heavily "Y - yes?"

"I'm Doctor Henry, I just came back from your husband"

Svad stood on shaking legs "Is he alright? Is he going to be okay?"

Henry looked through his charts "He severe lacerations on his chest and shoulder, luckily nothing was ripped on the inside, though it did come close. His arm had been cut and bitten, I'm assuming that was when he tried protecting himself, and a few second degree scratches on his neck and back."

Svad looked like death

Dr. Henry put a hand on his shoulder "He's going to be alright, sir. Expect a full recovery"

Svad sighed in relief and bent over hands on his knees as he breathed

"Sit, breathe ... " the doctor guided him to a chair "Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale"

Svad obeyed, taking deep breaths and soon calmed his beating heart "Okay, I'm fine ... I'm fine"

He turned to the doctor "Thank you. Thank you so much"

Dr. Henry raised a hand "Not needed, sir, I am just glad he was here on time."

"Can I see him?" Svad asked

"He's sleeping at the moment, but I don't see why not" the doctor stood "Room 104, I'll take you there if you wish"

"Thank you" Svad grabbed his hand, relief all over his face "Thank you"

The doctor waved it off and led him to the room Loki was sleeping in. Svad paled when he saw his husband and the doctor discreetly left him, closing the door behind him.

There were bandages on Loki's right arm and shoulder. The rest were covered up by the thick blanket on him.

He looked so peaceful and beautiful.

Svad wanted to kill himself.

He made to take a step towards him but stopped. He didn't have the right.

He went to the couch and sat there to wait.

He hadn't been there ten minutes before the door burst open and Angie strode in.

Her gaze went to Loki and she stared in horror. Svad stood as she walked in.

"You sick son of a bitch!" she ran up and slapped him _hard_ across the face "What did you do?!"

Svad looked back at her, raising a hand "I didn't do anything! His dog attacked him"

"Yeah, right!" she kicked his shin, causing him to double over and slammed her knee into his jaw, sending him sprawling back

"I should kill you right now, I swear to God!" she screamed a moment before two restraining men ran over at the chaos

"No!" Svad raised a hand, stopping them "I deserved that, don't touch her"

That stopped Angie and she glared at the two men behind her "Stay outside just in case. I don't trust myself right _now_!"

She enunciated the last word with a vicious kick to Svad's ribs.

He fell to the ground with a grunt of pain.

"Deserved that too" he groaned, curling up, holding his middle.

The men looked at each other and shrugged. If people _wanted_ to get beaten up, it wasn't their business.

They turned and walked out, closing the door behind them.

Angie pushed a stray lock of hair back and put her hands on her hips. She glared down at Svad

"What the hell is this?" she asked "some sort of ploy to gain my pity?"

"Ploy" Svad grimaced as he pushed himself on all fours "nice word. Learn it recently?"

"Shut up" she scoffed and went to the couch Svad had taken earlier "and talk"

Svad managed to sag back against the bed. He was breathing rather heavily

"You&hellipuh" he panted "going to hit me again?"

"I want to" Angie said "so don't test me and tell me what the hell happened"

Svad sighed "I was trying to cut the dog's nails ..."

"I'm sorry, you still going with that story?" Angie cut in

"You want to hear what happened or not?"

"Fine" he sat back, one elbow on the back of the couch as she played with her hair

"Anyway, the dog gets mad, like really mad and I don't notice ..."

"Of course, 'cause you're a stupid bastard"

Svad narrowed his eyes at her but continued "Loki comes over and tells me that the dog is pissed and bound to attack me. So he tried calming it down, telling me to run for it" he took a deep breath "I was upstairs when I heard him ... I just ... "

Angie's eyebrows shot up when Svad looked away "Are you _crying_?"

"Of course not" Svad looked back, eyes dry "I'm not a girl"

Angie rolled her eyes "So what did the doctors say?"

"He'll make a full recovery" Svad told her and winced as he got up.

There was a shot silence as she watched him gingerly shake off the injuries she had given him.

Angie shook her head "You want something?"

Svad looked down at her, confused "What?"

"I'm not saying I like you" she stood "or even want to be near you, God I hate you, but you're - human - I think, and it looks like you need something. So what do you want?"

He shook his head "Nothing, thank you"

"Whatever" she said, walking to the door "I am going to the cafeteria. The food sucks but I'm pretty sure I can get a man to buy me something nice"

"I can ..."

"I said man" she smiled as she hung on the door "not bastard. See ya"

She closed the door gently behind her.

Svad shook his head and went to sit in the couch to wait. It didn't take long for the guilt, the fear and the unbelievable _regret_ to course through him.

It was so powerful that he felt his resolve waver and pushed his face in his hands, letting his tears fall.

***

Thor rubbed his temple as he looked down at the papers before him.

Ever since the disaster, they had printed all information they had and kept a copy to go with it. They weren't taking any more chances.

"Hey"

Thor looked up and smiled when Balder walked in

"Hey" he grinned "What are you up to?"

Balder shrugged, sitting beside him "Little of this, little of that. You?"

Thor showed him the papers he was reading and Balder took them

"Why torture yourself?" Balder asked "it's done, they're right here. No one will take them"

"Really?" Thor scoffed "that's what we thought about the company. Now look where we are"

"Getting back on our feet" Balder told him, firmly putting the papers aside "We're alright, kid, we'll make it"

"Don't call me that" Thor said "and how can you be so sure? Have you learned nothing?"

Balder blinked "Hey, relax, why are you so pent up?"

"Relax?" Thor frowned "Balder, do you even know what happened? We lost _everything_ , brother!"

"I know that, Thor, I'm not stupid" Balder scowled "and I don't think I like the tone you're using"

"Oh please!"  Thor surged to his feet "Do you honestly not see it, Balder? How this could have happened? Who did it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Laufey!" Thor told him loudly "he did this. We may not have evidence, but you know as well as I that it was him that was responsible"

"I know that ..."

"And do you know why he did it?" Thor asked, glaring at him "if you hadn't goaded him like you did, none of this would have happened"

"Hey!" Balder surged to his feet, anger rising "Do _not_ blame this on me, Thor. I had nothing to do with it"

"Not directly" Thor said "but you pushed Laufey to do it. You told him to 'submit'. Why the hell would someone do that?"

"He was spying on us and stealing our material!"

"You could have used a little finesse!" Thor said "have you learned nothing from Father?"

"I've learnt plenty, Thor!" Balder snapped "and in case you haven't noticed, I was the one that ran the whole thing while you cried over a lover like a girl!"

Thor gasped, turning white.

Balder froze "Oh, shit ... Thor, I didn't ..."

Thor's lips hardened into a line and he stepped back "Go to hell, Balder"

"Thor, wait!" Balder ran after him as Thor strode away

"Leave me alone!" Thor snarled at him, stopping him in his tracks.

He strode down the stairs and saw Frigga climbing them

"What happened?" she asked, then frowned when she saw Thor's angry face "Son?"

"It's nothing, Mother ..." Thor said as he picked up his keys and walked out of the house.

No one followed him as he got into his car and drove off, threatening to break the gates that opened barely in time and screeching a one hundred and eighty degree turn before roaring into the streets.

He drove angrily and only slowed down when he saw a cop.

His anger didn't dwindle even as he drove aimlessly and soon he found himself outside his penthouse building.

He sighed and pulled out his keys when he parked inside and climbed out of the car.

He went up to his room, checked the messages Balder had left him. They were pleading and asking for forgiveness and Thor didn't have the energy to reply to them. He went to his room and collapsed on the bed, closing his eyes.

Then he let his mind wander to the one place it hadn't gone in more than a month.

It didn't take long for him to cry after that and soon the whole room was filled with loud sounds of heartbreak.

***

"I know you will never ..."

Loki frowned at the distant voice.

"I won't ask you to ..."

  Where was it coming from? So faint and almost angelic.

"Hate myself, I do ..."

And familiar

"I'll make it up to you ..."

Very familiar

"... takes my entire lifetime to show you"

Loki groaned and moved his head, not wanting to open his eyes because it felt so heavy.

"Loki?"

He groaned as an answer, feeling numb all over

"Are you awake?" the voice cracked and Loki felt a warm hand on his cheek "Loki?"

Slowly, reluctantly, he opened his eyes.

Svad was looking down at him, worry evident in his eyes. He smiled when Loki woke but it didn't reach his eyes

"Hey how are you feeling?"    

"Where's Fenrir?" Loki rasped

"At home" Svad told him, not backing away

"Don't ..." Loki swallowed to wet his dry throat "Don't hurt him ..."

Svad smiled down at him and gently brushed his hair back "Wasn't going to"

"Hey!"

Svad looked at the door when Angie came in

"Did I tell you that you could touch him?" she asked walking in.

Svad raised his hands and stepped back.

Loki looked at her "Angie ...? What ...?"

"Making sure this son of a bitch doesn't do anything" she walked to his side, glaring at Svad.

Then she looked down at him "How are you?"

Loki groaned, feeling utterly confused "Numb ... what's going on?"

"Well," Angie grimaced "you got attacked by a dog"

"I know that" Loki furrowed his brow "Why are you here?"

"I'm still your emergency contact" Angie suddenly slapped his head "Thanks for calling me!"

Loki grimaced "Forgive me, I was trying to keep my insides where they belong"

Angie rolled her eyes "Whatever ... damn Brits and their dogs"

Loki glared at her "Pardon me?"

"Nothing" she smiled at him "You want anything, sweetheart?"

"Water would be appreciated" Loki rasped

Angie looked at Svad "Well? You heard him. Get him water, for Christ's sake"

Loki made to shush her but was rendered speechless when Svad meekly obeyed and left the room to get him water

Angie turned to him as soon as the door closed "What the hell is up with him!?"

Loki shrugged eyes wide "I have no idea! He is so nice to me all the time and ... I am sure he's up to something but I cannot guess what!"

"He was crying earlier"

Loki stared "What?"

She nodded to the floor "There. He was just sitting there crying like a kid who learnt Santa wasn't real or an uncle. He didn't see me and you were passed out"

Loki put his head back against the pillows "This is staggering me. I usually pick up on schemes and such but I can't make head or toe of it"

"Neither can I" Angie grimaced "but that's expected, since my brain is half the size of yours"

Loki chuckled "Half? I think that's too much"

She looked at him "Just because you're injured doesn't mean I won't hit you"

Loki rolled his eyes "Of course you won't"

"Is that sarcasm, Mr. Laufeyson?" She played with his hair

"Among other things, yes" he smiled at her. Then he tilted his head to look at her "You look wonderful, Angie"

She smiled "Thank you."

He smiled when she blushed and gingerly raised his non injured hand to touch her cheek "Is that blood in you!? Meaning you aren't made of stone"

She laughed and hit him gently

Loki closed his eyes and hissed exaggeratedly as if mortally wounded

"I'm dying!"

Angie laughed and looked into his eyes "Come, let me kiss it better"

She leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"Here" Loki touched his cheek

She smiled and kissed his cheek

"Here" Loki touched his other cheek

She obliged and then looked in his eyes, then his mouth and back.

Loki craned his neck and caught her mouth.

She sighed and closed her eyes as she kissed him. Loki breathed deeply, putting his uninjured arm around her and pulling her close, tight as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth and groaning when her hands went into his hair.

Svad watched from the slit in the door. He bit his lip and turned away, feeling the ache in his chest rise.

He swallowed audibly and went to wait a few moments on the opposite wall.

A few moments later, the door swung open and Angie ran out, flushed and nonplussed.

She didn't see him as she all but ran down the hall, climbing down the stairs and leaving.

Svad didn't know what to feel and schooled his expression to nonchalance as he went back into the room, bottle of water in hand.

He looked around, at Loki's flushed face and disheveled hair and at the couch

"Angie left?"

"Yes" Loki said quickly "she&hellipuh had to pick up Sleipnir."

Svad nodded and closed the door behind him "Here"

He extended the water and paper cup and walked around as Loki busied himself opening and pouring the water. Svad had already loosened the top so it was easy and he looked out of the window as Loki drank.

"I have VSD" he said suddenly

Loki paused, looking up at him "What?"

"Ventricular Septal Defect" Svad told him as he turned "I have a hole in my heart. I've always had it, I've always known. I never bothered to tell you." he shrugged "it just started getting worse"

Loki stared at him

"That's why my father put me in an orphanage" Svad said "he didn't want a child that could die in a month or so or a year or a decade. What use was I if I just fell over dead one day?"

"Svad, why ...?"

"I'm dying" he looked into Loki's eyes "I mean, we all are, but my time is ... it's near"

Loki didn't speak, he just stared.

"I mean, I could get surgery and live for a good long time but&hellip" he broke off, looking away and began to pace "but I don't want to."

"Svad"

"I don't ... deserve to" Svad told him "not after all I've done. I don't deserve to live or have money or a job or a car or&hellipor even you. I don't deserve it"

Loki watched him with a strange expression on his face

"I got a year, maybe a month more" Svad said without a hitch "not enough time ..."

"That's why you're ..." Loki began

"Being so nice to you?" Svad shook his head "no, no that's not the reason. That _is_ a reason, but it's not the only one"

Loki watched as Svad sat on the edge of his bed

"My father used to beat us" Svad told Loki "me more than my brother and I hated it. I absolutely hated it. He would hit us with belts and shoes and ropes and ... he used a broken table leg once. Broke my arm"

Loki's eyes went wide

"That ... that day when you yelled at me" Svad looked at his hands "I realized ... I realized I was turning into him. I was being the very person I never wanted to be and ... and I wanted to kill myself. I even tried" he rolled his sleeve up and showed Loki a thick scar on his arm a few inches below his armpit. It looked angry "See?"

Loki gaped

"But" Svad grimaced, lowering his arm "they saved me. I didn't want it to happen but it did." He looked at the window again "when I came to, I discovered ... the doctors told me I was nearly dead and the blood loss put a strain on my weak heart. They said it needed to be fixed or I wouldn't live past the year ... some complication or another, anyway. I decided that since I had some time, I would make up for the wrongs I did to you. I know I never can, but I can try. Do as much as I can before I start pushing up daisies, right? So the first thing I did was sign everything over to you, give you all my money and since they didn't give me life insurance, all my earnings and retirement money as well. I want ... I need ... to make it up to you somehow, to get you to say three words and mean them. I won't force you, ever, not anymore ... but I won't stop, either. Not until I am cold and dead in the ground."

"Svad ..."

"I don't want to be him" he said "I don't want to become my father, I hate him. I want to make it up to you, to show you that I am _not_ him"

Loki opened his mouth to speak

"With your permission, of course" Svad cut in "if you don't want me to, I totally understand. I will even move out if you want you will still get the money, don't worry ... "

"Svad ... "

"I already have a college plan for Sleipnir. I saved up a large portion, so he can go wherever ..."

Loki's hand on his own stopped him. He looked up with shining eyes

"Don't say anything, Loki" he spoke before Loki could "I need to earn it"

Loki opened his mouth to speak and blinked when Svad just got up and left the room without a backward glance.

_***_

_"He created this program, it's like an anti virus, only without the 'anti'. It detects when people send a virus or try and hack into encrypted files and stuff. Then, not only does it stop them, it fights back, plants a virus of its own into their computers and destroy all their files. It's brilliant."_

Thor shut upright, all sleep forgotten as Tony's words came back and hit him with like a harsh slap that morning.

He threw off his blankets, rushed into some clothes and ran to the door.

He pulled it open and saw Balder standing there with a hand raised to knock

"Thor, I ... "

"Svad!" Thor told him "it was Svad!"

Balder blinked, confused "What?"

Thor clicked his tongue and pulled his brother in, slamming the door shut.

An hour later, they both sat at the kitchen table where their half eaten breakfast lay before them. Thor picked at his bacon and looked across to Balder.

He'd stopped talking ten minutes ago and Balder hadn't said anything.

"Well?"

Balder inhaled deeply "I say we go over, take Tony and Steve with us"

Thor frowned "Why them?"

"Because Tony will make him give us the information back and Steve will arrest him the moment he's done"

"You know I could be wrong, right?" Thor asked "He could be totally innocent"

Balder scoffed "We already know he was meeting with Helblindi, you showed me the picture. We have evidence enough, Thor. You're not wrong"

Thor looked away

"Thor"

He looked at his brother

"I need to know what you are prepared to do" Balder asked "this will probably get messy and I want to know if you'll be on my side and not get side tracked"

"I won't"

"Only say it if you mean it, Thor" Balder said "You've been gloomy lately and I don't like it"

Thor sighed "Don't worry about me, Balder, I'll have my head in the game"

Balder nodded to him and took a bite of his sandwich.

He didn't really believe Thor, the man was obviously still in love with Loki, but he had little choice. He didn't want to do this without Thor. They were brothers, ones that remained by each other's sides through thick and thin.

"I'm sorry" he said "about what I said, I stepped over the line, I shouldn't have"

"Forget it, Balder"

Balder looked like he was going to continue

"Listen, you have done so much for me" Thor said earnestly "I can't keep a burst of anger against you. What kind of brother would I be?"

Balder smirked "A terrible one"

Thor smiled at him before taking a very deep breath.

"Thor?" Balder prompted

"I know you think I will have trouble when I confront Loki" Thor said without looking up "but I won't. I will keep calm and cool. And I wont let my emotions cloud my judgement"

"You still have feelings for him" Balder stated

Thor shrugged "I thought them dead ... but I was wrong"

"You know, you don't have to ..."

"Yes I do" Thor cut in "no one messes with us, like you said and he needs to be taught a lesson"

For the smallest of moments, Balder didn't know who Thor was talking about; Svad or Loki.

***

Svad was cooking, apron on and only lightly splattered when he was interrupted.

"Svad?"

The man turned, surprised, when Sleipnir tugged his shirt from behind

"Yes?" he asked, looking at him

"Daddy's sleeping" the boy said shyly "and I don't know how to do this"

Svad turned down the flame under the pot and crouched down next to Sleipnir

"Understand what?"

Almost hesitantly, Sleipnir extended a paper to the man, then hid his hands behind his back.

Svad smiled at him and looked at the paper. It was a math problem, easy enough.

"Come here" Svad stood and extended a finger for Sleipnir to take.

The boy looked hesitant, but did as he was asked and allowed himself to be lifted onto a chair while Svad went to the fridge and took out a few things.

He came back with four chocolate bars and sat opposite the child

"What are these?" he raised them up to Sleipnir

"Candy" the boy whispered

"Right" he placed them on the table one by one then lifted three "How many on the table?"

"One"

He put one next to it "Now?"

Sleipnir counted "Two"

"Now?" another bar hit the table

"Three"

"Excellent" Svad said and placed the last one down "Now?"

"Four" the boy said "I know counting, I just ..."

"Give me a minute" Svad said gently and opened the bars, placed their wrappers on one side and the wrappers on the other "Now, how many things are on the table?"

Svad counted "Eight"

"Good" Svad broke the chocolate bars in half and placed them down "now?"

As expected, the boy couldn't say twelve ... which was the problem.

"Eleven and ..." Sleipnir stopped

"You're right, keep going"

The boy went shy "I want Daddy"

"Okay" Svad smiled and leaned back "But would Daddy let you eat all these if you got it right?"

Sleipnir's eyes widened "Really?"

Svad winked at him "I won't tell him"

Sleipnir looked at the candy with new enthusiasm

"Tw - el- ve" Svad enunciated

"Telve"

"Twe ..." Svad made a face to accompany the sound and Sleipnir smiled, mimicking him.

"el - veh!" Svad said

Sleipnir mimicked it, then giggled softly

"Now say it together" Svad instructed "Twelve"

"T - twelve"

"Yes!" Svad pumped his fist, startling the boy "Sorry"

Sleipnir watched as he got up and went to the stove

"I think you should eat those or hide them because I think dinner is about to be ready and I need to wake your father for that"

Sleipnir gave a loud gasp, collected his treasure and carried it upstairs.

Svad smiled and shook his head at the boy.

He was far too cute for his own good.

Since dinner was almost done and needed only a little simmering, Svad cleaned up, set the table and pulled out some wine for later.

He had a good stock and the work had gotten to him today &ndash he needed some.

When he was done, he pulled off the apron and went to the hall. After checking on Sleipnir in the living room, where the boy had nearly finished his prize, Svad went upstairs to wake Loki.

They had come back last night after the doctors gave Loki the okay to go home.He was a little groggy but Svad managed to carry him upstairs and lay him to sleep. He even made dinner and brought it up to help him eat.  Loki couldn't move his right arm that night because the stitches were still tender.

This morning, he managed it, if only a little stilted, but Svad didn't let him anywhere near work.

Fenrir had been whimpering when they returned, apparently scared of what he'd done. True to his word, Svad hadn't touched him and only fed him, refusing to lock him up.

The dog had gone straight to Loki who bared no ill will and even allowed the animal in bed. However, Svad noticed he'd pulled Sleipnir away from the dog's reach.

While Loki had rested, Svad had cleaned the house, made lunch, picked Sleipnir from school, fed him, bathed him and now had helped with his homework. It should have helped calm the searing guilt and regret inside him but it didn't.

He still burned.

So, he simply did more.

He knocked before he entered the room and found Loki sleeping on the bed.

His reading glasses were on his nose as his head was turned to the side. His bandaged hand was in his lap with the book he'd been reading earlier before he fell asleep.

Svad smirked lightly and walked over.

He didn't want to disturb the peaceful sight, but Loki needed his medication and that he couldn't have without food.

Svad sat on the edge beside Loki and gently touched his hair

"Loki?" he called "Wake up, it's time for dinner"

Loki's eyebrows twitched but he didn't wake.

Svad touched his uninjured shoulder, shaking him softly

"Come on, it will get cold"

Loki woke slowly, reluctantly. His green eyes opened and focused on Svad.

Svad expected him to flinch back, to crawl away in fright. But Loki only moaned and closed his eyes again

"Leave me alone"

Svad smiled in relief, some if the tightness in his heart waning

"Sorry, no can do" Svad said "Dinner is ready and you need your meds so get up"

I don't recall you ever being this annoying, Svad" Loki muttered, not opening his eyes

"Do you want me to douse you in cold water?" Svad asked

"I'm up" Loki opened his eyes and sat up, making Svad snicker. He rubbed a hand over his face and took off is glasses

"How do you feel?" Svad asked

Loki frowned "Like a wolf tried to eat me"

It was a joke but Svad didn't laugh

"Too soon?" Loki asked him

Svad nodded and stood "Come on, we are both waiting for your royal hinny to come downstairs"

Loki watched him go before heading to the bathroom.

As he washed, his brain once more reeled over what Svad said.

He was dying and that would set Loki free. As terrible as it was, Loki found himself looking forward to his freedom. He would finally be able to do what he wanted, finally able to get away from all of this.

His father and Svad's said nothing about natural causes ending the marriage and they wouldn't have anything to settle with Loki. The punishment had been Svad's to dealt and he'd done it.

That shot all feeling of guilt at wanting him dead out of his brain.

Once done, Loki went downstairs and smelled fresh chillies.

It was one of his favorite foods and he didn't know Svad knew.

As he climbed down the stairs, he saw Sleipnir playing with a few blocks. He whistled to get his attention.

"Daddy!" Sleipnir ran over, jumping into Loki's arms.

Loki smiled and caught him in his good arm before nuzzling his neck to tickle him, delighting in his laughter

"Missed me?" Sleipnir asked

"Always" Loki nuzzled his neck again. He paused and pulled back, looking at his son "Did you have candy before dinner?"

Sleipnir's eyes widened "No ..."

Loki narrowed his identical emerald gaze "Sep ..."

The boy sighed "Yes"

"Good" Loki told him "then you probably don't need dinner"

Sleipnir whined, pouting

"Stop that" Loki commanded

Sleipnir stuck out his lower lip

"I'm warning you, Sep"

The boy blinked innocently

Loki sighed, giving up "Why do I even bother?"

Sleipnir grinned, put his arms around Loki's neck in a hug "Because I love you"

Loki smiled and kissed his head "I love you more"

Sleipnir pushed back as Loki carried him to the kitchen and kissed his father's mouth

"I'll love you forever"

Loki's smile was soft and beautiful and he kissed his son's forehead "As will I, my darling"

Svad looked up from where he was putting the chilli into bowls "Hey, I made Sleipnir some pizza because he can't have this"

"Sleipnir has already had candy" Loki stated as he put his son in his chair "Did you know about that?"

"Nope" Svad said, keeping his eyes firmly on the table as he placed the food down "Bon appetit"

Loki narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing as he took his own seat.

The chilli was delicious and Loki found himself taking two helpings without intending to. Svad watched him but said nothing and Sleipnir was still playing with his pizza

"Sep, come on" Loki said when the boy threw an olive in the air and tried catching it in his mouth. It had prompted Loki after bouncing off his head.

"Sorry" the boy said and went back to his food.

When they were done, Loki lifted up as many things as he could in his left hand.

"Forget it" Svad said, rushing over and taking them

"Svad ..." Loki protested

"You should rest" Svad placed the dishes in the sink

"So should you" Loki said before he could stop himself "a heart condition is worse than a dog attack"

Svad smiled and lifted the last of the plates "I'm fine. I still have a year left, remember?"

Loki made to reply but stopped.

It was Svad's life; let him do what he wanted. It was not like Loki cared

Right?

The bell ran then, followed by insistent knocking.

Both men frowned, looking at the door, then at each other. It was mutually decided that something was wrong"

"Sep ..." Loki called going to the living room where his son played "Come with me, kitten, Daddy needs help with something"

"Okay, Daddy" the child got up the floor and went to where Loki stood, waiting.

Once the child was in possession, Loki went upstairs while Svad answered the door.

Svad pulled open the door and immediately regretted it

"Hey, Thor, Balder" he pasted a smile on his face "What brings you here?"

Loki paused at the stairs, looking down when Thor pushed open the door.

His brother was with him along with Tony and the other man Loki couldn't recall the name of.

"Svadilfari," Balder rasped, walking over to him "You have three seconds to tell us what you did with the information or Steve here will drag you downtown"

"No ..." Loki climbed down the stairs

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Svad told him firmly, closing the door behind the men.

"You ...!" Tony broke off "no one, and I repeat, no one knows how to plant a virus that big and destroy everything, so save the act! Tell us what you did with their information, now!"

"What is going on here?"

They had a plan in case something like this happened. Feign innocence until proved guilty. These men didn't have cops with them nor a warrant, which meant they were acting on a hunch. Loki would play this well and keep all blame away from himself.

"Loki stay out of this" Svad ordered

"What are you accusing him of?" Loki demanded as he walked over, his stance dangerous

"This doesn't concern you, Loki" Balder told him

"He is my husband!" Loki snapped at Steve "and you have not read him his rights, I could sue you for this"

"And we can sue him for a lot worse!" Balder told him "so stay out of our way"

 "I'm calling the police" Loki said going over to do just that in his bluff "this is harassment"

Loki picked up the phone and gasped when it was suddenly snatched out of his hand

"Stay away from him!" Svad came over and pulled Tony aside, standing between everyone and Loki  

 This was getting way out of hand. Svad knew why these men were here. If they realized it was Loki who did it, then they wouldn't hesitate in taking him away. He couldn't allow that.

"Alright" he said, hands raised "I'll come with you"

"What!?" Loki snapped

 "Just stay away from me family" Svad ignored him and looked at the men before him "Whatever you think I have done, I'll co operate. But if you find me not guilty, then you leave me alone"

Balder slit his gaze but Thor spoke

"Fine" the blonde said "if you clear the tests and interrogation, you are free to go"

"Thor ..." Tony began

"Deal?" Thor asked him

"Yes" Svad nodded.

He turned to Loki and suddenly embraced him. He put his arms around him and pressed his lips to Loki's ear.

"If I don't come back by morning, take Sleipnir and run"

Loki stared at the whispered command and blinked when Svad leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"I'll see you later"

Then Svad turned and walked off.

Balder watched him approach, the lifted his gaze to Loki "Forgive us, if you can. But you know how desperate we are"

Loki didn't say anything. Not to him or Tony or Steve. But, as Thor turned, their gazes locked and he swallowed heavily at the anger he saw banked in Thor's eyes and the love he could still clearly see there.

***

It was four in the morning when Svad returned.

Loki was awake and stood from the couch he was waiting in.

Svad spread his arms and grinned

"Free man"

***

Thor was angry.

That was putting it mildly. He paced around Balder's room like a caged animal, growling and muttering to himself.

"He lied." Thor stated "there is no other reason for it. He lied and that bastard is so clever it never detected it"

Balder sighed and rubbed his eyes "Thor, can you give it a rest? He wasn't lying the machine ..."

"He could have tricked it" Thor turned to him "controlled his heart rate, you know how ..."

"Thor, this isn't the movies. Face it, we messed up" Balder put his head back on the pillow behind him "and now we lost him from the company"

Thor paused, looking at him "That's it? You're giving up?"

"What else can we do, brother?" Balder sat up and looked at him "we can't really do anything without evidence, this was just a hunch. An accurate one at that I still think he was responsible. Besides, we got most of it back"

"Most, not all" Thor said, slumping on a chair when he reached it "God, I hate this"

Balder lay back.

They had gone to Steve's station, a high level police facility and had Svad interrogated all night. They even had him on the lie detector and a scan to show if the lying part of his brain was working or not.

It wasn't.

The man had been telling the truth. He hadn't put in the virus, he hadn't done any of the things they accused him of doing.

Thor had suggested torture but Balder had shot it down saying it would leave marks and evidence.

Eventually, even Tony agreed that the man hadn't done anything. He'd gone over to placate Svad and the man had been highly forbearing. He didn't hold a grudge, understood why the brothers did what they had and asked if he could return to Stark Towers to work.

Tony had agreed, more to pacify him than anything else, and steered him away from the brothers.

Steve had stayed behind to do a report and Thor and Balder had no choice but to go back home.

"He's hiding something" Balder said to the ceiling "something big"

"I know" Thor groaned "but how can we find out?"

Balder sighed "Give me a few hours, I'll think of something"

Silence fell for a while.

"I'm sorry"

Balder looked at Thor and frowned "Whatever for?"

"It was my idea to go after him" Thor said "but it seemed to fit so perfectly, I just ..."

"Thor ..." Balder stopped him "Don't apologize. We all know he did it, the whole thing was similar to what he does and no one blames you"

"That doesn't mean they don't think it" Thor said, standing once more "there has to be another way. I _know_ he did it. It's too big a coincidence otherwise"

Balder bit his lip "There is but I don't even want to think about it"

Thor paused, looking at him "What?"

Balder sighed and closed his eyes "Forget it"

"No, tell me" Thor walked up and sat across from where Balder was sprawled "you can't shut up after saying something like that"

"Loki would know if he left that night" Balder said flatly "and he won't be inclined to lie because he hates that son of a bitch"

There was a strained silence after that. It was long and painful and it drove Balder to an edge.

"Thor ..."

"I'll do it"

Balder blinked at the curt response. He frowned, realizing Thor had misunderstood him "Do what?"

"Ask him" Thor said "out of all of us, I am the one he trusts"

"No" Balder shook his head "you are not asking him anything, no one is. I was just thinking out loud, nothing else"

"Well, you thought correctly enough" Thor told him "Loki would know and if he isn't with Svad that by definition makes him against him"

"He was fighting for him"

Thor waved a hand "A ruse. He wanted us to take him away"

"You are assuming too much, brother" Balder warned "do not think that you know his mind that well"

Thor didn't say anything

"Look," Balder said "I know you are still &ndash sensitive &ndash about the whole affair with him so I don't want you to get into something that you will regret later. A past liaison is a past liaison. It's gone, over with. Don't go about reviving it"

"I'm not!" Thor cut in

"You will" Balder said gently "whether you want to or not, you will. There were feelings involved, God damn it, you were _in love_ with him and you had your heart broken. Nothing takes that away"

Thor looked away

"I don't want you in the middle of this if we decide to bring Loki in, understand?" Balder said "its not that I don't trust you, I just ..."

"Don't want me to get hurt" Thor finished "I get it, you're right. But Balder..."

"No more buts" Balder said "unless you want yours kicked"

Thor gave him a dry glare

"Go to sleep, Thor" Balder said, lying back down "we will deal with this tomorrow. Try and relax, criminals like Svad don't stay safe for long. Sooner or later something is bound to happen and they will get caught"

Thor hummed and turned his gaze to the floor.

He knew Balder was right.

But that wasn't going to stop him. A plan was already forming in his mind. A plan to take Svad down and get everyone what they wanted.

It was perfect, it was flawless and it would work.

"Thor?"

He looked at his brother "Yes?"

"Get out, I need to sleep" Balder said, rolling on his stomach "and turn off the lights when you go"

Thor smiled softly "Good night brother"

"Night" Balder said, pulling his ankle away when Thor tugged it "Get out"

Thor chuckled and stood, going to turn off the light and leaving the room.

He had a plan to perfect

***

Loki lay staring at the ceiling.

They had nearly been caught. _He_ had nearly been caught. If they discovered that he was the one that had destroyed their company, they wouldn't hesitate locking him up.

True, they had no evidence, the CD was firmly locked in Svad's study where no one but they knew about it

But that didn't eliminate the very real possibility that Loki was a hair's breadth from being taken instead of Svad.

Which brought him to another scenario.

Why had he done it?

The Svad he knew wouldn't have batted an eyelid and told them that it was Loki that had done it.

He would never have let himself be taken away. He thought himself far too clever and frankly, jail wasn't one place he wanted to go to.

But now ...

Loki couldn't make heads or tails of this. he still didn't trust him, not one bit, but this development was making him more and more confused by the second.

It was nearly dinner time and it had been a week since the incident, a week since Svad began working at Stark Industries once more with double his previous salary.

Loki was still working at the small bar he'd chosen and Sleipnir was having a wonderful time at school.

His life could be labeled perfect.

But it wasn't

The moment Loki had seen him, all those feelings had rose in him again. That want, that need, that _love_ that he had kept bottled up for so long had come back with a vengeance and Loki didn't know what to do.

He'd admitted long ago that he loved Thor.

It wasn't something he could run from though he'd tried hard enough. But he could keep it at bay. He had been doing so till he saw him and felt the elation roar through.

He was just as beautiful as he'd been the last time Loki had seen him. So perfect, fit to be a god.

There was a sudden thump somewhere and Loki frowned.

Sleipnir was sleeping beside him and Fenrir, god bless the poor animal, was on the floor next to him so that left his confusing husband.

Sighing and deciding it was none of his business, Loki turned to sleep.

But try as he might, he couldn't get rid of the feeling of urgency away from him. He felt like something was wrong.

He lay there for a while ignoring it, but he failed. It itched from the inside and he suddenly needed to know.

Loki sighed angrily and pushed his sheets away, careful not to wake the child of the dog and padded out of the room.

Svad's room was open and empty.

Wrinkling his nose, Loki went down to the darkened house and paused halfway down the stairs

"Svad?"

There was no reply and Loki turned to go back when he saw the kitchen light on and heard water running inside.

Frowning, he walked to the kitchen, expecting to see Svad making himself something to eat.

He froze in shock when he saw Svad sprawled on the floor, pale as death

"Svad!" Loki yelled, running over.

The man wasn't moving.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovers meet again

Thor was in the shower when his phone rang insistently. He tried ignoring it, tried to keep humming the tune he was, but that shrill noise kept on coming. He grit his teeth and cursed whoever it was to hell and grabbed his shampoo, running it through his hair with more vigor than he usually did.

He was home now, not at the penthouse, and he didn't regret a moment of it.

Odin was still out of it, the doctors gave him strict bed rest and Thor only barely saw him anyway.

The man had tried reconciling, but Thor had always made up one excuse or another and gotten out of the house. When they were younger, Thor and Balder would pretend to fight, yelling at each other, when they wanted to get out of the house and couldn't come up with a good enough excuse. Eventually, Odin would tire of their yelling and tell them to leave. They would grin at each other and run to the arcade or the nearest eatery and enjoy themselves for the rest of the day.

Now, though they were too old to fight, Balder would send Thor on random errands to avoid seeing Odin. He didn't like doing it, but he didn't like seeing Thor hurt more. So Thor won out in the end.

Today, Thor had something he wanted to do and Balder was with Tony at their offices, trying to rebuild what had been destroyed.

Tony's genius idea had helped them well.

Eccentric the man may be, but when he suggested taking all the key boards from the main frame and looking them over for finger prints, Thor and Balder stared.

Tony had sighed and told them they owed him a party, then told them to trust him and left… taking four hundred key boards with him.

The brothers had no idea how he would do what he said he would but they didn't voice their concerns. However, when Tony had called them, they had stared at each other in shock.

Had he already found something!?

But Tony had only called to let them know he wanted a party.

Both Thor and Balder had scoffed at each other and then smiled.

If anyone deserved a party, it was Tony.

So they'd decided on having one. They'd talked to the caterers and even a band they wanted to play.

However, when they'd called Tony to invite him, he'd laughed.

It was too late he was already having one, since he got bored with waiting for them to get off their sorry asses. And…he'd sighed…since his parties were so much cooler, they were more than welcome to attend.

And tonight was the day that Tony Stark was throwing the costume party of a lifetime in the beautiful New York City.

Thor's phone rang again and he ignored it.

He stayed in the shower as long as he wanted and when he came and out and checked his damned phone, there were seventeen missed calls from an unknown number.

He frowned, trying to dial back when the same number called once more. He clicked it open.

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell do you even keep a phone?"

"Hello, Darcy" Thor smirked

"I've been calling for a decade, Thor!" Darcy screeched "where were you?"

"Shower"

Darcy perked up at that "Really?"

Thor rolled his eyes "What do you want?"

"You know, little of this, little of that. I want a new IPod; mine broke" she said "Oh, and talk to Jane"

Thor blinked "What?"

"Talk to Jane" Darcy repeated "you really, really need to do that. Like right now. And don't tell I told you to call, okay?"

"Darcy, what's going on?" Thor asked, frowning "is she okay?"

"Yes, just call her!" Darcy said, then there was a small pause "crap, she's coming. Just call her. And don't tell her…okay, bye"

Thor frowned as he was hung up on. That was one of the strangest calls Darcy had ever graced him with. And that included the one where she pretended to be a man and hit on him.

Sighing and deciding to call her later and demand answers, Thor went about to change his clothes.

He had a party to get to tonight.

***

"Ready?"

Loki looked up from where he was fixing his tie "Yes, a moment if you would"

Angie smiled at him "You look so handsome"

Loki smiled and looked at her in the mirror as he fixed his clothes "Please, dearest, tell me something I don't know"

Angie rolled her eyes and walked over "You have a perfectly sculpted ass"

Loki scoffed "I said something I don't know"

"Your kid is eating candy before dinner again"

Loki frowned at her as she stood beside him "He's your kid tonight"

"Of course" she smiled "you have a hot date to get to"

"Not a date. It's a party" Loki said, dusting something off the shoulder of his dinner jacket "and I'm going with my sick, dying husband. Hardly qualifies as a date"

Angie snickered and turned to go back "I wasn't talking about Svad"

Loki stared at her as she left but she gave no hint of what she meant and at that moment, Svad came out of the bathroom.

He smiled when he saw Loki "Hey, you look nice"

"Thank you" Loki replied "Are you ready? I want to go and come back as early as I can"

Svad smirked "I know. I heard you the first ten times"

Against his will, Loki felt a pang of guilt. He sighed and looked at his husband

"How do you feel?"

Svad shrugged "Like I have three months to live"

Loki gave him a dry glare but said nothing more.

It was true.

When Svad collapsed a few weeks ago, Loki had genuinely thought he was dead. He'd called 911 out of humanity alone and had gone to the hospital with him.

The doctors had managed to save him but it had caused severe stress to an already weak heart. They'd almost lost him right then and there.

Almost.

While Loki waited, he'd called Angie and asked her to stay with Sleipnir. She hadn't hesitated and wished Loki all the best in becoming a widower.

Loki wasn't so lucky. The doctor came over and asked him how long he'd known about Svad's VSD. He told them he hadn't because Svad had never told him nor did he have problems before.

They nodded and told him it was normal, that someone with that heart condition normally didn't find out although his parents must have known. Loki had shrugged and told him that once again, he didn't know.

They hadn't bothered him after and only come to him to tell him that Svad would make it.

But, the doctor said, he needed surgery or he wouldn't live over three more months. They had already asked Svad and he'd declined.

Loki didn't know what to make of it.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Loki asked him, going to pick up his cell phone

"Are you trying to be worried?" Svad asked just as sarcastically

Loki looked at him but said nothing. He lifted his wallet and put it in his coat, then went to get his scarf out of the closet.

They were sharing a room again.

It wasn't because Loki trusted him or anything, but because the doctor's said Svad's heart could falter and he needed someone by him at all times. Loki had been given a shot to apply directly into his heart, he'd been taught how, in case something like that happened.

The only reason Loki agreed was to show the doctors that he wasn't an abusive, heartless monster they thought him to be.

In hindsight, he could have pretended to be concerned about Svad.

That didn't stop Loki from announcing that he wasn't sharing a bed under any circumstances and Svad had to sleep on the sofa bed they'd dragged here. Well, mostly Loki because Svad wasn't supposed to strain his weak organ.

"We should leave" Loki said, pulling the silk scarf behind his neck and letting the ends hand loose before him.

He turned and left the room, ready to get out of Svad's company.

Downstairs, he saw Sleipnir playing with his mother and Fenrir. As soon as the dog saw him, he ran forward, tongue lolling and tail wagging.

"Daddy, you look nice" Sleipnir said, smiling at him

"Thank you, darling" Loki spun to show his son his ensemble

Sleipnir giggled "Silly Daddy"

Loki smiled and walked over to his child. He crouched down and looked at what the boy was doing.

"What are you up to?" he asked

"Coloring" Sleipnir went back to his page.

He colored neatly, within all the lines though his choice of colors was rather bright

"Sleipnir, I have never seen a purple horse" Loki said

"You will" the boy calmly replied

Angie laughed and stroked her son's hair "Let it go, Loki, you will never win with this one"

Loki kissed his son's head "Bye bye, sweetheart"

"Bye, Daddy" Sleipnir said without looking up

Svad came down the stairs and looked at the happy family. He didn't feel sad because, truly, there was no point. He would be dead soon anyway.

"Let's go?" he asked, picking up the keys

"Bye, Svad" Angie called "try not to fall dead in the middle of dinner, alright?"

"Careful" Svad told her "it almost sounds like you care"

Loki walked up then, waving to the people in the living room before preceding Svad to the car in the cool night air.

"Do you want to drive?" Svad asked

Loki shrugged but caught the keys Svad threw at him. He got in the driver's seat and buckled up. Svad slid in beside him.

"Do you have your shots?" Loki asked as he started the car

"Dashboard" Svad replied, buckling his seatbelt

Loki nodded and looked to the traffic before sliding into it. He didn't want to go to this party. But Svad had to. Tony had insisted that he come and since Svad couldn't go anywhere without a baby sitter, Loki was forced to go.

"You never know, you might enjoy it" Svad said, noticing Loki's expression.

Loki spared him a glance before turning back to the road "What?"

"You seem to hate going there, so I said there was a chance you might enjoy it" Svad clarified "you don't have to stay with me, you can go around, do your stuff. If I fall over and have a seizure, I'm sure you will be notified"

Loki gave him another glance "You know, I don't want you dead"

"Really? You could have fooled me" Svad smiled "I don't blame you, not at all. I mean even I want myself dead. So did my father"

Loki wasn't about to let guilt overtake him so he only hummed.

"You do that a lot"

Loki frowned "What?"

"Hum…when you keep a lid on what you really want to say" Svad told him "you can say it, you know. I won't take offence"

"I don't have anything to say, Svad" Loki turned a corner

"Yes you do" Svad said "you want to tell me that you don't care if I drop dead or that I am working myself to death. And I believe you, you have every right to. Just as you have every right to hate going to this party with me. I don't want to impose and if you want I can still go alone…"

"Svad…" Loki sighed

"But for some reason, you never say what you want and never do what you want" Svad cut in "and I don't deserve it"

"You don't deserve to die, either" Loki said before he knew what he was doing "what happened is in the past and I will not forget it. I won't forgive you for it but I will and have moved past it. This – whatever you call what I am doing – is not because I have to. I don't really know why I am doing it to be honest and I don't want to dwell on it. So please, just drop it"

"As you wish" Svad said and looked at the traffic as they passed. He was silent for a long moment before something occurred to him "Did you know Sleipnir's art teacher quit?"

Loki's lips tightened "Yes, I know. I forced her out of her job because she told another teacher that I was your whore. Sleipnir heard her"

"What?" Svad snapped

"It's taken care of, nothing to worry about" Loki honked at a biker that cut him off

"Why didn't you tell me?" Svad asked

Loki shrugged "Not needed. God, do these people learn to drive this bad or is it a whim?"

Svad snickered "I think it's the former"

Loki shook his head "Idiots"

They arrived at their destination a few moments later. It wasn't hard to find it, the ridiculously large building with Stark written upon it was something familiar to both Loki and Svad.

They handed Svad's car to the valet and walked in

"Do you think he compensates for something?" Loki asked as they were lead to an elevator that would lead them straight to the party in Tony's expensive many floored penthouse

Svad snickered "I don't know, I never asked"

Loki didn't reply and pressed the button that would take them to the penthouse.

His foot tapped gently to the tune and he ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it down "I don't know why it had to be a costume party"

Svad smiled as Loki muttered "Relax, we aren't even that dressed up"

"We still have these" Loki took out the two masks they would be wearing tonight,

One was silver, shining slightly and rounded on both sides slightly as it covered only the eyes. He handed it to Svad.

The other was sleek black plastic that fit perfectly, covering the top half of Loki's face. It shone even in the light of the elevator and made his eyes look like gems. He pushed back his hair.

Svad smirked as he fit his own "You look like the Opera Ghost"

Loki looked at him but said nothing and simply waited. It took an eternity to reach the abode and when they did, the music blared loud enough to be heard through the elevator doors.

"Yep" Svad muttered "definitely compensating"

The doors rang open and the sight of the party greeted them.

***

He was on his third drink and everything was better than he'd thought it would be. He was actually enjoying himself now that Svad wasn't around him.

He looked around, at the elaborate golden decorations, at the waiters that roamed about. They too were wearing masks over their faces left side white while the other black, as they passed around drinks and other things.

Many people were dressed in old English coats and dresses while many wore almost nothing. It was the women that wore almost nothing that attracted Loki's attention and soon he discovered something that made it bitter.

All the women his eyes behind the mask followed were blonde with blue eyes.

Loki looked away firmly, catching a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and leaning on the wall behind him to sip.

The music was classical, something Loki didn't think Tony was capable of.

The thought was confirmed when he saw Tony dressed in a ridiculous red and gold metal outfit. It looked like something a super hero wore and it had an orb where Tony's heart was. He had completed the ensemble with lights and a voice modulator that gave him a digital treble. What did he call it?

"Iron Man" Tony told the people around him, grinning behind the mask "Yeah, I thought about calling it something fancy but in the end it just fit better, ya know?"

There was a collective gasp as Tony suddenly extended his arms and made two orbs at the palms of his costume glow.

"Huh? Awesome, right?" he nodded in glee

"How long did it take you?" a woman dressed like a peacock asked

Tony shrugged and the face of the costume lifted, gaining another gasp from the people around "No idea, but I do know this. One day, this bastard is gonna lead in a comic book"

He smiled when he caught sight of Steve "He can be 'Captain America'"

Steve rolled his eyes behind his black mask and a highly patriotic outfit. The outfit looked far too snug, consisting of red, white and blue and looked like body armor. Apparently it was Tony's idea of making him into a defender of the innocent "Are you still going on about that?"

"Always" Tony said "I have names for all of you"

"Really?" Steve raised a brow and hefting a shield Tonyhad been kind enough to give him.

"Yep" Tony turned to the women around him "That guy, Bruce, the one with no shirt and unfortunate green skin, is the Hulk…you won't like him when he's angry. That guy there, the one dressed as an archer, is Clint or rather, Hawkeye, deadly assassin number one and the flaming red haired beauty who is in the black costume far too tight for her condition is Natasha or…the Black Widow…because honestly, I think she will kill Clint very soon" Tony laughed at the women as they crowded him

"What an imagination" a woman purred, causing Steve to roll his eyes

"And I need one more" Tony put an arm around the woman "Oh there! Thor!"

Loki blanched, almost choking on his champagne when he heard Tony call out loudly. His green gaze went straight to where Tony was looking and he paled behind the black mask.

Thor looked stunning.

He wore a grey great coat over a white shirt and breeches in excellent parody of the Victorian era style. His hair was pulled back tightly and the top half of his face was covered by a white mask identical to Loki's.

Behind him, Balder wore a tuxedo, looking as dashing as ever and held a water gun in one hand. He looked every bit the spy from MI6 he was pretending to be.

Loki remained rooted to his spot, unable to take his eyes off Thor even though his mind was screaming him to. Pain, agony, shock, awe and an overwhelming sense of loss all culminated to make him stay put and watch the man that had taken his heart.

Thor walked over to Tony, smiling under his mask "Sorry we are late but 007 here needed to 002"

There was loud laughter as Balder smacked Thor over the head, nearly dislodging his mask.

"Hey, watch it!" Thor put his hands on his mask as it shifted "it almost unstuck"

Balder rolled his eyes at him "Shut up, before you 001 me off"

Thor ignored him and tried to stick his mask back on

"Damn it, Balder" Thor growled at him before taking it off completely.

Tony chuckled, telling Thor to use the bathrooms upstairs if he liked as he went past, no doubt, to fix his mask.

Balder snickered and smiled at the people around as they went back to their talk and Thor stomped over to where Tony's bathrooms were.

Loki almost panicked as Thor came near, eyes on his mask in his hands, and turned around to hide his face.

He sensed it, the chill and shivers that went through him just as Thor passed him. They were irrepressible and it left him feeling cold. It made him feel regret and loss all over again.

It made him feel guilty and like a traitor.

When he was sure Thor was gone, Loki turned back and searched for Svad.

The penthouse had three floors. The lower two were being used for the party while the top most was where the rooms were located.

Cursing Stark and his unnecessary spending, Loki started looking for a familiar head of silver hair among the people. He was taller than most of the people, only barely, but still had to stand on his toes to look over elaborate head dresses and feathery masks.

There was no sign of Svad.

Growling and thinking of looking on the floor above, Loki made his way to the spiraling stairs, glancing around once he was high enough in case he missed his husband. But he hadn't Svad still wasn't there.

His impatience turning to irritation, Loki went higher up and onto to the landing, immediately looking for Svad.

God damn these head dresses!

Loki couldn't see past much and settled for calling on Svad's phone. He texted after realizing that it was too damned loud to speak.

**Where are you? I want to leave**

He stood, tapping his foot impatiently and glaring at his phone. It blinked after thirty long seconds with Svad's reply.

**In the bathroom. Give me ten minutes**

Loki snorted and texted back

**What the hell do you need ten minutes for?**

He laughed suddenly when he got a reply

**Shitting**

Shaking his head and shoving his phone inside his pocket, Loki pushed his hands in his pockets and waited. He looked around, at the people and the masked waiters and the food being served.

They all seemed so happy; he had to roll his eyes.

Insipid beings.

He turned around to go back downstairs when he froze.

Thor was climbing back down, his face now hidden behind his mask once more as he looked at the people about the room. 

Loki immediately turned his back again and waited for him to leave. His heart was beating much too fast as fears of discovery surged in him.

He nearly gasped when he felt Thor brush past him, laughing as he greeted someone from work.

Work. Asgard Industries.

The whole lifetime of hard work that Loki had destroyed. He spun around and made his way upstairs, intending on finding Svad and getting out of here.

For some reason, he thought just being around Thor would make his guilt and act apparent. That Thor would know what he'd done and…

He didn't want to finish that sentence.

Loki rushed up the stairs and into the darkened part of the penthouse. Tony had said this was where the bathrooms were so Svad was bound to be here…somewhere.

"Ah, perfect" he muttered as he used the limited light and discovered that this was as much a labyrinth as he'd feared.

Tony was a dick.

Why did anyone need such elaborate halls and rooms anyway? Shaking his head, Loki began to snoop around.

He was halfway down a hall when he finally saw light coming out of the room at the end and made towards it.

The bedroom was empty and once Loki crossed it to go see the bathroom, he realized it was vacant.

"Oh come on you sick douche" he muttered, taking out his phone and typing a text to Svad "where the hell are you?"

He stood by the bathroom, unaware of how stunning and mysterious he looked in the dim light as he waited for Svad's answer.

**Downstairs, talking to Tony**

Figures.

Loki put his phone in his pocket and turned around to go back.

He gasped when he almost crashed into the person that had snuck in behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're…"

Loki broke off, eyes widening when he found Thor staring back at him through the eyes of that perfect white mask on his face.

***

Thor used his few inches in height to loom above his former lover.

"Hello, Loki"

"Thor" Loki managed not to stutter and smiled "how, I mean when did you get here?"

Thor shrugged "A while ago. But you knew that, didn't you?"

Loki blinked "No, of course I didn't. I have better things to do than watch you like a voyeur"

He was glad he used his nerves to project irritation. He brushed past Thor with determination.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to…"

Loki broke off when Thor grasped his arm and pulled him into an embrace that was nothing but intimate.

"Thor!" Loki gasped, pushing away "What are you _doing_?"

 Thor reached up and gently pulled Loki's mask away "I missed you, Loki"

Loki stared "Thor, this is not right. Let me go"

But Thor simply turned to the nearest wall and pinned Loki there.

"You'll leave"

"Of course I will!" Loki snapped, trying to get out of Thor's grasp "Thor, release me"

"No"

Loki froze, looking into his eyes and realizing that he could just be in trouble.

"You've been hiding things from me, Loki" Thor said, his eyes indecipherable behind that wretched mask

Loki felt his insides freeze.

No, Thor couldn't possibly know.

But that didn't stop the knee buckling fear that rose in Loki

"Thor, please…"

"You can't hide it from me" Thor said. He didn't look angry, just sad and confused "I see it in your eyes, my love. You feel for me as much as I do"

"Thor"

"I love you, Loki" Thor told him, looking into his eyes and not loosening his grip the slightest "Can you not say the same just once?"

"Are you drunk?" Loki asked, trying to remove Thor's powerful grip on him

"No, but I was for a long time"

"Thor" Loki said very firmly "let me go or I will scream for help"

Thor looked down at him in disbelief a moment before his whole expression darkened.

Clearly, it was the wrong thing to say

"Go ahead" Thor growled "scream. No one will hear you"

Loki stilled at the menacing sound that was Thor's voice. He began to resist him

"Thor, let me go"

As an answer, Thor held on tighter, stepped closer, effectively caging Loki between him and the wall.

"Thor, stop!" he turned his head aside as Thor lowered his head

Thor kissed his cheek, traced up to his temple

"Don't fight me, Loki"

"Then stop this" Loki said a second before he bucked and shoved Thor off him.

When Thor stumbled back, Loki went to the door. He was an inch away when he was caught once more.

Loki cried out as Thor grabbed his wrist and pulled him in

"Thor, stop it!" Loki said, pushing against Thor's chest but to no avail.

Thor forced him back till the door closed behind his back with a loud thud and he was pinned against it.

The lock had a finality that chilled Loki.

"Thor, please" Loki said, twisting his wrists to get them out of the man's grasp

"Why are you running?" Thor asked

"Because I don't want this!" Loki snapped "we are over, Thor, why don't you understand!?"

"Because you are lying" Thor said calmly "I love you, Loki and you love me. Don't bother denying it because I know. I saw it. I saw it in your eyes when we last met"

"You mean when you came over to arrest my husband" Loki said shortly

Thor frowned "What has gotten into you? Since when do you show him any care?"

"Things change, Thor" Loki glared at him

"Nothing has changed" Thor said "not between us"

"Everything has changed" Loki told him "the moment you blamed Svad for something he didn't do…"

"Loki!" Thor cut in, stunned "are you defending him?"

"Of course I am!" Loki snapped "he is my husband"

"He beat you!"

"I don't care!" Loki nearly yelled "I don't care, Thor! I want to be with him and I want you to leave me alone, we had a deal"

"We fell in love"

"So what?" Loki asked, glowering at him "that changed nothing. It was a deal, a week of great sex, then we go our separate ways. Is this going our separate ways!?"

"This is me offering you a way out"

"How?" Loki glared "by assaulting me in a bedroom?"

"By asking you to tell me the truth" Thor said "Tell me where Svad went the night we lost our business. I know he had something to do with it and so do you. So tell me"

Loki stopped struggling and looked at Thor

"What?"

"Someone planted a virus in our system that is how we lost everything" Thor told him "a few days ago, I realized that the way it attacked, erasing all our data, was very similar to a program Svad had made. It was too much to be a coincidence"

"Do you have evidence?" Loki asked, his gaze fierce

"None" Thor told him "it is a hunch, Loki, but we can bring him down together, because I know it was him! All you have to do is tell us where he was that night, if he left home, what time he came back. After that I will keep you safe from whatever you think will come after you. I'll take you in, Loki"

Oh, that was so tempting. But Loki couldn't.

Not without damning himself.

"You are going on a hunch?" he asked, hardly believing this

Thor nodded "It's all we have"

Loki closed his eyes, knowing he was going to hate himself forever after this.

"No" he said as he opened his eyes

Thor frowned "No, what?"

"Svad didn't go anywhere" Loki said

Thor shook his head and scoffed "You're lying. Loki, you don't have to…"

"Svad didn't go anywhere…" Loki continued looking unflinching into Thor's eyes "because he was with me the whole night"

Thor frowned "What?"

"Do I have to spell it out to you?" Loki sneered "use the small wit you have and understand it, Thor"

Thor understood. And Loki almost heard his heart break again.

Thor swallowed heavily, effectively distracted, he barely moved his lips as he asked "He touched you?"

Loki sneered with extreme difficulty "Everywhere"

Thor's grip tightened painfully on Loki's wrists "You're lying"

Loki gave a harsh bark of laughter "No I'm not! Svad was with me the whole night…or should I say on top of me?"

Thor inhaled painfully

"Oh, the things he did, the claims he laid on me" Loki went on, past his hurt, past his pain "do you want to see?"

"No!" Thor grabbed his biceps and shook him "Tell me you're lying! Tell me it isn't true!"

Loki blinked when he stopped shaking and glowered at Thor "I don't have to tell you anything. You wanted to know where Svad was, I told you. He was inside me, fucking me like a…"

Thor cut him off with a brutal kiss then and slammed him back into the door.

***

Loki panicked.

This was what he desperately craved, to have Thor back, to have Thor with him again and make everything the way it had been that one perfect day.

He loved Thor. He still did and he realized he always would.

He wanted nothing more than to take up on Thor's offer and let him take him away, let Thor into his life and help him.

But it was too late.

He had done too much and there was no going back.

If he did, Svad would tell. Loki would be arrested or even if he wasn't, he would lose Thor's trust and his love. And Thor would hate him.

That was something he didn't want.

All he needed were three more months. Three more months then he'd be free. Free to run, free to live anyway he wanted, free to have Thor.

Until then, he needed to keep Thor away.

"No!" Loki broke off the kiss and pushed

But Thor wasn't listening. The moment Loki had said Svad laid claim on him, he'd seen red.

Loki was his.

And he wasn't one to share. He'd erase everything Svad did to Loki.

His hand went to Loki's hair and he gripped it tight, forcing Loki's head back and kissing him once more. His other hand slid around his waist and pulled him closer, stopping his escape.

Loki still resisted, still tried to get him off.

Thor pulled back a little and Loki gasped

"Thor, you're hurting me"

"As are you" Thor said, tilting Loki's head back and kissing his neck.

He ignored his struggles and moved them to the bed somewhere behind them easily enough.

He'd gotten bigger, if anything, using the gym as an outlet for his anger and pain. He'd gained more muscle, more brute strength and he didn't hesitate in using it against Loki.

Loki bucked the moment he felt the bed behind his back

"Thor, please!" he pushed but Thor straddled him, caging him underneath and kissed him once more.

"You're mine" Thor growled against Loki's lips "no other can touch you"

"Listen to yourself" Loki begged, twisting his wrists to try and escape "Thor, this is madness"

"This is no madness" Thor said, running his lips down Loki's chin to his long neck "You are mine and you will see it, even if I have to force you"

Thor kissed him again and began taking off his scarf. It slid easily into his grasp and he tossed it over his shoulder, never releasing Loki's mouth.

Loki turned his head aside and turned pleading eyes to Thor.

"Please stop it, you will regret it, Thor, please" he begged

He was scared, suddenly, because this was what he wanted. He craved it desperately and he feared that if he got it, he wouldn't be able to stop and sooner or later, when he was too far into this Thor would realize what he'd done and…

Loki bucked, kicking to dislodge Thor.

"I only regret letting you go" Thor said, kissing his neck and running his hands down his body, slipping his jacket off his shoulders.

"Thor, no…" Loki nearly sobbed and looked away.

"Hush…" Thor cooed, kissing his cheek "relax, darling just let yourself go"

"Please let me go, Thor" Loki whispered "forget me"

"Never"

Loki closed his eyes and gave up. He ceased his struggling and lay there, letting Thor do whatever he wanted because he didn't have the strength anymore.

Thor opened the front of his shirt and spread his hands on Loki's skin, eliciting a gasp from the younger man.

"I was right" Thor smiled "you want me"

"No, I don't" Loki told him, hands going to grasp his wrists. He looked up at Thor "I'm asking you to stop, Thor, just stop"

Thor looked down at him, at his wide eyes, at his pale face and pleading expression. He finally pulled off the mask and gazed at Loki.

"You're not lying?"

Loki shook his head "No"

Thor frowned and felt the pain in his heart once more.

"You don't want me?"

_Of course I do. With every beat of my heart I want you. But I cannot have you. I hurt you and broke you so I cannot have you. My love, my heart, my passion, I will always want you_

"No"

Thor _looked_ heartbroken.

He looked around, at what he'd done, at what he'd almost done to Loki.

"Why?" he asked

"I can't…"

The door unlocked and opened before another word was said and Tony walked in.

He paused and took in the sight, his mask lifted up and showing his stunned face.

"Oh my…"

***

Loki gasped loudly, trying to sit up and push Thor away.

But the damage had been done.

Thor scrambled off him and tried in vain to shield him

"Tony!"

Tony grinned "Well, I knew you were getting some but this…"

He walked in and closed the door behind him "I have to say you surprised me, Thor"

"Tony, please, you can't…"

Tony smiled "Relax, Point Break. I have no intention of squealing"

Loki had stood as far away from them and was hastily pulling his clothes right. He kept his back to them.

Thor turned to him "Loki…"

Loki cringed and looked at him with anguished eyes "Don't touch me"

Thor paled

Tony winced "Hey Guy, come on cut him some…"

"Slack?" Loki snapped, tears shining in his eyes "ask him what he nearly did to me and then complete that sentence"

Tony's eyebrows shot up and he looked at Thor. He was clearly missing something.

"Thor…?"

Loki snatched up his mask from where it had fallen and pasted it on his face again, hiding his flush. Then he simply exited the room without a backwards glance.

Thor stared after him, heartbroken once more.

He'd ruined it…everything.

This was not how he pictured this conversation.

He'd had a plan; one of questioning and getting answers.

However, what he intended and what he inadvertently did were two different things.

He never wanted to hurt Loki, to damned near rape him!

But he had and now…

"Thor?" Tony called again

Thor turned to him with a tortured gaze "Please don't tell anyone"

Tony raised his hands "Hey, relax big guy, I won't. But would you mind telling me what the hell that was?" 

Thor sighed heavily and sat on the bed, only noticing then that Loki hadn't taken his scarf. He reached down with shaking hands and lifted it. He slowly began to fold it.

"I lost control" Thor said "I didn't mean to, I just…"

Thor sighed and looked at Tony "Have you ever wanted someone if physically hurt when you couldn't have them?"

Tony grimaced and came over to sit beside him "No, but I can imagine"

Thor sighed "That's what Loki is to me. He's…"

"You love him"

Thor looked at him, confused

Tony shrugged "Don't look like that. It was obvious enough the way you looked at him and how one word from him just stopped you"

Thor blinked

"Now don't get mad or anything, Thor" Tony said, standing "but have you thought this through?"

Thor shook his head "What do you think?"

Tony smirked "Yeah, I didn't think so"

Thor sighed "Tony…"

"Can you tell me how this started?" the man asked "because it's really confusing me"

So, left with little choice, Thor began to talk.

***

"Loki"

Loki jumped violently, dropping the bottle of cologne in his hand and shattering it on the floor.

"Oh shit…" he muttered, crouching down as the bathroom filled with the musky smell.

"Hey" Svad bent down and grabbed his wrists before he cut himself on the shards "you alright?"

Loki didn't look at him and nodded "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Loki" Svad said, tightening his grip mildly on his husband's wrists "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" Loki tried to make it convincing "I just broke my favorite perfume and now I want to clean it"

Svad released one wrist and used the other to make lift Loki's face to his "Leave this to me. You have a phone call, go get it"

"What?" Loki looked at him

"Just go" Svad said firmly

Nodding, Loki went out of the bathroom and to the phone by the bed. He picked it up

"Hello?"

"I want to meet" Laufey told him

Loki stilled "Laufey…"

"Who else were you expecting?" the man snorted "I have something we need to discuss and I think it would be beneficial if you came over tonight"

"Tonight?" Loki asked "it's already nine"

"Do you have a bed time?" Laufey sneered

"No" Loki said flatly

"Good" Laufey said "Come over at around eleven. I'll be home then"

He cut the call then, leaving Loki standing there.

He heard Svad dump the glass into the bin and come out

"So what did he want?" the older man asked

Loki clicked the phone as he put it down "Wanted to meet me"

"Why?"

"He didn't say" Loki exhaled and looked at the door "I think I should…"

Svad touched his arm gently from behind "Wait"

Loki stopped but didn't turn. He swallowed audibly as he felt Svad near "Yes?"

"What's wrong?" Svad asked "you've been agitated ever since we came back from the party. Counting that cologne, you've broken six things this week. Did something happen?"

"No" Loki said, finally turning to him when Svad came up beside him "I've just been…"

"Worried, anxious, tired, clumsy?" Svad listed his excuses "you've used all these, pick a new one"

Loki bristled "You know, I don't have to explain myself to you, Svad"

Svad blinked and for a moment, Loki feared he would hit him. But the man merely sighed

"You're right" Svad sighed "I'm sorry. I was just worried…"

Loki nodded and walked off, leaving Svad behind him. He went downstairs, to where Sleipnir had been playing earlier, before he'd went to bed, and picked up the few toys that were scattered about. When that was done, he fed Fenrir and went to see what dinner Svad had made them.

He'd made a Swedish dish, something with fish and it smelled delicious.

Loki was setting the table when Svad came in, preceded by the smell of Loki's cologne.

"You know, I could have done that"

"I know" Loki said without looking at him, placing some forks and glasses on the table.

Svad said nothing and simply took out a large serving bowl to put the food in. they worked in silence and soon dinner was served.

Loki took the first bite and felt his irritation wan.

"So, do you want me to come with you?" Svad asked after about ten minutes

Loki frowned lightly "And leave Sleipnir alone?"

Svad shrugged "We could call Angie"

"Cant" Loki forked up some fish "she has a date"

Svad smirked "We could take him with us"

Loki raised a brow "Really? You want to take our child to my greatest enemy?"

Svad didn't respond and Loki took a long drink of water. As he put the glass down, he saw the strange expression on Svad's face.

"What?" he asked "do I have something on my face?"

He touched his perfect skin

"No" Svad shook his head, smiling softly "you said 'our child' not 'mine'"

Loki, who was feeling his face for any sauce, paused. His green eyes lifted to Svad and he fluttered.

"Um, a slip of the tongue, nothing more" Loki muttered and went back to his food "don't read too much into it"

Svad didn't say anything but the smile on his face remained.

Loki finished dinner and lifted Svad's dishes and his own to wash. Svad stood with the glasses and came beside him.

"Svad, I can…"

"I know" Svad cut in just like Loki had done some time ago.

Highly unnerved, Loki simply let him help, handing him the things to dry as h washed them. Then he looked around to see if he'd left anything. Satisfied, he went to the living room, intending to waste some time with a book or something before he had to go to his father.

Loki had just sat on the couch, reading glasses on his nose when Svad walked in with a slim paper bag in one hand that he showed off.

"Something I picked up" he offered it to Loki.

Eyebrow raised, Loki took it and peeked in. He couldn't hide the huge smile on his face.

"Pudding!" he said like a small child and lifted them out.

One was chocolate, the other was caramel. Loki gave Svad's his and pulled out the spoons dividing them.

Svad watched as Loki pulled off the top and dug into his pudding like a child. His eyes were shining and he was wiggling his toes.

"This should be illegal" Loki hummed as he took his first spoonful, mood already better "how did you know I liked this?"

Svad shrugged, opening his own "I've always known. I was just too big of an asshole to do something about it"

"Meaning you aren't one now?" Loki smirked as he looked at him

If Svad had known pudding warmed Loki up so, he would have gotten it weeks ago.

"That sounded like an insult" Svad took his own spoonful

"It was" Loki told him "you're just too stupid to notice"

Svad put a hand to his chest suddenly, placing the cup aside carelessly, breathing labored.

"Loki…!"

Loki paled and threw his almost finished pudding on the couch

"Svad!" he leapt forward when the man fell to the floor, choking, his eyes wide and his hand over his heart

Svad fell on his back, panting for air as Loki looked down at him in horror. The man was twitching like he was having a seizure.

"Svad!" Loki grabbed his shoulders and shook "Damn it!"

He ran upstairs to get the shot and sprinted back down, almost falling in his haste to reach him.

Svad was prone on the floor, eyes shut, chest unmoving. Loki gaped, unwilling to believe it.

"Svad?" he asked, approaching him on soft feet

Svad didn't move.

It was like the first time he'd collapsed and Loki still didn't know what to do.

"Svad?" he gently sat beside him and moved to touch him.

Svad suddenly opened his eyes

"Boo!"

Loki screamed and fell back, gasping for breath as Svad laughed uproariously.

"You idiot!" Loki yelled, reaching out and hitting him on the shoulder "That wasn't funny!"

"Your face!" Svad guffawed

"Moron!" Loki yelled, moving forward to hit him again "I could have given you a shot! I should have given you a shot!"

This only made Svad laugh harder. He made half hearted attempts to stop Loki from hitting him but he kept laughing the whole time.

"Okay!" he wheezed after a while "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, forgive me!"

"I. Will. Not. Stop!" Loki enunciated with each hit

"I was only joking!" Svad was flat on his back, arms raised to protect himself

"Not the correct words" Loki said, smacking him on the head and shoulder

"Okay, okay" Svad said "I love you!"

Loki stopped, hands hovering in midair.

Svad, still laughing a little, looked at his face

"What?" Loki breathed

Svad chuckled "The words, Loki. The ones you use with Sleipnir, remember?"

Then before Loki could respond, he reached up and kissed his mouth once "I love you"

He chuckled, pushed himself off the floor and went to the abandoned couch.

Loki remained where he was for a moment longer.

"You should finish your dessert" Svad said, picking up his discarded pudding and going into it once more.

Loki composed himself, putting that –whatever the hell is was – out of his mind. He stood and looked at the dessert he'd thrown on the couch.

There was only a bite left

"It's finished" Loki said almost sadly

Svad grinned "There's another in the fridge"

Loki's eyes widened at that and he sprinted to the kitchen, returning once more with glee all over his face.

Svad chuckled as Loki came and sat in his spot once more. The grey haired man turned till he faced Loki and crossed his legs on the couch.

Loki ignored him in favor of the dessert.

Snickering, Svad poked Loki with a toe "Am I correct in assuming you have a love affair with this pudding?"

"For years, dear husband" Loki said, licking the spoon

Svad shook his head and finished his own. Then he took Loki's first cup and pushed it in his empty one, ready to be thrown once Loki was done.

"What do you think they want?" Svad asked

Loki shrugged "I don't know, probably some shit about a job or asking for money or something. You know them"

"I have a bad feeling about this" Svad said

Loki frowned at him "What do you mean?"

"I don't know" Svad said "just don't go alone. At least take Fenrir with you"

Loki hummed and took another spoonful of his dessert.

"Actually…" Svad stood "wait here"

Loki watched, confused, as Svad went upstairs. He waited for seven minutes, during which he'd finished the second pudding and was scraping off the remainder, when Svad came back down.

"I know you hate guns" Svad came over and knelt before him "but take this"

He held out a small, slim dagger.

"It can fit in your palm, see?" Svad demonstrated "and these wedges make sure it doesn't shift. Here, take it"

Loki looked at the weapon "Svad, I don't think…"

"Just" Svad took his hand gently, keeping his gaze away from the scars Fenrir had given him. They were long and deadly, just like their wounds. He sighed "Just take it"

He closed Loki's hand over it.

"And call me the moment you reach and text every two minutes"

Loki furrowed his brow "Svad, I'm not going into…"

"Enemy territory?" Svad finished "yes, you are"

Loki still looked suspicious, not trusting him in the least

"It this a trap?" Loki asked bluntly "Svad, are you tricking me because if you are…"

"I'm not, I …"

"You could be lying" Loki felt a chill run through him "you could have talked to Laufey and both of you could have decided to kill me when I get there"

"Loki…"

"Or leave me to Helbindi to destroy"

"Stop it, Loki"

"I have a child" Loki looked at him accusingly, suddenly scared.

"Hey" Svad cupped his cheek "I am not tricking you or sending you into a trap. I know as much as you do."

"You picked up the phone and talked to him" Loki pulled back as much as he could till the couch stopped him "you two could have planned anything, Svad, I …"

"Loki" Svad was on his knees before him, hand on Loki's shoulder "I am not lying"

"I don't trust you" Loki whispered, eyes shining with tears of pure fright

Svad nodded "I know. But believe me when I say I am not planning anything, I answered the call and he told me to get you. That's it. I am not lying, I have nothing up my sleeve, I'm not tricking you"

Loki shook his head, refusing to let his tears drop "Please don't hurt us, Svad, please"

Svad reached up and wiped his tears away "I know you don't want to believe me. Don't go if it scares you so much, but please don't tell me I planned this. I did not"

Loki swallowed audibly. His paranoia not coming down

"Call them and tell them you can't make it" Svad said "or I will do it if you want, just let me…" he stood and made to leave.

He froze when Loki grabbed his wrist. Svad looked back down at the scared man.

"Don't" Loki said, looking at the ground "I'll go"

"You don't have to" Svad said

"Yes, I do" Loki looked up at him "do you remember what happened the last time I said no to them?"

Svad's lips tightened

"Just…" Loki inhaled, pushing his sudden fear aside "just wait for my text every two minutes. This doesn't mean I trust you. If I don't get a reply, I'm calling the police and sicking them on you"

"Fair enough" Svad said. He used Loki's grip on his arm to pull him up "Do you want to change?"

"I should" Loki said, "I'll have a place to hide the dagger when I wear my trousers"

Svad rolled his eyes "Diva"

Loki narrowed his, not amused "Wait here"

Svad waited for twenty minutes before the man came down in a black button down shirt worn casually over white jeans.

***

Loki could still feel his heart racing when he reached the large mansion Laufey had taken as his own.

It had once been beautiful, but ever since the business fell, it was one of the first things that got neglected.

Loki had been here only a handful of times in his life and hated it at every visit.

He brought his car to the sidewalk and parked it.

He got out, feeling the weight of Svad's dagger in his pocket and gave the guard a good glare.

He hated Thrym. He stared at him and Loki hated being stared at. Even now, he leered, his dirty teeth showing.

Loki cursed at him in French.

"Merde!"

Thyrm narrowed his eyes at him but refrained from speaking. He let Loki go to the ivy covered entrance of the moss blackened house. He rang the ancient bell and stood with his arms crossed.

There was movement inside and soon the door opened.

Baleystr smiled unpleasantly at him "Brother"

It was a taunt since he considered Loki no such thing.

"Bay" Loki used the nickname that bothered his elder brother and walked in. he smirked at the irritated expression on his face.

"So why am I here?" Loki asked, arms still crossed

"Obviously Father wanted you" Baleystr said "come along, they are waiting in the study"

Who 'they' were, Loki didn't know but followed at a sedate pace. He picked up his phone and sent a quick text

**Still alive**

He pocketed it but it rang a moment later. He plucked it out, following his brother and looked

_What do they want?_

**No idea. Now wait**

He sent it and put his phone away. Baleystr gave him a look over his shoulder and pushed the door open

"He's here" he gestured Loki to enter.

Loki took a deep breath and walked in.

Baleystr closed the door behind him with a resounding bang and Loki stilled when he saw the men that had effectively caged him sitting before him.

"Hello, brother" Helbindi smiled at him

Laufey didn't say anything; he simply watched as Loki stared at the third man, the one who wouldn't hesitate in killing Loki if he could.

"Laufeyson" Surtur smiled at him "Long time"

Loki gulped, paling "Mr…Svadilfari"

Surtur smiled "I always knew you were the polite one. Tell me, Loki, how have you been?"

Loki felt trapped and at that moment his phone beeped. He ignored it "i…am fine, sir, thank you for asking."

"Who's that?" Surtur asked, nodding to Loki's phone

"S – Svad" Loki said, pulling out his phone "he wants to know where I am"

Surtur smiled "That's sweet. Isn't it, Jarsson?"

"Very" Laufey grinned

Loki typed a quick response

**Your father**

He looked up to meet his birth father's gaze "You wanted to meet me?"

"Actually, I did" Surtur stood and smiled when Loki looked anxious "I had a few questions to ask"

"Loki," Laufey sneered "did you know Surtur earns his money by investing in different business ventures?"

"I know that" Loki said, eyeing the tall flaming red haired man a few feet from him

"Did you know Asgard Industries was one of them?" Helbindi asked, standing as well.

Loki's phone beeped as he realized he was in trouble "I only did as you asked, I didn't…"

"I know that but that's not what I wanted to talk about" Surtur said, nodding to Helbindi.

Loki only had time to widen his eyes before Helbindi grabbed him.

"No!" Loki tried pulling but soon Helbindi had looped his arms through his and held them tightly behind his back "What are you doing!?"

Sutur laughed and advanced, lifting Loki's face to his "Relax, just a few questions I have"

"I can answer them unbound" he gave a jerk, hoping to dislodge Helbindi

"Shut up!" Helbindi said

Surtur looked unimpressed "Loki, did you know I invested heavily in Stark Industries?"

Loki pulled against his brother "So?"

"He was at their party, my son" Laufey mocked.

Loki stopped his pulling and froze, breathing heavily and staring at Surtur in ever mounting fear.

Surtur sneered down at him and lashed out to grab his throat, uncaring of the cry that he ripped from Loki "You little bitch! You think I wouldn't find out!?"

"No! Please!" Loki choked

"I should kill you where you stand" Surtur squeezed, choking him.

Small choking noises erupted from Loki's throat as his oxygen was cut off. He began seeing stars

"Please…" he choked, eyes drooping shut

"I wonder what my son will do when he finds out" Surtur said, increasing the pressure

Helbindi snickered behind him "But I have to commend you brother, an Odinson is a big thing to conquer"

"How long has it been going on?"

Loki couldn't answer, his vision was getting darker by the moment.

"Release him" Surtur ordered.

Loki fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air when the large man, his father – in – law, released him.

"The only reason you are alive right now" Surtur said as he went back to his seat, the sounds of Loki's gasps all around "is because I think there is a possibility of a financial rebound of sorts"

Loki coughed and rolled onto his back, gaining much needed oxygen.

"I want you to steal some more information from him" Surtur said, ignoring the torment Loki was in "I want the bank account numbers of all of their clients. What I do is my choice, I won't tell you, but I want them in a week's time"

Loki was panting and pushed himself to sit up. His phone had fallen out and he picked it up.

_Shit, get out of there_

He jumped when Helbindi snatched his phone from him.

His brother chuckled when she looked at the text "His husband's worried"

Surtur chuckled "Give it back, you idiot, you have another job"

Helbindi grinned and tossed Loki's phone back on the ground.

"Loki" Surtur called

Loki looked at him with wide eyes

"A week" Surtur said "or not only do I tell Svad" he leaned forward "I will also take custody of your son"

"No!" Loki surged to his feet but Helbindi grabbed him again

"Don't touch him!" Loki yelled at Surtur "Don't you dare…!"

He broke off when Surtur leapt forward and slapped him across the face

"Shut up, you little shit!" he yelled "I do whatever the hell I please! It's _you_ that needs to know who you are and what you've done! You belong to _us_! And if you don't do as I say, then God help me, I will destroy everything you love, including Thor Odinson"

Loki looked at him, hair falling over his face.

Surtur smiled "One week. That is all"

Loki glared at him, panting heavily

"Get him out of here" Surtur instructed.

"And show him what happens when he tries to fool us" Laufey added

Helbindi smiled lecherously "With pleasure"

Loki glared at Surtur, at his father as he was hauled away. Only when he realized that he wasn't being taken outside, did he frown.

"What the hell are you doing?" he rasped as Helbindi dragged him into the dark house

"Punishing you like Father said" Helbindi replied calmly "you like strange men in your bed don't you?"

Loki's eyes went wide when he realized where he was headed.

"No!" he struggled, pulling against his giant brother's hold "No, Helbindi, don't!"

Helbindi laughed and hauled him over his shoulder, not releasing his grasp "Relax, it will be over soon enough, my little stripper"

Loki screamed and thrashed.

Helbindi simply strode to his bedroom and opened the door, throwing Loki on the floor.

Loki crawled back, whimpering when the man locked the door and pocketed the key. Helbindi began to loosen his tie.

"Please!" Loki said, backing as the man advanced

"I might" Helbindi said "now get on the bed and strip my exotic dancer"

Loki shook his head "No…"

"No?" Helbindi laughed "then I will do for you, I guess"

"Stop!" Loki cringed, hitting the wall and realizing he was trapped

Somewhere, a car screeched.

"No!" Loki raised his hands and yelped when Helbindi simply grabbed his forearms and forced him on the bed.

He caged him under his large form and looked down "You didn't seem so hesitant when you were <em>trying</em> to seduce me all those years ago, Loki. Why so scared now?"

Loki kept his arms where he could use them.

"Oh, how I remember that night" Helbindi touched Loki's hair and snickered when the man jerked and turned his head away "the way you danced for me. Where is that now?"

Loki was shaking uncontrollably "Helbindi, don't do this…"

Helbindi lowered his head and whispered in his ear "Shut up and lower those jeans"

Loki sobbed and reached down to his jeans.

"That's a good…Argh!" Helbindi screamed and fell back when Loki stabbed him.

Loki sat up and went to the corner, Svad's bloody dagger in his hands "Stay away from me!"

Helbindi was doubled over, his hand on the gash on his thigh. It bled but not enough to bring down a man of Helbindi's size.

The angry man looked up "You are going to pay for that!"

Loki dodged him and ran over the bed but tripped when his ankle caught on the blanket. He gave a surprised shout and fell to the ground, the weapon clattering away. He scrambled for it but Helbindi yanked him up by his hair

"No!" Loki screamed, hands going to grab Helbindi's wrists behind him.

The man laughed "Oh, I wanted to make it pleasurable, Loki. But now all I want is to hurt you!"

The door exploded suddenly, startling them both.

"What the…?" Helbindi howled

"Let him go!" Svad ordered, gun aimed at Helbindi "Now!"

Behind him, Surtur and Laufey were gingerly climbing the stairs.

Helbindi laughed "Are you joking? Really dramatic and all…"

Svad pulled back the hammer or the weapon "I said let him go"

Helbindi lifted Loki, ignoring the pained gasp he gave "Him?"

"I'll shoot you, I swear to God" Svad said, "now release him"

"Do as he says" Laufey ordered "he got the message"

Helbindi turned an ugly shade of purple in his anger but didn't say anything. He dropped Loki to the ground.

Loki backpedaled away from him.

"Step back" Svad ordered, coming in "Loki, are you alright?"

Loki was shivering badly and whimpering

"It's okay, I'm right here"

"Father, what is the meaning of this!?" Helbindi hollered

"Silence!" Surtur commanded "Let them go before you speak"

"Come on, darling, it's okay" Svad said, holstering his gun and touching Loki's shoulder gently "I wont hurt you"

Loki stared at him before his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

Svad glared at the men behind him

"Try anything like this again" Svad told them as he gathered Loki into his arms "and I will make good on my threat, do you understand?"

Surtur narrowed his eyes at him

"I said do you understand?" Svad turned to his father and Loki's

"Yes" Laufey muttered

"Good" Svad moved forward, carrying Loki "and he does nothing for you. Not now, not later"

The men only glared

"Understand it" Svad rasped his gaze went to his father "especially you. You may be powerful but if I go to Odin and tell him what I know, that won't help you at all"

Surtur didn't say anything. He watched his first born as he carried Loki out of the main door he'd kicked in and into the cold night.

"You should have killed him when you had the chance" Laufey muttered

"It's a mistake that won't take long to remedy" Surtur said, looking at the mess his child had made.

"For all our sakes" Laufey said "I hope you are right"

***

Svad was still awake.

He was on the couch, staring out at the rising dawn when he heard the footsteps.

He turned, looking to the entrance of the living room and his eyes widened.

"Loki…what happened?" he stood

But Loki only gave a hysterical sob and ran forward, wrapping his arms around Svad and clutching him.

Svad caught him and lost his balance, falling back on the couch with a thud. He didn't care and held Loki to him.

Heavy sobs wracked Loki's body as Svad held him close, letting him cry as loudly as he wanted.

He embraced him, a hand behind his head as he soothed him "Hush, it's alright, I'm right here"

Loki cried out in fear, hiding his face in Svad's neck, letting his mind and body go. His arms were too tight around Svad but the other held him safely enough.

"Ssh…" Svad kissed his hair "it's alright, you were just scared. I'm here, Loki, nothing will happen."

But Loki couldn't stop crying. He just held on like Svad was a lifeline and cried like a terrified child.

Svad held him through the storm, never loosening his hold and never stopping his cooing. Soon, Loki calmed down enough to rest against him instead of crushing him. 

He was shivering and Svad grabbed the blanket he'd wrapped around himself in the night, hoping to sleep, and pulled it around Loki.

He didn't speak and soon Loki pulled himself into his lap, leaning against him like a child.

He calmed his breathing and nervously played the tassels on the blanket. Svad's arms were still around him.

"I slept with Thor" Loki said, his voice flat "when you were gone. I had an affair with him"

Svad hummed and kissed Loki's hair "I know"

Loki froze and Svad's arms tightened

"For someone of your intellect" Svad snickered "you are rather inept with the phone"

Loki tensed

"I heard you when you accidentally dialed my number" Svad chuckled and kissed his hair once more "you were cursing Thor and it took me a moment to realize what you were doing. I had a good laugh over it" Svad chuckled

"Y – You knew?" Loki didn't dare look at him

"The whole time" Svad snickered "you curse in bed, Loki I think that is adorable"

"Let me go" Loki ordered

Svad sighed and obeyed, letting him get off and pull the rug around his shoulders.

Loki turned and stared at him, unwilling to believe what was happening.

***

Thor was disturbed when his phone rang in the morning. He grumbled and pulled it to his face.

'Jane'

"Shit" Thor muttered and put the phone to his ear after taking the call "Jane?"

"I didn't know how to tell you" she said softly "I'm sorry"

Thor frowned and levered himself on one elbow "Jane, are you alright?"

"I'm pregnant"

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragile little worlds

Thor froze. The color left his face and all sleep abandoned him.

"W-what?" he whispered

Jane swallowed "I'm so sorry, I didn't know how to tell you and Darcy…"

"Is it mine?" Thor said, slowly sitting up because the room was spinning.

"Yes" she breathed "Thor, I …"

"And you waited for more than a month to tell me?" Thor asked

"I didn't mean to, I" Jane sounded like she was about to cry "Thor, please don't…"

"Don't what? Be angry!?" he yelled "Jane how could you keep this from me!?"

She began to cry and he couldn't hear it. He shut his phone off and threw it across the room.

_Pregnant_

Jane was pregnant.

With his child…if she wasn't lying.

He'd need a test, of course.

 He had to bring her back.

The thoughts began to jumble up in his head and he felt a migraine coming on. Thor took a long inhale and rubbed his hands over his face.

This day was going to be terrible for him, he just knew it.

His phone destroyed, he shut off his landline. He couldn't talk to anyone, didn't want to. He left the house without telling anyone but Balder  - he didn't even give him a reason – and went back to the penthouse.

It wasn't as clean this time and Thor used the excuse to take his mind off what Jane had told him.

Thor…a father.

Oh, Christ that was a disaster in the making.

Now, after all that had happened, he found himself on square one.

His parents would insist on marriage and he knew for sure Jane would agree. He wouldn't back out because in the end, he wasn't a bad person.

And then, at that moment, he hated her. He hated Jane. Part of him wondered if she had planned all this.

Another part blamed himself and told him he should have ended it earlier and this would never have happened.

Thor growled. This was _perfect_!

There was no food and Thor had already spent three hours cleaning so he went to get some groceries. He bought them in a daze, not really active, just going on automatic.

His thoughts were tearing him apart and he bought himself a six pack of good, strong alcohol to get some of the edge off.

Thor – a father.

It would be a joke. A horrible, twisted joke some would play on the life of that innocent baby.

When he came back, he pushed open his door and slid in carefully. He had a message from Balder and two others he didn't even check. His brother wanted to know if he was okay.

He owed him that much, at least. Thor picked up the phone and dialed Balder's number.

As luck would have it, he got the voice mail.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you I am alive and don't worry. Something just came up, that's all"

He hung up after that and busied himself with putting away his shopping and starting on some sort of lunch.

He didn't know what he put on, some sort of stew he'd learned when he was in college.

The penthouse was shining, his clothes clean and lunch simmering when Thor heard the knock. He frowned, thinking it was Balder and went to open it.

"Thor"

He froze when he saw Loki standing before him. He felt elation, he felt the tension ease from him and he felt his chest hurt.

His expression turned sour and he began to close the door.

"No, wait!" Loki pushed it open, because Thor wasn't really trying to close it, and came in "just give me two minutes"

"Why should I?" Thor asked "after all you did, all the pain you inflicted on me, why?"

"Just…" Loki closed the door and leaned back against it "Thor, I …"

"Your minutes have started, Laufeyson" Thor growled, crossing his arms even though it crowded Loki "I suggest you hurry up"

"Svad knows" Loki said bluntly "about us"

Whatever Thor was expecting, it wasn't this. His face went blank

"What?"

Loki sighed "He knows"

"Did he…?" Thor, against his will, felt his voice shake "did he hurt you?"

"No, actually he…" Loki furrowed his brow "gave me his blessing"

Thor just stared at him as if he'd grown a duck's bill on his face.

 "Perhaps" Loki pushed himself off the door "if you are willing to listen, I can explain?"

Thor listened

*****That morning*****

"Y- You mean to tell me" Loki stuttered, putting as much distance between him and Svad as he could "that you knew all along that I …" he broke off when Svad nodded "why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I deserved it" Svad stood "because you needed it. Loki, you need someone who you want to be with, not me. I don't blame you for it nor am I angry. Granted it hurt a little but no, I have no say in this"

"This is a trick"

Svad smiled sadly "No, it's not. This is me trying to show you that I have changed. That I am not my father."

Loki looked at him suspiciously

Svad sighed "Loki, I know you won't trust me but don't let love slip you by because of me"

Loki paled "Love?"

Svad chuckled and pushed Loki's hair behind his ear "You love him"

"No!" Loki said a little too loudly, taking a step back "No, I don't, whatever gave you…"

"The way you look at him" Svad said simply "I saw you, the other day at the party. And oh, how your whole face lit up when you saw him. You masked it a moment later, but I knew. He's everything to you"

Loki stared, unable to speak.

"I had that once" Svad said "and I lost it. Don't do the same, Loki, you're better than me"

"I still don't trust you" Loki stated

Svad chuckled "I know. And I will not ask you to. Just…don't let something like this go because of me"

Loki rubbed his temple "This isn't making sense"

Svad chuckled "Maybe if you rested a while…"

"I rested plenty" Loki snapped

Svad stepped "Perhaps some coffee, then?"

The older man passed him and went to the kitchen to start on coffee and a breakfast far too early in the day.

"Stop right there, Svad" Loki commanded. 

Svad obeyed and turned.

"I have a few questions and I want you to answer them" Loki said firmly "So sit"

Svad obeyed once more and went to the couch, arms crossed as he stared at Loki.

"Why are you doing all this?" Loki asked, his voice brooking no argument "you dare not lie to me and don't give me some crap about trying to be a better man. You hit me! You beat me and you abused me all through these God damned years and you enjoyed it! I hate, I fear you and I wanted you dead for most of my life." Loki gave him a hard look "You are a bastard and you deserve to rot in hell."

"Is that the question?" Svad asked

"Shut up!" Loki snapped "Tell me _why_?! Is this some sort of plan to get rid of my suspicions because it is driving me nuts!"

Svad looked at him

"I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop and it is making me crazy!" Loki said "This is not who you are! You are not Svad! Svad is a bastard, a monster that keeps me up at night! What are you doing!?"

Loki was slowly reaching the point of hysteria.

"You don't console me, you hit me!" Loki told him "You are a monster and I hate you, why are you…?"

Svad stood then and Loki broke off.

He knew it…he'd gone too far.

Svad didn't say anything, just began to approach him and Loki backed away.

"No, no, I didn't…" he gasped when he felt the wall behind him "No, please!"

He looked away, eyes closed and waited for the blow, the beating and worse. He whimpered when Svad took hold of his hand.

Loki held his breath…just waiting.

Svad just took his hand and placed it over his dying heart.

Loki had no training in medicine, but the way that organ beat, the way it strained, even he knew it was unnatural. Slowly, he opened his eyes and turned to where Svad stood.

There was no anger in his eyes, just sadness. Loki looked to where Svad held his hand and felt the unusual beating.

His heart was straining, wearing itself out with every frantic beat.

He really was dying.

It hit Loki then, even though he'd known for so long. He didn't snatch his hand away but raised his gaze to Svad's.

"You're dying"

Svad smiled softly "You get your wish, Loki. So stop being so paranoid. Go to Thor, please. You deserve this"

"But…"

"I won't do anything" Svad said "take whatever you want with you. Leave, if that's what you want. But don't  - stay with me out of some fear that I will do something to you if you don't observe me." He stroked his knuckles against Loki's cheek "Go, Loki. Get out of here"

Loki stared at him for a long time

"I still don't trust you"

Svad grinned "I know. Now, do you want me to make coffee?"

"Will you poison it?" Loki asked rudely

Svad chuckled as he let him go and went to the kitchen "Always"

***** Present*****

Loki had long since finished talking and now looked at Thor who sat across from him on the couch. He had edited the whole account, not used the word 'love' though he knew he was in it, and just waited for the man to give him some sort of reaction.

If he found himself capable of speaking, that is. Thor was looking at the floor now as Loki had told him _everything_ starting from when Svad had come back and ending at this unpredictable morning.

He had skipped the part about their psychotic parents, though. There were things Thor didn't need to know.

Thor exhaled loudly and looked aside, away from Loki. He had a hand over his mouth as he digested everything Loki had said.

It made his brain hurt.

"Well?" Loki said after ten minutes of silence had passed

"I'm thinking" Thor muttered

Loki scoffed "Does it hurt?"

Thor gave him an irritated glance but refrained from speaking.

Loki's lips tightened

"And since you are in the laborious task, correct the assumption that I hurt you" Loki said "If you remember correctly, _you_ were the one that assaulted _me_ that night."

"I wasn't talking about physical pain" Thor said flatly

"Ah" Loki mocked "you refer to matters of the heart, then"

"Why are you here?" Thor turned to him "Is it for something useful or do you want to mock me?"

Loki rolled his eyes and stood "I'll be in the kitchen while you 'think'. Tell me when you are done"

It didn't make difference, since Thor could _see_ him in the kitchen, moving about as he prowled through his groceries and looked in the pot. He made a face but said nothing.

Thor didn't know what to think. The truth was, he was still trying to digest what had woken him this morning.

He wasn't ready, he wasn't ready to be a father or to settle down. But it would be the height of dishonor if he didn't ask Jane to marry him.

This was how it was done, anyway.

He sighed and lowered his face into his hands when he realized he was completely and utterly trapped.

And on top of that, Loki had come over with the not so subtle declaration that he wished to continue if Thor had wanted.

And oh how Thor wanted. Hadn't he thought out this scene a million times in his head? Had he not wanted to touch and kiss and taste and mark Loki?

But now, when it was finally happening, when Loki was finally within reach…

"I have a problem" he said out loud

"I'd say you have many" Loki replied as he dug out some crisps and a soda from the pantry "Please be more specific"

"Jane's pregnant" Thor blurted out

The door hid Loki so he didn't see a reaction. He heard the pin drop silence, however.

Whatever it was, Loki didn't expect this, clearly.

"And if it turns out I am the father…" Thor went on, knowing Loki was listening "then there is nothing left for me to do but…"

Damn, he couldn't even say it, much less do it. How was he going to go through with it?

Loki hadn't moved from his spot.

He'd been so high on his freedom, so desperate to go back to Thor that he never even considered the possibility of Thor not wanting to be with him. Or couldn't, in this case because.

Because he had a duty on his head.

Loki felt stupid. He was an idiot. Loki had set himself up for this.

He felt betrayed.

He just stood there, feeling pathetic with a pack of crisps in one hand and a bottle of soda in the other. He heard his resolve waver, his sentiment takes over and then he started to break.

Oh, he just wanted to die.

"Loki?"

He jumped when Thor spoke directly from behind him. He pulled a mask of indifference over his face and turned.

He had to get out of here. He needed to get out before he broke down right there. He was hurt, so badly he wanted to be alone to lick his wounds.

"Um…" he said then shoved the food into Thor's chest "congratulations, then"

He edged away, keeping the quiver in his voice to a minimum "I think I should go, this wasn't a good idea…"

"Loki…" Thor put aside the things as Loki started to leave.

"I wish you every happiness" Loki kept speaking as he looked around for his keys "I hope you get the life you deserve, both of you, I'm really happy for you…"

If he kept speaking, he would stop his thinking…or postpone it till he left Thor…till he broke down. Hopefully when he managed to drive himself somewhere far away he would manage to let out his pain. Already he felt his heart crack agonizingly slowly.

"Loki…"

That voice wasn't helping

Where were the stupid keys!?

He found them on the table and strode forward, keeping his back to Thor.

"Oh," Loki said, picking them up "and you'll make a wonderful father, Thor, if the way you acted around…"

"Loki, wait"

"My son adores you, you know" Loki said, heading for the door.

He hadn't looked at Thor because he knew he would lose what little control he had over himself now.

His heart…

There was so much _pain_!

He was at the door when Thor grasped his wrist

"Wait"

Loki didn't stop. He began to pull, desperate go get away.

"Loki, please!"

He felt his tears fall and he felt Thor's arms come around his middle, pulling him back despite his struggles.

"Loki, stop it"

"No!" Loki said loudly, "You stop! Stop hurting me Thor, I can't take it…"

He broke down and fell to his knees. Thor held him tightly, refusing to let go.

"I'm sorry" Thor said, hugging him close "I didn't mean for this to happen. I thought I could let you go, Loki, but I can't. I want to keep you but the same time, I …"

"I love you"

Thor froze.

Those words, those three whispered words just froze him.

"I love you, Thor" Loki whimpered

"What?" Thor gasped, slowly loosening his grip on Loki.

Loki didn't turn or get up because Thor's arms were in his lap.

"For a long time, now" Loki confessed "I thought it would stop but… I don't think it will, I…Thor please don't make me stay"

Thor grabbed his shoulders and made him face his former lover. He looked into his green eyes and saw so many things. He saw fear and uncertainty, he saw panic and pain, anguish and heart ache. But most prominent, he saw love.

Loki loved him.

Him!

And that thought alone was enough for now. Nothing else mattered except for the fact the Loki…his Loki…was right here and had said the three words that he didn't know he was _dying_ for until now.

Nothing mattered and Thor pulled him in and kissed him with everything in him.

***

It was frantic this time. They both _needed_ the other and nothing was going to stop them.

Loki put his arms around Thor, pulling him close as he kissed him, groaning into his mouth. He tilted his head to the side, angling so that Thor could invade his mouth, take him, brand him just like Loki was doing.

"Thor…" he gasped when he came up to breathe, digging his nails into Thor's back

Thor growled and kissed down his neck, tipping his head back for more access, biting down hard on the soft, pale skin and sucking large marks into it.

'Mine' it seemed to say 'my love'.

Loki thought he would melt when Thor pulled him closer, bit him and growled against his skin. He wanted more, so much more and he wanted it _now_.

"Forget that" Loki commanded, fisting a hand in Thor's hair and bringing his mouth down on his "just take me"

"No, let me savor this" Thor kissed him, breathing deeply and pushing his tongue up to the top of Loki's mouth and sliding it.

Loki moaned, eyes falling shut.

Thor let him go and he fell back before he caged him effectively under him, kissing him again, running his hands over him.

"Loki, baby, I missed you so much, darling" Thor said, opening the front of Loki's shirt "My love"

Loki moaned, arched himself as Thor touched him once he opened the wretched shirt and tossed it away. His arms went to the hem of the blonde's shirt and he pulled it off, letting Thor straddle him as he shoved it aside.

They met in a heated kiss, their passion _burning_ them.

Thor's hands were _everywhere_ ,he raked his nails down Loki's sides and the raven haired man moaned in pleasure.

"Thor, darling…" his hands went to Thor's hair, pulling him close as he kissed him, heart beating erratically.

Thor roved his lips down his neck, his chest and collarbone. He smiled against his skin.

"Baby, I missed this" he kissed Loki's first rib "so badly"

Loki chuckled as Thor's beard tickled him slightly "And I missed you. Mark me, bite me, Thor brand me"

Thor didn't need encouragement. He reached his favorite spot; just over Loki's last rib and bit down.

"Aah!" Loki closed his eyes and arched against his mouth "Yes, my love, right there…Oh, _Thor_!"

That moan drove him on and Thor began to suck a large mark there, groaning when Loki's hands fisted in his hair and he bucked against his mouth.

"Tell me what you want" Thor said, licking the small mark he'd made. He wasn't satisfied and blew on it, making Loki hiss "Tell me what I should do to you"

Loki moaned at those words "Make me yours"

Thor lowered his head to the spot again and began to suckle once more. Loki writhed, he kicked his shoes off impatiently and rubbed his heels on the floor in his pleasure. He was _hard_ and he _burned_. Shudders wracked his body and he whimpered.

It was quickly becoming too much.

"Thor…!" he gasped "I…think I'm"

Without lifting his mouth, Thor lowered his hand and unbuckled Loki's trousers. He pulled them down till his knees and freed him.

Loki was painfully aroused and Thor was going to enjoy it. He moved a little and rubbed his jeans over Loki.

Loki screamed and his nails dug into Thor's scalp.

"You bastard!"

Thor chuckled and bit in the bruise he'd created. It was large and red; nothing Loki would miss. He lifted his head and planted his swollen lips to Loki's silencing him. He ground their arousals to together, making Loki groan into his mouth.

Then he felt Loki vibrate and knew he was coming. He slid his hands between Loki's legs and kept his mouth on his lover's as Loki came with a shout muffled by Thor's mouth.

Loki went taut under him, arching his back so much Thor thought he would break. Then he gasped and went boneless under him, hands still in Thor's hair as he panted loudly.

Loki's eyes fluttered shut and his mouth was bleeding.

Thor licked the blood off and looked at his slick hand.

"That's quite a load"

"Fuck off" Loki said without heat

Thor clicked his tongue "Mind your language or I shall punish you"

Loki smiled up at him, un-intimidated "Really?"

Thor grinned "Don't challenge me. You might not be glad you did"   

"Is that a threat?" Loki asked, propping himself on one elbow

Thor's eyes glittered "Yes"

He kissed him then, lowering his hand to Loki's entrance and slicking him up.

Loki groaned and his head fell back. Thor attacked his neck, sucking a mark there as soon as he could.

"Thor…" Loki fell flat on the floor and grabbed Thor's wrist with one hand "not right now"

Thor grinned against his skin "Punishment, remember?"

Loki's eyes flashed open and he stared at Thor. Thor kissed him then, stopping all escape and moved one finger inside Loki.

Loki moaned loudly into Thor's mouth, bucking his hips into Thor's hand, gaining more pleasure.

"Deeper, my love" Loki gasped, hands going to Thor's hard biceps "just a little deeper and you will….Ah, Thor!"

Thor smiled as he found it; Loki's pleasure point. He pressed it with one finger, causing Loki to convulse under him violently.

"Thor!" Loki gasped "Oh, God, Thor!"

Thor kissed him to keep everyone in New York from hearing him. Loki bucked he moaned and he arched. He scratched Thor's back, raking it with his blunt nails from shoulder to hip.

"Please!" he begged, head thrown back, mouth parted to help his breathe as his body got tighter and tighter "Please, Thor!"

"Anything, love, just say it" Thor replied, kissing down his long elegant neck and moving in a second finger. He spread them wide and made Loki keen.

"Oh!" Loki cried out, tears coming to his eyes "Thor!"

"Spread your legs wider" Thor commanded as he moved.

Loki did as he was told, spread out for Thor's pleasure like a whore.

"Take me…" Loki gasped "break me, my darling, make me yours"

Thor removed his hand, running his tongue down Loki's chest and neck and eventually freed himself. Loki was slick enough for him.

Thor positioned himself after throwing off everything Loki wore other than his sock, which he found highly erotic, and began to enter him.

Loki tensed.

All pleasure evaporated from him when he was opened after so long.

"Not so fast!" he gasped, holding Thor's hands as they held his hips "I haven't…no one…I mean after you"

Thor froze when Loki stumbled over his words "What?"

Loki flushed and looked away "Just you"

The elation that went through Thor over powered the anger. He leaned down and kissed Loki, slowly moving back in.

Loki froze again, closing his eyes because he wasn't prepared enough "Thor, stop it hurts"

Thor stopped, but he was already buried to the hilt.

"Hey" Thor kissed Loki's forehead, his eyes, his lips "my love, I'm right here. I won't do anything till you tell me, baby. I'll hold still for you."

Thor was _shaking_ badly as Loki held onto him. He wouldn't be able to control himself once he began.

Loki realized it and dread began to settle on him.

It won't matter that he didn't want it to, this was going to _hurt_. He felt his palms skid on Thor's sweaty back, his large muscles protruding against the strain and pure _power_ he was holding back.

"It's okay baby" Thor kissed Loki gently "I can stop whenever you want"

He was lying and Loki knew. He prepared himself to force his body to endure it.

"Okay" Loki said, lying down on the floor again, hands on Thor's shoulders "sweetheart, it's alright. You… you can move"

Thor closed his eyes in pain.

Loki was scared. He was scared because he knew Thor was lying. He was going to hurt him and there was nothing he could do.

"I love you" Thor said and kissed Loki.

He began to move.

Loki closed his eyes at the pain that went through him. It was like someone was splitting him open from the inside and he couldn't mask the cry of pain that escaped his mouth.

Thor broke off the kiss and planted his lips on Loki's forehead

"I'm sorry, Loki, I'm so sorry" he felt wetness over his eyes.

Loki gasped loudly enough for it to be a scream. Perspiration glittered on his forehead

"Just…move" he panted.

Thor obeyed "My love, my heart, my passion, I'm sorry"

Loki grit his teeth, nails digging into Thor's muscles as he moved torturously slowly and prolonged the entire pain, making it wash away all traces of pleasure with each painful thrust.

Loki bit his lip, head falling back as he felt another lubrication on Thor's length as he moved.

Blood.

He knew he was bleeding and he was crying. Thor saw it.

"Loki…" Thor looked _broken_

"Don't…stop" Loki ordered through grit teeth "keep moving"

Thor kissed him and moved.

Loki's nails dug into him, breaking skin and drawing blood as his own pain flared up like fire inside him.

He cried out, thrashing his head from side to side, tears falling from his eyes.

Thor kissed them away, then kissed him and kept moving.

Eventually, _finally_ Loki felt some pain subside and started to relax.

"Baby, it's gone, darling it's alright" Thor kissed him, sobbing when Loki kissed him back.

"Yes" Loki said, the burning was wearing off "Move, you son of a bitch"

Thor grinned and kissed him once more, moving in earnest. Loki cried out in pleasure this time, pulling him close and hiding his face in Thor's shoulder, biting him as more and more pleasure mounted, till he _burned_ for the second time that night.

"Thor!" he screamed, bowing his back and letting Thor kiss his chest, his neck his shoulder and his mouth.

Thor felt his release build inside and he sunk his teeth into Loki's shoulder.

"I'm coming" Loki whispered into his ear and exploded in a mixture of love, passion and white hot fire.

Thor roared against Loki's skin, screaming his name before collapsing on him, no recollection of anything that wasn't Loki.

Loki wrapped his arms around him, held him close and let their hearts beat together.

"I love you" he whispered into his lover's ear "I love you, Thor Odinson"

***

When Thor was finally able to move, he levered himself on his elbows, ready to pull himself out.

Loki placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him "Gently, please"

Thor nodded and pulled out as softly as he could. Loki gasped at the pain, because it was suddenly searing and put a hand over his mouth.

Thor paled when he looked down and saw blood on both him and Loki. He looked up with anguished eyes.

Loki wasn't looking at him. His hand was over his mouth and eyes were closed shut. A single tear fell.

"Loki…" Thor groaned and moved back up slowly. He touched Loki's face "Loki, please look at me, my darling, please"

Slowly, Loki opened his eyes and Thor saw a thin sheen of tears.

Then Loki smiled behind his hand and Thor thought it more beautiful than the sunlight.

"Hello" Thor grinned, kissing Loki's hand that still covered his mouth "Are you alright?"

Loki nodded.

"Did I hurt you badly?"

Loki shook his head

Thor smiled "Do you want to do it again?"

Loki shook his head, still smiling behind his palm

Thor furrowed his brow "Why not?"

Finally, Loki moved his hand "Because your lunch is burning"

Then Thor smelled it.

"Oh, shit!"

Loki laughed as Thor got off him, zipping his trousers and running into the kitchen before the smoke alarm went off.

Thor turned the stove off and grimaced at his burnt food. Then he looked at Loki, his expression turning from sheepish to wondrous.

Loki looked like an angle lying so carelessly on the floor…naked.

He looked utterly ravished and satisfied – and naked.

His eyes glittered as he stretched as much as he could.

Naked.

"Thor, you are a voyeur" Loki said, gingerly sitting up. He hissed as the pain shot through

"Don't move" Thor came over and knelt down beside him.

Loki blinked but didn't say anything. However, he blushed stunningly when Thor put an arm under his legs and one behind his back and carried him. He smiled and kissed Thor's neck.

"My gallant knight"

Thor chuckled "Well, this gallant knight has to prepare lunch. Why don't you take a long hot soak?"

"I don't have anything to wear other than those" Loki nodded to his clothes as he was carried to the bath "and I can't wear them"

Thor chuckled "I know. You can move about naked, I won't mind"

"Lecher"

"Skank"

"Pervert"

"Asshole"

"Fucker"

"Shit"

"Pissworm"

Thor blinked "What?"

Loki chuckled "I win"

Thor rolled his eyes "Whatever"

He kicked the bathroom door open and walked in, laying his lover in the large tub

"Fill it up and wait for me"

"Who said you could join?" Loki asked, turning on the water

Thor frowned as he left the room "My house"

"Bastard!"

"Already said that!" Thor called back

Loki chuckled, utterly satisfied, and waited for the water to fill the large tub.

Thor came back ten minutes later and had started on some soup. He quickly divested the remainder of his clothes and joined Loki in the tub, settling in front of him and leaning back to chest.

He hummed in pleasure.

"What did you make?" Loki asked, slumping low in the bath with Thor in his lap. He felt so contented he didn't want anything else.

"Soup" Thor played with the water before Loki's hands came around his shoulders and hung limp before him.

"Which kind?" Loki hummed, eyes drooping

"Tomato" Thor picked up Loki's hand and kissed it "do you like it?"

"Never tried it" Loki replied, sliding down lower till his feet went past Thor's

"Are you trying to drown yourself?" Thor asked lazily

"No" Loki was submerged till his jaw and it felt wonderful "Are you trying to drown me?"

Thor chuckled and rolled over, gaining a dismayed cry from Loki because he had to scoot up a little "Never. Unless it's in love"

Loki looked down into Thor's eyes and chuckled "That was the flattest line I have ever heard"

Thor chuckled "Well, I tried to be creative but…"

"But what?" Loki asked

"But I realized I already did you, so why bother"

Loki dunked his head under the water "You idiot!"

Thor came back up and kissed his mouth "You love it"

"No I don't" Loki replied "I should dunk you again"

Thor gave him an evil grin "Go ahead"

The fact that Thor had taken a deep breath should have alerted him, but Loki pushed Thor's head down again and settled back.

His relaxed form gave a spasm and he shot up straight with a gasp.

"Thor!"

Thor was doing something to him and he couldn't move.

"Thor!" he gasped as he felt Thor take him in. He choked and grabbed Thor's hair, mouth parted as Thor pleasured him with his mouth.

"Stop…!" he gasped, his body shaking "Please!"

He tried pulling Thor off but he jerked when he felt teeth _there_

"Oh!" Loki's back bowed and his eyes closed, water sloshing everywhere "Thor, please!"

His cracked voice echoed in the bathroom.

He gasped heavily, feeling his release come. He fell back against the tub and opened his mouth on a soundless yell.

Thor burst out of the water and took his mouth a moment before Loki came with a shudder, a small burst of smoke in the water enunciating his release.

Loki lay back, panting "That…was a mean trick…you…you son of a bitch!"

Thor chuckled and kissed him once more, silencing him.

Eventually, they bathed. Loki got out first and Thor had an excellent view of his rear till he covered it with a towel and escaped to Thor's bedroom.

Then Thor soaped himself and washed. He came out, drying himself and found his bedroom empty. He could hear the television in the living room, though and relaxed.

He dressed in a casual shirt and loose pants before drying his dripping hair and walking into the living room.

Loki sat dressed in nothing but one of Thor's over sized shirts. It was large for Thor, which meant it slid off one of Loki's shoulders as he sat on the couch, bare legs curled under him.

"Aren't you intending on leaving?" Thor asked, smiling

"Aren't you intending on feeding me?" Loki countered

Thor scoffed "Oh please, who said I was feeding you?"

Loki looked at him and deliberately moved one leg. It moved _just_ enough to let Thor know he was really wearing _nothing_ but that large shirt.

"You were saying?"

Thor swallowed heavily and went to get the soup.

He took out two bowls and watched Loki whenever he could but that shirt covered everything up just enough for it to be a tease.

He nearly dropped the bowls twice and heard Loki chuckle at him. He brought them back and placed them on the table before Loki.

"You might want to wear boxers" Thor told him "I don't want you to burn the family jewels"

Loki gave him a dry glare but stood nonetheless, giving Thor the smallest of glimpses on his perfect ass before going into Thor's bedroom again.

He came back in one of Thor's smaller underwear, it was tight and it teased.

"Happy?" he asked, lowering the shirt again.

"Give me a moment" Thor waited till Loki was seated before pulling him over into his lap

"Thor! What the…" Loki broke off when Thor kissed him. His eyes fell shut and he let it linger.

"Beast" he muttered before leaning over and grabbing one bowl and handing it to Thor and taking the other for himself.

They ate like that, Loki perched on Thor's lap and the latter eating slower than he usually did because he kept staring at Loki.

***

By evening, they were both far too lazy to move.

The television was muted as it played some bloody movie and Loki watched it vaguely. Thor was sleeping with his head in Loki's lap, snoring like a chainsaw.

The sound had driven Loki crazy a long time ago but he didn't want to disturb him to he tried ignoring it.

Now, however, it was vibrating in him and he needed it to stop.

He looked down and bit his lip as he grinned. He reached down and pinched Thor's nose shut and placed a hand over his mouth.

He waited for him to jerk awake.

And waited

And waited

When he began to fear for him, he let go. His heart faltered when Thor didn't breathe, his face going pale in horror.

Then Thor gave a mighty snore.

"Oh for God's sake!" Loki snapped and slapped Thor "get up!"

Thor jerked awake "What? What happened!?"

"You!" Loki said "you snore like a chainsaw with rabies, that's what"

Thor gave him an irritated look and sat up "Are you still here?"

Loki raised a brow "Are you always this eloquent?"

Thor took a deep breath and stood "I need to pee"

Loki rolled his eyes in exasperation "I think you killed my leg with that big head of yours!"

"I wish I could kill your mouth!" Thor called back, making Loki laugh.

Apparently Thor wasn't the best when he woke up. He waited while Thor was done, moving his leg every now and then to make sure it was alive.

When Thor came back, he was grinning "How long did I sleep for?"

"Four hours" Loki said "you conked out halfway through the stupid movie then through the first half of the other stupid movie"

"If the movie was stupid, why didn't you change it?" Thor asked, walking up behind him

"I didn't want to disturb the beast that had taken over you while you slept" Loki said

Thor chuckled and kissed the top of his head "Come, let's make dinner"

"I can't stay the night" Loki said as Thor went to the kitchen "I can't leave Sleipnir"

Thor frowned "Bring him over"

Loki raised a brow as Thor went into the kitchen and followed him "What?"

"I said, bring him over" Thor opened the fridge and took out some veal "you like ribs, don't you?"

"Not as much as you do, but yes" Loki smirked as he leaned against the doorjamb

Thor gave him a lovely smile

"But tell me" Loki scratched his head to hide his flush "are you serious about Sep?"

"Sure, why not?" Thor said, starting to defrost the meat "I have to pick up Mjolnir, you can get Sleipnir"

"Did you somehow compare my child to a dog?" Loki asked

Thor grinned "Of course not"

"I didn't think so" Loki said, then sighed "Damn it"

"What?" Thor asked, turning

"I can't stay" Loki said "I can't…"

Thor frowned "What is it?"

Loki shook his head, hesitant to tell him why he couldn't stay here.

"Loki" Thor walked over "What is it?"

Loki looked at the ground and sighed but didn't speak.

It worried Thor. He gently grasped Loki's shoulders.

"Loki, why can't you stay?"

Loki looked up at him "I don't want to say"

Thor narrowed his eyes "Too bad. Now tell me"

"Svad" Loki replied tonelessly

Thor didn't give a facial reaction but his hands tightened on Loki's shoulders painfully.

Loki gasped "Thor!"

"What?" Thor rasped "you aren't staying because of that…"

"Thor, you're hurting me" Loki said, lowering himself to get out of Thor's grip

It got to him and Thor let him go.

Loki rubbed his shoulders and stepped back

"I'm sorry, I …" Thor began

"Forget about it" Loki said, looking at him "I know it makes you mad, but I can't…"

"Yes you can" Thor said "just bring your stuff over"

"I can't leave him alone, Thor" Loki said "he's dying"

"So?"

Loki knew it wasn't going to be easy "Thor…"

"No, don't use that tone with me" Thor said "I am not being unreasonable."

"I never said you were" Loki said calmly

"You didn't need to" Thor said. He turned and took a deep breath "I'm sorry, I know it's not my place"

Loki came up behind him and hugged him "I think it's sweet. But don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow morning"

Inspiration struck Thor

"I could come with you"

"What?" Loki said sharply, pulling back as Thor faced him

"Let me come home with you" Thor smiled "after dinner let me pack. I'll be out by morning"

Loki bit his lip. There didn't seem to be a downside to it – well other than his husband or his unwanted guests should they arrive

"Come on, my love, please?" Thor grabbed his shoulders again and made his eyes large

"Ugh!" Loki snapped "fine!"

"Yes!" Thor kissed him once on the mouth and went back to cooking.

Loki watched as Thor moved about. He blinked when the blonde paused and looked at him.

"Well, don't just stand there, help!"

Loki made a face but went forward.

They cooked over each other because it was fun.

When Loki cut the vegetables, Thor came and molded himself behind him, covering Loki's hands with his. When Thor was stirring sauce, Loki blew in his ear, making him shudder. When Loki was putting flour and egg on the ribs and placing them in crumbs, Thor rubbed cream on Loki's cheek.

Then he ran with Loki on his tail a ladle raised like a weapon. They scuffled before Loki cornered him in the bedroom and hit him on the head.

He turned to leave and yelped when Thor tackled him to the bed and held him there, curled on his side.

"That hurt" Thor said

Loki chuckled "Thor, the dinner will burn"

"It hasn't started" Thor smiled, taking the ladle away "Now apologize"

"No" Loki laughed

"Ow!" he yelped loudly when Thor smacked his rear with the ladle. He stared at him in disbelief.

Thor grinned "Apologize"

Loki narrowed his eyes "Try that again and I will not let you come back with me"

Thor dropped the 'weapon'.

"Fine" he said, straddling him "but you asked for this"

"What are you talking a… _bout_?!" Loki screeched as Thor tickled him "No! Stop!"

Thor chuckled, tightened his legs around him and continued "Apologize!"

"Thor!" Loki wheezed through undignified cackles "Please stop!"

"Say you're sorry" 

Loki kicked out and shrieked in laughter, jerking to try and get Thor off "Never!"

"Then I shall keep going!" Thor said, making Loki squirm

"Stop it I'm going to pee!" Loki announced in a mouse like voice

Thor laughed but didn't stop "Say it!"

"I love you, Thor!" Loki wheezed "I love you!"

So Thor stopped and smiled at the wiggling gasping mess he loved "I can never get tired of hearing that"

Loki was panting "Don't think I won't get you back for that"

"Wouldn't dream of it" Thor kissed him "now can you do me a favor?"

Loki looked at him "Depends. Will you do me one?"

"Nope"

"Then okay"

Thor smiled "I have to see to dinner. Why don't you get my dog for me?"

Loki blinked "Excuse me?"

"You have to get Sleipnir, right?" Thor waited for Loki to nod "get Mjolnir too"

"I … I don't think I …"

"Relax," Thor said, "he'll be in the ground, all you have to do is whistle"

Loki seemed hesitant

"I'll make some good dessert for you"

"Buy me chocolate pudding and we will call it even"

"Done" Thor kissed his lips "Now go. Do you know where I live-d?"

"I know the address, I have never been"

"Good" Thor smiled and kissed him again "now get"

Thor got off him and jumped for the ladle the moment Loki did. He snatched it and stared at Loki, mouth agape and smiling.

"Damn it" Loki muttered and walked off.

***

The Odinson mansion was as extravagant as it was intimidating.

Loki felt very small when he stood next to the gates and relaxed slightly when he saw only one car in the driveway.

The guard asked him who he was and where he'd come from and he gave him the answers Thor had told him before he offered to dial Thor's number.

"No, sir" the guard smiled "a friend of Master Thor's is a friend of ours, sir"

 'Master Thor' Loki wondered if Thor had a bat infested cave complete with a spy car and gadgets. He left his car outside and walked in to the massive house.

He wore Thor's sweat shirt and jeans and his feet scrunched on the ground.

"Who is home?" he asked the guard

"The elder Odinson, Sir" the man said "the Mr and Mrs have gone to the hospital for a checkup"

Oh right, because Loki gave Thor's father a heart attack

Loki was suddenly enveloped in guilt and thought about making a run for it.

If Thor found out…

No, Loki forced those thoughts away to seek consolation. He didn't see a dog in the gardens because it was so dark.

The only light in the house came from an upstairs bedroom where he assumed Balder was. Good, he would get the dog without him knowing and Thor would tell him later.

He whistled, making sure to pitch it right so that no one but the dog heard him.

Mjolnir was nowhere in sight. Loki whistled for a while longer and eventually found himself at the backdoor and the pool.

"Oh, come on you stupid mutt!" he muttered.

He heard a whimper from inside and saw Mjolnir scratching the back door of the kitchen

"There you are" Loki walked forward and pulled open the door.

The dog yipped

"Come on, your master is waiting" Loki said, reaching forward.

The dog yipped again and jumped back, clearly wanting to play

"I don't have time for this!" Loki scolded and followed him.

The dog gave a bark and jumped back then sprinted into the living room

"No!" Loki rasped then growled "Mutt, come back here!"

He went through the door and found himself in the darkened living room. It was so dark he took small steps to ensure he didn't trip over anything.

"Mjolnir" Loki whispered harshly as he went deeper and deeper into the large house "Oh, this is not the time, dog!"

He hit a door and cussed.

Fumbling, he found the knob and pushed it open.

Some light from outside illuminated the room and Loki could make out a desk and cabinets. It would make this the study. He heard scuffling from behind the desk

"Mjolnir!" Loki whispered and shuffled over "Get back here"

He went over and pushed the chair aside in the darkened room and crouched down

"Mjolnir?"

Loki gasped when someone grabbed him and roughly pulled him to his feet. He was spun around and manhandled to be slammed back into the wall and held there. A hand came over his mouth and he felt something sharp jab his middle

The lights flicked on and Loki found himself staring into the furious face of Balder Odinson, who also had a letter opener aimed at his gut.

Balder blinked "Loki?"

Loki stared at him

Balder stepped back, confused "What are you doing here?"

Loki had a hand to his chest to calm his wildly beating heart "Give me a moment, I think you gave me a heart attack"

A pained look passed Balder's face and Loki realized his mistake

"Shit, I'm sorry!" he said "I didn't mean it that way, you just startled me…" 

Balder held up a hand "Never mind. What are you doing here?"

Loki rolled his eyes "Getting the dog for Thor"

Balder furrowed his brow "Mjolnir? Why would…"

He broke off, realizing the situation only then.

His ice blue eyes went from Loki's head, taking in _Thor's_ shirt and his sweats.

Loki resisted the impulse to fidget. He blinked when Balder gave him the full blast of his cold gaze.

 _Christ, stop looking at me_ Loki felt nervous. Which was saying something.

"So" Balder said "correct me if I'm wrong, but are those not my brother's clothes?"

Loki swallowed heavily "Yes"

Balder's eyes narrowed "Are you sleeping with him again?"

It was one of those questions that had no correct answer. So Loki went with the truth.

He nodded slowly, eyeing the letter opener still in Balder's hand.

"Ah" Balder said and turned to leave "I see"

Loki relaxed when he didn't say anything.

He squawked in surprise when Balder abruptly turned and jammed the letter opener into the dry wall – right beside Loki's head.

His heart racing, Loki looked into Balder's angry face.

"Listen to me, Laufeyson and listen very carefully" Balder rasped "the last time this happened, you _broke_ my brother and I had to pick up the pieces and put him back together. It nearly killed me to see him like that. No one has ever harmed my brother as badly as you did, do you hear me?" he leaned in menacingly "You. Broke. Him."

Loki gulped

"You hurt him and you broke is heart" Balder growled "I did not like it. I didn't like you casting him aside after you were done with him and left him to shatter. You don't know how long it took to repair the damage _you_ had done"

Loki blinked, feeling more intimidated than he previously thought.

"So if you are thinking of leaving him again, I suggest you stop this the moment you see him next" Balder continued "because if I find out you hurt him, if I see that heartbreaking look on his face and the defeat in those strong shoulders, I swear to God I will _hunt_ you down and I will _kill_ you. Do you understand me?"

Loki nodded and swallowed "Y –yes"

"Good" Balder hissed.

Loki jumped when he yanked the letter opener out of the wall, shredding the wall further as he did so. Balder stepped back and whistled.

Mjolnir came bounding over, tongue lolling.

"As long as we understand each other, Laufeyson" Balder nodded and ducked out of the room, leaving behind a _very_ nervous Loki.

***

"Thor!"

Thor grinned and turned at the happy sound "Sep!"

They boy screeched and ran forward, shrieking in laughter when Thor threw him in the air and caught him again.

"Thor I missed you!" the boy hugged him.

Mjolnir barked for attention

"Hey, boy!" Thor leaned down when Sleipnir slid onto his back, hands on his shoulders "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?"

Mjolnir barked and licked his face.

Loki trailed behind them, smiling at the scene before him.

"Daddy!" the boy cried "Daddy, look it's Thor!"

Loki grinned "I know"

Thor smiled at him and walked over. He stunned Loki when he leaned down and kissed his mouth.

"Ew!" Sleipnir said, covering his eyes.

Loki had turned a bright red and Thor chuckled

"What?" he asked, looking at the boy and helping him on his shoulders "you don't like me kissing your Daddy?"

Sleipnir chuckled "No, Daddy kisses Fenny"

Loki chuckled at that, still as red as an apple, and Thor laughed.

"Well, dinner is ready. Shall we?" Thor bowed and gestured towards the kitchen.

Loki nodded to him and rolled his eyes when Sleipnir tugged on Thor's hair. Then he snorted when the child rubbed his face in the stuff.

"Sleipnir!"

"But I like it, Daddy"

"Yes, don't destroy the boy's fun" Thor sat down, with the child still on his shoulders

"Of course not" Loki said, lifting the lid of the dish that held the ribs "but if he stays up past his bed time, your fun will be ruined"

"Okay, kid, dinner time" Thor promptly pulled Sleipnir off him and put him in a chair. Mjolnir barked about, waiting for scraps.

The ribs were indeed delicious and Thor had made a few for Sleipnir that lacked the spice.

Loki was grateful.

Mjolnir barked, tugging at Loki's shirt.

Remembering what had happened; Loki tensed and pushed the dog away. When he refused, he simply grabbed a rib off Thor's plate and tossed it to the animal.

"Hey!" Thor said "That was mine!"

"So is that" Loki gestured to the dog that munched happily, away from Loki

"You know he's going to come back to you right?" Thor said dryly "so don't touch my plate"

Loki rolled his eyes "Just hurry up because I will leave in ten minutes with or without you. My son has school tomorrow"

Thor scoffed "Please, you won't leave without me"  

"Keep goading me and I will" Loki smiled "besides, Sleipnir is already done with his food"

Thor was done three minutes later and after taking care of a few things, they were all ready to go.

"My car or yours?" Thor asked

"Well, since you asked that question after you locked your keys inside" Loki lifted his own "I think mine will do"

Thor flushed and grabbed Mjolnir, frowning when he thought Loki edged away from the dog.

He shook his head. He probably imagined it.

They reached the house fifteen minutes later and Sleipnir had fallen asleep. Loki picked him up and left Thor to his own devices. He opened the door with one hand and walked in.

Svad was in the living room, reading, when Loki entered.

He smiled "Hey, did you have fun?"

Loki put a finger to his lips and pointed to his son

Svad grimaced "Sorry. Here, let me close the door…"

He broke off, halting when Thor walked in.

Loki tensed.

How could he not anticipate this?

Both men froze when they looked at each other and the temperature in the room dropped by a great degree.

There was a staring match between the two.

Thor was angry and fuming.

Svad was sick and dying.

It was no contest.

Svad gave Thor a curt nod "Odinson"

"Svadilfari"

Silence fell and Thor looked like he was about to break Svad's neck.

"Thor" Loki whispered "could you put Sleipnir to bed, please?"

"Yes" Thor said without taking his angry glare off Svad

"Thor?" Loki prompted

Thor then looked away and put his bag down. He pulled Sleipnir from Loki and went upstairs.

As soon as he was gone, Svad grabbed Loki's wrist and hauled him into the kitchen

"Are you insane!?" Svad whispered "if he sees those files…"

Loki raised a hand "I know, but he was insisting"

"You could have said no!" Svad looked at the hall "what if he finds out you were the one that shut everything down? Do you want that?"

"Of course I don't!" Loki whispered

They tensed when a thud sounded but Thor wasn't back yet

"Then what is your plan?"

"Where did you keep the CD?" Loki asked softly

"Study, in the safe"

"Then we get rid of it tomorrow"

"Or tonight"

"No, make sure my father doesn't need it first" Loki said bitterly "God knows that bastard wants everything"

Svad sighed "Fine. But next time – warn me"

Loki rolled his eyes but footsteps sounded on the stairs.

"Go, go go!" Loki shoved Svad away.

The man took the route that led him right into the living room again and Thor came in through the main kitchen door. He looked around

"Where is he?"

"Lounge, Thor" Loki grabbed his hand "just ignore him he's dying"

Thor narrowed his eyes, clearly not happy

"Hey, if you want to leave…"

"I don't want to leave" Thor cut in "you leave"

Loki raised his brows at the childish argument "Really? You want to spend the night with Svad?"

"Yes"

Loki gaped

Thor shook his head "To kill him, come on!"

Loki raised his hands in surrender "Fine, whatever. Just come upstairs when you want"

He moved to the door and looked over his shoulder

"And bring some honey with you. I want to try something"

Thor's eyes widened and he scrambled around to look for the honey.

Loki chuckled and went up the stairs, giving Svad a wave before disappearing.

Thor hurried after.

Svad snickered and shook his head. He was going to wish the walls were soundproof.

***

"Oh" Loki hissed, eyes shut as Thor pleasured him once more "Thor…yes, please…"

Loki was being rather quiet, Thor noticed as he licked the length of Loki's thigh that shone with honey.

Thor stopped and looked up "Tell me what you want, Loki, I can't possibly read your mind"

Loki looked utterly ravaged. His hands were tied behind his back as he lay with his legs on either side of Thor. His head was hanging back, exposing his long elegant throat.

His Adam's apple bobbed with each breath and he was _gasping_

"Please…" Loki gasped, looked at Thor, arching against him with a sob when Thor traced his tongue over his abdomen and up to his chest "finish it…"

"Oh darling" Thor growled and kissed Loki, pushing him flat on the bed, dragging his hips into his lap "you are beautiful, Loki, so beautiful"

Loki moaned into his mouth, sliding his tongue in and craning his neck to kiss him longer. He whimpered when Thor pulled back but the way he was tied, there was nothing he could do.

His hair was damp and fell over his face as he once more breathed Thor's name

"Take me…" he gasped softly "Thor, my love, take me"

Thor kissed his neck, his chest, his stomach and latched onto into his favorite spot once more, marking Loki.

"Please…" Loki fell back, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

"As you wish, my darling"

Thor prepared himself and entered Loki slowly, making him keen and arch against him, beg him, plead and curse him.

When Loki couldn't hold on any longer, he screamed and came with a shudder so intense he felt he had died.

Thor kissed him harshly as his own orgasm tore over and took away all energy from him.

He fell on top of Loki, who was nothing but a boneless mass, and panted for air, unable to move.

Loki was still tied and gasping for breath.

"I think…" Loki swallowed loudly "next time we do this at your place because I want to be very vocal"

Thor chuckled and kissed him.

Loki closed his eyes and groaned, brow furrowed as he kissed Thor.

They pulled back for air and Thor pushed Loki's damp hair back "You look beautiful"

Loki smiled and kissed his nose "I love you"

Thor moved, reluctantly, and removed the scarf he'd used to bind Loki. It was the silk scarf he'd taken at Tony's party and Loki chuckled when he was freed.

"I was wondering where this had gone" Loki said, reaching for it.

Thor pulled it out of his reach with a grin and smiled when Loki glared at him "Kiss me first"

Loki rolled his eyes and gave him a quick peck before he snatched the thing from Thor.

Then Thor rolled to his side, gathering Loki into his arms. Loki was sticky and he knew they would have to shower soon but neither wanted to move.

Loki circled the scarf around his fingers as Thor kissed his forehead, hair and cheeks; every where he could reach.

"I think…" Thor said "the next time…" he kissed his lips "you can…" his eyes fluttered under his lips "wear that scarf around your neck"

Loki smiled and pulled the scarf around Thor, using it to pull him close and giving him a lingering kiss

"Or I can tie you up and do what you did to me"

Thor groaned and yanked him closer, resting his head on his hair.

"Loki, can I ask you something?"

" _May_ I ask you something" Loki corrected "use proper English, Thor"

Thor chuckled and kissed him "May I ask you something, Loki?"

"Yes, you may"

"What happened to your arm?"

Loki stiffened slightly at the question "Fenrir attacked me"

"What!?" Thor pulled back, his face a mask of shock "How?"

So Loki told him and Thor couldn't believe it.

"It's true" Loki said, snuggling closer to Thor and running his toes up his leg "after Svad went up, he turned on me. I think he would have killed me if Svad hadn't stopped him"

Thor frowned and hummed but didn't say much else.

"Stop it"

Thor blinked and looked at him "Stop what?"

"Thinking" Loki told him "doesn't suit you"

Thor smirked lightly and lowered himself to lie down more comfortably "That's fine by me"

"Excellent" Loki put the scarf aside and snaked an arm around Thor's middle. He placed his head under Thor's jaw and closed his eyes "Sleep"

"I can't" Thor told him "too energetic"

Loki chuckled "Do you want me to sing to you?"

Thor smiled "Yes"

So Loki hummed him Sleipnir's lullaby and soon enough, both of them dropped into a peaceful sleep.

***

Thor woke the next morning in high spirits. Loki was still sleeping, curled next to him, breathing softly. His dark eyelashes rested on his high cheek bones and fluttered every now and then.

Thor could have watched him for hours – but his bladder didn't agree.

Waiting till the last possible minute, Thor groaned and gently detached himself from Loki without waking him.

He tip toed to the bathroom and emerged fresh and clean. He'd put his bag there earlier, so he was dressed properly a well.

Loki was still sleeping, now moved to the side Thor had been on. Smiling, Thor kissed his temple and went to check on Sleipnir.

When he found the room empty, he realized the boy was at school.

Svad must have taken him.

His mood darkened, Thor went downstairs in the hopes of making breakfast for Loki to take his mind off things.

He found Fenrir sitting in the kitchen and the dog gave a loud bark when he saw Thor

"Shut up" Thor said, scowling

The dog snarled

Thor growled harder and made Fenrir heel with a whimper.

"Good, wolf –dog" Thor said as he moved about.

It took him sometime, but eventually he made scones, pancakes and waffles.

Begrudgingly, he gave Fenrir his food as well.

"I don't like you" he told the dog as he straightened after piling food in his bowl "at all"

Fenrir gave a yip, took careful aim and stood on his hind legs.

Thor froze when the dog placed his paws on his shoulders – big dog – and looked him in the eye.

'I don't like you either' he seemed to say 'but we make it work for Loki'

Thor blinked when his face was licked, then Fenrir went back, tail wagging, to his breakfast.

"Yuck" Thor made a face "wolf drool"

He washed his face in the kitchen sink and thought about taking breakfast upstairs and presenting it to Loki in bed.

The idea had merit but as soon as he turned, he found Loki leaning against the door jamb, wearing Thor's discarded shirt and briefs too small to be called 'briefs'.

"I smelled food" Loki smiled at him

Thor walked over, slid one hand behind his waist and pulled him in for a kiss "Good morning"

"Good morning" Thor said "I used your tooth brush"

Loki grinned "No, you used Svad's; mine's the green one"

Loki walked past, leaving Thor in disgust

"Yuck!"

Loki chuckled and looked at the breakfast "Looks delicious"

He looked up and laughed when Thor kept sticking his tongue in and out of his mouth "Come here"

Loki walked over and kissed Thor deeply, sliding his tongue over his teeth, tongue and the roof of his mouth, making him groan.

Then he pulled back and ran a thumb over his lips "There, all better"

Thor laughed and stole another kiss "Breakfast is getting cold"

Loki spun around, hand in hand with Thor and they started on breakfast.

Neither stopped touching the other, neither broke eye contact, neither spoke.

And neither thought about their reality and how fragile their chosen fantasy really was.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's family

That Sunday turned out to be trouble.

Thor woke, as he had done this entire week, with Loki curled next to him, breathing softly. He pulled him closer, almost purring contentment.

He could hear movements downstairs and though it irritated him to no end, it didn't darken his mood.

He considered Svad a maid now, moving around the house, cleaning, cooking and being as discreet as he possibly could.

Part of his wanted to beat him senseless. The more humane part of his soul realized that the man was dying and wanted to let him be.

He didn't know which side to listen to, though the first was _very_ tempting.

He put a hand behind his head, thinking.

Perhaps if he broke his neck and tossed him down the stairs, he could pull it off as an accident. Or he could punch him in the chest and hope his heart stops.

Loki shifted slightly against him, sighing softly in sleep. Thor smiled and kissed his forehead.

There was a cautious knock on the door.

"Thor?"

Thor smiled. They had recently started locking the door and that left Sleipnir out unfortunately.

He chuckled when he thought about what caused them to do it.

Loki had been half on and half off the bed as Thor continued to pleasure him, running his tongue down his chest, biting onto his skin. Loki had been as quiet as he could be but that didn't stop Sleipnir.

He'd walked in with a drawing in his hand that he wanted to show his father.

The speed at which both Thor and Loki had run into the bathroom was miraculous and left the boy stunned.

Loki had immediately begun to laugh while Thor had kneeled to the floor, hoping for death. Loki had kicked him gently, laughed and made him go back to check whether his son was crying or not.

Sleipnir had thought they were playing a game and had been delighted, wanting to hide for them to find.

It did turn into a game soon and eventually, Loki announced that a locked door was something wise.

"Are you sleeping?" the boy called through the door now

"Coming!" Thor called, then nudged Loki "Wake up, your son wants you"

Loki inhaled and turned over, turning his back to Thor

"Stop lying, he asked for you" he muttered

"He's your son"

Loki hummed "Yes, but since you stay here for free, this is the least you can do"

"Loki…" Thor poked his side and yelped when Loki kicked his shin.

He hobbled out of bed, jumping on one foot and cursing.

"If my son learns even one of those words, there will be hell to pay" Loki burrowed into the pillows, happy to sleep right then and there.

Thor grumbled and went to the bathroom. Wearing a thick soft shirt and pants, he went barefoot to open the door.

Sleipnir looked up at him and smiled "Hello"

"Good morning" Thor said, bending down to pick him up "What are you up to?"

Sleipnir giggled as he was settled on his shoulders, fisting his hands in Thor's hair "Nothing, I was bored"

Thor shook his shoulders and the boy laughed shrilly "You woke me because you were bored?"

Sleipnir giggled "Yes!"

Downstairs, he heard barking.

"Mew mew!" Sleipnir said, eyeing the two dogs on the floor.

They jumped and nipped at each other, each trying to get at Sleipnir.

"No!" Thor told them firmly "Stay put"

The animals shut up and followed Thor as he walked into the kitchen.

Svad was there, reading the newspaper. He looked up when Thor entered with Thor and the dogs.

"Morning"

"Good morning!" Sleipnir said, rubbing his face in Thor's hair

Thor grunted a response but didn't say much. The dogs just jumped around him, barking and yipping happily.

Mjolnir was brought here the second night of Thor's stay. Apparently, leaving the animal home alone didn't sit well with Loki and Thor got an earful.

Now, the effect the Labrador had on Loki's wolf dog was amazing. He'd gone from a ruthless killer to a pup in an hour flat. They were best friends, sleeping on the couch of rug together, played all day and barked half through the night till Thor threw a slipper at their general direction.

It hit Fenrir once and Loki hadn't spoken to him for three hours.

Thor learnt his lesson well.

Thor moved to where the cereals were, letting Sleipnir pick his favorite one out. Then he settled him in front of Svad and began to help him

"Thor," the boy whined "I can do it myself"

Thor snickered at him "Big boy?"

"Yes!" Sleipnir picked up his spoon and proved it by eating his breakfast himself.

Thor just sat beside him, watching. He had propped his head on one elbow as he rested it on the table, pointedly showing Svad the back of his head.

"Loki is asleep?" Svad asked, looking through his paper

Thor counted to ten "Yes"

Svad nodded and sipped his coffee. Thor didn't have anything; he was concentrating on keeping his temper in check, which was flaring with every breath Svad took.

"Are you planning on taking Loki to your brunch today?"

One…two…three

This time, only these helped.

Thor turned to Svad "Pardon?"

"Your family has a brunch every Sunday" Svad said politely "Do you intend to take Loki there?"

Thor frowned "I had not thought about it"

Svad shrugged "I only ask because I wished to have some friends over. If you want to stay here, I can go somewhere else"

_Go to hell, that will help_

"Let me ask Loki" Thor said, because there was nothing else he could really say – or do.

God, how would snapping a neck feel like?

Thankfully, Svad finished his breakfast and paper and left the room to go to his study. As soon as the door closed behind him, Thor slumped on the table.

"Thor" Sleipnir giggled "what are you doing?"

"I am dead" Thor said

Sleipnir laughed "Get up"

Thor suddenly looked up at him "Want to jump on your father and wake him up?"

"Yes!" Sleipnir laughed, sliding out of his chair to grab Thor's hand and lead him upstairs.

Loki was still sleeping, one pale arm over the covers.

Thor put a finger to his lips and showed Sleipnir three fingers…then two…then one.

They ran forward, jumping on top of Loki with a battle cry.

Loki screamed and yelled, startled out of his sleep.

He sat up but Thor pushed him down, staring into his face and smiling. Sleipnir held Loki's legs still by sitting on them.

"Good morning"

Loki glared at him "Have you lost your mind?"

Thor chuckled, leaned down and kissed his mouth "No"

Loki slit his gaze "If my son wasn't here, I would stick something high up in you where the sun doesn't shine"

"Daddy!" Sleipnir peeked out from behind Thor

Loki turned his glare to him "Don't think your cuteness will save you, boy, you are in as much trouble as he is"

The boy hid behind Thor, no hint of remorse about him.

Thor chuckled "Don't blame him, he…"

"I wasn't blaming him" Loki snapped "this is all you"

Thor blinked when he realized Loki was angry

"Loki, are you mad?"

Loki snorted "Of course not why would I be mad? It's not like you jumped on me first thing in the morning!"

"It was a joke…"

"It was stupid!" Loki snapped "and it is giving my child a bad impression, Thor! These kinds of things can hurt and he needs to know that"

Thor blinked "I…"

"Get off" Loki commanded

Thor got off and Loki looked at Sleipnir

"Just because Thor says something is fun, Sep, doesn't mean it's right" he said firmly "you could have really hurt me"

Sleipnir cringed and bit his lip "Sorry, Daddy"

"Loki…" Thor began

He was cut off when Loki glared at him

"You need to be more responsible about these things" Loki told his son "jumping on someone, no matter who it is, is not responsible. I don't want to see you do something like this again. Do I make myself clear?"

Sleipnir's lower lip quivered and he nodded "Yes, Daddy"

"Good" Loki said "now please excuse me, I need to change and start the day"

Slowly, Sleipnir got off his father and walked to the door. Thor saw tears shining in his eyes.

"Loki, that wasn't…" Thor attempted

"Do I tell you how to raise a child?" Loki cut in, pulling on his pants "Do I meddle in your life?"

Thor stared at him "Loki, it wasn't his fault"

"Of course it wasn't!" Loki turned to him "it was yours. Because you cannot stand still for one minute without doing something extraordinarily stupid! And now you have my child doing the same"

Thor frowned "Loki, that's not fair"

"Is it?" Loki asked "do you know the other day he was attempting to jump off the railing?"

"What?"

"Yes, he saw you do it, so he had to try it" Loki said, walking to the bathroom "he would have seriously hurt himself if Svad wasn't there to catch him"

Thor felt his temper resurface "I didn't know he was watching or that he would try something like that"

"Of course you don't" Loki turned back "because everything for you is fun and jumping and eating dessert for dinner and I have to be the responsible on who tells him he can't always do this"

Loki sighed then, running his hands over his face

"Thor, I know I sound harsh, but believe it or not, I am doing this for your betterment" he looked at Thor's sullen face "My love, you have a child on the way. You need to know that things like these, they need to stop and you need to become an example for that young life"

Thor looked away.

Jane was coming over today.

He didn't like being reminded of it.

"Thor" Loki walked up and cupped his cheek "I know you don't like talking about this…"

"Yes, I don't"

"But you need to" Loki said, stroking his cheekbone "we cannot live in this haze forever. You said we had till Sunday, till Jane arrives, well, sweetie, she's coming."

Thor sighed angrily and looked away.

"Thor" Loki gently touched his jaw "Thor, look at me"

Thor turned his cerulean gaze to him

"I love you and I will always want what's best for you, understand?"

Thor nodded

"Good" Loki kissed him softly and went to the toilet once more "now go have some breakfast and we can spend the day together"

"Come to the brunch with me" Thor suddenly said

Loki paused, frowning "What?"

"My family have a brunch every Sunday" Thor reminded him "Bring Sleipnir along, we will have fun"

Loki shook his head nervously "No, I don't think that is a good…"

"Come on" Thor walked over and grasped his shoulders "it will be fun. Sep can run around and play, you can meet all my friends, it will be sensational"

_Or a disaster_

Loki thought about meeting the people he had wronged "I don't…"

"Please" Thor said "for me"

Loki never could resist those eyes. He sighed "Fine"

Thor grinned and made to kiss him but Loki placed two cool fingers over his lips and stopped him

"But we leave after eating" Loki said "you can stay if you wish, not I. And we don't tell anyone about our association"

Thor nodded and kissed his fingers "Very well. Anything else?"

"Not yet" Loki said and turned with a flourish to go back into the bathroom.

***

They arrived at the Odinson mansion sooner than Loki wanted. And with each passing minute, he grew more nervous, jittery because he knew what he had done and when he saw the guards, armed and lined because people had not stopped trying to hurt Thor and his family, he knew he shouldn't be here.

"Wow, Thor is this your house?" Sleipnir asked from the back seat

Thor chuckled as he drove them in "Yup, kiddo. Do you like it?"

"Yes!" Sleipnir said, looking at the large house, the many cars.

Perfect, people were already here. Loki clenched and unclenched his fingers nervously.

"We have many people over because Asgard is rebuilding" Thor smiled to Loki as he drove the car over the graveled path and to a corner where Loki saw a BMW parked

"Balder" Thor told him as he eyed the car "hey"

Loki flinched lightly when Thor took hold of his hands

"Relax" he kissed his fingers "nothing is going to happen"

Loki nodded and stepped out of the car. He was helping Sleipnir out when the door opened

"Thor!"

Both men turned to see Frigga walk over, a lovely sight in a beige dress

"You took your time" she hugged and kissed her son "what happened? And who is this?"

Loki flushed lightly as she turned to him. Thor looked just like his mother

"Loki Laufeyson" he walked over to Frigga hand extended to take hers. He brought it to his lips "Pleasure to meet you"

Frigga blushed "Such a gentleman"

"And this is Sleipnir" Loki gestured to the boy hiding behind his legs "my son"

Frigga gave the boy a surprised look before her face softened into a grin "Oh! A prince if I have ever seen one"

Sleipnir his hid face

"Sep" Loki said softly "That's rude. Say hello"

Sleipnir peeked out from behind his father's knees "Hello"

Frigga smiled and crouched down "Do come here, child, I want to see how handsome you are"

Reluctantly, and mainly because his father was gently pushing him, Sleipnir came out and looked at Frigga.

"My, what lovely eyes you have" Frigga said, extending a hand to brush some of Sleipnir's hair back

Sleipnir blushed "You smell pretty"

Loki smiled as Frigga chuckled

"Really?" Frigga said "don't you think I smell like old people?"

Sleipnir giggled "No"

"Well that is a relief" she stood and looked at Loki "charming, just like his father"

Loki flushed and took his son's hand "Come along"

Sleipnir hung onto Loki for a moment as Frigga led them in before running over and grabbing Frigga's hand to walk beside her.

Loki stared at Thor and Frigga gave them both a smile before taking Sleipnir inside the big house

"Relax, my darling" Thor touched Loki's fingers "you will be fine. See how well Sep is doing? I'll bet Mother is already giving him dessert"

Loki smiled and felt his unease increase as he once more stepped into the Odinson mansion.

The house was warm and wonderful, a reprieve from the chilly weather outside and Loki started to feel relaxed.

They entered the gardens and he saw so many people he almost bolted. Had Thor's hand not been on his back, he might have.

"Thor!"

"Hey, my friends!"

Thor left Loki to hug his friends

"Loki, I would like you to meet my friends, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and Theoric."

Loki nodded "Pleased to meet you all"

"Pleased to meet you" Volastagg walked over and shook Loki's hand, slapping him on the back hard enough to have him stumbling "Oops, delicate lad, isn't he?"

The others chuckled

"So, Loki how do you know Thor?"

"We're friends" Loki said, stepping aside "he once danced on top of the bar I own and I had him thrown out"

Fandral chuckled and Volstagg laughed loudly

"What bar?" Sif asked politely

"Hel's"

It was apparently the right thing to say because their eyes widened

"You own Hel's?" Fandral asked

"Yes, I do" Loki said, arms crossed

"As in Hel's the place where you have to book months in advance to get into?" Sif asked

"Yes"

They all laughed loudly and Theoric came over to put am arm around Loki.

"That is the hardest place to gain entry to" Theoric smiled "how did Thor get in?"

Loki shrugged "Beats me. But I won't let it happen again"

"He had his party there, I recall" Hogun said

Loki nodded "Yes, now if you could excuse, me I need to check on my son"

"You have a son?"

Loki turned and paused when he saw a beautiful woman. Her blonde hair was curled and elegantly knotted on top of her head and her bright blue eyes glittered.

Loki stared

Sigyn smiled and extended a hand to him "I'm Sigyn"

Loki realized she was waiting with her hand in mid air "Forgive me"

He took her hand and brought it to his lips in a soft kiss "Loki Laufeyson"

"Pleasure to meet you" Sigyn said, not taking her hand from him.

For his part, Loki was doing nothing to release it "My…um…son, yes I have a son. His name is Sleipnir. Mrs. Odinson took him somewhere and I fear is already spoiling him"

Sigyn smiled "No harm comes from spoiling a child a little"

"Yes, but a little ends up going a long way, Miss"

"Oh" she chuckled "Mrs."

She pointed to Theoric who was chatting with Thor and the others "That's my husband. Sadly, the moment we step in this house, he's Thor's friend first and I cease to be"

Loki smiled softly and released her hand to offer her his arm "Well, if the lady allows, I can escort you"

Sigyn giggled and looped her arm through his "Certainly, a woman could use a gentleman"

They walked ahead together, chatting softly and Loki couldn't really keep his eyes off her.

Thor noticed. He saw the way Loki kept looking at her and smiled so softly it made him look years younger.

His hand fisted without him knowing and his friends' banter went over his head.

A desire to mark, brand and own suddenly came over him but before he could, Volstagg forcibly took his attention once more and he felt the desire wan.

It didn't leave him, just simmered, slowly heating over and running over to join his slowly rising temper.

Loki on the other hand was unaware and went to a shaded spot, ignoring the people that were looking at him and asking each other who he was. Sigyn guided him over to a spot under the tree where they settled to talk in comfortable cane chairs.

"So, my lady, how did you meet your most gallant husband?" Loki asked, hooking an ankle on one knee and looking like the perfect picture of masculine elegance.

She sighed and sat back "Well, we met in college. I was studying arts, he was trying his hand business and economics…it didn't end well. Anyhow, we married a year after graduation and he opened 'Warriors' with his friends over there, Volstagg and Hogun. I pursued my passions and travelled to Paris for a year…"

"You went to Paris?" Loki asked suddenly, leaning forward

"Yes, for a few months"

"I was born there, I spent four years of my life in Paris" Loki smiled "it's a beautiful place, I rather miss it"

"It is lovely" she said, studying him "but sadly, I was useless there. I didn't know the language and I had to have a translator with me at all time" she leaned forward slightly "and I think he duped me"

 '' _'Oh, ma chère, quel dommage que vous ne connaisez pas une telle belle langue'_ '' Loki said in perfect French.

Sigyn smiled "What did you say?"

"I said it is a shame you do not know the language as beautiful as French" he translated "it's what makes Paris complete" 

"I think you are right" she said and sat back "So, what do you think of this brunch so far?"

"So far?" Loki asked "meaning there is something that will make it awkward halfway through?"

She sighed "Not even halfway. As soon as Thor's father comes out…"

She bit her lip, suddenly realizing she said it out loud "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Loki raised a hand "Never mind, Thor and I are rather close, he won't mind"

She sighed in evident relief "Well, that's a load off me."

There was a small silence

"It's sad, really" she said after a moment "because he tries so hard and it's never enough"

"Thor?"

Sigyn nodded "Yes. I don't doubt Odin loves him, he clearly does, but…sometimes it just becomes hard to watch"

Loki raised his brows

"Yes" she told him "Publicly"

Loki looked to where Thor was talking to his friends and sighed "Parents can be harsh"

She smiled "You don't know the half of it"

Loki looked at her

She grinned "No, I am not telling you anymore than I already have. As far as I know, you said you were close to get information from me"

"Oh, Madam, you wound me" Loki pressed a hand to his chest

She giggled "So what about you? What is your wife like?"

Loki smiled and looked to the ground "We uh…Sleipnir's mother and I…we didn't marry. It suited us both and we were far too young"

"Oh" she said, biting her lip "There I go letting my mouth run wild"

Loki smirked "Forget it. It's nothing. It was for the best"

She looked at her friends and waved when Thor looked over "Oh dear, I think he knows I told you something about him. Look at the way he's scowling"

"Probably thinking of a difficult equation of something" Loki said dryly

Sigyn laughed behind her hand "Is that nastiness I sense, Mr. Laufeyson?"

Loki smirked "Observation"

They talked for two hours, idle banter that seemed to bring them closer even as it meant nothing. Thor never took his eyes away from them and kept letting his temper bubble.

Eventually, all his friends arrived and finally Balder deigned to make an appearance

"Brother!"

Thor looked at him and smiled "There he is, finally descending down from high heavens to spend time with his family"

Balder rolled his eyes and shoved him as Thor approached with wide arms "Get away from me"

Thor stumbled but advanced on him again "Hug me, brother"

"Stay away" Balder pushed him, but the smiled remained on his face.

He dodged his brother, ducking and shoving but Thor didn't relent one moment.

Eventually he gave up and let Thor hug him

"I missed you" Thor said as he embraced him from behind and placed his head on Balder's shoulder "So much"

Balder groaned in disgust "Alright, let me go, you idiot"

"No"

"Thor!" Balder almost whined "stop it!"

The others laughed, placing bets on when Balder would lose his patience. But Balder stayed, letting Thor have his fun.

Eventually, Thor got bored and lifted his brother before letting him fall. Balder stumbled but didn't say anything much beyond announcing that he and Thor needed to get the grill lit.

"Volstagg got us something from the restaurant and Nat's got some new – thing – she will be bringing over" Balder said and pointed a pair of tongs at Thor "do not eat it. Remember what happened the last time she cooked?"

Thor shuddered "I don't think I can forget it even if I tried. I think I am still digesting it"

Balder chuckled and as he turned his attention to the grill, he saw Loki chatting with Sigyn. He looked down at his work

"So, thanks for telling me about getting back together with your man love"

Thor grinned "Well, I wanted to be subtle"

"Exactly" Balder glared at him before bending down to light the grill "nothing more subtle than sending your latest bed buddy home in your clothes and ask to bring you dog back. Clever"

Thor chuckled and leaned over from the opposite side to watch

"You should step back unless you want me to burn you"

"You won't burn me" Thor said, looming over the grill

The grill lit with a hollow boom and Thor yelped as he jumped back, making him friends laugh. When Balder straightened, he had a grin on his face

"Bastard" Thor muttered, looking down at himself to see if he had burns or not

Balder chuckled and saw Odin and his few friends coming out. His smile faltered slightly at how weak his father looked

"Thor" he said "go get Father. He looks tired today"

Nodding, Thor went over to open the door for Odin.

The man was slightly surprised, but allowed his son to take him to a chair and settle him there. As Thor was leaving, Odin grasped his hand and pulled him close as if to say something in his ear.

Thor leaned down and was surprised when Odin simply lowered his head and kissed his forehead.

"Forgive me, my child"

That was all he said, nothing more. But those words, his tone and the way his voice had quivered…I made those words a thousand times more powerful.

Thor's throat constricted and he felt his emotions run turmoil inside him. He closed his eyes and felt the tingle of tears there.

Four words and Thor was undone. He felt years of resentment, years of angst just slip away, vanishing like they had never been,

H bit his lips and nodded wordlessly. Odin smiled, ran a hand over his head in blessing and let him go.

Thor's legs were shaking slightly as he walked back to Balder.

"So" Balder said, as he set and reset the coals "I see Loki is having a wonderful time"

Thor felt his anger again. He turned to where Loki and Sigyn still chatted. Sleipnir was playing a game with Volstagg and the others. It was strange; Loki had never let Sleipnir out of his sight while in Thor's presence and one meeting with Sigyn had turned him into a carefree, happy soul.

"Hey" Balder poked his gut with a tong "don't even go there"

"What?" Thor frowned

"I've seen that look before" Balder said, heating the coals "you are getting jealous where you have no right to"

Thor blinked "Excuse me?"

"Listen" Balder looked him directly in the eye "this thing, whatever you have with Loki, it's not real. What is real is the fact that you have a baby on the way and you need to do right by it."

Thor frowned "This is real. I love him, Balder and I have every intention of doing right by that child"

"How?" Balder asked

Thor opened his mouth to speak, to give him the answer

Only to realize he had no answer. He had nothing to say to that simple question.

"Exactly" Balder said and went back to his work.

Thor closed his mouth and looked away, to his friends, his mother and her friends and his father's associates – one of whom was looking at Loki rather intently, he noticed.

***

Lunch was announced and it took Loki by surprise.

"Oh, wow" Sigyn said, looking at the elegant watch around her wrist "I don't think I have ever talked so long and so much to someone"

Loki chuckled, standing and offering her his arm "I will take that as a compliment"

"Daddy!"

Loki grinned as his child came bounding over "Sep"

The boy came over and hugged Loki's legs "Aunty Frigga gave me honey sweets"

Loki chuckled "I knew it"

Sigyn giggled "This is your son"

"Sep" Loki let Sigyn go and crouched down to his son's level "This is Sigyn. She is a friend of Daddy's, say hello"

Sleipnir was suddenly shy and looked at the woman "You're pretty"

Sigyn laughed and flushed and Loki gaped

"Sep!"

"Sorry" Sleipnir flushed "Hello"

Sigyn bent down and touched Sleipnir's nose "Oh, darling, do not be sorry, your father is just grumpy because he hasn't eaten yet"

She smiled at Loki and he looked lost.

Sleipnir giggled "He gets grumpy when he is sleepy, too"

Loki shook his head "Traitor"

Sigyn laughed and stood, offering her hand to Sleipnir "Would you be so kind as to take me to the brunch, young man?"

"Yes" Sleipnir took her hand, waved to his father and let Sigyn lead him away.

Loki stood and watched, never hearing the tall figure that came up behind him.

He was watching the large crowd gather around the tables and pick up plates or go to Thor and Balder as they handed out the barbeque.

He jumped when two hands landed on his shoulders from behind and froze when he heard a familiar voice whisper in his ear

"Having fun?" Surtur asked.

Loki tried to move, but Surtur tightened his hold until it was painful and he couldn't do anything but stand there, frozen in fear and horror.

"Not so fast, boy" Surtur said "There is much you and I need to talk about"

"Please" Loki swallowed heavily "my son can see me"

Surtur laughed softly "I am aware. So you will listen to me when I say it's either him or you"

His hand snaked down Loki's shoulder and grasped his wrist painfully "Come with me"

Loki closed his eyes before looking at Thor, begging him to look towards him.

Thor did.

And Loki paled when he saw nothing but anger there.

Surtur had a firm grip on him and slowly led him away, behind the shade he had been enjoying with Sigyn not too long ago.

***

"Thor, where's Daddy?"

Thor looked down at Sleipnir before lifting his gaze to the grounds.

People were moving about and chatting, eating and enjoying themselves but Thor saw no sign of Loki. He frowned, giving the gardens another glance in case he missed him.

"I – I don't know…Balder?"

Balder looked up from where he was grilling steak "Yes?"

"Have you seen Loki?" Thor asked "I can't seem to find him"

Balder frowned and shook his head then looked around "No, I don't see him. Call his phone maybe he is in the house"

Thor nodded and smiled at Sleipnir "Come on, kiddo, we'll look for your father"

Sleipnir held onto his hand, feeling some of his tension ease with Thor around. The ladies he had been with earlier were very nice and Auntie Frigga had been an angel, but he wanted his father now because he missed him.

"Okay, then" Thor walked into the kitchen and lifted his phone out of his pocket.

Before he could dial, he saw a text from Loki. Frowning, he opened it.

**Help me**

All color left Thor's face and he checked to see that it was an hour and a half old

"Jesus Christ" he muttered, trying not to panic as he dialed Loki's number.

The phone was turned off

"No!" Thor dialed it again, frantic this time

"Hey" Balder walked in, took one look at his face and frowned "What happened?"

Thor concentrated on breathing and showed Balder the text.

Balder's eyes widened and he looked at Thor.

Silently, they agreed to find him

"S-Sep" Thor said, smiling weakly at the child "Do you want to play with Volstagg? You know, the man with the large tummy?"

Sleipnir looked at them with big eyes "I want my Daddy"

Thor was about to panic so Balder took over. He crouched down to look Sleipnir in the eye

"Daddy is hiding right now, okay?" Balder told him "Thor and I are going to find him. You can't tell anyone okay, sweetie?"

Sleipnir looked hesitant "Daddy…"

"You can have all the chocolate you want" Balder tempted

Sleipnir's eyes widened "Yes!"

Thor looked away, trying to hide his tears as he bit his lip

"Okay, that's a good boy" Balder gently took Sleipnir's hand "Thor, I am going to take Sleipnir to Auntie Frigga alright, try and keep calm we will find his Daddy"

Balder vanished behind the doors and returned seven minutes later.

"Okay, so Mother knows, somewhat, that we need to do something urgent" Balder said, then grabbed Thor's shoulders "Thor? Thor, look at me"

Thor looked at him, his breath coming in short gasps as he ran his fingers through his hair

"Keep calm" Balder said "You need to keep calm, alright? Do you hear me?"

Balder shook him and Thor nodded

"Excellent" Balder said "now where did you last see him?"

Thor tried thinking. He went back, back to when he'd seen him with Sigyn and felt that jealousy…oh that sounded to small now…and…

Thor looked up "T-The east gardens….there was this man…one of Father's business associates…he was taking Loki somewhere…he vanished behind the vines"

"Good" Balder tugged him to the door "Good, now come with me. We will find him, Thor, don't you worry and don't you dare panic."

Balder put an arm around Thor's shoulders, schooling his expression into one of nonchalance and casual banter, saying something Thor wasn't even listening to. He was trying too hard to keep his panic at bay.

They reached the vines at an excruciating pace but eventually, Balder pulled them aside.

The gardens they held their brunch in was the best at the moment; with the business falling and Odin's illness, garden care had become a small priority with the result that the lawn they faced now had over grown grass and tumble.

"Here!" Balder pointed to where it looked like someone had stomped past

They followed the trail without a second thought, both their faces now identical mask of worry and fear.

***

Loki screamed against the gag on his mouth, resting his forehead against the wall before him and gasped, panting for breath as another cigarette was put out on his skin.

"Come _on_ Loki" Surtur said "just tell me"

Loki focused on breathing, not caring of the blood that ran down his back or the burns Surtur was currently making him endure. His hands were tied behind his back and he had long ago slumped on his knees, unable to take the pain his lashing had gotten him. He was shaking visibly, unable to take anymore but forcing himself to.

"It would make this so much easier, boy"

Sweat ran down his forehead but he still refused to answer, refused to speak.

Surtur took another cigarette out and lit it. He shook his head

"So much devotion to one man" Surtur said, eyeing Loki's torn and discarded shirt "you must really care for him"

Loki refused to reply, focusing on nothing else but keeping his fear and pain at bay.

He had this coming.

Surtur had remained away only because he knew Svad was beating him. Now that it had become clear his elder son was doing nothing to Loki, not punishing him for killing his prized second born, Surtur only needed a reason.

It didn't matter what it was…he just needed it.

"Just the plans, then?" Surtur suggested "the plans they have of the new metal? Come on, Thor can't possibly miss that"

Loki didn't respond. There was a darkness slowly approaching and he longed for it.

"No?"

Surtur leaned forward and burned him again.

Loki screamed again, the sound muffled in the tool shed they were occupying.

It was in the furthest gardens, Loki didn't even know how the man knew about it.

He panted, trying his best to fall unconscious.

"You denied your father the CD! He wanted it and you refused to give it!" Surtur kicked his wounds "Tell me where you hid it!"

Loki fell to the ground, in the mixture of his own sweat and blood. He howled against the pain, against the dirty tie around his mouth.

He whimpered when Surtur grabbed his hair and yanked him up. He looked into his slightly insane eyes.

"There are other ways of getting information from you, Loki" Surtur told him "harsher, more intimate"

Loki's eyes widened and he tried to recoil but Surtur held fast.

"This is your last chance to tell me, boy" Surtur said "or I will use you like the common whore you are"

Loki closed his eyes.

Surtur's mouth turned down "Very well"

Loki's eyes flashed open and he scrambled away as Surtur reached for his hips. He shook his head and screamed behind the gag, kicking out and doing everything he could to discourage him.

"Stop moving, bitch!" Surtur kicked him in the gut, making him see stars as Loki curled over.

He gasped in pain and panted for air, still fighting and struggling as Surtur tried to rape him on that dirty floor.

Surtur caught his belt and Loki screamed.

The door to the shed burst open.

"Loki!"

"Holy _fuck_!"

Surtur only had time to look up before Balder was upon him. Thor ran over to Loki, pale as death

"Loki…" he tried touching him but the blood discouraged him.

Loki began to lose focus

"Oh God…" Thor had his mouth open as he tried breathing "Oh my God, what did he do to you?"

"Thor!" Balder stood over a bleeding and unconscious Surtur "get him help! And untie him!"

Thor quickly removed the gag from Loki's mouth and untied his wrists from behind him. He grabbed his face in gentle hands

"Loki…" tears streamed down his face

"No police…Please, no police…" Loki said softly before he felt his mind go numb and he fell into the darkness

***

How they managed it, Thor would never know.

Once Loki had passed out, Balder had taken over. He had ordered Thor to bring the car in from the back gates; ones barely used and had ordered the guards away from there. When Thor arrived, he lifted Loki up and put him gently in the back, hauled Surtur over his shoulder and jammed him in the trunk. Then he took over driving and went to Thor's penthouse.

Balder didn't seem to care that there was an unconscious man in the trunk of their car but he did care enough to put a blanket over Loki. Thor made to carry him but Balder held his arm and stopped him

"Listen to me" he said, looking Thor in the eyes "I will take care of this you take…no, listen to me! Thor, go to Sleipnir. That kid is going to sing like a canary if his father isn't there before him. Bring him here, tell him his daddy is sleeping, understand?"

Thor didn't move

"Thor!" Balder slapped him sharply on the face "Do you understand?"

Thor nodded, hand on his cheek "Y-yes"

"Good" Balder said, moving Loki into his arms and carrying him easily "Get the elevator for me and don't you <em>dare</em> panic!"

Once more, Thor nodded and obeyed. He didn't remember Surtur was still in the car and drove like a maniac till he was out of sight.

Balder reached Thor's penthouse without meeting anyone and Loki stirred in his arms.

"Please…" he pleaded weakly, eyes not open

"Hush…" Balder soothed "You're safe, sweetheart, nothing happened"

Loki didn't care who held him at the moment, but he recognized that voice; it was a friendly one and he recognized Thor's penthouse the moment they entered.

"Don't…" Loki whimpered, hanging onto Balder and hiding his face in his chest

"It's okay, Loki" Balder kicked the door shut behind him and walked to the bedroom "You're going to be alright"

Loki held him close, still hiding his face and when Balder put him on the bed, he didn't let go.

"Don't leave…"

"Shh…" Balder said, gently stroking his hair "I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here. I just need a few things, alright? I'll be right back"

Loki didn't let him go and sobbed softly when Balder managed to pull away. He curled up, burying his face in the pillow and began to weep.

When Balder came back, he had everything he needed. Loki's blood had started to flow slowly and was staining the sheets

"Loki, honey?" Balder said softly "I'm going to clean you now, okay? It will make the pain go away"

Loki whimpered but nodded, still slightly out of it.

"Okay" Balder began to work.

Loki hissed when he touched him and Balder put a gentle hand on his bare shoulder to keep him calm

"Hush, it's alright" he kept repeating.

"I didn't mean it…" Loki sobbed a few moments later as Balder put antiseptic on him "it was an accident, I didn't mean it"

"It's okay, Loki" Balder stroked his hair and threw the cotton he was using away. He pulled out new ones.

Damn Surtur to hell

Balder wanted to kill him – after Thor was done with him.

"I had no choice" Loki whimpered and hissed in pain "I didn't mean it"

Balder just made soft, cooing noises and kept on working. Half an hour later, everything was done and Balder sat back.

"Loki?" he called gently, touching Loki's hair "Loki, I need to bandage it, could you sit up?"

Loki sniffed and nodded. He didn't speak. In fact he had become eerily silent for the past half hour.

Balder helped him sit up and began to bandage his torso. He was gentle, but Loki flinched every now and then prompting him to apologize softly.

Loki was staring at the blanket around him, not moving. Balder touched his hair and pushed it behind his hair

"Loki, what happened?"

Loki closed his eyes and let the thick tears drop "Please…"

"No" Balder said, making Loki look at him "Tell me or I will go to the police"

"No!" Loki grabbed his wrists, eyes wild "Please, don't go to the police, they'll take him away, I can't live without him, I can't!"

Balder watched him, stunned at the reaction "Okay, okay"

He gently extracted his wrists from Loki's grip "But I need you to tell me what happened, okay? Can we have a deal?"

Loki seemed hesitant

"I won't tell anyone, I promise"

Loki nodded and looked away. He pulled his knees up and gingerly set his chin on them. He remained silent for a very long time. Before gathering enough courage to speak.

"I was eighteen" he said softly "I ran away from home. My father threw me in an orphanage a couple of years ago and suddenly wanted me, I guess. I didn't like anyone in the orphanage while I was there, except for this one boy. He was really nice to me, stealing food and things for me and keeping other children from hurting me…I… I really liked him." He sighed heavily, like he was bringing this from the depths of his soul "he ran away and disappeared, I didn't know where he went but he said he knew where his family was and I guess…I guess that prompted me to do the same. But I already knew who my father was so I didn't…I came to the streets and I thought of growing up in New York like that was something wonderful, you know? Like Dodger from 'Oliver and Company'. Have you seen that movie?"

Balder nodded but remained silent

Loki sighed and looked at a point on the wall "Only, it wasn't like that at all. It was terrifying and I was just a kid, I didn't know what I was doing, where I was going…I thought I was going to die a few days into it, I really did." He took a deep breath "I met this man…he took me in one night and…"

"Loki, don't have to…"

"Nothing happened" Loki cut in firmly "not then, at least. He said he had a job for me and I got really excited because I always wanted to be a pick pocket or swipe things…Now, I just think it was the glamour of movies and cartoons I watched when I was younger. Anyway, the job… he…he had a club…a s-strip club"

Balder closed his eyes in pain

"He said that someone as pretty as me could make a lot…like that…I knew what he was up to, I just…I didn't have a choice, I didn't want to starve. So I agreed. I worked there till I was eighteen and…I mean I had hot food in me and a place to live. It wasn't the best but at least I had something. Also, I fell in love with computers, but that isn't important"

Balder remained silent.

Loki took a painful breath "One night…I had saved enough money to…to let the man let me go, I had the money in my hands, I was free. People loved me, especially…" he swallowed "especially men. I didn't _do_ anything, just a few dances and…let them touch…but I earned enough. He agreed and I was finally going to be free but there was a catch. Someone…someone had booked me for that night and I needed…I needed…"

He broke off, tearing up. Balder came over and sat before him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It was a bachelor party" Loki went on "A man was marrying his partner and it was really wonderful and everything…they had drinks and paid me well enough. What did I care? It was a job. Anyway…the man there, he was really nice, well off family and rich and everything I thought I could be…and they wanted me to dance. It went on late into the night but there was this man…a friend of the groom's and he…he…" Loki let a few tears fall "he had this mask" Loki waved over his face, voice breaking "he was terrifying"

Balder squeezed his shoulder

"But I had to…I had to finish." He sniffed loudly "he gave me a thousand dollars to dance for him and he touched me" Loki shuddered violently "he touched me everywhere, I didn't…I was so scared, I … I didn't know what to do" he put a hand over his mouth and calmed himself.

Eventually he took a deep breath "I didn't have a choice…so when he…he handed me a gun"

Balder didn't want to hear anymore "Loki, don't…"

"No, let me finish" Loki said firmly "he gave me a gun and he told me to dance with it…I was so scared and all the other men wouldn't let me go until I … so I did"

Balder gave his shoulder another gentle squeeze

"But when…but when I went to put it away, that man, that horrible man, he grabbed my wrist and he made me sit in his lap and he wanted to kiss me and…I struggled but he was so strong" Loki began to whisper "and then the groom's brother heard the commotion and came in I …" Loki gasped "I accidentally pulled the trigger"

"Stop" Balder said, feeling Loki shiver

"He was just a kid" Loki began to cry

Balder held him, let him shed the tears and rubbed a few out of his own ice blue eyes.

Eventually, Loki calmed down

"And that man…" he swallowed audibly "he took me away. He said it would be alright and he hid me in his apartment. He was so horrid and I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. He stayed out all that night and when he came back…" Loki inhaled deeply "he was my brother"

Balder choked

 "Laufey's son"

Balder froze

Loki remained silent for a while as he waited for Balder to speak.

"You're Laufey's son?"

"His runt bastard" Loki corrected "he didn't want me and threw me away."

Balder nodded but didn't say much else

"Anyway" Loki cleared his throat "he said that since they were really old friends, the family that was after me for murder, was willing to listen to what Laufey had to say…they were willing to…let me live. There were conditions, however, and I wasn't allowed to refuse them.

"I will spare you the details now, but…the groom, whose brother I … he turned out to be that boy I met in the orphanage. He was…" Loki scoffed "he was so nice to me. He said he knew it wasn't my fault, but his family wanted justice and he was as trapped as I was…he was." Loki looked at his hands "He was Surtur's son"

Balder's eyed widened

"Svad"

Balder's mouth hung open.

"He came up with a plan to fool our parents" Loki said "he said they could let him decide the punishment and they agreed. He said I should…I should marry him" Loki choked "and he would own me"

"And Laufey and Surtur being the sadistic bastards they are, agreed" Balder said

"Yes" Loki said "but Svad didn't do anything. He told them he beat me and hurt me to make them happy but instead he took care of me and made me better. He missed his brother but he didn't blame me I don't know why he didn't and I was happy."

Loki looked outside the window

"He took me around the world and showed me so many things. I was beginning to get happy" Loki sighed "but then, one night…one night, we argued about something, I don't even know what…and he…he hit me…hard. I knew then and there that all my chances of happiness were gone and that the rage he had kept intact was breaking"

Loki scoffed "I didn't know how right I was…"

"Loki, I don't…"

"He hit me often" Loki said "beat me till I bled, sometimes and then he would…he would hurt me…intimately and terribly. I tried running away but he used his father and other people to hunt me down and he would hurt me all over again. I wanted to die. But then…"

Loki looked up "Then I had Sleipnir and life seemed…better…up until now, I was just….zoning through it, like a zombie but when Sleipnir came, it came my life new meaning and I couldn't…I didn't want to let him go. So, I stayed. I stayed with Svad and took whatever he gave"

"Then you met Thor"

"Yes" Loki smiled "I met him. And it seemed so perfect…I was so scared that it was all a dream, that it was going to be over, but then…"

"He fell in love with you and I have a feeling you did, too?"

Loki nodded "But that is another story. What you saw…what happened today was Surtur taking out his rage, all that rage when he realized what Svad was doing now"

Balder frowned "What do you mean?"

"Svad's dying" Loki said "He's sick and he'd dying and he is doing everything he can to redeem a small percentage of what he did to me. Surtur can't stand it because he wants me dead. Today, he saw a small chance and he took it…that's all"

Balder was stunned.

Whatever he thought had happened, this was the farthest from it.

"Sutur uses an alias with you" Loki said after a while "His last name is Svadilfari."

"Okay" Balder said because there was nothing else _to_ say.

The door buzzed suddenly and Loki jumped. He grabbed Balder's arm

"Please" he pleaded "Please don't say anything to Thor, please don't tell him"

"Ssh, I won't" Balder said, gently extracting his arm "I told you I won't tell anyone, believe me"

Loki looked miserable "Please. I can't lose my child"

"Loki" Balder crouched before him and held his arms "Look at me"

Loki looked at him, eyes swimming in tears

"I promise you I won't tell anyone unless you want me to, alright?" Balder said "and I promise I will do everything I can to make this better. I won't let Surtur near you, understand?"

Loki didn't move or reply

"I said, do you understand me?" Balder gently shook him

Loki nodded slowly

"Good" Balder said "now let me go, I should let him in"

Loki obeyed and let his hands fall into his lap when Balder left.

Balder sighed, refusing to think about what Loki had revealed. He went to the door and swung it open

"About time you…" he broke off, mouth hanging open "Oh"

"Hey" Jane said, looking utterly nervous "is Thor there?"

***

When Thor came back, he was bloody.

"What happened!?" Balder demanded the moment he opened the door

"That bastard" Thor muttered "We should never have put him in the car"

Balder gaped "Sleipnir did this to you?"

"What?" Thor snapped "How the hell can a kid do this to me?!"

"Sorry, my mind is reeling right now" Balder looked around "where is he?"

"He's at the window" Thor pointed to a window that looked out into the city "I told him to wait"

Sure enough, the boy was gazing outside, absorbed by what was going on.

Thor turned to Balder "How is he? Is alright? What was that, what happened?"

"Thor, calm down" Balder said "and keep your voice down. Bring the kid inside and tell me what the hell happened"

Thor nodded "Sep"

The boy turned "Is it my turn to play dress up?"

Balder frowned and Thor gestured to his bloody face as an answer. Balder nodded

Ah…

"Not really," Balder smiled "but come on, I found your Daddy"

Sleipnir screeched and ran over, holding Balder's hand

Thor followed and Balder looked at him

"Uh…I know how bad a time this is, but Jane's here"

Thor paled but he was already inside.

"Thor!"

Jane stood from where she was perched on the couch "Oh my God, what happened?"

She came over and reached up to touch his face.

Thor pulled back, frowning. Jane bit her lip, her expression pained.

Thor didn't speak and went to the room where Balder had taken Sleipnir.

Loki was sleeping on his side and Balder was tucking Sleipnir in.

"And don't disturb him, alright?" Balder smiled at the boy

"I won't" Sleipnir whispered, then gestured Balder to come closer.

When Balder leaned down, Sleipnir took his face in his hands and kissed him on the lips

"Good night, Balder"

Balder stayed where he was, frozen, even as the boy snuggled close to his father and began to hum.

Thor smiled gently as Balder came over "Steals your heart, doesn't he?"

"Yes" Balder said

Thor nudged him "What did you tell Jane?"

"I said we recently found our half brother and his son" Balder said "they need our help, that's why they are here. She promised to be discreet about it"

Thor smirked "That's not bad"

Balder smiled and looked at his face "What happened here?"

Thor sighed "Surtur, Dad's associate, managed to kick the boot open. I chased him and we ended up…disagreeing. You should see him, he's worse off. Anyway, I told Clint and Nat to find him. They will. Both Steve and Tony are on it as well and Bruce is using all his contacts"

Balder nodded

"What about him?" Thor asked, looking at Loki "is he…?"

"He's fine" Balder said "I gave him some sleeping pills and as much dinner as he could stomach…he's a tough bird, he'll be alright"

Thor shook his head "I still can't believe this happened. I thought it was over"

Balder smirked "You know, he said the exact same thing not too long ago"

Thor looked at Loki for a while

"Go get cleaned up" Balder said "you have a guest. I'll stay here and keep watch if you want"

Thor looked at him "I don't deserve a brother like you"

Balder smirked "Of course you don't. But what can you do, huh?"

Thor moved forward and pulled Balder into a hug "I'll never forget this"

Balder rolled his eyes but hugged him back "Drama"

Thor chuckled and let go after a while "I should clean up and…talk"

"You have any idea about what you will say?"

Thor shook his head "I think she will speak more than I."

"Go" Balder shoved him out and gently closed the door.

Sleipnir was fast asleep, one hand holding a lock of his father's hair while the other was tucked under his chin.

Balder shook his head. This boy _was_ too cute for his own good.

***

Jane had never seen Thor's eyes this _angry_ before.

It unnerved her.

It scared her, the intense anger she saw in them and it made whatever she had prepared herself to say fly right out of her brain.

"I'm so sorry" she said, "I should have told you the moment I found out but I …"

"Did you do this on purpose?" Thor cut in

Jane stared "What? No, Thor, I didn't do this on purpose"

Thor slit his gaze further, clearly not believing her

"Thor, I wouldn't coerce you into marrying me when you don't want to" Jane said "Look, I know what you think of me…"

"Do you?" he interrupted "Do you really? Do you know what I am thinking right now, what I am seeing when I sit here?"

Jane looked at him, feeling much worse than she had earlier

"I see a desperate woman" Thor said "One that would do anything to get the man she sees as the man of her dreams…"

"No…" Jane shook her head

"One who doesn't care if she hurts him or not," Thor stood and went on ruthlessly "one who would _keep_ something this big from someone for so long it makes him want to hate her!"

Jane stared at him, her expression pained

"How do you think I feel right now, Jane?" Thor asked, "How do you think this whole thing affects me?"

Jane didn't reply

"I want to do the honorable thing here" Thor told her "but the very thought of spending the rest of my life with you…" he ran a hand through his hair "I don't think I can do it. Because even if I get past this, even if I accept whatever is happening and do marry you, there will always, always be that seed of doubt in my mind, that tiny voice that will keep saying that you did this on purpose, that you got pregnant on purpose because I didn't want to marry you in the first place. And I know I am a bastard for even asking you, _believe_ me, I know but…"

He sighed and sat down "When I wanted to break it off that first time, you tried to kill yourself. Do you know what that does to a person? To learn that you are capable of driving another human being to kill themselves?"

Jane looked away

"I don't want…" Thor growled and leaned forward, placing his head in his hands "I do not want my first born to be illegitimate, Jane. But I cannot spend the rest of my life with you, I'm sorry, I can't"

 A long, strained silence fell between them.

Jane was lost in her thoughts, trying to think of the best way to say what she wanted to and Thor was trying to marshal his own thinking and trying to find the best way to fix this.

"If…" Jane began and broke off. She frowned lightly "If I tell you, if you are done berating me, may I tell you the solution I came up with?"

"I am not agreeing to abortion or adoption" Thor said

Jane smiled softly "No, I wasn't suggesting either. What I wanted to say was…I am too far in my career right now. The people I work with drive me, my work drives me and I am happy. Truly happy where I am in my life and I don't think I want it to stop. I have a great job, a new date every now and then, I mean I'm living the life" she looked at him "Thor, I want you to keep the baby"

Thor froze, eyes widening

"It doesn't mean I won't love it or not visit, but" Jane smiled "I just can't take care of such a precious thing when I can only just take care of myself."

"Jane…"

"I mean it" Jane told him "I had a month to think about it and I know I am doing the best for it this way. I may be many thing but I am not ready to me a full time mother. You, on the other hand…" she smiled "you are so much better than me, Thor. You are strong and sensible and so innocent and child like at the same time. You can do this far better than me. I know you can"

Thor stared at her, reeling from it.

"Think about it" Jane said as she stood "you and I both know the baby will take to you anyway. I … I'm not even thirty, Thor. I have my whole life ahead of me and I don't want to resent the baby should I stop here. I know how selfish it sounds but that's the way it is"

Thor walked beside her as she went to the door

"Just…" Jane said as she opened the door and looked at him "Think about it and tell me. If you say no, then I think that doesn't leave me much choice. You can be as involved as you want if that happens, I won't pressure you. But believe me when I say you will do this child so much good when compared to me"

Thor stared at her and she smiled

"See you later, okay?" Jane said "I know you have a lot going on, so call me when it settles"

Thor nodded.

The door closed and he could swear he felt his heard stop.

***

"You understand what you have to do?"

"Yes"

"And when to do it?"

"Yes, sir"

"And how it must be done?"

"Of course"

The man before him smiled and James McFarlane nodded to him

"I was glad you came to me, son, these will be of much use to me"

"I knew they would come in handy" James said

Another smile "Report to me when the job is done, then we put the next phase into action"

"Very well"

"My bastard mustn't know of your presence until you pull the trigger, understand?"

"Yes, sir"

The man moved and made himself more comfortable in his chair "When you are done, I want you to take his head to his husband…"

"I know, sir" James said "I proved myself to you earlier"

"No" the man said "you will prove yourself now. Only then can you join my clan"

"Yes, sir"

"Good" another smile "Now go"

James left with a scrape of his chair and the promise of death before him. Behind him, as soon as he closed the door, he heard the unmistakable sound of slightly maniacal laughter.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So things really start to happen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a certain someone who wanted me to hurry. The rest of it will be up in a day

Svad took that morning off.

Last night's party had been fun; he hung out with friends, he drank a little and danced a little. He caught up with everyone.

And he kept his secret.

They would know soon enough, anyway, though he would regret missing the surprise on their faces when they read his obituary. Or maybe he might be there to see it, maybe ghosts were real.

The thought made him smile a little as he reached for his cereal.

"If only that were true" Svad said "then you would actually respond to me, eh Nal?"

As usual, his little brother didn't reply.

He shrugged "Maybe not. But I swear, I won't miss a thing when I tell you what you missed, brother. I have done terrible things, things that I can never make right. But…"

He shrugged "Just…wait because as soon as I'm done here, I'll be on my way to you"

He never expected a reply, so when he heard the click, he knew he wasn't alone.

Svad jumped aside a moment before the gun went off. He landed harshly on the floor and looked up at the man standing over him, chest heaving as he lay back against the cabinets.

The man already had the gun over his head. He smiled down at him.

"Say bye bye, sweetheart"

"No!"

James McFarlane turned just in time to receive the heavy kitchen chair to his face. He spun around and fell to the ground.

"Loki!" Svad gasped as his husband ran over

"Come on!" Loki helped him up then looked behind him "Duck!"

He pushed Svad down as the man fired at them and their cookie jar exploded.

They curled up; head covered from fragments and a moment later, Svad was being hauled up. James grabbed his hair and lifted him high.

"Stop!" Loki ran forward and tackled James, sending them both to the ground and sent the gun clattering

"Svad, get the gun!" Loki yelled, grunting when James hit his jaw and sent him sprawling back. James went for the gun the same time Svad lunged for it.

They fell on the weapon, sending it skidding away.

James rammed his elbow into Svad's face, then slammed his forehead into his, throwing him back. He lunged for the gun but Loki lifted it a second earlier and aimed it at him.

James grinned at him, hands raised as if in surrender "Hey there, Stripper. You gonna shoot me? A little déjà vu, isn't it?"

"Svad?" Loki asked, keeping the gun and his eyes on James "Are you alright?"

Svad groaned as an answer, placing a hand on his head and sitting up "I'll live"

"Daddy?"

Loki paled and looked to where Sleipnir stood on the stairs "Sleipnir get away…!"

James launched himself at Loki, tackling him as they fell to the ground. He snatched the gun from him and pointed it at the child. He grabbed both his wrists in one hand and held them pinned to his chest.

"No!" Loki shrieked and began to struggle "No, please!"

Svad ran forward.

"Stop!" James said "both of you before I kill the kid"

Sleipnir stood where he was, frozen in fear "Daddy?"

"Please" Loki pleaded, going still "Please, I'll do anything just please don't hurt him"

"You came here for me" Svad said, standing still where he was "I assume my father sent you. Take me, leave them alone"

James chuckled and looked down at Loki "You are really pretty"

"No…" Svad said "I said take me, leave them"

James ignored him and looked down at Loki, who was trembling under him as he straddled him "Why don't you give me a kiss, sweetie? One kiss, all I ask"

"You sick bastard…" Svad began, freezing when James pulled back the hammer of his weapon, still aimed at Sleipnir.

"Yes!" Loki nearly shrieked "Yes, just please let my child go, please…."

James sneered down at Loki and reached behind him to grab his hair tightly "No tricks, Stripper"

Loki shuddered and nodded, feeling himself grow cold all over. He whimpered as James pulled him in and pushed their mouths together.

It was terrible. James tasted of drugs and death and Loki wanted to retch. He gasped as James forced his tongue into his mouth and licked his teeth.

James groaned and tilted his head to the side, closing his eyes.

This was what Loki was waiting for. He pulled back a hand slammed it into James' head.

James fell off him and Loki kicked his gut the moment Svad slammed his foot into his back.

James lunged at Svad again and a wrestling match began.

Loki scrambled to his feet and ran to Sleipnir, holding his son up to his chest and running.

He was in the kitchen when he heard the gunshot.

He stood there, frozen, holding his child to him as he waited, watching the door with wide eyes and waiting for Svad to come.

Footsteps thumped and a man moved to the kitchen, hanging on the door.

Loki felt the blood drain from his face when James leered at him.

"No…" he backed away, holding his child close

"Daddy!" Sleipnir screeched and hid his face in Loki's neck

James laughed "You're next, Snowflake. And I'm gonna have fun with you first"

He moved in and Loki edged towards the door that led directly to the living room.

"Not so…"

Loki screamed as Svad suddenly loomed behind James and snapped his neck in one fluid motion.

James' body slumped to the ground, the head twisted at a terrible angle.

"Daddy, I'm scared"

Loki stared at Svad with wide eyes, barely breathing. He used Sleipnir as a support when Svad moved to him

"Are you…" Svad stumbled "Alright?"

Loki opened his mouth to speak and his eyes went down "Svad!"

There was a dark red stain on the front of Svad's shirt

"Oh, that" Svad stumbled "Nothing big…"

His eyes rolled in his head and he fell to the ground. Loki put a hand to his mouth to stifle a scream and stared down in horror.

When the blood began to pool, Loki moved to dial 911.

***

Balder sat in his room, brow furrowed.

He was going over everything Loki had told him. He knew it was the truth because he knew liars. Loki wasn't lying. Not when he told him of his life, not when he told him about what he'd done and certainly not when he told him about loving Thor.

He did, he really did.

So why did only two things stand out to him?

_Laufey's son_

_I fell in love with computers…_

It irritated him that these two things made a connection in his mind but, as much as he hated himself for it, he couldn't help thinking about it.

Laufey's son with a love for computers.

It didn't take a genius to go to the most obvious conclusion, but somehow Balder thought he could trust him.

If Balder allowed himself to go down the current path of his thoughts, he would go to how Loki loved computers, how he was good at them, how he was the son of Laufey and how Laufey wanted Asgard to fall. Put Loki as a hacker in there and everything made sense.

Loki probably just let it slip. He likely didn't even know what he said, but for Balder, it left him tied between a rock and a hard place.

His suspicions grew with every minute and he needed to distract himself.

Shaking his head, he walked downstairs to his Father's study, the man spent his time there, going over the remaining information and helping with anything he could remember.

The man had an excellent memory, even now.

Grinning and blowing a kiss at Frigga, Balder went to the study and knocked

"Father, are you in here?" he asked

When no answer came, he frowned and opened the door

"Father?"

Balder went paper white when he saw Odin on the ground, not moving

"Father!" he shouted and ran in, falling on all fours beside him.

Odin wasn't breathing.

***

Loki sat outside in the waiting room, Sleipnir held tightly in his lap.

He hadn't let him go for one moment and he didn't intend to. They lost Svad twice on the way here and had to shock him to life.

Now, they were in the operation theatre, desperately trying to bring him back to life.

Loki sat, his mouth hidden in Sleipnir's hair as the boy slept against him. He rocked back and forth, trying to calm himself.

He didn't know, but there were tears in his eyes.

A ruckus started as seven or eight doctors collected at the Emergency entrance.

Loki watched as they talked loudly and urgently among themselves. Someone big was coming in.

A shrill ambulance sounded a few minutes later and Loki watched out of curiosity more than anything else.

His eyes went wide when he saw who exited the vehicle along with the doctors and patient.

"Odin Odinson, 68" a doctor said, pulling the gurney forward "found unconscious and not breathing in his home ten minutes ago"

"Heart attack!" Balder said, his skin grey "he had a heart attack!"

"Sir, you need to move" a doctor pulled him away and another brought Frigga, crying silently as she watched her prone husband, to where Loki sat.

"Heart attack" Balder said as a doctor dragged him to Frigga. His eyes were wide and frightened "he has a heart attack"

"Sir" an intern walked to them "Sir, you need to calm yourself and tell me all that you can, alright?"

Balder looked at her with anguished eyes "What?"

"I'm Dr. Connors" the girl, short and stout, said "I need you to tell me what happened"

"He…he" Balder began and looked at his mother

"We found him like that" Frigga cut in "on the floor…he wasn't breathing and we called you a moment later. Please, please tell me my husband will be alright…"

"Madam" Dr. Connors said "we will do everything we can to save him, understand? You both need to calm down and get yourself something to eat or drink. Peck!" she called to another intern "get over here we have a situation"

They hadn't seen Loki yet and he had no desire to make himself known.

He did this…he was responsible for this.

Frigga crashed into a couch and Balder was beside her in a moment, holding her. They kept soothing each other softly, sniffling every now and then.

Loki looked away, unable to take it.

Tires screeched outside and all three looked up. The car was left carelessly, the doors remained open and the driver tore through towards them.

Thor was running over, his face one of shock and pain. He crashed to the doors and looked around.

"Thor!" Balder called, standing

Thor ran over "What happened?!"

Balder embraced him, holding him tight as Thor panicked "Hush, he will make it"

"What happened?!" Thor kept repeating, tears falling down his face as his brother held him

"It will be alright" Frigga said, coming over to embrace both her sons.

Loki couldn't take it anymore.

Discreetly, he picked up his son and went to sit someplace he wouldn't be seen.

***

"He's in critical" the doctor told them "anything can happen at this point so I suggest you prepare yourselves"

Balder felt his heart twist "Pre- prepare?"

The doctor gently touched his arm "We are doing everything we can. But with someone his age…"

"No…" Balder grabbed his shoulders "Please don't talk like that. This is my Father, please…"

"I know…" the doctor said gently, extracting himself "I know, sir, but as I said, we will do everything we can"

Balder spluttered and in that time the doctor had left. He swallowed audibly and looked around helplessly.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Thor

"W-what did he say?" Thor whispered

Balder swallowed heavily "He's a strong man. He will make it"

Thor nodded and squeezed Balder's shoulder.

"You should…" Balder sniffed "you should eat something. You haven't had breakfast and it's past noon"

Thor shook his head "I think I will throw up if I eat"

"Then get yourself a drink" Balder said "I will be with Mother till you get back"

Thor nodded and blinked some tears away. Balder left and Thor went to where he'd seen a drinks machine. We walked blindly and didn't notice anything until he heard the shriek.

"Thor!"

Thor spun around to see a happy blur run at his knees "Sep?"

"Thor, I love you!" the boy latched himself to Thor's leg and looked up "Hello"

Thor grinned without knowing "Hey, Sep. what are you doing here? Where is your Father?"

He looked up to see Loki walking forward, watching Thor hesitantly. Thor frowned

"What happened?" Thor demanded

Loki shook his head and looked at Sleipnir pointedly "Not right now. I'm fine, it's Svad"

All the anxiety in Thor vanished.

"Oh"

"Thor, watchya doin'?" Sleipnir asked, hanging back to look at him

Thor looked at him "Getting a drink, you want one?"

"Yes" the boy grinned and let him go only to take his hand.

Loki didn't say anything, just rubbed his arm with one hand as he watched with guilt written all over his face.

"Sleipnir" Thor crouched by the boy "Balder is here, you want to meet him?"

"Yes!" the boy cheered "Balder!"

Thor looked at Loki for permission and the latter nodded.

Thor thanked him and let Sleipnir hang onto his finger as he led them to his mother and brother. Sleipnir sipped his juice and looked around, releasing the straw and smiling when he saw Balder.

"Balder!"

The man, who had his head in his hands, looked up. His anxious face transforming in an instant

"Sleipnir!" he smiled

Frigga turned and smiled as well "Oh my, this little angel!"

Sleipnir let Thor go and ran to Frigga, hugging her "You still smell pretty"

Frigga laughed through her tears and kissed his forehead "Flatterer"

Sleipnir laughed and went to Balder next, climbing in his lap "Are you crying?"

Balder laughed softly "I was"

He blinked when Sleipnir wiped his tears away and kissed his cheek "There, all better"

Balder chuckled and hugged the child close "Thank you"

He looked at Loki and frowned "Are you alright?"

Loki nodded, not speaking

"Svad" Thor explained and just like him, Balder didn't feel sorry

"I hope he gets better" Balder said blandly and Sleipnir made him look at him again.

"Can I sleep here?" he put his head on Balder's shoulder

"Yes, you can" Frigga said, nodding her thanks to Loki.

Loki blushed; which was a difficult thing to do since he was paler than death. He flinched when Thor grasped his hand

"Come on"

Loki hesitated, thinking about refusing, saying he wanted to stay with his son, but Thor was already dragging him away.

He didn't stop and led Loki down the halls, looking for some privacy.

"Thor…" Loki began as they walked for a long time, probably far from Sleipnir or anyone else "Thor, where are we going?"

Thor didn't reply and eventually pulled open a random door.

It was a supply closet. Perfect.

He pulled Loki in and closed the door.

"Thor, this isn't…" he broke off, freezing, when Thor suddenly kissed him and pinned him against the door.

He locked it.

Thor's hands were everywhere as he kissed Loki, one his sides, his shoulders and he tilted his mouth to kiss him deeper.

"Thor!" Loki broke off the kiss "What are you…?"

"Please" Thor said, kissing his neck "Loki, I need you…"

Loki shuddered at those words, feeling like he should die "Thor…"

"My Father…" Thor choked, hiding his face in Loki's shoulder "Loki, please help me forget"

Loki was shivering and he gulped "Alright…alright, my love, I'm right here."

Thor held him close and trailed his lips up his neck, jaw and cheek to catch his mouth again. This time, Loki let him. He pulled his arms around his shoulders and held tightly as Thor pushed his tongue into his mouth, gaining a groan.

His hands were at Loki's pants, pulling them down.

"You left…" Thor kissed his lips, his neck "this morning, without seeing me"

Loki groaned and arched his neck for him "You were sleeping"

"Not a good enough excuse" Thor kissed him and pulled his pants off.

Loki hissed as a finger breached him, resting his head back against the door "Hurts…"

"It's okay" Thor kissed his chin, his jaw, his neck "I'm sorry, it's alright…"

He looked around for something to ease the way and almost laughed when he _found_ lubricant on a nearby shelf.

"Don't be so happy…" Loki kissed his neck and shoulder "they have that for patients"

Thor chuckled and kissed his mouth, shutting him up. His hands he began to slick with the lubricant and slowly slid a finger in Loki again.

Loki arched his back with a cry, rocking his hips forward "Yes…"

Thor pressed into the passage, touched his sides and crooked a finger

Loki keened and Thor had to muffle the sound with his mouth. As he kissed him, he pushed another finger in and began to spread them.

"Thor!" Loki gasped, feeling his knees go weak

Thor moved forward, pinning his back firmly against the door and pulling his legs up with both hands. Loki, naked from the waist down, moaned loudly, balancing himself by putting his hands on Thor's shoulders. He kissed him deeply, groaning when Thor pushed another finger in and began a tapping motion.

"Please…" Loki whimpered, eyes shut.

Thor pushed his fingers deeper and found Loki's pleasure point. He tapped it.

Loki gave a groan and his eyes rolled back at the pleasure. He began to writhe and Thor had to hold him down

"Now…" he gasped "do it now…"

Thor removed his finger, slicked himself and advanced, pushing into Loki's depths.

Loki gave a long moan, gasping when Thor bit into his collar to stifle his own sounds.

"Loki…"

Buried hilt deep, Thor kissed Loki, moving his tongue in an out to lull Loki's body.

Loki moaned and dug his nails into Thor's back, pulling him closer as they kissed.

"Move, you bastard" Loki moaned without heat.

Thor moved, pulling out and ramming himself in, impaling Loki.

He hit that spot again and Loki whined loudly.

"Hush" Thor kissed him and moved again, hitting that spot once more.

Loki shuddered, hard as stone, as he was hit by wave upon wave of searing pleasure

"Stop…" he begged "don't stop…keep going…oh, you son of a bitch, keep at it…"

Thor kissed him to shut him up and felt his orgasm build within. He pushed into Loki a few more times, hitting that spot.

Loki's vision went white as the tension in him burst, the pleasure becoming too much. He arched his back and screamed, putting a hand over his mouth at the last moment. He came all over Thor's front and his own before going limp, eyes closed.

Thor pumped into him for a while before biting his collarbone and following him into release. He fell back, Loki on him, still possessed and breathed heavily as he clutched his lover close.

"I love you…" he muttered "I love you, Loki"

He kissed his head, ran his hands over his back

"I love you"

***

Loki looked at Thor and gave him a small smile. Thor pushed back his damp hair and grinned

"Hello"

Loki kissed him "I think you should pull out"

Thor chuckled softly "But you are so warm"

"Yes, so is our spend" Loki sat up and winced as he felt Thor pull out "everyone will know what we did here"

Thor chuckled and right himself. Loki went to take his pants and pull them on.

"Not really" the blonde said "you have another shirt, just put that on"

"And you?" Loki raised a brow

Thor gestured to his button up, stain free and grinned "See? No problem"

Loki shook his head and pulled his shirt off, and looked at the one under it.

He sighed "It looks fine enough"

He bundled the first and tucked it under his arm. He looked at Thor

"Are you alright?"

Thor nodded slowly, recalling what was happening "A little better"

"Come on" Loki pulled open the door and glanced out.

No one was there and he gave a silent thanks. Thor walked out behind him and they walked together, hand in hand, down the halls.

Balder was the only one that knew what happened and he gave them both a half hearted glare.

Thor smirked then smiled when he saw what Sleipnir was doing

"What…?" Loki frowned at his son

"He's dancing" Balder said "Watch. Hey, Sleipnir?"

The boy looked at him "Yes?"

"Do Tap dancing"

The boy giggled and began to stomp his heels.

Loki and Thor grinned and laughed softly, feeling the mood lighten as they sat.

"Okay," Frigga said "Ball Room"

Immediately, Sleipnir struck out two hands, like he was holding a partner and began to twirl around.

Frigga clapped her hands and giggled

"Disco" Thor said

Sleipnir thought then cocked his hip, threw a finger in the air and began to dance that way.

Even Loki laughed at that. He jumped when Frigga touched his arm

"Thank you for leaving this charming little miracle with us" she smiled sadly "we needed it"

Without warning, she kissed his cheek and Loki felt over whelmed. He wanted to run and hide.

"Sep" Thor said "try dirty dancing"

It was meant as a joke but Loki went pale

"Thor!" he said loudly, frowning "How dare you say that!?"

Thor blinked "I…"

"Loki…" Balder said, shaking his head once "it was a joke, relax"

"Of course…" he sighed and rubbed his face "I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's okay" Thor put an arm around him and rubbed his back.

Sleipnir now tired of dancing, went to sit in Frigga's lap and play with her hair

"Can I cut it?" he asked

She chuckled "Not yet, child, let it get white and old before"

Sleipnir cocked his head to the side "What?"

Balder chuckled and ran a hand over Sleipnir's head.

Thor moved a hand and grabbed Loki's. They sat silently for a while, all lost in their own thoughts.

Odin's doctor arrived and looked at them "Odinsons?"

Balder looked up sharply and stood. Frigga gently put Sleipnir down as she shot to her feet, grabbing Balder's arm and Thor released Loki to walk to the doctor.

Loki held Sleipnir firmly to his chest as he, too, got to his feet.

"W-well?" Balder stammered, heart beating

The doctor looked at them sadly "We did everything we could. But with his age and complications… I'm sorry but we lost him"

***

" _No_!!"

The anguished sound tore from Balder's throat as he fell to his knees. Frigga sobbed loudly and followed, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"No…"

Thor stood motionless, shock running through him

"No!" Balder cried, his hands hiding his face as he shuddered in grief "no, please, no"

Odin was gone. His Father was gone

"My boy…" Frigga held him close as she cried against him, eyes closed and her body wracked with shudders "Oh my baby, my poor baby"

Balder turned, burying his tear stained face in his mother's hair "Ma…"

Thor didn't move.

"Oh my children" Frigga sobbed brokenly, holding her son close "My boys…"

Behind her, Thor suddenly fell.

Loki gasped, shaken out of his shivering shock as Thor crumpled.

"Doctor!" Odin's doctor ran forward to Thor with a nurse and intern behind him

"Thor!" Balder turned and moved over, Frigga right behind him "Thor, wake up!"

Two doctors came over. One helped Frigga to her feet while the other pulled Balder back

"My brother!" Balder pulled weakly "He's my baby brother, please!"

Loki couldn't take it anymore. With a strangled sob, he ran.

He ran away with his child in his arms and his guilt all around him. He didn't know where he stopped, but he sagged back against the wall, crying like a boy. He slid to the floor, a hand over his face and Sleipnir in his lap.

The boy looked like he was about to cry too

"Daddy?" he whimpered

Loki shook his head at him "Don't cry, baby, don't cry"

Sleipnir nodded and hugged his father, putting his head under his chin and letting his father cry.

Sometimes grownups needed to do that.

He didn't know how long they stayed that way, but eventually a nurse found them

"Laufeyson?"

Loki looked up, eyes red "Y-yes?"

She smiled "You're husband is awake. He wishes to see you now"

Loki felt his heart sink. He didn't deserve any kindness – not after what he'd done.

He followed the woman to the room Svad was kept in, not looking when he passed the waiting room where Balder and Frigga still held each other and cried.

He kept his head lowered and eventually found himself at a door. The nurse knocked once and entered

"I brought you visitors" she smiled at Svad

Svad looked like death. He was almost grey and wires went from him to various machines. His lips were chapped but he managed a small smile when he saw Loki and Sleipnir.

"Hey…" he rasped, voice hoarse

"I'll leave you to it" the nurse said and left them alone.

Loki watched Svad and sat opposite the bed on a couch

"In my defense" Svad rasped "I tried to die"

Sleipnir slid out from Loki's lap and went over to him

"Kitten, mind the wires" Loki whispered "go from the other side"

Sleipnir nodded and went to the other side, looking up at Svad

Svad gave him a smile and held out a hand "Hello, Prince"

Sleipnir hesitantly touched his hand "Are you alright?"

Svad chuckled "Actually I am sick, Sep. Really sick"

Sleipnir considered it and moved closer. He touched Svad's hair "You're old"

Svad chuckled "I know, kid"

Sleipnir looked at him "Balder's crying"

Svad frowned "What?"

Loki took a deep breath "Odin Odinson passed away"

Svad stared, mouth agape "What? How?"

"Heart attack" Loki said flatly "which I gave"

"No…" Svad rasped "Don't you dare go blaming yourself…"

"Why not?" Loki asked softly "I did this. I ruined their business, I gave him the heart attack. I killed him"

"I did" Svad said "we were going with that, Loki…."

"We're lying" Loki swallowed "and no matter how much we lie, it doesn't change the facts"

"Loki, the man was 68 years old" Svad tried

"And I killed him" Loki told him "I will never change. I am a murderer and I always will be"

Svad didn't know what to say after and fell silent. Sleipnir alternated between touching Svad's hair and playing with his fingers.

Their silence was deafening.

***

Almost two thousand people came to the funeral the next day. The media was forbidden to come close and stayed behind a firm barrier. It lasted for the whole day and no one was allowed to follow the car that took Odin to his final resting place.

All employees of the rising Asgard Industries came and many others.

Thor's friends were there, trying to pull their friend out of his shock.

Only a few people now remained.

Balder and Thor had returned after burying their father. Frigga had gone to her room to sleep. Balder was in the living room with a handful of his friends.

Thor hadn't said a word nor had he cried. He just sat, stock still on his father's couch and stared ahead.

Tony walked over, head lowered "Hey, Point Break…you want I should get you something to eat?"

Thor didn't do anything but blink.

Tony sighed "Thor?"

Nothing

The man looked behind him at Natasha and the others. The gestured for him to do something since he'd volunteered.

He looked back at Thor and came over to crouch before him.

"Hey, Big Guy"

Thor blinked, as if seeing him there just then. He looked at him, frowning

"Do you want something to eat?" Tony asked softly

Thor shook his head then went back to staring at the wall.  Tony sighed and stood.

There was shuffling and Jane entered the study. She had a glass of juice in one hand. Her own eyes were swollen and red as she walked over to Thor

"Here"

Thor looked at the juice, confused

"Drink" she put a straw in "Please"

Thor opened his mouth to breathe and looked at the door.

Balder walked in, looking at his brother. It was the first chance they had to be alone since they came back from the hospital.

"Steve told me you're not eating" Balder said as he came over.

Jane moved aside as Balder kneeled before Thor

"Is that true?" Balder asked softly.

Thor looked at him, his eyes filling with tears and he spoke for the first time.

"Brother…" he choked on a loud sob.

Balder moved and embraced him tightly as Thor began to sob loudly.

His body shook violently as he wailed into Balder's shoulder

"Father…!" Thor nearly yelled, the sound heart breaking.

Jane put the juice aside and began to tear up again. Sif walked over to hug her and pulled her away.

Thor howled into Balder as he held him close, heart wrenching sounds erupting from him. Balder held him close, stroking his head and muttering soft words to him.

They didn't notice the door close and leave them both in privacy.

He held his little brother as the storm hit it's worse and eventually began to subside.

He sat with his back to the couch, Thor curled up next to him, sobbing softly rather than wailing. He had slid down and Balder caught him earlier and now they sat like that.

Thor was hiccupping as he sobbed softly, head on Balder's shoulder. Balder reached forward and picked up the glass Jane had left.

"Here" he offered it to Thor "Drink"

Thor lifted his head and took a few sips before pushing it away "Enough"

Balder nodded and put the glass on the floor beside him. He hugged Thor close again.

Thor quieted himself after a while but neither brother moved. He sat breathing through his mouth and sniffed

"We have to find out who did this" he whispered "who is responsible"

Balder nodded "And when we do, nothing will spare them"

"I will kill them"

"With me alongside, brother" Balder vowed.

The promise was solid and unwavering. It was tangible and both of them saw it.

This was revenge now.

***

Svad looked up when the door opened and smiled at his visitors

"Well well" he mocked "if it isn't my family, come to see a job well done"

Surtur narrowed his eyes at him and Laufey scowled

"Such impudence even when you are vulnerable" Surtur closed the door meaningfully.

Svad wasn't impressed "Come to finish the job, _Father_?"

"I should have killed you when I had the chance"

"Yes" Svad sneered "you should have"

He crossed his arms and looked at them "Go on, then, I don't have all day"

Laufey narrowed his eyes and looked nervous for once. Surtur glared back at him.

He looked – different – older than he had been a few days ago and ragged.

"Unless of course" Svad taunted "You can't"

"Where is it?" Surtur demanded, dropping the charade

"Where's what?" Svad looked confused

"You know very well, boy" Laufey muttered "the money. Where is our money?"

Svad chuckled "Took you long enough"

"We know you took it" Surtur said "no one else had access to those accounts. Now tell us or…"

"Or what?" Svad challenged "You'll shoot me? Go ahead, you already tried once"

"I will not make the mistake of under estimating you" Surtur said "that man was…"

"Very good, actually" Svad said "I didn't hear him until he was right behind me so I guess I owe you a congratulations. Not many people send a hit man to kill their own son, but I like the way you think…Dad"

"Look!" Surtur moved forward and Laufey stopped him "That money is ours! We worked hard for it"

Svad simply smiled "Really? That's what you are sticking to?"

Surtur growled at him

"Because as I recall, you stole that from Odin" Svad said "years ago. Before you started your company and before you got unbelievably rich on the profit that amount gained you." He looked at his father "I wonder… I wonder how his sons will react if I told them"

"You wouldn't be so…"

"Stupid?" Svad laughed harshly "Of course I'm not. If I was stupid, I wouldn't have been able to hide it in the first place"

"Where is it!?" Surtur demanded, prompting Laufey to pull him back again

"In space" Svad said calmly "cyber space to be exact and only I know how to get it back"

"That is ours!" Laufey said

"No it's not" Svad snapped "That is Odin's and now it belongs to his sons. For you, it was the base of both your businesses. Without this money, you're about to lose everything"

"What do you want?" Surtur said

Svad grinned and propped himself on his elbows to glare at them "Nothing"

They looked taken aback

"I want nothing from you" he looked at them, eyes slit "from either of you. This was revenge…none of you will ever see that money again"

"You…!"

Svad gave a start as Surtur grabbed his collar and hoisted him up. The machines he was attached to crashed to the ground and began to beep and shriek.

Svad gasped as he was pulled from the machine that kept his heart running

"Go ahead…" he rasped into his father's face "kill me…"

The doors burst open and the doctors froze

"Security!" she ran forward, pulling her patient from the man trying to kill him.

Surtur and Laufey were pulled off Svad, who fell to the floor, gasping for breath. They fought, throwing off doctors and guards until it became too much.

"I'll kill you!" Surtur shouted as three men took him and Laufey away "I swear to God I will kill you and your family!"

Svad rolled on his back, unable to breathe

"We have a No.1 here!" a doctor yelled as she fell over him "Sir? Sir!?"

Svad was panting loudly and going into the depths so inviting.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And everything is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I dislocated my shoulder, so I will be posting a little slower. I'm sorry, blame my country for this. It gives us no power and I didn't see the door last night

Loki was packing his belongings, for a night's stay at the hospital when the bell rang.

He ignored it, it had become rather easy to ignore things ever since he cleaned up after a murder and made sure no one saw - Svad had been smater than Loki when he called some friends to help, though -  and placed a toothbrush and toothpaste in the bag before zipping it up. He needed to stay with Svad tonight, what with the attack on him and the surgery a few days ago, the man needed help.

Loki had nearly gone into shock when the hospital called him and told him that Svad had been attacked. He'd run there only to discover they had taken him into surgery and were fixing his heart.

He would survive, a doctor said, he was strong.

Loki swallowed heavily. He didn't want to admit it, but he was glad.

The trap Svad had caught both their fathers in was brilliant. Loki had discovered what he'd done when he came out of surgery and told Loki everything.

"See" Svad gasped, talking slowly "with it hidden so well…and their lack of knowledge…we can do whatever…we want. That money…it will go a long way to…to help Asgard."

"How did they get it in the first place?" Loki asked

Svad chuckled "They got a hacker…I forget his name…to launder it for them. To steal from Asgard…and hide it in an off shore account. When…when he did it, they…killed him. I took over…later." He licked his dry lips "Now…if they try anything…on me or you…a friend…he will…send it to the Odinsons anyway…with all the information and in…incriminating evidence to…destroy them both"

"What if…" Loki began "Svad, don't under estimate them"

Svad smiled at him "As soon as I can… I will take you away, Loki. We… will go someplace else, start new lives if you wish. Or I can…make you a new life here…with him"

Loki felt a dagger climb into his heart and shook his head.

Svad frowned "What's wrong?"

"I can't" Loki told him "not after what I've done, I can't…can't go back to him"

"Loki, he doesn't know"

"He will" Loki said, eyes filling with terrified tears "that CD if our fathers don't tell him"

"I hid it" Svad told him "in the one place…not even your father will look"

Loki froze "What? I gave it to him!"

"And I stole it back" Svad said and took a heavy breath "Loki…he will build again with…that information…I don't want that"

"Neither do I, but Svad…" Loki felt like panicking.

Lately, he had been so frayed, jumping at every sound, unable to sleep without his dog and Mjolnir with him.

Yes, he still had Thor's dog and he was too big a coward to give him back.

Thor would know everything, he just knew it.

"Loki…" Svad held out a hand "He won't…"

"How can you be so sure!?" Loki said, glaring at him accusingly "he will take it and he will find it or he will show it to Thor and….and…"

Loki began to take harsh breaths "Svad, I can't have him know, I can't, it will kill me"

"Hey" Svad said, extending a hand "come here"

Loki shook his head, tears falling down his face "I can't have him know…"

"Come to me, darling" Svad said and smiled when Loki stood and took his hand "There…"

He pulled Loki close and had him lay beside him, head on his chest.

"There, there" Svad said, placing a hand on his shoulder and one on his head "I won't let anything happen"

"I love him, Svad" Loki said softly, feeling calmer "I love him so much and I did the most horrible thing to him and… this fear I have it…it's killing me."

"Hush" Svad kissed his head "Loki, I will tell you where I hid it, okay, and you can do whatever you want with it. Is that okay?"

Loki nodded "Yes"

"Do you remember the basement?" Svad asked "to your old house? The one he keeps as storage?"

"Y-yes" Loki sniffed

"Well, you remember the plank you and I broke?" Svad asked

Loki stilled "What?"

"The one no one but you and I know about?" Svad asked

Loki looked at him "You…that's where you hid it?"

Svad smiled "Yes. And you know what? The magazines you hid were still there"

Loki gaped "Svad…"

"I know" he placed his head down again "I know"

Loki's hand fisted in his hospital clothes and he closed his eyes, his feeling of fear dissolving.

The house was called the Archives and it was on the edge of New York, dying and decaying. Only one man, someone Laufey hired years ago, lived there. He never went anywhere but the dull living room or his room next to it.

His job was to guard.

Everything, every file, all evidence against both Surtur and Laufey was there. So no one took chances.

When Svad and Loki got married, they had discovered the basement. It was a double room filled with forgotten, rotting information and files older than Laufey's great grandfather. No one knew or cared what went down there.

So no one would ever look.

"Thank you" Loki breathed softly after a long while "Thank you"

Loki sighed now and lifted the bag. He put on a black jacket over his shirt and pulled it straight.

Mjolnir looked up when he did and Loki winked at him

"Hey"

Mjolnir barked and shook his tail. Fenrir arrived a moment later and Loki let both of them escort him downstairs.

He picked up his keys and jiggled them before the dogs. They yipped.

Sleipnir was with his mother for the past week, every since Odin…

Loki closed his eyes

Ever since Svad ended up in the hospital

"So" he smiled at the dogs "Angie will be here to feed you and stay the night" he pointed a finger at them "behave you two. I don't think your relationship is entirely platonic so don't go around spreading love"

Fenrir barked and trotted over as Loki unlocked the door. Loki pet him and pulled the door open.

Only to freeze in horror when he saw Thor standing before him

"Hey" Thor said, his smile small "it took you long enough"

"Thor!" Loki breathed loudly

_No, no, no please no!_

"Yes" Thor walked up the steps and Loki took a few involuntary steps back

"I…" Loki began and leaned away, hand on Fenrir's head.

Thor didn't look angry. He didn't know anything.

So why was Loki's heart in his throat and why was he shivering?

"You didn't come…" Thor walked closer, backing him up until he was inside.

He closed the door behind him as he watched Loki's stricken face.

"When I needed you, you didn't come" Thor accused softly

Loki gaped at him and kept a good distance "I…Svad was…"

Thor closed his eyes and hissed "Please…please tell me you didn't choose him over me"

"No!" Loki said, quickly "I…"

Mjolnir suddenly barked and leapt at Thor.

"Mjolnir!" Thor smiled and caught him as his dog jumped "You bag of fleas! I missed you"

Thanking his stars, Loki turned away and placed his bag on the stairs to compose himself. He kept his back to Thor as he thought of ways out, for answers.

_Keep calm. He doesn't know anything, stay calm_

"Loki"

Taking a deep breath, Loki turned "Yes?"

"You never answered my question" Thor said.

The dog, now done with him, was playing with Fenrir in the living room.

Traitor…

Loki looked back at Thor "Listen, Svad had…"

"That…!" Thor fisted a hand and lifted is as if to punch anything "he deserves to die, Loki! Why are you serving him?"

"Thor, please…" Loki sighed "I couldn't…"

"Abandon him?" Thor snapped advancing on him "it seemed pretty easy when you left me in the hospital grieving the death of my father alone!"

That stung…bad.

Loki flinched and froze when he felt the banister behind him.

He was going to be trapped.

But before he could move, Thor was _there_ grabbing onto the railing and caging him effectively. His gaze was angry and hurt and he looked at Loki with blazing eyes.

"How could you, Loki?" Thor looked at him "how could you leave me at a time like this and you…" he shook in an effort to keep himself in check "you didn't even come to his funeral. _Why_?"

Loki had his head turned away, unable to look. He was scared, so scared right now…of Thor. The man must hate him and that thought was enough to banish rational thinking.

He swallowed audibly "Thor, I … I don't. I don't know…"

He whimpered when Thor grabbed his jaw and turned his head to look at him. He raised a hand to get him to stop but Thor only grabbed him harder.

"I thought you loved me" Thor rasped, glaring into his eyes "after all we went through, is all I am to you a decent fuck?"

"No!" Loki gasped, shaking his head as much as he could.

Christ, Thor was hurting him

"No, what?" Thor hissed, not letting go

"No…" Loki managed "You're much…you're…Thor, please you will hurt me!"

Thor didn't let him go "Not as much as I want to, Loki. Not as much as you hurt me!"

"Please!" Loki grabbed his thick forearm with his hands as Thor tilted his head back "I'm sorry! I didn't know how…I couldn't see you…I couldn't see you like that"

That was half true, at least.

"I …" Loki gulped, whimpering when Thor simply tightened his grip further "I couldn't see you broken without damning myself to hell"

Thor released him

Loki gasped and touched his jaw, pulling away as much as he could because Thor still had him trapped "I'm sorry"

He flinched when Thor raised a hand to brush back some of his black hair.

"Loki" Thor said softly, looking at him "you don't know how badly I wanted to hurt you right now"

"I can imagine…" Loki rubbed his jaw

Thor didn't seem to hear him "But the moment I saw you, all the pain it just…went away"

Loki stared at him

"You're…" Thor touched him again, gently "everything…to me"

Loki stared at him, listened to his words and felt his resolve waver.

He was trying to push him away, not pull him close. That way, when he found out what Loki had done…it wasn't going to hurt so much.

"Thor, I have to go" Loki said instead of declaring his love like he wanted to.

He slid to the side in an attempt to leave but Thor grabbed his wrist

"Don't"

Loki turned away "Thor, please…this…this can't go on"

"No…" Thor pulled him back and gently turned his head "you can't leave me again"

"I have to" Loki told him "things have changed, Thor…"

"Then we can change them again"

Oh, Loki wanted to do that so badly. But my letting him close, at this time, he was putting Thor in danger as well. His father and Svad's were going to use anything they could to get them.

"Thor please…" Loki whispered as Thor crowded close, giving him so much love and warmth "don't do this, let me go, you don't understand…"

"I don't care" Thor kissed the corner of his mouth "about anything"

Loki felt himself shudder and weakly tried to push him away "You don't know me."

"Yes, I do" Thor kissed his eyes, his nose and his lips "I know everything about you…"

"My past…" Loki moaned

"I know all of it"

Loki's eyes flashed open and he stared at Thor in disbelief "What?"

Thor smiled "I know everything. About you and your Father, though I don't know who he is, about Svad and…his brother"

Loki struggled to get away "Let me go!"

Thor held on "Loki…"

"No!" Loki pulled frantically, even when Thor pulled both his wrists in one hand and cupped the back of his head with the other "No, let me go!"

"Loki!" Thor yanked him close and looked into his eyes "Look at me, Loki"

Loki, who had his eyes closed, slowly opened them and Thor saw tears in them

"I've known for a long time" Thor shrugged "and I don't care"

"How…?" Loki began

Thor chuckled "I won't tell you my source"

"So, Angie?" Loki asked

Thor didn't say anything

"I'm going to kill her" Loki muttered

Thor laughed and tipped Loki's chin up "Look at me, my love, I don't care. I told you once before that I will love you no matter what. I will live up to that. Nothing about you will ever drive me away, trust me"

Loki stared at him, wanting to believe him so much.

"Loki" Thor touched his cheek gently "Please"

Loki looked into his eyes and knew it.

He was doomed.

"Yes"

Thor's whole face lit up as he grinned, then chuckled and laughed uproariously, lifting Loki into his arms and spinning him.

Loki allowed it with a huge grin on his blushing face "Thor, stop it!"

Thor laughed and put him down. He was grinning, the fool that he was.

"Oh, I love you" Thor said and kissed him a moment later.

***

The door slammed open as they stumbled in, a mixture of limbs and sighs and wet kisses. Each had a death grip on the other and each was unwilling to let go.

Loki pulled Thor close, moaning as he felt his tongue slide into his mouth. His hands fisted in that blond hair and he pulled himself up, grinding his entire body with Thor's.

"Yes" Thor groaned in approval.

Loki pulled back, never letting Thor's mouth go, to pull the jacket off his shoulders. He threw it aside and then pushed Thor's outer shirt off his broad shoulders.

Thor moaned and let the clothing drop before pulling Loki close, a hand behind his waist while the other was fisted in his hair.

They broke off only to breathe and Thor tilted Loki's head back to kiss down his neck.

"So perfect…" he moaned, nipping at his ear and making him shudder

"Shut up and get on with it, moron" Loki commanded.

Chuckling, Thor pushed them back till they fell on the bed, Loki under him and kissing him passionately.

"One day…" Loki gasped and arched his back to allow Thor to pull his shirt off "I will…I will dance…for you"

Thor chuckled and threw his shirt aside, lowering his head to his chest and kissing it "You can dance?"

"Please…" Loki scoffed "don't be stupider than you can help"

He yelped a second later when Thor bit him

"What was that!?" Loki glared at him

Thor ginned at him "Retribution"

"Asshole" Loki kissed him.

Thor moved them further on the bed and slowly undressed till they were both naked.

"Your back" Thor said, running his lips up Loki's neck to catch his mouth

Loki moaned into his mouth "It's alright"

Thor kissed him deeply, flattening him in the mattress and sheets "Let me kiss it"

Loki chuckled "No"

Thor narrowed his eyes "You will deny me?"

"Yes!" Loki said, then shrieked in laughter as Thor flipped him on his stomach "Thor!"

Loki's chuckles drove Thor on. He slid his hands under Loki's belly and rested his chest on him before kissing between his shoulders.

Loki wiggled under him "This is stupid"

"You are stupid" Thor countered and kissed all across his shoulders, gaining shudders from him. He went down, along his spine, kissing every inch before planting a kiss over his rear.

Loki shivered "Thor…"

"Still stupid?" Thor kissed his sides, just above his hips

"Yes" Loki said "It's… _Yow_! Thor!"

Thor licked the cheek he'd bitten "Sorry. Couldn't resist"

"You bastard!" Loki tried to buck him off.

Thor slid his hands lower and Loki froze

"Thor…" he moaned as Thor grasped his length in his hands

"Oh, I like that sound" Thor said and began to massage him

"Thor!" Loki lowered his head, hiding his face in the pillows and rocked into Thor's hand "Please…"

Thor laughed and kissed his back "Anything you wish"

He began to stroke Loki in long, smooth movements that had him moaning and arching against him

"More…" Loki gasped "Oh, you son of a bitch, more!"

Thor chuckled "Anything you want, baby, just tell me"

"I want you…." Loki broke off, moaning loudly and rutting against Thor's hand "inside me…filling me up…make me scream"

Thor shuddered at his words and kissed his back, moving up to his shoulders and levered himself further to rest his chin on Loki's shoulder

"Tell me more, darling" Thor said "What else do you want"

"You…" Loki groaned, feeling his release "I want you, Thor. To mark me and scratch me…Oh…hurt me!"

Thor tightened his hands on him and gave a vicious twist

"Yes!" Loki growled "That's it! Come on, asshole is that all you have!?"

Thor bit his shoulder hard enough to make Loki buck

"Oh…that feels…." Loki moaned, arching back against his lover "Thor, I'm coming…"

Thor nodded and kissed the spot he'd bitten "Baby, just come…all over my hands, darling, _burn_ me!"

Loki came with a long shout. He tensed, completely, his whole body taut and ready to break, feeling his very soul shudder and saw nothing but flashes of white before going limp.

He lay there, vision blurred. He didn't notice as Thor flipped him over and spread his legs.

The only thing he became aware of was his relaxation and the way his eyes were dropping.

"Loki?"

"Hmm…?" he hadn't felt this relaxed and content in so long. It was making him drowsy.

"Are you… _sleeping_?!" Thor asked

"No…" Loki whispered, eyes shut "I'm awake, darling, keep going"

"You are!"

"No," Loki said, his voice thick "I'm awake, I can… _feel everything. Oh, Thor you're so good_ "

"Loki!" Thor gaped at him

Loki slit open one eye "What? You are good"

"But you're sleeping" Thor said, his expression hurt

"Not because of you…" Loki yawned and covered it with a hand "I haven't been resting for a while now and…why did you stop?"

"Because you are about to drop off" Thor stated

Loki closed his eye again "So? That shouldn't stop you"

Thor froze, eyes going wide "Excuse me?"

"Look, sweetheart" Loki moved lower till his head rested comfortably on the pillow "you can either let me sleep now and wait for hours and hours to get you pleasure or you can fix your problem right now while I sleep"

Thor should have been scandalized but Loki's words sent a thrill through him that filled his loins.

"You're…you're serious"

"As the plague" Loki yawned again "Keep going, don't let me disturb you"

Thor stared. He knew he should just walk away and stop this, but the experience was one he didn't want to lose

"Alright…" he began, more for himself than Loki "If you're sure"

"Yes, I am" Loki breathed.

A moment later, he sighed. Thor watched him for a while and realized he really had fallen asleep.

Christ…

He swallowed and debated. He could wake him up again but Loki needed rest.

The logical thing would be to go and not sit here with Loki's knees closed before him. He should just leave.

"Fuck…" Thor cursed and moved to the bedside table.

Loki didn't stir as Thor applied lubricant and a condom. He looked at his sleeping lover, still as he left him. He leaned over and tapped his face to wake him.

No response.

Well, that was the last chance.

Slowly, hesitantly, and unbelievably excited, Thor moved to Loki's knees again

"Loki?" he called

The man was still sleeping. He gave a soft snore as if he thought Thor was in doubt.

"Oh fuck…." Thor said "fuck…fuck…fuck!"

There was no going back and his heart was beating rapidly.

Slowly, he parted Loki's legs and moved between them. He looked at his lover, so content in sleep.

"Come on, wake up" he said, softly because he didn't really wish him awake.

Loki didn't move, his lashes over his high cheekbones effectively labeled him asleep

"Oh…shit" Thor cursed and began to enter him.

He bit his lip to keep himself from moaning too loudly and pushed in further till he was buried to the hilt. Loki's tight heat clenched around him.

Loki hadn't moved.

Stopping himself and breathing heavily, Thor looked at him "Oh for fuck's sake, wake up!"

Loki didn't move.

"Oh, Loki…" Thor pulled out torturously slowly and pushed back again, feeling Loki tighten around him like a glove. His muscles quivered.

He pulled out and pushed back in, feeling his control waver.

"Damn it, wake up!" he whispered

Loki stirred and frowned. He opened his eyes and looked at Thor in surprise

"Thor!?"

"You said I could!" Thor yelped, eyes wide "I swear to God you said I could"

Loki chuckled "I know, you big oaf. I didn't think you _would_. Molester"

Thor gaped at him

Loki chuckled "Joking, my love"

Thor relaxed "Well, now that you are awake…"

"No..." Loki closed his eyes "I'm sleeping again. Keep going, pervert, if it pleases you"

Loki didn't sleep, not after that, but that didn't stop him from pretending.

Thor rammed into him then, lifting him arching his back and finally getting him to scream.

"Thor…!" Loki had his hands fisted in Thor's hair, back bowed back and mouth parted on a shrill scream.

A moment later, he came with a shudder and Thor pushed him down, forcing him to take his length before roaring and collapsing on him.

They lay like that for a long time before Loki chuckled.

"I still can't believe you did that"

"You fell asleep!" Thor said "I needed release"

"And your own hand never came to help?"

"Shut up" Thor pulled out and shifted till he was behind Loki, curled up to him "I love you"

Loki reached back and touched his cheek "I love you too"

Hours later, they still lay spooned together and Loki played with Thor's fingers.

"I can play the violin" Loki said, focused on his game

Thor chuckled and watched what Loki was doing "I can sing"

Loki paused "Really?"

"Yes" Thor said "though I haven't done it in years"

Loki resumed his playing "Sing for me"

Thor snickered and shook his head "I can't"

"But you just said you did" Loki kept playing "come on, Thor, one song. Any song, just for me"

Thor sighed and turned red "Loki…"

"Are you shy?" Loki dropped his hand and rolled over to look at his face. He touched his chest and looked into his eyes

"No" Thor flushed deeper

Loki smiled "Yes, you are."

"I don't know any songs"

"Yes, you do" Loki touched his lips "Come on, one song that you would sing to me"

Thor looked at him for a long moment "Very well. I'll sing one I hear every time I look at you"

Loki smiled and kissed his mouth "Thank you"

Thor looked at him, into his eyes. He brushed his hair back and got lost in their emerald depths

"Chills" he began in his deep voice slowly " _chills come racing down my spine like a storm on my skin_

_With shaking hands, I'll guide your sweet soul into mine_

_Until I feel you within"_

Loki stared as he went on

" _And I know, I know that it's all about understanding_

_Am I hidden inside your beautiful soul as it's crying_

_For love to conquer the day slowly dawning_

_I want you to know you're the heart of my temple of thought"_

Thor stopped his deep voice before taking a breath and starting again.

 _"So when you're restless, I will calm the ocean for you"_ Thor continued in his rich baritone

_In your sorrow, I will dry your tears_

_When you need me, I will be the love beside you_

_I'll take away all your fears_

_I'll take away all of your fears_

_So you can let go all your fears_

Thor touched his face, looking into his eyes as he went on. His voice broke a little with his emotion but he didn't care.

_"And you stay, stay with me when I break down_

_Like a dream come saving_

_And if words should fail here, I'll just read the way you sound_

_'Till I know the meaning of love and life_

_And it could be I'm understating what it means_

_That you're standing behind every word you say_

_To make my day slowly dawning_

_I want you to know you're the heart of my temple of thought"_

Loki swallowed heavily, eyes tearing up. He couldn't speak even if he wanted to as Thor' voice became louder and intense.

 

_"So when you're restless, I will calm the ocean for you_

_In your sorrow, I will dry your tears_

_When you need me, I will be the love beside you_

_I'll take away all your fears_

_I'll take away all of your fears_

_So you can let go all your fears"_

A promise. Thor was promising him all this.

 

_"Dreams have nothing on my reality high on the scent of your skin_

_I know we're riding endlessly into the sun, feel the life deep within"_

Thor's voice was as raw as his words now, slightly edgy a second before it lifted to the skies once more.

 

_"So when you're restless, I will calm the ocean for you_

_In your sorrow, I will dry your tears_

_When you need me, I will be the love beside you_

_I'll take away all your fears_

_I'll take away all of your fears_

_So you can let go all your fears"_

A vow.

Thor hummed for a while, never looking away from Loki's eyes. His heart was racing and when he lifted a hand to stroke Loki's jaw, it shook.

"Well?" he managed to choke

Loki leaned forward and kissed him "I love you"

 

 ***

Balder knew how wrong this was but ever since he got a hint, he wasn't about to let it go. The thought was plaguing his mind and it was driving him insane.

He _needed_ to know.

They called it the Archives and Balder knew what they kept here.

Ever since that stunt he pulled at their brunch, Balder was looking for ways to get Surtur. Now, Clint had informed him of this place and Balder had wasted no time in coming here.

"This is it?" Thor whispered, hiding his gun in his waistband

"Yes" Balder looked up "one guard, a million treasures"

Thor looked at the dying building and hardened his back "Let's go then"

Balder pulled up the collar of his black jacket as did Thor. They entered without warning.

The guard jumped when the door was kicked down and surged to his feet.

He proved to be little more than a distraction as Balder knocked him out and left him there.

"You take the basement" Thor said "I'll check upstairs. We'll find something"

He was gone before Balder could say anything. Lifting his torch, he walked to the basement. The door was rusty and opened under his kick.

"Oh…God" Balder grimaced as the stink poured out. Placing a gloved hand over his nose and mouth, he walked in, scowling in disgust.

Everything here was paper…and had mold on it. It was damp and disgusting and he was pretty sure he was going to get sick as he moved further and further.

Nothing had survived.

These were probably the oldest files by the way they were water damaged and black. He still moved through, flashing his torch on anything that caught his eye… or moved.

He jumped when something skittered and shuddered when it was only a roach.

He went in deeper and it only got danker. The walls were green with moss and glistened nastily.

There were mushrooms in various corners and Balder turned away in revulsion.

"I hope you are having better luck than me, brother" Balder said as he turned to go.

His foot twisted on something uneven and he stumbled with a startled cry. Gaining his balance, he looked behind him to see he'd stepped through something. A moldy plank had given in.

Scoffing, Balder was turning away when he saw something shine under it.

Frowning, he went forward and crouched.

Yes, there was something in there, alright. Using one hand, he pried the broken wood aside and looked down.

A brown paper envelope sat on top of old Playboys.

He put his hand in slowly and lifted the crisp paper envelope out.

There, scrawled with a black pen in anger, the words seemed to come at him

'To, Laufey

From, Loki'

Feeling his gut turn cold, Balder stared at it.

It could be anything…so why did his heart falter?

Looking behind him to see if Thor was coming, he placed the flashlight aside and pushed his hand into the envelope. He pulled out a slim case and looked at it.

Nothing but a CD shone when he saw it.

Balder decided to put it back but heard footsteps.

Panicking, he shoved the envelope and the CD in his jacket and surged to his feet, spinning as a hand went to his gun

"It's me" Thor said "you won't believe what I found up there"

 "What?"

Thor grinned "Everything!"

***

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Balder was sitting at his desk.

He was as pale as death as he stared at his desk.

His worst fear had come true.

He thought he'd want to know who was responsible and now…

Now he damned himself for knowing.

He was in Asgard, sitting in the lowest rooms where only the computers worked.

This room had been a store and now was one of the places that had helped them rebuild. It was small and cramped with the large computer and the doorknob was broken so it only opened from the outside.

Something Thor had discovered the hard way.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

How was he supposed to handle this? Knowing Loki…

He couldn't tell Thor…he wouldn't.

He would face Loki alone and…

And what? He couldn't kill him like wanted to and he couldn't let him go.

There would be no proper evidence so Loki would never be convicted.

Smart bastard

Balder sighed and placed his elbows on the table before placing his head in his hands.

On the bright side, they had gotten everything back now and would be on top again.

He pulled out the CD and placed it in the case once more.

He didn't notice him until he came over.

"Balder?"

Balder jumped up, pulling the CD behind him as Thor entered.

"Thor!" he gasped "what are you doing here?"

"I followed you" Thor said "sneaking out at four in the morning isn't really your thing, brother"

Balder sighed "Well, I have been doing a lot I wouldn't normally do"

Thor chuckled and walked in. He looked at Balder.

"What's that?"

"Nothing" Balder said, hiding the CD behind him

Thor frowned "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, Thor!" Balder made an exasperated face

"It that porn?" Thor smiled

"No!" Balder backed up as Thor tried to snatch it from him "Thor, don't touch it!"

They dodged and attacked for a few moments before Thor gave up.

"Fine!"

Balder relaxed as Thor turned away.

Thor spun around, stole the CD and ran

"No!" Balder made to follow but Thor shut the door

Balder banged against it "Thor! Don't! Please don't! Let me out!"

He banged on the door, pulled and begged Thor not to see it.

But he knew it was too late

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes out in the open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Beautiful Ones by Poets of the Fall.
> 
> Oh and I already know I will get hates. But I seriously had fun writing this.

Loki hummed as he stirred the sauce.

Tonight was going to be perfect. Sleipnir was in Angie's care, Svad was back with a nurse to take care of him, Loki had Thor and their father's had vanished.

Nothing could spoil tonight.

Mjolnir and Fenrir watched him, heads cocked as he cooked in Thor's kitchen.

He had moved to the penthouse when Svad came back. Since his attack had prompted surgery, Svad was going to live. He hadn't been happy about it and t puzzled the doctor to no end, but in the end he relented.

There was nothing he could do, really. So he decided to spend his time fixing whatever he needed to. Starting with Loki.

 His husband had insisted that they be separated because Svad was intending on divorcing him in a few weeks.

Apparently, the man was dying to be free from Loki. And, Loki smiled, the feeling was mutual.

The past three weeks, ever since Svad came back, two weeks after his surgery, a month since Thor and Loki were together, had been bliss.

Sleipnir had been overjoyed when he learned that Thor was back in their lives for good and so was Angie.

According to her, Thor could have done better.

He chuckled when he recalled her, feeling slightly superior at bagging someone as good as Thor.

The man was everything to him, Loki realized, just like Thor had told him.

Tonight, Loki had plans and nothing was going to halt them.

Fenrir nipped at his ankle

"Hey!" he glared at him "stop!"

Fenrir heeled and whimpered, eyes large.

Loki slit his gaze at him, then Mjolnir "This is your doing, isn't it?"

Mjolnir lolled his tongue and barked

"Mutt"

Loki turned the heat down on the sauce and went to where they kept the dog food. He gave them both ample enough to keep them silent and went back to his cooking.

He was humming the song Thor had sung to him so long ago.

It had taken his heart, it truly had and Loki couldn't get enough of it. He tried making Thor sing it again, even played his violin for him, but to no avail.

The man was far too shy, still.

He looked at the clock in the living room and sighed. It was nearly nine and Thor should have been home.

But then again, he wanted to be there for the first ultrasound Jane was getting.

Loki wondered if it was going to be a boy or a girl. He smiled when he thought of a little blonde girl running behind Sleipnir. Or a boy, just like Thor, blue eyes and golden hair. Sleipnir would teach him so much.

Maybe Loki should teach Sleipnir a few pranks to play, just for the heck of it.

He chuckled and decided yes, he might.

He was making steak; something he knew Thor loved. With his pepper sauce and vegetables, Thor would polish off two without hesitation.

Loki thought about grilling them, but left that for Thor instead.

It was nearly ten and Loki had set the table and was starting on the steaks when Thor arrived.

Loki looked up, grinning at him "Hey!"

Thor saw him, his face went blank before he smiled "Loki!"

Loki jumped into his embrace and let him spin him around. Then he kissed him the moment his feet touched the ground.

"So" Thor said "what have you to tell me today?"

It was a question he asked everyday and Loki always smiled

"Well, I behaved like you told me" Loki spun around and sauntered to the kitchen, hips swaying "and I made dinner"

"Smells good" Thor followed him at a sedate pace "Steak?"

"What a big nose you have" Loki smiled and lifted the steak with tongs to cook the other side "Sit or take out some wine first"

Thor chuckled "What are we celebrating?"

"A night away from my beautiful son" Loki smiled over his shoulder "Angie was kind enough to take him for the night"

Thor rolled his eyes and went to get out some wine.

"Are you planning on getting me drunk?" Thor asked from where he was looking for wine

"Makes it easier to seduce you" Loki said, finishing the steak "or have you forgotten?"

Thor groaned "Please, don't remind me, Loki"

Loki chuckled "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up one of my greatest conquests"

Thor scoffed and walked over with some wine. He opened it and poured it into two glasses. He placed them gently on the table and sat, waiting.

Loki's rear was a good thing to look at.

"So" Thor said "Can I ask you something, Loki?"

Loki chuckled "Anything"

"What are you doing this weekend?"

Loki turned with a frown "Nothing. Why?"

Thor grinned "How would you like to go to the mountains with me?"

Loki's eyes went wide "Really?"

Thor chuckled "Yes, nothing but our cabin, the snow and the fresh air. No one for miles, Loki and if we are lucky, we can get a storm or something"

"Yes," Loki said dryly "because that is always romantic"

"Please" Thor whined "just come on"

Loki seemed hesitant "How many days?"

"Four or five" Thor said "I already told Balder I want to take the days off, so…"

Loki smiled

Asgard Industries was back on top. It was the combined efforts of Tony and the brothers that did it. It made Loki's act vanish.

"Well…"

"Please!" Thor said "it will be worth it"

Loki sighed "Oh fine"

Thor pumped a fist "Yes!"

"When do we leave?" Loki asked

"Tomorrow"

Loki gaped "That soon?"

"Of course!" Thor smiled "I want to get to know you as soon as I can"

Loki laughed "You already know me"

Thor waggled his brows "Not like I want to"

Loki flushed and looked away "Shut up"

There was silence as Loki began to cook again and Thor just watched him.

"This will be done in a few moments" Loki said, dipping his finger in sauce and licking it off "delicious. Now wash your hands"

Thor rolled his eyes and stood with a groan. Instead of going to the sink, he walked over to Loki and pulled an arm around his waist to yank him closer.

He kissed Loki's mouth lingeringly before pulling back "You're right, it's delicious"

"Shove off!" Loki pushed him away.

Laughing Thor went to wash his hands.

In the past month, Thor had doubled his time at the gym. It had made him strong, stronger than before and his muscles bulged even as he remained relaxed.

Somehow, he was now a head taller than Loki. No one understood it, but they didn't say anything because they knew he took his grief out that way.

"So" Thor said as he dried his hands and sat on the chair that creaked under his weight "is that a yes?"

Loki put the steaks in a dish and poured the sauce over it "Yes"

Thor grinned "You're the best"

Loki brought the vegetables as well and sat in his own place, giving the dogs a glare

"You just ate!"

Thor whistled sharply and both of them heeled. They still gave him the eyes, however, but he ignored them.

"Tell me more about this cabin" Loki said as they began to eat

"My Father built it" Thor said "as a holiday home for us. To get away from – stuff. It hasn't been used in years and I thought that maybe it would…you know, be nice"

Loki smiled and touched his hand "I am honored, then, that you chose to take me there"

"Oh I will take you there" Thor winked at him

Loki flushed and shook his head. He sipped his wine and enjoyed the food

"How was Jane?" Loki asked "did you find out if it is a boy or a girl?"

"Didn't want to" Thor replied after swallowing "I want it to be a surprise."

Loki twitched his nose but shrugged "I guess that's nice"

"What?" Thor asked "you want to know?"

"No"

Thor grinned "Yes, you do."

"Alright, so?" Loki said "I was just curious"

"Well, I honestly don't know" Thor told him "neither does Jane so don't ask her"

"I wasn't going to" Loki said

"Yeah…" Thor said disbelievingly "just like I wasn't planning on seducing you tonight"

Loki looked at him and smiled "Do you have to be this forward?"

"Forward?" Thor asked "I am not being forward. Forward would be me saying I will bend you over this table and ram into you till you scream"

Loki choked on his wine.

Thor moved over and slapped his back helpfully as he coughed.

"Okay!" Loki gasped, coughing "I'm fine! Don't break me"

Thor looked at him "Are you alright?"

"Yes" Loki rasped, shoving him away "No thanks to you!"

Thor chuckled and went back to his chair "Sorry , I wasn't planning on hurting you…till tomorrow"

"Will you stop!?" Loki said, turning another shade of red "just for that, you are not getting any tonight"

"Hey!" Thor said, arms spread

Loki huffed and went back to dinner.

They talked idly for the remainder, both of them eating enough for four before they were full. Thor helped with the dishes and soon they were both curled up on one couch, watching a movie.

Loki was in Thor's lap, leaning back and placing his head on a heavily muscled shoulder. His legs were curled under him gracefully as he lazily watched TV.

"We should pack if we are leaving tomorrow?" Loki droned

Thor smiled "We can pack tomorrow"

His hand snaked over Loki's thigh "I have another plan for now"

"Thor…" Loki grabbed his hand "not tonight"

Thor frowned "Really?"

Lately, with his bulk and gained power, Thor had become rougher. It left Loki in pain often, even though Thor was as gentle as he could be.

It was just something Loki would have to get used to.

"Well, we will be doing that a lot there" Loki said "why not bottle it up?"

Thor chuckled "As you wish"

Loki relaxed and lay back against him.

Soon, Thor heard the sound of slumber and sighed. He turned the TV off before lifting Loki into his arms and carrying him to the bed.

He lay him down and sat on the other end. He pulled his shirt off, muscles rippling, and got in beside him.

"Sleep, my little hacker" he kissed Loki's hair "have the sweetest dreams"

***

They drove there after lunch.

Loki had packed for five days and taken extra shoes and jackets because he knew Thor would want to play in the snow. He wanted to pack for Thor, too, but the man got offended and Loki went back to his own, chuckling at the affronted looks Thor threw at him.

After a quick lunch, and telling all the appropriate people where they were going, Thor got into Loki's car because taking a Porsche into the mountains was stupid and Loki's car was larger.

Loki had relented and let him have his way because he loved him…simple.

The air began to get cooler and soon Loki had a hand out of the window, smiling at the weather.

Thor looked at him and smiled "Having fun, Loki?"

Loki rolled his head to him "It's amazing"

Thor chuckled and went back to his driving.

Eventually, the people and houses and shops became fewer and far in between and a thought occurred to Loki.

"How long has it been closed?"

Thor laughed "Long time, but I had it cleaned for us. The fridge and cellar is stocked and the cupboards are full."

Loki looked at him and raised a brow "Before you knew my answer?"

Thor gave him a condescending glare "Oh, Loki, I knew you wouldn't deny me"

"Arrogant ass" Loki muttered and went back to his window.

Thor laughed quietly and drove with one hand, the other propped his head up as he rested his elbow against the open window

Eventually, Thor's driving got them to the house and Loki got out.

His jaw dropped at how beautiful it was.

The sky was the darkest blue and the snow covered mountains whiter than Loki could imagine.

"Oh, Thor…!"

Thor got out of the car and gave a whoop "Come on! Last one in does the dishes!"

Loki watched him go and shook his head. He couldn't keep a straight face, especially when Thor launched himself into the snow and began to wiggle around to make funny shapes. He laughed when Thor stood, white fluff in his hair.

"Come on!"

Loki rolled his eyes "Someone has to get the luggage out"

"Allow me!" Thor walked over, and did as Loki had asked.

Loki walked ahead, listening to the strange hushed world. Birds twittered but couldn't be seen, leaves rustled but didn't move.

It was magic.

"This is beautiful" Loki said

"Yes" Thor called as he carried both bags in one large hand "come along, open the door for me"

Loki went over to open the door and held it as Thor passed.

"Thank you" Thor said and trudged in.

Once he was gone, Loki bit his lip and ran, giving into the childish impulse to crash on the snow.

He laughed loudly and spread his arms in the white ice.

He was so happy!

He lay there for a long while before Thor announced that they had to start dinner.

Sighing, Loki got to his feet, grinning at Thor and going to the house

"Spoil sport" he muttered, the yelped as Thor shoved him playfully.

A small wrestling match began and Loki found himself on the floor, glaring up at Thor.

Thor grinned down at him "I'll always win"

He leaned down and kissed his lips "Come on, how good does old fashioned stew sound?"

"Very" Loki said and sat up when Thor allowed him to.

He looked around the house now, seeing everything.

Though outside, it looked rustic, inside, it was up to date. The floors were marbled and polished to shine, the rooms large and spacious and the bedroom had the largest bed he'd ever seen. The kitchen had everything and this was where Thor had gone.

Loki shrugged out of his now wet jacket and walked over, eyeing the fireplace with a soft fur before it and two large chairs.

"Need help?" Loki asked, coming to peek over his shoulder…and failing. He stood to his side.

"Nah" Thor said as he put the things needed into the pot and started the fire "go relax, take a bath, Loki, you'll need it"

Loki slapped his large shoulder and took the suggestion.

The water was hot and Loki sunk in deep and remained there till it began to cool. He felt wrinkled and he probably was, but he didn't care as he dried himself. He pulled on a white silk robe and came out…

To find his bag missing. He looked around the room, under the bed, everywhere but didn't find it.

"Thor?" he called

"Yes?" Thor replied

"Have you seen my bag?"

Thor chuckled as a reply

"Thor Odinson!" Loki stalked, barefoot, out of the room "Where is it?"

"In the car" Thor told him and kissed his mouth "you don't need clothes right now"

Loki looked up at him, looking smaller without his shoes "That's not funny"

Thor waved a hand "I'll get them later"

"What am I supposed to do till then?" Loki demanded

Thor looked him up and down suggestively and Loki felt red. He felt vulnerable, too, and he didn't like it.

"Thor, come on" he said "this is not funny"

Thor chuckled "Loki, no one will see you, it's just me, remember?"

Loki sighed and looked into the room to see if the clothes he had just taken off were there or not.

"Took them as well" Thor told him

Loki whined and pulled the silk robe tighter "Thor, please, just give them back"

"Nope" Thor grinned at him "have dinner and then we'll talk"

Loki was hesitant but decided to threaten to leave in the robe if Thor didn't get his clothes later. Or he would wear Thor's.

Right now, dinner smelled great.

It got dark as they ate and Thor chuckled every now and then.

"By the way" Thor said "the locks don't work. Apart from the front and back door, they are in need of fixing"

Loki frowned "I don't need to lock doors. It's just us and I won't lock you anywhere"

Thor sniggered "We'll see"

Loki rolled his eyes at him. By the time they were done, it was night and the stars glittered in the sky.

"Wow" Loki said as he observed them "we truly are alone here"

Thor laughed "Yes, we are"

Loki sighed "Now get my clothes"

"Alright" Thor sighed "but first I want to give you something"

Loki's eyes glittered "Is it endearments? Because you have been lacking at them these days"

Thor chuckled and reached into his jacket. He pulled out a small decorated box, flat and square.

"Maybe"

Loki trotted over and took it from him, almost purring when Thor molded against his back, one hand going around his waist while the other massaged his collar bone.

"Go ahead" Thor said, kissing his neck "open it"

Heart beating, Loki pulled the ribbons and opened the lid.

All traces of happiness vanished as it dropped from his limp hand a moment later and he stared at the gift in mounting terror.

His CD looked at him mockingly.

***

"Do you like it?" Thor's arm tightened around him

Loki's heart was racing and he was shivering. He'd gone paper white and he couldn't breathe.

_Thor knew…_

Loki gasped sharply as Thor increased the pressure on his middle and let the CD fall from his limp hands. He stared ahead, pain and horror etched on his face.

"I liked it" Thor kissed his shoulder and tightened his grip further, making it painful "but I had to, I mean I had it for over a month now"

Loki's mouth was open but no sound came out even as he swallowed audibly. He placed his hands on the arm around him, trying to stop him before it broke a rib. The pain was phenomenal.

"Loki?" he prompted, the hand massaging his collarbone moving to his neck "or do you want an endearment?"

Loki shuddered, unable to speak as Thor kissed his cheek

"How about traitor?" Thor kissed his temple "Liar, manipulator, thief…" he kissed his shoulder again "murderer"

Loki made a broken noise

"I thought about killing you, I truly did" Thor said, spreading his large hand around Loki's long neck "Shooting you or something seemed too quick"

"Thor…" Loki squeaked

"Yes, traitor?" Thor's hand began to squeeze his throat "speak up, I can't hear you"

Loki whimpered and his hands went to the large arm currently choking him "No…"

Thor didn't stop. He kissed his head and constricted his breath

"Tonight" Thor told him as Loki gave a choked noise "and for the next four days, you will know what happens when you cross me"

"Thor!" Loki scrabbled at his forearm, tears falling from his eyes as his vision blurred.

"You left no real evidence" Thor mused, squeezing "so you can't go to jail. And leaving you unpunished was out of the question so…I came up with this"

Loki's eyes began to droop as no more oxygen went in him

Thor released him.

Loki fell to the ground, gasping for breath and coughing loudly, shivering like he was dying and kept letting the tears fall.

"No one will hear you if you scream" Thor walked away from him "or rather when you scream"

Loki stared at him in terror, the magnitude of his capture stunning him.

"When I am done with you" Thor opened the fridge and took out a beer "you will be free to go where you want, but before that…"

He walked back, opening the bottle with his hands.

Loki backpedalled, eyes wide as he watched Thor

"Please…"

Thor chuckled "Please what, Loki?"

He didn't stop advancing, driving Loki back until he hit the wall behind him with a horrified gasp. His green eyes were wide and tear filled as he looked up, cringing when Thor towered over him, so close his feet were touching Loki's rear as he shrank back.

"Get up" Thor commanded

Loki shook his head, whimpering "Thor, please… don't…please"

Thor sighed, gulped down the drink in one swig and reached down to grab his arm

"No!" Loki screamed and bucked, trying to get away "Thor, no!"

Thor hauled him up easily, looking into his frightened face "You are going to pay, Loki. After what you did. To me, to Balder…to my Father!"

Thor shouted and shook him violently "You killed him!"

Loki moaned in despair and looked away "No…no…"

"Yes"

Loki yelped as Thor pulled him roughly, depositing the bottle on a nearby table, and dragged him to the bedroom.

"No!" Loki shrieked and tried to pull away "Thor, please don't do this! I'm sorry!"

Thor didn't listen. He yanked him forward

"I didn't have a choice!" Loki screamed and pulled back, bowing his back in an attempt to stop "They didn't give me a choice, Thor, please!"

He sobbed when Thor simply turned and grabbed both his arms to haul him inside. He slammed the door shut and threw Loki on the ground roughly.

Loki shrank back from him, whimpering as he raised a hand to protect himself.

"You don't know what they are capable of…" Loki cried

"I don't care" Thor told him simply "all I care about is discovering that you were capable of doing this to me"

"I'm sorry" Loki pulled himself back, weeping softly and gasping when he felt the bed behind him "I'll do anything, just please don't…"

"Good" Thor cut in "then you will co operate."

Loki cried as he looked at him

Thor nodded to the bed "Get on the bed"

Loki gave a choked sob "Please…not that, anything else"

Thor looked down at him "Yes, Loki, that. See, I love you. God knows, I still love you Loki and I can't…I can't bring myself to hit you or kill you like I wanted" he looked at him sadly "I love you and soon it became apparent that is the only way I could punish you…  love; it really is the harshest thing there is. Now get on the bed" he moved to the bathroom "and take off that robe"

Loki sobbed softly and flinched when Thor turned away. Without a second's delay, he shot to the door.

Thor spun around and tore after him, catching him a moment later, looping his thick arm around him and hauling him up.

"No!" Loki shrieked, kicking and struggling as Thor held him around the waist "Thor no!"

Thor ignored his screaming and threw him on the bed, falling on him to pin him down.

Loki screamed "No! Please, Thor, stop! Stop….!"

He began to sob as he struggled against him but Thor was _huge_ to him now. He kicked and his hands pushed at that massive chest.

"I'm sorry!" Loki sobbed, tears falling down "Thor, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Shut up!" Thor yelled, grabbing his slim wrists and pinning them down beside his head he trapped his legs by bracketing them between his knees and straddled Loki, effectively trapping him.

Loki whimpered as Thor held him down, shivering like a bird in rain. He looked up at him with frightened eyes, twirling is wrists to try and free them and kicking his heels to dislodge him.

"I didn't have a choice" Loki whispered, tears falling from his eyes "they didn't give me a choice…"

"I said shut up" Thor growled, moving to straddle his lap.

Loki flinched and bit his lips, tears still falling as he cried softly. He was shaking badly as he looked up at Thor, so menacing, so angry and so absolutely terrifying.

"Please…"

Loki cried out when Thor suddenly leaned close, his gold hair falling around their faces.

Loki sobbed behind a closed mouth as he looked into Thor's furious eyes

"Fourteen billion dollars" Thor spoke, slowly, darkly " fifteen hundred employees, five rare metals, four hundred computers, seven hundred cameras, eighty retirement packages, two brothers' reputations and one father"

Loki trembled, whimpering as Thor listed these things, unable to look away from his eyes

"My father" Thor rasped "that's what you cost me"

Loki closed his eyes

"He died because of what you did" Thor said, continuing "I lost my father because of you, I lost my reputation, my business…and you…you knew all along. You let me go around like a fool believing others did this, that there was someone else responsible"

Loki squeezed his eyes shut, a few thick tears slipping free.

"You made a fool out of me" Thor went on "You…Look at me!"

Loki cringed and began to shiver again

Thor scowled and leaned closer "I said look at me"

Loki gasped and slowly, carefully opened his green eyes. Thor was so close he could see the designs in his eyes

"You are going to pay me back for everything you cost me" Thor told him softly "all that money, all the hate…everything"

Loki took a sharp breath

"And you will start tonight" Thor pulled back a little and looked down at him "Spread your legs"

Loki let out a ragged sob "No, please…don't do this to me…."

He began to move again, struggling to get Thor off him. He kicked and he cried and thrashed under him but Thor didn't budge an inch.

When he got bored of watching, he shifted his wrists into one hand and fisted the other in Loki's hair

"Thor!" Loki cried, freezing as Thor harshly pulled his head back by his hair

 "No…!" he sobbed, recoiling and crying out when the grip became steel in warning.

"I will only say this once, Loki" Thor lowered his head, his breath hitting Loki's face "so listen. This can either be slightly easy or unimaginably hard on you. I have wanted to break you for so long it has been a pain…but I won't hit you. Beating someone, even someone who has so wronged me…" Loki choked as he pulled his hair "…I cannot."

Thor sighed "Rape has never been my forte and it till never be. I will hurt you, yes, but I will not rape you"

Loki sobbed loudly

"You will wonder where the difference is, yes?" Thor asked, looking into his eyes "you will feel it. Now do as I say and spread your legs"

Closing his eyes in pain and anguish, Loki sobbed "Please….Ah!"

He cried out when Thor yanked his head back painfully, stretching it to the limit.

"Now" Thor commanded

Loki took a harsh, broken breath and wept as he slowly, fearfully, parted his legs. He was shuddering badly enough to make it harder than it should have been.

"That's a good boy" Thor said. He lowered his body till he knelt between Loki's bent knees.

He looked at Loki then, never letting his wrists go. His eyes were closed, head turned away as he bit his lip to keep himself from crying or screaming.

"I wonder what will happen if I take you dry"

Loki's eyes flew open "No!"

He kicked out, catching a lucky hit on Thor's shoulder, dislodging him. Loki shot up and scrambled off the bed.

Thor gave a growl and yanked his wrist, making him cry out and fall to the ground.

"No!'" Loki screamed as he thrashed, kicking and screaming as he struggled to free himself "Let me go, please! Thor let me go!"

Thor pulled his weight on him again and pinned him easily enough. He trapped his wrists above his head with one hand and placed the other around Loki's throat

"Stop struggling!" he told him, tightening his hand in warning "I will not hesitate to hurt you"

Loki sobbed as he was caught again "Please"

Thor looked into his eyes

"Please, Thor, I am begging you" Loki wept "this is not who you are you don't do this…please just let me go, please…"

He began to cry

Thor scoffed "Of course this is not who I am"

His hand released his neck and travelled lower, hooking under his knee

"This is the monster you made of me" he moved it apart, spreading his legs wide open

Thor freed himself and Loki looked at him in horror

"Oh, God…" Loki moaned, looking away as he wept "No, no…please, don't do this. I'll give you anything, I'll do anything…just don't do this"

"Shut up" Thor positioned himself, using both hands on Loki's wrists and forcing himself between his thighs "or not"

He moved

Loki screamed, throat arched back, eyes shut in mounting horror as he awaited the pain and let his fear go.

He screamed loudly enough to have it echo around them

"No no  no!" he wailed, thrashing his head and kicking and pulling and struggling with all his might.

Thor watched him as he loomed over him, silent and still. He hadn't breached Loki. He hadn't done anything, really. He was just between his thighs, watching him scream because of what he thought Thor _had_ done.

When no pain came forth, Loki began to calm down.

His chest heaved in and out and he was shivering badly. He opened his eyes slowly, feeling more tears drop, and dared to look.

Thor was on top of him, his face impassive as he watched Loki.

He hadn't done it.

Loki shuddered and watched him, frozen in his fear.

"Th- Thor…" Loki whimpered, eyes huge

"Shut up" Thor snapped

Loki flinched. He recoiled as Thor suddenly got off him and scampered away, pulling into a tight corner, arms around him as Thor stood and fixed himself. He was as pale as death, green eyes haunted and terrified as he looked upon his love.

"Tomorrow" Thor said without looking at him "tonight I still love you"

Loki whimpered and hugged himself.

"Don't try escaping" Thor said as he went to the door and pulled it open "the doors leading out are locked and no one is around for miles"

Loki gasped softly, crying.

"Good night" Thor left and closed the door behind him.

Loki placed a hand over his mouth and began to cry away his pain and fear.

***

"What will you do to him?" Balder had asked

"Exactly what I said I would" his brother had replied "scare him…badly"

***

The next morning, Loki woke in bed.

Last night, after that terrible debacle, he'd cried himself to sleep in that corner, whimpering and shaking like a child.

Now, he was in bed, under the thick covers. The curtains were drawn and when he looked up, he saw his bag was brought in, neatly placed in a corner. He looked behind him, fearing Thor to be there, but he was alone.

No one had slept beside him.

Laying back with a sigh, Loki stared at the wall as he recalled last night.

It had been a disaster he'd set himself up for.

What did he think? That Thor wouldn't find out? And that if he did, he wasn't going to do anything about it?

No

That wasn't the way life worked and Loki should have known better. Actually, he did know better. But what he was thinking when he agreed to this…he didn't know.

All he had been aware of was how much he loved Thor and how much he wanted to spend time with him.

He still did.

God damn him, but even after last night he loved him.

Loki shivered as he remembered what Thor had nearly done – what he'd threatened to do.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to sleep again.

Closing his eyes, Loki remained curled on his side on the large bed, unable to sleep. He listened, to the nonexistent birds outside and the rustling leaves. The wind and the falling of the snow, but most of all, he listened for movements inside the house.

He wanted to know if Thor was awake or not.

He didn't dare go out, not right now when his heart was broken and jammed in his throat.

He lay there for a long while, bathing in self loathing and fear before he heard the small click.

His breath quickened and Loki quickly shut his eyes, feigning sleep.

Thor walked in on soft bare feet, not making any noise. The tray in his hands held Loki's lunch; his favorite peppercorn steak and vegetables.

As slowly as he could, Thor closed the door and came in. going over, he placed the food on the table by the single couch in the room. Then he walked over to the door, intending to leave. His gaze, against his will, went to the figure on the bed.

He wanted to go to him, wanted to hold him and have him like he used to. But all Thor did was walk over and look.

He didn't touch him.

Thor just stood and watched Loki as he slept, his beautiful face calm and serene. Thor extended a hand as if to touch him, then lowered it as Loki's betrayal shot through him again.

"I didn't deserve it, Loki" he muttered before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Loki waited until the click of the door sounded before squeezing his eyes shut and letting the few tears drop.

Yes, he didn't deserve it.

Loki had done something terrible to him and he had no idea how to make it right…or if he could do that.

He had every intention of starving himself but when the smell of food wafted over, his stomach rumbled.

He lay in defiance for a while before it became clear he needed the food.

So, Loki dragged himself out of the warm bed and went to the bathroom.

He washed himself and dressed on automatic, not letting his actions be anything other than routine. Then he went over to the food and began to eat slowly.

He was done, sitting up on the chair with his knees to his chest, an hour later.

He had opened the curtains and it was past evening; the sky had turned a beautiful indigo. He lay his head on his arms as they circled his knees, curling his toes every now and then as he thought.

Thor wasn't stupid; he knew Loki was awake. He should have been here for his – the rest of his – punishment a long time ago but he hadn't.

It was worrying Loki.

The anticipation and the fear were gnawing at his insides.

The sooner Thor began, the sooner he would end.

Loki shuddered as he recalled the anger, the pure fury he had seen on Thor's face and he wished to never see it again.

He hadn't turned the lights on and since the rest of the house was lit, Loki got a good enough idea of movement from the slit under the door.

Thor hadn't moved for two hours now and Loki wondered if he'd left or something.

The thought was like an itch almost immediately and soon it became unbearable.

When he couldn't make up his mind, Loki simply let one bare foot on the floor. Of course nothing happened, but that didn't stop the relieved sigh from escaping his lips. He put the other foot down and tip toed to the door.

He hesitated at the door, fearing that Thor would suddenly open it and stride in. He stood with his hand hovering over the handle for a long time before placing it on the knob and pulling the door open.

His plan seemed stupid immediately as he opened the door a slit and gazed out.

There was no one there.

He waited a few heartbeats before pulling it further, enough to stick his head out and look.

Thor was sleeping, of all things, lying on his back on the soft white fur before the fire, a book open on his chest and a thick arm under his head.

There was a sharp twist in Loki's chest when he saw him.

He was a horrible human being.

Somewhat assured, Loki went to table where the plates and tray were and gathered them up slowly. He brought them back, walking in his toes and going to place them in the kitchen.

Thor didn't wake and Loki didn't want to go back into that room again. He was scared still, of what Thor would do if he found him awake, but the desire to move and make himself forget last night was stronger.

Also, a part of him, a very small part, wanted to see if what Thor had said was true.

He turned, not making a single noise, and moved to the front door. He placed a hand on the knob and pushed it down…

It didn't budge.

Sighing in defeat, but still hopeful, he tried it again and ended with the same result.

Well, he didn't really expect Thor to leave it open.

Shaking, still, he went back to the bedroom, not really closing the door and got into bed again.

***

Loki woke to the sound of soft music.

Someone was playing a lovely song. He could hear the guitar, sad and somber…hopeless.

He propped himself on one elbow to hear better, but the music became soft.

Without thinking, he went over to the door and pulled it slightly open to let the sounds come through.

The guitar played, rising and falling note after slow note and a moment later, Thor's voice joined it. it was just above a whisper, like he was singing a lullaby, and it almost drowned the guitar he played.

" _Flies with a broken wing, he's ever so graceful, so like an angel_

_But I see_

_Tears flow quietly_

_The struggle he's seen this spring, when_

_Nothing comes dancing_

_Paying a handsome fee_

_And still he smiles at me_

_And I can't take it_ "

It was just as sad as the music and heart breaking. Loki placed a hand to his chest, feeling his heart break as Thor continued.

_"No, I can't help but wonder_

_Why do we sacrifice the_

_Beautiful ones_

_How do you break a heart of gold?_

_Why do we sacrifice our beautiful souls?_

_Heroes of tales unsung_

_Untold_ "

 Thor's voice broke here and the music stopped.

A second later there was a 'thump' of music as Thor heavily stroked the strings.

"I know you are there"

Loki froze, heart beating. He thought about running back into the room but it wouldn't do him any good since the doors didn't lock.

But he stood there, still as ever, half hidden behind the door even as he heard Thor get up and walk over.

The taller man slowly came into view and Loki felt the twinge of fear uncoil in his heart.

***

"And you will keep scaring him?"

"Yes"

"For four days?"

A scoff

"You can't be that stupid. He will press charges"

"I won't hurt him"

"You will threaten to"

"But I won't"

"He will not see it that way. He will go to the police"

Silence

"Thor?"

"I don't care. I will not hurt him"

"Because you love him"

"Forever"

***

Thor looked down at Loki, at his large, green eyes and that pale face.

He was scared, truly scared of him and a part of Thor, the angry part, wanted to hurt him again, wanted to scare him.

Wanted revenge

Loki jumped when Thor moved forward, coming closer.

Loki backed up, eyes wide, as he watched Thor enter the room. He made a small, terrified sound.

"Get out"

Loki blinked, heart beating wildly "W-what?"

"Get out" Thor repeated slowly "of this house. Take your car and leave"

Loki stared at him, shivering "I don't…I don't understand"

"And I don't care" Thor said, he looked exhausted and turned his head away "I want you to leave, get out of my sight and don't come back"

"Thor, I …" Loki broke off when Thor glared at him

"It's really simple" Thor snarled "I wanted to hurt you terribly, scare you terribly. I wanted to twist you in half and toss you away for what you did. But now…now I don't. I realize that no matter how furious I am, I cannot hurt you. I don't want to hurt you"

Loki swallowed heavily

"So here" Thor threw his something

Loki caught it out of reflex and looked down at his car keys. His hands shook.

"Go" Thor said "to your son. To your life, I won't do anything. I won't even press charges…just…" he looked at Loki "just leave me alone"

Loki felt his heart drop "Thor…"

"Before I change my mind"

Thor spun on his heel and left the room.

"Thor, wait" Loki went after him and found him only a short distance away as he moved to the kitchen "I … You're just going to let me leave?"

"Leave me alone, Loki" Thor said without looking at him "Get your bags and leave"

"But…" he walked over, against his better judgement "Thor, you…"

He broke off when Thor spun around. Loki gave a soft gasp and backed up, flattening himself against the fridge. He swallowed heavily and cringed when Thor placed a hand directly beside his head and the other beside his hip.

Thor looked into his apprehensive eyes and blinked slowly "What do you want? Do you want me to hurt you? Or do you want to leave? It's either one or the other, Loki"

Loki gulped before he spoke "At least…let me explain myself"

Thor's expression darkened "No"

"Thor" Loki said as Thor pushed away and went to the living room "Please, you cant just leave this alone"

"I can" Thor said, going to the front door and unlocking it "There"

He waved for Loki to leave "Go"

Loki tightened his lips and walked over, firmly shutting the door "Not until you listen"

Thor raised a brow "You know this will end badly for you, Loki. Why are you staying?"

"Because I love you" Loki said

Thor scoffed and turned away "Please, don't give me that shit"

Loki felt the dagger in his heart "No, I swear!"

"Liar" Thor told him "If you loved me, you wouldn't have done what you did!"

"I told you they didn't give me a choice!" Loki said "You have no idea what my life was like. What I had to do to most of my life!"

"Oh, please, I know plenty" Thor said, "by the way, thank you for telling me who your bastard father is. But now I see why I didn't know."

Loki blinked

"It would put a dent in your plans, right?" Thor mocked "if I knew you were Laufey's son, I wouldn't have trusted you as I had blindly done, I wouldn't have let you into my life, I wouldn't have fucking fallen in love with you so badly, I can't even think of doing anything else other than protect you, even when you've proved you can't be trusted again!"

Loki flinched

Thor gave a bitter laughter, his face wondrous "I…God, know the more I think about it, the more I see the fool you must have seen…"

"No, Thor…" Loki began, shaking his head

"Yes!" Thor snapped "Yes, you did see me for a fool. You thought me a fool and you played me like a fool, wrapping me around your little finger and getting me to forget everything, every common sense I had hammered into me my whole life!" Thor ran his hands through his hair in frustration

 "My father is dead because of you!" he yelled "And all I can fucking think of is how I can cover up loopholes and ways that lead back to you so no one else knows!"

Loki put a hand to his mouth as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Do you know I told Tony not to tell anyone that he found your prints on the keyboard?" Thor said

"W-what?" Loki whispered

"One piece of evidence you left that night" Thor told him "and when Tony scanned about eighty thousand keyboards and came up with only one odd pair, yours, I told him to hide it. It incriminated you just enough for our lawyers to convict you but I …"

Thor broke off laughing in amazement "I protected you. You, who was responsible for the whole thing"

Thor shook his head "So you see what I suffer when I look at you?"

Loki swallowed, feeling a thousand times worse than he'd done before

"I had everything at the start of this year" Thor said "I had a house, a job…a family"

Loki bit his lip in grief

"I had everything" Thor shrugged "now look at me. I'm a monster, capable of tormenting the one person who means more to me than I ever thought someone could."

Loki's guts turned to ice

"So…just go" Thor said, waving a hand at him "and let me have some peace"

Thor turned and went to the soft white fur, sitting cross legged on it and staring at the fire before him.

It hurt so bad inside, he didn't think it would ever stop. It was a miracle, really, that he hadn't started bleeding.

He wanted to cry.

He sat for a long time and just stared at the flames.

Loki walked up beside him and sat down, legs crossed as he too stared at the fire.

"I assume Angie told you most of it," he began softly "but there are something you need to hear from me. Things I have never told another and even convinced myself that they never happened. I did things I am not proud of, though I regret none of them. I did what I always had to do to survive. No one looked after me, even when Laufey took me into his home.

"Yes, my father is Laufey but that is all he meant to me. A man who sired me with a woman that didn't survive me. My mother died, I never knew her. I was sent to stay with an aunt in London and then brought here." He shrugged "I had a hard life, I had did what I had to do, I don't – I am not proud, but at the end of the day it did feed me and give me a place to sleep."

Thor didn't speak

"Well, you know the whole" Loki ran a hand through his hair "disaster at the Svadilfari residence so I wont tell you that. but I will tell you how good I was with computers."

Thor exhaled to keep himself calm

"I…" Loki cleared his throat "My father saw the talent I had and wished to use it for his own ends. He wanted me to hack into different places, create programs and sell them in his name so he got a hefty amount of money. It was better than what I did before so I agreed. With a 60 – 40 benefit my way, we managed to keep up a good life even though I was…beaten"

 Thor swallowed his anger

"Anyway" Loki went on "my life continued that way Svad got interested halfway through and insisted I teach him everything I knew. I didn't get a choice there, he would have beaten me if I refused. So, I taught him. He ended up with Stark after I hacked into his building and that got me a comfortable life…who was I to complain? I had a criminal record. Just because Svad and the others had it, didn't mean it wasn't there. It was a way to ensure I never got a steady job and leave because my talent at computers was getting them good money."

Loki sighed heavily "After some time, their demands became ludicrous. They wanted me to shut down companies and destroy people's lives, give them records and charges or label them as molesters to land them in jail, those types of things. Naturally I said no"

"Naturally" Thor mocked

Loki looked at him but let it pass "I never did them, never even taught that to Svad in case he agreed with them. It wasn't…it wasn't the best part of my life. Anyway, to explain better what happened next, I need to tell you something else. It isn't easy, but bear with me, please"

Thor didn't move or reply.

"His name was Nal" Loki began after a long, steady breath "Svad's brother. I didn't mean to kill him, it just happened. Anyway, I was saved from being arrested that night by…"

"Your brother" Thor cut in "a man who was disguised at the party"

"Yes" Loki said and inhaled "My brother dragged me away and kept me in one of the apartments he kept for emergencies. He didn't want those people to get me."

Loki clenched his hands tightly for the next part "The morning after, when negotiations were taking place about my future, Helbindi came to me. He said that he would take care of me and not let anyone harm me because I was his brother. As distraught as I was, I believed him."

"I wish I had known then"

Thor looked at him for the first time since Loki had began to talk

"He…he harbored unnatural desires" Loki said, eyes fixed on the floor as he rubbed his arms "he…touched me intimately, he…he forced me to…"

Thor went pale

"He didn't force himself on me" Loki said as one breath "but he didn't stop…touching me. He forced me to take it. he… he made me sit on his lap and he would run his hand between my legs…he would make me…" Loki's voice broke "bathe while he watched. When I would sleep, he would sneak into my bed and…" he placed a hand over his mouth to stop a sob "he would kiss me and feel me everywhere…I hated it! But what could I do? They were people after my head and he said nothing but he protected me…I… I believed him"

He took a shuddering breath

"Anyway" Loki went on "one night, I overhear him on the phone and he is talking about how it was his decision to let me loose or not because he was the one that had me. He was talking to Surtur and the man clearly wasn't happy. And Helbindi fought with him, ready to kill if it came to that. Surtur said he was sending his men to destroy Helbindi. He got really riled up and wanted to call his own reinforcements."

Loki frowned "I was eighteen and I think the plan that I hatched must have made sense then, because all I wanted to do was _hurt_ him. So when the miraculous opportunity appeared, of pitting one enemy against the other, I thought it was a prayer answered. I went out with the purpose of distracting Helbindi enough that he doesn't call reinforcements" he sighed "like I said it must have made sense then. And I … he was sitting with the phone in his hand and I came over and just…" Loki closed his eyes "seduced him"

Thor had to look away

"It went out of hand" Loki said "he had me trapped on the coffee table, he'd torn my jeans off and was just going to take me when the door burst open and Surtur's men came in.

Thor clenched his hand

"I got knocked out, I know that much" Loki continued "but when I came to, I discovered that Surtur and Laufey had been told everything and they were disgusted at Helbindi, who they had thrown in a safe house somewhere or sent abroad, I still don't know for certain. Anyway, I was wed off and lived the life as a beaten partner…now, to the point"

Loki didn't move when Thor turned to him

"Lately, whenever I refuse to do something or ask too many questions about an assignment. They send Helbindi. According to him, he will finish his work from that night and that is the threat they use." He looked Thor in the eyes "they threaten to have my own brother rape me to death if I refuse"

Thor felt his stomach churn

"And the bastards that they are, they will actually let him one day, I know it" Loki told him "and now, for the past five years, I have a son I need to look out for. It's not just me I have to worry about, Thor, I have a child"

Thor looked at the ground

"And when…" Loki swallowed "when they wanted me to…to yours, I said no. And he…" Loki made grabbing motions with his hand

"Loki, please…" Thor moved when did that

He sat before him and looked him in the face

"He tried to…" Loki sobbed "he was going to do it, Thor!"

"Loki" Thor grabbed his arms gently

"I'm so sorry, Thor!" Loki wept loudly "I'm so sorry!"

Thor held him close, letting him bury his face in his shoulder and cry

"Ssh…" he managed through a constricted throat "It's alright, Loki."

Loki wailed in his shoulder, holding him close as he let out all the tears he'd kept back for a decade. Everything wrong about his life, everything that had been done to him or almost done to him, everything he had lost…it all came out in one night with heartbreaking weeping and the warm arms of someone he finally loved.

***

They fell asleep there, right on the white rug.

Loki was clinging to Thor's back as he slept curled up, one hand under him and the other holding the one Loki had around his waist. He snored gently, unaware of anything but the warm weight behind him.

At a rather noisy snore, Loki stirred and lazily glared at Thor. He put his head back where it rested on Thor's ribs, listening to the rumble of his breathing and snores. He blinked lazily every now and then, but didn't move. He didn't want to move, that's how content he was.

Thor sighed and snored, unaware that his lover was awake. Loki looked like a sleepy panther, lithe and graceful.

The first was comfortable and it lulled him, letting his mind run free instead of being cornered. He was thinking about wild horses and didn't notice Thor's snoring had stopped.

He started when his deep voice rumbled "Are you hungry?"

Loki smiled "A little. But I don't think I want to move"

Thor smiled "Neither do I, except…"

Loki made a small sound of irritation when Thor turned but he was happy to have the man face him and pull him close.

Thor slowly raised a hand and touched his nose, then moved to his high cheek bone, traced his eyebrows and his jaw, his chin and lips.

Loki didn't protest, but he laughed softly when Thor shut his eyes

"Thor, what are you doing?" he chuckled

Thor smiled "Playing"

Loki opened his eyes "With me?"

"The best thing to play with" Thor took a lock of his hair and tugged on it gently

Loki sighed lazily "I could stay here all night, you know"

Thor smirked "What about that large bed we have?"

Loki flicked his chin "Do you ever think of anything else?"

"With you?" Thor pretended to think "never"

Loki chuckled "We have to make dinner"

"I know" Thor pulled his earlobe gently "what do you want to have?"

Loki pretended to think "Steak?"

Thor chuckled "Make it yourself, then. I had far too much trouble making it before"

"Why?" Loki almost whined "it's the easiest thing"

"Not really" Thor said "Something else"

"Okay, like what?" Loki asked

Thor thought about it now and smiled "Spaghetti"

Loki laughed "Really? That's kiddy food"

Thor grinned "Say that again, 'Kiddy Food'"

"Kiddy food" Loki smiled and chuckled when Thor nuzzled his throat "I swear, you have the strangest tastes"

"In what?" Thor asked, kissing his neck

"Everything" Loki said, tilting his head for more access

"Elaborate"

"Friends" Loki said "I have a distinct feeling they don't like me. Apart from Sigyn, she really likes me and she is kind of… _OW_!! Thor you idiot, stop biting me when I say something you don't like!"

Thor chuckled and ran his tongue over the place he'd abused "Sorry"

"No, you're not" Loki exposed more throat "So how do we make the spaghetti?"

"Together" Thor replied

Loki smiled and pulled back, looking him in the eyes "I love you, Thor"

The man smiled and kissed his lips. He'd meant for it to be short and sweet, but soon he placed a hand on Loki's jaw, stroking it and deepening the kiss.

They didn't do anything, just kissed, tilting their heads for better access, making soft sounds as they lay before the fire.

Eventually, they had to breathe and pulled apart.

Loki blushed and looked away at the adoration in Thor's eyes

"Hey" Thor touched his jaw and turned his face back "don't turn away…you're perfect like this"

Loki went a shade or two brighter but didn't look away.

Thor kissed him again and stood "Come on. Dinner is not going to make itself"

Loki whined as Thor stood, objecting to the lack of warmth and lay face down on the soft fur.

"I can't move"

Thor chuckled as he watched Loki who was, for all intents and purposes, dead.

"Oh, come on" Thor walked back over "I don't want to cook alone"

Loki didn't move so Thor nudged him with a toe

"Come on, drama, get up"

Loki whined loudly "No"

"Very well" Thor said and bent down

Loki shrieked as Thor simply picked him up and held him in his arms

"What are you doing?" he giggled, putting his arms around Thor's shoulders anyway.

"Taking you to the kitchen" Thor said, walking "I might just cook _you_ tonight"

Loki chuckled and let himself be carried.

Thor placed him on the counter and began to set things on the stove. Loki watched, swinging his legs and laughing when Thor pushed them aside to get at the cabinet underneath.

"What are you making?"

"Loki soup" Thor pulled out some bowls

Loki laughed "What's that"

"Lentil soup with an extra ingredient" Thor said, going to the stove and making some white sauce to add into the soup.

Loki kept watching, not moving, not helping. He studied what Thor was doing and noted all that he put in.

When Thor put the lid on as the final spice went in, Loki spoke

"I didn't see the extra ingredient"

"Oh, sorry"  Thor said, pulling the lid off again "Loki soup needs Loki"

Loki squealed when Thor simply turned around and lifted him, going to deposit him into the pot as well.

Loki laughed as he struggled half heartedly "I wont fit!"

Thor inclined his head "I'll squeeze you in"

"Thor!" Loki laughed, clinging to him when Thor lifted him over the stove

Thor sighed "Fine, I'll do without you this time"

Loki squawked as Thor simply turned a little and let him go. He fell on the floor and glared at him

"Brute!"

Thor stuck his tongue out at him like a child and put the lid back on again.

Loki stood and molded himself to Thor's back, hands knotted around him

"I love you" he said

Thor smiled and lifted a white sauce covered spoon and ran it over Loki's hands

"Yuck!" Loki recoiled and looked at his hand "You are disgusting!"

Thor chuckled and simply walked off, leaving Loki grumbling as he washed the sauce off.

He knew he should be mad, angry and hurt.

But he didn't care.

Thor didn't care.

***

"Forever?"

"Yes"

No hesitation

"Even after what he did?"

A sigh

"Thor?"

"Yes, I love him still! He is everything to me Balder, and he always will be"

"He hurt you"

Silence

"Thor, don't set yourself up for…"

"He loves me"

Silence

"He loves me and that is enough"

"But you are still hurt?"

Silence – a long one.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor then and now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for someone who requested not ending this story so soon. Thank you, it meant the world to me
> 
> Songs = Poets of the Fall because, really, they are amazing

"Thor?"

"What?"

"Even if he hurt you?"

There is no hesitation this time

"Yes"

**That night**

"Thor, please I am begging you not to see what's in that!" he banged his fist against the door "Just let me out!"

Balder sagged against the door, head in his hands as Thor refused to come back and open the door.

He'd been banging it for twenty minutes, at least and his brother hadn't even given a whisper.

Oh, God…

When Thor discovers what was in that, and who was responsible, Balder thought his brother was going to go berserk.

He took out his phone and began to call Thor. The phone rang from the other side of the door. It rang till Balder hung up a long while later, going across the room to sit on the floor, back against the wall.

He sat contemplating. There was a high chance that Thor didn't even know it was Loki who owned the CD, after all, he hadn't read the name on the envelope, which Balder quickly picked up and tore in half before throwing in the trash.

However, Balder's reaction was going to make Thor highly suspicious.

He slapped his forehead at his own stupidity. He should have gone with nonchalance, but the combination of discovering all their lost data, the fact that Loki had done it and the ramifications of that fact were spinning his mind far too rapidly for him to have the time to think upon his reaction.

He tried calling Thor again, but his brother cut it and a moment later, Balder heard the door opening.

He stood on his feet a moment before Thor pushed the door open and walked in.

His face was pale and angry and his hand held the CD.

Thor lifted the CD and looked at Balder. There was a dangerous look in his eyes.

"I will only ask this once" Thor rasped as he closed in "Did you have something to do with this?"

Balder gaped "Are you mad? Of course I didn't have anything to do with this!"

"Then why…" Thor stopped inches from him "did you so vehemently protest my seeing this? Do not lie to me, Balder, did you do it to teach Father a lesson? Because let me tell you, it worked!"

Balder shoved him away "You bastard! How dare you accuse me of this!?"

"Because you knew about this!" Thor hollered, shaking the disk " You knew and you didn't tell anyone! Tell me how you know! Tell me where you found this CD? How did you get it!?"

"That is not your concern"

"You are not inspiring confidence in yourself, brother" Thor said dangerously "keep acting suspiciously and I will be damned sure you were the one who did this!"

"I did not!" Balder yelled

"Then who did?" Thor asked "You know who did, it Balder, don't lie to me. Tell me who killed our Father"

"No"

Thor growled and made to lunge at him but stopped at the last moment.

"You are not helping yourself, Balder" Thor said

"We have no need for a name" Balder told him "we have the information that is all we need"

"No!" Thor countered "That is not enough! I was making up with Father! He apologized, we were moving past all the resentment and the bitterness, Balder. He wanted to make amends!"

Balder stared as Thor became defeated.

"He told me as soon as he could, we would go fishing like we did when we were children, before the whole nasty rift began" Thor said in a normal voice "he was asking for a second chance and I had given it to him. He was to be my father instead of a boss or a General or an officer or whatever I thought of him before." 

Thor took a shuddering breath to calm himself and failed.

"He was going to be my Father again" Thor whispered, one hand limp while the other went through his hair "He was going to make everything right…"

Balder's heart broke.

Thor looked at him and felt his chest constrict "I was so happy…"

"Thor…"

Thor didn't cry, though he was close to it, and took another breath and lifted the disk once more.

"So you tell me" he said "who is responsible for not letting me get my father back"

"Thor" Balder sighed "I …"

"Tell me!"

Balder flinched

"Was it someone from the company?" Thor asked "One of our friends? One of yours?"

"No, Thor…" Balder exhaled "I can't tell you. But know this; it was neither me or someone from the company or friends"

"Why can't you tell me?" Thor asked "Why keep it a secret when you _know_ who did it?"

"Because…"

"Are you in trouble?" Thor demanded "did this person, whoever you are protecting, did they threaten you? Because if they did…"

"No"

Thor growled in frustration "God! Balder do you have any idea how ridiculous you are right now!? They killed Father! Does that mean nothing to you?"

"That is not fair" Balder advanced on him "I loved father and I would kill this person if I could…"

"But you won't"

Balder shook his head "I can't…"

Thor nodded, lips tight and stepped back "Very well…"

"Thor, please…"

"No" Thor stopped under the door "Don't 'Thor' me. You know exactly who did this and you chose them over me…over Father. Very well, that is your choice, that is where your loyalty is"

Balder looked at him.

"So stay here until that changes"

Thor pulled the door shut

"No!" Balder ran over but it was too late. The door banged shut, locking him in.

He pounded his fist against the door "Thor, you can't do this! Let me out, this is not fair!"

There was no answer.

"God damn it, Thor!" Balder yelled "It's Sunday no one will come here to help! Let me out!"

He heard another door close, farther off and stopped.

Thor was gone.

**Now**

"I …" Thor began and sighed, biting his lip "I didn't mean… what I said…I only said it to scare you, I…"

He broke off and looked away again.

Loki smiled and reached behind him to touch his cheek "I know…"

They were curled on the bed, far too lazy in the morning to move. Each waited for the other to get up first and prompt them for breakfast in bed.

It had long ago become a challenge and neither of them had bended, though they both knew the challenge was on.

That would have been no problem, both of them were as stubborn as asses, but after last night's Loki soup and the beer he'd had, Thor desperately needed to relive himself.

But he didn't want to lose this silent battle.

He swallowed and turned his head to kiss Loki's hand "I am…"

"Hush" Loki shifted his hand to his mouth "not another word. I have already forgotten it. Do the same"

It was surprisingly easy to do as Loki asked when his primary concern became the toilet. He forced himself to calm.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Thor asked, taking his mind off his problem.

Loki sighed "I am rather content on lying here all day"

Thor forced himself not to groan out loud "Really? No intention of moving anywhere?"

"No" Loki snuggled into the covers to prove his point

Another heavy press of his bladder made Thor wince "Uh…"

It was extremely distracting and he didn't want to spoil the sheets or their clothes.

"How about…" he breathed deeply "we enjoy the snow?"

"Nope" Loki said, snuggling his head into the pillow. He knew what Thor was doing and had no intention of getting out first and making breakfast.

Thor bit his lip and discreetly crossed his legs to stop his urgency.

"Then how about the fire place?" he offered breathily "we can sit there" 

"This is warm enough"

Thor groaned and felt his eyes water. It was becoming painful, the urge to go to the bathroom, but he had his pride after all. He didn't want to lose this match.

As he shifted his legs, he accidentally touched Loki's.

He froze and a grin came over his face.

Loki's legs were tightly crossed and his whole back was tense.

He needed to go just as badly as Thor, maybe even more by the way he refused to move.

The wily minx.

Thor opened his mouth to call him on it but a better idea formed in his mind, temporarily solving his dilemma.

"Loki?"

"Hmm?" Loki asked, probably unable to say anymore as he concentrated on not spoiling the sheets.

Thor moved a little and leaned over, he placed his lips next to his ear. He pursed his lips and hissed loudly and lengthily.

It sounded like someone was doing what they both needed to.

Loki glared at the wall before he yelled

"Damn you, Thor!"

Thor laughed as Loki pushed off the sheets and ran into the bathroom, obviously losing the match.

Thor lay silently, moving to his back had helped relax his bladder and he smiled at the ceiling as he heard Loki move inside.

He came out sometime later and glared at Thor.

"Bacon and eggs, please" Thor said, lying back and placing his hands behind his head.

Loki narrowed his eyes at him and muttered something nasty is French before opening the door and leaving.

As soon as he vanished, Thor shot to the bathroom and sighed when he could **finally** end his torment.

**That night**

Balder shot to his feet when the door opened four hours later.

Thor walked back in and looked at him.

Balder glared "That was a disgusting trick"

"You deserved it" Thor said and moved away, leaving the door open behind him.

Balder followed immediately and noticed a few chairs hand been moved about to make a makeshift bed.

"You stayed here?" Balder asked, incredulously

"Yes" Thor said shortly

Balder bit back the thousand and one insults that came to his mind.

"So are you willing to tell me or do we continue this unpleasantness?" Thor asked

Balder's mouth firmed into a line "We already talked about this…"

"Yes, yes…" Thor cut in rudely "you won't tell me, apparently you are protecting someone. Blah…blah…blah"

Balder slit his eyes

"So, I came to offer you something"

Balder growled "Even if you had something I wanted, I would decline"

Thor smirked "That remains to be seen"

Then, as Balder watched, Thor took out his phone and dialed a number. He placed it to his ear and watched Balder's reaction.

"Mother?" Thor greeted

Balder went pale "No…"

Thor moved back "Mother, yes, everything is fine, but there is something I think you would like to know"

"Hang up the phone" Balder advanced on him "Thor, she wouldn't be able to handle it, please hang up the phone"

Thor jogged backwards "It's about all our stolen data"

"Thor, no!" Balder ran to him.

Thor was faster and dodged him easily

"Balder knows something…"

"Thor, please!" Balder tried snatching the phone away "Please, brother…"

Thor leapt away from him "I think it would interest you to know…"

"Alright!" Balder said, jumping over a desk to go to him "I'll tell you"

Thor pulled the phone down and grinned. Balder stopped before him and looked down.

The phone was off. Thor had been faking it.

Balder glared at him, mouth agape

"Not as fun as it was when we were children, is it?" Thor asked

"You twisted little…"

"Ah ah ah" Thor held up a hand "no cussing. The next words out of your mouth should be the name of the person who did this to us."

**Now**

Loki scratched the back of his calf with one foot as he stirred the eggs. The bacon was ready and the bread was toasting.

Damn it…if he had only waited a few seconds longer, he knew Thor was going to break. Damn the man for knowing him so well.

A soft mewling sound came from somewhere and Loki looked up. He looked around but saw nothing but the kitchen and the snow from the window. He was about to attribute it to his imagination when it came again, closer this time.

Frowning and lowering the heat of the stove, he went to the back door and looked out.

Nothing.

He heard it again, almost right next to him and pushed to door open to stick his head out. Again, there was nothing.

Shrugging, he pulled the door closed again and came back in, locking it just to be sure. He went back to the stove and finished the eggs, pulled the toast out and turned to place them on the table.

He was retrieving the bacon when something soft and wet and furry touched his ankle.

At first Thor thought someone attacked him. The scream had been blood curling and Thor tore out of bed, heart in his throat.

"Loki!!"

He stormed to the kitchen and froze when he saw Loki cowering on the counter, looking down at something with wide green eyes.

"Thor!" he cried out in relief and pointed to the ground before him "Get rid of it!"

Thor walked over, scowling and moved where the table didn't disrupt his view and saw what Loki was pointing at.

The kitten was pure white, no bigger than Thor's hand and looked up at Loki with wide blue eyes. Its bushy tail flicked as it looked at the strange human on the counter. It mewed and turned its head to look at Thor as he approached.

"Aw…" Thor said, his face a mask of barely concealed adoration

"Don't you dare!" Loki warned "I know that look, stop right there!"

It was too late.

Thor had already crouched and picked up the little animal "Loki…"

He brought the kitten closer to his face and giggled at he was swatted with a soft paw "Just look at it"

"We are not keeping it" Loki said, not moving from his Bird's Nest

"But look at it" Thor pouted and looked at his lover "it's so cute!"

"Don't look at me like that" Loki warned "that is a filthy animal that tried to attack me!"

Thor gave him a dry look "Really?"

"It's true!" Loki said "it just waltzed in and attacked my ankle!"

"It can't even reach your ankle" Thor told him

The kitten mewed at being ignored and curled up in Thor's hand, tail dangling over his palm.

"Aw, aren't you the sweetest thing?" Thor asked, scratching behind the ears. It began to purr and Thor looked at Loki in delight.

"It's purring!"

"Yes" Loki said dryly "That is what Satan's Spawn does when it's happy. Now go put it outside, you don't know where it's been"

Thor clicked his tongue and ignored Loki.

"Forget him" he cooed at the kitten "he's just mad because he had to make breakfast"

Loki slit his gaze at him "You are an idiot, do you know that?"

Thor stuck his tongue out at him and curled the cat to his chest "I'm going to call you Magic, yes I am, because that is what you are"

"Oye" Loki slapped is forehead at the baby voice Thor was using "Grow up, my love"

"Says the man hiding from a kitten" Thor said as he went to sit in his chair. He placed Magic on the table

"Don't do that!" Loki jumped off the counter and sprinted over, taking the plates away "It's dirty"

"It's food"

"I meant the cat" Loki snapped as he placed the breakfast on the counter while Magic roamed over the table, tail flicking.

"It's a 'he'" Thor announced

Loki started on his breakfast "It needs to go"

"Why?" Thor whined, pulling Magic close and looking at Loki with large, blue eyes

"Because…" Loki sighed when he had no real argument "How do you know it doesn't belong to anyone?"

" _He_ doesn't have a collar" Thor said

"Well, _it_ could have lost it" Loki countered.

He made awkward squeaking noises and scrambled away when Thor suddenly lifted Magic towards him

"Keep it away!" Loki shuddered "God, I hate cats"

Thor chuckled "Why?"

"Because" Loki said, wiping something off his arms "they are bitchy and moody and gold diggers"

"No they are not" Thor nuzzled noses with the animal "they are cute and cuddly and this one looks like a marshmallow"

"Wash your face before you come near me" Loki said and slid back to where his breakfast was. He began eating it standing.

Thor shrugged and placed Magic in his lap "Hand me my breakfast, will you?"

Loki made a face but handed it to him anyway. He stole some bacon first, though.

"Now, after we change, we can…No, Thor! Don't give it the bacon!" Loki complained

But Magic seemed to enjoy it. After a tentative bite, he stole the bacon from Thor's hands and jumped to the floor to eat it.

"Yuck" Loki shuddered and came to the chair, lifting his feet on it and sitting cross-legged before continuing his breakfast.

His green eyes never left the kitten.

"So" Thor said, washing his hands on the sink before coming back "what's on your mind?"

Loki opened his mouth

"Apart from getting rid of Magic" Thor smiled "that isn't happening. He is mine now."

Loki slit his gaze at him and took another bite of his toast.

**That night**

Balder slit his gaze as his brother and strode away.

At least that's what he tried to do.

Thor's hand lashed out and snagged his wrist in a painful grip. Balder stopped but didn't look back and Thor imitated him.

"Know that if you leave" Thor said "you are choosing someone else over family."

Thor released him and closed his eyes in pain when Balder simply left.

 He stood where he was for a long time before he realized something. He ran to the room Balder had been in and looked around the table. He found the CD case on the desk and lifted it using the very tips of his fingers. He placed the CD inside and ran off, heading for the parking lot.

Balder's car was gone, but Thor didn't pay heed to it. he sprinted to his own and started it, nodding to the single guard they had before tearing out into the streets, driving like a man possessed.

He arrived at Stark Towers in record time and threw his keys to the valet.

"Mr. Odinson…!" Tony's receptionist said as Thor blurred by "Good, morning"

"Thanks, Amy!" Thor breathed and skid to a halt at the elevators that would lead him straight to the billionaire.

Thor could barely stand still in the elevator and it didn't move fast enough for him. He shifted from one foot to the other, tapping the breast pocket where he held the CD to make sure it was still there.

The elevator tinkled open and Thor tore into the penthouse.

"Tony!" he shouted, running in "Tony, wake up!"

"Thor?"

Thor slid to a halt when he saw Pepper sitting at the bar "Hey, morning, Pepper"

She smiled "Well, at least it isn't as urgent as I feared"

Thor chuckled and walked over "Just something I wished to show him."

He took her hand and kissed it, making her blush

"Where is he?" Thor asked

"Upstairs" Pepper said "I tried waking him up but you know how he is"

Thor chuckled and let her hand go "I am about to use a very unpleasant way to wake him. Would you like to witness?"

Pepper pretended to be offended and placed a hand at her throat "Me? Watch my boss get tormented by someone he is powerless against?" she smiled "Any day of the week!"

Thor laughed and turned to where Tony's bedroom was. He climbed the stairs three at a time and soon opened the door to Tony's room.

The sounds of snores filled the room.

"Hold this" Thor gently took out the CD case and handed it to Pepper "but only from the edges"

Pepper did as she was asked and watched.

Thor took a few steps back for a run up, then sprinted forward.

"For Asgard!" he hollered as he leapt into the air and landed right next to Tony on the bed.

Tony gave a loud yelp as he was launched from the bed and into the air before landing on the floor with an undignified thud.

Pepper had a hand to her mouth in shock and burst out laughing.

Tony groaned and fell back on the floor "Pepper, remind me to bulk up security when this man is around"

"Yes, sir" Pepper giggled then burst into laughter once more. 

Thor looked down at his friend and smiled "Get up, I want you to scan something for prints"

**Now**

Loki was curled on the fur in front of the fire while Thor bathed.

Since he was done long before and needed to dry, Loki decided to add a little reading to it and chose the hearth as his current territory.

Unfortunately, he was not alone.

As he lay on his side, head propped on the hand his elbow held off the ground, Loki's green eyes wandered over the lines before him with ease.

Magic, who had been curled there earlier, and whom Loki had flicked aside with his foot a few minutes ago, chose that moment to take his revenge.

He simply walked over to Loki and sat on top of the book Loki had on the floor.

"Hey!" Loki glared at him "move!"

Magic looked at him impassively and made himself comfortable. He began to purr.

"No," Loki said, trying to steal the book without touching the animal "no purring, get off!"

He touched the book and retracted his hand when Magic hissed at him, making him jump back.

He stared at the blue eyed demon. Magic pulled back his ears in warning before laying his head down on his paws and watching Loki.

"Devil Child" Loki growled and thought about kicking him off "I can't wait for Fenrir to eat you"

Magic seemed to call him a 'dumbass' just by a look before closing his eyes.

Loki simply glared at the tiny thing.

"Hey"

Loki looked up to see Thor come out, smelling of musk and aftershave.

Loki gaped "Your beard!"

"Oh" Thor touched his clean shaved face "What? Do you hate it?"

Loki stood "No, I …"

Thor looked so utterly _gorgeous_ that Loki didn't know what to say.

Without his whiskers, Loki could make out his hard cheekbones, his tough jaw and full lips.

"Uh…"

Thor grinned and walked over "Your lack of words flatters me"

He snuck an arm around Loki's waist and pulled him close for a kiss.

Loki moaned loudly and pulled him closer, closing his eyes.

There was a tiny mew.

Loki's eyes flashed open and a moment later he was released.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, darling" Thor said, reaching down and lifting the kitten "I didn't mean to ignore you, sweetheart"

Loki glared at the animal as Thor lifted it to his face again.

Magic mewled and patted Thor's face before gaining his balance and jumping on his large shoulders, stretching behind his neck and preparing for a nap.

"Oh, isn't that cute?" Thor asked Loki.

Loki glared at Thor, then at Magic. The kitten looked smug and Loki would swear on the life of everyone he knew that the small animal winked at him in a self satisfied manner.

He spun on his heel and stomped away, going back to his book

"Loki?" Thor asked, confused as his lover went to curl up on the fur again without replying.

He looked at Magic "Was it something I said?"

**That night**

Thor paced outside Tony's computer rooms.

Apparently the man didn't want a bear sized human being in the same room as him. Pepper was with him, playing something on a Stark-pad or fixing Tony's schedule.

Tony had been in there for an hour now and it was getting to Thor.

"How…" he began "How long does he…?"

"Normally take?" Pepper asked and shrugged "No idea. Sometimes he just falls asleep in there."

Thor stopped his pacing and stared at her "He is sleeping?"

She chuckled and looked at him "He might be"

Thor looked at the door, then back at Pepper who had gone to her game.

"Just so you know" Pepper said "I am really into this game so if you sneak off somewhere, I will probably not b able to warn Tony"

Thor smirked and turned to Tony's door. He pushed it open and walked in.

"Thor!" Tony yelped and slammed his laptop shut. Immediately two other computers went blank as well "Hey"

Thor frowned at the reaction "You're taking too long, aren't you?"

Tony scoffed – or tried to. He looked _very_ nervous "Well, it is a tough thing you are asking me to do"

Tony stood as Thor advanced

"Um…I just need a few minutes" Tony walked over in an attempt to distract Thor "It will just…"

"What have you there?" Thor asked, looking past Tony at the computers behind him.

"Nothing… I just…" Tony scratched his had "Just making sure, this takes a lot longer than you'd think, I mean the sheer amount…"

"Tony"

The voice was soft but full of warning. Thor knew Tony was hiding something and he didn't like it.

"Thor, it take time…" Tony broke off when he saw the anger in Thor's eyes.

"One more chance, Tony" Thor growled "Tell me the truth"

_Now_

 "Loki?" Thor approached him slowly.

The man was curled up near the fire, eyes on his book. He didn't reply to Thor.

"Darling?"

Loki turned a page and kept reading. His emerald eyes skimmed through the pages and his back remained to Thor.

Thor bit his lip and crouched down behind Loki. Magic was sleeping contentedly on his broad shoulders. Slowly, he reached out and moved to touch Loki's shoulder.

"Don't even think about it" Loki warned without looking back.

Thor stopped. He slowly lowered his arm at the command.

"Then at least tell me what's wrong" Thor suggested.

"Nothing" Loki said pleasantly "Go play with your cat"

Thor lowered his head in shame and humor; an odd mixture because he just realized Loki was jealous.

Of a kitten.

He didn't laugh but took a breath to control himself.

"Loki, please tell me you are not jealous of Magic" Thor smiled

Loki scoffed "Please, the day I get jealous of a runt cat is when I become one myself. Don't flatter yourself so"

He turned another page with more energy than needed.

Thor chuckled "Okay, then you shouldn't mind if I …"

Slowly, Thor traced Loki's rear with a finger.

Loki yelped and jumped ahead, staring at Thor over his shoulder

"Don't grope me!" he snapped

Thor chuckled "I wasn't groping you. This would be groping you"

He leapt forward and grabbing Loki's butt with both hands, squeezing. The action knocked Magic off his shoulders and Loki squirmed beneath him half laughing, half cursing.

"Get off!" Loki snapped, laughing when Thor blew on his face "What are you doing?"

"Groping you" Thor said, doing just that.

Loki wriggled, moving his hands to Thor's middle and tickling.

Thor yelped and stopped, looking down at him.

Loki grinned

"No…"

Loki gave a battle cry and flipped them over before attacking Thor with tickles.

His deep voice echoed through the house, rumbling as he struggled to get Loki off. He laughed loudly, kicking and screaming in mirth as Loki continued.

"Stop!" Thor gasped, curling to his side "Please!"

"Say the words" Loki said, attacking his vulnerable sides

"I love you!" Thor wheezed "I love you now let me go!"

Loki stopped and leaned over him, looking into his eyes.

Thor's chuckles subsided as he looked up at him. Then he pursed his lips like a child's asking for a kiss.

Loki smiled, rolled his eyes and kissed him.

He didn't pull away.

**That night**

Tony gulped as he looked at Thor.

Then he sighed.

Tony Stark was reckless; not suicidal.

"Fine" he said, moving away "just tap space bar and it will show you who the prints belong to."

He moved away from Thor

"I'll be out there till you need me"

Thor watched, heart beating erratically, as Tony left. Then he went to where the man had been sitting earlier.

He didn't brace himself. He reached out and tapped the key.

Thor paled.

He suddenly knew what Balder wasn't telling him, what Tony hadn't wanted to tell him.

Loki's green eyes looked at him from the screen. They were cold and calculating; nothing like the lover he'd had last night.

Thor wasn't breathing, he realized, and forced himself to take a breath.

No, there had to be a mistake, there had to…

But no, Tony was never wrong. And the stuff he'd pulled out, the few seemingly unimportant documents made more sense and had more logic than Thor would have wanted.

Loki had been implicated in various cyber crimes in the past – never convicted, just named.

He never left enough evidence for that

"No" Thor swallowed and realized his eyes held tears "No"

He raised his hands and ran them over his head, clasping them behind his skull in torment.

"No"

He didn't believe it.

He wouldn't believe it.

Because if he did…

Thor would die.

**Now**

"Yes!"

Loki's head was thrown back, eyes closed as he rode Thor. His hands were braced on the larger man's shoulders as Thor was lying on his back on the floor.

Large hands held Loki's hips in a bruising grip and Thor groaned in pleasure as Loki moved on him.

"Come on," Thor growled "harder, make it faster!"

Loki growled and scratched him, moving higher, pushing himself lower, harder, twirling his hips to make Thor moan in pleasure.

"Shut up you bastard" Loki groaned "I'm doing all the work"

Thor pulled him down and kissed him, lifting his hips just as Loki landed and driving himself deeper.

Loki groaned into his mouth, eyes closing shut when Thor licked inside his mouth.

"Thor…"

"Come on, darling" Thor said, kissing his jaw, rasping his teeth over his neck before latching onto his earlobe. He pulled and Loki growled.

"You're so close" Thor whispered to him "so close, baby, just release"

Loki moaned, lowering his head and nipping at Thor's shoulder, biting into the large muscle and extracting blood.

Thor hissed when he felt his skin break "Cannibal"

Loki licked the wound; long and slow before sucking Thor's blood and swallowing it.

"Vampire" he corrected before taking Thor's lips again.

Thor stroked his back, arched his hips and grinded against Loki. Loki groaned into his mouth, panting now because he was so close…so close.

Thor broke the kiss and yanked Loki close, placing his lips to his ear

"Come"

Loki groaned and shuddered when Thor's tongue circled his ear.

He came with a shout, shudders wracking his body. A moment later, he fell on Thor, who held him tight while he finished.

Thor came with a bellow that shook the room and lay panting. His heart beat against Loki's wildly and thought the room was spinning.

Loki caught his breath as he lay on top, eyes half closed as he enjoyed this bliss. He smiled contentedly and they lay skin to skin.

Thor ran a hand through his black hair, Loki made small designs on his bicep.

Eventually, Loki sighed and moved to kiss him.

At the exact moment something soft and warm and furry jumped on his back with a soft mew.

**That night**

Balder didn't know why, but for some reason he woke up that night.

There were two women in his bed but that was not what disturbed him. They were sleeping soundly.

He stood, gingerly climbing out of bed and heading to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he pulled on a night robe and went downstairs.

The house was dark and he made a point to check on his mother before heading to the kitchen.

Balder took a glass of water and was going back when he saw the study door open. Frowning, since no one went there anymore, Balder went to investigate.

He froze in horror when he pushed the door open and saw Thor curled up on the floor, eyes wide. Tears fell silently and his hands were curled into his hair.

"Thor!" Balder rushed forward, dropping on his knees beside his brother.

He placed the water aside and grabbed Thor's shoulders.

"What happened!?" he asked, shaking him "Thor, what happened?"

Slowly, Thor looked at his brother "Loki"

Balder paled

"It was…" Thor gasped "Loki"

Balder shook his head weakly "You don't know that…"

"I do" Thor whispered, looking at Balder with large eyes "Balder…you knew"

Balder shook his head "Thor, I …"

"You didn't tell me"

The accusation was small and Balder couldn't deny it.

"Come here" Balder shifted till he held his brother tightly and began to rock him like a child "Don't think about it right now"

He lifted his glass and offered Thor some water

"Here"

Thor took it from him and sipped before putting at away.

"He killed…"

"Hush" Balder cut in "I said don't think about it"

"Balder…"

"Silence" Balder said, resting Thor's head on his shoulder "just shut up, Thor"

**Now**

The second he felt those warm paws on his back, Loki shrieked.

"What!?" Thor hollered.

Loki jumped into the air, making Thor and himself wince as they were separated, and slithered away, covering himself.

"You little bastard you did that on purpose!" Loki yelled at Magic.

Thor, who was on the floor, twisted to look at Loki, suddenly burst out laughing. He fell back, body rocking with spasms of laughter.

"It's not funny!" Loki shouted

Thor couldn't control himself. He curled to his side, holding his ribs as he laughed

"I'm sorry" he wheezed "it's terribly sorry…but I can't…!"

Magic watched the two odd humans and their bizarre behavior with his head cocked.

Loki glared at him and lifted a finger in warning "You little shit, I swear I will feed you to my dog"

Thor laughed harder, tears of joy falling from his eyes as Loki threatened the kitten.

"Loki…" he gasped "Come on…he's a cat"

"He's the Devil" Loki snapped and stood.

Heedless of his nudity and how utterly beautiful he looked, Loki trudged to the bedroom. Thor, who was watching his rear as his laughter subsided, grinned when Loki returned with the duvet.

"Thor?" Loki spoke invitingly as he sat in the plush chair by the fire. He pulled the duvet around himself and waited.

Thor was laying back, his kitten on his chest, and looked at him. His breath caught as he looked at Loki.

Magic gave a dismayed mew as Thor gently put him aside and walked over to Loki. Loki smiled up at him and held the cover open for Thor to join him.

It took a lot of maneuvering, but they both managed to fit snugly into the chair. Loki was in Thor's lap and snuggled into both his lover and the thick blanket.

"I could stay like this forever" Thor rumbled from behind him.

Loki hummed and rested his head on Thor's shoulder. He hummed Sleipnir's lullaby and slowly Thor drifted off. Loki smiled and was about to join him when he heard Magic meow softly.

He looked down and smiled at the cat "I win"

Magic slit his gaze at him and prepared to jump on them to join in.

Loki extended a foot and nudged him away.

The cat gave an indignant cry and stalked off, tail flicking in irritation.

**That night**

Thor breathed deeply and felt calmer than he had a little while ago. His brother's presence had calmed him enough to start thinking – or try to – about what happened.

"Balder?"

"Yes?"

"How long have you known?" Thor asked.

They were in Thor's room now; Thor on the bed with a glass clutched in his hands and Balder sat cross legged on the floor, head propped up on a finger and thumb.

Balder sighed "Last night."

"That's why you didn't want me to…" Thor broke off, looking aside.

"Yes" Balder said, looking at the floor "I didn't want you to know until I was sure and…"

"It was him" Thor cut in sadly

"Thor, you can't…" Balder turned to him "Just because Tony scanned his prints off a …"

Balder broke off. He knew the argument would be in vain. The evidence may be small, but for them it was larger than they had ever wanted it to be. It was heart breaking and final.

That coupled with the prints on the keyboard, which once again proved nothing and everything at the same time, were enough for Thor.

"Balder" Thor said softly "I am not stupid. I am not that fragile. But giving me hope for something you know will prove to hurt me is not something I can take"

Balder looked at the ground in shame.

There was a long silence before Thor spoke again.

"How could he do this to me?" he buried his face in his hands

It was a whisper and it broke Balder's heart. Slowly, he moved till he could rest a hand on Thor's knee.

"Just…" Balder sighed "don't do anything rash"

Thor looked at him and frowned

"Don't go barging over and do something you'll regret" Balder said gently but firmly.

Thor shook his head "I don't think I can see him now…not when I …"

He looked away again

"Here" Balder grabbed the glass of water they had placed on the bedside and handed it to Thor "Drink"

Thor obeyed and felt better – if only slightly.

"What do I do?" Thor asked

"Nothing" Balder said "you do absolutely nothing. _We_ will think this through and act accordingly"

"But…"

"And sleep" Balder cut in "lie down and sleep"

"I'm not sleepy" Thor said, looking at him "I don't think I can"

"You will" Balder smiled "I spiked your water"

Thor stared at him "What?"

"You just drank about three sleeping pills" Balder said, standing "You should be feeling the effect by now"

Thor did, though not immediately, and felt his eyelids become heavy

"I hate you" he muttered as he lay down

Balder chuckled as he left the room "Sweet dreams"

The fact that his dreams would be anything but, was left unsaid.

**Now**

Thor woke when Loki shifted in sleep.

Their bodies were warm against each other under the duvet and he didn't feel like moving. The afternoon skies were such a beautiful, inviting blue that Thor ached to go out.

His stomach rumbled.

"Damn it" Thor muttered and shifted a little in the hopes of waking Loki. the younger man shifted with him and turned to curl in further, resting his cheek on Thor's shoulder and his slender hand went to his hair, playing while he slept.

Thor didn't have the heart to wake him after.

He lay there, stomach rumbling for half an hour when back up arrived.

Magic meowed as he looked up at him, clearly wanting to get up.

Thor smiled at the kitten and clicked his tongue, calling him over.

Magic wasted no moment.

He jumped up and walked over the sleeping Loki's back to come and rest on Thor's shoulders.

"Hey, sweetheart" Thor whispered, scratching the kitten under his chin and making him purr.

Magic began kneading Thor's shoulder with his front paws as he scratched in affection. His blue eyes closed and his tail flicked, touching Loki's black hair every now and then.

"Can you cook me something?" Thor asked the cat

Magic purred and rubbed his face against Thor's cheek.

Thor chuckled "Yeah, I didn't think so"

Magic gave a meow and stood on his hind legs to bat at the top of Thor's hair before leaping and settling half on his head like a silly wig and half on his face.

"Idiot" Thor snickered and gently blew in Loki's ear to wake him.

"Loki…" Thor said, flicking Loki under the chin "Baby, wake up, we need to make lunch"

Loki stirred and groaned in disagreement.

"Come on" Thor said gently moving his shoulders to shake Loki "get up"

"Thor…" Loki growled "leave me alone"

"Magic just walked over you"

It took a few seconds, but Loki's eyes snapped open and he looked at Thor, then at the white fluff on his head.

"Yuck!" Loki screeched and jumped off Thor's naked lap, not caring of his nudity as he leapt as far away as he could "That disgusting animal! How could you let it touch you!?"

Thor laughed, pulling the blanket around his lap as Magic slid forward.

"Loki, be nice. He's not that bad"

Loki glared at the kitten "It is evil"

Magic simply meowed at him

"I win" he seemed to say as he lay in the lap Loki had been forced to vacate.

**Then**

Thor scratched his head as he trudged down the stairs. Thanks to Balder drugging him, he had slept peacefully and for most of the day. It was evening now and he could hear people moving about in the kitchen.

He could also hear Balder's deep voice and laughter from somewhere. He followed it and found Frigga and Balder chatting.

Frigga looked better than she had in a long while. There was color in her cheeks and her eyes were not red rimmed; Balder's doing.

Thor felt guilty.

He'd been so busy managing his own pain, he hadn't even thought about Frigga's.

"Mother"

Frigga looked at him and smiled "How are you feeling?"

Thor frowned. _Did she know?_

A look at Balder told him that she didn't and he came over to kiss her cheek

"Much better" Thor sat at her feet, resting his head on her knee instead of choosing one of the comfortable chairs.

Frigga didn't mind; she immediately began to play with his hair.

"Thor," she said after a comfortable silence "may I ask you something?"

Thor grinned "Anything"

"How long have you been seeing that Loki boy?"

Thor froze.

Balder stopped breathing.

Tendrils of panic began to climb up Thor, claws settling in with deliberate intent and staying there.

Frigga chuckled and looked at Balder "A well kept secret, then, I discovered"

Thor swallowed nervously "Mother…"

"Oh please!" she smacked his head "don't think I didn't know. I could see it as plain as day"

Balder cleared throat "I … uh…"

He stood and chose the coward's way. He gave Thor a sorry glance, though and ducked out the door.

"So" Frigga continued pleasantly "Will you answer or choose a coward's way out like your brother?"

**Now**

"Sing for me"

Loki gave Thor a pitying look over his shoulder as he stirred some pasta sauce "No"

"Please" Thor said, leaning over the table like child, his eyes imploring as he watched Loki's back

Loki shook his head "Get rid of that animal and I might"

Thor groaned "Loki! we have been through this!"

"No, we haven't" Loki said, adding basil into the sauce "you just talked about how cute the cat is while I stared at you in mild disgust"

Thor chuckled once and straightened "Come on…I'm bored"

"So go play your guitar" Loki suggested "you were singing a song the other day, finish it"

Thor flushed "I cant"

That stopped Loki and he turned "Why?"

Thor shrugged,  suddenly very shy "I don't…"

He broke off, mumbling and Loki grinned

"Are you shy again?"

"No!" Thor said vehemently and blushing furiously "I just…I can't. Not when I can see you"

Loki frowned "That made no sense"

Thor groaned and looked away

"Ah forget it" he waved a hand and spun to leave

Loki laughed "No! Come back!"

He went and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Thor whined but allowed himself to be manipulated especially when Loki fit into his arms so snugly and held him around the shoulders.

"Just one verse" Loki asked, kissing his mouth "then I'll sing for you. Promise"

Thor bit his lip and went bright red "I…"

"Thor…" Loki batted his lashes and kissed his mouth again "please?"

His hands pulled him closer.

Thor sighed and closed his eyes. He embraced Loki closer and spoke with rhythm rather than sing in his ear.

" _I feel your touch light up a wild desire_

_Borne on my ache to take us ever higher_

_In our love we are birds of prey_

_Every cry serves to lead astray_

_So carry my ache and you will know the feeling_

_Inside I am weak but for this love I'm bearing_

_So breathe your life in my shades of grey_

_Or kill the lights and we'll fade away_ "

**Then**

"Thor?"

Thor swallowed again "Would you mind very much if I followed that with another question?"

Frigga chuckled "Not at all"

"Are you angry?" Thor asked the simply dreaded question.

Frigga hummed and ran her fingers through his hair "No…just surprised. I didn't know you were…"

"I'm not" Thor said suddenly "I swear, I am not gay but…I don't know. This is as confusing to me as it is to you, more so I think. But I can't… I can't resist him. And it's not only physical, I think if it was I might have understood it but…"

"But you love him" Frigga said "it has nothing to do with gender"

Thor sighed and placed his head back on her knees "Yes"

He refused to think about anything else… just for a few more moments.

"But you are having a baby with Jane" Frigga pointed out

"Yes"

"And you love this man"

"Yes"

"And he's married"

Yes"

There was a short silence before Frigga pointed out Thor hadn't answered her question.

Thor smiled softly "First tell me how you know"

He yelped when Frigga yanked his hair.

"Stop trying to be smart" she said "and tell me"

"A couple of months" Thor said "on and off"

Frigga frowned "Thor?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

Thor sighed "Mother…"

"He's married" Frigga said "even if this gets past the infatuation, this cannot end well"

Thor sat up straight "Ma…"

She sighed "You can't expect anything good out of this, child. You must know how terribly complicated it can get"

Thor didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"It's already complicated" Thor muttered as he stood and left the room without another wasted moment.

**Now**

Loki blinked and looked at Thor, his gaze filled with emotion.

He craned his neck and kissed him, pulling him close, groaning into his mouth.

Thor embraced him, eyes closing shut as he slid his tongue into Loki's mouth, curling around teeth, licking his tongue before pulling it into his own mouth.

Loki moaned, eyes rolling back in his head. He pulled Thor closer, standing on his toes to make the kiss even deeper and Thor's hands roved over his back.

They parted for air and looked into each other's eyes.

Thor smiled and ran a thumb over Loki's lower lip "You're turn"

Loki blushed and shook his head "No"

"Cheater" Thor said and kissed his lips "I can make you"

Loki snickered and let Thor pull him closer "No, you can't"

Thor's hands snaked over him lovingly, caressing him and tugging him closer before going down and pinching his rear.

Loki yelped, the sound high pitched

"There's a note" Thor grinned "I can get another"

"Moron!" Loki shoved him off "get lost"

Thor laughed as Loki stalked off, ready to go right back to cooking. He came up behind him and grimaced when Loki shook him off.

"Oh, come on"

"No"

"Loki…"

"I said no"

Thor rolled his eyes "You're a drama"

"And you are a pervert"

"It didn't hurt"

"Yes it did"

"No it didn't"

"Are you really doing this?" Loki asked as he continued cooking

"Yes"

"Then go do it somewhere else"

Thor sighed and turned to go into the living room

"Maybe Magic has some time for me"

Thor smiled as there was the sound of Loki dropping the ladle in the pan before coming over and pulling Thor back. He kissed him, long and slow before he cradled his head in both hands and looking into his blue eyes.

Loki smiled "Maybe…when we are done with lunch, we can go have some fun in the snow?"

Thor pulled him closer, arms around his waist "Snowball fight? Or rolling around in the snow?"

Loki caught his own lips between his teeth and looked up from beneath dark lashes "There will be rolling"

Thor groaned and Loki spun around, pulling him along.

They cooked as one unit, Thor over Loki, melding them together. It was done an hour later, much later than needed and soon, both of them were enjoying their lunch.

Magic looked up at Loki from the couch and pulled his eras back.

Loki winked and grinned at the cat

'I win' he mouthed.

**Then**

So Thor trashed things.

They once had a thick old log that Odin had cut from a tree years ago, intending on making a raft or boat out of it. Both brothers had been excited about it and longed to make it with their father.

That had been years ago.

Now, Balder walked up to see Thor with a hammer and chisel, chiseling off an entire side of his wooden victim.

"Was it something it said?" he asked.

"That bastard…" Thor panted "he betrayed me… he seduced me…he tricked me into sleeping with him"

He enunciated each short sentence with a thud and slice.

"He planned everything from the beginning" Thor dropped the tools and went to lift an axe

Balder flinched when he embedded it harshly into the wood.

"He slept with me…" Thor slammed the bark into pieces "made me fall in love…to trick me…so I won't know…!" he sunk the blade deep and it took three vicious tugs to pull it out.

He buried it in again "His real plan!"

Balder took a few steps back as Thor swung the blade.

"He used me!" Thor hit the wood "he betrayed me and he used me!"

Balder blinked to avoided splinters

"I loved him!" Thor told the log loudly before continuing to annihilate it "I loved him and he hurt me so badly I cant do anything!"

Balder watched.

"It was a lie!" Thor yelled "he lied to me, he never loved me! He was using me!"

Balder looked at Thor when he turned abruptly.

"Why did he do that?" Thor asked softly "when he knew my heart was with him, why did he do this?"

Balder inhaled deeply and didn't speak. He spread his arms for his brother.

Thor glared at him before walking over.

"Ah ah" Balder stepped back and pointed to the axe "no weapons"

Thor dropped the axe on the ground with a thud and proceeded.

Then Balder held him and gave him all the time he needed.

**Now**

Loki gasped and his hands went to where Thor held his hips firmly as he pushed into him.

He craned his neck back moaning as the pain and pleasure that combined in him.

"Thor…"

"I know, baby, I know" Thor kissed his mouth, his cheeks and trailed down his arched neck. He touched any exposed skin he could find but the parka and jeans and gloves covered everything he wanted to touch.

Loki moaned as the ice shifted under his back, he could hear it. his bottom, the small part exposed just enough to let Thor in, burned the snow and Loki hissed.

"My love"

Thor groaned and kissed him, pulling out before going back in again.

Loki clenched around him, making him moan and shudder, his hands bruising Loki's pale skin under his clothes.

"Oh, Loki" he growled, tracing his throat with his tongue.

"Hurry up" Loki writhed "I need it!"

Thor chuckled "So demanding!"

"Asshole"

Thor kissed him and began to move in earnest, slamming into him, making him writhe and cry and buck.

"Thor!" Loki felt his release come "Oh, sweetheart I'm coming!"

Thor smiled and released Loki long enough to scoop some ice in one hand.

Loki screamed when Thor pushed snow on his burning crotch. He came with a shrill shriek and shuddered violently.

Thor reveled in the sound Loki had made and pumped into his limp form before bellowing his release and falling on his, clothes and all, crushing him into the snow.

"Bastard" Loki muttered from somewhere under him.

**Then**

Balder looked at his brother who suddenly seemed far too happy.

He'd been a wreck for the past week, not coming to work, not talking, not even coming out and his room.

And now…

Thor grinned at Balder and sat next to him at the kitchen table.

"Thor?" Balder asked "What are you up to?"

Thor nodded to him "You'll see"

Balder frowned and looked to see if there was anyone around. Apart from Mjolnir, there was no one and the dog wouldn't tell anyone anything.

"What are you talking about?"

Thor leaned closer and whispered in  his ear

"Revenge"

**Now**

It was their last night here and Thor was sleeping…still.

Magic was on the floor and Loki curled up next to Thor on the bed, one hand dangling to the floor.

The kitten narrowed his eyes at Loki and jumped on the bed, not waking either man. He found a spot between Thor and Loki and curled up, closing his eyes.

They opened again when Thor gently grabbed him and lay on his back, resting the kitten on his chest.

Magic looked at the sleeping Loki and purred.

'I win'

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As famously said: Shit gets real!

Sleipnir was on his stomach, tiny legs waving in the air behind him as he colored the picture.

Fenrir and Mjolnir were both on leashes, tied at different corners of the living room on heavy chairs to avoid them running around. Both dogs watched each other, tails wagging and gave an impatient bark and tug.

But Angrboda's chairs didn't give. And her anger had been intimidating enough that both dogs whimpered and lay their heads down when she walked into the room.

"Mommy!" Sleipnir smiled when his mother walked into the room, a dinner plate in her hand.

"Hi sweetie, I hope that's your homework" she came over and sat on the floor beside him.

She'd peeled and sliced an apple for her son and placed the plate next to him. She looked at the drawing

"What's that?" she pointed to a big blob of blue and yellow

Her fingers lifted a slice to his mouth and he took it. Sleipnir chewed before answering

"That's Thor"

"Oh?" she asked, eating a slice herself

"Yes" Sleipnir  told her "and Daddy" he pointed to a green and black figure "and you"

"Why do I have red eyes?" she asked

"Because you scare Mew Mew and Fenny"

Angie laughed and gave her son another slice of apple.

"Can I draw with you?" she asked

"Yes!" Sleipnir jumped to his feet and went to get more paper.

Angie watched him, her long blue dress spread around as she sat. Fenrir whimpered and she glared at him.

"Don't even try"

Sleipnir came back and handed his mother some paper

"Draw me" the boy ordered and sat before her, posing.

Angie chuckled and placed the paper down on the carpet "Hold still"

Sleipnir gave a single excited jump but did as his mother asked. Angie had barely touched the paper before there was a knock on the door.

"Daddy?" Sleipnir looked at his mother.

Angie frowned and looked at the clock.

It was six. Loki wasn't due to be back until ten.

"No, I don't think so" she said "let's go back to drawing, they'll leave"

"Okay"

She went back to her page and Fenrir began to growl. Angie looked at the dog and back at the door.

"Sweetheart, go to my room" Angie said and stood to let the dogs loose.

The front door suddenly burst open after a solid kick. Three men ran in.

"Attack!" Angie commanded Fenrir.

Sleipnir screamed and Angie lifted him into her arms and ran. Fenrir and Mjolnir barked loudly, running to the intruder.

Fenrir leapt at the first man, his huge teeth sinking into his throat and pulling it out a second later. Mjolnir barked and pulled at the leg of another before Fenrir attacked him, making him scream as he scratched and bit and killed.

Angie held Sleipnir close and ran to the backdoor. She screamed when someone shot at her, missing her by inches and making a few pictures explode.

"Mommy!" Sleipnir screeched as she ducked

Another shot fired, making her jump aside. Angie's foot caught in the carpet and she tripped sending them both falling.

Angie looked behind her to see a huge man with black hair level a gun at her.

"Don't make me ask twice" he ordered. He jerked his head to her broken door through which she could see a black car parked outside "Come on"

Angie nodded and sat up

And slammed both her feet into his crotch.

Helbindi gasped and doubled over. She grabbed his hair and slammed his face into the ground just as two other men ran in to help.

"Sep, run!" she kicked the man before her and leapt to her feet.

She spun around and followed her child to the kitchen.

Sleipnir ducked under the table and ran to the backdoor, pushing it open.

"No!" she screamed when the backdoor opened and another suited man ran in.

Sleipnir stopped and tried turning back but Baleystr swooped him into his arms.

"Mommy!" the boy shrieked, pulling against the scary man that held him

"No, please!" Angie said, stopping when he pointed a gun at her "please don't hurt him"

Baleystr smiled and looked over her shoulder

"Are you alright, brother?"

"Fuck you" Helbindi groaned as he stood

"W-what do you want?" Angie asked, watching her son with wide eyes.

Baleystr smiled at her "Just…come with us"

He pulled back the hammer, holding Sleipnir more firmly.

"Mommy" the toddler whimpered.

Angie nodded "Yes, alright just..give me back my child, please."

Baleystr thought about it "Nah… I think I'll hold onto him"

Then something hit Angie on the back of her head and she lost consciousness.

***

Balder was alone in the parking lot. He looked tired.

There were circles under his eyes and his hair had lost some shine and he was pretty sure the tiredness had leaked into his limbs because he was feeling far too lethargic.

His shoes clicked against the concrete as he was once again, the last to leave the office. It was a little past ten and all that roved on his mind was getting home and getting into bed. Possibly meet Thor since the man was due to return, but he could do that in the morning as well.

Balder reached his car and reached into his pocket for the keys.

He never heard the footsteps behind him and when he did, it was too late. It was only luck that he saw the man's reflection in the car's window that he knew someone was about to attack.

The first assailant made the mistake of trying to tackle him.

Balder ducked and dodged him, hitting him with his briefcase before the other grabbed him from behind.

Balder growled and slammed his head back into his face, breaking his nose. The man stumbled back and Balder punched him, sending him spinning to the ground. The first got up and as he balanced himself, Balder's foot caught on his chin and he fell back.

The two men groaned in pain and Balder pulled at the lapels of his jacket before picking up his briefcase and turning.

To be faced by the business end of a gun.

"One word" Laufey warned him, a smile on his face "and I shoot"

Balder smelled the chloroform before the napkin hit his mouth and nose. He only had time to hold the arm of his attacker before his eyes rolled back in his head.

He collapsed a moment later.

Laufey watched as his bleeding helper held Balder instead of letting him drop.

"Put him in the car" Laufey commanded "and wait for the other one"

They nodded as the tied Balder's hands together and dragged him into the back of his own car. Once he was inside, Laufey got into the driver's seat of the BMW and drove out of Asgard Industries.

***

The door to the bedroom opened and Svad looked up.

He felt dread shoot inside him as Surtur walked in, a nasty smile on his face. There was blood on the cuff of his jacket which meant that Svad's nurse was probably dead and crying for help would be useless.

"So" Surtur said, walking in and closing the door behind him.

When he locked it, Svad knew he was dead.

"You ready to tell me where my money is, son?" Surtur asked, walking in and pulling the curtains closed.

Svad needed his rest which meant that he needed to stay in bed. This led to the need for some protection against the father he knew would attack.

Which meant that the moment Surtur turned back, his son was pointing a gun at him.

Svad smiled at him "You didn't think this was going to be this easy, did you?"

Surtur looked at the weapon, then his child "I should have killed you when I had the chance"

"Yes" Svad pulled back the hammer of the gun "you should have"

Neither moved after the ominous click.

"And I should have shot you the moment you turned your back to me" Svad said "However, since you clearly have a weapon and aren't using it…"

Svad looked at the gun at his father's waist

"I assume you have something in mind" he went on "and with the current price and bounty on your head that the Odinsons so kindly and discreetly placed, you have nowhere to go, nothing to hide behind. It begs the question; why are you here?" Svad sneered "you know, apart from trying to get the money"

Surtur narrowed his eyes at him

"I told you I won't give it back" Svad said "and you wouldn't be so stupid as to do something rash. Why are you here?"

Surtur smiled then, an unpleasant and chilling gesture that sent unease through Svad.

"I have a proposition, I'll admit" Surtur said "something not even you, so keen for death, can refuse"

Svad glared at him

"I know you can walk" Surtur said and went to the door "come downstairs in a few moments"

Once more, that dread crawled over him as Surtur opened the door to leave.

He lay there, gun pointed at nothing as Surtur vanished after opening the door.

Svad pushed off the blankets on him and rushed to the phone. He picked it up and found it dead.

"Shit…" he pulled at the wires and realized they had been pulled out, probably by his nurse when she was giving him one of those electronic dohickies that he didn't want to recall at the moment.

He bent down to plug it back in but was harshly yanked back by his hair. He grunted in pain as his neck was pulled back, entire body at an awkward angle.

"Don't even think about it" Baleystr muttered in his ear

"Fuck you" Svad said "and your father because I am not giving you bastards anything"

Baleystr chuckled "We'll see. Now come on"

Svad hissed as he was dragged outside by his hair, stumbling over his own footing. As they passed Sleipnir's old room, he saw the blood and gore that had once been his nurse.

Svad cussed and tried keeping his balance as the taller man dragged him behind him as he walked. But even as he kept his footing, he stumbled on the stairs and since his head was lowered, he didn't know where they took him.

Svad grunted as he was suddenly yanked forward and thrown on the living room floor. He managed to get his hands down but his head still hit the carpet.

He looked up and paled.

"Shit"

Balder was tied to one heavy chair, gagged and bound firmly. Angie was in one of the kitchen chairs, a small gash on her head was visible through her hair. Her eyes widened pleadingly but the gag prevented her from talking.

She gestured to something on his left.

Dread in every bone, Svad looked and gasped

"No!"

Sleipnir was sitting with Helbindi, scared out of his mind.

All fight left him the instant the child made a small noise and looked at him pleadingly.

"Please, I'll do anything, don't hurt him" Svad slowly got to his feet, hands stretched out in surrender "don't…hurt him"

Helbindi smiled but said nothing, he ran a hand over Sleipnir's hair.

Sleipnir whimpered and looked at Svad.

Svad flinched "Don't touch him! I'll give you the money"

"Oh yes, you will" Helbindi said.

Svad heard chuckling behind him but didn't turn

"But not before we've had a little fun"

"Daddy…" Sleipnir whimpered and shrank away when Helbindi touched his cheek

"No!" Svad advanced but stopped when he heard a gun click

"Not another step" Laufey said from behind him "just sit where you are, dog"

"Don't hurt the boy" Svad said over his shoulder, hands raised and visible "I have your money. It's all in a vault, I can take you there…"

"No" Surtur said, walking over "you will do as we say first. Now sit"

Hands raised, Svad got on his knees then sat down.

"Good boy" Laufey said, then looked at his eldest "let the boy go"

Helbindi scoffed and moved away from Sleipnir

"Svad!" Sleipnir cried, running to Svad "Where's Daddy!?"

"It's alright" Svad said, holding him close "Daddy's fine he'll be here, darling, everything is going to be okay"

"I'm scared"

"I know" Svad hushed him "I know but you need to be brave right now, understand?"

"I want Daddy" Sleipnir whimpered "and Thor"

Surtur groaned from behind them "Alright, enough. Bring them over"

"No!" Svad said as Sleipnir was yanked away "Let them go, I'll tell you everything!"

Helbindi took a firm grip under Svad's shoulders and pulled him back even as he tried to pull loose.

"Take him out from the back and put him in the car" Laufey ordered "leave the boy to me"

Angie screamed behind her gag, struggling as her child watched the terrifying man close in on him.

Then there was a wild, guttural sound and she turned her head in time to see Balder rip his bonds clean off, tearing them through.

Laufey only had time to look back before he was tackled to the ground. Surtur and Baleystr moved forward just as Balder reached Sleipnir.

"Balder!" the child ran in his arms

Svad used the distraction to slam his elbow in Helbindi's face, then head butt him, kicked him in the gut and threw him back before launching himself on his father, sending them both to the ground.

A shot fired and everyone froze.

Balder was breathing heavily, Sleipnir shielded behind him, Angie watched with wide eyes and Svad lay on his back, hands raised as Baleystr lowered his gun.

"No one move" he ordered, lowering his gun to Balder's face

Balder yanked his gag off and glared at him.

Helbindi groaned behind them.

"Take them all" Laufey said, massaging his forehead from when he'd hit it on the ground after Balder's tackle "and tie him up"

Balder watched, not flinching as Helbindi advanced on him. The huge man looked at his insolent eyes and backhanded him across the face so hard Balder spun around and fell to the floor.

"Balder!" Sleipnir screamed and cried.

He screamed louder when Laufey lifted him up, ignoring Angie's screams, and took him away.

Surtur watched as Helbindi and Baleystr tied Balder up and hauled him on Helbindi's shoulder, head lolling.

Svad winced as Helbindi deliberately his Balder's head against the wide doorjamb before leaving.

"Come on" Baleystr ordered Svad "get up you're coming with"

Surtur turned and winked at Angie "Keep an eye on the place for them, honey"

Angie screamed and struggled, tears falling down her cheeks as Svad  was hauled away and Surtur closed the door behind him, locking her in the curtained and closed living room.

***

When Loki slept, he was all innocence.

His dark lashes, far too dark for it to be fair, were resting on his cheek as he lay curled on his side in the pure white sheets.

Thor stood at the foot of the bed, watching him with a cup of coffee in his hands. The afternoon light streamed in through the thin curtains, the thick ones having been drawn away hours ago in hopes of waking his lover.

Magic purred and curled around his ankles, making loving eights while he watched Thor. Eventually, he tired and sat against one large ankle and began to lick his paw.

Thor cocked his head to the side, watching the curve of Loki's back as it molded the thick sheets and the splay of his hair on the pillow; a contrast that made him look utterly beautiful.

Thor took a sip of his coffee, making it long and loud because he wanted Loki to wake.

They had to leave in an hour if they wanted to make it back in time and it was already four.

Loki didn't stir, his breathing didn't even change and Thor ended up finishing his coffee.

He looked down at Magic, who had curled up on his foot. Smiling, he wiggled his toes to dislodge the cat.

He gave a small meow but moved nonetheless till he was under the bed. He purred loudly enough to let Thor hear him even then.

He didn't know how long he stood there, just staring, but eventually, his back began to hurt and Thor moved, feeling the chill that he hadn't felt while his gaze was on Loki.

Loki had turned in sleep to face the bedside table and a few strands of hair were resting on his cheek. Slowly, going to the right, Loki's side, of the bed, Thor knelt down and just…watched.

He was beautiful and Thor couldn't _not_ look at him.

When he was awake, he was wily and tricked him whenever he could. He was sly and cunning.

This way, he was an angel.

The conflict of waking him or not still waged in Thor and he slowly lifted a hand to touch his cheek.

He brushed the hair back, let his fingers trace the curve of his ear, the line of his jaw.

Then he traced his chin, his lips, his high cheekbones and his nose. He traveled over his forehead, eyes, traced his whole face and came back to his lips.

Then he placed his chin on the edge of the mattress and began to hum.

He was halfway through the song he'd sang for Loki when Loki sighed softly and his eyes fluttered open.

Thor grinned in happiness and Loki blushed, pulling the duvet up till only his eyes showed.

"Don't hide" Thor pulled the duvet down with a finger "I like you waking up before me all sleepy, dewy eyed and shy"

Loki turned a deeper shade of red and pursed his lips for a kiss.

Thor laughed deeply and kissed him "Good morning"

"Do we have to go?" Loki asked softly, as if anything louder would break the harmony.

Thor put a hand under his chin and rested them on the mattress "Afraid so. Don't you miss your house?"

"Our house" Loki corrected and pulled a warm finger from under the quilt to tap Thor's nose "and not really. This is better"

"What about Sleipnir?" Thor asked

"We can bring him here" Loki traced his smooth cheek and jaw "You look so handsome without that beard" then his eyes glittered "but your nose is too big"

He enunciated by catching Thor's nose between his knuckles and shaking it.

Thor chuckled and pulled back. He watched Loki again, head cocked to the side.

"What?" Loki asked, flushing self-consciously.

Thor grinned "Are you naked under there?"

"No"

"Liar" Thor shoved his hands under the quilt and touched his warm, naked form.

"Thor!" Loki giggled and curled up "Your hands are cold!"

"I know" Thor moved further and ducked his head under as well.

Loki chuckled, hand grabbed Thor's wrists as they roamed around his ribs "Stop, what are you…?"

Loki broke off on a gasp as he felt what Thor was starting.

"Wait!" Loki asked, resisting a little "Thor, I …"

He moaned when he felt Thor take him in.

"Thor…!" he arched his hips up, seeking the warmth Thor's mouth gave him "Oh…!

He was pushed on his back and Thor vanished under the blankets, a giant lump under them as he straddled Loki and pleasured him.

"Thor, I c- cant…" Loki moaned and closed his eyes, arching his hips up, mouth open as he gasped for breath

He was feeling dizzy and he felt like he was about to burst.

Oh…

He _was_.

 "Sweetheart, I'm going to…" Loki moaned, bucked against him.

He thrashed his head as his body went tense, not able to take it anymore.

"Thor!"

Thor slithered up his body and kissed his opened mouth and a second later, he felt the hot burst Loki gave all over his clothes.

Loki closed his eyes and fell back, panting loudly.

Thor looked into his flushed face and began to kiss it all over.

Loki opened his eyes and tilted his neck to Thor could pay attention there. He groaned when Thor obliged.

"Not the most conventional way to wake someone" Loki said softly "but I find I am not opposed to it"

Thor chuckled and sunk his teeth below Loki's ear, sucking a mark.

Loki groaned and raised a hand to Thor;s head, keeping him there as he planted an open mouthed kiss on the spot and sucked the flesh into his mouth. He laved his tongue over grazed it with his teeth before sucking it again.

Loki was breathless and could only moan, eyes going shut, neck arching.

"Thor…" he breathed grinding his hips up against Thor's leg.

He was hard again.

Thor worked, groaning and digging his knee into Loki's need to make him gasp and pant for air.

"At this rate…" Loki whispered "we'll never…make it back"

"I thought you didn't want to go back" Thor lifted his head, eyed his work and decided it needed to be darker. He lowered his head again.

Loki shuddered and moaned "I miss my son"

Thor grunted an answer and sucked harder.

"Thor…"

"I'm right here, baby" Thor kissed the abused, giant and purple bruise and blew on it.

Loki shuddered "You're an animal"

"And you love it" Thor kissed his mouth "now get your naked ass in the kitchen. I feel like heating you up and eating you"

Loki rolled his eyes "You have no finesse, do you?"

Thor raised a brow "Of course I do"

"Really?"

"Yes" Thor kissed his hand, finger by finger.

"Then sing it to me" Loki asked

Thor shook his head "Not until you sing for me. If you remember, you promised me"

Loki rolled his eyes

"Come on" Thor said, shoving him a little "One verse. What do you hear when you see me?"

"Crickets"

"Liar" Thor snickered "Come on, tell me"

Loki sighed "It's stupid"

"I won't think so"

"You haven't heard it"

"It's you" Thor said "and anything you have cannot be stupid. It will be beautiful; so sing"

Loki smiled softly

"Please?"

Loki bit his lip and sighed "Fine, but know I am not as good as you"

"I hardly qualify as good" Thor kissed his mouth "whisper it if you can't sing, then"

Loki cleared his throat; red in the face and sang in a soft, lullaby type voice, a sad melody.

_"For I'll go, here we are_

_Cause of this there ain't no doubt_

_When it's time for curtain call_

_Just before the shadows fall_

_Like a leaf_

_In the wind on the ocean_

_Of blue_

_Like your eyes in the Twilight Theatre_

_With symphonies playing_

_In a world without sound"_

He lowered his voice as if telling a secret

" _We're given and denied"_

Loki blushed then, looking away.

Thor blinked and smiled slowly. He gently reached out and tipped Loki's face back to his

"Gloomy, isn't it?"

Loki laughed slightly and hid his face in the quilt "Leave me alone. I like this song"

Thor chuckled and rested his head on Loki's chest "It was beautiful."

Loki hummed from under him.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Are you in love with me?"

Loki snickered "Yes"

Thor sighed "Then I am the happiest"

Loki peeked over the blanket, his heart in his eyes "So am I"

***

"Thor, so we have to take it? It survived fine on its own before it can do it again"

Thor rolled his eyes.

Of all the things he'd planned, he didn't see this coming.

"Loki, please, he's a kitten" Thor argued "have a heart!"

"I do" Loki said, crossing his arms and glaring at the white ball of fur that was in the passenger seat, looking up at him through the opened door "but…"

"But nothing" Thor said "Just get in the car, we'll be late"

"For what?" Loki grumbled but did as he was asked.

However instead of getting in the passenger, he took the keys from Thor

"My car" he said "and if you want that animal in it, you will sit and keep it in your lap instead of in my clean seats, understand?"

Thor grumbled and got in after lifting Magic and holding him in his lap.

"If he freaks out, he rides in the boot" Loki warned, closing the doors

Thor held the cat close to his chest, making him purr. The zipper to his parka was halfway down and Magic pawed it before pulling it open and sliding in.

Thor chuckled as the cat curled up inside his warm clothes and looked at Loki, a huge grin on his face.

Loki rolled his eyes and started the car, revving it up to make sure the engine wasn't frozen or anything. And if it scared the cat that would have been a bonus.

But Magic was content so Loki had no choice but to drive.

Snow and ice crunched under the tires as Loki drove then downhill, going to face their reality. It was cold and Thor was shivering so Loki turned on the heat.

"Can I put on some music?" Thor asked

" _May_ I put on some music" Loki corrected "please speak like the gentleman you are"

Thor sighed through the nose "Okay, May I put on some music?"

"Will it make the cat go away?" Loki asked

"No"

"Then, no" Loki said

Thor slit his gaze and sat back, almost pouting.

Loki couldn't resist and started to laugh "Oh, come on! I was joking"

Thor smiled reluctantly and began to smile. When the music turned on, they both got lost in either the road or the scenery. Thor watched the mountains and edges like a child, while Magic slept somewhere in his clothes. Loki watched the sky and the road, occasionally humming to a song he knew.

He smiled because whenever he shifted gears, Thor would grasp and squeeze his hand for the briefest moment before letting go.

No words were shared, but Loki was so happy he couldn't stop smiling.

An hour into the drive, they came upon something that froze them both.

"Shit"

Thor looked ahead when Loki cussed and his mouth opened in surprise.

There was a man lying in the middle of the road; unmoving.

There was an abandoned Hummer on the side, the driver's door opened.

Loki stopped the car and stared. Neither he nor Thor moved to get out and there was no one else there.

They didn't know how long they waited there but the man never once moved.

"Should we?"

"He could be dead"

"Loki, we can't just leave him"

"Thor!" Loki called but Thor had already deposited the cat on the seat and run out.

Something wasn't right and Loki cussed before getting out as well.

They really were alone.

Thor went over and slowed when he reached the fallen man "Sir?"

He didn't stir.

Thor heard Loki come up behind him.

"Thor, let's just go. Something isn't…"

Suddenly, the man turned and slammed a tazer into Thor's middle, shocking him.

"Thor!" Loki shouted and ran to help. He shook him.

But the Hummer's doors opened and four men ran out.

Loki's eyes widened and he realized they were in trouble.

"Thor, get up!" Loki shook him frantically.

But it was too late. Thor was unconscious and his attacker stood. Loki ran backwards, going to the car.

"No!" he growled as his wrist was painfully grabbed.

He fought, pulling against the man but another arrived a second later, grabbing his other hand and pulling it behind his back

"Thor!" Loki shouted, struggling against the men as they dragged him to his car "Thor get up!"

Thor wasn't moving.

"No, let me go, he's hurt!" Loki pleaded, pulling against his captors.

He grunted as he was slammed on the hood of his car and held there.

"Your father wishes to see you, boy" one told him as he leaned on him "so behave unless you want Pretty over there to be shredded"

Loki went as white as a sheet of paper and stopped struggling "Okay, okay, I'll go meet him, just let Thor go"

"Aw," one mocked "is this love?"

"Yes, now let him go, please" Loki begged

They chuckled "You are really dumb, do you know that?"

"Thor's not the only one we have"

Loki froze

"We have your child as well, Loki, so when I say behave, I mean it"

"No…" Loki whimpered "no, please, don't hurt him…"

"Shut your mouth"

Loki gasped as he was yanked back and dragged to the back of his car. They opened the backdoor and threw him in before slamming it shut.

Magic meowed and jumped to him and Loki held him close.

"Stay low" the first man commanded as he got in the driver's seat "or your boyfriend gets it"

"Or your boyfriend's brother"

"Or your husband"

"Or the mother of your child"

Loki felt his head spin and he held Magic closer.

"Funny," the first man said "we'd thought you had more fight in you"

Loki moaned as they drove his car and hid his face in the seats, rubbing his tears away.

He lifted his head a little, to glance over and lowered it in despair when they saw the other men drag Thor's heavy frame into the large vehicle Loki only now recognized as Helbindi's monster.

"I said, head down" the driver forced Loki to obey and looked at the other "Why don't you sit with him?"

"No!" Loki cringed but it was already happening.

They didn't stop the car and the second man came ungracefully from between the seats to sit by Loki's feet as he curled them to himself, making himself as small as he could.

"That's better"

Loki shrank back from him and flinched when he rested an elbow on Loki's hip

"Relax, kid, I won't touch you"

"Yet" the first added

They chuckled nastily and Loki shivered.

"Hey," the first asked "is it true you worked at that strip club? I mean I've only heard rumors, but is it true?"

When Loki didn't answer, the other slapped his rear, making him yelp.

Loki flushed in shame "Y-yes"

He was _terrified_.

Not of these men, but of what leverage his father, and undoubtedly Surtur, had over him.

They literally had everything he held dear. And Balder.

Balder…oh God how did his capture even make sense!?

"Hey!"

Loki didn't yelp when he was slapped again and realized he'd missed a question.

"W-what?"

"I said would you give us a dance?"

Loki felt sick with fear now and shook his head

"Aw, come on man" the one next to him whined "just one"

"We can stop the car if you want" the other offered

"Please" Loki said, shaking his head "no…I…"

"Oh stop sniveling" the second said "We're just messing with you"

The driver chuckled and Loki lay his throbbing head on the seat again.

His entire life was in their hands now and there was nothing he could do but obey.

Magic meowed against his chest and he shushed him, holding him like a child would hold a stuffed toy.

Loki refused to cry.

***

When the cars pulled up, Laufey grinned.

He saw Loki's car park behind Helbindi's atrocity and turned to look at Surtur

"They're here" he grinned "this is about to be over"

Surtur, who sat in the long since shut down Jotunhiem Steel main office, smirked "Almost. Just a few loose ends we need to tie up, then we are done my friend"

The building had been closed the same week those damned cases and arrest warrants were served against them.

They had managed to avoid the police by sending a few good men that would take some of their blame off but the heat was still unbearable for them both.

They needed money to make the evidence vanish again…a lot of money.

"Come on, my son awaits" Laufey walked out the dimly lit office and went to where Loki and his boyfriend were brought over.

Loki was scared. He had a tiny kitten in his hands and Surtur scoffed as he walked over.

"Hiding behind cats then, are we?"

Loki looked up the stairs the two were descending "Please, you have me, let the others go, I'll do what you want!"

Surtur chuckled "Oh we don't need _you_ to do anything, you were just a…reward, if you please"

Loki's hands tightened on Magic and the indignant animal gave a meow before jumping from his grasp and vanishing in the shadows.

Loki's eyes were filled with apprehension and trepidation as both his father and Svad's closed in on him.

"Helbindi?" Laufey called

Loki began to shiver and closed his eyes in fear.

There were thumping sounds from above and Helbindi appeared "Father?"

"Tell my son your gift has arrived" Surtur said "then do as you please"

Helbindi chuckled evilly then vanished. Loki stood in despair, hands curled to his chest.

"Where's Thor?"

Laufey chuckled and spun on his heel "He's around. Worry not, son, Thor will be the least of your concerns in a matter of minutes"

There was more thumping steps before Helbindi appeared, coming down the stairs and leering at Loki.

"Hello, Loki"

Loki swallowed audibly, pulling his hands to his chest.

"Make it quick" Laufey told him "How did Svad react?"

Helbindi scoffed "The bastard begged. I told him I'll be back in a few hours"

"One" Surtur said "we all need to get out by dawn"

"So hurry it up" Laufey instructed and nodded to the men behind Loki.

Loki stumbled forward, bumping into Helbindi's front and jumping back instantly, eyes wide and haunted.

Helbindi smiled down at him "Come on"

Loki bit his lip to stop a single noise from escaping as his brother dragged him into one of the rooms that served as his office.

Or served.

There was only one light that illuminated the room in an opaque white color and the window that showed the shadows outside.

Loki was thrown in and though he staggered, he didn't fall. He turned immediately, keeping his sick minded brother within his sights.

Helbindi locked the door and looked Loki up and down deliberately.

"God, Loki" he muttered "you have gotten even prettier than I last remembered"

Loki watched him with wide eyes, backing away. He stopped when he hit the wall behind him.

"You remember that night, don't you?" Helbindi approached him slowly "I can't forget it. The way you slowly slipped that shirt off your shoulder and climbed into my lap. You were so willing and I so easily fooled."

Loki swallowed, cringing low as Helbindi stood directly before him.

He looked down at him "Strip"

Loki covered his chest with his hands and slowly shook his head

"Brother, please"

Helbindi placed a hand on the wall, caging him as he leaned closer, so close there was no gap between them.

"Do as I say, or I swear to God, I will go upstairs and…"

Helbindi broke off when he felt something metallic and deadly pressed to his chest. He looked down to see Loki holding his own gun to his heart and pulled back the hammer.

When he looked up, he saw Loki's furious, deadly gaze and knew he'd been played.

"You made the mistake of touching the people I love, Helbindi" Loki told him "no one does that"

***

Laufey and Surtur looked at each other when they heard the muffled shot being fired in Helbindi's former office.

"Odd" Surtur scoffed "I thought he was going to…"

"So did I" Laufey said "apparently we were both wrong"

They chuckled and went back to looking through the few papers they thought might be helpful. They still had an hour and Helbindi would want to take care of Loki's body before they did anything else.

Baleystr was watching the captives.

Balder was till bound with his hands behind his back and shared the room with the others. Svad was holding Sleipnir tightly, rocking the child.

Thor was still passed out and it made Baleystr laugh.

There was a sound behind him and he turned to see what it was.

He shrugged when he saw nothing but darkness.

Svad was glaring at him and Baleystr had half a heart to shoot him already.

They both looked back when one of Laufey's remaining henchmen arrived.

"Sir!"

"What?" Baleystr asked, almost bored

"Um, you father wished to me to tell you…" he moved forward.

Svad frowned as he whispered something into Baleystr's ear.

The letter seemed pleased and waved the man off.

"Well" Baleystr grinned at him "it seems you just became a widower"

Svad felt his heart drop. Balder looked up, eyes wide.

Baleystr chuckled "Sad? You shouldn't be, all of you will be joining him in a few moments."

"No…" Svad whispered and looked at the half asleep child in his arms "no…"

Balder made angry noises behind the gag.

Sure, the man had been a total bastard and destroyed their company singlehandedly, indirectly killed their father and broken his brother, again.

But that didn't mean he should have been killed.

Baleystr laughed at them both "Do give him the news when he wakes, he's probably worried about…"

"Psst"

Baleystr turned and his eyes widened a second before the steel rod connected with his jaw, sending him spinning back and hitting the floor.

He fell with a grunt, gun clattering aside.

Svad jumped to his feet, pulling Sleipnir close as the boy clutched him. He stared in disbelief

Loki kicked Baleystr in the face twice and slammed the rod in the back of his head again, knocking him out. Then he picked up his gun and straightened.

He had Helbindi's blood all down his front and looked like a threat to be wary of.

"Dad…!" Sleipnir broke off as Svad covered his mouth with a hand

"Hush, sweetheart, not so loud"

Loki forgot everything and ran forward, dropping on his knees before his child and pulling him close

"I'm right here, sweetheart, don't worry. Daddy's here" he cooed, holding his child close to his racing heart "Oh my darling, I'm so sorry"

He kissed Sleipnir's head, his face and hugged him closer, soothing him with mindless words.

"Where's Angie?" Loki asked

Svad went over and untied Balder "They left her in my house. She's safe"

"Thor!" Balder ran to his brother and gently felt his pulse

"What happened?" he asked Loki

"Tazer" he supplied and looked at Svad for injuries "are you…?"

"Forget that" Svad said "How did you…are you hurt?"

Loki rolled his eyes "Please, give me some credit"

Baleystr groaned and everyone froze.

The huge man looked up and his face contorted in fury

"You…!"

A gunshot echoed through the building, no doubt alerting everyone.

Loki hadn't let Sleipnir watch and lowered the hand that still held the gun.

"Okay" Balder said dryly "so you're a bigger badass than I would have thought"

Loki gave him a dry glare before he looked at Svad "I need you to take Sleipnir out right now. Use that fire escape. They heard that shot and I know they are coming up so you get him out. Now!"

"I won't…"

"Now!" Loki said and stood. He handed Svad one of the guns "Move"

Sleipnir didn't let Loki go "No, I want to stay with Daddy"

"Sweetheart" Balder said, looking into Sleipnir's eyes "Darling, Daddy will meet you at home, understand? There is something he needs to do first. Go home and he will meet you there, okay?"

Sleipnir looked dubious.

"I promise you" Loki said, kissing his child on the head "now go"

Svad picked Sleipnir up and opened the window to the fire escape. He left, making almost no sounds and soon Loki lost sight of them.

"That is one brave kid"

Loki nodded and looked at Balder "We should get Thor out"

"Yes" Balder said

A moment later he pulled back and punched Loki right on the nose.

Loki cried out and stumbled back, hands over his probably broken nose

"Jesus Christ! Why the fuck did you do that!?" Loki yelled

"Really?" Balder asked, massaging his knuckles "You should be surprised I kept it in that long"

Loki glared at him and lowered his hands, half his face bloody.

He _did_ deserve that.

"Fine" he muttered and went to move Thor.

But at that moment, the man stirred and they heard the expected footsteps behind them.

***

The fight didn't last long.

They were eight to two…and a half.

Thor wasn't much of a challenge mainly because he'd probably been drugged and needed a moment.

Balder was dragged by three men while one held a gun to him. Thor was lifted by two and dragged away.

Loki, face bloody, came willingly. His child was safe, that was what mattered at the moment and he easily gave his gun as he was escorted downstairs.

If things went as he thought they would, Loki would talk them out of this situation.

He'd done so in the past many times.

However, as soon as they came into view, all of his plans of offering ways out, promising compensation, making deals and vowing fidelity, something easily broken, were torn out of his mind because there, in Laufey's arms, was Sleipnir.

"No!" Loki screamed and ran forward, freezing in horror when his father leveled a gun at his baby boy.

"No, no, no please!" Loki begged, falling on his knees "I'll do anything, please just let him go!"

Laufey was furious "You killed them"

Loki stilled, going pale as death.

"So I take him" Laufey cocked the hammer of his gun.

"No!" Loki screamed and sobbed, hands held out in pleading "No, please, no!"

Laufey looked at him as he begged, then at the men being held behind him. Sleipnir was too terrified to speak and could only watch as his father sobbed.

Balder pulled against the men that held him.

"Please let him go" Loki whimpered "Please, he has nothing to do with this. He's just a child, just let him go"

Surtur stomped in from outside, breathing heavily "Gone. He's gone. For a dying man, that's one fast bastard"

Laufey's face wrinkled in anger "What!?"

Surtur chuckled "Relax, we'll get our money, don't worry"

Loki watched, trembling as Laufey lowered the gun.

"How?"

Surtur smiled and waltzed over.

Loki cried out softly as Surtur's hands landed on his shoulders.

"Him" Surtur smiled as if it was the simplest thing in the world "make him get it for us"

"He doesn't know…"

"Then he'll steal it" Surtur gave Loki's shoulder a squeeze "or he'll lose them all"

Guns clicked behind him and Loki slowly turned his head to see Balder and Thor on their knees, gagged once more and with guns on their temples.

"Won't you?" Surtur chuckled

Loki swallowed and nodded slowly, eyes on his captured child.

"Good boy" Surtur pet him like a dog "So what do you need?"

Loki swallowed "C- computer…internet connection"

Laufey rolled his eyes "We don't have time for those. We need to get out tonight! We need the money, tonight! I should just…"

He lifted his gun again.

"Stop!" Loki sobbed "Please stop, don't do this!"

"Then find a way!" Laufey aimed his gun at Loki instead "Now!"

Loki flinched and whimpered "Yes, yes I'll do it…just please…"

"Then get up!" Surtur pulled him up by his arms "We have computers here, don't we? Access as many accounts as you can and get us the money." He chuckled and nodded to the Odinsons "start with their accounts"

Thor pulled against his captor but paused when Loki gave him a pleading look.

There was nothing they could do but watch.

***

He was breaking, Laufey realized.

Slowly and painfully he was breaking but Surtur was forcing him to keep it together.

His sons – gone.

Both of them killed by this runt that was currently typing on the computer, eyes straying to him every now and then.

Oh how he would pay as soon as he was done.

Helbindi and Baleysttr would have their retribution as soon as he was done.

The boy in his arms shuddered in fear, unable to do much as Laufey held him in his lap, one arm slung around him.

"What's taking so damn long?" Laufey asked

Loki jumped, his face bloodless and nose crooked "It's…a lot of accounts, I just need a few m-more minutes"

"You have five" Surtur said "make them count"

"Daddy…" the boy whimpered.

Loki looked up again, face agonized.

"Shut up!" Laufey yelled at the boy, making Loki flinch and mistype.

"Laufey!" Surtur said  "stop that."

"He keeps sniveling!" Laufey yelled back, shaking in his anger.

Both his boys…

"Then take him outside, check on the rest of them" Surtur scolded.

Laufey growled and stood

"No…" Loki turned his desperate gaze to Surtur "don't take him away, I – I need him here to…"

"Shut up!" Laufey yelled at him, gun pointed "and finish what you're doing before I reach ten!"

"You don't understand, it can't…"

"One…"

"Laufey!"

"Alright!" Loki sobbed and went back to typing furiously

"Two…"

Loki bit his lip as his tears fell, never wavering.

"Stop this, he can't concentrate, do you want him to lose all the money!?"

"Five…"

"No, Jesus Christ! I am doing this!" Loki tapped faster, getting codes, gaining access

Surtur sighed and looked away, running a hand over his face.

"Si…"

There was a hiss and thud.

Sleipnir screamed.

Loki looked up and shrieked and Surtur stared.

Laufey's head was tipped back, an arrow protruding from his eye and blood trailing from the wound. He dropped Sleipnir and fell to the ground – dead.

"Fuck!"

Loki ran forward, having seen his chance. He grabbed Sleipnir and made for the door. He skid to a halt, shielding his face and son with an arm, when a gunshot sounded and the floor before him exploded.

"Finish it!" Surtur aimed his gun at him, placing himself between two windows and away from the archer assassin.

Loki  looked at Surtur and heard a scuffle going on downstairs.

"Now!"

Surtur fired again, close this time.

"Okay!" Loki nodded and went back to the computer.

He was buying time.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm trying!" Loki shouted back, planting a virus to delete all his work.

Surtur watched.

He knew someone was coming up, many people from the sounds of footsteps he heard.

He swallowed "Finish it!"

"A few more seconds!"

The monitor exploded suddenly, making both father and son scream. Loki fell back, shielding Sleipnir with his body when Surtur blasted the computer.

Sleipnir clung to him desperately and Loki slithered away, holding his baby close as Surtur neared.

His eyes were wide in fear.

"In about three minutes, those people will come in" Surtur said "Your Thor will be one of the first, I know. I want him to see me kill you"

"Daddy…"

Loki hugged him closer, gasping when he hit an obstacle. He looked up at the monster that advanced on him.

Footsteps closed in.

Surtur pulled the hammer.

Loki whimpered and turned his head to hide his face in Sleipnir's shirt.

The door slammed open.

_Hiss…thud_

Surtur screamed and fell to the ground, writhing in pain as an arrow protruded from his back.

Loki looked up, shock mingling with terror and relief as the huge man fell and writhed.

"Loki!"

He looked up at familiar blue eyes, confusion and fear blending in an odd mix

A warm hand touched his face "You're alright!"

Loki blinked "Thor…"

"Can you move?" Thor asked, already helping them both to their feet.

"Thor!" Sleipnir screamed and hugged the man's knees, crying.

Loki looked around as Thor tended to the child.

Familiar faces ran about.

Natasha was helping Clint Barton climb in through the window from…wherever the hell he'd been.

Steve was helping Bruce keep Surtur down as he extracted Clint's arrow. Tony was in a corner, talking animatedly to Balder as he explained everything.

Loki could smell blood somewhere and realized it came from Thor. He looked and paled

"Thor!"

Thor looked up and into his wide eyes before grimacing "Not mine"

Loki stared

"What, you thought you were the only badass around here?" Thor stood, aware of the child still attached to his legs.

"I…" Loki broke off "How…?"

"Svad" Thor said "he's somewhere around here. The slimy bastard called my friends as soon as he ran."

"Your friends?" Loki asked, still slightly out of it.

Thor smirked and looked around. Surtur was being dragged to his feet and hauled off by Steve while Bruce went to check on Balder and some gash he had on his arm. Surtur's angry eyes were focused on Loki and the young man shuddered.

"Yes, they are cooler than you'd think"

Everything was in slow motion now, Clint was inside, Natasha was standing next to him, chatting about God only knew what; they seemed to be arguing and Clint kept pointing to her belly. She made a dangerous face and he backed off.

Svad was here, in bloody clothes and talked to Balder and Tony.

Everyone was basically busy or gloating, so it was very easy for Surtur.

He suddenly broke loose, slamming his elbow in Steve's face a second before he stole his gun and pointed it at Loki.

He didn't hesitate as he fired a second before Steve pulled him back down on the floor.

Loki grunted in pain as something big and heavy crashed into him, knocking him back against a desk that over turned as he and the object fell back over it.

"Thor!"

"Daddy!"

"Steve cant you fucking hold a man down!?"

"The bullet was miles off"

That was Natasha.

"Where the hell did this cat come from!?"

Loki's head fell back with a sigh of relief and he felt Thor lever himself off.

Loki heard a meow.

"Daddy where are you!?"

"It's okay, darling, he's right here" Balder had his child safe.

"You okay, big guy?" Tony asked as he helped them both up "That was quite a tackle, you sure you never played football before?"

Loki felt a hysterical mirth rise in him as he was helped to his feet by Svad.

"Hey" Svad looked him up and down "are you alright?"

Loki nodded and squeezed his shoulder "I still don't trust you"

Svad chuckled and embraced him for two seconds before backing off.

"I have to check on my father…Surtur" he said, moving away "I think I'll see you later"

Loki nodded again and let him go. He turned to take his child from Balder…

And froze in horror, glancing down Thor's bloodying middle.

"Thor!"

Thor straightened and everyone could see the deadly letter opener that protruded from his guts.

***

The hospital doors burst open as Thor was dragged in, bleeding and barely conscious.

Balder had one arm, Clint the other, Bruce held a towel to the wound and all four made their way to the doctors, screaming for help.

Loki walked along with Natasha and she held his hand for support.

***

"Sir?"

He looked up, eyes wide.

"He made it"

***

*****Five weeks later*****

Loki looked at the coffin as it was lowered, the white flower twirling in his hand.

The fool should never have tried this.

He should have quit while he was ahead…but then again, he never could.

Sleipnir peeked out from behind his father's legs at the coffin that lowered the man into the ground. He'd been larger than life, but even he couldn't take it.

There were two others with him and Svad hadn't said a single word.

As the priest murmured the words lowering the departed soul into his final resting place, Loki felt strong arms envelope him from behind and a chin rest on his shoulder.

Loki smirked "We are at a funeral, you animal, behave. You want to get stabbed again?"

Thor chuckled "Is that a kink you want to indulge in?"

"What's a kink?" Sleipnir asked

Thor grunted as Loki shoved his elbow right where he'd been stabbed weeks ago.

"You'll pay for that"

"You deserved it" Loki said and watched as the first of the dirt was thrown on his Father in law's grave. He threw the flower in.

"Burn in hell you son of a bitch"

***

That Sunday, everything seemed perfect.

Frigga and Jane, blissfully unaware of _everything_ that happened, danced along with everyone else. The music was loud and the booze was free.

Even Angie was here, holding onto her latest conquest, a man named Farabuti.

But Loki enjoyed none of it.

His gaze was on everything that had happened five weeks ago and Surtur's latest attack, out of the blue and fatal, had been thwarted…

When Svad ran him over with his car.

It was brutal, but since the man had a gun he wasn't hesitating in using, trying to kill his own child in his mad plight to get his money back, there had been little choice.

No one really knew the particulars and Svad wasn't talking so they let it go.

But what Loki was thinking about was how close he'd come to losing Thor.

The wait at the hospital that night had been terrible.

Loki had cried so many times Natasha had to take Sleipnir for a drink or something.

But then the doctor told him Thor would make it, Loki had been ecstatic enough to jump in the air and hug the doctor.

Then his nose had cricked and he'd groaned, cursing Balder. He'd been hauled away next.

So when he came to Thor, he did with a huge bandage on his nose and a grimace on his face.

"Hey" Thor had smiled at him from the bed, extending a hand to him.

Loki bit his lip, a combination of his earlier fears, the trauma of the past hours and relief, burst through.

He fell on his knees beside the bed, his face hidden in Thor's chest as he cried.

"I'm so sorry!" Loki sobbed "Thor, I'm so sorry, I did this, I …"

He didn't remember it all, but he remembered Thor pulling him close, despite his stitches, and letting him cry for a long time.

The rest of the days were a blur; a mixture of extreme guilt, happiness, regret and relief.

It was exhausting and still was.

Thor's friends didn't trust him; they had heard what he'd done. He owed them his and Sleipnir's lives so he could manage to be nice to them whenever they met. Even though he didn't like it.

Balder still gave him the cold shoulder, however, even though Loki felt him thaw a little every day.

Frigga welcomed him like a son once she knew he was divorced and Jane was just…surprised.

She'd been indulging and comical with him, telling him he was the last person she'd expect Thor to be with.

He'd just smiled and not let the jealousy show when he saw her plump belly.

Tony had named them the Avengers and refused to not talk about it until everyone surrendered to the name.

Loki had scoffed and laughed though Thor found it hilarious.

But that had been hours ago.

Now it was evening and Loki watched from one of the windows upstairs as everyone danced and laughed.

He inhaled and exhaled deeply, arms crossed and just watched.

They might be angry at him, but they accepted him; something he'd never known the feeling of before.

It was…humbling.

He wasn't aware of the figure that watched him from behind.

Thor bit his lip, heart racing.

He peeked from his old room, suddenly extremely nervous. He knew what to say, he just…

Felt his guts turn to ice every time he thought about it.

He sighed and looked down at his hands, the object glittering in its case.

He shut it softly and looked at the love of his life.

Taking a deep breath, Thor snapped the box shut and moved forward.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally hated posting this because that would mean I will end it. That meant your comments would end and that just ....
> 
> All of you, every single one of you, even those that are not members and still gave me Kudos...
> 
> Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for giving me a chance and Thank you for reading this.
> 
> Now, enough blabbing...
> 
> The story

He didn't do it.

He couldn't do it, not yet. Not when Loki looked so _defeated_ and so damned broken.

The events of five weeks ago seemed to not have affected him. Loki lived and moved about normally, though he clung to Sleipnir more often than not and hovered around Angie whenever she was around.

He avoided Thor completely.

Though he had been there through his recovery, staying close and always _around_ , Thor didn't remember Loki voluntarily touching him.

At first, when they had taken Loki and Sleipnir up into that room, and before Tony and the others had burst in, guns blazing, necks breaking, Thor had assumed the worst.

That was how he'd been able to single handedly kill three men before running up followed by everyone else, to stop both Laufey and Surtur himself.

But Loki had been safe; apart from a bleeding nose, there had been nothing. Surtur had been hauled away and Thor had his Loki back.

And then…

Thor had seen Surtur aim the gun and acted without much thinking. There were at least seven other people in the room, all capable of stopping him, but Thor hadn't seen them. All he'd seen was the fear in Loki's eyes and a moment later, Thor was flying.

Surtur had been stopped but Thor had already shoved Loki down, out of harm's way.

He felt nothing at first, the pain only surged in when he was sure Loki was alright.

Then Thor couldn't think of anything else except the way Loki had begun to weep, his friends holding him up, his brother and the pain.

They'd used Loki's car to take him to a hospital and Balder had driven it like mad man. Loki had been with Thor in the back seat, Sleipnir was with Svad.

Thor remembered Balder screaming at Loki, accusing, blaming.

"All your fault!"

And Loki had taken it. He'd wept silently the entire time but never answered back.

He'd broken down only when he was in the hospital room and held onto Thor like he would lose him forever otherwise.

Then there had been a flurry of movement and voices and friends and Balder.

And Loki had melted into the shadows, watching.

He'd been distant ever since, finding one excuse after the other to remain as far away from Thor as was possible.

First he'd used his divorce as an excuse, then Sleipnir.

Now, he simply stayed away.

Even when they were at home, Loki managed to avoid him, using either the dishes or the dogs or his job or the fact that he was exhausted as an excuse.

And when Thor somehow got Loki in his arms, he escaped.

Now, Loki stood watching the night from the window at Thor's penthouse.

He'd put Sleipnir to bed an hour ago and both dogs slept protectively in the same room until Loki would haul them out first thing in the morning.

Thor sighed and turned the television off before getting to his feet.

Loki wasn't aware of this or pretended to not notice it.

Thor observed his back, now so familiar to him, the contours, the subtle shape of his spine that was visible against the cloth because of the way he stood with his hip half cocked.

Snow slowly fell outside, signaling the end of the year was close. Loki watched it fall slowly, not really aware of Thor until he saw his reflection in the glass before him.

He tensed immediately and pretended to turn for another reason.

"Thor!" he smiled weakly, hand to his chest "you startled me"

Thor didn't say anything. He just watched sadly.

"I just thinking of retiring" Loki went on, ignoring the odd look in Thor's eyes "and…uh…Excuse me"

Loki made to go past but stopped when Thor suddenly before him, blocking his path. He looked up uncertainly and his false smile dropped at Thor's expression.

"Thor…" he chuckled nervously "What's wrong?"

"Really, Loki?" Thor asked softly "do you really not see what's wrong?"

Loki froze.

"Do you honestly not know what you are doing to me when you avoid me or are you doing it to deliberately hurt me?" Thor took a step forward, making the other step back. 

"I…"

"Why are you so distant?" Thor asked, looking into his eyes "why won't you look at me for more than ten seconds without looking away?"

Loki didn't speak but jerked violently when Thor grabbed his biceps suddenly, shaking him.

"Tell me!"

Loki blinked "Thor, you're hurting me"

"No, you're hurting me!" Thor shook him again "What did you think? That I wouldn't notice how you cringed whenever I come close? Or the way you leap away when I touch you? What have I done wrong that makes me suddenly this…this…undesirable to you?"

"Thor, please…"

"No!" Thor tightened his grip "I won't let go. Don't ask me to let you go, Loki, I won't"

Loki's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Just…" Thor looked at him "talk to me"

Loki looked into his tormented eyes and felt his resolve break.

"It was all my fault, Thor" he whispered "how can you not see something everyone else can?"

Thor frowned looking at him in disbelief "What?"

Loki stared back "This…everything that happened…I caused it. I did it. It was _my_   father, _my_   husband, _my_   past, _my_ crimes. And you had to pay. You lost everything because of _me_. I destroyed everything you had and I destroyed you. Can you honestly tell me you don't resent me, don't _hate_ me for it?"

Thor stared.

"And I won't blame you if you do." Loki went on "I won't blame you if you hate me and hurt me and…I won't blame you if you leave me, because…"

Loki broke off, gasping in shock as Thor slammed him back against the glass, his angry face inches from his own.

"Don't you ever say that again" Thor growled "Do you understand me? The only way I will _ever_ leave you is if I die."

Loki swallowed loudly

"Listen well, Loki, I love you. I love you with everything that is in me and I will love you till the day I take my last breath." Thor continued "You are everything to me, you hear me? Everything!"

Loki watched him with wide eyes, heard what he said and felt his heart yearn for this.

"And I would sooner die than let you go"

"Thor…"

The rest of his words were taken by Thor's mouth.

***

Loki yelped when Thor threw him on the couch and looked up at him. Thor at his feet, just string as his lover shivered and his mouth parted on a need he had been denying himself for too long.

He divested himself of all his clothing and fell into that pale form. He grasped at Loki's clothes and forced them off, ripping it in places when it refused to give and ignored Loki's protests in favor of kissing him again.

Loki moaned and held him close, the irritation at his torn clothes forgotten as Thor climbed all over him, touching, feeling. He purred at the sensation of rough palms against his skin and arched into the touch.

Thor took in the sight of that pale, creamy white skin all shining with perspiration and put his lips to his chest, sliding his tongue downward in a wet stripe that made Loki mewl.

"Now…" Loki gasped, grinding against his leg "just take me now"

Thor couldn't help it.

He got Loki ready in a manner of moments and slipped in slowly, aware that his love was being taken after a long time and would probably be very tight. Loki gave a full bodied shudder as Thor buried deep inside him and placed a hand across his mouth to keep the sounds at bay.

Loki was so tight around him, like a glove that was silk and a few sizes too small and it was driving him mad. He began to thrust, his hands holding Loki's hips as that entrance sucked around him as he moved, then released and pulled him back in.

Thor bit his lip to keep from groaning out loud and yanked those pale legs wide apart before surging back in, making Loki arch in pleasure, hand firmly keeping his sounds muted.

His eyes were watering and Thor realized his pleasure, leaning down to kiss his forehead, his eyes and the back of his hand that covered his mouth.

The heat, the sensation and the way Loki clenched around him caused Thor's control to falter and break. He slammed into Loki then, making his hand grasp Thor's wrist while the other scratched his back. His mouth was wet and bright red, cheeks flushed as his back arched. His mouth was open but no screams released.

Instead, he whimpered.

"Thor"

Loki panted for breath, crying out as Thor pumped into him, his hand scratching, drawing blood.

"Thor…!" Loki gasped, eyes tightly shut and his cried became pain filled. He began to push against Thor's chest as he was forced open wider and wider, the pleasure draining.

"Thor, stop!" he whimpered.

Thor froze. Right there, inside him, he froze.

Loki looked up at him gratefully and bit his lip.

He'd ruined this as well.

"I'm sorry…" Loki whispered

"Don't say that" Thor kissed him, slow and sensual, not caring that they were joined or that his own muscles screamed in protest to the sudden halt.

Loki gave him a tired smile "We…keep apologizing to each other. I think we might just be…the most polite people in America at this point"

"Shut up" Thor chuckled and kissed him again

Loki held him close bucking his hips up slowly as the pain began to fade.

"I would tell you to move," Loki whispered in his ear "but a huge part of me wants to know how long you can stay like that"

"Forever" Thor replied without hesitation "forever if you asked me just once"

Loki meant it as a joke so the emotion that went through him, knocked him back. He smiled slowly and kissed Thor's mouth, hands pulling him closer, trying to meld them together.

"Then move, my love"

Thor began to thrust, slowly, then with increasing rhythm and momentum till Loki gasped softly, cried out under him, clutched and pulled and begged him to keep going.

The pleasure increased then, overcoming everything else and soon Thor had to place his mouth on Loki's to keep him somewhat less vocal.

Loki's hands fisted in his hair and he pulled so hard as he came that Thor saw stars.

Then his own climax came over him and he fell on top on his lover, their ragged breathing being the only thing that sounded in the living room then.

They lay like that, skin to skin for a long time before it became apparent that something warmer than a couch was needed.

Loki groaned as Thor shifted above him.

"Don't move…" Loki whined, holding on tighter

"We have to, baby, unless you want Sleipnir to see both our naked asses" Thor chuckled

"I love it when you call me that" Loki smiled and traced his jaw

"Baby" Loki smiled and kissed his soft mouth

Loki blinked slowly "I think I saw a rug around here a moment ago"

"It's under us" Thor said

Loki moaned and pushed at him a little and lifted his body so Thor could pull himself out. He winced gingerly when he realized he was bleeding.

"Damn"

"What?" Thor asked and a moment later he found out "Loki…"

"It's nothing, Thor, just pull the rug out"

But Thor wasn't listening. He stood up suddenly and walked away.

"Thor!" Loki panicked, pulling the rug out and holding it against himself, he stood "Thor, come back!"

Thor was in the toilet and Loki followed, frantic, ignoring the pain he was in.

He stopped when he saw Thor filling a bath and let his beating heart calm.

Thor turned and looked at him. He gave him a small smile and gestured him to walk over. Loki rolled his eyes and came into the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

Thor straightened, naked as the day he was born, and pulled him close.

"I love you"

Loki flushed and looked at the steaming bath.

Thor tipped his head up, looking into his eyes "Do you love me?"

"With every passing moment I love you more" Loki replied, kissing his mouth "though I first think it impossible"

Thor placed his lips on Loki's forehead and smiled "Then get rid of that rug and join me in there"

"Make me" Loki smirked

Thor kissed his neck, right below his ear, his shoulder and pushed the rug down till it pooled at their feet. Then, with his hands on Loki's back, he pulled them both into the hot water, feeling Loki shudder as it pleased his skin.

They sank down back to chest so that Thor held him close and rested his chin on Loki's shoulder. His large hands came around and grasped Loki's fingers. They relaxed, lying down and breathing softly.

"It will overflow" Loki muttered as he watched Thor play with his slender fingers.

"Turn it off" Thor said against the nape of his neck.

Loki moaned "I'll have to move"

"No" Thor kissed his shoulder "Use your foot"

Loki frowned but used his foot to pull the lever down and turn the water off anyway.

Thor hummed behind him "Is it wrong that I found the incredibly sexy?"

Loki laughed loudly "Pervert"

Thor pulled him closer, the warm water lulling them into laziness. He idly played with Loki's fingers, entwining them and pulling them apart, tracing his palm and making random patterns on his skin.

"What are you doing?" Loki chuckled lazily as Thor steepled his hand with one of his own

"Imagining"

"What?"

_What my ring on your finger would look like_

"Many things" he said instead

"Like?"

Thor nipped his ear "What I can do with my fingers"

Loki felt his laziness wan "Really? What _can_ you do with your fingers?"

Thor thought about it for a moment "Well…"

He took one of Loki's wet hands and brought it to his mouth. Lowering all but one finger, he pulled it into his mouth.

Loki's breath hitched and slowly, he turned around to face Thor, lying on top of him and watching.

Thor smiled at him and pulled another finger between his lips and began to suckle.

Loki gave a soft noise and froze when Thor's other hand went to his opening.

"Thor…"

"Yes, baby?" Thor asked, pulling a third finger in.

Loki moaned as his thick, long fingers parted him and pushed in. he arched his back, rocking against Thor's hand.

"Please…" he whispered.

"Please what?" Thor released his fingers and kissed his mouth "tell me, baby, talk to me"

"Your hand…"

"This one?" Thor spread the fingers inside him and made fireworks shoot in Loki.

"Thor!"

"Or this one?"

Thor's other hand cupped Loki's arousal and he squeezed.

Loki gasped and hid his face in Thor's neck, canting his hips forward.

"Thor, please…"

"Is that all you can say?" Thor chuckled

"Keep going you filthy fucker!"

Thor laughed and kissed Loki.

Soon, his hand was replaced by his arousal and Loki was moaning into his mouth, water falling everywhere because Loki was _riding_ him now.

Their combined breaths and gasps and moans were music to their ears and far too soon, the water suddenly went foggy as Loki burst his release and a moment later, Thor growled his.

Loki lay in the suddenly too cold water, head resting on Thor's shoulders, nails digging in.

"You pervert" Loki accused

Thor chuckled and held him close "As long as I am your pervert"

"Yes" Loki smiled and kissed him "You are"

"Forever?"

"No" Loki smiled "longer"

***

Balder was finally in his office.

It looked better than before and this was only the beginning.

With Jotunhiem gone, with all their money and employees back, with a iron clad insurance policy, there was nothing stopping them from taking over again.

Asgard was back and there was nothing in their way.

There was a knock on the door and Balder frowned at the fact that his assistant hadn't announced anyone.

"Enter" he said.

His face darkened when Loki walked in, looking uncertain and hesitant.

Balder's lips tightened "Close the door"

The door clicked shut and Loki leaned against it.

This was the first time they were alone after everything that had happened and Loki didn't exactly cherish it.

In his opinion, Balder was someone he'd rather avoid because of the man's temper and the fact that the man clearly detested him. That coupled with the guilt of what Loki had done to him, the fact that Balder had saved his child, made Loki want to see him even less.

But Balder was very important to Thor, so he was important to Loki too.

"I…" Loki sighed and broke off, looking everywhere but at the man before him.

He didn't know what to say

"Yes?" Balder asked, crossing his arms on the desk and watching the younger man.

_Fuck, this man didn't make things easy, did he?_

Loki rubbed his arm up and down nervously.

Damn, why the hell was he nervous!?

"I just wanted to…"

"Speak up, Laufeyson, I can't hear you" Balder instructed.

Loki flinched as if he'd been hit "Balder…"

He walked forward, and that took a lot, to come and stand before Balder.

"I never apologized to you" Loki said "I…never got the chance to thank you and…I wanted to change that"

"Ah" Balder smiled up at him "Apologize for what, exactly?"

Loki lowered his gaze like he was a scolded child.

No wonder Thor was so scared of pissing Balder off.

"I assume it's for hurting my brother, but I can't be sure, can I?" Balder shook his head "not with you. Nothing is certain about you. You are unpredictable and I can't seem to pin you down"

Loki bit his lip "For everything I did. For hurting you and…and Thor, for what I put you through. I don't know who I ever can, but I will spend the rest of my life trying"

"Will you?" Balder asked, standing

Loki startled and though he wanted to step back, he remained firmly where he was.

"You wont just get up and walk away one day?" Balder asked as he approached "you wont leave without a trace? You won't <em>hurt</em> Thor again, because I think you have already done that…" he raised two fingers "twice"

Loki held his ground and listened.

"You won't steal from us again?" Balder asked and stood diently before him, looking down "You wont betray?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I love Thor" Loki looked at him firmly "because even though I have made mistakes, and destroyed him in the past, that hasn't changed. I would do anything for him, including kill anyone that stands in my way. And you know it's true, because you saw me" he took a deep breath and went on "because he loves me and I owe him _everything_ I have, everything I am – now - is because of him. Because I was dying and he saved me. I owe him everything, Balder and if staying with him means I have to get down on my knees and _beg_ you to forgive me, I will do it. I won't leave him, I won't hurt him. But God save anyone that tries to keep us apart"

Balder listened silently and remained silent for a very long time after.

Then he simply leaned down, making Loki cower for a second…

Before he blew abruptly on his face.

Loki flinched and backed away, rubbing his face "What the hell!?"

Balder smirked "Welcome to the family, then…brother"

Loki stared as Balder turned and left his office after.

He didn't know what happened.

***

That night, while Loki was home, he received a call from Hel's.

Apparently someone had robbed the entire bar an hour ago, taking more than fifty thousand dollars and run.

"What!?" Loki hollered into his phone

"I'm sorry, sir…" his employee mumbled "we couldn't do anything…he had a gun and…"

"What time?!" he yelled at the boy "and did you call the police!?"

"N-no, I …"

"God!" Loki cursed then exhaled, rubbing his temples with one hand "Fine, stay there, Ray, I'll be over"

Loki hung up, head spinning, then went to get his coat.

He'd have to do out in this damned snow again!

"Everything alright?" Angie asked as he entered the living room to Thor's penthouse

"Yes, just…" Loki pulled at his lapels "could you watch Sep for a while? I'm sorry but an emergency came up"

"Okay" She smiled and went back to her painting that she was completing with her child.

Loki sighed loudly and ran down the stairs. He still didn't use the elevator.

In the car, he was angry and fuming and scared.

Whoever did this would have either been really stupid, which was good, or had some vendetta against him, which was bad.

He thought about calling Thor but decided not to bother him. He'd call when he had all the details.

He arrived at the place in record time, noting how empty it looked.

Damn it, this was a disaster! It would be all over the news by next morning.

He saw Roy standing there, looking nervous.

"What happened?" Loki asked, striding forward, black coat billowing.

"Just…we don't know. He just came in and…" Roy stuttered, walking beside Loki as he stomped "Come and see. I called the police they will be here is a few moments"

Loki growled "What did he look like?"

"I don't know, sir"

"How can that be?" Loki asked angrily, pulling open the door "he came in and started shooting and you didn't even see him?"

"I'm sorry, sir" Roy said

Loki frowned when he realized Roy was hiding something.

"Boy, what are you…?"

Loki broke off when the lights suddenly went off, putting everything in darkness. Immediately, his hand went to where Roy was an encountered air.

Loki felt his heart drop.

And a moment later, the music started.

A soft playing acoustic guitar filled the air, and a spot light landed on Loki. He raised a hand to shield his eyes as the music got louder.

_"Seems to matter what I do_

_So' I'm saving this for you"_

Loki froze when he heard Thor's melodic voice, singing and every worry melted.

_"Cause it seems to be the last piece there is_

_And you haven't had a chance yet…_

_To taste this._

_Fragments of a life you shouldn't miss"_

The floor illuminated suddenly, tiny dots of brightly colored lights that glowed and an instant later, the spot light vanished.

_"Seems to matter what I say_

_So I'll hold my tongue at bay_

_And rather use my mouth to kiss_

_Your frown away_

_So your doubts no longer darken_

_Your day_

_So you can hold your head up high, come what may"_

Loki felt his beating heart thud painfully against his chest and looked around; there was no one there.

_"So please remember that I'm gonna follow through_

_All the way"_

A path suddenly appeared before him, a certain set of lights that would lead him up.

How Loki hadn't seen it before, he didn't know, but he saw the carpet of white petals that hid every inch of the stairs that would lead him upstairs to his restauraunt.

_"All the way"_

Loki, trembling and breathing heavily as emotion after emotion collided with confusion and anticipation.

_"Cause it seems to matter where I go"_

Loki began to climb the stairs slowly, looking around at the over head lights illuminated his path and turned off as he crossed them

_"I will always let you know"_

He reached the top of the steps and looked back into the darkness.

More lights, in a straight line, showed him the way to where he needed to go.

_"That the place where I am_

_Is never far"_

Loki began to walk forward, slowly

_"You know you're not alone_

_Don't be alarmed"_

Nothing but his voice on Loki's ear, he obeyed Thor's command like his life depended on it.

_"I'll find you no matter where_

_You are"_

Loki got closer, the hallway he entered turning black behind him.

_"So please remember that_

_I'm gonna follow through"_

Loki placed his hand on the doors that opened into the dining area

_"All the way"_

He pushed.

And gasped

There, sitting in the empty room, where the tables had been moved, where nothing remained on the floor but fallen rose petals and where the lights glowed.

Thor was standing in a tuxedo and red tie that made him look _beautiful_

A piano sounded behind him, played by someone who wasn't important at the moment. Loki walked in closer, the music got louder and

Thor moved, his movements highlighted by the ever rising melody of the piano. Till he stood right in front of Loki.

Then the music broke, drums and guitar joined the now thrilling music and Thor…

Thor fell to his knees before him

_"Oh, my love, if it's all I can do_

_Take the fall_

_for you!"_

Loki stared, eyes wide and uncomprehending in their shock and hope and love all blended together.

_"Cause I will soar when I lay down with you_

_And give my love all for you!"_

Loki's breath left him and he knees almost gave out when Thor lifted his hands, a ring shining in the velvet underneath.

He sang

_"Oh my love, if its all I can do_

_I'll take the fall for you_

_Cause I will soar when I lay down with you_

_And give my love all for you!"_

The music was deafening and Loki couldn't breathe and his heart was racing and Thor was there, asking him…vowing, promising….

"Yes!"

Screams and applause erupted from behind them as Loki jumped into Thor's arms, the other standing and spinning him around, grinning like the fool that he was.

Balder stopped playing the piano and watched as Thor's proposal was accepted, the grin on his face hurting now.

But he welcomed it because this was it.

Then they kissed and Loki could have held on forever.

So could Thor.

 

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

The phone rang shrilly in the silence, disturbing the two figures in bed.

They groaned and shifted closer to each other instead of picking it up.

But the phone was insistent.

"Thor…" Loki groaned, eyes shut as he rested his head on Thor's chest "Make it stop…"

Growling, Thor reached beside him on the table and picked up the phone

"Hello?" he rasped groggily

A second later he shot up straight, throwing Loki off him.

"What the hell, Thor!?"

"We'll be right there" Thor hung up and looked at Loki "Jane just went into labor"

There was a flurry of movement then, both of them shot out of bed and ran to the toilet.

Loki reached it first and slammed it shut.

Thor cussed and shot to the hallway and banged on Balder's door

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" he banged a fist repeatedly.

"What!?" Balder pulled his door open and hollered. He looked like he had whirlwind out of bed.

"Jane's in labor"

"Are you _chatting_!?" Loki shouted from the door, pulling on one of Thor's sweaters.

His wedding ring glittered on his finger

"We have to go!"

"Go!" Balder shoved Thor away and threw one of his own jackets at him.

Thor took his shoes from his husband – husband…he loved the sound of that – and ran barefoot downstairs.

They heard Frigga upstairs, talking to Balder but by then they were both out.

Loki got into the driver's seat of his car and started it even before Thor got in. the guard barely got the gate opened and Loki tore through like a mad man.

It was a good thing, Thor thought, that they were on the way to the hospital because Loki was probably trying to kill them.

He didn't dare say anything and shoved his shoes on quickly.

As they reached the hospital, as they entered, it dawned on Thor.

"Father" he mumbled, slowing "I'm going to be a father"

"Really!?" Loki asked, incredulous " _this_ is the moment of your epiphany!?"

He grabbed Thor's wrist and pulled him along.

"I'm not ready…" Thor began "I can't be a father!"

"Oh yes you can" Loki told him as they neared the reception. He smiled at the man sitting there

"Jane Foster" Loki said "she just went into…"

"Yes" he checked the computer "she's in the OR. Just…wait over there and I'll keep updating you"

"We cant go in?" Loki asked

"The father can"

"I…"

"Thor!" Loki slapped him and shook him "Wake up! Jane needs you right now! Go!"

"Loki, I can't be…"

"Of course you can" Loki told him "Listen, Thor, you will be a wonderful father, there is no doubt. You are wonderful and you have a heart of gold that will be everything this child will need." he kissed his lips once "go"

If the receptionist had anything to say after Thor was dragged off, he kept it to himself – wisely.

Loki paced but an hour later, he had to sit.

He was trembling.

Everything that had happened, the fight, the love, the wedding…

Oh, God, the wedding.

It had been perfect and romantic and personal.

They had been married in Thor's ample backyard with friends and family all around them. Angie had cried right through, Jane had clung to her boyfriend Donald Blake and watched with wide eyes and a plump middle.

Balder had been Thor's best man, no surprise there

Svad had been Loki's; everyone had been surprised.

Thor's friends, Loki's Angie and Sleipnir and a man Loki never thought he would see again - Svad's original intended.

Everyone had laughed when little Sleipnir had become the ring bearer and given his father and future father the rings.

Natasha's baby girl, a week old, was a vision in pink and Sleipnir had loved her immediately.

Frigga couldn't stop crying and both Tony and Clint had made cat calls and hooted when Loki had come to stand before Thor.

It was the main reason that Loki had been pink and flushed in all pictures.

Volstagg, Hogun had poured champagne over Loki's head in welcome and Fandral had doused him in rice and honey.

A custom, he'd said, in his family.

Loki had promised to return it with a glance at Sif's engagement ring.

Then Bruce and Steve had hoisted Thor on their shoulders while Tony and Balder lifted Loki.

They didn't know until it was too late that they were destined for the frozen swimming pol.

Both newlyweds had given highly unmanly screams before they had been thrown into the water.

A custom, Balder had said, smiling.

Shivering, and with Frigga hovering over them, both grooms were led inside to change for lunch and the rest of the day.

It had been dancing and laughing and congratulations.

As soon as they had been dressed, everyone it seemed had taken a vow to keep both Thor and Loki as far away from each other as they could.

The second the music started, Thor was hauled off by Jane and Balder grabbed Loki for a dance.

Loki looked behind him the whole time but held onto his brother-in-law as Balder trotted close to Thor, then swung Loki away.

Everyone laughed and everyone enjoyed.

Then Thor and Loki were expected to dance.

And Loki was extremely shy. He was red in the face as Thor took him in his arms, embraced him and danced slow.

Thor lowered his head to whisper in Loki's ear, soft and intimate.

"Love is still here

Never will it leave

You're always with me, and I'm always with you"

He sang it just for Loki and the other held him close, eyes shut as he memorized everything.

Then…

And Loki had _never_ been so shy as he had been on his wedding night…his second wedding night.

Thor had been pushed into the room, the hotel room they'd booked, by his friends, who had laughed and hooted.

Loki had immediately gone to hide in the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He'd leaned back against it and trembled.

Married.

He was married – to Thor. And he couldn't believe it.

Never had he thought his luck would be so good.

"Loki?" Thor had knocked on the door behind him "What are you doing in there?"

"N-nothing" Loki replied, face heating up.

Oh God! Why was he so nervous!?

He stayed for a long while, right there, before he got the courage to move. He dressed in a simple black silk robe and slowly opened the door.

Thor had been waiting on the bed, sitting on the edge and gave him a smile

"I thought you had fallen asleep in there"

Loki had chuckled nervously and gone straight to the refrigerator to pull out three small tequila bottles and down them.

Thor blinked and laughed

"Nervous, lover?"

"Of course not" Loki bent down to get more "I'm thirsty"

"And water never occurred to you?" Thor said from directly behind him.

Loki froze when he felt his husband – oh Lord his husband! – behind him. He straightened slowly, head firmly ahead as Thor's body melded with him own.

"No" Loki took the bottle of alcohol to his lips.

Thor pulled his arms around him and began to kiss his shoulder and neck.

"You what you are now, don't you?" he asked

"Married?"

Loki gasped as he was spun around and pushed back against the wall behind him

"Mine"

And Thor kissed him.

Warm arms encircled him and Loki felt Thor's hair on his cheek, his lips on his neck, his tongue licking and sucking, teeth grazing.

Thor heard his moan and held him tighter, not wanting to ever let go. He traced patterns with his tongue over his skin and hollowed out his cheeks to make the mark darker, suck deeper on Loki's throat.

Thor's hands reached for his robe and pushed it off his shoulders, reveling in the shudders and sounds he pulled forth.

Then Thor kissed him and Loki felt such frantic _need_ that he began pulling his clothes off, desperate for his skin.

Pressed together, they exchanged kissed and moaned and _loved_ each other so much it hurt.

Then they were on the bed.

And when Loki was writhing and moaning and arching for _more_ , Thor pulled back.

"W-what?" Loki whined as Thor sat back

"You know, this is our wedding night" Thor smiled and pulled him close again "I want to remember it forever"

Loki gasped as they were flipped over.

"So take me, baby, and make it so"

Loki stared down at him "What….?"

"I want you…" Thor bucked his hips "no one else ever…just you"

"Thor, I …" Loki was pulling back but Thor held him firmly "I'll hurt you"

"You won't" Thor said

There was no arguing then. Thor meant this and Loki couldn't deter him.

So before he really knew it, he had Thor prepared. And before he dared to, he was sliding in.

Thor gave a loud moan that wasn't all pleasure as Loki slid in, because despite the preparation, it still _hurt_.

"I'm sorry" Loki kissed him all over his face "darling, I'm so sorry"

"Just move, you son of a bitch"

Loki laughed loudly and did as he was asked.

Soon, Thor was flushed and his ankles were hooked around Loki's waist as he drove him on with shouts of pleasure, moans of ecstasy and words of pure love.

Then soon, too soon, Loki shouted his release and Thor after.

They collapsed together and held each other close, the breaths as one, their hearts joined forever.

"Never" Thor said, a moment before they decided to sleep "never doubt…"

"That I love you" Loki finished.

 "Sir?"

Loki looked up suddenly, when the doctor stood before him. He shot to his feet.

"You can see them now" he gestured to Thor, who stood removing the last of the scrubs.

Loki ran forward and embraced him. Thor held him tight, never wanting to let go.

But they parted and Loki looked at him "Well?"

"It's a boy"

Loki gasped, both hands on his mouth, eyes wide.

"Sleipnir has a baby brother" Thor grabbed Loki "I'm a father!"

Loki hooted as Thor laughed and picked him up, spinning him around before kissing him long and hard.

They broke for breath

"Come see" Thor held Loki's hand and took him to where Jane and the baby were.

"Hey" Jane gave Loki a tired smile as he came over to kiss her head

"How are you?"

"I feel like a passed a whole watermelon" she chuckled

Loki laughed and kissed her hand "Where's Don?"

"On his way" Jane said "he went to get juice. For a doctor, he didn't handle it very well"

"None do" Loki said "I passed out when Sleipnir was born"

"Thor looked like he would" Jane said "but I think his heart of gold stopped him"

Loki smiled

"Loki?"

Loki looked at Thor and froze.

There was a small bundle wrapped in blue that Thor held in his arms. It didn't move, not even when Thor brought it over to Loki.

Loki watched, green eyes large, as the new baby boy was brought to him. He pulled his hands back.

"Go on" Thor urged, extending his newborn son "he won't bite"

Loki licked his lips and held the baby. He held him to his chest and looked down, his expression awed.

The boy kicked and punched the air before he opened unfocused blue eyes.

Loki's mouth hung open as he saw the tiny blonde head and those beautiful blue eyes.

Like his father's.

"He's beautiful" Loki whispered

"And mine"

Jane cleared her throat

"Ours" Thor corrected.

Loki rocked the child "Have you thought of a name?"

Thor looked at Jane and she nodded

"Well, we wanted you to name him"

Loki looked up sharply

"You have the most uncommon and beautiful names" Thor explained "Fenrir, Sleipnir…Loki…."

He touched his cheek

"Name him"

Loki looked down at the child "Sven. Name him Sven"

Thor looked at him

"It means young warrior" Loki smiled and began muttering in French.

He cooed and tickled little Sven.

"Sven it is" Thor kissed Loki and looked over his shoulder at Jane.

Of all things, she gave him a thumbs up.

**MUCH, MUCH LATER**

 

It wasn't the alarm clock that woke him.

It was Sven. The baby had been colicky for some time now and cried every few hours into the night, so sleep was virtually impossible.

Loki groaned as he got out of bed and went to Sleipnir and Sven's shared room.

The toddler was sound asleep, both dogs on the floor, curled up around Magic, who lifted his head the instant Loki padded in.

Loki glared at him "Sleep, you little monster"

Magic purred and hopped up and out of the room.

"Stupid Devil" Loki muttered and went to lift the baby.

Sven's whining hushed the moment he felt Loki's warmth and Loki rocked him, humming Sleipnir's lullaby gently soothing the baby.

He knew someone was there and smiled at Thor.

"Again?" Thor whispered as he entered "I wish you would wake me"

Loki shook his head as he rocked the baby to sleep

"Hush, darling" Loki rubbed his back and smiled when he gave a burp "just like daddy"

Thor smiled and walked closer, hugging Loki.

"Daddy?"

They turned to see Sleipnir wake. They boy looked at Thor

"Da!"

They didn't know where he learned that word, but no one minded.

Chuckling, Thor went over to the child and held him

"I thought you were sleeping"

"I was" Sleipnir let Thor lay him back down "but Sven woke up and I had to"

Loki grinned "Such a good child. Now sleep, darling"

"Is Sven going with you?" Sleipnir asked

"Just for a few hours, darling" Thor kissed his head "then you can have him back"

"He was crying" Sleipnir said

"Because his tummy hurts" Loki said "now sleep, my love, you have school tomorrow"

Sleipnir closed his eyes and Thor began to hum. Soon, the boy was sleeping.

Thor kissed his head and left the room. He walked to his own, thinking about annoying Balder because he could.

"Don't" Loki guessed his intention "he had a busy day"

Grimacing, Thor walked back to his and Loki's room.

Magic lay on the bed, tail flicking.

Loki groaned

"I'll get it" Thor came over and lifted the purring cat before putting him out of the room.

Loki sat on the bed as Thor blocked the cat's attempts to enter with one large foot.

Eventually, the door closed but not before Magic glared at Loki and the latter mouthed.

'I win'.

And he had.

He truly had.

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU.
> 
>  
> 
> The amazing videavice, God bless her, made this wonderful illustration and I will forever be grateful!!
> 
> Thank you so much!
> 
> http://videaviceart.tumblr.com/post/45386853916/i-drew-this-to-illustrate-the-wonderful-fanfic


End file.
